Oblivion: Re
by Aeretr
Summary: Historia escrita en conjunto con Bellzador: ¿Será posible que elijas el día de tu propia muerte? Kaneki no lo sabía y ni le importaba, lo único que le importaba era liberarse de la soledad y para hacerlo era necesario que muriera, sin embargo el destino se encargó de arruinarle los planes una vez más. (Nueva tanda de capitulos)
1. Unwanted Rebirth

**"Quien ha perdido la esperanza ha perdido también el miedo"**

-Arthur Schopenhauer.

¿Qué pasa cuando pierdes la esperanza?

Quizá una de las preocupaciones más profundas del hombre es su futuro. ¿Qué tan incierto podría ser? Y al decir futuro me refiero al día de mañana, al año siguiente, a los 30 años e inclusive después de la muerte. Es por ello que el ser humano a lo largo de su vida decide dar constante importancia de tomar muy en cuenta al presente, ya que de esa forma dependería como seria su futuro, y de no perder la esperanza de que en la medida que viva un presente a conciencia, podemos tener la seguridad y la esperanza de que tendremos un excelente futuro. Y al decir excelente no me refiero a que nos sacaremos la lotería todos los días, los acontecimientos seguirán siendo buenos y malos, pero uno los lleva sabiendo que al final de todo el balance será positivo y por ende el resultado final favorable. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el hombre llegue a un punto de quiebre? Uno en donde decide tirar la toalla, donde decida mandar al carajo todo.

Existe un sinfín de explicaciones que podrían dar una definición a algo tan complejo como eso. Se dice que cuando un ser humano esta desesperanzado pierde todo, los valores espirituales, la fe en la protección de Dios e incluso se cuestiona porque motivo está vivo. En esta fase de debilidad el hombre pierde una de sus trincheras frente a la desventura, como es la esperanza y con ella, su propia razón. Seria exacto suponer que cuando un hombre esta devastado pueda deberse a la angustia y desesperación que más adelante puede desencadenar la tragedia, el apego exagerado a las cosas materiales y la falta de fuerza espiritual, lo cual aunado al temor a perderlas desvirtúa la realidad y hace caer en un mundo nebuloso y gris de especulaciones negativas, que al magnificar las posibles consecuencias de cualquier situación inconveniente, afecta la mente de forma tal, que presa del terror, se pierde todo valor, espíritu de lucha y se refugia en la peor de las opciones: _**la muerte.**_

 _¿Y porque muchas personas pueden llegar a tomar una decisión tan drástica como esa?_

Nuestro modo de pensar puede enfermarnos. Y una de las ideas claves de los Modelos Cognitivos que pueden llevar a la desesperanza es la Depresión, tal como lo han demostrado incontables investigaciones científicas, nuestra manera de pensar puede modificarse en el sentido de la salud.

La Depresión es definitivamente uno de los flagelos de nuestro mundo moderno. Algunos sostienen que se trata de una epidemia silenciosa pues más de la mitad de la población experimentará en algún momento de su vida un episodio depresivo lo suficientemente grave como para requerir asistencia profesional. El problema se revela mucho más serio si se toma en cuenta formas menores del cuadro, como por ejemplo, la Distermia, un diagnóstico caracterizado por un estado de ánimo depresivo pero crónico. Muchas personas pasan toda su vida padeciendo dicha enfermedad, sin nunca si quiera saberlo.

Dada su envergadura, la conceptualización y el tratamiento de la Depresión es uno de los objetivos de cualquier sistema psicoterapéutico. Naturalmente, la Terapia Cognitivo Conductual posee un amplio programa de tratamiento para la Depresión, cuya eficacia ha sido claramente contrastada reiteradas veces en estudios empíricos.

Y a pesar de ser un poderoso ghoul, Kaneki había despertado al fin de ese sueño engañoso, y por esa razón no pudo salvarse de aquella enfermedad mortífera y ese pensamiento de vacío que trajo la desesperanza a él y yace en su interior, tal despertar le hizo recordar aquellas malas experiencias que su mente inconscientemente quiso suprimir en un intento vago por engañarse a sí mismo, lamentablemente dicha revelación le hizo ver que su vida siempre ha tenido un inicio y un intermedio bastante trágico. El tan solo recordar que su propias madre lo maltrataba para desahogar sus frustraciones debido a la sanguijuela que tenía por hermana.

Desde niño nunca supo el verdadero concepto de amor, y es que puedes llegar a ignorarlo, desconocerlo totalmente cuando toda tu vida desde principio lo único que recibes son gritos y golpes. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería el amor de una madre, como sería enamorarse de alguien, como amar a esa persona especial, procurarla. Y sobre todo encontrar la felicidad con ella.

Tal vez por eso cuando conoció a Rize, quedo encantado por el trato amable y el interés que la joven ponía en su persona; un trato que Ken de alguna manera deseaba y ambicionaba con locura. Sin saber que la aquella joven de aspecto amable, cariñoso y sobre todo atenta; escondía un terrible secreto que arruino su vida. Claro que el joven tímido y retraído inconscientemente superpuso el ideal de mujer o más bien lo que deseaba que su madre fuese en realidad. De hecho el casi morir por causa de su primer amor, puso en perspectiva la visión que tenía sobre el mundo que conocía o más bien desconocía.

Claro que también descubrió otro mundo en el proceso, uno mundo más cruel y despiadado que Ken Kaneki de alguna manera logro sobrevivir.

Anteiku, fue el lugar que llamo hogar. Un lugar donde fue aceptado en su nueva condición como Ghoul, donde criaturas como él trataban de pasar desapercibidos en medio de una sociedad que si se descuidaban les darían caza hasta hacerlos desaparecer, claramente los ellos eran superiores, pero los humanos normales había logrado tener las armas para combatirlos y darles caza. CCG, era la organización que el gobierno había creado como contramedida para aquellas criaturas que gustaban de antropofagia. Y sus heraldos… los investigadores especiales, aquellos agentes armados con armas creadas con la carne de los Ghoul y las únicas capaces de darles muerte. Aun así fue capaz de llevar una existencia casi tranquila y normal, fue por eso que de alguna manera le dio las fuerzas para protegerlo sin importar el sacrificio que tuviera que hacer.

Nunca se imagino que sus acciones tendrían la suficiente fuerza como para repercutir en el mundo, que de alguna manera buscó la compensación necesaria para que el joven Ghoul Hibrido pagara.

Esa compensación se llamó Aogiri… la contraparte de Anteiku y también donde Ken Kaneki tuvo su primer despertar. La tortura, la humillación y sobre todo saber que su cordura se iba rompiendo a través del juego enfermo de uno de sus miembros hizo que el joven abrazara el deseo de morir. Pero obtuvo la voluntad necesaria para oponerse y sobrevivir, pero enterrando al chico tímido y retraído que solía ser. Para dar sacar al exterior toda la crueldad y odio que tenia guardados por años.

Y es que solamente se necesita un mal día para perder la cordura…

En ese momento se separó del único lugar que considero un verdadero hogar, con la esperanza de garantizarles un futuro, decidió ir de frente y plantarles cara a la CCG para que los dejase en paz, claro que decirlo era una cosa lograrlo era otra, pues claramente fracaso en su cometido. Fue entonces cuando le conoció por primera vez, fue la primera vez que vio a la muerte de frente, fue la primera vez que deseo morir. Arima Kishou era sin duda la fuerza de la naturaleza que se oponía a los Ghoul, el depredador que la naturaleza había preparado como verdugo de aquellas criaturas que no debían existir. Si Kaneki era considerado un monstruo; entonces ¿Qué era Arima?

Nunca supo la respuesta, como tampoco del porque le permitió vivir como _Haise Sasaki_.

Aquellas dos palabras eran el nombre de una mentira, de la cual el ghoul de un solo ojo considero verdad; su "yo verdadero" dormía profundamente en su mente, pero para nada era una mala vida, tenía nuevos amigos y subordinados; un trabajo estable y sobre todo dos figuras a las que podría llamar "padres". Era una hermosa mentira si le preguntaban ahora, un rol que disfruto en su momento, a pesar que tras esa nueva mascara que portaba, tuvo que cometer actos atroces en contra de los que alguna vez fueron los amigos y aliados de Ken Kaneki.

Cada batalla que libró en nombre de CCG, cada vida que sesgo como " _Haise_ ", ayudaron a romper las ataduras de contenían a la bestia durmiente que realmente era, pero cuando logro por fin ver la luz del día… se había dado cuenta del daño que había causado y supo de antemano que cada acto que había hecho hasta ahora había sido un error.

No había marcha atrás en la cadena de errores y mentiras que había realizado con respecto a su situación como investigador, solamente le quedaba buscar la manera de enmendar la situación de alguna forma. Fue momento de poner sobre la balanza que era importante para él, nombres como Kuki Urie, Saiko Yonebayashi, Tooru Mutsuki y Ginshi Shirazu aparecieron en su mente. Nombres que no debían de tener un peso en comparación de aquellos que valoraba en su pasado pero que al final lo orillaron a cometer una acción completamente arriesgada.

Fue entonces que preparó el escenario de su último acto como Haise Sasaki y regresar al mundo como Ken Kaneki. Para poder redimirse tuvo que capturar a Eto y a liberar a esa dulce niña llamada Hinami, una vez cumplido aquellos dos objetivos sintió que su trabajo había terminado, por lo tanto no tenía sentido seguir con vida, ya no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo tan cruel.

Tal vez la vida se encargó de arrebatarle muchas cosas, pero al fin el actuaría como un completo egoísta sin importarle las consecuencias de su decisión, pues el solo tenía un objetivo en claro.

¿Podría darse el lujo de tener una muerte digna?

No lo sabía y no le importaba, ya no tenía sentido permanecer con vida y por primera vez en toda su patética vida él podía darse el lujo de cumplir con su capricho. Él lo había decidido, el día de su muerte seria el día de hoy.

Ahora, en este preciso instante, veía la cosa algo diferente. Se puso en el lugar de Amon, y creyó comprender un poco mejor el motivo que le empujó a tomar esta decisión, teniendo al alcance otra opción.

 _¡_ _Eres un completo idiota! –_ una voz resonó en su mente reprendiéndolo de sus acciones

Sí, quizás Touka tuvo toda la razón. Tenía que admitirlo fue bueno conocerla, con sus virtudes, defectos y esos arrebatos de agresividad, pero se arrepentía de haberla abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. En definitiva, ella tenía razón. A fin de cuentas solo era un bastardo egoísta que se esconde tras las faldas de un héroe trágico queriendo ganar más poder con el pretexto de proteger a los demás e irónicamente una vez más iba a abandonarla.

Esto me trae recuerdos Arima-san – la voz de Kaneki sonaba tranquila a pesar de estar enfrentando a quizás la muerte misma.

El aludido solo lo observaba estoicamente mientras veía como se quitaba su chaqueta negra, dejando a relucir sus marcados músculos.

Me engañaste por completo, me convertiste en un desconocido y gracias a ti viví estos dos últimos años en una vil y estúpida mentira. ―Continúo el ex investigador hablando con una extrema parsimonia mientras se quitaba las gafas―.Pero no te culpo ni te odio, porque también disfrute vivir así y en realidad te veo como mi salvador.

Arima se mantuvo en silencio ante los reclamos de su antiguo discípulo e indudablemente su "hijo", la animosidad entre ambos era similar, por un lado Ken no deseaba esta batalla, era un sentimiento que solamente había aflorado cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a Amon, claro que en esos instantes tenía otra manera de pensar, de alguna manera deseaba mantenerse "humano" a los ojos de los demás, pero esta vez era completamente diferente en todo los sentidos.

El compartía un lazo con la persona con la que combatiría a muerte por segunda ocasión, "Haise" de alguna manera aún continuaba dentro de él, estaban presente los recuerdos de cuando portaba esa mascara que el "Shinigami de la CCG" le había otorgado.

Pero recordó la cosa más importante que Kishou Arima la había enseñado, jamás hables con los Ghoul y el haría lo mismo con el, tal vez era la mejor idea para sobrellevar la carga de esta pelea.

No pudo ocultar una escueta sonrisa, al menos sabía una cosa, que Hinami y Touka estarían a salvo.

Con ese pensamiento, pronto su kakugan se manifestó en su ojo izquierdo, seis extremidades aparecieron en su espalda baja, Arima miraba impávido aquella transformación, un deje de decepción apareció en sus facciones, afianzó el portafolio en sus manos, se acomodó levemente los anteojos como si la amenaza frente a él fuese tan peligrosa como lo sería algo cotidiano, el portafolios dio paso a su quinque, un arma que Ken conocía perfectamente ya que un tiempo fue su arma. El filo de "Narukami" se mostró amenazante en las manos del Segador de la CCG, un Aura que ni el propio Kaneki era capaz de emitir cuando aquella arma estaba en su posesión. La prueba definitiva que su maestro y padre le había puesto estaba a un nivel mucho mayor que el Segador Negro.

Encorvándose levemente el Ghoul de un solo ojo se preparó para arremeter con sus seis extremidades, las cuales apuntaron amenazadoramente hacia Arima Kishou, quien imito la acción con su quinque, esperaron uno instantes para desatar su furia, haciendo estremecer hasta los cimientos de la fortaleza de Cochlea. Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos dos sus rinkakus trataron de cortar la carne del investigador con ferocidad y brutalidad, solamente para ser detenidos por el filo del quinque de Arima, Ken no se mostraba sorprendido por la férrea defensa de su mentor, decidió variar sus ataques con la experiencia ganada con sus prácticas que sostuvo tanto con Arima como con Akira Mado. Dos de sus rinkakus se afianzaron sobre los barrotes de la protección de aquel puente para simplemente hacer que el joven volara por el aire mientras que los otro cuatro extremidades se endurecieron en extremo como si fuesen lanzas, gracias a la aceleración sus tentáculos, se clavaron en el metal, pero desgraciadamente su presa previo ese movimiento alejándose de con rapidez, a distancia que el Segador había creado fue recorrida por el mismo hombre.

Kaneki estaba sorprendido y sobre todo abrumado por la inminente respuesta de Arima, el investigador mantenía una expresión tranquila, cosa que su discípulo decidio imitar, pero sus facciones se tensaban traicionándolo. Los rinkakus dieron varios latigazos para tratar de lastimar al investigador, el filo de Narukami se movio a velocidades vertiginosas rechazando cada golpe que el hibrido trataba de dar sin éxito, la diferencia entre ambos era bastante clara. Ken sabía que tenía la mejor mano, gracias a la evolución de su poder, debido a que había canibalizado a Eto, pero Arima continuaba defendiéndose sin mucho esfuerzo. Danzando a través de ellos, traspasando la defensa impenetrable que debían de ser, pero que el investigador perforaba con una tranquilidad inhumana.

El monstruo que debía ser Ken Kaneki en esos instantes mostraba más humanidad que el humano llamado Arima con sus habilidades que lo hacían un monstruo.

El segador negro desistió en su embate, sopeso sus oportunidades. La única manera de tener una posibilidad de ganar era utilizando todo su poder para sobrepasar al monstruo que era Kishou Arima, pero no sabia cuanta ventaja le daría en contra de su mentor, suspiro tratando de aclarar su mente, el negro de sus extremidades extra se mezclaban con la sombra que generaba esa sección de la fortaleza, dando una sensación de amenaza, pronto estas empezaron a agitarse con violencia, señal que el siguiente ataque será devastador. El segador de CCG mantuvo el agarre en su quinque, el filo de Narukami solto leves chispas. Pronto ambos se lanzaron frente a frente destrozando el puente donde combatían.

* * *

Irónico, ese era el pensamiento del Ghoul de un solo ojo al mirar a su alrededor, en el punto más bajo de Cochlea, se encontraba un campo de flores, el mismo escenario donde lo derrotó la última vez, su cuerpo estaba realmente maltrecho y difícilmente podía considerarse humano, un término que encontró desagradable en su boca.

No tenía brazos, ni tampoco piernas; sabía que su mentor era una clase de persona metodista que sabía cómo superar con su fuerza a sus oponentes, pero de alguna forma no sintió odio provenir de él, de hecho un sentimiento de nostalgia embargo el corazón de Ken, mientras que en silencio el Shinigami se acercó hasta encontrarse de pie frente a él.

So rostro se mostraba impasible y estoico como si ese acto no hubiese tenido importancia alguna, pero el deje de tristeza aparecía levemente en los ojos del albino.

Arima también había sufrido heridas leves. A decir verdad era la primera vez que un ghoul lo había herido de esa manera, una parte del investigador sentía orgullo por el pequeño logró que su discípulo había logrado en esos dos años que estuvieron juntos. Alzo levemente su quinque para tratar de eliminar lo que tal vez fue su único error.

¡Arima–san! ―Un sujeto irrumpió en el lugar, entrando como desesperado a la plaza principal y avanzando hasta el herido investigador con urgencia.

¿Qué quieres? ― el investigador no se dio la vuelta manteniendo su atención en el moribundo ghoul que estaba tirado frente a sus pies.

¡Un grupo de desconocidos nos está atacando! ―Le informó alarmado y lleno de pánico―. ¡Debemos irnos, señor Arima!

No hubo más explicaciones, una parte de las instalaciones explotó por completo frente a sus ojos, haciendo añicos su supuesto material indestructible. La fortaleza comenzó a congelarse. Como la invasión de los ghoul en la base en la que se encontraba se había encargado de diezmar a la mayoría de los investigadores, no había nadie que pudiese contrarrestar aquel grupo que venía entrando.

¡Hay que salir de aquí!, debemos resguardarlo pronto ―Aquel hombre no lo pensó dos veces, tomó del brazo al cegador de la CCG y comenzó a correr en dirección a la zona de escape central en donde un helicóptero de la CCG ya los esperaba.

Kaneki miró desde el suelo el pánico en todos y las enormes flamas alzándose con sus colores naranjas y rojos por todos lados, los agentes de la CCG. Caer uno a uno frente a él y los sobrevivientes correr de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Pero entre todas las cosas que pudo olfatear, detecto el aroma de un chico aproximadamente de unos 17 años, uno que salía de entre el fuego completamente ileso, portando una chaqueta oscura y cabello castaño, y en su brazo derecho yacía un guante rojo metálico con una esfera verde en el centro de la mano, no sabía quién era, pero había algo en su rostro que se la hacía demasiado familiar.

¡Aquí hay un herido! ―El muchacho gritó, dirigiéndose rápidamente al cuerpo en el suelo―. ¡Kiba, Koneko-chan sigan a esos bastardos y no dejen que escapen! ―Indicó a sus amigos, quienes no muy convencidos asintieron y volaron con presura tras Arima y sus hombres―. ¡Oh carajo! ―El castaño se hincó al lado de Kaneki, observándolo con pánico y alteración. Kaneki alcanzó a toser un poco y entonces Issei notó que el chico que estaba tendido en aquel campo de flores, solamente era el torso ya que las extremidades habían sido cortadas―. ¡Resiste, resiste amigo estarás bien! ― Le prometió, mirando de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, apretando fuertemente la quijada ante el panorama tan tétrico que se mostraba frente a sus ojos.

H…Hide. ―habló Kaneki forzadamente, llamando la atención del joven castaño.

¿Hide? Quién es… ―Issei no termino de hacer su pregunta ya que Kaneki volvió a vomitar sangre, recuperándose de esa bocanada que le restaba más de su líquido vital carmesí, volvió a tomar aire, no sabía para cuanto más le alcanzaría la vida.

El… rey… de un… ojo...―Tosió, ensuciando el brazo de Issei con la sangre que se derramó entre sus labios, pero este sólo lo sostuvo de la cabeza con más fuerza. Issei estaba totalmente desorientado, ese chico estaba sufriendo mucho y aun así ni con el twilight healing de Asia podría salvarlo.

¡¿El rey?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ― Issei pidió más información, y Kaneki, se obligó a permanecer con vida.

Aogiri… el rey. ―El ex segador negro miraba a la nada, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse con violencia

No hables… ―Dijo con una mirada llena de lastima mezclada de confusión y shock, mirando a una de sus amigas y llamándola para auxiliar a Kaneki quien sentía su muerte muy cerca.

No dejes… vivo al rey… por favor… ―Rogó, mirando posando esos ojos vacíos en la figura de Issei

Tranquilo… yo me haré cargo lo prometo…―Respondió suavemente, mirando también a Asia quien derramaba lagrimas por la desgarradora escena. Sabía que el chico iba a morir, pero de alguna forma se aferraba en una vaga esperanza por ayudarlo, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero lo que si sabía es que solo se estaba engañando a sí misma.

Issei-san. ―La ex monja hablo con un tono de voz apenas audible, Issei comprendió bien, tomo ambas manos de la joven rubia y las bajo lentamente deteniendo la magia de Asia en el proceso, lo único que podían hacer por el joven, era acompañarlo en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Sin embargo, Kaneki tocando la agonía, encontró en esa voz y personalidad del castaño el rostro de quien le resultaba parecido, la única persona que lo había salvado de su soledad, la única que se atrevió a hablarle justo cuando ningún otro niño lo hacía, la única luz que había aparecido en ese mundo lleno de mierda, y sin más la menciono confundiéndose entre sus delirios.

H… Hide, n-no te vayas. ―Issei frunció más el rostro al escuchar aquel nombre, era claro por la mirada perdida carente de cordura y la voz ansiosa indicaba que esa persona era muy importante para ese muchacho. El emperador rojo se inclinó y tomo su cabeza con mucha delicadeza sosteniéndola firmemente - Estoy aquí.

Te extraño. ―Issei sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando los ojos vacios del joven le miraron con cariño, sin más remedio asintió correspondiéndole con una amarga sonrisa. Asia definitivamente lloraba debido a los delirios del pelinegro además la situación era demasiado trágica para ella. Queriendo parecer maduro y capaz de controlar la situación el Sekiryuutei dando un apretón al cuerpo de Kaneki para reconfortarlo, y éste comenzó a llorar fuertemente a pesar de no tener ojos, cargado de sentimientos de nostalgia y culpa que llevaba arrastrando por años enteros, por el arrepentimiento, por mirar una vez más ese rostro que dejó morir hacía muchos años―. Perdóname… por dejarte solo. ―Dejó salir entre un par de labios secos y grietados, soltando lágrimas que desfilaban sin fin al mencionar aquellas palabras que nunca tuvo el valor de decirlas.

No te preocupes, amigo todo está bien, todo está bien…―Le respondió Issei para calmarlo con voz apenas audible como el si fuese aquella persona, haciéndolo justo a tiempo, pues Kaneki dio un último respiro un segundo después, finalmente las lágrimas cesaron, al igual que su pulso.

¡N-no respira! – fue la amarga confirmación que solto la portadora del Twilight Healing

El tiempo pasaba y la sacerdotisa continuaba obcecada en la infructuosa resucitación, hasta que una mano cálida se posó firmemente en su hombro. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Issei, quien le negaba con los ojos cerrados y la cara descompuesta en tristeza. La voluntad de Asia desfalleció, por completo y pese a saber perfectamente las cosas que contemplaría ahora siendo un demonio ésta muerte le dejó un sinsabor particular y fue incapaz de contener varias lágrimas de dolor. Le mataba la impotencia y la ansiedad.

¡Issei! ― Rías finalmente llegó junto a Rossweisse y Sona a auxiliarlo, pero el mencionado negó, indicándole que no había más que hacer, el chico estaba muerto. Dejó caer suavemente su cuerpo en el suelo, poniéndose de pie y mirando con odio puro el firmamento.

¡Malditos bastardos! ―Gritó enfurecido, estaba a punto de liberar su balance Breaker y salir disparado en dirección al área de despegue, sin embargo la delicada mano de Rias se lo impidió. Sin más remedio y observando con frustración, miró la nave elevarse en el aire.

 _Oye…_ ― _Un pequeño Hide de siete años de edad, vestido con un short y una playera amarilla con negro se acercó sonrojado y nervioso en la orilla de un parque de juegos en medio de un hermoso atardecer, se atrevía a preguntar_ ― _. ¿Tú eres ese niño que siempre anda leyendo libros en la escuela verdad?_

 _La pregunta tomó desprevenido el pequeño Kaneki, quien abandonó su relajada postura y bajo su libro de golpe. Miró al con mucho nerviosismo, quizás era otro niño que también lo molestaría._

 _¿E-esta m-mal? - Hide le sonrió tranquilizando un poco al chico tímido._

 _No quise decir eso. ―el chico rápidamente se sentó junto a él. ―Me mude recientemente aquí por lo que no tengo amigos, ¿quisieras ser mi amigo?_

 _El chico estaba nervioso, nunca antes le habían preguntado eso, por lo general en su escuela era molestado por otros niños más grandes que él, cada día que pasaba siempre hallaban la forma de humillar al pequeño Kaneki, ya sea tirando sus libros al escusado o humillándolo en frente de todos los niños de formas comúnmente usadas por los abusivos del colegio._

 _Etto. E-esta b-bien – el pequeño Ken mostraba un poco de vergüenza ante la petición pero no pudo ocultar su alegría_

 _¡Genial! ―Hideoshi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alegría, tanto así que el efusivo joven tomo una de sus manos mientras se presentaba formalmente._

 _Mi nombre es Hideoshi, Hideoshi Nagachika ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?_

 _K-kaneki. Ken Kaneki ―El chico unas vez más le sonrió mientras ambos estrechaban sus manos formando así un vínculo muy fuerte de amistad._

 _Oye Kaneki…_ _¿Qué harías si te dieran una segunda oportunidad? ―_ _Hide hizo una extraña pregunta tomando por sorpresa a un mayor Ken Kaneki_

La luz era demasiado molesta, tanto que tardo en abrir sus párpados, y no le permitía respirar. Las fuerzas comenzaron a volver a su ser. — _¿La aprovecharías? Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._

* * *

La visión de Kaneki estaba aclarándose. Había recuperado la consciencia, cuando por fin abrió los ojos:

 _Despierta_. _―_ Una voz femenina pero imponente se escuchó en su cabeza,

 _Una luz delicada comenzaba a iluminar aquel lugar lleno de tinieblas, abrió pesadamente uno de sus parpados solo para contemplar aquel polvo brillante que estaba materializándose frente a el, Kaneki creía que se trataba de alguna idiotez o algún sueño muy raro, pero entonces fue cuando pudo comprobar realmente que todo aquel mal rato que paso fue real._

 _Despierta. —Una vez más insistió la voz femenina…_

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos pudo observar a una hermosa joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Hinami, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforme escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. Eso causo extrañeza en el joven ghoul, por el hecho de que esa escuela estaba casi del otro lado del Japón.

Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. — Dijo la chica con voz solemne—. Ken Kaneki.

Kaneki intentaba sopesar una y otra vez lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se suponía que debía estar en los confines más profundos del infierno, se suponía que al fin había obtenido la paz que tanto deseaba, de hecho ese fue su maldito plan desde que recobro sus recuerdos, pero entonces.

 _ ***¿Porque diablos sigo con vida?***_

¿Quién mierda eres tú? —Pregunto sin el más minino tacto en su tono de voz—. ¿Que hago aquí?

La joven no hizo nada, solamente observaba completamente a su nueva torre, ella misma había presenciado todo el alboroto que había ocurrido en las instalaciones de la CCG, evidentemente sabía quién era el, que clase de criatura era y sobre todo por qué le apodaban el segador negro. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar como normalmente pasa en cualquier día normal. Ambos se miraban fijamente tratándose de descifrar todo con la mirada, duraron así más de 5 minutos hasta que alguien decidió ceder. Ajustándose un poco las gafas al fin la chica decidió hablar.

No deberías dirigirte así a tu ama. – había un tono de molestia en la voz de la señorita frente a Ken - ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?

¿Ama?,—Kaneki creyó que era una clase de chiste barato y sin gracia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del pupitre y se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo un instante tratando de comprender lo que sucedía – No sé de qué "Ama" estás hablando… - el ghoul miro de soslayo – Al menos deberías presentarte –

Perdon, mi error – la joven se ruborizo por el pequeño desliz que había tenido – Mi nombre es Sona Sitri… Y soy tu nueva ama

¿Sitri?¿Ama? – el pelinegro se mostraba cauto ante esas palabras – Vaya me ha tocado una loca con síndrome de octavo grado… al menos decidiste usar algo inteligente – Sona abrió levemente los ojos ante el evidente insulto del ghoul – Bien por ti por leerte el Ars Goetia

El joven investigador ignoro levemente a la jovencita mientras revisaba su cuerpo, noto que sus ropas había sido cambiadas, lógicamente no vestia los harapos en que se habían convertido su traje de combate, vestia una camisa de camida larga y un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros. Ken noto la calidad de las ropas, una de las pocas cosa que Arima le había enseñado aparte de como combatir ghoul de manera eficiente era escoger la ropa apropiada para un investigador de la CCG, por eso supo que lo que ropas eran bastante caras.

La sorpresa en los ojos del ex investigador no se hizo esperar, suspendido en el aire, con un brillante azul pálido, noto como un extraño símbolo impedía su salida de aquella sala, dio unos paso atrás llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza, tenía la misma amarga sensación de cuando supo que había sido convertido en Ghoul en corta de su voluntad, claro que esa vez era una persona completamente diferente pero ahora la situación era otra. Sentia como la ira empezaba a llenar sus pensamientos, una mirada despectiva se asomó por sus dos ojos, lentamente su ojo izquierdo empezó a cambiar de color, la esclera se ennegreció por completo y el iris se volvió de un rojo brillante.

No sé qué carajos estés haciendo pero detente. —Kaneki observaba a Sona con su kakugan, después de todo al cometer canibalismo y al comerse la coraza de Eto este había desarrollado un kakugan más escalofriante así como también perfeccionar su kakuja de una forma realmente monstruosa—. Mi paciencia se agota.

No iras a ningún lado. —Respondió de forma monótona. —Debemos hablar.

Kaneki observo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil con una mirada llena de incredulidad y de sarcasmo.

¿Hablar? —Le pregunto una vez más con esa voz acida y carente de emociones. —Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Te equivocas, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Sona se cruzó de brazos manteniendo su postura de superioridad

El segador negro observo como aparecían los miembros del concejo estudiantil uno a uno, a pesar de todo podía ver un atisbo de temor en los ojos de los presentes, en especial de los miembros del sexo femenino, quienes mantenían una distancia bastante prudente, inclusive la vise presidenta se veía algo abrumada de la imponente presencia del nuevo miembro. El ghoul les mandaba una mirada despectiva a los presentes e indudablemente el salón estaba cubierto con un aroma bastante familiar para él. No eran ghouls, pero tampoco humanos, no sabía qué clase de criatura eran y comprendió por qué no podía salir del aula de clases.

No lo repetiré… déjame irme – la voz de Ken mostraba era bastante amenazante –

Es algo que no puedo permitirte – la joven se mostró tranquila ante la peligrosidad que denotaba su nueva adquisición – Estas confundido y es mi deber como tu ama – Sona camino tranquilamente hasta un escritorio que estaba frente a ella para sentarse sobre el – aclararte ciertas dudas

El ghoul relajo su postura levemente, el resto de los recién llegados imitaron la acción pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente al pelinegro quien se mantenía atento a sus alrededores, Sona cruzo las piernas dándole un aire de arrogancia y una sonrisa que denotaba su estatus frente al joven, ese tipo de comportamiento estaba crispando los nervios de Kaneki, no era por la evidente falta de respeto que tenía con él, sino que físicamente le recodaba a la Touka de hace dos años. Solto un bufido de exasperación, ya empezaba a comparar esa joven irrespetuosa con su vieja amiga.

Al menos Touka las tenía más grandes – un comentario sarcástico salió de los labio del hibrido –

Hare como que no escuche eso – Sona se sonrojo levemente comprendiendo a que se refería su nuevo sirviente – Lo primero que te diré que es que moriste

Esa última revelación hizo que Ken diera perdiera levemente el equilibrio, se agarro fuertemente la cabeza, varios flashazos de recuerdos inundaron su mente en ese instante, su respiración se agito y sus ojos temblaban ante la ansiedad de la que estaba siendo presa, miro sus brazos y piernas, indudablemente habían sido regeneradas, pero aun con sus capacidades como Ghoul eso le tomaría tiempo, quizás un par de días, una risa empezó a salir de su garganta, tal vez estaba en el inframundo y este era su infierno personal. La risa de Kaneki hizo que los jóvenes a su alrededor se mostraran tensos ante la reacción del su nuevo compañero, no muchos reaccionaban de esa manera, un ejemplo eran Issei y Asia quienes tomaron la situación con mayor naturalidad.

Ya veo – el ghoul recupero la postura mientras su respiración se normalizaba – entonces estoy en el infierno… e imaginar que seria una escuela

Primero dije que moriste – Sona continuaba serena ante el desplante del ex investigador – Mas nunca dije que estuvieras muerto

¿A que te refieres? – el pelinegro miro fijamente a la joven sentada en el escritorio - ¿Qué me reviviste?... Vamos no bromees – el joven esbozo una sonrisa cargada de ironia

De hecho es verdad… Ken Kaneki – nuevamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Sona hizo su aparición – Lo hice porque vi tu potencial como mi sirviente –

La tensión y la temperatura cambiaron drásticamente alrededor de la figura de Ken Kaneki, pronto la sonrisa de su rostro se borró por completo, camino con lentitud hasta donde se encontraba sentada Sona, olvidando toda delicadeza en su persona tomo del cuello del uniforme a la que debía ser su salvadora, el resto de los jóvenes se tensaron preparándose para arremeter contra del Ghoul, pero una simple mirada de la joven de lentes les hizo desistir de cualquier acción.

¿Sirviente? – el ghoul miraba con despecho a los ojos violáceos de Sona – Acaso te crees una persona de la nobleza…

No me creo… lo soy – de nueva cuenta la superioridad en las palabras de la joven hizo acto de presencia - Soy la heredera de la noble casa Sitri, una de las 72 familias fundadoras de la inframundo y una demonio de clase alta

¡CORTA CON EL ACTO DE CHUUNIBYOU! – el pelinegro se molestó por las palabras de la joven – ¡LOS DEMONIOS NO EXISTEN!

¿En serio? – Sona ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía encantadoramente - ¿Cómo explicas la barrera que no te deja ir? – ambos sostuvieron las miradas uno contra el otro – O piensas decir que es tecnología de CCG… - la arrogancia en la voz de la Sitri continuaba molestando al hibrido – me imagino que diras que esto es un kakugan

De la espalda baja de la joven brotaron dos alas de murciélago negras, un leve deje de sorpresa y la repentina aparición de aquella extremidades extra hizo que soltara a la chica, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pronto noto que el resto de los jóvenes a su alrededor imito la acción de Sona Sitri, Kaneki se dejó caer al suelo, visiblemente perturbado por la situación enferma en la que estaba metido, no se comparaba en nada cuando Touka amablemente le hizo ver la realidad de su situación o de alguna manera el mismo bloqueo sus reacciones en esos momentos.

Como te dije anteriormente – Sona se arregló su uniforme mientras se acercó al perturbado joven – Moriste hace unas horas, tu cuerpo estaba prácticamente destrozado y diste tu ultimo respiro en esos momentos – la suavidad con la que narraba los eventos enfermaron en demasía al joven arrodillado – Hace poco tiempo la facción demoniaca se enteró de la existencia de los Ghoul en el mundo, pero extrañamente solamente es una especie endémica dentro de los distritos de Tokyo – Ken puso atención en las explicación de Sona – El número de tu especie es reducido y se puede considerar en extinción, no sabemos si son una evolución natural de la humanidad o una mutación – el ghoul miraba fijamente al rostro de la joven – Tu especie llamo nuestra atención para reclutarlos en nuestras fuerzas… era una lástima que cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaba siendo confinados no pudimos hacernos de ustedes

¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? – Kaneki aun no coordinaba correctamente sus ideas

Estoy tratando de decir que nosotros teníamos planeado reclutarlos a ustedes como miembros principales en nuestras fuerzas. No cabe duda que unas criaturas excepcionales como ustedes servirían bien en nuestras filas – La frialdad en las palabras de Sona enhervó la sangre del ghoul pero logró disimularlo

Sin duda, la frialdad de Kaneki para manejar la situación era realmente increíble. Cualquier otra persona estaría confundida y hasta aterrada de tratar de si siquiera pensar en las palabras de aquella joven impertinente, pero entonces, si esa chica decía que pertenece a un noble clan de demonios entonces le daba la completa impresión, prácticamente la chica le estaba dando a entender que esclavizarían a los ghouls capturados. Furia, una creciente furia comenzó a emerger dentro de su ser, sintió que en lugar de sangre la propia lava corría de forma salvaje por sus venas.

Maldita perra – leves espasmos estaban manifestándose en el cuerpo del ghoul, de tan solo pensar como aquellas criaturas usarían a la pequeña Hinami como una simple herramienta, le calaba en lo mas profundo de su ser.

No hubo necesidad de más charla, en menos de un segundo dos extremidades tan rojas como la sangre emergieron de la espalda baja del ghoul apuntando de forma amenazadora a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Debería hacerte pedazos ahora mismo – la ira estaba manifestándose en las acciones del antiguo investigador

¿Porque la molestia? – a pesar del evidente peligro Sona no se mostraba asustada – Tu no hacías lo mismo con los humanos que se volvieron tu alimento – Kaneki abrió levemente los ojos pero su dos extremidades extra se mantenían firmes – En nuestro caso imagina que serían nuestros sirvientes, no tendrían que preocuparse por la sociedad y ser cazados por la CCG

¡ESO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE SER SIMPLES HERRAMIENTAS! – todo el cuerpo del híbrido se tensaba - ¡Al menos el cazar humanos es parte de nuestra naturaleza...!

!Un pretexto para justificar sus crímenes! – la Sitri cerró sus ojos ignorando completamente el arrebato del ghoul- Las demás facciones habían decidido intervenir para exterminarlos, pero debido a que estaban concentrados en una sola región facilitó el postergar esa acción- Ken apretaba los puños ante la verdad – el problema radicó en las armas que nacieron de sus cuerpos... los quinques se volvieron valiosos, imagina que son como los elefantes y los rinocerontes, cazados y destazados por su marfil – un segundo par de extremidades nacieron de su espalda - Al menos estarían protegidos por la eternidad

Esa última palabra resonó en cada recoveco de la mente de Ken Kaneki, el joven había pasado por alto la "milagrosa" manera en que había sido devuelto al reino de los vivos, pronto empezó a atar cabos para comprender su situación actual, solamente necesitaba confirmar algo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – el cambio repentino de personalidad fue sorpresivo, la tranquilidad en las palabras del ghoul hizo que la pelinegra de cabello corto parpadeara confundida –

Te reencarne como un demonio de clase baja - la joven explicaba con calma – Era la única manera de devolverte la vida, de este momento y por el resto de tu existencia me perteneces como mi leal sirviente

Que te jodas – Sona se sobresaltó por el insulto del ghoul - ¿Quién te dio el derecho? – un nuevo par de rinkakus hicieron acto de presencia - ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS TE DIO EL DERECHO?! –

Espera un momento... – Saji se atrevió a hablar llamando la atención del joven – Deberías de estar feliz de estar en este mundo con una nueva vida

Sin ninguna advertencia, Genshirou Saji salió volando vertiginosamente hacia una de las paredes, el resto miro mudo como su compañero y amigo golpeaba con fuerza la pared de aquel salón, Ken ni siquiera miro al chico quien con dificultad trato de comprender que lo había golpeado, Sona apretó su mandíbula al mirar como uno de los rinkakus estaba donde segundos atrás se encontraba su peón, cuando su hermana le dijo que mantuviera cuidado con su nuevo sirviente comprendió la razón de sus palabras. El ghoul frente a ella era peligroso, aún teniendo a toda su corte reunida la habilidad del joven frente a ellos era mucho mayor que la suma de toda su fuerza.

Yo quería morir – esa frase hizo que todos en el salón tragaran saliva – Ya estaba harto de esta maldita existencia y de este pútrido mundo – Ken bajo la mirada agotado – Yo no pedí ser así, no soy como Touka o Hinami-chan quienes nacieron como ghouls– los ojos del ex investigador se colocaron sobre Sona – no como Saiko o Tooru quienes aceptaron convertirse en unos para combatirlos – los seis rinkakus se colocaron amenazantes sobre la figura de Sona – Nuevamente alguien tiene que joderme la existencia

¡Tranquilizate!- Tsubaki se interpuso entre ama y sirviente – ¡Se que suena arbitrario pero debes de entender que la situación puede ser mejor!

El ghoul de un solo ojo empezó a proferir carcajadas desequilibradas, enfermas, dementes. Por primera vez, todos los presentes le veían reír de esa forma tan siniestra, y se arrepentían de la experiencia: los pelos se les pusieron de punta.

¡¿Puede ser mejor dices?! ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón que pueda macar la diferencia? –Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la vise presidenta, quien estaba preparada por si una vez más decide atacar la nueva torre de Sona−. ¿Sabes? Lo que me causa gracia es que defiendas con tanto esmero a esta ¿cómo decirlo? Ah sí, de esta chica, porque al final de cuentas las cosas no cambian. La señorita proveniente de la realeza demoniaca solo los ve como unos esclavos que no valen nada y ustedes tan enceguecidos por las palabras bonitas que ella les dedica, sin duda hacen que besen el suelo por donde ella camina. –Sonrió con sorna, cuando vio la impresionada expresión de Tsubaki, una que denotaba mucha consternación y confusión−. Simplemente no lo entiendo. Observar las caras de todos ustedes y ver las acciones que difieren de sus palabras me ponen de nervios. — Esta vez poso su mirada en Meguri quien escondía un objeto.

¿Creíste que no lo notaria? ¿Qué harás? ¿Usaras mi propia quinque en mi contra? —Efectivamente, Meguri tenía en sus manos la quinque mejor conocida como Yukimura 1/3, la misma que le había regalado Arima Kishou cuando portaba la máscara llena de mentira conocida como Haise sasaki.

¡¿Tengo otra opción?! ¡Tenemos que tomar precauciones contra ti! –Gritó Meguri algo nerviosa, alzando los brazos en posición de guardia mientras empuñaba la quinque.

En cuestión de milisegundos se escuchó un poderoso estruendo, el impacto fue tan monstruoso como corpóreo. Otro de los rinkakus golpeaba sin clemencia a Tsubaki quien estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando detecto que las facciones corporales de Kaneki nuevamente se mostraron amenazantes, haciendo que saliera despedida en retroceso a una velocidad increíble dando vueltas sin control y golpeando con su cuerpo un estante de libros que se encontraba en el salón en cuestión.

—¡Arrg! ¡D-demonios! –De entre sus dientes apretados, salían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Cuando reunió fuerzas para abrir los ojos, divisó a Meguri que sin poder soportar más había decidido a atacar al ghoul con la quinque, quien sin mayor esfuerzo era detenido por los tentáculos rojos

¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudo anticipar mi golpe a esta distancia?—La conmoción del caballero de Sona representada en una fiera mueca de dientes apretados, era mil veces mayor. Al ver de lo peligroso que era el ghoul, no dudó un segundo más en volver a atacar, tenía que acabar con él, usar la quinque para detener a una amenaza como la que suponía el ex investigador y pese a todos los factores que jugaban a su favor, una vez más erró el ataque por completo.

—Por tu postura, supongo que practicas alguna disciplina que implica el manejo de espadas. —Observo con desdén a la chica quien se mantenía en posición de guardia mientras temblaba levemente, comprendiendo que la situación se les había salido de las manos, los miembros restantes de la corte de Sona se posaron al lado de Meguri—. Supongo que era de esperarse que las cosas iban a terminar así. En fin, ¡Vamos a hacer algo bueno!, como cortesía, les daré la ventaja de atacar primero.

iSuficiente! – la voz de la joven noble hizo que todos le miraran fijamente - ¡Deben de guardar calma... Aunque no lo creas, no deseo verlos pelear entre ustedes!

Ken miró con molestia a Sona, estudio cada mensaje que su cuerpo mandaba, descubriendo que era verdad sus palabras, se agarro la cabeza exasperado, no podía creer el terrible atolladero en el que estaba metido y mucho menos lo estupido que resultaba. Demonios rondando en el mundo, tenía que tragarse esa realidad nuevamente.

Tomate tu tiempo para calmarte y tratar de aceptar tu situación – la heredera de los Sitri se dio la vuelta para irse – De momento pasaré por alto tu agresion en contra de nosotros... Pero la próxima vez no seré tan tolerante

¡CÁLLATE! – el ghoul tomó el escritorio con una mano arrojándolo hacia la ventana - ¡NO HE DICHO QUE ACEPTABA SERVIRTE!

No tienes opción- Sona miro de soslayo – Alégrate por tu nueva vida

Cegado por la ira, los rinkakus arremetieron contra la figura de Sona Sitri, de la nada emergieron varias espadas del suelo deteniendo el avance de las extremidades del ex investigador, caminando casualmente la figura de una pelirroja atravesó la puerta del salón, la mirada que le dirigió a Kaneki fue de desaprobación completa, no necesito ser un genio para comprender que la nueva persona era alguien de la misma naturaleza que los chicos allí reunidos, un segundo grupo se fue reuniendo alrededor del ghoul híbrido, lo que más le sorprendió fue que la mayoría de los miembros de ambos grupos eran mujeres, suspiro con molestia al notar la sugerencia de la castaña.

Te dije que era mala idea reencarnarlo como tu Torre – la pelirroja hablaba con cierta molestia – Eres terca Sona

Lo dices porque tú no lo puedes tener – Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adorno el rostro de Sona – es una lástima que yo le quedará con el premio

Si tú lo dices – ambas jóvenes conversaba ignorando al joven ghoul – Deberías de reprenderlo por sus actos

Hay que ser pacientes, es normal que este molesto – de alguna manera había cierta empatía en esas palabras – No todos reaccionan igual

Kaneki apretaba sus puños al ver como el par ignoraba por completo su situación, como si él fuese algo secundario, sin decir nada golpeo cada una de las espadas que escudaban a Sona, la pelirroja se sorprendió por la repentina acción, con fuerza el ghoul acortó la distancia entre el y el par de jóvenes, una pequeña jovencita albina se interpuso entre él y el par de demonios. Ignorando la apariencia de la pequeña, usó sus tentáculos para sacarla del camino.

La sorpresa fue doble ante la acción, la primera fue que el híbrido no tuvo reparo en ignorar la apariencia de la chica y la segunda fue con la facilidad con la que apartó a Toujo Koneko de su camino.

Una de las dos cosas que más molestaban a Rias Gremory era que lastimaran a sus sirvientes, la segunda era un secreto y Ken Kaneki había logrado enfurecer a la joven, pero también al grupo que la rodeaba. Sona intentó calmar la situación pero inclusive sus propios siervos se abalanzaron sobre el ghoul. Pronto la pared del salón se rompió en pedazos, la figura de una joven voló por los aires, detrás de ella y cubierto por el polvo de los escombros salió el autor de tal destruccion, Tsubasa cayo pesadamente al suelo, mientras que Kaneki lo hacía con bastante facilidad.

Dentro del salón las tambaleantes formas de aquellos jóvenes estaba sorprendidos por lo irreal que era la fuerza de ese joven. Momentos atrás todos los demonios se habían molestado por el trato que la pequeña Torre de Rias había recibido por parte del ghoul, creyendo que podían cobrarse tal insulto, el grupo de Rias y el los miembros del grupo de Sona trataron de someter sin éxito al perpretador.. Con gráciles pero también brutales movimientos el joven ghoul fue el que sometió al numeroso grupo.

Las primeras en caer fueron Tomoe Meguri y Xenovia Quarta, quienes sacaron sus espadas para tratar de intimidar al híbrido, pero la dureza del Kagune del segador negro logró resistir la potencia de Durandal y el filo de Yukimura 1/3 de la caballero de Sona, una vez descolocadas por la sorpresa fueron golpeadas con fuerza por el kagune, las siguientes fueron Hanakai Momo y Kusaka Reya. Aún cuando ambas eran excelentes alfiles, se vieron sobrepasadas por la velocidad que usó el ghoul sobre ellas, golpeando sus abdómenes con sus puños, no esperaban que una Torre fuese tan rápida para reaccionar, pero una vez que el aire abandonó sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo abatidas.

Yuuto Kiba aprovechó la distracción e invocó su Sword of Betrayer, con rapidez rompió la distancia que le separaba del su oponente, el problema con era que Ken estaba acostumbrado a combatir con oponentes más rápidos que el, así que la ventaja de Kiba se esfumó cuando el joven intercalaba sus propios puños y patadas con el uso de sus extremidades extra. Gasper por su parte no sabía si unirse a su compañero pero al notar como este era abrumado con la habilidad del ghoul intentó detener el tiempo de Kaneki, quien sintió como sus nervios se crisparon al sentir la amenaza provenir del pequeño damphir. De alguna manera logró cegarle al tomar a una desprevenida Tsubasa y arrojarla contra la pared destrozandola, levantando bastante polvo. Todo eso ocurrió en un lapso corto de tiempo.

Rias estaba anonadada, mientras que Sona se mostraba complacida por las habilidades de Kaneki, puede que para los ojos de la pelirroja la situación era bastante complicada por no decir peligrosa, pero ese arrebato de furia que presentó su nueva adquisición. No nubló la objetividad que el joven ex investigador demostraba a la hora de pelear. Por un instante miro a la única persona que no había realizado ninguna acción en contra del ghoul Ruruko estaba más preocupada por la salud de Genshiruo que por tratar de defender el honor de la torre de Rias.

Por cierto, Rias – la calma en la voz de Sona sacó de la sorpresa en la pelirroja - ¿Dónde está tu otra torre?

¿Eh?... Ocupada con unos exámenes – la Gremory ladeo su cabeza confundida por la extraña pregunta-

¿Y tu otro alfil y tú peón?- Rias entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender lo que pensaba su amiga de la infancia-

Están en club- la joven contesto de manera monótona – No entiendo tus preguntas

Con la sonrisa en los labios, Sona simplemente negó con la cabeza, la situación era de la más interesante, un solo demonio había sometido a dos séquitos completamente compenetrados, sabía que algunos demonios se especializaban en diferentes estilos de combate para los rating games, alguien como su nueva torre dejaría en alto su nombre en los registros del inframundo, solamente necesitaba tranquilizarlo un poco y negociar con él.

 _No me arrepiento de reclutarlo –_ el pensamiento de Sona era un poco desubicado ante la situación – _Muéstrame un poco más Ken Kaneki_

* * *

Issei estaba un poco preocupado por el joven que había sido rescatado por Sona Sitri, pero más que nada por la impresión que dejó el tipo en la mente del Sekiryuutei, nunca había visto morir a alguien de esa manera, había decidido olvidar sobre su muerte y en el caso de Asia logro superarlo con el trato de la rubia. Cuando el resto decidió ver qué pasaba con el nuevo siervo de la Sitri decidió quedarse atrás para ordenar sus ideas, aún se preguntaba quién era el "Rey de un solo ojo", debido a la preocupación e importancia que el joven había imprimido en sus palabras. Asia quien estaba caminando a su lado decidió que lo mejor era acompañarlo, aunque ella también sentía curiosidad por ver al nuevo aliado y compañero; para ella era más importante el castaño a su lado.

Issei-san, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?- la joven alfil estaba preocupada por el rostro que tenía el Sekiryuutei –

Es sobre lo que dijo ese tipo – el futuro rey del harem se mostraba preocupado – No dejo pensar en ese "Rey de un solo ojo"

¿No se referirá a Odin-sama? – la portadora del Twilight Healing ladeó la cabeza un poco confundida

No creo que sea eso, Asia-chan – Issei se rasco la cabeza un poco al notar lo tonto que era pensar que se trataba de Odin

Bueno, tal vez le puedas preguntar después- la chica sonrío cálidamente mientras que Issei asintió con fuerza

Tienes razón Asia – el castaño sonrío ante al sugerencia

La pareja iba tranquila hasta que un enorme estruendo les alertó que algo iba mal, sin decirse palabra alguna, comenzaron a correr en dirección del sonido, fue entonces cuando arribaron al edificio donde debían de estar tanto sus amigos como el consejo estudiantil, lo que vio Hyodou Issei hizo que se molestara completamente, parado sobre una inconsiente Tsubasa Yura, se encontraba el joven que habían sacado de la fortaleza de Colchea. Asia se llevó las manos a la boca para tratar de ocultar su asombro y terror al notar el Kagune que sobresalía de la espalda baja, el rostro de Kaneki denotaba la molestia que sentía en esos momentos. Detrás de él aparecieron una molesta Rias y una tranquila Sona.

Kaneki-san, creo que debes calmarte un poco – la condescendencia en la frase de Sona crisparon los nervios del ghoul – no necesito que te enemistes con el grupo de Rias

¡Sona! – la pelirroja miro molesta a su amiga de la infancia - ya es muy tarde para eso

La mirada desafiante en los ojos de Ken Kaneki, estaba puesta en Sona, no podía evitar sentirse humillado por la actitud que la joven demostraba a pesar de que claramente el ghoul se negaba a aceptar lo que ella dijera. Solamente esperaba que la pelirroja a su lado no actuara de manera imprudente, pero al notar como Rias nunca la decepcionaba se limitó suspirar agotada.

Decir que la heredera de los Gremory era joven pasional era quedarse corto, el notar como sus queridos siervos fueron rebajados y sometidos de una manera poco decorosa, pico el orgullo que la joven tenía en alto, antes de que Rias alcanzara al segador negro, un relámpago y el filo de una naginata hicieron que la Torre de Sona cambiará de posición.

Tsubaki se había reincorporado del artero y ruin golpe que el ghoul de un solo ojo le había dado, por su parte Akeno se encontraba muy molesta por el daño que profirió a sus kohai, cosa que la sacerdotisa del relámpago no perdonaría fácilmente. La mirada de Sona analizaba la postura que su sirviente estaba poniendo, llevo una de sus manos a sus lentes en voz baja comentó la posible estrategia que utilizaría su Torre.

Primero someter a Akeno, para evitar que lo sorprenda con sus relámpagos – Sona mantuvo su atención en Kaneki

Ara… Ara – Akeno no ocultaba su molestia pero su sonrisa indicaba que disfrutaba la situación – Eres muy malo, ghoul-chan… debería castigarte por tu mal comportamiento

Creo que paso – el ex investigador respondio con tranquilidad – De hecho no me gustan las de tu tipo

Es una lástima – la reina de Rias fingia tristeza – Que no estes a la altura de Issei-kun, al menos el es un caballero

Me alegra escuchar eso – el ghoul miro con frialdad mientras sus rinkakus apuntaron en la dirección de la sacerdotisa.

La hija de Baraqiel, empezó a lanzar rayos a quemarropa, ignorando por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, Ken comenzaba a moverse con rapidez dificultando la puntería de la sacerdotisa, Rias, Sona y Tsubaki miraban atónitas la habilidad del joven ghoul, demostrando que podía adaptarse con facilidad al oponente enfrente de él, una cualidad de los relámpagos era su dificultad en predecir su trayectoria debido al complicado comportamiento de los arcos eléctricos, pero Kaneki tenia experiencia de sobra al enfrentarse a la Narukami de Arima, experiencia que fue demostrando al notar la desesperación en la mirada de la Reina de la Princesa Ruina Carmesí, continuo esquivando dando brincos laterales, pronto el sudor hizo presencia en la frente de Akeno, con fuerza los tentáculos golpearon el suelo haciendo que le joven ganaral altitud, girando sobre si mismo, hizo que su kagune rompiera la distancia que separaba a ambos contendientes, el latigazo fue tremendo al igual que el castigo en el cuerpo de la jovencita.

El cuerpo de Akeno reboto en el frio piso, Rias apretó sus puños al ver como su amiga había sido herida por el ghoul.

Una vez inutilizada cuidar la distancia de la naginata... medir el tiempo entre cada golpe para tener una idea de su reacción- Tsubaki arremetió en contra del joven una vez que Akeno había caído, el ghoul esquivaba con algo de dificultad los estoques y cortes que daba la joven reina de Sona.

Veo que tienes habilidad para combatir a gente armada – la joven Shinra comentaba tranquilamente – es una lastima que no puedas seguirme el ritmo –

¿Eso crees? – la mirada del ghoul mostraba desinteres absoluto – si te comparar con mis subordinados eres tan solo una novata

La situación fue cambiando ha medida que los golpes de la joven Shinra iban fallando, con uno de sus rinkakus desarmó a Tsubaki mientras que dos de ellos tomaron la cintura de la joven lanzándola por los aires.

Sona no pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor ante la estrepitosa caída de su amiga y confidente, pero todo lo que estaba presenciando, le ayudaba a reafirmar la idea de convencer al ghoul que le sirviera, Rias mantuvo la distancia entre ellos, quizás empezó a comprender el porque de la obsesión de Sona con el ex investigador, levanto una de sus manos y repentinamente se trono uno de los dedos, aquel sonido fue perceptible a los finos oídos de los demonios, pero el solo hecho de hacerlo causo cierta repulsión en las jóvenes herederas, justo cuando Rias iba a hacer su primer movimiento, cierto castaño irrumpio en el campo sin previo aviso.

¡SI SERAS CABRON! – el Sekiryuutei intento golpear sin éxito a Kaneki - ¡¿PORQUE LASTIMASTE A AKENO-SAN Y A TSUBAKI-SEMPAI?!

¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – el ghoul miraba con desprecio a las figuras caídas de las dos jovencitas – No se debe tener compasión en una batalla… eso fue lo que me enseñaron

¡NOSOTROS SALVAMOS TU TRASERO… DEBERIAS SER AGRADECIDO! – Issei lanzaba golpes y patadas buscando lastimar a Ken –

Yo no pedi que me salvaran – Issei miro sorprendido a Ken mientras este simplemente creo distancia entre ellos – Estaba dispuesto a morir… de hecho eso era lo que quería – el castaño corrió tratando de alcanzar al ghoul – Pero el simple capricho de alguien que me ve como una herramienta, estoy aquí

¡QUE TIENE DE MALO ESO! – el ex investigador ahora era el que estaba sorprendido al castaño - ¡MIENTRAS PUEDA SER EL REY DEL HAREM! – el puño de Issei golpeo el rostro del ghoul, al mismo tiempo que su guante aparecía en su antebrazo - ¡Y PUEDA PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS… NO ME IMPORTA SER UNA HERRMIENTA!

Ya veo que eres un idiota – el segador negro sacudió levemente su cabeza – Solamente para confirmar… ¿Es importante tener un harem?

Claro que sí estar rodeado de pechos es el mayor paraíso que existe – Rias no pudo ocultar su vergüenza ante los idiota que podía ser el Sekiryuutei – Los pechos es el mayor legado del mundo

Te equivocas – Kaneki se levantó mientras corrió en contra de Issei – Lo importante es… olvídalo… alguien como tú no lo entendería

¡PENDEJO… NO TE HAGAS EL CHULO! – Issei imito la acción del ghoul para encontrarse frente a frente

Rias esperaba lo peor para el castaño, sorpresivamente el ex investigador descarto su kagune, el puño de Issei paso de largo, las manos de Kaneki tomaron el brazo del chico, girando sobre si mismo hizo que el cuerpo del castaño fuese elevado por encima de Kaneki haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, el golpe desoriento a Issei lo suficiente para que el ghoul rodeara con sus piernas el cuello de este y jalara el brazo en el cual estaba el boosted gear, la opresión que ejercio fue diezmando la circulación de la sangre, el castaño forcejaba sin mucho éxito, hasta que por fin perdió la conciencia. La pelirroja quedo muda por lo sencillo que había sido someter a Issei, Ken por su parte miro con cierta nostalgia al chico, había tomado esa decisión de dejarlo fuera de combate porque le recordó un poco a su amigo Hide.

El ex investigador se levantó del suelo, la ropa que tenía puesta estaba visiblemente sucia, pero esta no había recibido mucho daño, nuevamente el kagune se manifestó en el cuerpo del ghoul, camino con lentitud hasta estar frente a Rias y Sona.

Preguntare amablemente – la voz sin emociones de segador negro hizo estremecer levemente a la pelirrojo - ¿Puedes deshacer esto?

Sona miraba sin animos a su torre, suspiro con cansancio antes de responder a sabiendas que el humor del joven frente a ellas iba estar peor que hace unos momentos.

No se puede deshacer – la Sitri se cruzó de brazos mientras sostuvo la mirada a los ojos negros de Kaneki – Eres un demonio y mi sirviente… por el resto de la eternidad deberas obedecerme

Entiendo – los rinkakus del ghoul apuntaron a la figura de Sona – Entonces debo solamente matarte para ser libre

Todos enmudecieron ante la siniestra declaración de Ken Kaneki, Sona Sitri por su parte mantuvo su actitud tranquila ante la inminente amenaza que cernía sobre ella, cuando el ghoul estuvo a punto de realizar acción para ultimar la vida de su "ama", sintio detrás de él una sed de sangre y una aura de muerte tan grandes que hacia palidecer a la presencia que Eto Yoshimura emitia contra sus enemigos.

Sabe si haces eso me entristecería mucho – una voz jovial y alegre crispo los nervios del cegador negro – ¡No puedo permitir que lastimes a So-tan!

Lo ultimo que vio Kaneki antes de que su mundo se volviera negro fue la radiante sonrisa de una hermosa joven. Internamente empezó a culpar al destino y su suerte con las mujeres.

* * *

 **¡Hola a Todos! Aquí Aeretr con un nuevo proyecto... bueno no tan nuevo, mas bien una adopción de un trabajo previo. Cuando recibí la noticia de que Bellzador abandonaría sus trabajos por causas personales, decision que se respeta y se apoya; me puse en contacto con él para salvar alguno de sus proyectos en los que tenía interes.**

 **Oblivion sin duda era un buen trabajo y valía la pena salvarle del olvido (notesé la ironia del comentario), amablemente Bellzador acepto mi propuesta y haciendo una reedicion completa del capitulo 1 nacio esta nuevo trabajo, es un esfuerzo conjunto mío y del autor original llevarles esta nueva historia, logicamente espero continuar con el apoyo de Bellzador para continuar con este proyecto y esperando que entre en su agrado.**

 **Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes y que pasen buen fin de semana. Nos vemos en la actualizacion de Left Behind- espero... -_-U**


	2. I'm (not) alright

¡Qué día tan pesado!

Era inevitable ser víctima del arrepentimiento. De haber sabido que tendría que lidiar con tanto cuando decidió reencarnar al ex investigador… Pero al fin de cuentas no importaba si se consideraba el valor del premio que tenía en ahora tenía en su posesión, los daños eran preocupaciones menores, pues había conseguido alguien realmente digno de estar junto a su equipo. Sin embargo también había que considerar las consecuencias que trajo el arrebato del ghoul, quizás no escogió las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse hacia él y ahora mismo se lamentaba de ese hecho, sin embargo esto también le ayudo ver con sus propios ojos el desmesurado poder que tenía su nueva adquisición, podría decirse que Sona Sitri por un lado se sentía arrepentida; pero por el otro lado estaba más que complacida.

So-tan, debemos hablar – una voz llamo la atención de Sona mientras repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido

A la presidenta le iba a dar algo. Pocas veces observaba a su hermana con ese tipo de semblante, uno de extrema seriedad que incluso haría palidecer a la más impávida persona. Desviando la mirada accede a regañadientes, lo que mas quería en estos momentos era irse a su casa de una buena vez, darse un baño, sin duda alguna este día fue estresante y ahora vendría el regaño monumental de la Maou amante de las brujas moe.

Sin embargo, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, ella había cometido un error al tratar con el ghoul. Y como toda noble de la casa Sitri, siendo consciente de que había cometido una equivocación, escucharía el regaño de su hermana sin rechistar.

¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¿Te das cuenta de la peligrosidad que representa este joven?! – el tono de voz de la Maou Leviatán mostraba molestia pero su rostro denotaba preocupación

Sona solo se limitó a asentirle a su hermana. No podía evitar la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos, ahora sus siervos se mostraron muy confundidos debido a las palabras del pelinegro, confusión que se manifestó con mayor ímpetu cuando observaron que su propia ama se mantenía impasible ante una posible masacre. Dando entender que la vida de sus siervos poco le importaba.

Una mucama se encargó amablemente de reclinar la parte superior de la cama, donde el inconsciente ghoul yacía postrado. En estos momentos tenía un sello mágico en la frente que le mantenía en estado catatónico, pues Serafall a diferencia de su hermana había tomado precauciones drásticas. De hecho, solo Rias y el Maou Lucifer eran las personas que podían ser testigos en lo que acontecería con respecto al ghoul reencarnado y a Sona por supuesto. Todos los sirvientes quedaron descartados en ipso facto.

¿Y estas consiente de que ahora tus sirvientes dudan de tu lealtad? – realmente avergonzada la presidenta del consejo asentía ante la tranquila mirada de la Maou

Sí, Onee-sama – Rias miraba sorprendida la docilidad que su amiga de la infancia estaba demostrando en esos momentos

Entonces, ¿Por qué fuiste tan imprudente? – los hermosos ojos de Serafall miraban con expectativa la respuesta que daría la joven heredera

Estaba por responder que era porque sentía la firme necesidad de poner a prueba las habilidades del ghoul en contra del sequito de Rias, que era inevitable sentirse en la cima del mundo ya que por fin había alcanzado a su amiga/rival de la infancia, pero teniendo en cuenta de que contaban con la presencia del Maou lucifer y su hermana menor le hizo reconsiderar seriamente sus opciones. Su situación era delicada y cualquier palabra equivocada podría suponer una represalia por parte de los Gremory, así que solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Supongo que ahora ya sabes que no lo llaman el segado negro por nada, ¿Verdad? – la joven demonio noble se sobresaltó al escuchar una nueva voz interrumpir sus pensamientos

Sona arqueó una ceja. Fue tan repentina la intervención del Maou lucifer que no entendía a qué quería llegar con eso. Sirchenzs dejó de recostarse contra la pared y se paró frente a la cama del chico con mayor firmeza. Posó su mirada sobre él y le miró con severidad y luego dicha mirada se posó en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Comprendiendo que Sona aún era una niña y que podía cometer errores como cualquiera le dirigió una mirada solemne hacia la Maou leviatán quien sorprendentemente se mantenía seria, denotando la gravedad del asunto.

¿Qué quieres hacer Sera-chan?, sabes perfectamente que el castigo por una falta de esta índole es la pena de muerte, debemos sacrificarlo, de lo contrario se convertirá en una gran amenaza – Sirzechs miro directamente a los ojos de Serafall quien simplemente mantuvo el silencio

Serafall Leviathan estuvo a punto de responder, sin embargo Sona decidió intervenir, sabiendo perfectamente que ella era la que menos tenía derecho de hablar debido a que fue la que causo todo esto. A pesar que su liderazgo estaba en juego frente a sus sirvientes, sabía que la decisión de ambos Maou era irrevocable, por una parte Kaneki demostraba ser lo que necesitaba su grupo para sobresalir y estar a la par con el grupo de Rias

Por favor Sirchenzs-sama, le suplico que le perdone la vida – los ojos de todos dentro de esa habitación se posaron sobre la figura de la hermana de Serafall

¡Sona! - Rías se mostraba totalmente anonada por la deliberada petición de la heredera de la casa Sitri

Justo cuando pensó que su amiga de la infancia había recapacitado después de contemplar las consecuencias de sus actos, había sucedido todo lo contrario. La pelirroja estaba sorprendida por la actitud que estaba demostrando en estos momentos la siempre calmada y compuesta de Sona Sitri, de hecho por unos instantes le recordó a ella misma cuando se encontraba desesperada por librarse de su matrimonio con Riser Phenex.

Lo que pides es mucho - Fue lo único que le respondió el Maou Lucifer, mientras este se cruzaba de brazos

Serafall suspiró con pesadez, aun no sabía que decisión tomar al respecto. Contraria a Sirzechs, quien estaba mucho más relajado, ella realmente se encontraba en un dilema, que su hermana defendiera con tanto esmero a un sirviente que incluso intento atentar contra su vida era algo que la ponía entre la espalda y la pared. A ella le gustaba consentir en demasía a su hermana, por supuesto que estaba gustosa de cumplirle cualquier capricho, el problema radicaba en la misma peligrosidad del ex investigador, inclusive fue capaz de derrotar al sekiryuutei de una forma bastante fácil, algo que ni el propio Shalba Beelzebub pudo. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, no deseaba enemistarse con su amigo y compañero Maou, pero por otro lado comprendía el actuar de su hermana, solamente necesitaba confirmar algo antes de continuar.

Mou ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con él?! ,¡Dame una buena razón Sou-tan! – la Maou Leviatán repentinamente se inclino sobre su asiento, colocando sus mejillas entre sus manos, dándole la apariencia de una niña molesta

Onee-sama, sé que esto puede sonar contraproducente. —Intento apelar a la razón de su hermana mayor—. Pero te suplico que me des una oportunidad, solo una te pido, te sorprenderían las grandes hazañas que lograríamos con su ayuda, solo debemos ser pacientes, es todo lo que pido – tragándose parte de su orgullo la joven se arrodillo frente a la Maou con la esperanza de doblegar levemente cualquier decisión funesta sobre la vida de Kaneki

Rias Gremory observaba al su amiga de la infancia con poco menos que desagrado, ver que Sona luchaba una pelea que prácticamente tenia perdida por simplemente proteger la vida de uno de sus sirvientes, hizo que olvidara levemente la molestia que sentía en contra del joven quien simplemente estaba durmiendo en aquella cama. De hecho al recapitular como su grupo fue abatido por una sola persona, ghoul o no le demostró que el mundo aun era un lugar demasiado enorme, tal vez era tiempo de poner cartas en el asunto y tomar en serio la idea de entrenar arduamente para mejorar sus puntos débiles.

¡¿REALMENTE ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI SOU-TAN?! —Sona no respondió nada, ambas hermanas se miraron fijamente la una contra la otra, sin embargo debido al carácter jovial de la mayor de las Sitris comenzó a ceder rápidamente.

Suspiro derrotada, sabía perfectamente que si hacia algo en contra del ghoul, se ganaría el odio eterno de su querida So-tan, sin más opción dirigió una mirada ansiosa al pelirrojo quien observaba la escena con detenimiento. Sirzechs ahora era quien se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, si bien el hecho de que la persona de la cual estaban deliberando su destino, había demostrado ser lo suficientemente peligroso, muy internamente no podía negar que la especie a la que pertenecía Ken Kaneki era muy valiosa como para perderla ante un posible exterminio.

¡Se lo que piensas, Sera-chan! - Le respondió dándole una sonrisa amigable—. Si puedes manejar la situación tu sola, entonces podremos pasar por alto esto.

* * *

 _Mi querido Kaneki... – una suave y melosa voz se escuchaba en la oscuridad_

Repentinamente la luz de una lámpara de techo ilumino un punto específico, sentado sobre una silla, con la mirada baja, se encontraba Ken Kaneki. Conocía ese paisaje mental, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar, de hecho cuando estuvo confinado a merced de Jason, era el único lugar donde pudo encontrar paz en esos momentos de zozobra. Aun así no se encontraba solo, unos delgados brazos rodearon el cuello del inmóvil ghoul, mientras que un rostro de una joven emergió de entre las sombras.

 _Mi estúpido y trágico Kaneki… siempre tienden a ocurrirte las desgracias-_ la joven beso con cariño

La belleza y jovialidad de la joven era bastante notoria, el problema era que le ex investigador conocía a la perfección a esa persona, lo que no sabía porque había aparecido en su mente, Yoshimura Eto simplemente está allí a su lado mientras que Ken no hacía nada para alejarle de su cuerpo, con lentitud la imagen mental de Eto empezó a besar con deseo el rostro del ex investigador, la lujuria se apodero de la joven con la lengua empezó a lamer el rostro estoico del ghoul, recorriendo su piel saboreando con delicia cada centímetro que estaba a su alcance, como si de un delicioso platillo se tratase.

Eto aparta su rostro y sus labios están a tan solo unos pocos milímetros de fundirse en un beso, pero ella sostiene su rostro y la perturbadora adoración que muestran sus ojos lo perturba, porque es un verdadero monstruo y aun así se ve hermosa, un demonio disfrazado de ángel que le sonríe con ternura. Bajo la oscuridad de aquel vacio su respiración azota sus labios. Aquella alucinación se inclina para besarlo, impaciente, pero Kaneki aparta el rostro a un lado con la mirada estancada en el suelo, de alguna manera mostrando resistencia ante el avance de su propia locura.

Cada vez que ofenden de sobremanera a Eto, generalmente empezaría una carnicería muy brutal, tan brutal que creerías que fuese sacado de una película de terror. Con una sonrisa en los labios, la joven empieza a desternillarse de la risa, una cacofonía a la locura que en esos momentos representaba la joven, Ken levanto su mirada mientras Eto se tomaba el vientre completamente satisfecha de la reacción de su querida presa. Kaneki sabía que la enana de cabello verde solo se mofaba de él, le restregaba en su cara de cómo su plan para alcanzar la paz eterna se fue a la mierda, lo disfrutaba, se reía de su miseria y eso llego a frustrarlo.

 _¿Qué sucede? Te noto muy tenso, tan, tan tenso…—_ Pregunta en un susurro, cálida como la voz de una madre que ama a sus hijos _—. ¿Estás enojado? ¿Furioso? ¿Frustrado?_

Sabe perfectamente que no recibirá respuesta por parte de Ken, Así que en un ágil movimiento sus delgados dedos sostienen su mentón y lo obligan a mirarla a los ojos, a enfrentar su terrible mirada. Inclinando sus labios contra los suyos pero no lo besa del todo, su lengua acaricia suavemente su labio inferior y sus pequeños besos se esparcen por su mejilla, sus ojos, su nariz, ni un solo rincón de su rostro puede librarse de sus labios.

 _Pobre, pobre de mí Kaneki —_ Susurrando con falsa ternura _— Debe ser duro que te obliguen a permanecer con vida y lo peor es que será una eternidad -_ la sonrisa hipócrita adorno el rostro de Eto

Quería arrancarle la cabeza, quería mutilar esos delicados labios con sus dientes. Kaneki cierra los ojos y ríe amargamente, poco a poco esa risa empieza a tornarse tan enfermiza, demente. Eto Yoshimura sonríe, su Kaneki era perfecto, era inmaculado, era su droga de la cual no podría vivir si llegasen a quitársela. Repentinamente el joven calla su risa, solamente dejando el sonido de su respiración.

 _Déjame tomar tu cuerpo. -_ abrazo con delicadeza el cuerpo del ahora demonio, presionando sus encantos en contra del segador negro

De manera casi mecánica el joven se levanta de su asiento, la joven quien estaba aferrada a él ignora el hecho de la diferencia de alturas, manteniendo el gesto, disfrutándolo en demasía. Con movimiento mecánico el joven acerca sus manos a los pequeños hombros de la chica, aquella sencilla acción hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la ghoul, recorrió la piel de los hombros hasta la base del cuello, con un movimiento salvaje la aparta de él, no había sorpresa en el rostro de la jovencita, indicando que esperaba esa reacción.

Kaneki sostiene su delicado cuello con fuerza, a pesar de que su tráquea poco a poco se quedaba sin aire, la muy masoquista sonreía. Por eso era su adicción, todo lo que el joven quien trataba de asesinarla era perfecto para ella.

 _¡Cállate ya! -_ la ira acumulada en el atormentado joven afloraba en aquellas palabras - ¡ _sucia ramera barata!._

El brillo en los ojos de Eto no pasa desapercibido para Kaneki y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo nota porque a pesar de tener un inconmensurable poder aún es muy es débil, aparenta ser listo pero en realidad es muy ingenuo, un peón con aires de reina; un sirviente con ojos de príncipe. Eto conserva la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro afortunadamente para ella, conoce a la perfección su punto débil cual guerrero perfecto. Y no se encuentra en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni en ninguna parte de su mente.

 **Está en su corazón.**

 _Ah, eres tan perfecto, te amo, te amo tanto. —_ sonríe con burla, los ojos perversos de Kaneki desaparecen y Eto sabe que dio justo en el clavo _—. Y eso es lo que me mata mi dulce, dulce Ken, todo el mundo te utiliza como una herramienta, como un objeto, a alguien tan perfecto como tú merece ser tratado de otra manera._

Esas palabras lograron abatirlo. De tal manera que afloja su agarre liberando por completo a su presa. Se sintió tan frustrado como nunca antes en su vida, tan frustrado, tan enfurecido, porque una vez más la maldita de Eto se mofaba de su más reciente fracaso. Su ceño poco a poco comienza a fruncirse y sus manos se convierten en puños, parecía un animal rabioso _._

 _Tengo tantas ganas de matarte –_ la voz de Ken sonaba bastante triste - _Pero sé que no servirá de nada._

Eto ríe de forma bastante enfermiza y se aparta bruscamente, ambos brazos cuelgan alrededor de su cuello infantilmente y ladea el rostro. El ghoul de un ojo puede notar como sus pequeños flequillos de su cabello están infiltrándose entre sus inmensas pestañas.

 _¡Que tontito! No tienes el valor para hacerlo. —_ Afirmo tarareando de forma bastante fastidiosa para el gusto de Kaneki _. — ¿Y sabes porque? Porque soy la única persona que te ama por ser quien eres, la única persona que te comprende, la única que estará para ti por siempre y para siempre. Y lo sabes perfectamente._

Kaneki pasa su mano derecha por todo su cabello, lo revuelve presa de la desesperación y poco a poco su inestabilidad mental estaba manifestándose. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y con la casi escasa cordura que tiene, aparta los brazos de Eto de forma bastante delicada. Eto frunció el ceño pero no parece molesta, el diablo adora entretenerse con el sufrimiento de los demás y desgraciadamente para Kaneki, lforma parte de su diversión.

 _Tengo razón quien lo diría ¿Estas desesperado por amor? ¿Buscas ser amado?_ —Pregunta de nuevo, acercándose hacia él, las vendas que cubren parte de su ombligo deslizándose hacia _el suelo en el proceso—. Dime, ¿Le has importado a alguien?_

Kaneki no podía responder, porque no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, la joven lo supo de inmediato _._ Apartándose su cuerpo del ex investigador comienza a caminar en círculos alrededor de él

 _Veamos, hagamos un pequeño repaso… -_ extrañamente la ghoul tomaba una pose de catedrática, haciendo que Ken se preguntara si ya había enloquecido

 _Tu primer amor, Rize-san, que en lugar de ser una chica que correspondiera a tus más hermosos y puros sentimientos resulto ser tú victimaria, jugo contigo, te mintió, te engaño, su belleza te deslumbro y tú caíste redondito. Creyendo que al fin habías encontrado el amor de tu vida, pero ¡OH SORPRESA! la realidad te dio tu primera se detiene quedando frente de Kaneki y una vez más sus delicadas manos toman con rudeza su rostro. — Ella se burló de ti, te pisoteó, quiso acabar contigo como un insecto, como un gusano._

Cuándo dijo eso escupió las palabras con deje de odio. Y una vez más comenzó con su ridícula marcha. El joven se limitó a seguir con la mirada la figura de Yoshimura Eto.

 _Bien, ¿Que tenemos después? —_ Se tomó la barbilla mientras seguía caminando en círculos alrededor de Kaneki _—. ¡Ah sí! Tsukiyama Shuu quien te ve solo como un delicioso platillo y que decir de Arima. —_ Espeto con cierto desagrado _. — Para el solo eres una quinque con manos y piernas, nada más, ¿Acaso creíste que le importabas?, ¿Qué te veía como un hijo?, ¡PUES NO!_

 _Cállate. -_ Lo dijo más como un susurro para sí mismo, que para ella _._

 _No eres nada, solo fuiste una herramienta, un objeto… —_ Eto no termina su discurso pues la dolorosa mano de Kaneki viaja hacia su mentón con una furia repentina, las uñas de sus dedos enterrándose en su piel mientras sus ojos la contemplan con asco _—. Cuando por fin te diste cuenta de que no tenías un lugar a cual pertenecer elegiste la muerte para descansar en paz, perooo…_

 _¡Cállate!_ _–_ el ex investigador trataba de mantener la compostura mientras que la alucinación le contemplaba con tranquilidad

 _No pudiste lograr tu cometido.-_ una sonrisa sardónica se plasmó en los labios de la mujer

 _¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! -_ los ojos desafiantes del segador negro se posaron en el rostro de Eto

 _No pudiste morir, porque una vez más hay alguien que quiere utilizarte como herramienta para sus propósitos. —_ Escupe de forma cruelmientras continuaba sonriendo _—. Tú, un gran investigador, uno de los ghouls más poderosos de la historia, ahora se ve rebajado a ser un jodido esclavo de una sucia dem…_

 **¡CRACK!**

Todo el rastro de cordura presente en Kaneki se fue a la mierda. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. La había matado. Le había roto el cuello como si se tratase de una delgada ramita. Luego la soltó con desprecio, como si fuese basura. Allí estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Eto, quien a pesar de haber sido ultimada, esta tenía su enfermiza sonrisa.

— _¡_ _Te dije que cerraras la puta boca.! –_ espeto el joven mientras miraba con desdén el cadáver de aquella aberración de su mente

* * *

Despertó abruptamente, empapado en un frío sudor y respirando agitadamente. Aun no se explicaba que había pasado tras notar la presencia detrás de él, se dio cuenta que su sentido del oído y vista estaban potenciados; cosa que ignoro durante su combate en contra del grupo de "demonios" que intentaron lastimarle. Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que ya era de noche. Pero de repente, ocurrió algo sumamente extraño. Sin previo aviso un extraño círculo completamente rojo se hizo presente en el suelo de la habitación. Era un color rojo carmesí muy intenso, que iluminaba completamente la habitación.

Jamás voy a acostumbrarme a esto. — Murmuro con fastidio, mientras contemplo con curiosidad ese fenómeno.

Reconoció la figura que emergió de aquel extraño brillo, el joven no le cayó en gracia ver la presencia de la amiga de su "ama", aun a sabiendas de que se negaba a aceptar esa condición, la curiosidad de saber quien lo había dejado fuera de combate, le hizo ver que necesitaba seguirles el juego por un poco mas de tiempo.

—Parece ser que tuviste un mal sueño. —Rias sonreía de manera gentil a pasar de la molestia que sentía al tratar con el ghoul —. Tuvimos que someterte ya que estabas muy agresivo, así que Sona decidió darte más tiempo para que asimilaras las cosas de una buena vez. Pero como podrás notar, tú tiempo acaba de terminarse.

Kaneki la miro de forma desinteresada, la pelirroja mostro un leve tic en el ojo al notar que estaba de alguna manera siendo insultada

No me gustaría que volvieras a armar un alboroto como ese. —Dice Rias, y pronto sus palabras se convierten en una agridulce amenaza—. De lo contrario... Puede ser que acabe destruyéndote.

¿Estas segura de ello? – la respuesta sarcástica de Ken Kaneki hizo que la joven demonio se tragara su orgullo de momento – la última vez, yo llevaba la ventaja

Desde el momento en que lo conoció, Rias sabía perfectamente que no cruzaría palabra alguna con ella o con cualquiera que le hablase así que solo se mantuvo expectante. Resoplando con irritación, el segador negro se puso de pie inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirar desde la ventana y esperando a ver qué sucedía. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de intriga, accede a ir con Rias al concejo estudiantil.

Sin pérdida de tiempo alguna Rias y Kaneki desaparecieron en el mismo círculo carmesí, para reaparecer en que parecía ser una sala de juntas rodeado de los mismo jóvenes que intentaron algo en contra del joven ex investigador, suspirando agotadamente decidió ignorar aquella miradas cargadas de resentimiento, entendía leventemente la animosidad negativa que ahora todos ellos sentían en su contra. Para los demonios que forman parte de la nobleza de Rias y Sona sabían perfectamente del carácter volátil del segador negro, por eso cuando el hombre frente a ellos actuó en contra de Sona Sitri no dudaron en oponerse para proteger a la noble heredera, esta vez ellos se habían preparado para contener cualquier avance del ex investigador.

Sí, Kaneki Ken estaba siendo fuertemente custodiado por el Sekiryuutei, la emperatriz del rayo y la reina de Sona, aunque la verdad la combinación de ellos tres no supondrían problema alguno para el nuevo sirviente de Sona Sitri, la razón era muy simple, había sido derrotados horas atrás por la persona que custodiaban El pronóstico de la reunión era reservado, pero a pesar de los grandes riesgos atañidos a su propósito, se hacía tan perentorio como indefectible el encuentro entre el ex investigador ghoul y Sona Sitri, quienes solamente se miraban fijamente.

Cometiste una falta bastante grave, Kaneki. –Reprendió de forma severa la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, con su monótono tono de voz—. Una falta de tal envergadura no puede pasar desapercibida para los altos mandos, por lo tanto se encomendó que el castigo por esta osadía sea la muerte.

Entonces mátame. —La mirada de Sona se endureció más ante la respuesta que su nueva pieza le daba a su situación

Sabía perfectamente que el chico deseaba estar muerto, como la ley infernal dictaba que si un subordinado se oponía a su amo y señor debía ser castigado con la muerte, sin embargo Sona sabía que si lo castigaba de esa forma sus esfuerzos serian en vano, además necesitaban de la fuerza de Kaneki para combatir a la Khaos Brigade. Por suerte su hermana Serafall había ideado una forma para evitar la muerte y someter al menos de momento la fuerza que tenía la torre de Sona.

Por desgracia para ti Kaneki-kun, se te ha dado otro castigo. —Intervino Rías sonriéndole como si se estuviese burlando de el—. Los miembros del consejo de la familia Sitri demandaban tu ejecución, sin embargo logramos convencerlos para que te perdonaran la vida, a cambio de eso, se te hizo un sello de restricción de poder y solo tu señora puede liberar ese sello momentáneamente.

La habitación era lúgubre, de piedra fría, con el techo bordeado por tragaluces que cumplían una pésima función, y una mesa rústica de madera en el centro donde todos los presentes se veían, para su desagrada, directo a la cara, acrecentándose la tensión y los bajos instintos.

Y esta vez nos aseguraremos de tenerte bajo vigilancia en todo momento. — Respondió Tsubaki en defensa de su rey quien a pesar de haber colaborado en esto, aún seguía en desacuerdo de que Kaneki formara parte de la nobleza de Sona.

 _Solo eres una herramienta, nada más -_ el recordar la voz de Eto hizo que el ex investigador pusiera una seña de amargura -¿Que les hace pensar que cooperare con ustedes?

Desde su asiento, Issei endurecía el semblante. La ira recorría cada fibra de su piel y le pasaba por la cabeza golpear al pelinegro cuando Rias le recordó como había sido sometido por el joven pelinegro sintio su orgullo por los suelos, a sus ojos el chico debería estar agradecido porque se le otorgó una segunda oportunidad, pero parecía que le tenía un gran odio a su maestra. Esta vez decidio mantener la calma a sabiendas que la primera oportunidad el joven que debía custodiar simplemente barrería el suelo con ellos.

Antes de que perdieras el control iba a mencionar un detalle importante, así que como veo que está más estable supongo que ahora podre decirlo—. Le dijo la presidenta del concejo estudiantil debía optar por otro camino si quería que Kaneki – Recuerdas que mencione el valor de los ghoul – amargamente Ken asintió recordando ese detalle – Un enemigo en común de las facciones… empezó a reclutar miembros de tu especie con la promesa de dejarlos "consumir" en paz a la humanidad, hubo quienes aceptaron gustosos unirse, otros aprovecharon la situación huyendo y escondiéndose… el problema es que aquellos que no aceptaron el trato… - Sona bajo levemente la mirada mostrando cierta amargura – fueron sometidos en contra de su voluntad

Silencio absoluto. Normalmente mantenida ese estoico comportamiento frente a las severas y drásticas noticias, sin embargo el asunto era bastante diferente. Si bien la masacre de la familia Tsukiyama fue una fuente para hacerle recordar y aunque se pudo evitar un problema más grande, se trató de un episodio abominable y siniestro, sin embargo esta revelación había superado los límites.

Significa ¿Que todo lo que hice fue en vano? – los presentes miraron confundidos aquella declaración extraña – Alguien más apreso a Hinami-chan y a Touka – un deje de tristeza embargo el rostro de la Torre - ¡CONTESTAME!

Aunque no sabemos el número exacto – la joven Sitri suspiro cansadamente – Es probable que hayan sido secuestrados - Sona se acomodaba los lentes — Hemos volcado nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarlos

Kaneki comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y todos sabían lo que eso significaba, ambas cortes se tensaron levemente preparándose para que el joven estallara y saltara en contra de Sona quien permaneció tranquila ante la evidente amenaza, en la habitación contigua Serafall y Sirzechs escuchaban con atención la reunión que se llevaba a cabo; ambos Maous permitirían que la joven Sitri hiciera las cosas a sus manera, ellos permanecieron cerca para garantizar la seguridad de ambas demonios nobles.

Se supone que no debo perder el control ¿Cierto? —Sona se mostraba confundida por las palabras del pelinegro. — Es difícil, muy difícil para mí el conservarme sereno, porque no sé si en verdad estarán haciendo el trabajo de buscarlas. —El segador negro al fin había comprendido un poco, Sona lo había resucitado con el fin de combatir a otro estúpido grupo de idiotas buscando enemistarse con las facciones de las que la habían hablado con anterioridad

Apretó los puños, si lo que decía la enana de lentes era cierto, no estaba seguro si Touka, Yomo o Hinami estuvieran a salvo en la ciudad o eran presas de torturas para "convencerlos" para cooperar con este nuevo grupo de enemigos

Necesitamos tiempo para averiguar más al respecto, estamos haciendo lo necesario para descubrir las identidades de aquellos que ahora están con nuestro enemigo —Le respondió Rías tratando de reconfortándolo un poco.

La paciencia del ghoul de un solo ojo, proporcional a su agresividad, no resultaba de ayuda a la hora de atemperar los ánimos. Su pequeño pero monstruoso puño izquierdo se enterró en el macizo escritorio de madera como si fuese de mantequilla, y afiladas astillas de varias pulgadas saltaron por doquier. Varios de ellos se sobresaltaron ante la pequeña muestra de poderío que el ex investigador había demostrado con la esperanza de intimidar un poco al par de nobles, buscando sentar las bases para una negociación bilateral.

Sugiero que te calmes. — Habló Sona con voz serena—. Se perfectamente que todo esto que te estamos diciendo es bastante duro – Los ojos de Kaneki se posaron desafiantes a la figura de Sona quien se mantuvo impávida ante la situación – Esta situación es apremiante para todos… Kaneki-san

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el respeto que la orgullosa Sitri estaba dedicándole a su sirviente, Ken por su parte se sentó tranquilamente mientras contemplaba la situación en sí, llevo su mano a cabeza ordenando las ideas que tenían en mente, no sabía que curso de acción tomar, debido a a la falta de información sobre aquellos que probablemente tenían en contra de su voluntad a sus amigos ghoul.

Tsubaki, Saji estoy bien, aún no ha pasado nada. –Dijo Sona, mientras Rías hacía un gesto a su reina para que se retirara junto a Issei a su lugar.

Supongo que me necesitan en para contener a los ghoul que se hayan aliado con su enemigo. —Le respondió de forma automática mientras que Sona asentía con tranquilidad— Es por eso me hayan dado otro castigo suponiendo que yo viole una regla inquebrantable que merecía la pena de muerte - Para hacer algo así, supongo que la situación está bastante jodida. –Ambas líderes de sus respectivos clanes estaban muy sorprendidas debido a que el chico tenía buena analogía—. Y ya que estoy aquí, estoy condenado a servirte como un esclavo en " _agradecimiento_ " por mi involuntaria resurrección.

Es correcto. Te guste o no ahora tú me perteneces. —Kaneki ríe, de hecho es lo único que puede hacer a lo que Sona vio molesta la reacción – como te dijeron antes con el tiempo puedes tener ciertos "beneficios" a pesar de que serás castigado por tu rebeldía, pero tus derechos no serán cesados

De mala gana aceptare "servirte" – el silencio reino ante la declaración del ghoul – pero con varias condiciones

La sonrisa de Sona no se hizo esperar, por primera vez en toda esta situación en la que se vio envuelta con Ken Kaneki todo estaba marchando conforme a los esperado por la Sitri, una negociación era el terreno que mejor conocía la joven heredera, el ex investigador por su parte se sereno por completo para poder pensar con claridad, si bien su ahora estaba encadenado a "servir" a Sona Sitri, al menos no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a la señorita, a veces negociar era una mejor política que estar como un monstruo destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Dime entonces Ken Kaneki – la joven ajusto sus anteojos esperando librar una batalla en el terreno que mejor conocía - ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

La primera…. Es el quinque que tiene la señorita de cabello castaño, pase nuevamente a mi poder – Meguri se sorprendió ante la declaración apretando levemente el portafolios donde guardaban aquella arma anti-ghoul – No puedo dejar que "niños" inexpertos jueguen con esas cosas

¡¿Espera un momento?! – la caballero de Sona replico el evidente sarcasmo que Kaneki profirió en su persona - ¿Por qué debemos regresarte eso?

En primer lugar… originalmente era mío – mirando de soslayo el ex investigador – y segundo si queremos que haya confianza entre nosotros esa arma debe estar a resguardo en mi poder

¡SI SERAS CABRON! – Issei exclamaba completamente molesto - ¡ACASO PIENSAS QUE TE DAREMOS LA UNICA COSA QUE PUEDE DETENERTE!

En la habitación contigua están dos personas que pueden matarme con solo desearlo – Ken miro hacia la pared detrás de Sona y Rias – Antes de que preguntes como lo sé… mi olfato es bueno.

Sirzechs rio levemente al notar que Sona comenzaba a olfatear su ropa y su piel para encontrar algún aroma característico que indicara su nivel de poder, Rias por su parte miro desaprobatoriamente a su querido peón al darse cuenta que se había metido en una conversación ajena y que en estos momentos era delicado como apremiante mantenerse tranquilo.

¡Te parece mejor si un tercero guarda el arma en lugar tuyo? – la joven Sitri miro con tranquilamente esperando alguna respuesta de parte su Torre – te aseguro que si llegases a necesitarla de inmediato estará en tu poder

Mmm… de acuerdo, pero debo de conocer a la persona que la resguardará – el pelinegro asintió de acuerdo con la sugerencia de su ahora "ama"

Me segunda condición… - Ken guardo un poco de silencio – es simplemente que esta panda de pendejos no me moleste en absoluto

Más de uno se molestó en la forma despectiva con la que se estaba refiriendo, a pesar de que el sentimiento era mutuo el externarlo de esa manera fue un golpe bajo.

Solo si prometes que tampoco harás nada en contra de ellos – Rias intervino llamando la atención de los presentes –

De acuerdo – la Torre de Sona accedió tranquilamente – mi tercera petición es que me consigas "alimento" periódicamente, con que coma dos veces por semana no tendremos problemas

La cafetería está abierta para todos – Kusaka Reya comento inocentemente mientras que Kaneki suspiro ante la tonta respuesta de la chica

Creo que no se refiere a esa clase de alimentos – la Sitri miro con condescendencia a su alfil quien se llevó las manos horrorizada al darse cuenta de su error – Puedes contener tu apetito en lo que te aseguro un sustento

Si no quieres que salga a cazar para satisfacer mi hambre, te sugiero que te apresures – una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del ghoul – Claro que si tienes algún indeseable que quieras desaparecer puedes dejármelo a mí

Una sonrisa malvada se plasmó en el rostro de la presidenta del consejo, todos ellos temblaron ante la idea que estaba surcando en la mente de la Sitri.

Hyodo-kun…. espero que puedas controlar a tus amigos de ahora en adelante – la dulzura en la voz de la presidenta hizo que más de uno sintiera escalofríos

¡C… claro que si… Kaichou! – el Sekiryuutei tembló levemente al notar la maldad en las palabras de Sona – Me encargaré de no te den más problemas.

Todos guardaron silencia ante la bizarra escena que estaban siendo testigos los miembros de ambas cortes, por su parte el ex investigador guardó silencio dándole la oportunidad de que Sona empezara con su parte de la negociación, el hecho que hubiese aceptado sin rechistar le preocupaba, por un lado demostraba que la situación era más delicada de lo que aparentaba.

Bueno hay varias cosas que también debo pedirte – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se inclino en el escritorio – La primera es que necesito que mantengas una coartada creíble

Con coartada… ¿a que te refieres? – el pelinegro alzo una ceja curioso –

A partir de mañana trabajarás como maestro en la academia de Kuoh – la seriedad en las palabras de Sona demostraron que no era una broma – la verdad es una manera de tenerte vigilado y cerca cuando se te necesite

Tengo una maestría en Literatura Clásica – la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes no se hizo esperar – Claro como "Haise Sasaki", era uno de los requisitos mínimos para ser un investigador de la CCG

Eso ayuda bastante – la Sitri se encontraba complacida con esa información – y lo facilita enormemente… una vez instalado en la plantilla serás el coordinador del consejo estudiantil

Eso quiere decir que hare todo el papeleo pesado para ti – entre cerrando los ojos Ken comprendió que era una venganza infantil por parte de su ama – Supongo que no hay problema con ello… estoy acostumbrado con la burocracia

En los terrenos del escuela te dirigirás a mi como Kaicho – un leve tic apareció en el rostro del ex investigador –

En tus sueños… Sona – respondía con rebeldía el joven ghoul – al menos que haya alguien ajeno a nosotros lo haré… de allí en fuera ¡olvídalo!

Rias, Akeno y Tsubaki trataron de ocultar su risa ante la evidente infantil falta de respeto que su nuevo aliado estaba demostrando en esos momentos, por su parte Saji estaba molestándose por la familiaridad que estaba teniendo el bastardo ghoul en contra de su querida kaichou, el rostro sorprendido de Sona era de lo más gracioso sumado al hecho del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No puedes cooperar un poco con eso – la pelinegra trataba de contener su enojo – no es tan difícil

Ya suficiente tengo con acceder a lo que me has pedido – Ken agitaba la mano como si espantará algo - ¿Por cierto donde piensas alojarme?

Tengo un departamento preparado a una cuantas calles – la Sitri respondio levemente molesta – Tsubasa y Tsubaki te escoltaran hasta ese lugar

¿Oh? – alzando un ceja el segador negro se reclino en la silla – Se ve que ya estabas preparada… supongo que me conseguirás el material necesario para ejercer como maestro

Si, en ese sentido hay dos personas que pueden guiarte – Sona miro discretamente a Rias quien estuvo a punto de negarse – Una de ellas es lo bastante vaga para estar disponible, la otra bueno solo espero tener la aprobación de su ama para que te ayude

Ya veo – el ghoul repentinamente guardo silencio – ¿Y bien cuando empezamos con mi castigo?

Sona alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa ante la docilidad que demostraba su torre en estos instantes, por un lado estaba complacida por logro de tenerlo de su parte, aunque fuese a medias pero era un leve avance, evitar su ejecución fue algo que le preocupaba ya que si el ex investigador se mostraba agresivo cualquiera de los dos Maous lo eliminaría en el acto. Aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de todos.

Necesitamos hacer un pequeño ritual para iniciar tu castigo – la joven heredera se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia un ventanal

Ken miraba con atención el andar seguro de la jovencita, por leves momentos no pudo evitar compararla con Touka, ya que le recordaba bastante a su vieja mentora y amiga en sus primeros días como ghoul, también como su sempai en Anteiku. Resoplo molesto ante la comparativa que estaba haciendo aunque en un principio Touka era bastante molesta cuando la conoció a fondo resulto ser una chica bastante agradable, por eso volcaría sus esfuerzos para traerla de vuelta junto con Hinami. Imito la acción de la presidenta del consejo, una vez de pie se colocó frente a ella, Rias por su parte tomo posición en lo que sería aquel ritual donde se sellarían sus poderes, estuvo tentado en huir pero sabía que si trataba de hacer algo, las dos personas en la siguiente habitación harían lo necesario para evitarlo.

¿Y bien que necesito hacer? – una apagada molesta se sentía en la voz del ghoul – Anda que no tengo toda la noche

Debes inclinarte frente a Sona en señal de arrepentimiento y sumisión por la falta tan grave que cometiste en su contra. –Interrumpió Rias en apoyo a su amiga y rival de toda la infancia. Con mucho desgano el segador negro hizo exactamente lo que se le había pedido – Y repetir exactamente lo que voy a decir.

Rias se paró entre ambos a una distancia prudente, repentinamente un circulo mágico de un intenso azul apareció en el suelo, la brillante cresta de la casa Sitri adornaba el centro del aquella inscripción, con suavidad empezó a repetir la palabras que la pelirroja le diría para completar el ritual

 _ **"¡Oh mi gran señora! Sōna Sitri heredera del Clan Sitri"**_

 **"** _ **Yo Kaneki ken, bajo la supervisión de los cuatro grandes Maous"**_

 _ **"Y bajo las normas que rigen a los 72 pilares fundadores"**_

 _ **"Reconozco mi irracional pecado hacia su persona"**_

 _ **"Para traer la Expiación a todo mi ser"**_

 _ **"Y rogar por su perdón ante vil acto"**_

 _ **"Postrándome ante ti… entrego toda mi existencia, mi ser y mi vida entera"**_

 _ **"Y Sin tener derecho a la libertad"**_

 _ **"actuare solo según su voluntad y la de nadie más"**_

 _ **"Por el resto de la eternidad"**_

Rias le indicó a Kaneki que tomara la delicada mano de su ahora señora, y le diera un beso en el dorso de esta sellando para siempre el compromiso pactado. Una vez hecho esto unas cadenas aparecieron para someter al rebelde demonio, atándolo para siempre a la voluntad de Sona. El círculo comenzó a fragmentarse en diminutas runas las cuales empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo del ghoul, fundiendo también las cadenas que habían emergido de aquel circulo.

C-con esto q-quedara sellado nuestro pacto i-inquebrantable. —Le respondió con un evidente sonrojo en la mejillas de la joven Sitri

Aquel gesto a pesar de haberse llevado a cabo como un castigo por la rebeldía de su torre, había alterado enormemente las emociones de Sona, la joven sintio una extraña calidez por la posición en que ambos estaban, la luz de la luna ilumino aquella escena, las demás jóvenes dentro de la habitación miraron con ensoñación, por un instante olvidaron la actitud arisca y pesada del joven investigador; reconociendo que Ken Kaneki tenia un encanto de misterio y rebeldía, lógicamente los hombres miraron con cierta envidia al que ahora sería su compañero, solo esperaban con el tiempo al menos tratarse con normalidad, esperando no volver a tener que cruzar los puños con su nuevo maestro.

Los ojos de Sona miraron fijamente al arrodillado demonio, Ken levanto la vista para devolver la mirada, en sus ojos aun se encontraba el deje de molestia, pero al menos había leve serenidad en ellos.

" **Levántate mi nueva Torre… Ken Kaneki"**

* * *

¡MOU!, voy tarde la reunión ya ha empezado – el rápido repiquetear de los tacones resonaba por el solitario pasillo

Cualquiera que observara a la atareada valquiria sin duda sentiría lastima de solo verla, su Ama y alumna Rias le había informado que no llegara tarde a la reunión, pero tal parece que debido a que se mantuvo obcecada revisando meticulosamente cada uno de los exámenes le hizo perder la noción del tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche. Aunque sabía que Rias era demasiado condescendiente, en su interior no pudo imaginarse los posibles escenarios habidos y por haber acerca de la pelirroja castigándole con severidad. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de esas alucinaciones tan exageradas a luna estaba llena y yacía a su máximo esplendor, si calculaba bien, podría llegar a tiempo, quizás la reunión empezaría, pero aun así llegaría a tiempo.

Bien, esfuérzate Rosseweisse. Aun tienes tiempo de llegar. —Decía atropelladamente mientras que poco a poco se acercaba al aula del concejo estudiantil.

Aunque internamente no pudo dejar de pensar en que fue una mala idea correr en tacones, ya que le lastimaba mucho las pantorrillas y estuvo a punto de caer de cara en más de dos ocasiones, pero lo más importante es que llegaría pronto. Cuando por fin la valquiria había llegado en medio de erráticas respiraciones, abrió la puerta del consejo estudiantil sin embargo lo que vio al parecer le deprimió mucho.

NOOOOOO ¡YA TERMINO LA REUNION! – la peli plateada se dejó caer decepcionada de su error mientras discretas lagrimas trataba de salir de sus ojos

Para cuando Roseweisse entró, noto que casi todos se habían ido a excepción de las dos nobles herederas de sus respectivos clanes y el joven que habían rescatado al día anterior, quien de forma descarada había tomado sin permiso unos hermosos tulipanes de unos de los florero que adornaban la sala del consejo estudiantil. Rias se mostraba exasperada, no podía irse a dormir con su querido Issei debido al impertinente ghoul quien decía que aún no estaba listo para irse a su casa. Sin embargo ambas herederas y el ex investigador fijaron su atención en la desalineada valquiria quien respiraba pesadamente.

' _¿Por qué todos me miran fijamente?' –_ un ataque de ansiedad se asomó en las facciones de la valquiria – _'!Ya sé me van a despedir… Tonta Rosseweisse!'_

Tú debes ser otra de la siervas de la pelirroja que esta allá ¿verdad? – el joven pelinegro comentaba con desgano mientras se acercó curioso a la recién llegada -

Otra vez ese tic se hizo presente en la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto, ya sabía de antemano como se llamaba, sin embargo supo de sobra que lo hacía para fastidiar por el insulto, sin duda alguna cuando Sona no mirara, amablemente le enseñaría lecciones privadas de "modales", la valquiria por su parte parpadeo confudida a la figura del ex investigador, fue entonces que estuvo a punto de dar su respuesta al comentario que había dicho el pelinegro anteriormente, sin embargo Kaneki se le adelanto.

Parece ser que llegaste unas cuantas horas tarde - en la mirada de Roseweisse había confusión por las palabras dichas por el pelinegro – Tu ama te dira lo que harás así no pienso perder mi tiempo en explicar cosas—.

La valquiria quedo boquiabierta, bloqueada mentalmente ya que no le salían palabras por la boca. Rías miro con severidad a su amiga esperando que le reclamara al ghoul por su mala educación, cosa que no ocurrió pues esta solamente le alzaba los hombros de manera desinteresada, en cierto modo le divertía mucho contemplar como el ghoul era irreverente con su amiga y rival de la infancia. Sorpresivamente Ken le tendio una mano a Rossweisse para que se levantara del suelo.

Kaneki-san, creo que ya deberías irte. —le dijo mientras posaba su vista en aquellos tulipanes—. Tsubaki y Tsubasa están esperándote

Que esperen todo lo que quieran —Le dijo tajantemente mientras ayuda levantarse a la valquiria—Necesito ir a un lugar primero.

Mu… muchas gracias – nerviosamente la peliplateada se levantó de su lugar a lo que el joven simplemente guardo silencio

Sona negó con la cabeza y frunció su ceño, de alguna manera estaba intentando que su nuevo sirviente se llevara bien con sus compañeros sin embargo el ghoul hacia las cosas muy difíciles, suspiro con pesadez, quizás tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a la actitud del ghoul. Sin embargo se mostraba curiosa cuando observo los tulipanes que tenía en su mano derecha, movida por la curiosidad, una vez más actuó con condescendencia.

Iré contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta – Sona se acerco lentamente hacia su torre quien suspiro al notar la terquedad de su "ama"

Haz lo que quieras – Ken ignoro olímpicamente la presencia de su ama mientras esta le seguía de cerca

Rossweisse miro la extrañada la interacción entre ama y sirviente; Rias por su parte se acercó a su propia torre, las miradas de ambas se cruzaron la confusión en los ojos de la peliplateada era evidente a lo que la Gremory simplemente alzo los hombros, se cruzo de brazos resaltando su enorme busto.

Sola haz que no viste nada – comentaba si mucho ánimo la joven pelirroja – Ese joven… Es Ken Kaneki la nueva Torre de Sona – Rossweisse asintió – Tambien será maestro en esta escuela

¡Oh! Ya veo – la valquiria se sorprendio por la revelación – Se ve que es una persona tranquila

Pfft… - la ama de Rossweisse se atraganto con su propia saliva – Si… tú lo dices, bueno de todas maneras… necesito que le ayudes en cuestión del trabajo… puedes conseguirle los libros necesarios para que empiece mañana

¡EHHH! – la sorpresa no se hizo esperar

* * *

[Unravel Acoustic ver.]

~Dime, dime cómo funciona ¿hay alguien en mi interior?~  
~En este mundo destruido, destruido te ríes sin ver nada~

La noche es oscura y sublime, además la luna llena brillaba en su máximo esplendor, pequeñas partículas cristalinas que se derriten al tocar débilmente la piel de sus manos, posándose sobre la punta de su nariz como una tierna mariposa de primavera. Con el paso del tiempo Kaneki había aprendido que muy pocas cosas merecían la pena recordarlas. La noche era fría y podía jurar que la nieve que caia en su piel se sentía como cenizas ardientes, habría deseado que los copos no se derritieran tan fácilmente al contacto con su piel, habría deseado que lo envolvieran en un abrazo mortífero y helado, congelando cada fibra de su cuerpo, arrastrándolo hacia un sueño profundo como aquella princesa de hielo que hibernó durante cien años en un libro que leyó de pequeño.

Intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado, de alguna forma esperaba que su miserable vida fuera llevadera de ahora en adelante, puesto que los demás siervos y de alguna forma compañeros se veían felices bajo el mandato de Sona. Aun así lo que se halla frente a él no puede cambiar, era el destino que así lo había decidido y parándose frente a la tumba de su amigo luce tan quieto como una roca, silencioso como un pequeño conejo blanco.

 _¿Qué harías si te diesen otra oportunidad? ¿La aprovecharías? –_ aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente

Kaneki se encontraba en un cementerio, no uno cualquiera… sino que este portaba un significado especial, como Haise Sasaki había ignorado muchas cosas de su pasado, a pesar que a veces cuando dormía tenia recuerdos de su vida anterior, que en un principio los considero sueños extraños, pero una vez que despertó como Ken Kaneki, se dio a la tarea de investigar un lugar en específico, donde ahora se encontraba acompañado por su "ama". A pesar de que le había prometido que no huiría, temor que tenía la joven Sitri, el joven ghoul deseaba un único momento de intimidad con la única persona que considero importante en su atormentada vida. De mala gana acepto el acompañamiento en silencio de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Kuoh. Ignorando esa presencia pudo por fin brindar sus respetos a la persona que descansaba en la tumba.

Y ahí estaba observando la lápida el grabado en esa tabla roca con letra cursiva:

 ***Hideoshi Nagachika***

~Estoy tan dañado que dejo de respirar~  
~Incluso la realidad no puede ser descifrada, no puede ser descifrada, congelar~  
~Soy destruible, soy indestructible, estoy demente, no estoy demente~  
~Me puse a temblar cuando te encontré~

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Que debía decir? Kaneki observo la lápida de su único y mejor amigo la única persona que llego a considerar como su familia. La observo detenidamente por varios minutos como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese efímero instante. Sona miro en silencio aquel momento, había muchas dudas del porqué de estar en ese lugar, de la importancia de la persona que descansaba eternamente en el sueño de la muerte

¿El es Hide? —Kaneki resopla bastante irritado, molesto por la intromisión

¿Cómo sabes de él? – Sona se avergonzó por el tono molesto que usaba su sirviente – ¿Acaso me investigaste a fondo?

Issei me comento que lo nombraste – Ken miro de soslayo, mientras Sona desvió la mirada para no encararle – Delirabas en esos momentos

Entiendo – el ghoul nuevamente poso su mirada en la lápida –

Perdona si te molesté – la sinceridad en las palabras de la Sitri irritaron a Kaneki

Un incómodo silencio siguió después de esa disculpa, puesto que su nueva y eterna ama se atrevió a interrumpir sus turbios pensamientos. Sona había notado perfectamente aquel error que había cometido, tanto así que por un instante se arrepintió de preguntárselo

¿Sabes? Es bueno desahogarte para dejar salir tu dolor – la pelinegra miraba con atención la espalda del ghoul – Lamentablemente no puedes orar… ya no más

Nunca fui una persona religiosa – Ken respondió con cierta parsimonia – De hecho jamás creí en lo sobrenatural

~Estoy tan dañado que dejo de respirar~  
~Incluso la realidad no puede ser descifrada, no puede ser descifrada, congelar~  
~Soy destruible, soy indestructible, estoy demente, no estoy demente~  
~Me puse a temblar cuando te encontré~

El ex investigador pasa su mano por las letras que adornaban la lapida y después se voltea ligeramente, observando a su nueva ama con una mirada melancólica. Repentinamente regreso su atención a la lápida, con sus manos coloco el ramo que tenía, en la base de este.

Él fue más que un amigo… - más que hablar con Sona lo hacía consigo mismo – Él era el hermano que siempre estaba allí para animarme

El silencio reinando dentro del oscuro cementerio era deprimente, pero daba una tranquilidad el estar allí, ignorando por completo el frio y la compañía; era un perfecto lugar para descansar por la eternidad

Es bastante parecido a ese chico llamado Issei. – la Sitri se sorprendió por aquella comparación

Aun así después de conocerte ya te hablaba una naturalidad y familiaridad innata. —No sabía porque se estaba abriendo con la persona o en este caso con el demonio que literalmente lo esclavizo por toda la eternidad, sin embargo estaba dándose un lujo, un capricho.

¿Seguro que quieres hablar conmigo de él? – Ante esa pregunta el chico solo alza una ceja de forma desinteresada.

Supongo que sí, ya que estoy condenado a tener una relación contigo de larga duración – Suspiro ante la cruel realidad frente a él – No veo el problema que me conozcas un poco más

~En este mundo distorsionado cada vez me hago más transparente y nadie puede verme~  
~No me busques, no me mires~  
~No quiero lastimarte en un mundo que alguien más imaginó~  
~por eso recuérdame, mi lado alegre~

Sona no dijo nada, quizás le tomaría mucho tiempo el acostumbrarse a los comentarios ácidos y fuera de lugar de su nueva torre. Sin previo aviso y para la sorpresa de Kaneki deposito un hermoso ramo de rosas exóticas en la lápida de Hide. El silencio reina nuevamente y Sona sabe que debe ser ella la primera en romper el hielo, quizás Kaneki puede lucir imponente y aterrador pero dentro de su alma hay alguien que se encuentra sumido en la eterna soledad, alguien cuyo corazón está fragmentado en miles de pedazos y en el fondo ella desea liberarlo desesperadamente, pero no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Pues Kaneki aun piensa que debería hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

Debió ser un buen chico – la joven demonio tomo una distancia prudente de su Torre

Lo Fue. —Susurra Kaneki, sin alzar el rostro—.El sufrió más que yo y la mayoría de su sufrimiento fue debido a mí.

Por una vez en su vida Iba a hacer algo que nunca esperaría hacer por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo hipaba con fuerza, poco a poco su respiración se volvió errática, cerro sus puños mientras agachaba la cabeza, una a una las lágrimas que había logrado contener hasta ese momento fluían libremente en cayendo al suelo, de alguna manera liberando el dolor que llenaba el corazón de aquella atormentada criatura, castigada por la casualidad del destina y atada por la eternidad a un futuro que no deseo.

~Cambié completamente y no pude volver a ser el mismo~  
~Los dos nos entrelazamos, los dos somos destruidos~  
~Soy destruible, soy indestructible, estoy demente, no estoy demente~  
~No te puedo corromper, estaba temblando~

¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto Sona con clara preocupación, Kaneki negó con la cabeza

En silencio se hinco detrás de él, aún no había la suficiente confianza entre ellos como para tomarse ciertas libertades, pero en ese momento realizo la acción mas lógica que pudo idear con su mente, coloco su frente en la espalda de el, sintiendo los leves espasmos del llanto del joven, con suavidad le abrazo.

No te contengas. —Le responde su nueva ama, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, abrigándose del frío y de los ojos tristes del segador negro—. Puedes mostrar tus sentimientos frente a mí, el llorar no te hace débil, solo te ayuda a desahogarte de tanto dolor, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarlo salir.

~En este mundo distorsionado cada vez me hago más transparente y nadie puede verme~  
~No me busques, no me mires~  
~Antes de que el futuro sea desenredado en esta trampa solitaria que alguien planeó~  
~recuérdame, mi lado alegre~

¿Cómo era posible que Sona fuese un demonio?

Haciéndole caso comenzó llorar con más fuerza gritando de agonía. Sona se mordió el labio al ver el deplorable y quebrado estado en el que se encontraba su torre, el reconstruir su mente y el alimentar su corazón iba a ser una tarea que requeriría de mucho tiempo. Prácticamente no sabía que hacer así que solo siguió sus instintos como cualquier chica de 17 años y abrazo con más fuerza al nuevo miembro de su nobleza para reconfortarle, para hacerle saber que nunca más estaría solo y que el sacrificio de Hide no sería en vano.

De ahora en adelante no estarás solo. —Continúa ella—. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para encontrar a tus amigos. Todo lo que este al alcance de mi mano.

~No me olvides, no me olvides, no me olvides, no me olvides~

Una promesa era un signo de mal augurio, el mismo lo sabía…, pero ya es demasiado tarde. La promesa fue hecha y Kaneki teme que su nueva ama no pueda cumplirla, porque cada promesa en su vida siempre fue quebrada por las espadas del destino.

Kaneki. —Le dice separándose de el, mientras le entregaba una servilleta, para evitar que el chico viera su enorme sonrojo decide voltear su rostro mientras sostiene la fina prenda blanca—. Tenemos que irnos, hay mucho que hacer.

~Estoy paralizado por el hecho de haber cambiado~  
~en un paraíso lleno de cosas que no pueden cambiar~  
~Recuérdame~

El chico suspiro de mala gana, mientras se limpiaba le rostro con calma, Sona se separa y espera paciente que su Torre se arregle lo suficiente para poder regresar finalmente dar por terminado este complicado día.

Concuerdo contigo. — Respondió áspero recuperando levemente el ánimo —. De todos modos este sitio es deprimente.

La joven Sitri una discreta sonrisa se plasmó, a lo que el joven ghoul frunce el ceño, de alguna manera su ama se estaba feliz de haber visto ese lado íntimo de su torcida personalidad cosa que simplemente decidió ignorar como muchas otras más a lo largo de ese día, la heredera empezó a andar hacia la salida del camposanto, Kaneki dio un último vistazo mientras sonrió tristemente.

Nos vemos luego Hide – Ken dijo casi en un susurro – tal vez me tarde un poco más, puedes esperarme

~Dime, dime ¿hay alguien en mi interior?~

* * *

Había permanecido incauta desde que habían entrado a los acueductos de drenaje de la prisión de colchea, sabía que Kaneki distraería lo suficiente al segador de la CCG, a pesar de que le dijo que se reunieran más tarde, fue en un intento vago de engañarse a si misma teniendo en cuenta de que su amigo ghoul solo estaba esforzándose por distraer al segador de la CCG más sin embargo sabía perfectamente que las posibilidades de ganar que tenía kaneki eran de cero. Teniendo eso en cuenta, amargamente solo se concentró en escapar, sin embargo algo salió mal, lo siguiente que pudo escuchar es que un grupo de desconocidos entraron a la prisión ghoul de máxima seguridad y a los pocos minutos sintió una presencia diabólica detrás de ella y todo se volvió oscuro.

Para cuando despertó, se encontraba en un lugar frívolo, podía sentirse la presencia de muerte y oscuridad que rondaba el lugar, parecía que estaba en el infierno. La afirmación sonaría retórica y hasta estúpida, porque en realidad temas como la religión pasaban a odios sordos y ojos escépticos como los de ella. Un escalofriante y desagradable repelús, increpaba cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel. De lo alto a lo bajo, del calor al frío: y es irónico demasiado podría decirse, porque, finalmente después de mucho tiempo había podido reencontrarse con Hinami para que semejante mierda pasara ahora. Ahora mismo sentía como se le escapaba la vida como el aire a un globo desinflándose.

Divisaba a lo lejos dos presencias desconocidas, una de ellas, descomunal, era una presencia nauseabunda y fuera de lo normal percibido como si lo que estuviera frente a sus ojos no fuese humano. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo primero que pudo es, es que se encontraba en una prisión, ¿acaso todo el plan se fue a la mierda y los investigadores los habían atrapado? ¿Qué paso con Kaneki? Temía lo peor, estaba segura de que el cegador lo mataría, pero tan solo pensarlo le hacía llorar.

¿Cuantos Ghouls escaparon? —Touka Kirishima pudo escuchar una voz tan monótona, parca y fría como un témpano,

Una sensación tan perturbadora que jamás creyó volver a experimentar este sentimiento de incertidumbre y zozobra en su vida, algo que le había tomado muchos años de olvidar. Resultaba gracioso que aun así, aquella voz tan perturbadora se mantenía inexpresiva, sin sentimiento alguno.

Fueron muy pocos, entre ellos está el famoso " _Búho de un solo ojo_ " – aquella persona exclamaba con cierta molestia

La impresión y mutismo, se transfiguraron en cánticos de locura. Aquel ser no podía creer que varias criaturas hayan podido escapar, tal fue su impresión que a simple vista pareciera que la persona a su lado hiciera una broma de tal tipo. Era estúpido, jodidamente estúpido y por ello, demasiado gracioso. No podía parar de reír como un desgraciado y pobre maniaco. Parecía haber caído en los terribles brazos de la demencia, no cabía duda de que era una especie muy poderosa y lo que más quería, era encontrar a Yoshimura Eto, la necesitaba con urgencia alguien de su tipo y su inestabilidad mental era perfecta para ser su general entre su numeroso ejército.

¡Magnifico! Entonces solo nos queda rastrear a los que escaparon para traerlos aquí. —Se hizo silencio pesado preocupando levemente a la joven peli azul

Touka dejo de mirar aquellas figuras, esta vez enfocando un par de orbes morados en las rejas que se encontraban a su alrededor y lo que vio no le hizo nada de gracia. Ahí prácticamente estaban todos los ghouls pacifistas del distrito 11 y los miembros que forman del grupo pacifista conocido como Anti-Aogiri, desesperada, se mordió el labio buscando ansiosamente a Hinami, a su hermano y a Yomo, pero no los encontró. Estaba tan frustrada que prácticamente le valio mierda las presencias que estaban conversando, golpeo furiosamente los barrotes de su prisión llamando la atención de muchos. Y es que ya estaba cansada de tanta mierda, ella solo quería una vida en paz, pero siempre tiene que haber algo que les joda la existencia.

Sabía que había logrado llamar la atención, por lo que pudo ver una persona mayor de cabello gris y una ligera barba se acercaba lentamente a su celda, vestia una armadura de oro y ropas finas, quizá será un tipo exageradamente extravagante como lo es el estúpido de Tsukiyama, solo esperaba que no hablara de forma tan melosa y que sobre todo gritara con locura cosas como _Fortissimo_ o _tres bien._

Parece ser que has despertado jovencita. —Sorprendentemente tenía una voz apacible, pero en su mirada podía notar la sed de sangre y alguien con una mirada así, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía ser una buena persona—. Es un honor conocerla, señorita Touka.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Le pregunto con un evidente enojo, la señorita tenía un carácter duro y eso le encantaba, era perfecta como uno de sus oficiales para su ejército—. ¿Y tú quién mierda eres?

Que modales los míos. —Le contesto el soberano Lucifer sonriendo con esa enfermiza sonrisa sínica y ese tono de voz tan refinado—. Mi nombre es Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a sus órdenes señorita. —Le dijo mientras hacía una extraña reverencia, Touka por un momento le miro con cierto desconcierto olvidando el enojo que sentía en estos momentos, ¿decía que se llamaba lucifer? el tipo ¡estaba loco!

De seguro te preguntaras porque estás en una celda… - la extraña amabilidad de aquel hombre crispaba los nervios de la ghoul

¡NO ME LO PREGUNTO, QUIERO SABERLO... MALDITO DEGENERADO DE MIERDA! —Y una vez más golpeaba su celda sin mucho exito

Mientras Rizevim admiraba a su cautiva. El kakugan de Touka se manifestaba en sus ojos mirándole con furia y fiereza, cosa que por cierto fascino en demasía a Rizevim, esa mirada de fuego era hermosa, algo divino un regalo muy valioso proveniente de la tierra y debía ser de él y solo de él, se vio tentado en acariciar su rostro, pero se detuvo, no sabía porque, pero le encanta ver ese encantador rostro descompuesto en ira y esa mirada tan diabólica.

De verdad lamento todas las molestias causadas de mi parte señorita. —Comentó con un tono interesante, observando el kakugan de Touka con mucha admiración, la especie de ella simplemente era perfecta y era la indicada para poder derrocar de una vez por todas a las tres facciones y convertir el mundo en un infierno—. Verás, te tengo una interesante proposición que quiero hacerte.

¿Una proposición? ¡NO ME JODAS! —Como siempre era brusca en responder, en serio ese tipo le daba mala espina. El tipo se veía que era un maldito, que no podía asegurar si se trataba de algo bueno o malo—. ¡¿Y DICES QUE TE LLAMAS LUCIFER?! ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE TOMASTE?! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE TE DEJES DE ESTUPIDECES Y ME DEJES SALIR EN ESTE INSTANTE O DE LO CONTRTARIO TE SACARE LOS ORGANOS Y ME LOS COMERE!

Simplemente es exquisito, todo de ti lo es. —Comento con sorna sonriéndole a Touka que a simple vista lograba crispar los nervios de la joven.

Tengo entendido que una niña venia contigo verdad como se llamaba ¡ahh sí! Hinami Fueguchi. – el rostro de la ghoul paso de la ira a la desesperación por las palabras de Rizevim

HIJO DE PUTA ¿QUE LE HICISTE A HINAMI? – la fuerza con la que golpeaba la celda se fue incrementando, de un momento a otro parecería que cedería a los golpes

Todo a su tiempo señorita. —Sonrió al ver como esa última palabra modificó el semblante del ghoul enjaulado. Supo que le dijo algo demasiado emocionante a juzgar por el resplandor que emitieron sus ojos violáceos—. Primero necesito que me escuches y luego te dire lo que paso con tus amigos, no temas, están bien.

Touka miro con desesperación e ira la brillante sonrisa plasmada en el hombre que se hacía llamar a si mismo Lucifer, continuaba goleando la celda mientras que internamente lanzaba una plegaria.

" _Kaneki por favor…. Ayúdanos"_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **\- Bueno quien iba a imaginarlo - sentado en su escritorio con una pose a la Gendo Ikari se encontraba Aeretr - El plan va con de acuerdo a lo estimado**_

 _ **\- Si, solo espero que "ellos" no se molesten - Bellzador estaba a la derecha de este con una mirada tranquila al monitor de la computadora - Liberar a la unidad n° 2 tan pronto va en contra de los rollos...**_

 _ **Ejem... perdon por el desvario momentaneo, bueno amigos aqui estoy nuevamente y en tiempo record presentando el capitulo 2 de este crossover, gracias al apoyo de Bellzador pude avanzar rapidamente en la edicion y remodelacion del capitulo, jajajaja... es bueno tener un sidekick cuando se le necesita.**_

 _ **Sin mas nos vemos dentro de un par de semanas...**_


	3. The beginning oath

Kaneki había salido de la escuela y decir que tenía una fuerte Jaqueca era poco. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que había sido descubierto por la persona que menos sospechaba, obviamente sabía que los descuidos tenían sus consecuencias y este descuido le está pasando la factura, y es que pueden olvidársete algunas cosas cuando tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, la muy desconsiderada de su ama le hacía llenar colosales montañas de papeles acerca de cualquier estupidez que pasara en la escuela y no podía negarse, después de todo Sona había convencido a Azazel de proveerle su alimento especial. Cualquiera podría pensar que fue un buen gesto pero la cruda realidad es otra, desgraciadamente en el mundo de los mortales y en el inframundo las cosas son las mismas, todo tiene un precio y nada es gratis y eso repercute más en los demonios claro está.

Y ahora la idea de tener que soportar las estupideces de Serafall durante todo el sábado le rebotaba dentro de las paredes del cráneo, burlando y sobrepasando por intervalos su umbral del dolor, un síntoma mucho más intenso a lo que comúnmente llaman migraña. El ex investigador se llevó una mano a la sien: le ardían los ojos de tan sólo vislumbrar el despejado cielo con el sol al tope, pues toda la maldita noche se la paso en el aula del consejo estudiantil haciendo papeleos a diestra y siniestra. Sona no era idiota, a pesar de su corta edad sabía perfectamente cómo hacer tratos y como sacar el mayor provecho mediante esas negociaciones, algo que logro aprender bien ejerciendo su profesión como maestro de Kuoh durante este lapso de tiempo, podría decirse que jovencita había hallado una forma para castigar al ghoul por su rebelde comportamiento y eso le frustraba demasiado.

Seguramente muchos se preguntaran como pudo salir temprano, hace dos horas atrás entró su nueva ama con buenas noticias: no había documentos que revisar ni firmar en toda la jornada matutina y solo tenía un horario al cual daría clases desgraciadamente era en el salón donde estaba aquel mocoso cuyo sacred gear tiene sellado al dragón gales, ¡pero que importaba! solo se concentraría en dar su clase y salir de aquí cuanto antes, definitivamente cosas como esta eran algo que para una persona tan ocupada como el, motivo suficiente para celebrar.

Y es así como nuestro querido Kaneki ha salido de la maldita escuela para poder reparar aire fresco y evitar tener que ver las narices de la panda de idiotas que tenía por compañeros, sin embargo ahí estaba otro de sus dolores de cabeza, muchos estaban emocionados que hoy iba a ser un gran fin de semana, sin embargo este no era el caso para el ghoul, pues bien como se había mencionado antes tenía que pasar obligatoriamente tiempo de " _calidad_ " con cierta Maou, intento olvidarlo de momento y solo siguió su camino.

¿Es joda esto? ¿Todavía no tienes el dinero? ―Detuvo su caminar repentinamente y observo lo que pasaba en uno de los tantos complejos departamentales que abundaban por la ruta que usaba para irse a su propio hogar.

Ken pudo ver que el rostro de su compañera de trabajo desbordaba preocupación y un deje de miedo. Miró a un señor regordete que le estaba recriminándole algo, su tono era déspota y no estaba siendo nada amable con ella. Había algo que le impedía quedarse cruzado de brazos por la escena que contemplaba en estos momentos, tenía que intervenir. Aunque una parte de él se negaba a ayudar a la valquiria debido a que era sirviente de la otra " _molestia_ " que se encargaba de molestarlo a veces.

¡Dame las llaves! ―Demando aquel señor levantando su mano mientras su mirada denotaba el fastidio de lidiar con Rossweisse.

La valquiria no sabía qué hacer, este era su departamento y si la echaban de ahí, no tendría en donde más rentar; curiosamente su ama le había provisto de alojamiento, claro dentro de la casa del Sekiryuutei, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Rosseweisse era el hecho de ser bastante consciente de su profesionalismo, otra parte encontraba poco decoroso que un grupo de jovencitas conviviera con un solo chico, así que dando un rotundo no, decidió probar suerte por su cuenta. Nadie le advirtió que los precios por rentar un departamento más o menos decente eran muy caros en esa ciudad.

Le tomo cerca de una semana entera encontrar aquel lugar a un precio razonable, el problema radicaba que su paga se había atrasado por cuestiones de la misma escuela.

P-pero s-señor, m-mañana l-le pagare, se lo juro – la valquiria trataba de convencer al hombre en vano – Hubo un problema en mi trabajo y el cheque me lo dan mañana.

¡AHORA! ― el dueño de los departamentos se mostraba enérgico en su demanda - ¡No tengo tiempo que perder con gente morosa como tú!

Roseweisse estaba al borde de las lágrimas algo que pudo observar muy bien el ghoul, era un sentimiento que compartía con ella y que conocía demasiado bien: el sentimiento de la impotencia, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo frente a la injusticia. Inconscientemente su mente divago hacia unos cuantos ayeres atrás específicamente recordando el día en que su tía lo había adoptado cuando su madre había fallecido, que por cierto la muy infeliz se atrevió a correrlo de su casa porque hacía ver como un idiota aquel zángano que tenía por primo que no hacía nada más que jugar videojuegos, y eso le dolió mucho, porque él se había esforzado por sacar buenas notas para demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba. De no ser por Hide este habrá pasado la noche durmiendo en una banca del parque y ahora que la escena se repetía nuevamente sentía la necesidad de ayudarla. Viéndose reflejado en la peli plateada decidió echar por la borda todo e intervenir

No lo hagas. ―Justo cuando Roseweisse estuvo a punto de entregarle las llaves pudo ver a su compañero maestro acercándose con esa expresión neutra en el rosto y ese andar despreocupado.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste bastardo? ―Le dijo el dueño del departamento observando al pelinegro con odio, mientras que este mismo le ignoraba olímpicamente - ¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!

No tienes que darle nada, de hecho no tiene derecho de echarte a la calle así nomás ―Le dijo mientras sostenía su mano donde yacían las llaves del departamento haciendo que ella las guardara de su bolsillo.

Por supuesto que ella estaba anonada, pues no se esperaba este comportamiento por parte de su compañero, Ken asintió tranquilamente calmando los nervios y el miedo que la joven maestra sentía en esos momentos, por supuesto esta acción de entrometerse enfureció al hombre a tal punto que lo sujeto de su camisa en términos no muy agradables.

¡¿Quién chingados te crees que eres?! ―El hombre hizo gala de su fuerza levantando ligeramente el cuerpo de la Torre de Sona―. ¿Quieres meterte en serios problemas?

Lo que dice usted es pura mierda, no son más que estupideces. ―Kaneki contestaba con apatía demostrando que no estaba intimidado.

En medio de la conmoción un grupo de personas estaba prestando atención al pleito que ocurría en ese lugar, la valquiria se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo el ghoul, quien simplemente continuo hablando.

Para empezar usted no puede correr a uno de sus inquilinos así como así, de hecho está estipulado en una de las cláusulas de ley de la trasparencia de Japón, apuesto que no lo sabía y no lo culpo, muchas personas no se ponen a leer sus obligaciones y más aquellos que rentan departamentos. ― A pesar de que el señor media más que él y que lo sostenía de la camisa no lo había inmutado en nada. ―Incluso me atrevo a decir que para correr a una de sus inquilinos primero debe darle una prórroga de 4 días para que pueda empacar sus cosas, tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda conseguir el dinero para pagarle, cosa que usted no ha hecho, además hay testigos que han observado cómo trata a la señorita que está a mi lado, usted podrá imaginarse los posibles escenarios que conllevara cuando la policía se entere de este pequeño incidente. ―Sonrió con sorna poniendo nervioso al señor―. Quien sabe, podría perder su empleo y quizás su esposa lo deje por tercera vez.

El semblante del hombre cambio radicalmente, tenía una mueca de dientes apretados, pero no por rabia si no de miedo y vergüenza, ¿cómo es posible que ese mocoso supiera de su vida íntima? Mientras tanto Roseweisse tapo su boca con una de sus manos debido a la revelación. Sin nada más que argumentar y visiblemente derrotado por el chantaje de Kaneki, opto por la opción más prudente y fue soltarlo.

Bien, quizás pueda reconsiderarlo y hacerme de la vista gorda si usted acepta que mañana le dé el resto del dinero ―La voz que Ken proyecto en esos momentos era lo más intimidante posible ― ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

¡E…esta bien! – el hombre bufo resignado― ¡Esperare el pago mañana!

El regordete dueño de los departamentos, se abrió paso entre la multitud que se arremolino alrededor de ellos tres, una vez acabado la discusión las piernas de Rossweisse cedieron ante su propio peso, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el ahora maestro de literatura, quien solamente suspiro al notar como la joven temblaba violentamente por la impresión de ser desalojada.

Anda, no es para tanto – Ken se agacho levemente dándole la mano para que se levantará – Te ayudo a pararte… toma mi mano por favor

¡Mu… muchas gracias, Kaneki-san! – una brillante sonrisa adorno el hermoso rostro de Rossweisse.

Ken sintió una leve punzada en el corazón al notar el auténtico gesto que la joven valquiria le daba en esos momentos, una parte de él se sintio bien al percibir el honesto sentir de Rossweisse, pero la otra le decía que debía mantener las apariencias y la distancia, ya que tenía otros objetivo en mente. Y un problema entre manos.

* * *

La segunda Torre de Sona se encontraba recostado en su cama pensando en si debía o no, tomarse la molestia de siquiera levantarse. Hoy no había clases, aunque lleva algo de tiempo viviendo en Kuoh aún no lograba a acostumbrarse del infernal frío en aquel viejo departamento que amablemente su "ama" le había conseguido tiempo atrás. Si bien la vida en Kuoh no era mejor que en los distritos de Tokyo, al menos pudiera considerarse afortunado por tener un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y a solas sin que ningún estudiante le importunara.

Cuando comenzó con su carrera como maestro y a servir a Sona con ciertas tareas, un buen día tocaron a su puerta unas curiosas vecinas, las cuales le echaron un ojo al segador y para romper el hielo se atrevieron a cuestionar sobre su familia, sobre qué hacía, si trabaja o estudiaba, y sobre todo si era soltero… En fin, le ataviaron con un sinnúmero de preguntas, al tal grado que se hartó de las inoportunas vecinas, decidió despacharlas sin el más mínimo tacto o educación y desde ahí, todo el vecindario lo odiaba por ser un patán en toda la extensión de la palabra… Y no era para menos, ya que tiempo después, analizó qué es lo que había salido mal y supuso que el no estar casi en su departamento y ser de los inquilinos que pagaban siempre a tiempo su mensualidad, debió levantar sospechas, o bueno, al menos en esa sociedad retorcida en la cual se encontraba viviendo, así era.

Miró de reojo el calendario que se encontraba colgado en una de las esquinas superiores de aquella habitación sólo para comprobar qué día era. Tenía una leve sospecha de la fecha, pero quería confirmar sus peores temores.

Vaya suerte la mía. ―Pensó el ghoul antes de llevarse ambas manos al rostro en clara señal de pesadumbre. Si había algo que odiaba más que el darle explicaciones a gente que no tenía por qué meterse en sus asuntos, era lo que esa fecha traía consigo ― ¿Es que acaso no puede irme peor? ―Pensó con fastidio arrastrando las palabras con asco, para colmo Serafall le había dicho o más bien le ordeno que se vieran en una de las estaciones del metro.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y, por inercia, se dejó caer nuevamente, demostrando el ánimo que sentía por aquel evento al que estaba siendo invitado (obligado) a ir.

Hoy dijo que iba a ser un muy día especial… ―Se dijo mentalmente, y viendo de nueva cuenta el calendario que tenía colgado en su pared, terminó por darse una respuesta no muy agradable para sí mismo―. Mierda.

Maldijo en voz baja, mientras se levantaba nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la pequeña ventana que había en su departamento. Afuera pudo observar como la vida misma tenía un transcurso peculiar. Los carros, como siempre, amotinados por el excesivo tráfico que había en la ciudad. Las personas caminando tranquilamente por las calles, cosa que le sorprendió un poco, ya que por lo general siempre estaban con prisas, por lo que dio un reojo al reloj que estaba colgado encima de un pequeño buró a lado de su cama y vio la hora: 11:00 a.m.

 _Con razón_ ―Pensó antes de volver su vista al exterior tratando de olvidarse de la cita que tendría en unos momentos más tarde.

Al dirigirse a su closet para buscar algo que ponerse, dio una breve mirada al tocador de madera que tenía a un costado. Supo que a unos cuantos metros había una mansión gigante, supuso que ahí debía vivir ese chico llamado Issei quien por cierto resulto ser un completo fastidio. Se quedó observándolo por un rato la colosal mansion, por lo visto su ama lo quería mucho como para construir esa mansión, cosa que le importa poco pues tenía otras preocupaciones. Una vez que encontró ropa adecuada, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Al entrar en contacto con las heladas gotas de agua que caían de la regadera, hizo se soltara unas cuantas maldiciones al aire. Si bien era cierto que hoy iba a ser un día de mierda y todo lo que ese día en particular implicaba, se consolaba a sí mismo con la idea de que al menos el domingo iba a tener una tarde en paz.

* * *

Mou, no sé qué escoger… Ken-chan ¿debería llevarme el verde o el amarillo? –Pregunto la Maou con una sonrisa inocente, que por cierto lograba alterar los nervios del ghoul.

Kaneki solo quería largarse a su casa de una vez por todas. Lo peor de todo, es que llevaban más de dos horas en esa maldita tienda de cosplay, y aun así no se decida cual vestido debía comprar, para tortura de Ken, la Maou también compraría los accesorios de la chica mágica que había salido a la venta hace dos semanas atrás, lo cual, fácilmente tomaría otras dos horas o más.

¡¿Porque no solo te llevas los dos vestidos y ya?! –Resoplo con fastidio observando a Serafall mientras esta se mantenía muy concentrada midiéndose los dichosos vestidos en el espejo.

Es que no lo entiendes –Hizo un mohín infantil a lo que el pelinegro enarco la ceja – Se debe escoger el vestido acorde, los colores deben resaltar bien, además quiero comprarme la vara mágica de Miru Miru, por eso el vestido debe ir perfecto con la ocasión ¿me entiendes?

Kaneki resoplo con desgano masajeándose las sienes ante la inminente migraña usualmente padecía estos últimos días

No lo entiendo ―Dijo secamente Kaneki a lo que Serafall le miro como si hubiese insultado algo sagrado.

Serafall estaba realmente ofendida, ¿Cómo era posible que este joven no se haya conmovido por la majestuosidad de Miru Miru? En fin, por eso estaba ella, tenía la esperanza de hacer recapacitar al sirviente de So-tan aunque tuviera que atarlo a una silla y obligarle a ver su colección privada de chicas mágicas.

¡No tienes remedio, pero no te preocupes, Sera-chan hará que veas la luz! ―Ese último comentario hizo sudar al ghoul a chorros, lo que mágicamente hizo cambiar su semblante

Se ve mejor el amarillo ―Le dijo intentando sonar amable y no tan cansinamente como hace unos minutos.

Serafall pareció meditarlo por unos minutos, fue entonces cuando discretamente sonrió al notar el buen gusto de su nuevo mayordomo… ejem sirviente de su hermana.

¡Pensándolo bien, me llevare el verde! ―Riendo como una niña fue corriendo al probador―.Por cierto no vayas a espiarme… ¡te, he! ―Esto último lo dijo guiñando el ojo.

Suspiro con cansancio y fue a uno de los sillones para sentarse un poco para ordenar sus ideas, sin embargo no contaba con que otro chico había divisado el mismo asiento, notando las perversas intensiones, le dedico una mirada gélida que hizo recapacitar al joven que pretendía robarle su asiento.

Lárgate, la chica con la que vengo está buscando un vestido que vaya acorde con ella y eso va a tomar mucho tiempo −Le dijo de forma siniestra dejado mudo al chico―. Busca otro lugar.

Asintiendo con temor desapareció de ahí en cuestión de segundos, suspirando cansadamente se sentó en el pequeño sillón para masajear sus cienes, este día iba a ser muy largo. Mientras esperaba empezó a recordar los primeros días en su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

 _Es curioso ver cómo ha iniciado su nueva vida en la academia Kuoh, desde que volvió a renacer, nunca pensó que para pasar inadvertido tenía que trabajar como maestro, tampoco no esperaba que su nueva ama fuera muy atenta,_ _a pesar que en su primer encuentro amenazó con asesinarla_ _, era inusual que recibiera tanta atención por parte de Sona Sitri, ya que ni siquiera en la CCG se tomaban tantas molestias con él._ _Para ser más exactos Sona_ _prácticamente arreglo todo para que el pudiera dar clases._ _Trato de no preguntarse cómo había logrado instalarlo en la plantilla laboral, pero como la joven heredera era de la clase que buscaba la perfección en todo los aspectos, le hizo firmar un contrato en regla y cuando vio el salario que iba a percibir por enseñar algo… simplemente no se pudo negar._

 _Se puede apreciar los cuchicheos de todos los estudiantes cuando algo nuevo pasaba. Para Rias y su corte no era novedoso esto, puesto que todos los miembros de la grupo Gremory sabían acerca de cualquier asunto del colegio antes de que saliera a la luz_

 _Oigan buenos para nada ¿Escucharon las buenas nuevas?_ _—_ _Pregunta Aika al trio de pervertidos quienes como siempre, discutían por cualquier idiotez (osease los mejores atributos de una mujer)._ _—S_ _e dice que hoy vendrá un nuevo profesor de literatura y lo mejor de todo es que tiene menos de 23 años._

 _Issei sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Odiaba al tipo, lo consideraba como un verdadero enemigo al cual derrotar incluso más que al Hakuryuukou. Le irritaba de sobremanera aquella actitud tan fría y tan deliberadamente déspota para con las demás personas, pero lo que más le irritaba era no poder hacer nada al respecto, después de todo el seguía siendo un demonio de clase baja_ _y prácticamente su oponente estaba en otro nivel de poder._

 _Sin embargo su frustración se fue de golpe por el descarado comentario que hizo la chica de lentes._

 _Me pregunto qué tamaño será su hombría. Ustedes me entienden ¿Sera "_ _Grande_ _" o será "_ _pequeño_ _"?_ _—_ _Enfatizo la chica haciendo un ademan de separar ambos dedos índices y juntarlos como si estuviera midiendo algo._

 _Matsuda escupió toda la bebida en la cara de Issei quien no reaccionaba a pesar del líquido pegajoso que estaba en su cara por el inverosímil comentario y Motohama dejo caer su sándwich a medio comer._

 _¡ESTAS ENFERMA!_ _—_ _Gritaron los tres al unísono, bastante horrorizados._

 _¿Enferma? ¿Yo? ¡JA! no me comparen con ustedes buenos para nada._ _—_ _Aika se ofendió de sobre manera mientras se toca el pecho de manera dramática._

 _Pero después se limitó a sonreír con marcado cinismo, algo bastante propio de ella, no era depravada, solo tenía una imaginación hiperactiva como cualquier chica de 17 años, de hecho no entendía porque algunos la comparaban con esos tres idiotas que jamás podrían llevarse a una mujer a la cama aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¡No señor!, ella no es una pervertida. El decir que tienes una visión que te permite ver la hombría de los hombres no es de pervertidos, ¡Por supuesto que no! Es de alguien especial, casi profético que nació con un poder dado por el mismísimo dios bíblico y por lo tanto tenía que sacar su máximo potencial. Ajeno a la conversación del cuarteto de chicos, los demás cuchicheos continuaban por los alrededores de la escuela._

 _¿Es cierto viene un profesor muy joven? – una de las chicas comentaba en voz alta llamando la atención de un grupo_

 _Les digo que es verdad. —_ _aseguraba otra alumna con bastante orgullo_

 _¿Es lindo? ¿Es cierto que tiene menos de 22 años? ¿Vendrá de un país extranjero?_ _―_ _Todas esas preguntas eran el tema de conversación en el salón de Hyodou Issei quien simplemente se_ _limitó_ _bufar molesto, cosa que no llamo para nada la atención ya que todos los jóvenes en el salón imitaron la acción._

 _¡Yo escuche que su siguiente clase será con la presidenta del concejo estudiantil! —_ _Y otra vez las chicas vuelven a chillar de la emoción, escuchándose un fuerte y sonoro ¡Kya!_

 _Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y en los pasillos venia un joven de cabello tan negro como la noche, sus ojos eran plateados, como medallones de plata recién fabricados, brillantes e intensos que hasta podrían hipnotizarte. Portaba anteojos de lectura dándole un aire más maduro e intelectual,_ _llamando la atención de la jóvenes quienes empezaron a fantasear con una tutorías privadas_ _, todo mundo contemplaba su caminar elegante mientras leía un libro, pero sobre todo lo más característico de él eran los guantes, blancos con el escudo de armas de la familia Sitri en el dorso. A pesar de ser el centro de atención, la situación paso desapercibida por el maestro de literatura, ya que se encontraba concentrado en su lectura que continuaba con su camino a la sala de profesores sin chocar ni tropezarse. Estando frente a la puerta que daba al salón del Sekiryuutei._

 _Al entrar se volvió a escuchar un segundo y más estruendoso_ _ **¡Kya!**_ _Asegurándose de que por fin estaba solo_ _, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Si había algo que Kaneki odiaba era la gente ruidosa y molesta, como aquellas alumnas ingenuas y torpes que estaban en el pasillo. Después de que se definiera su personalidad de forma definitiva al "_ _despertar_ _" de ese "_ _sueño_ _" comenzó a ver las cosas bastante diferentes. Pues la vida le enseño a punta de golpes y maltratos, que los adultos actúan como niños y los niños actúan como idiotas. Pero si se lo preguntaran, definitivamente preferiría ser un niño, pues jamás entendería a los adultos._

 _Vaya… vaya –_ _La miembro no oficial del trio pervertido se relamió los labios al notar la presencia de su nuevo maestro_ _―._ _No me imagine que su tamaño fuera bastante impresionante._

 _Después de haber discutido durante diez minutos Aika toco sus relucientes anteojos_ _mientras guardaba en su archivo mental la parte que sus milagroso instrumento divino habría logrado escanear, un tamaño como ese no tendría igual, de eso estaba segura._ _Y una vez más el trió de pervertidos se muestran tan horrorizados sintiendo que sus ojos sangraban_ _cuando vieron la mirada de lujuria que tenía la castaña en estos momentos._

* * *

 _Mou, siempre es lo mismo. —_ _Se quejaba mentalmente Rossweisse_ _—. No hay nada de mucho interés aquí. —_ _Pensó con desanimó cuando todo lo que logró ver fue a un grupo de estudiantes transportando materiales de un lugar a otro y a muchos maestros dando indicaciones._

 _Al parecer dentro de unos días se celebraría un festival. Como si su deseo fuese escuchado por el mismísimo Odín, su atención se posó en el nuevo profesor de literatura que venía entrando mientras leía el libro, llamado Querido Kafka que por cierto fue el primer best-seller de una de las chicas de sus pesadillas. La valquiria no perdió el tiempo y lo observo con mucha curiosidad, como una actitud tan característica del ex investigador, este pasaba de largo sin importarle las personas que estaban ahí, para él es como si no existiese nadie._

 _¡Este buen día, Kaneki-san!_ _—_ _L_ _a peli plateada saludo cortésmente a su nuevo compañero._

 _Buenos dias, Weiss-sensei_ _—_ _El ex investigador saludo con parsimonia – Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado ayer._

 _Afortunadamente no había más maestros presentes salvo ellos dos, de lo contrario se hubiera armado un gran alboroto_ _por el doble sentido que tenían esas palabras._ _Respirando profundamente cerró su libro de golpe y comenzó a preparar lo necesario para dar su siguiente clase, que sin embargo y para fastidio de él, iba a ser con su líder de corte. Una vez que termina los preparativos, da un vistazo a su reloj y nota que aún le quedan diez minutos antes de que su clase comience y como todo un buen bibliófilo vuelve a abrir el libro en la página que estaba, pues estaba a unas cuantas páginas más de terminar el capítulo 5._

 _Por otra parte Rossweise miraba absorta como el nuevo maestro preparaba todo con absoluta meticulosidad. La valquiria se acerca tímidamente al ghoul y_ _preguntándose si su explicación de anoche fue lo suficientemente buena_ _, pues su presencia imponía bastante, sin embargo este está concentrado en la lectura que ni_ _siquiera le prestaba atención._

 _Etto, l-lo s-siento, espero no importunarte con mi presencia_ _._ _—_ _Se excusó mostrándose algo apenada mientras realizaba una reverencia a modo de disculpa_ _—_ _¿_ _Pero si todavía tienes dudas puedes decírmelo ahora_ _?_

 _Esperó cinco segundos, sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro por lo cual se empezó a impacientar._

 _Tal… parece que no_ _—_ _Intento sonreír para parecer agradable_ _ante la situación_ _—_ _. Creo que solo estaré un minuto más aquí ya que dentro de poco comenzaran mis clases…_

 _Kaneki hizo un movimiento con sus largos dedos y pasó la hoja del libro. Siguió leyendo._

 _Uwa, uwa,_ _Buaaaaaaaa ¿Acaso me ha escuchado siquiera?_ _—La sentimental valquiria lloraba mentalmente, al parecer si ofendió de sobremanera al chico. De ahí comprendió porque este le estaba aplicando la famosa_ _ **"Ley de hielo"**_ _—_ _Buaaaaa, buaaaa,_ _¿Estará molesto conmigo?_

 _Ken Kaneki desvió su atención de su lectura para concentrarse en la nerviosa maestra, la cual en un principio_ _le había_ _sorprendido la noche anterior cuando apareció en medio de su departamento visiblemente atareada._

* * *

 _Cuando Rias Gremory le ordeno amablemente que ayudara al nuevo maestro de literatura a adaptarse al método de enseñanza de la academia de Kuoh acepto sin rechistar, pero nadie le informó que eso sería en una sola noche, cuando estuvieron a solas en el departamento que Sona había asignado a Kaneki como suyo, ella se sintio realmente cohibida por la presencia y escrutinio que el ghoul imponía en su mirada._

 _Fuera de su mente Rossweise se esforzó mucho paras mantener el auto control, respiró profundo y tomó el silencio como un pase para seguir hablando. Pues se había prometido a si misma que no mostraría señales de debilidad frente a un hombre que pasara de ella._

 _C-creo que no nos presentamos debidamente… Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rossweise y soy la maestra de historia. Y esperaba que pues… ¿Nos lleváramos bien? —Estiró la mano para demostrar su educación aunque se notaba que estaba a punto de echarse a un mar de lágrimas, pero aun así Kaneki la siguió observando fijamente—.En s-serio lamento mucho si t-te ofendí._

 _Los ojos azul claro de la torre de Rías se levantaron sólo entonces. Sintió que el aire se le iba y una vez más el destino le mostraba de la manera más cruel que no será capaz de conseguir novio, ¿Pero porque le ocurría esto? ¿Acaso era un tipo de mal augurio o una maldición?, el saber que esa pregunta no sería contestada ni por el mismísimo Odín, le calaba en lo más profundo de su ser, realmente le afecto bastante. Kaneki negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

 _No me ofendiste – el ex investigador suspiro cansado – Es que estoy un poco sorprendido… es todo._

 _Etto…_ _¿Es en serio_ _?— con voz temblorosa Rossweisse_ _trato de confirmar lo que escucho_ _._

 _Es verdad – Kaneki contestaba con tranquilidad–. No esperaba que quisieran que trabajara_ _hoy mismo._

 _Je, je… - la torre de Rias sonrió nerviosa–. A mí también me lo dijeron_ _después que terminara la reunión de ayer._

 _Pasaron la noche en vela mientras la valquiria ponia su empeño para que Ken comprendiera el metodo de enseñanza de la escuela, la joven Torre de Rias pudo notar que la impresion inicial que tenia sobre su nuevo compañero de trabajo se estaba desvaneciendo, mientras que Ken encontro la compañia de Rossweisse bastante agradable, tal vez el factor que ayudo fue que se conocieron en otras circunstancias._

 _Ya veo – el joven ghoul se acercó a la joven para tomar los libros de referencias_ _cuando su reloj había indicado la hora en que darían comienzo las clases — Ya debo irme y gracias nuevamente._

 _Rossweise observó todo el procedimiento bastante anonada,_ _la elegancia con la que realizó el movimiento era un poco innatural, el estoicismo en su rostro era bastante remarcado, no entendía las advertencias que su ama le había dado con respecto a andarse con cuidado mientras estuviera con esa persona, ignorando todo la joven se_ _había mostrado_ _lo más amigable posible._

* * *

 _Bullicio._

 _Era lo que se podía distinguir mientras entraba con desgano al aula de clases, aun así todo el mundo parecía estar controlado y más o menos sabia la razón del porque los estudiantes no estaba armando cualquier alboroto, como pasaba en otros salones. Una vez más se llegaron a encontrar, maestro y alumna, ama y sirviente. Sona tenía la costumbre de ser bastante exigente y enérgica, reprendiendo a cualquiera de su corte si llegara a cometer cualquier equivocación, pero sabía que era su mejor modo de apoyar a sus subordinados, pero para Kaneki era molesto recibir órdenes de una chica de 17 años. Simplemente era tan... tan... humillante._

 _¿Cómo es que acepte este empleo?…—Murmuro el pelinegro con una voz ensombrecida,_ _a sabiendas que necesitaba comportarse por el bienestar de sus amigos desaparecidos_

 _Los estudiantes terminaron de hablar cuando observaron al nuevo profesor de literatura quien dejaba el portafolio en el escritorio y comenzaba a sacar unos plumones para hacer uso de ellos en el pizarrón blanco. Todos se mantenían en silencio y un ligero sonrojo invadió el rostro de casi todas las chicas, era apuesto_ _dando una imagen de intelectual que proyectaba su ropa, tenía que admitir que su "ama" era consiente que usar una ropa apropiada crearía una excelente primera impresión, con su mirada escaneo el salón de tercer grado, notando la presencia tanto de Sona y Tsubaki; la primera mantenía un porte expectante pero bien disimulado, la segunda le miraba con meticulosidad como si esperara que su compañero Torre perdiera el control por alguna mínima provocación._

 _Bien, bien. ―Hablo con lentitud,_ _mientras sacaba el libro de referencias y leía el tema que se tenía planeado para hoy,_ _cerro el libro y lo puso junto a su portafolio―. Como podrán notar soy el nuevo maestro de literatura de esta_ _escuela_ _._

 _Absoluto silencio, nadie dijo nada;_ _el suave tono de voz que empleo hizo que más de una de las estudiantes presentes prestara más atención de la cuenta, Sona y Tsubaki mostraron levemente su sorpresa al notar el repentino cambio en el ambiente. Por un instante ambas demonios pensaron que la persona que estaba frente a ellas era alguien completamente distinto al del día de ayer. Ken disimulo bastante bien la sonrisa burlona que deseaba lanzarle al par de jovencitas, él era un profesional; claro que toda su carrera se basó en una cuestión ficticia pero como investigador de CCG sabia como tratar con las personas. Sobre toda emplear mascaras para engañar a la gente._

 _Vamos a comenzar con algo simple, el tema que veremos el día de hoy será la Epopeya de Homero ―Dijo Ken_ _con una sonrisa amable y un tono de voz que mostraba mucho entusiasmo_ _._

 _Era evidente que_ _unos_ _cuantos estudiantes, encontraron ese entusiasmo un poco extraño._ _La_ _heredera del clan Sitri estaba completamente confundida por cómo alguien como Kaneki parecía ponerle empeño a su profesión puesto que juraría que el chico no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser maestro en una preparatoria y que preferiría estar leyendo algún libro que en lugar de estar dando clases, sin embargo, muy a su pesar la profesión de maestro le sentaba muy bien._

 _Antes de que Kaneki pudiera continuar con su clase, una chica levanto la mano; como aves de caza todas las jovencitas posaron su mirada en la valiente que alzo la mano._

 _Etto, aún no sabemos cómo se llama profesor- Kaneki se sorprendió por su error y se rasco la cabeza apenado._

 _Cierto, me olvide de ese detalle. ―Haciendo una breve pausa, la torre de Sona tomó una profunda inhalada de aire, para luego liberarla a través de una gran exhalación para mantenerse concentrado. ―Pueden llamarme Kaneki-sensei._

 _La chica había asentido lentamente mientras el resto prestaba atención hacia el ahora conocido Kaneki-sensei, quien empezaba a escribir en el pizarrón el tema a tratar_

 _Bien, como les decía, hoy veremos el tema de la epopeya. Vamos a estudiar un famoso y muy antiguo poema de la literatura Europea. ―El sonido_ _del plumón golpeteando en el pizarrón blanco_ _hizo que_ _las alumnas_ _se hipnotizaran con la elegancia_ _con la_ _que el joven escribía―. La narrativa de acerca de un periodo de 51 días durante el asedio por los griegos de la ciudad de Troya ¿Alguien sabe a qué obra me refiero?_

 _Los alumnos parecían bastante sorprendidos, no solo por la forma tan precisa en la que el ghoul explicaba las cosas, de hecho más bien parecían confundidos, ya que no habían escuchado nada acerca de dicha obra, más que nada porque la mayoría de ellos preferían lecturas interesantes acordes a la época en que vivían. Pasaron 5 minutos sin que nadie levantara la mano, hasta que por fin observo que alguien lo hacía y era nada más y nada menos que Sona._

 _¿Si, señorita "_ _Shitori_ _"? – Kaneki mantuvo muy bien su rol como maestro y asintió a la participación de su Rey._

 _¿Usted habla de_ _ **La Ilíada**_ _"Kaneki-sensei"_ _? ―Kaneki estaba observándola_ _con total admiración_ _que por cierto no pasó desapercibida para ella ni para Tsubaki._

 _Kaneki podía notar que la chica_ _estaba un poco confundida de hecho lo estaba porque no se sentó inmediatamente después de contestar. Ella se sonrojo por el error que cometió ganándose varias risillas por parte de sus compañeras de_ _clase_ _. Pero bueno, no es como si le importase pero de alguna manera le incomodo ese hecho de alguna manera_

 _¡Es correcto! ―Respondió el ex investigador con una enorme sonrisa―._ _¡_ _Vaya_ _!_ _¡_ _jamás pensé que alguien tan joven conociera las obras de Homero_ _!_

 _Sabía que al ser un demonio de clase alta era normal para ella saber este tipo de cosas, cosa que internamente le disgustaba por completo pero como parte de su máscara no lo externaría del todo. Aun así tuvo que admitir que la chica al menos estuvo en uno de sus momentos de debilidad, cuando finalmente se había quebrado por completo._

 _Como dijo la señorita Shitori hoy veremos el antiguo poema de la liada, tradicionalmente fue una obra escrita por Homero. Compuesta en hexámetros dactílicos, consta de 15 693 versos y su trama radica en la cólera de Aquiles… ―El joven maestro continuo con su explicación con bastante ánimo._

 _La clase había terminado y los alumnos, para ser más específicos, las chicas de dicha clase estaban maravilladas por la forma de enseñanza del segador negro, era irónico,_ _pues mostrar tanto entusiasmo ayudaba entender las cosas bastante bien_ _, algo que su anterior maestro no hacía. Incluso alguien como Sona_ _quedo también "hechizada" como las demás estudiantes,_ _puesto que Kaneki parecía tan apasionado al dar su clase tan profesional en el tema, que podría mostrarle la belleza de la literatura aun al más reacio estudiante. Decir que Sona estaba impresionada era poco, realmente había quedado encantada y no cualquiera lograba impresionar a Sona de esa manera._

 _Pero todo ese encanto que había sentido se fue por el escusado cuando_ _observo como sus compañeras de clase se arremolinaron alrededor de su sirviente emocionadas por la clase, Ken simplemente se sonrojó y se excusó con total amabilidad_ _. Tsubaki se dejó caer_ _la frente en su escritorio, en el fondo quería sentirse avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus compañeras pero el motivo más claro era que ella misma deseaba hacer lo mismo_ _que sus compañeras_ _. Por un instante pensó en discutir con Sona acerca de su decisión puesto que ella todavía no estaba convencida de que el ghoul de un solo ojo se haya unido a su corte, p_ _ero al fin de cuentas era Sona quien tenía la última palabra, sin embargo esto destruiría cualquier argumento que_ _tuviese_ _en contra del ghoul._

 _Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sona apresuró el paso, debía encontrar a Kaneki ya que había abandonado su puesto como supervisor del consejo estudiantil, despues de recorrer las aulas de la escuela, se encontró con que la puerta de la sala de maestros se encontraba cerrada. Su_ _segunda torre_ _no estaba. Sona sentía esa gama de sensaciones, como si fuera una asquerosa mezcla compuesta de ira, frustración, negación e impotencia. Daba la impresión que no sabía a donde debía buscar ahora. Kaneki Ken resulto ser una cajita de sorpresas, ¿Realmente había tomado la decisión correcta? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía en este momento era reprimir de forma severa a su torre, lo que probablemente venía a significar algo fuera de lo normal._

 _Pensé que había desistido de buscarme señorita "_ _Shitori_ _" ―Sona volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz y, con el susto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y terminó chocando contra la puerta cerrada de la sala de maestros._

 _Kaneki la miraba con una seriedad que no sabía descifrar. Recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión Sona carraspeó su garganta antes de hablar._

 _¿Dónde te encontrabas Kaneki? ―El tono autoritario que Sona usó molesto al ghoul quien le miró fijamente y sin animo―. Debes de reportarte conmigo a la hora del almuerzo._

 _Volvió su mirada al horizonte bastante desinteresado, en_ _su mano estaba un taza de porcelana, la mirada de la heredera de los Sitri noto que esta tenía motivos de chicas mágicas, la joven repentinamente sintió que quería ser tragada por la tierra al notar que de alguna manera su hermana estaba inmiscuida en la molestia del ghoul._

 _¿Sabe? Repentinamente la taza que había traído conmigo para tomar café. ―Ken hizo una pausa mientras dio un sorbo a su bebida―. Fue reemplazada por esta. ― la joven desvió la mirada sin deseos de encararle – Estuve buscándola unos minutos y me retrase en mis deberes. ―El joven encaró a su ama mientras continuo hablando―. No me percate que me buscabas, lo siento._

 _D-de acuerdo_ _—Respondió_ _bastante apenada, pero sin perder ese porte como presidenta—.Por el momento te perdono._

 _Ya no importa. —El joven pelinegro suspiro agotado—. De hecho soy tu esclavo… ¿no es así? —Esas últimas palabras las dijo con molestia._

 _Era la primera vez que uno de sus subordinados actuaba de esa manera,_ _normalmente muchos reencarnados abrazaban la idea de ser demonios con mayor aceptación pero el ghoul frente a ella_ _tenía_ _una idea diferente_ _. A pesar de que su padre, Lord Sitri y su hermana Maou Leviatán, le advirtieron de las consecuencias de reencarnar al segador negro de la CCG quien se volvió famoso en los últimos meses por una actitud fría e implacable, insistió en hacerlo suyo, ya que lo había decidido, porque el poder de Kaneki seria de mucha ayuda, además corría el riesgo de que alguien de la brigada del Khaos robara su cuerpo para estudiarlo y no podía imaginarse las consecuencias. Se esforzó mucho para demostrarles a su padre y a los ancianos del consejo su familia que ella también pondría un granito de arena, que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, que podría hacerse cargo del famoso personaje en cuestión._ _Aunque su vida corrió un inminente peligro de muerta, aun así salio avante_ _en su idea y deseo._ _Pero había algo más detrás de todo esto, ella quería estar a la par con su amiga/rival de la infancia, después de todo ella tenía al sekiryuutei. Por lo tanto ella debía tomarse ese lujo de poseer al segador negro de la CCG._

 _Pero al fin estaba experimentando en carne propia lo que le advirtieron al sentir el odio que su segunda Torre sentía de esa situación, el joven paso de largo ignorándola por completo, algo que en el último par de horas era muy común de él,_ _lo que más le molestaba a la demonio era que no podía distinguir cuál de todos las facetas de la personalidad del ghoul era la verdadera y eso empezaba a exasperarla, tanto que estallo molesta_ _._

 _¡Aun no te he dado permiso de que te retires!_ _—Exclamo_ _molesta_ _acomodando los anteojos y haciendo que Kaneki detuviera su caminar—. ¿Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo? Tu estas bajo mi mandato y debes actuar según mi voluntad, ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde el juramento inquebrantable de nuevo?_

 _Ah el juramento, lo recuerdo, como olvidar aquel juramento. —Kaneki saco una hoja de su bien cuidado de portafolios—. El otro motivo por el que estaba ausente es porque fui una junta con el director para convencerlo de aprobar la propuesta que usted hizo, Sona-san, después de todo es mi deber como maestro supervisor del consejo estudiantil. —Sona lo miraba bastante impresionada, cosa que el segador negro lo tomo como un "_ _adelante_ _" para que continuara con su explicación—. Al principio fue difícil y quise desistir, pero después me dije "_ _No sería justo fallarle a mi querida ama_ _" así que le insistí al director exponiendo los pros y los beneficios de su propuesta, al parecer logro comprender y acepto._

 _Por poco se le caen los lentes. Sus finas mejillas estaban coloreadas en un sutil carmesí descolocándola totalmente, después de todo lo único que resonaba en su mente era las palabras "querida ama"_

 _¿Me está escuchando? —Sona reacciono rápidamente mientras que Ken se acercó para mirarle fijamente_

 _Etto s-si, ¿Y-y que te dijeron? – la jovencita dio un paso atrás levemente intimidada -_

 _Kaneki había guardado la hoja para no maltratarla, percatándose del estado de Sona,_ _quien respiro aliviada al notar como su sirviente se alejaba de su espacio vital personal._

 _Mañana darán su aprobación. —Dijo Kaneki mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la sala de maestros—. Me quedaría a charlar más con usted, Sona-san, pero como podrá notar_ _tengo mucha prisa, pues necesito que el director me firme el documento._

 _Antes de que Kaneki entrara, la chica tomo el picaporte de la puerta cerrándola, en el proceso haciendo que el joven le posara su mirada en su rostro con_ _el ceño_ _levemente fruncido._

 _Creí haberte dejado en claro también,_ _que debías dirigirte a mí como kaichou_ _. —Le reclamo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, usando una vez más ese tono de voz._

 _Y yo le dije que eso no iba a pasar_ _, Sona-san. —La presidenta bufaba molesta, ese Ken era un maldito pero de alguna manera ella sentía que merecía ese trato._

 _Lo peor de todo es que sabía hacer las cosas con mucha precisión y por ese motivo era difícil escarmentarlo, además debía reconocer que al menos le pone empeño a las actividades del consejo estudiantil. Sin tener nada que decir el maestro entro por la sala de profesores y cerro, Sona negó con la cabeza en señal de molestia_ _y sin más opción_ _se retiró de la sala de profesores, al menos ya no iba a tener tanto trabajo durante el resto del dia_ _. Al final Ken rio levemente al notar como la joven escarmentaba un poco el tenerlo como su sirviente, el hecho de que no pudiese discernir entre sus "mascaras" le ayudaba bastante_ _._

* * *

 _Roseweisse tensó un poco los músculos de la espalda mientras el agua caía libremente por su cuerpo, mirando al techo cubierto de cristales. El brillo del sol ocultándose le lastimaba un poco la vista porque aun así esa luz entraba por la ventana. El agua le tapaba los oídos, y apenas escuchaba un murmullo de voces que provenían del club, normalmente acerca de las disputas ridículas protagonizadas por Rias y Akeno para llamar la atención del Sekiryyutei. Eran mas de las 5 de la tarde, en esa hora se reunía con Rias y los demás para tratar asuntos relacionados con el club, pero lo único que contemplaba eran las absurdas discusiones por parte de las dos grandes onee-samas y las demás miembros femeninos, ¿La razón de ese inusual comportamiento? era más que evidente que todas estaban peleándose por Issei. Normalmente intentaría calmar las aguas pero en estos momentos tenía una amargura recorriéndole todo el cuerpo que no se podía quitar encima. Una vocecita que le susurraba que no lo lograría. Una vocecita muy parecida a la de Odin, "El padre de todo"._

 _Había perdido. Sentía que había perdido. El agua, por el momento, era la única cosa que la tranquilizaba; tomar un buen baño para lavar sus problemas, por el armonioso sonido que hacían las gotas al caer y el mundo desaparecía. Tomo el shampoo y comenzó a lavar su platinado cabello._

 _"¿Porque no te buscas un novio Roseweisse?" "Ni siquiera un pobre diablo se dignaría en hacerte caso". "Cuando consigas un novio sera después de que ocurra el Ragnarok" "No te preocupes Ross-chan algún día alguien se fijara en ti, pff jajajajajaja que ilusa" ._ _Las voces de sus compañeras valquirias había aparecido en lo mas profundo de su mente recordándole lo miserable que era su vida, que importaba si fuese buena en su trabajo y que su salario le sirviese para tener una vida digna, porque lo único en que se fijaban era el hecho de ser soltera._ _Ya había tenido suficiente, salió del baño para vestirse, una vez terminado entro a la habitación contigua mirando_

 _¿Roseweisse-san? —El castaño se acercó a la valquiria cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse de forma magistral de aquel sándwich de oppais en el que estaba aprisionado. — ¿Te ves terrible te ocurre algo?_

 _La maestra de historia lo miraba de forma triste, aunque logro reponerse rápidamente._

 _Sí._ _—Respondió mecánicamente—. Es solo que recordé un poco de mi pasado._

 _¡AH! Entiendo. —El joven se rascó la cabeza levemente._

 _La valquiria parpadeó, no estaba segura si debía contarle a su alumno, pero como dicen muchos, mejor dejarlo salir. Quizas el dragón rojo podría consolarla por un rato, aunque la idea no le atraía mucho, suspiro quedamente negando con la cabeza._

 _Por cierto conocía a la nueva Torre de Sitri-san –_ _Rossweisse jugo con sus dedos_ _—. Es alguien muy agradable_ _, aunque no es muy conversador_ _…_

 _Issei la miró con la boca abierta, luego de un momento de duda saco a relucir su personalidad, interrumpiendo a su compañera quien sorprendida miro con aprehensión el desplante del castaño_

 _¡Oh, rayos!, ¿En verdad hablas en serio? ¿Intentaste hablar con él? —Issei estaba muy molesto logrando asustar un poco a la valquiria—. ¡Pero si es un completo imbécil! Es tan detestable —S_ _us puños estaban fuertemente cerrados_ _. —Recuerdo perfectamente aquella ocasión cuando fue revivido, nunca lo olvidare y sobre todo… —L_ _a imagen de como Ken había derrotado a todos sus amigos y sobre todo a él mismo apareció en su mente_ _—. Además estabas tratando con el segador negro de la CCG ¿Entiendes?,_ _un famoso y despiadado asesino de esa organización_ _. Es tan inhumano, es muy idiota y Frío. ¿En que estabas pensando?_

 _Sí bueno… yo… —La peli plateada trato de calmar un poco el enfado de Issei._

 _Y de seguro te ignoro por completo, ¡Agh! ¡Como lo odio! ¡Piensa que es mejor que todos nosotros! —Golpeando fuertemente una de las paredes de salón logro calmarse un poco._

 _Roseweisse soltó el aire que llevaba aguantando en sus pulmones. Aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de_ _Issei_ _le hizo molestarse con su compañero y el recordar su horrible pasado no ayudaba mucho. Definitivamente debía estar un rato a solas. Además era la primera vez que escuchaba al Sekiryuutei hablar de esa manera, era como si de verdad odiara a la torre de Sona._

 _Yo… Me tengo que ir —La joven valquiria bajo la mirada ocultando la ofuscación que sentía._

 _Issei abrió los ojos como de la respuesta de la valquiria, repentinamente su semblante se tranquilizó pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la reacción de su maestra de historia_

 _¿Irte? Oh, bueno, ¿Dije algo malo? —Roseweisse no dijo nada, recogió su toalla del suelo y salió huyendo antes de que el sekiryuutei dijera algo._

 _Las horas pasaron, eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando decidió salir del club. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de permanecer más ahí, a decir verdad estos momentos de paz que tenía ella los aprovecho para pensar un poco las cosas. Y el recordar como Odin se mofaba de ella, de su soltería prolongaba, de solo recordar esa voz tan cargada de burla, la había dejado más que decepcionada. Caminó hacia el único lugar en donde posiblemente estaría sola: la biblioteca de la escuela. Buscaría un libro y lo leería hasta que todo acabara. Entonces regresaría a su cama, dormiría y otro día_ _habrá pasado ya_ _. Todo en orden, todo tranquilo y ella siguiendo soltera, como siempre._

 _Buscó entre las filas de arriba hasta que dio con uno que no había leído hace mucho: "El elogio de la sombra", el titulo no estaba mal y tenía buena pinta, por algún extraño motivo se sentía en esos momentos como una romántica empedernida entre tanta soledad. Quizá leer algo tan lejano a su persona como aquel libro le haría sentir bien hasta que el sueño llegara. Cuando quiso tomar el libro escucho unos pasos afuera de la biblioteca. Rosseweisse lo soltó enseguida, asustada, se debatía si debía salir a los pasillos a investigar._

 _Negó con la cabeza quizás había sido producto de su imaginación, era mejor dejar la lectura para después, tal vez preparar el tema que impartiría al día siguiente serviría. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se inclinó para observar las imágenes del libro que plasmaban los acontecimientos del periodo yayoi. Cerró los ojos y suspiro de verdad intentaba sacarse de la mente aquellas burlas de su soltería, ¡Pero era imposible!. Mordió su labio inferior. No sabía que a la larga le podría afectar aquello. Entonces cayo en cuenta de algo importante… estaba solo, en la biblioteca, estaba oscuro,_ _ni siquiera prestaba atención al libro frente a ella, notando como el sol ya se había ocultado para dar paso a la noche, la valquiria decidió que era buena hora para irse a realizar sus deberes como demonio_ _. Una vez_ _más_ _se escuchaban pasos en el pasillo contiguo._

 _Rápidamente salió de la biblioteca llevada por su curiosidad decidió seguir el patrón del sonido que hacía eco en el pasillo de las aulas, para ser más precisos el ruido provenía de la sala de maestros. Estaba segura que había alguien ahí, de ser así ¿Qué demonios hacia a altas horas de la noche?, se acercó puesto que escuchaba ruidos proveniente del interior de la habitación y podía asegurar que la puerta estaba abierta tímidamente se acercó para ver quién era el invasor._

 _El ruido de un libro caerse todo lo que pudo escuchar Kaneki lo siguiente que vio fue a la valquiria quien estaba paralizada mirándolo con pánico y alarma. Ahí estaba la peli plateada, dirigiendo su vista hacia la única persona que se encontraba frente a ella. El alma se le fue en un gemido ahogado que lanzó. Roseweisse lo vio. La forma en que el globo del ojo del maestro permanecía de color negro y sus venas oculares estaban a un rojo vivo, al igual que su pupila._

 _La sangre se le congelo mirándolo de cerca, había escuchado rumores que Sona buscaba una clase especial de criatura pero no entendía de que tipo era, pero supuso que Kaneki era un miembro de esa_ _especie_ _y estaba comiendo su cena, su sentidos agudizados le dieron la información que necesitaba para averiguar lo que estaba comiendo su compañero de trabajo_ _:_ _carne humana. Después_ _de que pasaron_ _varios segundos Roseweisse reacciono de forma torpe._

 _¡Lo siento! No sabía que había alguien más aquí, no debí entrar, lo sé; pero escuche pasos y vi que la puerta estaba abierta—. Kaneki soltó una maldición, había sido descuidado, la valquiria calló enseguida temerosa de que el joven desatara su furia — Mejor me voy, con permiso —Cuando menos se lo espero, la valquiria había salido de ahí._

 _"_ _Ese imbécil de Azazel..._ _me aseguro que nadie vendría a estas horas de la noche" maldita sea, fui descuidado_ _—E_ _l joven maestro de literatura vio como la peli plateada se iba corriendo._

 _El joven ghoul no dudo en comparar ese momento con el encuentro que tuvo con Hinami, rio levemente ante esa memoria, de seguro los mismos sentimientos que tenía el al verse descubierto eran lo que pequeña Fueguchi sintió. Lentamente se acercó al objeto que la valquiria había olvidado por causa de su nerviosismo, contemplando el libro decidió que tenía que conversar con ella._

* * *

 _Era lunes Roseweisse estaba en la mesa comiendo el almuerzo, al lado de Rias y toda su corte cuando Kaneki se plantó frente a ella con el mismo libro_ _que ella estaba leyendo la noche en que se encontraron por accidente_ _. El resto de los chicos quienes permanecían sentados en la mesa lo miraron anonadados aún con el bocado de espagueti en la boca, en cambio, el segador negro no despegó la vista de la valquiria que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa._

 _¿Puedo hablar con usted por un momento Weiss-sensei? —Preguntó, y al ver que Rías abría la boca para hablar—. A solas._

 _Y ahí fue donde el Sekiryuutei reacciono de manera violenta,_ _de hecho todos los sirvientes de Rias se interpusieron entre ambos adultos jóvenes, Irina por su parte miraba confundida aquella reacción, el maestro de literatura le parecía alguien tranquilo y amable, de hecho el mismo le recomendó varios libros eclesiásticos muy interesantes._

 _¡¿Qué quieres con ella maldito?! —Kaneki dirigió su vista al castaño, su mirada era aterradora y daba a entender que tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar las estupideces de Issei. — Nada que te incumba,_ _idiota_ _. —Respondió mirándolo de forma furtiva._

 _Issei apretó los dientes con fuerza, de hecho todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño al escuchar como el profesor de literatura insultaba a su amado Issei._

 _Si serás hijo de... –_ _El castaño apretó la mandíbula severamente molesto_ _por el insulto._

 _¡Basta! —Respondió la valquiria deteniendo a Issei—. No tardare, solo será un momento. —Pudo notar como los demás no parecían seguros, pero después de todo Roseweisse había tomado una decisión._

 _Sabiendo de antemano a qué iba todo esto, antes de seguir a Kaneki que caminó hacia la salida de la cafetería sin esperarla_ _observo por última vez a sus compañeros_ _. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, la sala de los maestros. Cuando Rosseweisse entró, el joven cerró enseguida y se guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Enseguida le envió una mirada gélida a Rosseweisse que, ya de por sí nerviosa, retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el escritorio del profesor. Estaban los dos solos su nerviosismo estaba dividido por la información de la naturaleza de Ken y sobre todo porque era la primera vez que se encontraba sola con un hombre, de hecho uno muy apuesto según la opinión general de las alumnas._

 _Su mirada se mantenía fija. Su rostro era tal y como lo conoció_ _la primera vez que lo vio, tranquilo y amable_ _. Y a pesar de que ya le había visto_ _esa analítica_ _mirada, estaba vez era diferente tenía un aura extraña, sombría y llena de cierta nostalgia. Por un momento quiso huir pero recordó que Kaneki había cerrado la puerta, no tenía salida. Fueron largos segundos en los que estuvo en esa posición. Lo que más le molestaba, era que Kaneki tampoco se moviera, parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Intento acercarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron._ _El sirviente de Sona dio respiraciones profundas antes de continuar._

 _No temas, no te haré daño. —_ _Le dijo Ken con voz solemne_ _, Roseweisse no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado—._ _Supongo que ya te dijeron_ _que clase de criatura soy —_ _La valquiria asintió en silencio._ _— Bien antes de que te alarmes,_ _te aseguro_ _que no maté a nadie_

 _Ghoul una criatura que se alimenta de humanos para subsistir, esa era la explicación que Rias le dio sobre Ken Kaneki, a ella le_ _pareció_ _extraño que una persona como él fuese algo tan sórdido y oscuro, el hombre frente a ella tenía un temperamento distante pero en los días que habían estado juntos se_ _comportó_ _muy cortes con ella, claro que también le dijeron que el tipo prácticamente los derroto a todos de manera humillante y que por eso se habían enemistado con el joven. Una parte de ella comprendió al actuar inicial que tuvo con respecto a su resurrección, amablemente dio su opinión sobre eso, no todos desean regresar al mundo de los vivos, también se debe de respetar el deseo de morir._

 _Pero como su propia naturaleza les dictaba, los demonios son irracionales y avariciosos; por eso_ _decidió_ _darle el beneficio de la duda._

— _Yo… no, ¡Sí! Etto sí, te creo —Kaneki levantó una ceja con expectación—._ _No te preocupes por eso_ _, es solo que me_ _impresione mucho_ _._

 _Realmente era una mujer extraña, así que se le ocurrió una forma de persuadir a la chica._

 _Me he enterado que pasas por una situación emocional muy difícil. —Dijo en alusión a las veces que la vio llorando de forma patética_ _cuando el destino se burlaba cruelmente de su soltería a través de las acarameladas parejas de novios que veía en la escuela y en otros lugares_ _—. Seria grato salir a tomar juntos un café hoy por la tarde, supongo que no tendrás planes por hoy ¿Verdad?_

 _La peli plateada abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Acaso un hombre la estaba invitando a salir?, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y discretamente sonrió ante la novedad._

 _Me parece que es una buena manera para conocerme, de hecho pretendo que veas por ti misma si en verdad todos los ghouls parecemos bestias hambrientas. —El_ _joven ghoul sonrió de manera honesta_ _. — ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?_

* * *

Kaneki salió del tren de sus recuerdos al notar como Serafall llegaba con una enorme cantidad de bolsas en cada mano, bufo molesto ante la idea de servir como mula de carga pero recordó que esto también formaba parte de su castigo por haberse revelado en contra de Sona la primera vez que se vieron o ¿Sería la segunda?. Una parte de él deseaba negarse pero recordó que la criatura que estaba acompañándolo estaba en la cúspide de su especie, de hecho era es mismo conocimiento de su naturaleza lo que impidió que huyera.

Y bien, Ken-chan… ¿Te gusto que te modelara? _—_ La Maou apretó sus pechos en el brazo del ghoul—. No todos pueden admirar mi hermoso cuerpo.

Es grato saber eso. – Ken contestaba con fastidio y sarcasmo pero midiendo sus respuestas _—._ Creo que dormiré bien esta noche.

Ji, ji, ji _—_ Rio levemente la dueña del título de Leviatán _—._ Espero que sueñes muchas cosas sucias.

Suspirando derrotado, la torre de Sona se lamentó en saber que la personalidad excéntrica de la hermana mayor de su ama le dificultaba las cosas, no importaba de qué manera la insultase a ella parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, pero tenía que lamentarse que su compañía era más tolerable que el resto de sus compañeros de corte, dejando de lado los intentos de convertirlo al lado mágico claro está. Su "cita" continuo varias horas más, donde el joven ghoul tuvo que admirar nuevos modelos que Serafall se estaba probando, desde vestidos casuales hasta la más provocativa lencería, Ken de alguna manera no se aburrió al pasar el tiempo con la joven Maou, tan bien hizo su función de mula de carga que la hermana mayor de Sona le regalo un libro antiguo.

Una parte de él le hizo entender que eso era el hueso que se había ganado pero un regalo era un regalo después de todo.

Casi atardeciendo, la pelinegra decidió dejar libre a Kaneki en su día de descanso, el joven camino mientras daba una hojeada a su libro, se tragó su orgullo al notar que era una primera copia de Rey Lear de William Shakespeare, fue cuando estuvo a punto de encaminarse hacia su casa que su celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo, de mala gana lo saco con la esperanza de que no fueran ni Sona o Serafall, ni siquiera deseaba ver los nombres de los demás sirvientes de su ama.

Cuando vio el remitente suspiro tranquilo, al menos al lugar y la compañía que tendría en esos momentos valdrían la pena compartir su botín.

Rossweisse estaba completamente nerviosa, de hecho cada vez que tenían un encuentro después del trabajo y de sus debidos deberes con sus respectivos amos; cosa que ambos mantenían en secreto, comparar su situación con la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta era algo completamente obligado por la soñadora valquiria. Aunque eran solo amigos, ella con el tiempo buscaba afianzar su lugar en la vida del ghoul, sonriendo no pudo evitar el recordar su primera cita. Levanto la mirada para notar como Ken Kaneki llegaba sonriendo de una manera que solo ella podía verlo, con una radiante sonrisa se levantó de su asiento para recibir al maestro de literatura de la Academia de Kouh.

" **Y todo eso empezó en un discreto café"**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **[Ost Angel Attack]**_

 _ **El Geofrente se estremecia con cada embate que daba aquella funesta criatura, las dos operadoras tecleaban con rapidez intentando conseguir la informacion necesaria sobre el enemigo... Amano Yuuma miro con bastante preocupación como los números se salían de la escala. Mientras que su compañera Kimishiro Rize hacia lo mismo desde su consola.**_

 _ **\- ¡Señor tenemos un patrón azul! - Yuuma miro directamente hacia el lider de aquella organizacion - ¡Debemos de hacer algo!**_

 _ **-¡Las defensas del Geofrente no resistiran! - ahora era Rize quien exclamaba con horror - Perdemos a la unidad 3**_

 _ **Aeretr mantuvo su calma a pesar de que el apocalipsis podía explotarle en la cara, Bellzador por su parte miro con seriedad a las dos "conejitas" perdón operadoras... Sonriendo de que hicieron bien en ofrecerles el empleo después de que quedaron desempleadas de sus respectivas series...**_

 _ **Perdon por el desvario y traemos otro episodio más de este crossover, como verán el rumbo de la historia a tomado otro camino, claro con la aprovación del autor original, quien esta trabajando en conjunto conmigo para traer este proyecto... no se preocupen... esta vez no morira...**_

* * *

 _ **[Ost Tokyo Ghoul Root A: On my own]**_

 _ **Un pequeño lugar que le recordaba a su pasado... un aroma que siempre estuvo presente en su memoria y sobre todo el santuario que necesitaba, de la mano de una valquiria llego a su propio Valhalla... Oblivion Re: Lost Sanctuary**_


	4. Lost Sanctuary

Tal y como lo había prometido la Maou leviatán, dejo en paz al ghoul por el resto de la mañana o al menos eso quería creer, pues ya sabía de antemano que a pesar de ser la reina maligna tenía un carácter infantil y bastante voluble. Temiendo que en cualquier momento decidiera invadir su privacidad como a menudo hacia cada vez que se encontraba aburrida, ver a Rossweisse degustar ese nuevo postre que tanto había escuchado de los labios de Koneko, tranquilizaba sus alterados nervios por las horas que pasó acompañando a la chica mágica en sus compras. Su mente nuevamente empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos más recientes, fue cuando ellos dos, Ken y Rosseweisse había tenido su primera cita.

* * *

 _Ese día salió de su casa a recorrer la ciudad para sentirse más familiarizado. Gracias a ello, el joven se percató de varias cosas interesantes, porque jamás en su vida había salido del distrito 11 de Tokyo y al ser resucitado por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pudo tener esa libertad de visitar otros lugares que si bien sabía que existían a través de los libros nunca había tenido la experiencia de visitarlos como hasta ahora._ _Caminó más o menos por una hora, hasta que divisó el lugar_ _que estaba buscando_ _unas cuantas cuadras da la calle principal, lo cual indicaba que ya estaba cerca de su destino._

 _Al estar frente a la librería, esta se encontraba algo llena debido a las ofertas dominicales. A diferencia de las librerías del distrito 11 de Tokyo, esta librería era un lugar mucho más grande y actualizado. Constaba de un edificio grande, con vitrinas de vidrio en donde se encontraban acomodados en grandes libreros un sinnúmero de libros. La entrada principal era una puerta giratoria con imágenes de libros pegados en los costados que servían como decoración. Cruzó la puerta giratoria, con la misma emoción en la que lo había hecho por primera vez, en verdad le gustaba mucho aquel lugar._

 _Después de salir de aquella librería continuo con su recorrido y hubo algo que le llamo la atención, era un camino que llevaba a las montañas y curiosamente estaba muy cerca del departamento donde vivía, movido por la curiosidad este se adentró por un denso bosque. Algo que había notado en Kuoh era la simbiosis que había entre la ciudad y la naturaleza, y a decir verdad el paisaje le resultaba agradable al ghoul. Transito lentamente admirando el paisaje, cuando alcanzo a ver a una señor de edad avanzada llevando plantas y flores exóticas usando un palo para cargar las cubetas donde venían los objetos ya mencionados, no pudo evitar sentir admiración pues aun así para su edad podía cargar con esos objetos pesados, cuando el señor decide tomar un descanso mientras baja las cubetas nota que se acerca Ken caminando tranquilamente, el joven ghoul nota lo fatigado que se encuentra el señor, así que, llevado por la cortesía decide hacer una buena acción ._

― _Permítame ayudarle señor. ―Le dijo Kaneki con un tono ameno mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa amable―. Se ve muy pesado._

 _El hombre de edad avanzada se sorprendió por esta acción por dos motivos, uno, porque es demasiado extraño que un joven con una vestimenta como esa este recorriendo el camino a la montaña y dos, por el simple hecho de querer ayudarle sin siquiera conocerlo._

― _Muchas gracias joven, no muchos se detienen a_ _ayudar a un anciano como yo. ―El hombre sonrió al notar el gesto de aquel extraño joven―. Es bueno es saber que aún quedan jóvenes como tú en épocas como esta. Jóvenes generosos y dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesita._

 _De inmediato Kaneki pudo ver que_ _a simple vista_ _el señor era muy amable, pero como bien dice el dicho las apariencias pueden engañar._ _Aunque por otra parte aún conserva las costumbres inculcadas de su madre que si bien cuestiono si era lo correcto actuar de esa manera cuando sufrió esa tortura a manos de Jasón a fin de cuentas no podía olvidarlas por más que lo intentara y por esa razón decidió ayudar al anciano en cuestión_ _a cargar tan pesados objetos._

― _No es ninguna molestia, a propósito ¿Vive lejos de aquí?_ _–El pelinegro no tuvo problemas para llevar la carga de aquel señor_ _, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho ya que era una carga muy pesada._

― _No vivo muy lejos si no le importa llevarla, este… Aún no se su nombre–. Aquel anciano se secó el sudor mientras miro curioso al rosto de Kaneki._

― _Ken, Ken Kaneki. ―Respondió el segador sonrojado de vergüenza debido a que olvido presentarse – Perdone mi descortesía._

 _No obstante, pensó sería mala idea decirle su nombre a un completo desconocido, sin embargo decidió dejar ese comportamiento tan exageradamente desconfiado. Ese sentimiento de cautela estaba presente puesto que había sido engañado toda su vida por las personas en la que llego a confiar, aunque hubo sus debidas excepciones; aunque eso no evito que el pelinegro generara cierta paranoia._

― _Bueno, Kaneki-san gracias. ― El anciano se levantó de su asiento para encaminar a su ayudante provisional_ _–._ _Procura no lastimarte ¿De acuerdo?_

― _No se preocupe señor. ―Respondió el joven maestro con suma tranquilidad, esbozando incluso una expresión alegre._

 _Ambos iban platicando plácidamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, realmente el señor parecía alguien muy agradable, curiosamente su mente divago por unos momentos pues le recordó cuando Sona le dijo que no todo en este mundo era una porquería y que pronto lo vería por su cuenta, sonrió un poco, quizás la impertinente de su ama tenía algo de razón, tal vez no todo este tan corrompido. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando el señor le había preguntado el motivo por el cual caminaba por las montañas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho por parte del joven que solo curioseaba por ahí._

― _¿Algún motivo en especial por el cual recoge plantas desde tan lejos? ―Le pregunto con curiosidad a lo que el señor amable le mira sin quitar su sonrisa._

― _Dentro de pronto lo sabrás hijo. ―Fue lo único que le respondió dejándolo con la duda–. Recuerda, la paciencia es una virtud muy importante._

 _Después de llegar a los complejos departamentales supo después que el señor se llamaba Takeo Ichinose, se enteró que tenía vivía cerca de la escuela de Kouh y ahí mismo tenía una cafetería llamada_ _ **"le pait café"**_ _, y una vez más su mente volvió a divagar hacia los tiempos en los que había vivido en Anteiku, en cierto modo le recordó mucho al señor Yoshimura._

― _¿Dónde quiere que deje las cosas?_

― _Ahí está bien ―Contestó Takeo, mientras apartaba algunas sillas y mesas para que el joven ex investigador bajara la pesada carga―. Si gustas puedes tomar un descanso, con eso que hiciste me has ayudado mucho, hijo._

 _Dando un suspiro, Kaneki se sentó en una de las sillas del establecimiento, el señor Takeo le había dicho que esperara un poco mientras iba a la cocina y seleccionaba las plantas y flores que trajo de la montaña. Comenzó a echarle un rápido vistazo al lugar para mantener su mente ocupada, noto que era un lugar bastante sencillo pero al mismo tiempo decente, le trasmitía una sensación familiar que había dejado de sentir en estos últimos dos años._

― _Lamento la espera. –Takeo había llegado desde la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos a lo que el joven ex investigador lo mira curioso―. Espero sea de tu agrado y descuida la casa invita por esta ocasión._

― _No sé si debería señor. ― El maestro de literatura se negaba ante la oferta._

― _Anda que no te de pena. ―Le dijo sonriéndole de forma amable―. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte muchacho, yo mismo te la ofrezco de buena fe._

 _Accediendo a regañadientes y por cortesía decide aceptar la taza de café, aunque aún seguía en desacuerdo en no tener que pagar lo que iba a consumir. Una vez que degusto la bebida caliente que le había ofrecido había notado que el señor tenía un toque único para preparar cafés incluso se atrevió a pensar que los preparaba mejor que el señor Yoshimura y eso que él era muy bueno. Inmediatamente comprendió cuando Takeo le había dicho que muy pronto averiguaría para qué servían las plantas exóticas. Después una amable señora había entrado a la cafetería con unos víveres a lo cual amablemente Takeo la había presentado con el joven, inmediatamente después de las presentaciones y de hacer los preparativos para su jornada la pareja de ancianos y el joven Ghoul conversaron amenamente de libros y obras muy famosas. Habiendo pasado un rato agradable, el señor Takeo le había prometido que si venía a tomar un café le mostraría su biblioteca privada, a lo que el joven asiente solo con una sonrisa mientras se marcha de ahí._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía satisfecho y feliz de estar con vida._

* * *

 _Rosseweise era una persona que muchos podrían describir como compulsiva y obsesiva. Había estado mandándole mensajes a su compañero maestro para poder coordinar el día en que se verían, después de todo el viernes le había dicho que si gustaba podría venir a su casa a tomar una bebida, pero como siempre, todo se lo tomaba tan literalmente, así que se le ocurrió venir el día de hoy puesto que ya llevaba horas mandándoles mensajes de texto sin recibir respuesta alguna ¿acaso se habrá hartado de ella? solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Lo más curioso de todo esto es que a pesar de ser domingo llevaba un traje algo formal._

― _Bu-bueno ya estoy aquí, solo me as-asegurare de ver si está bien y después me iré, ¡Sí! ¡Eso hare! ―Decía mentalmente la valquiria intentando sonar segura de sí misma mientras observaba con nerviosismo el portón del departamento de su compañero maestro―. No pasa nada, no pasa nada, él me había dicho que iba a estar en su casa todo el día. Bien, no lo arruines Rosseweise._

 _Pasaban los minutos y el dedo tembloroso de la valquiria seguía estático, la escena era tan retorica que si la contemplabas por mucho tiempo podría sacarte de quicio. Sin embargo para la valquiria el asunto era totalmente diferente, puesto que podía jurar escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón._

― _¿Se te ofrece algo Weiss-sensei? ―Preguntó el estoico maestro de literatura justo detrás de ella. Kaneki había aparecido sin que pudiera notarlo._

 _La valquiria alzo sus hombros de manera exageradamente robótica, como si quisiera esconder su cabeza cual tortuga en un inexistente caparazón. Poco a poco comenzó a girarse, sólo para encontrarse con la figura enigmática torre de Sona Sitri, quien le miraba de forma curiosa por la reacción de la peliplateada quien por los nervios de verse descubierta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos._

― _¡Ka-Ka-Kaneki-san! ¿Q-que haces a-aquí? – Rossweisse desvió un poco la mirada para no encarar al joven frente a ella._

 _La pregunta le pareció un poco tonta, por no decir estúpida. A veces su compañera se comportaba de forma muy extraña, pero como no tenía ganas de ponerse a indagar sobre su comportamiento tan raro decidió seguirle la corriente. Internamente verla de esa manera le resultaba divertido pero no se lo haría saber al menos por ahora._

― _Aquí vivo – la Torre de Sona contesto de la manera más casual posible–. Venia de hacer unas compras._

 _Si no fuera porque estaba presente su compañero se daría de topes en el árbol más cercano. El segador la observaba con una mirada llena de expectación lo cual la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. La joven miraba a todos lados buscando la excusa perfecta para tratar de que apaciguar lo extraño que se estaba volviendo toda la situación._

― _¡AH! ¡Q-QUE BI-BIEN! ―El joven la observo incrédulo como su compañera señalaba al cielo azul― ¡E-ES U-UN LINDO DIA! ¿VERDAD?_

 _Pues si hace un buen clima – el joven volteo para mirar al punto que aparentemente su compañera admiraba en el horizonte–. Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver eso._

 _La valquiria se encontraba sin saber qué hacer, la había regado de seguro ahora pensaba que era una tonta en todo sentido de la palabra. Mientras que Ken nuevamente posaba sus ojos en la peliplateada esperando la respuesta al porque estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento._

― _¡¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo?! CONCENTRATE−Se dijo así misma en un tono evidentemente angustiante, pues el pelinegro no dejaba de observarla con esa mirada expectativa consistente en una ceja levantada._ _―_ _E-estoy aquí ¿Lo recuerdas?_ _―_ _Dándose una cachetada mental fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para zafarse de esa escena tan penosa._

 _Eso puedo verlo – Kaneki sentía como una gota de sudor recorrió su cien_

 _Sin embargo la expresión de la valquiria era similar a la famosa obra_ _del noruego Edvard Munch llamada el grito cuando observo que su compañero ahora le miraba con severidad, para simplemente suspirar agotado por estrés que le estaba ocasionando la conversación._

 _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Rosseweise! ¡¿Porque le hablas como si fueras su novia?! – la maestra de historia sentía que su dignidad se estaba esfumando cada vez que abría la boca_

 _El chico había notado que su compañera de cabello plateado estaba hecho un manojo de nervios aunque le extrañaba ese comportamiento en estos momentos hizo la acción que considero la mas lógica en estos momentos._

― _Creo… que será mejor no preguntar._ _―_ _Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa tranquilizándola un poco_ _―._ _Como sea, me alegro que vinieras._

 _Mientras sacaba las llaves de su departamento dejando atónita a la peli plateada mientras observaba como el peli negro abría la puerta de su departamento. Rossweisse suspiro sonoramente al notar que el joven no estaba molesto con ella, gran parte de sus nervios había desaparecido con el ruido que las llaves hicieron al botar el seguro de la puerta. Ken abrió lentamente para volver a mirar a su compañera de trabajo._

― _¿Gustas pasar? -_ _―_ _Le pregunto kaneki a la peli plateada quien se sobresaltó levemente – Espero que no te incomode un poco el desorden._

 _Sacándola de sus pensamientos inmediatamente a lo que solamente atina a asentir de forma torpe y mecanizada, pero internamente su corazón se tranquilizaba._

― _S-si, muchas gracias – la valquiria agradeció el gesto del ghoul de permitirle pasar a su hogar._

 _La primera vez que Kaneki estuvo en ese departamento, medianamente poseía los elementos necesarios para vivir bien en él; ahora era un lugar acogedor y agradable, tal vez ayudaban los relucientes muebles que ahora estaban dentro de él. Rossweisse no dudo en admirar el buen gusto en la elección de los interiores del departamento del profesor de literatura, Ken por su parte estaba un poco nervioso por como la joven valquiria miraba con escrutinio cada rincón de su ahora hogar. Trato de no reírse ante la actitud que le peli plateada mostraba en esos instantes, simplemente la dejo ser._

― _¿Buscas algo en especial?_ _–El joven se acercó peligrosamente a su compañera de trabajo–.Podría ayudarte a encontrarlo_

― _B-bueno como dijiste que tendrías un desorden. –La torre de Rias se avergonzó levemente–. Esperaba algo un poco más impactante._

 _Ken alzo una ceja ante lo que su compañera consideraba un desorden, claro que para él unas sillas levemente fuera de su lugar y unos pequeños montones de libros debidamente apilados uno encima de otro y no estar en un librero, eso era un desorden._ _Rosseweise se sintió algo cohibida pues_ _recordó que el único hombre con el que se relacionaba tranquilamente era un jovencito cuyas hormonas estaban desbordadas de una manera que daba pena tratar con él, siempre y cuando su tema de conversación no fuesen las bondades del cuerpo femenino._

― _Si esperabas algo parecido a la habitación de Hyodou. –La torre de Sona se mostraba un poco molesto–. Supongo que mi humilde morada no es nada impresionante._

― _¡No, no, no! n-no es eso. –Rossweisse negó furiosamente con la cabeza–. Al contrario tu hogar es muy impresionante… más que mi departamento –Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro._

― _Espero me disculpes, no tenía contemplada tu visita._ _―_ _Kaneki se dirigió a la cocina_ _―._ _Solamente puedo ofrecerte café o agua ¿Qué te gustaría?_

― _¡Café está bien! – rápidamente la peli plateada respondió a las ofertas del ghoul – No te preocupes por lo demás… ya almorcé._

― _Yo todavía no lo he hecho – una sonrisa adorno el rostro del joven–. Podría comerte un poco._

― _¡KA-KANEKI-SENSEI! – dando un respingo Rossweisse trató de cubrirse su cuerpo_ _―_ _¡No haga esa clase de comentarios!_

 _Riendo sonoramente el joven saco un par de tazas para beber en compañía de la valquiria_ _, el pelinegro le dio miradas discretas_ _al atuendo que su compañera había preparado para la visita_ _y en su humilde opinión_ _le sentaba bastante bien, no negaba que el traje que usaba en el trabajo acentuaba mucho su figura, dando una mezcla de profesionalismo y elegancia. Durante los descansos podía escuchar las opiniones de muchos de los alumnos los cuales sin ningún pudor o reparo fantaseaban con llevársela a la cama,_ _esperando a cumplir_ _el fetichismo de acostarse con una maestra; ante esos comentarios el maestro de literatura simplemente negaba por lo idiotas que podían ser los adolescentes a esa edad. Pero si_ _ahora mismo vieran_ _lo que él estaba admirando, no dudarían en violarla al instante, claro si la joven no les rompiera un par de huesos en el momento por la enorme fuerza que los demonios de la clase torre poseían._

 _Un par de jeans azules ajustados, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, una blusa blanca sin mangas y sobre ella, un blazer tejido de un brillante blanco el cual caía a los lados mostrando los hombros de Rossweisse._

 _Debido a la inexperiencia de tratar con otros hombres nunca se dio cuenta que el mismo joven que estaba a su lado estaba admirando su belleza_ _, hasta que el agua caliente le mojo el pantalón. El joven ex investigador no hizo más que mascullar mentalmente insultos por lo tonto que fue su accidente, mientras que Rossweisse le miraba curiosa._

― _¿Sucede algo Kaneki-sensei? –La torre de Rias estuvo a punto de pararse de su lugar–. Si quieres puedo ayudarte._

― _No te preocupes._ _– Ken se limpiaba como podía su pantalón_ _–. No hace falta que lo hagas._

 _Siguiendo el método que el señor Yoshimura le había enseñado en sus tiempos como camarero de Anteiku y usando también un poco de la mezcla que el señor Ichinose le había regalado como pago por su ayuda, el café que iba a degustar en compañía de la joven sentada en su sillón_ _iba a ser inolvidable_ _. Curiosamente había tomado uno de los libros que estaban sobre los montones a un lado del sofá, en un instante noto que la joven estaba metida en la lectura pudiendo notar que se trataba de un libro de historia. La seriedad y concentración que mostraba en sus facciones llamaron la atención de Kaneki. Por un instante no pudo evitar compararla con Kamishiro Rize, al menos la fachada amable con la que la conoció, uno de los mechones de su cabello se interpuso en la mirada de Rossweisse, quien con un simple gesto lo aparto de su mirada._

 _Ken se sobresaltó al ver como la imagen de Rize se superpuso sobre la valquiria, pero indudablemente no fue un sentimiento de molestia, un sentimiento de angustia invadió completamente su ser._

― _Rize-san…_ _–El joven se mostró un poco perturbado, debido a que recordó algo que quería olvidar desde hace mucho tiempo–_ _¿Porque de repente estoy pensando en ella?_

 _Aunque fue una situación torcida, los sentimientos que el joven e inexperto Ken Kaneki sintió por la ghoul que intento comérselo en su primera cita eran auténticos, pero debido a ese incidente decidió que debía retener su corazón ante cualquier mujer que le mirase mínimamente interesada, inclusive Touka entro en esa categoría pero al menos la joven ghoul estaba en un lugar especial en su corazón._

 _Una vez recuperado la compostura, llevo las dos tazas en una pequeña charola, Rossweisse continuaba con su lectura sin siquiera prestar atención al joven quien deposito su bebida para que la disfrutarse con tranquilidad, rio levemente al notar lo agradable que era la compañía de la joven, sentándose en un sillón contiguo al mueble que estaba usando la maestra de historia, continuo con su propia lectura. Miradas discretas era lo que Ken hacia cada que cambiaba de página, mirando como su compañera de trabajo se absorbía mas en su lectura, que sin apartar su vista del libro tomo la humeante taza para darle un sorbo a la mezcla que le habían preparado. Un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa adornaron las facciones de la valquiria, el ghoul no negó que el hombre era un excelente barista y la bebida que estaba disfrutando era suficiente para acompañar una buena tarde._

 _La peli plateada cerró su libro, visiblemente satisfecha con lo que había leído, Ken por su parte pospuso su lectura para descansar levemente, el rostro tranquilo del maestro llamo la atención de la joven mensajera de Odín._

― _Parece ser que la lectura fue de tu agrado Weiss-sensei. ―Le dijo sonriendo con astucia mientras observaba como su compañera mientras daba otro sorbo al café que había preparado minutos antes._

― _Es increíble, jamás había leído algo así. ―Respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa encantadora―. Es algo histórico pero al mismo tiempo el autor lo hace ver como una novela._

― _Es que el autor quería darle una perceptiva distinta pero resaltando los importantes hechos históricos que ocurrieron en esa época. ―Respondió observándola fijamente logrando estremecerla un poco―. ¿Sabes?, sería un excelente tema para tu clase de historia, aunque me doy cuenta de que no acabaste de leerlo todo, pues el libro contiene más de 1800 páginas, no tengo problema alguno de que lo conserves._

 _Y una vez más Rosseweisse comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. ―Ka-kaneki-sensei y-yo no podría aceptar algo así._

 _La valquiria se mostró algo cohibida por la actitud tan amable de su compañero maestro a decir verdad era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan amable hacia ella, claro, dejando de lado a sus compañeros de corte. Además había que tener en cuenta también de que se trataba de un hombre. Nada que ver con los desplantes de aquel dios tuerto tan pretencioso que se hacía llamar el padre de todo quien se burlaba cruelmente de su soltería y de vez en cuando miraba lascivamente su escote y que decir cuando el muy desconsiderado se olvidó de llevársela con ella de vuelta a Asgard. Aunque en su opinión de ella había hecho algo descortés y bajo, estaba enteramente agradecida por eso, ya que gracias a que está aquí consiguió un mejor empleo y pudo conocer a alguien como Kaneki._

― _¡Ah! pero que desgracia. –El joven se llevó el antebrazo al rostro sacando un leve sobresaltó a su acompañante―. Que desdicha, ¡Me has rechazado!―. Kaneki fingió dolor mientras que de una manera dramática se tocaba el corazón y se ponía de pie mientras le daba la espalda a la valquiria quien lo observo asustada._

― _¿Rechazado? ―Pensó la valquiria sintiendo que su rostro cambiaba de diferentes tonalidades al escuchar esa palabra–.Rechazado…._

 _Rossweisse se quedó muda unos momentos razonando la frase que su compañero maestro había dicho, pues según ella esa afirmación había sondado diferente, como si le hubiera hecho una proposición de amor. De solo pensarlo le provocaba desmayarse, ya que su frágil corazón aún no estaba preparado para eso. Al menos no por ahora…_

― _Llevamos más de un mes de conocernos y sentía que ya había la suficiente confianza entre nosotros pero me doy cuenta de que no es así. ¡Oh! ¡Que dolor! ¡¿Cómo podré continuar?! ―Internamente Kaneki se alegró de haber convivido con Tsukiyama ya que esas gesticulaciones las había copiado del "Gourmet"_

 _Sus palabras, provocaron un impacto muy grande en el corazón de la valquiria. Quien al ver el delicado estado (Nótese el sarcasmo) del ghoul hizo desfallecer su voluntad, si estaba en lo correcto el ghoul ya la consideraba alguien especial, una tonta sonrisa se formó pero inmediatamente la borro debido a que probablemente haya herido a su compañero. Una leve preocupación acompañada de un furioso sonrojo se mostró en el rostro de la valquiria._

― _D-de acuerdo, a-aceptare el libro, pero por favor no pienses eso. ―Le dijo la mensajera de Odín con un tono afligido a su compañero maestro quien todavía permanecía de espaldas―.T-te digo la verdad, lo cuidare con mucho esfuerzo. ―Empuño sus brazos con determinación_

 _Kaneki internamente disfrutaba de la situación, su compañera era una persona muy extraña pero también era alguien que sabía cómo hacerte el día, quien iba a pensar que una actuación melodramática daría resultados, esperaba algo más distinto pero el ver la angustiada expresión de la peli plateada supero completamente sus expectativas. Solamente rezaba porque los molestos hábitos del ghoul en cuestión no se le pegaran ya que iba a ser una situación problemática. Teniendo suficiente se da la vuelta mandándole una sonrisa burlona._

― _Kaneki-sensei eso fue muy cruel. ―Le dijo en un reproche puesto que al ver la sonrisa burlona sabía de antemano que solo le estebaba tomando el pelo justo cuando ella pensó que había herido a su amigo. Curiosamente durante el tiempo en que llevaban tratándose, siempre la molestaba de esa forma aunque le había dicho varias veces que no caería en esos juegos a fin de cuentas se le olvidaba eso y volvía a caer en esas bromas―. Mou no es gracioso ya deja de reírte, si no lo haces en este instante me voy a enojar mucho._

― _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ―Le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque ahora veía que la peli plateaba volteaba su rostro en señal de molestia―. Anda no te enojes, solo fue una broma inocente. ―Al ver que la valquiria seguía ignorándolo con esa expresión molesta decidió usar otra cosa. ― ¡Ya se! como muestra de arrepentimiento te invito a comer un helado, ¿Qué me dices?_

 _La expresión de la valquiria cambio radicalmente ahora observaba a su compañero maestro con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora, aquella misma que había logrado llamar su atención la primera vez que se conocieron._

― _¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ―Kaneki asintió con una expresión tranquila dándole a entender a la peli plateada que no bromeaba. La valquiria ahora estaba tan emocionada que sin darse cuenta estaba sacudiendo al joven ex investigador frenéticamente―. Espero que no estés mintiendo._

― _No… jamás te he engañado… con esas cosas. ―Le dijo Ken mientras la tomaba por las manos para apartarlas de sus propios hombros, para que así la mensajera de Odín dejase de sacudirlo._

 _Sin embargo al conectar miradas hubo un momento en el que el tiempo había dejado de correr, era como si el lugar estaba reservado para ellos solamente, esa chispa que había recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos cuando ambos conectaron miradas y continuaban tomados de las manos. Rosseweisse por fin estaba experimentando esa electrizante e ínfima situación por la que pasaba la protagonista de aquellas novelas románticas que leía, normalmente sabía lo que ocurriría después pero… ¿su corazón estaba preparado? Y lo más importante ¿Kaneki estaría teniendo las mismas sensaciones que ella? Quizás no, para Ken la situación era distinta, no sabía lo que pasaba y era muy angustiante porque había recordado aquellas palabras hirientes que le dijo aquella aberración de su mente conocida como Eto Yoshimura sobre ser amado. Tenía miedo de volver a mostrar sus sentimientos, tenía miedo de volver a cometer ese error que había cometido años atrás. Desgraciadamente Rize Kamishiro le había enseñado que algo como el amor no era nada más que un engaño._

 _Hubieran permanecido en esa posición unos minutos más de no ser por el timbre que sonaba repetidas veces, por primera vez en su vida la peli plateada quizo soltar unas maldiciones al aire porque habían interrumpido ese momento especial._

― _Me pregunto quién será ―Dijo con sumo fastidio puesto que ese tono sonaba muchas veces―. Como si no lo supiera. ―Soltando las manos de la valquiria fue con mucha apatía a abrir la puerta._

― _¡Ken-chan! ―Al momento de abrir la Maou leviatán lo atrapo en un efusivo abrazo tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, al ver esta escena, la valquiria sintió como si algo dentro de ella se hiciera añicos―. ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Porque Sera-chan ha venido a alegrarte el día!_

 _\- ― ¿Maou-sama? ―Rossweisse miraba la escena con extrañeza―. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

 _\- ―Mmm… Vaya la Torre de Rias-chan. ―La excéntrica pelinegra miraba con alegría a la valquiria―. Pues vine a jugar con mi querido Ken-chan._

 _\- ―Serafall-dono, ¿Podría soltarme por favor? ―El joven ghoul trataba de sonar respetuoso―.No puedo respirar._

 _La joven simplemente se negó a la petición de la Torre de su hermana, quien sin ningún pudor comenzó a juguetear con su dedo en el pecho de Kaneki mientras hacía un leve puchero._

 _\- ― ¡Eres malo! ―Serafall fingía tristeza―. Recorrí medio inframundo solo para venir a jugar contigo._

 _\- ―Yo no le pedí que viniera―. El joven se mostraba molesto―. Su hermana no me informó de nada parecido._

 _\- ―No le avise. ―Con una voz cantarina continuo hablando ―.Así es más divertido. Te-he-he._

 _\- ― ¡M-MAOUSAMA! ―La torre de Rias miraba con cierta envidia la cercanía entre ambos pelinegros― ¡NO DEBE DE HACER ESAS COSAS! ¡R-RECUERDE SU POSICION!_

 _\- ― ¡Pero a Sera-chan no le gusta el papeleo! ―La joven Leviatán hizo un gracioso puchero―. Me gusta más salir a jugar con los juguetes de So-tan._

 _\- ― ¿Ju-juguete? ― Los labios de Ken temblaron levemente mientras su kakugan se manifestaba―. Permíteme recordarle que yo no soy un juguete de su hermana._

 _\- ― ¿Estás seguro? ― Con una sonrisa juguetona Serafall encaro al ghoul ―.Yo apostaría a que no sabes cuál es tú propósito._

― _¿Eso piensas? ―Después de aquellas palabras despectivas por parte de la Maou, el joven había olvidado por completo la cortesía ―.Será mejor que no me subestimes de esa forma, porque podrías lamentarlo._

― _hoo… ¿Es eso una amenaza Darling? ― Serafall mostraba una radiante sonrisa_

 _Ambos se miraron desafiantes, a pesar de la enorme diferencia de poder entre ambos demonios, Kaneki no cedía ante la presión que los ojos de Serafall mostraban, fue entonces que ocurrió algo que saco de balance a la juguetona Maou, Rossweisse aparto a la pelinegra del maestro de literatura y de una manera sobre protectora lo acuno entre sus brazos. Sorprendida la Maou parpadeo un par de veces completamente anonadada, por su parte Ken sintió como la coloración de su rostro cambiaba, la cercanía de su rostro a una parte especifica de la figura de Rossweisse fue suficiente para que aflorara una parte olvidada de su personalidad. El segador negro podría ser desalmado, frio y calculador; pero al final de cuentas como todo un buen hombre podía sentirse cohibido ante los encantos de una mujer._

 _\- ―Disculpe m-mi rudeza, Serafall-sama. ―La valquiria estaba nerviosa por lo que había hecho―. K-Kaneki-sensei y yo tenemos un compromiso ahorita mismo… por eso no retiramos._

 _De una manera rápida se levantó tomando de la mano a un sorprendido pelinegro, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se retiró del lugar, la mirada de los ojos violetas de Serafall siguieron las acciones de las dos torres con detalle, primeramente llevada por la curiosidad y segundo porque nunca nadie se había atrevido a negarle algo a ella, esa acción hizo que sus deseos por el joven ghoul se acrecentaran. Aquella sonrisa que adorno los labios de Serafall indicaban bastantes problemas._

* * *

 _La pareja camino deprisa mientras se alejaban más y más del edificio departamental donde vivía Kaneki, el joven noto como la mano de Rossweisse temblaba furiosamente, pero su agarre era firme y fuerte, no pararon de caminar hasta llegar a un lugar lo bastante tranquilo como para que la joven maestra de Historia pudiese tranquilizarse. Casi de manera mecánica la joven soltó la mano del pelinegro quien siguió con la mirada las acciones de la valquiria, quien simplemente se agazapo llevándose las manos a la cabeza._

 _\- ― ¡PERO QUE HICE! ―Con un fuerte grito la joven valquiria no daba crédito a sus acciones ― ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡Me van a despedir! ¡Rias-san me va despedir!_

 _\- ― ¿Weiss-sensei? – aquel desplante había preocupado al joven maestro― ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _\- ― ¡COMO PODRÍA ESTARLO! ―La peli plateada se volteó con ojos llorosos terriblemente preocupada― ¡ME COMPORTÉ DE UNA MANERA REPROBABLE! ―La valquiria lloraba ríos mientras tomaba de los hombros a Kaneki sorprendiéndolo por la manera abrupta en que reaccionó― ¡Rias-san me va despedir!_

 _\- ―Cálmate un poco – Ken habló lo más tranquilo posible―. No creo que te vayan a despedir. ―mirándola fijamente el joven continúo. ―Tú misma escuchaste que solo venía a jugar... No era un asunto oficial._

 _\- ―Pe-pero… – Rossweisse respiraba con dificultad mientras que Kaneki sacó un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas de la joven―. Hice algo malo._

 _\- ―No te preocupes por ello – el pelinegro suspiró un poco agobiado―.Tal vez no sirva de mucho pero intercederé por ti._

 _\- ― ¿En serio? ―Ken no pudo contener su sonrojo al ver la manera tan frágil que la peli plateada mostraba sus ojos― ¿Lo prometes?_

 _\- ―Lo prometo.―El ghoul sonrió honestamente mientras ayudaba a la joven torre para que se calmara―.Pues bueno creo que iremos a comer ese helado_

 _La joven asintió de manera mecanizada, ahora era Ken quien tomaba de la mano a su compañera de trabajo, pensaba posponer esa visita al "Le paít café" para otra ocasión pero necesitaba que su amiga se recompusiera de su lamentable estado, aquel pensamiento le supo amargo pero también agradable; considerar a Rossweisse como su amiga era algo que el joven no se había esperado. Alguien tan emocional como ella relacionándose con alguien tan antipático como él._

 _Riendo levemente se encaminó hacia el lugar donde pasarían el resto de la tarde de manera tranquila._

 _Rossweisse no levantó su mirada en ningún momento, no se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo, por un lado no comprendía aquella molestia espontánea que sintió al ver como una joven tan hermosa como Serafall Leviatán restregaba sus encantos al joven ghoul, era cierto que el chico le consideraba como alguien especial pero su relación no pasaba de una simple amistad derivada de su compañerismo laboral. Y temía que su imaginación le hiciera creer que algo que no era._

 _Pronto un suave aroma llego a su delicado olfato, aquella esencia que desprendían los granos del café hicieron que la joven levantara su vista para encontrarse frente a frente a un lugar que conocía de primera mano pero que no había visitado por cuestiones personales (más que nada monetarios). La rústica fachada del local hicieron que la joven sintiera una extraña nostalgia por el hogar que compartía con su abuelita, uno de los propósitos de "le paít café" era dar un ambiente agradable y cálido a sus visitantes; sirviendo de punto de reunión de muchas alumnas de la academia de Kuoh para hacer planes o simplemente disfrutar de las anécdotas que él barista tenía en su larga y fructífera vida._

 _\- ―Ken-san.―La peli plateada salía levemente de su pasajera depresión―. No sabía que conociera este lugar._

 _\- ―De hecho me lo encontré de mera casualidad. ―El pelinegro respondió con un poco de pena―.Usualmente no visitó mucho de estos lugares por mi "condición"_

 _\- ―Si... Lo comprendo. ―Rossweisse bajo levemente su rostro ocultando su mirada― ¿Está bien si entramos?_

 _\- ―Esa era la idea inicialmente. ―El joven comentaba con cierta gracia―. Pero si no quieres hacerlo no te obligo._

 _La joven asentía furiosamente haciendo que Ken sintiera vergüenza ajena por lo emocionada que se encontraba su compañera de trabajo. Takeo se sorprendió al ver nuevamente al joven maestro y esta vez acompañado de una señorita bastante hermosa; disimulando su sonrisa el anciano hombre saludo a la pareja que estaba expectante en la entrada._

 _El lugar estaba un poco concurrido por la hora en que se encontraban, una mujer mayor se acercó a la pareja, su cabello estaba entrecano se notaba que en su juventud fue bastante hermosa pero la edad no disminuyó esa cualidad en ella._

 _\- ― ¡Bienvenidos! ―La mujer se acercó jovialmente a la pareja ―.Déjeme llevarles a una mesa._

 _\- ―Muchas gracias. ―Ken habló amablemente―.Espero no molestarle._

 _\- ― Para nada… ¡Nos alegra que decidas visitarnos por segunda vez! ―La mujer los acomodo en una mesa bastante alejada del resto de las personas que allí estaban―.Este es el mejor lugar de toda nuestra tienda. ―La señora río levemente indicando las dobles intenciones que tenía – ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Tú debes ser amiga de Kaneki-san verdad? ¡Mi nombre es Saori Ichinose!_

 _\- ―El gusto es mío Ichinose-san―La peli plateada respondió el saludo con amabilidad._

 _\- ― ¡Llámeme Saori! ―La mujer río levemente mientras les ofrecía la mesa―. Ichinose-san es muy formal... Aquí les dejo el menú._

 _Los dos maestros sonrieron por el amistoso trato que les daba la mujer mayor, acatando la orden de Saori procedieron a sentarse y admirar el menú, bueno solamente Rossweisse ya que Kaneki no podía comer nada de lo que allí ofrecían. Ambos pidieron un café, mientras que la valquiria lo acompañó con un pastel de fresas._

 _Ken miró fijamente como el estado de ánimo de la joven maestra mejoraba con el solo hecho de disfrutar ese sencillo postre, el ambiente del café era lo bastante relajante para que el hombre disfrutara de la compañía de la peli plateada._

 _\- ― ¿Esta bueno el pastel? ― El joven preguntaba tranquilamente antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida._

 _\- ― ¡Muy rico! ―Con una amplia sonrisa y un gesto de ensoñación Rossweisse continuaba degustando el postre―. Deberías de probarlo_

 _Llevada por el ambiente y sus emociones Rosswiesse hizo algo que incomodaría al segador negro, acercó una porción de pastel a su boca para que pudiera degustarlo. Sin tener tiempo a rechazar la oferta el pedazo de postre, entró a su boca. Según la CCG los ghoul poseen una cantidad de células RC, determinando la peligrosidad del mismo y sobre todo para la capacidad de consumir alimentos humanos._

 _Mientras era Sasaki Haise, la CCG mantenía sus niveles de células RC a un nivel bajo gracias a una medicación especial, por lo cual pudo pasar como un miembro más del escuadrón Quinx, permitiéndole comer normalmente. Medicación que ya no era suministrada y sus niveles de RC se elevaron de golpe. Fue por eso que cuando su paladar recibió el bocado que su compañera le proporcionó sin preguntarle espero un resultado muy desagradable._

 _Rossweisse se preocupó cuando Ken se quedó estático con el bocado y se alarmó cuando las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos, el joven repentinamente los cubrió con su mano izquierda, la joven valquiria no supo qué hacer, cuando comprendió que sus acciones de adolescente habrían provocado algo irreparable._

 _\- ― ¡Este yo! ―La peli plateada estaba hecha un manojo de nervios―. ¡Lo lamento tanto! N-no sabía que…_

 _\- ―Delicioso.― Ken se tragó el bocado―. Estaba delicioso..._

 _Ken había recuperado algo que había perdido que jamás creyó que pudiera ser posible recuperar. Un semblante de paz adornaba las facciones del ghoul, jamás se espero que poder disfrutar algo tan simple como un poco de pastel sería una experiencia tan agradable, Rossweisse se sonrojó por la vista que tenía frente a ella, Ken tranquilamente levanto su mano para pedir algo para comer, con el temor que ese evento fuese solo una ilusión._

 _Frente a él estaba un delicioso emparedado, con un poco de temor dio un bocado y nuevamente pudo degustar los sabores de las carnes, ensaladas y aderezos que se usaron para su elaboración. Sin importarle el decoro lo devoró con ahínco, la valquiria parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una suave risilla._

 _\- ―Kaneki-san... ¿Esta delicioso? ―La joven miraba a su compañero con ternura._

 _\- ―Mfmg. ―El joven trago por completo el bocado casi atragantándose― ¡Claro que sí!_

 _Dar con el par de demonios reencarnados fue cosa sencilla para la Maou quien espiaba desde la lejanía la interacción de aquellos dos, la sonrisa traviesa que adornaba a la pelinegra no había decrecido desde que la abandonaron en el departamento de Kaneki, de alguna manera encontraba entretenido ver aquella escena y más aún disfrutarla para sí misma._

 _\- ―Vaya... Serafall – una masculina voz llamó la atención de la Maou―. Jamás pensé que acosar era parte de tus pasatiempos._

 _\- ―Azazel-chan- la joven vio como el asesor del club de ocultismo se acercaba casualmente―. No note tu arribo._

 _\- ―Supongo que lo que vez es entretenido –El ángel caído río por lo bajo―. Pero si se trata del ghoul y la valquiria... ¿Quién lo diría?_

 _\- ―Dime una cosa Azazel-chan― Serafall continuaba admirando la escena― ¿Un ghoul puede comer alimento normal?_

 _\- ―Según los datos que obtuve del servidor de la CCG, es posible si sus niveles de una célula en específico son bajos―. El pelinegro comentó tranquilamente–. En el caso de nuestro amigo es imposible sin supresores. Sin embargo él ya no es un ghoul ordinario..._

 _\- ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―La Maou estaba curiosa por las palabras del ángel caído._

 _\- ―Es un demonio. –El hombre miro con curiosidad la interacción de las dos torres―. Puede comer tanto humanos como comida normal pero no sé qué tanto afectará sus habilidades._

 _\- ― ¿Llama tu atención? ―La autonombrada chica mágica vio con malicia a su compañero._

 _\- ―A nivel de investigador... Sí. ―Azazel río levemente―. A nivel personal prefiero mantener distancia con él._

 _Serafall soltó una risilla cantarina mientras centró su mirada en el joven ghoul quien conversaba a animadamente con la Torre de Rias Gremory; sabía que cumplirle este capricho a Sona sería bastante gratificante, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. El rato que pasaron ambos maestros fue agradable entre ellos, ignorando el hecho de que eran observados en la lejanía por dos personas que tenían cierto interés en sus actividades. Ken y Rossweisse decidieron que era mejor dar un paseo por la ciudad para ver que el segador negro conociera más a fondo los alrededores, el problema era lo que todo que conocía la valquiria eran lugares donde se vendían cosas a precios muy bajos._

 _\- ―Este... Kaneki-san. ―La peli plateada miro de reojo a su acompañante ― ¿Puedo hacerte preguntas personales?_

 _El joven detuvo su andar para pensar detenidamente una respuesta a la pregunta que hacía la valquiria, Ken hasta el momento había mantenido hermetismo sobre su pasado; ya que la heredera de los Sitri había realizado una investigación exhaustiva sobre el perfil del ex investigador. Rossweisse se apenó por la manera en que el ghoul cambio de humor para ponerse lo bastante serio y cruzarse de brazos meditando la petición de la maestra de historia._

 _\- ―Bien... yo fui humano originalmente. ―La Torre de Rias guardó silencio ante lo que él joven pelinegro estaba por contarle―. Todo empezó el día que conocí a Kamishiro Rize... La chica de la cual me había enamorado._

 _Rossweisse escuchó atentamente como inicio Ken Kaneki su vida en el mundo de los Ghoul's, de cómo fue su conversión a una criatura antropófaga por el trasplante de órganos propiciados por un médico sin escrúpulos, su primer encuentro con la que se volvería su más cercana amiga Kirishima Touka. El vergonzoso momento que pasó al conocer a Tsukiyama Shuu, el enfrentamiento que tuvo con los investigadores de la CCG quienes habían matado a los padres de la pequeña Hinami, narró con detalles como fue su declive a la casi locura por culpa de Yamori y su tortura constante. El cómo tomo una decisión radical que le llevó a una batalla campal en contra de la CCG y sobre todo al enfrentamiento contra Kishou Arima._

 _Lo que terminó en su segunda muerte y las cadenas que lo ataron como un perro al servicio de los mismos que les propiciaron dolor a sus amigos más allegados._

 _Para la peli plateada fue algo difícil de digerir en un principio, había tanto recuerdos buenos donde la gente de Anteiku era participe de ellos, pesadillas propiciadas por Aogiri, la CCG y en especial Yoshimura Eto._

 _Las pérdidas fueron grandes para el atormentado joven maestro, cada vez más comprendía el porqué de su hostilidad hacia Sona Sitri, tanta tristeza y dolor habían fracturado completamente el espíritu de Ken Kaneki que quería simplemente morir realizando una última buena acción en su vida. Ken se había guardado los recuerdos y vivencias como Haise Sasaki por no considerarlos propios de él, sino de otra personalidad que hasta el momento consideró como una mentira para él mismo._

 _\- ―Vaya... No me imaginé que tu vida hubiese sido tan dura – la valquiria bajo la mirada un poco entristecida― ¿Todo esto lo sabe Sona-san?_

 _\- ―Supongo que no – el segador negro negó con la cabeza―. Creo que se enfocó solamente en mi carrera como investigador y en el potencial que tenía para ser su sirviente, a nivel personal no creo que le importe mucho._

 _\- ― ¡Deberías de decírselo! – Rossweisse se acercó al ghoul con decisión―. Tal vez eso ayude en tu relación con el resto_

 _\- ―No te preocupes por ello – Ken negó tranquilamente a su situación―. Es mejor que me odien, es mejor y más fácil para cuando llegue el momento._

 _\- ― ¿El momento? Quieres decir… – La joven miro dolida la declaración del Ken._

 _\- ―Cuando haya rescatado a mis amigos de Khaos Brigade. ―El ghoul suspiró un poco cansado―. Yo mismo me quitaré la vida._

 _Un balde de agua fría, esa era la sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de Rossweisse cuando escucho la declaración de Ken Kaneki. No había ningún indicio de que fuese una broma o engaño, el ghoul no había desechado la idea de desaparecer del mundo. Ken miraba al frente si decir nada, mientras conversaban había caminado lo suficiente para llegar a un discreto parque infantil, ambos se habían sentado en unos columpios admirando el atardecer de ese día._

 _\- ―Es triste y cruel – Kaneki abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz dolida de Rossweisse ―. Y sobre todo egoísta el pensar de esa manera_

 _Ken iba a replicar ante la observación que su compañera de trabajo estaba haciendo acerca de la decisión que había tomado, pero desistió de inmediato cuando observo que la joven comenzaba a llorar._

 _\- ―Realmente mi vida, bajo ninguna circunstancia puede compararse con la tuya. ―La joven se secaba sus lágrimas―. A pesar de las burlas constantes de mis compañeras, el hecho al Dios que servía solamente me trataba como su sirvienta y que decidí convertirme en demonio por el plan de servicios médicos y el salario que me pagaría Rias-san – Rossweisse colocó su mano a un lado del rostro de Kaneki – No puedo pedirte que vivas, ya que no tengo derecho de hacerlo – el segador estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso – pero si puedo hacer que estos días y los que está por venir sean buenos y te hagan reconsiderar tu decisión._

 _Kaneki guardo silencio antes las palabras de Rossweisse, la sinceridad que demostró en esos momentos fue algo que descoloco al joven Ghoul. Nunca había recibido tal demostración de amabilidad en su tiempo como investigador o cuando era miembro de Anteiku. Poso su mirada seria en su compañera de trabajo, sonriendo escuetamente procedió a admirar el atardecer en compañía de Rossweisse; la valquiria noto la tranquilidad que desprendía el ghoul, haciéndola sonrojar levemente._

 _La imagen del Sekiryuutei invadió levemente sus pensamientos, record_ _alhalla entonces no tendria problemas de ir al paraiso le la mano a Ken Kaneki, quien respondio el gestgo_ _a_ _ndo cada similitud de sus vidas; pero con la diferencia de que Ken vio el lado turbio del mundo y sobre todo termino dañando su alma a un grado casi irreparable, tal vez era la terquedad propia del ghoul lo que le permitió continuar viviendo; pero eso no sería suficiente motivo para que el deseara continuar hacerlo. Por eso ella se comprometió para tratar de darle un propósito para vivir y que su eterna vida como demonio fuese más llevadera._

― _¿Kaneki-sensei?- la peli plateada miro de soslayo a su acompañante_ _―_ _¿Está de acuerdo con mi petición?_

― _Es algo atrevido lo que me ha dicho_ _. ―_ _El pelinegro dijo secamente_ _―._ _Pero acepto tu sugerencia_ _._

 _Rossweisse sonrió para sí misma gracias a que su compañero torre acepto tal petición de buena gana, se levantó abruptamente para poner su mejor sonrisa y darle la mano a Ken Kaneki, quien respondió el gesto tomando la mano de la valquiria. Si ella lo llevaría al Valhalla entonces no tendría problemas de ir al paraíso._

* * *

 _El joven maestro de literatura venia caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de Kuoh, después de haber acompañado a la valquiria a su casa. Lo más problemático de todo esto es que para el día de mañana tenía que preparar su clase con un libro que necesitaba pero no tenía. Para ello tuvo que ir a una vieja biblioteca que había descubierto en su recorrido turístico en compañía de Rosseweisse ya que la librería había cerrado debido a que ya era un poco tarde. Durante el trayecto a su casa, su compañera le explicó que había muchas maneras de llegar a los complejos departamentales, debido a que fácil confundirse gracias a la estructuración de las calles. Cosa que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto porque tenía experiencia de sobra viviendo en los distritos de Tokio._

― _Parece ser que me he perdido._ _―_ _Fue todo lo que dijo el ex investigador mientras miraba las calles a su alrededor_ _―._ _Es extraño… ¿Porque huele a sangre? –Los sentidos del joven pelinegro se excitaron por el agradable aroma_ _―._ _Parece ser que alguien fue atacado recientemente._ _―P_ _arte de su experiencia como investigador afloro._ _―_ _¿Acaso entre a una zona de alimentación? Ahora recuerdo que Sona me dijo que algunos ghoul escaparon, si es así, ¿Cómo es que vinieron a dar aquí?, da igual, si me metí en el territorio de alguno de ellos va a ser inevitable una confrontación._

 _Kaneki se imaginaba lo peor, cuando había escuchado sonidos muy tenues, sus sentidos más desarrollados le hicieron ponerse en mayor alerta._

― _No se puede evitar, tendré que seguir el olor y dar con el ghoul._ _―_ _Guardo el libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca_ _―._ _No quisiera que se manchara por un descuido._

 _El joven se acercó a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada y por los detalles de la construcción no faltaba mucho para que se derrumbara por completo. Entre más la distancia se acortaba más intenso era el olor a muerte, lo que significaba que en verdad había entrado a una zona de alimentación y que probablemente el ghoul que habitaba ahí ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Justo cuando había llegado al centro del edificio abandonado donde la luz de la luna alcanzaba a iluminar aquel oscuro lugar nuevamente, dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando el sonido silbante de una enorme presencia arrastrándose a una enorme velocidad se hizo presente._

 _Haciendo gala de sus extraordinarias habilidades de investigador ghoul dio una ágil voltereta por los aires, de manera que la aquella extremidad no identificada pasó por debajo de él. Después hubo un estruendo tremendo, seguido del sonar de una sonaja que conocía demasiado bien, aquel sonido era parecido a lo que las víboras de cascabel emitían para dar una advertencia antes de lanzar su mordida mortal._

 _Acto seguido, apareció una criatura que jamás había visto en toda su vida. La figura responsable hizo gala mostrando su imponente presencia. Sin duda, tenía una velocidad formidable. Se trataba de una figura antropomorfa, de una tonalidad amarilla. Llevaba_ _una especie de "capucha" en la zona de la cabeza_ _y había otras pequeñas serpientes verdes simulando su cabello tenía unos ojos rasgados de color lo cual hacía resaltar aún más su severa mirada asesina, en otras palabras se trataba de una figura humanoide gigante con cuerpo de cobra y un cascabel al final de su cola._ _La mujer cobra estaba impresionada mientras miraba con curiosidad al joven investigador. De alguna manera, el chico frente a ella se las arregló para evitar su mortal ataque, aunque no daba crédito que haya sido capaz de usar una maniobra como que él había utilizado, puesto que juraba que ningún humano sería capaz de dar un giro lateral como hizo aquel joven. Kaneki observaba que el cuerpo serpentino lo rodeaba a una distancia prudente intentando enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo, para constreñirlo._

― _SSSSS… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? parece ser que has llegado al lugar equivocado chico. —Hablaba por fin aquella figura antropomorfa con una voz bastante lenta y espectral—. Lo lamento mucho pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiré que escapes. No lo tomes personal muchachito, pero tendrás que morir aquí._

 _¿Acaso aquella mujer serpiente se había vuelto loca? el joven permaneció impávido que daba la impresión de que era una copia viviente del mismo Arima Kishou._

― _Eso es lo que me han dicho muchos, serpiente. —Kaneki hablaba con una extrema parsimonia demostrándole a la mujer cobra que no estaba intimidado—. Sin embargo —se arremango su camisa y desabrocho los primero botones de esta —Las cosas dan un giro inesperado._

― _Ssssss, tienes una actitud muy arrogante chico. Y ni creas que has doblegado mis intenciones con tan solo hacerte el fuerte. —Le respondió con su macabro discurso, que no abordaba otro tema que no fuera muerte y sufrimiento._

― _Entonces ven y mátame. —El kakugan se había manifestado en su ojo izquierdo mientras observaba a la mujer serpiente con una mirada siniestra, penetrante, y al igual que ella, aquella mirada prometía muerte y sufrimiento — Si es que puedes._

 _Cansada de la arrogancia de aquel hombre, la serpiente enrolló su cola alrededor de Kaneki, sin embargo el chico hizo gala de sus habilidades dando un salto gigantesco evitando que el grueso cuerpo serpentino lo atrapara hasta quedar cara a cara con la mujer serpiente. Ahora el maestro de literatura observaba a su contrincante con una sonrisa burlona, la cual se distorsionaba por la iluminación de la edificación, agregándole un toque de locura. El rodillazo en su rostro fue tremendo. A pesar de tener un cuerpo robusto y gigante, la figura de aquella mujer antropomórfica salió disparada en retroceso con suma violencia, estrellándose dolorosamente contra la pared del destruido edificio haciendo que la estructura de concreto temblase un poco. Apenas lograba recuperarse del primer golpe y Kaneki volvió a lanzarla hacia la pared del otro lado de la habitación. El impacto esta vez hizo que la destrozase y la mujer serpiente fuera a dar al otro lado, cayendo como un muñeco de trapo._

― _¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Acaso este chico es un demonio al que enviaron para cazarme?_ _—_ _Pensaba la aturdida mujer serpiente algo mareada, observando borrosamente a Ken, quien caminaba a través del gran boquete recién creado con toda la calma del mundo, para quedar a escasos metros frente a ella —_ _¡Es imposible! ¡Normalmente se necesitaría un sequito entero para matarme!_

― _¿Dónde quedo ese instinto asesino ahora? —Le pregunto Kaneki observando a la pseudo serpiente con indiferencia – ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?_

― _¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡YA LO VERÁS!— La locura quería invadirla por completo― ¡HARE QUE SUPLIQUES PIEDAD!_

 _Empuñó con tanta fuerzas las manos, que sus largas uñas negras perforaron sus palmas. Aquella mujer serpiente no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más humillaciones. Sendas venas se marcaron sobre su frente mientras lanzaba un zarpazo, el chico que era mucho más pequeño que ella parecía leer sus movimientos a la perfección y al parecer tenía una gran flexibilidad esquivando de nueva cuenta sus ataques_

― _¡TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS! – La mujer serpiente atacaba sin mucho éxito ― ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Ataca! —Gritaba con rabia al ver como el chico le evadía sus zarpazos con facilidad._

 _Kaneki inclinaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, evitando así uno de los muchísimos ataques con insultante facilidad. Parecía irreal que las largas extremidades de aquella mujer mutante no lograsen acertar un miserable ataque. Una vez que termino por eludir un golpe lateral proviniendo de su largo cuerpo, quedo a una distancia prudente entre la gigantesca mujer serpiente y el._

― _Como gustes. —Le contesto con un tono siniestro mientras se tronaba el dedo tal y como Jasón lo hacía, de repente dos extremidades rojas como la sangre emergieron de su espalda baja apuntando a la mujer cobra de manera amenazante, listo para lanzar su contraataque._

 _Tan solo un instante noto como se manifestaban las cadenas que le ataban, juro que vio varios candados que mantenía seguras las ataduras mágicas en su cuerpo. Por suerte para él su contrincante estaba tan ensimismada en su furia que no noto ese detalle._

― _¿Solo dos? Ahora entiendo, el juramento mágico de Sona restringe mis habilidades, supongo que también afecta a mi acelerada regeneración. Esto a la larga se convertirá en un gran problema. —Mascullo molesto debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo la mirada asesina de su contrincante le apuntaba con severidad e inmediatamente arrastrándose a una velocidad vertiginosa decidió atacar con la mitad de su cuerpo de serpiente._

 _El sonido que se escuchó, cuando menos, era grotesco. Se trataba de uno de los rinkakus atravesando por completo el abdomen de su adversario, quien estaba inmóvil a causa del dolor. Dos hilos gruesos de sangre comenzaron a descender de la comisura de sus labios. En tan sólo un segundo, el ex investigador había cambiado el curso de la pelea._

― _Te diré un dato muy interesante ¿Sabías que cuando decapitas a una serpiente, el cuerpo continúa retorciéndose por más de una hora, mientras que la cabeza continúa viva en ese mismo lapso de tiempo? —Le pregunto acercándose lentamente mientras que el segundo rinkaku perfora la mitad de su cuerpo amorfo, en el tórax para ser más exactos, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor—. Pero… ¿Que pasara si decido separar la mitad de tu cuerpo teniendo en cuenta de que eres mitad humana y mitad serpiente? ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo?_

― _Dé-déjame en paz, maldito loco. —Decía con voz entre cortada al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de pánico comenzó a invadir su ser—. BASTA ¡POR FAVOR!_

―" _No lo tomes personal, pero tendrás que morir aquí", ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste? —La mujer observaba con horror que el chico en verdad iba hacerle aquello, sentimiento que creció cuando el primer rinkaku atravesó nuevamente su cuerpo—. Aunque por otra parte, separar tu enorme cuerpo en dos mitades perfectamente iguales será algo laborioso y tus gritos desgarradores llamaran la atención…_

 _La cobra antropomórfica trato de alejarse de kaneki, pero no pudo._

— _Y es difícil saber la parte exacta la cual voy a cortar, sobre todo porque tu taxonomía es diferente al de un ser humano, aunque supongo que quizás varios de tus órganos estén colocados simultáneamente por tu torso superior, así que no será problema alguno dar con ellos. — Los rinkakus perforaban una y otra vez el cuerpo viscoso de la mujer haciendo que esta gritara en agonía —Y es lo más sensato, pues supongamos que si destruyo la parte inferior de tu cuerpo sobrevivas, pero probablemente tus gritos no cesarían lo cual terminaría llamando la atención de toda la gente alrededor incluso de la policía… – La mujer serpiente agitaba los brazos desesperada tratándose de alejarse de ese "monstruo" —… Ahora si destruyo completamente la mitad superior de tú cuerpo tomaría bastante tiempo dar con los nervios aptos para "cortar" y la verdad tengo un día agitado mañana como para fijarme en ese detalle. Así que he pensado en otra forma de liberarte de tu miseria, mujer serpiente._

— _P-por favor… No más… —El cuerpo de aquella aberración mitad humano y mitad cobra estaba severamente perforado debido a los estoques constantes de los dos rinkakus._

— _Pulmones, estomago, intestinos, hígado, corazón, riñón. ¿Cuál debería perforar primero? – El joven nuevamente se tronaba uno de sus dedos mientras suspiraba cansado – Si quieres puedes darme una sugerencia._

— _¿Qu-qu-que dé-demonios eres? —La cobra antropomórfica intento escapar de nueva cuenta, aterrorizada de la mirada de tétrica del chico consistente en uno ojo a medio cerrar y el otro abierto totalmente._

 _Haciendo gala de su sadismo, privo de la vida a aquella mujer serpiente, ignorando por completo las suplicas de esta, pues supuso que a sus víctimas las había asesinado sin misericordia. Con un alarido agónico aquel demonio renegado abandonaba este mundo ante la mirada impasible de Kaneki. Al ver como la mujer serpiente dejo de moverse, decidió abandonar el lugar en cuestión, observando a su alrededor como si nada hubiera pasado._

* * *

 _Sona Sitri estaba bastante molesta, llevaba dos horas tratando de contactar a su segunda Torre sin ningún éxito, claro que era su día de descanso de su trabajo como maestro, pero no lo era como miembro de su corte, marco nuevamente su celular para esperar una respuesta de él, nuevamente el mensaje automático de su servicio de telefonía le indicaba que no deseaba ser molestado._

— _¡ME LLEVA EL ANGEL! – La heredera de los Sitri estuvo a punto de tirar su preciado y costoso equipo al suelo— ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS SE CREE QUE ES?!_

 _Cada miembro de su grupo le miraba con temor, ya que la siempre calculadora y estoica de la presidenta del consejo, estaba echando maldiciones en contra de su infame compañero. Según Sona esta sería la primera cacería "oficial" de Ken Kaneki, a pesar de que el joven comprendía a la perfección la situación actual de las tres facciones, aún tenían que lidiar con demonios renegados del inframundo. El demonio en cuestión era una humana reencarnada por un demonio noble de la casa Astaroth, al parecer era una antigua monja que fue un juguete del fallecido Diodora Astaroth, por suerte la mujer tuvo la suficiente cordura para huir de su lado, pero su cordura empezó a decaer cuando se vio sola y desprotegida. Atrayendo a jóvenes y jovencitas por igual para devorarlos._

 _El Maou Beelzebub deseaba borrar cuanta mancha triste de su familia existiese para limpiar su honor, por eso les pidió tanto a Rias como a Sona que se encargasen de ella, este pedido se convirtió en una carrera por la victoria para las dos orgullosas herederas. Gracias a su planeación y exhaustiva investigación dieron con el paradero de su objetivo, el problema es que la pelirroja había contemplado el espiar a Sona para tener a la mano la misma información._

 _¿De que serviría su esfuerzo si Rias se llevaba la gloria?_

 _Notar al pequeño murciélago familiar de la Gremory fue un golpe de suerte y ahora estaba contra las cuerdas gracias a que en cualquier momento el club de ocultismo arribaría para llevarse el premio mayor._

— _¡Tranquilícese Kaichou! —El portador de Vritra trataba de apaciguar el humor de Sona—. Nosotros podemos con ella._

— _No es eso. —La joven le miro fulminantemente a los ojos—. Esta sería una oportunidad genial para que se coordinara con nosotros._

— _Kaicho –La voz de Tsubaki llamo su atención. —Creo que es mejor no incluirlo en nuestras estrategias. —La portadora del Alice Mirror mostraba hostilidad en sus palabras—. No confiamos mucho en él_

 _Todos los miembros del consejo asintieron al mismo tiempo para dejar en claro su posición, para Sona fue prácticamente un motín en su contra pero parte de la culpa la tenía la actitud antipática de su subordinado, aquella derrota les había herido su orgullo como demonios, por eso en esta ocasión simplemente Kaneki sería un espectador para demostrarle que su grupo no era tan débil y tal vez limar ciertas asperezas entre ellos. Pero todo su plan se iba al garete por que el hombre no contestaba su maldito celular._

— _Vaya… jamás me imagine que tu grupo se rebelaría en tu contra._ _—_ _Sona reconoció la voz de Azazel al instante_ _—_ _¿Están de cacería?_

— _Por lo visto Rias ya le informó – la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos frente al asesor del club de ocultismo – Supongo que ya vienen en camino_

— _Bueno, no mentiré que la princesa me mandó un mensaje._ _—_ _el ángel caído levanto con pereza su celular_ _—._ _Pero, la razón de mi presencia es otra._

— _¿A qué se refiere, Azazel-sensei?_ _—_ _La joven Sitri estaba un poco dudosa por las palabras del hombre._

 _El antiguo gobernador general rio misteriosamente cuando con la mirada señalo la entrada del edificio donde residía la renegada, caminando casualmente y leyendo el libro que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca; se encontraba Ken Kaneki. La quijada de Sona Sitri estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, por su parte Ken alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los rostros desencajados y sorprendidos de sus "compañeros" de corte._

— _¿Qué no deberían ya estar en casa?_ _—_ _El joven maestro exclamo molesto_ _—_ _¡Mañana hay escuela, así que a váyanse a dormir!_

 _Todos los presentes estaban mudos y muchas preguntas se formaban sus mentes, Sona dio un paso al frente pero Azazel se adelantó a sus acciones._

— _Parece ser que tu querido sirviente se hizo cargo del problema_ _– El asesor del club de ocultismo dijo en voz baja–._ _Pero será mejor que no sepas como lo hizo._

— _Entiendo. – La joven demonio asintió a la sugerencia del maestro_ _—._ _Realmente no deseo saberlo._

* * *

 ** _En una habitación fria y oscura se encontraba una de las mentes mas brillantes de toda la operación... la Dra. Katherea Leviatán, quien despues de haber sido despedida de la produccion en la que trabajaba vago sin rumbo (y dinero) por las calles, claro la mujer tenia varios doctorados en disciplinas que no remuneraba mucho. Pero de que era una genio lo era._**

 ** _\- ¡Ejem! - una voz carraspeo detrás de la mujer - ¡Ejem!_**

 ** _La morena se dio la vuelta para mirar al comandante y a su segundo al mando; detrás de ellos dos se encontraba sus asistentes personales (quienes deseaban un incremento de su salario pero Aeretr es un avaro), la mujer alzo una ceja dando a entender que ese hombre no le intimidaba en lo absoluto._**

 ** _Bellzador negó rotundamente con la cabeza por la actitud rebelde de la Doctora en jefe, sabia que de alguna manera contratar a esa mujer fue un error._**

 ** _\- Doctora... ¿Como se encuentra la piloto de la unidad 4? - Aeretr exclamó tranquilamente mientras miraba através de sus lentes oscuros -_**

 ** _\- No sabes que te dañas la vista - Katherea bufaba molesta por..._**

 ** _Bueno... superamos el capitulo tres... ¡Hurra! ¡Hip! ¡Hip! !Hurra¡ Fue un trabajo muy bien realizado por su servidor y Bellzador para continuar con este Crossover, esperando que sea de su agrado... Bien hay muchas ideas para continuar... y estaremos entrando en un mini arco interesante, el cuál marcara un punto y aparte en la vida de los protagonistas. Se preguntan si Ken tendrá un harem, la respuesta tajantemente es no. El motivo es porque a Kaneki no me lo imagino con mas de una chica, eso si habrá sutilezas con respecto a su relación con respecto a Serafall, Sona y demás._**

 ** _Por cierto la portada de la historia es cortesía de mi colaborador y "padre" de este humilde trabajo; con orgullo adornará la historia._**

 ** _Bien es todo por ahora... y este pequeño "genio malvado" titulo ofrendado por una lectora se retira a admirar el ocaso._**

* * *

 ** _[Ost Tokyo Ghoul Root A: On my own]_**

 ** _Nada es para siempre y los tiempos de paz son efímeros... Y mas cuando la mano de la muerte te arrebata lo mas importante. Oblivion Re; - Unshed Tears..._**


	5. Unshed Tears

_Sona se encontraba de pie, sola, en una habitación oscura con piso de mármol blanco y negro, a decir verdad el lugar era bastante tétrico debido a que era un lugar amplio y cerrado. Era en cuarto de tortura donde Kaneki había estado cautivo durante 10 días a merced de Jasón. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar en medio de la tétrica habitación, hasta que logró divisar a lo lejos a un joven de cabello negro encadenado a una silla, notando también que a su alrededor había un enorme charco de sangre y el chico hiperventilaba en medio de respiraciones erráticas y entre cortadas. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo notar que se trataba de más reciente adquisición, era el, era su sirviente, su Kaneki, sus facciones eran inconfundibles… Aunque este lucia mucho más de su edad, aunque claro la angustia del joven encadenado era demasiado palpable que le hacían sentir escalofríos._

 _No sabía qué hacer, estaba en blanco, petrificada, en shock, con sus ojos violáceos y brillantes posados al ver el lamentado estado que se encontraba aquel joven quien a plena vista luchaba para mantener la cordura y no sucumbir a ella._ _Y si la joven heredera de la casa Sitri pensó que no podía estar más aterrada, lo peor llegó cuando tímidamente retiro la venda de los ojos y le miró: aquella mirada, esos ojos enigmáticos de color gris, ahora estaban apagados, carecían de vida y ese brillo que a ella de alguna forma le gustaba._

─ _¿Ma-mama? ¿Madre? ─ a pesar del deteriorado estado mental del joven este se percató de la presencia de Sona–. Madre estas aquí, ¿viniste por mí?_

 _Su frio corazón se le rompió cuando escuchó su voz aún más rota y hacían juego con la espantosa sombra que coloreaba sus párpados inferiores. Aterrada por la desgarradora escena comenzó a caminar en retroceso por puro reflejo y automatismo incapaz de asimilar la situación que se encontraba frente a sus ojos._

─ _¿Madre? ¿P-por qué te alejas? ─Repitió algo más fuerte y ansioso al ver como Sona retrocedía asustada –. Perdóname Mamá, no quería que la Tía se molestara contigo._

 _A pesar de ser una heredera de un clan prestigioso de los 72 pilares fundadores del inframundo, aun ella era una chica de 17 años incapaz de concebir como era posible presenciar tanta maldad en el mundo de los hombres. Seguramente aquel chico encadenado había pasado por una horrible tortura como para que delirara de esa manera. Acaso se trataba de una pesadilla, porque, sin lugar a dudas esta pesadilla se sentía bastante real. No quiso sopesar, solo observaba al joven quien le miraba con ansiedad e impaciencia, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella._

─ _¿Po-porque no me quieres? ¿Porque quieres irte? ─Sonrió tímidamente en una mueca tétrica que desbordaba tristeza, para después llorar desconsoladamente – Tengo miedo Mamá, no me dejes solo… prometo portarme bien._

 _Ahí fue donde Sona reacciono y tímidamente se había acercado a la silla donde el joven yacía encadenado. Dudaba si debía o no hacer contacto, pero a fin de cuentas la ansiedad pudo más que su raciocinio. Tímidamente acerco su mano derecha para acariciar levemente su mejilla, a pesar de ser un sueño aquel suave contacto se sintió de lo más real._

 _Cambiando completamente de semblante le dedico unas palabras para tranquilizar al muchacho e inmediatamente procedió a ir por las cadenas, sin embargo estas estaban firmes y eran gruesas además de que no tenía utensilios para liberar al joven ni mucho menos contaba con fuerza bruta para romperlas. Intento usar un poco de magia, pero por alguna razón no aparecía el característico sello mágico de la familia Sitri. Después de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, mascullo por lo bajo soltando una que otra maldición. El tiempo pasaba y la joven heredera continuaba obcecada en el infructuoso esfuerzo por liberar al joven de las cadenas que le mantenían cautivo,_ _hasta que un sonido de una puerta abierta alerto tanto los sentidos de la joven como los sentidos del muchacho._

 _La luz había iluminado una parte de la habitación, inmediatamente entro un hombre musculoso vistiendo un traje de color claro con una sonrisa de maniático mental plasmada en el rostro mientras jugaba con una pinza ensangrentada haciendo que el joven gimiera de pánico. La joven demonio supuso que el hombre con cara de lunático era el responsable de la tortura de su joven sirviente, pero, ahora que sus poderes no respondía solo era una joven más, claramente el tipo podía encargarse de ella._

─ _¡VETE DE AQUÍ!_ _Escucho una voz seca y cuando volteo noto la mirada de pánico en su rostro, la cual se intensifico cuando el hombre se acercaba a paso lento hacia donde estaban ellos, pero tal parecía que_ _el recién llegado_ _ignoraba por completo la presencia de Sona._

─ _¡RAPIDO SAL DE AQUÍ! ¡SALVATE! ─Insistió el chico una vez más, con un tono de voz mucho más desesperado_

 _Sabiendo de que prácticamente el desquiciado de Jasón utilizaría a Sona y sabrá dios que cosas horribles le haría a ella para romper más su mente. Sona miraba por todas pates nerviosa, prácticamente sus poderes no respondían._

─ _¡RAPIDOOO! – la voz desesperada de su Torre resonaba en los confines de su mente._

 _Viendo que sus posibilidades jugaban en su contra y antes de que el sujeto se acercara más, decidió que lo más conveniente era alejarse del lugar en cuestión cuanto antes, aprovechando de que el sujeto de alguna forma no la veía, no sabía la razón de eso pero no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo, así que, rápidamente salió del lugar dejando al pobre muchacho a su suerte._

─ _ **Kaneki-kun… ¿Hasta dónde has contado?**_ _ **–**_ _Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de que precipitadamente cayera al vacío_ _._

Sona despertó abruptamente, empapada en un frío sudor y respirando agitadamente. Claramente había sido una pesadilla, pero esta pesadilla había se había sentido real y de alguna forma involucraba a su sirviente. Ella no era tonta, sabía que era el, era Kaneki quien se encontraba encadenado en una silla. Según las anécdotas de su padre y de las investigaciones de Azazel, algunos sueños son la representación profética que muestran sucesos relevantes que pudieron ocurrir pasado y algunas veces muestra lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. De pronto la leyenda de un joven faraón de Egipto con un don regalado por el mismo dios bíblico quien era capaz de predecir el futuro a través de los sueños se hizo presente en su mente.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que seguía siendo de noche, levantándose de la cama procedió a tomar sus lentes e iluminar la habitación, noto que eran las 4 de la mañana y faltaba muy poco para que el sol saliera, sabiendo que ya no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño y convencida de que aquella pesadilla tenía que ver con su sirviente, sobre todo por la forma tan bizarra con la que se comportaba, las actitudes paranoicas que a veces tenia y la primera vez que ocurrió su encuentro como ama y sirviente.

Según las definiciones psicológicas un trauma es exposición personal directa a un suceso que envuelve amenaza real o potencial de muerte o grave daño u otras amenazas a la integridad física personal, o ser testigo de un suceso que envuelve muerte, daño o amenaza a la integridad física de otra persona. Y era más que evidente que el joven tenía un trauma y ese trauma tenía algo que ver con la pesadilla de hace momentos atrás.

El haber armado ese complicado rompecabezas le hizo querer indagar más del asunto antes de encarar a su sirviente y tratar de averiguar que le había pasado para terminar así.

Ken Kaneki despertaba tranquilamente en la cama de su departamento, había tenido un extraño sueño donde recordó el momento en que estuvo cautivo en los cuarteles de Aogiri y sin duda le parecía perturbador ver a su ama en esa escena, una parte de él se sentía molesta porque inclusive en uno de su momentos más tortuosos como íntimos ver que alguien ajeno se metiese en ellos, era una clara invasión a la intimidad. Pero su humor estaría por cambiar cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó tres veces. Con paso perezoso y lento se encamino a la entrada de su hogar. Suspirando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una mata de cabellos plateados.

Sabes creo que deberías aceptar la copia de la llave. – El joven maestro veía como la persona frente a él se avergonzaba – .Así te evitarías hacer esto todo los días.

¡Mou, Kaneki-san! – Rossweisse hacia un puchero mientras entraba al departamento –. Pero me gusta esperar a que me abras la puerta.

Al menos hazlo mientras pasa el invierno. –El pelinegro tomo el abrigo de la valquiria para ponerlo sobre una silla –. De hecho me gustaría que no pasaras frío.

Bu-Bueno, c-creo que po-podría aceptar la copia de la llave. – la maestra de historia se acercaba a la cocina – ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Claro que sí – Ken se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas –.No tardo mucho.

Desde aquella declaración o más bien juramento, Ken Kaneki empezó a recibir la visita diaria de Rossweisse, los primeros días lo encontró un fastidio, aunque intento cortésmente de hacer la desistir, la joven peli plateada era ante todo responsable de sus propias promesas empercinándose en demostrarle lo maravilloso que era vivir y según ella el ser levantado todo los días por una chica hermosa era una especie de felicidad.

¿Cómo supo de esa idea? Oyendo una de las tantas conversaciones de sus compañeras de corte y su ama, obteniendo la confirmación propia del Sekiryuutei, todo hombre que sea despertado por una belleza en las mañanas era una felicidad. Y para cimentar la idea Irina le presto un manga romántico del que era asidua lectora.

Fue por eso que Rosswiesse desde hace unos semanas iba al departamento de Ken Kaneki a despertarlo, al principio se limitaba a solamente a eso, pero fue otro comentario que escucho por allí (cortesía nuevamente de las jovencitas de su grupo) que los chicos aprecian la buena comida y ahora fue Yuuto Kiba quien confirmo esa información. El día que su compañera de trabajo cocino un almuerzo para el ghoul, el joven ya no encontró motivos para buscar que desistiera. De alguna manera cierto rumores empezaron a correr dentro de la academia de Kouh, pero como los adultos responsables que eran simplemente se decidieron ignorarlos. Una vez arreglado para empezar su día laboral, pudo observar como un humeante café y un discreto almuerzo estaba servido en la mesa.

Vaya – El joven observo interesado la deliciosa comida frente a él – Creo que te superaste esta vez… Cielo. – Ken sonrió ante la leve broma que hizo.

¿C-Cielo?, ¡No digas esas cosas Kaneki-san! – Rossweisse rio levemente ante la evidente broma –. Anda come de una vez, sino se va a enfriar, Q-u-e-r-i-d-o.

La peli plateada se había acostumbrado a las bromas que el maestro de historia le gastaba frecuentemente, por un tiempo se preocupó que simplemente le viera como un payaso o comediante para su diversión, pero empezó a notar que era su extraña manera de demostrarle su amistad, ella misma empezaba a responder de la misma manera a sus insinuaciones infantiles. Pero muy internamente se emocionaba ante esa interacción de una pareja casada. Ambos comieron en silencio aparente, Ken leía su copia del último trabajo de Takatsuki Sen mientras que la valquiria miraba el noticiero de manera desinteresada.

¿Has notado que últimamente hay más robos? – Rossweisse comentó mientras la presentadora de noticias daba una nota similar – A pesar de la amenazas que enfrentamos debemos irnos con cuidado.

Tienes razón – el joven dio un bocado a su comida mientras continuaba leyendo – Aunque no creo que nos lleguen a asaltar.

¿Porque lo dices? – la torre de Rias miraba curiosa a su compañero de trabajo.

Bien, mi apartamento al igual que el tuyo solamente aloja muebles de descuento – Ken miro discretamente a Rossweisse – Y aunque varios libros de mi "colección" son raros… dudo que unos ladrones de tercera sepan de su valor.

Ah, cierto – la peli plateada sonrió mientras repentinamente cayó en cuenta en algo –Un momento… ¿Estás diciendo que somos pobres?

Más bien ahorradores – Kaneki sonrió de lado mientras que Rossweisse se sonrojo –. No te avergüences es un estilo de vida valido en este mundo.

La valquiria asintió tímidamente al notar que su pasión por las tiendas de descuento de 100 yenes les hacían pasar por gente pobre, aunque claro ambos pudiesen a aspirar a cosas mejores ella no se veía malgastando su dinero mientras que Ken no quería despojarse de su pasión por los libros.

Kaneki-san, me preguntaba – la valquiria buscaba cambiar de tema _ **–.**_ ¿No tienes problemas con consumir comida normal?

Bueno…. ¿Recuerdas a tu compañero alfil? – Rossweisse respondió afirmativamente – Bueno, tal parece que mi fisiología pasó de Ghoul artificial a medio Ghoul.

¿Es eso diferente? – la Torre de Rias estaba un poco confundida por las palabras del joven frente a ella.

Según el cuervo – El joven ghoul bajo su libro para conversar con tranquilidad –. Mi fisiología como demonio acepta tanto comida normal como carne humana, la diferencia es que si dejo de consumir células RC… mi Kagune se debilita considerablemente.

Entonces ya debo dejar de hacerte de comer – .La joven se entristeció levemente por las palabras del pelinegro.

No es eso – Ken hablo tranquilamente –. Simplemente su número no aumenta porque no produzco más células –. La mirada vacilante de Rossweisse se posó en Kaneki. – Si pierdo un rinkaku no puedo regenerarlo tan rápidamente como antes, tal parece que almaceno el excedente que contiene la carne humana, – una amable sonrisa adorno el rostro del pelinegro – mientras "consuma" periódicamente no tendré problemas con mis habilidades – el joven volvió a comer de su comida – además, me he prendado de tu comida.

Rossweisse sonrió complacida al notar como Ken disfrutaba los sencillos platillos que ella le preparaba con esmero, nuevamente una calidez apareció en su interior al saber que el joven aceptaba su compañía y los pequeños detalles que le brindaba.

La nieve no había dejado de caer en todo el mes, y la ciudad, caracterizada generalmente por sus largas y limpias calles de asfalto, se veía cubierta por una ancha capa de reluciente blanco. La tormenta que se había venido dando desde hacía dos noches, había cesado al fin, y las personas, felices por el súbito cambio, salían de nuevo a la calle a admirar los pálidos rayos del sol y los vagos vestigios que éste dejaba a su paso.

La preparatoria de Kuoh, no era la excepción. Después de un arduo trabajo de parte del personal de limpieza; la nieve había despejado por fin las entradas y los sistemas de calefacción habían sido sustituidos por otros nuevos de mayor tecnología. Claro, lo mejor para los jóvenes herederos del futuro de Japón. Después de todo se venía una de las épocas de paz en todo el año dando paso a la cuarta y última estación: invierno.

Después de casi una semana de ausencia, los alumnos regresaban a clases ese día. Y, aunque no era del agrado de muchos salir de casa abrigados a enfrentarse al duro frío de invierno, no dejaban de asistir a clases.

En menos de un suspiro los pasillos de la gran preparatoria se vieron abarrotados con el escándalo de los alumnos. Jóvenes que hablaban, reían, gritaban y se saludaban con gran entusiasmo, dejando en el olvido el frío y el olor a humedad de las instalaciones de los que tanto se habían quejado las semanas anteriores y que por cierto Kaneki se vio obligado a escuchar todos y cada uno de los reclamos de los inconformes alumnos, sin embargo el prometió hacer algo al respecto y así lo hizo, ideando una manera veraz e inteligente para resolver el problema, sin duda alguna Sona estaba más que satisfecha por la eficacia que mostraba su sirviente a la hora de manejar problemas como estos, aunque claro no lo demostraba, al contrario le exigía más para evitar verse vulnerable frente a él. Aunque claro, tal comportamiento a opinión de Ken se podría definir como… Algo enfermizo.

Debido a la hora y al clima los profesores estaban reunidos en la sala de maestros, platicando de cosas banales, tomando tazas de café y bocadillos especiales, privilegios de los que ningún alumno podía gozar.

El profesor de literatura como siempre, caminaba con algo de apatía mientras leía la obra más reciente de Takatsuki Sen antes de que se declarara públicamente como ghoul, intento transitar por los pasillos donde habían menos alumnos ya que así se evitaría ser acosado por una inmensa horda de jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas que pedían tutorías privadas, otras exigiéndole que hicieran las clases más largas hasta algunas que de plano sobrepasaban el descaro y se atrevían a pedirle una cita.

Cuando llego a la sala del consejo estudiantil se sirvió una taza de café caliente y se acercó a la ventanilla de la puerta y de forma cínica se sentaba en el escritorio de Sona mientras recargaba sus piernas en el mueble de madera a pesar de que varias veces la heredera del clan Sitri lo reprendió por no respetar su lugar, aunque claro, se dio por vencida, no importaba las veces que lo castigara a fin de cuentas seguía haciendo lo mismo. Aunque sabía cómo vengarse pues siempre había trabajo y papeleo que atender, ya sea por propuestas idiotas que hacen los demás miembros o por coordinar el presupuesto de la escuela para decidir en que se deberá gastar los beneficios del gobierno.

Baja las piernas de mi escritorio en este instante. –La demandante voz de Sona se escuchó en la sala del consejo estudiantil _ **–**_ ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirte que ese es mi asiento personal?

Ah, ahí estaba la segunda persona que lograba alterar los nervios del ex investigador.

Tienes trabajo que hacer, estos son formularios que necesitan ser llenados, tienes hasta las 11 de la mañana para entregarlos y no olvides también que tú y Rosseweisse se encargaran de organizar el festival de invierno. —Kaneki observo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil con cara de incredulidad y después poso su mirada en la monumental pila de papeles que habían traído Tsubaki Y Saji que por cierto ambos le dedicaban sonrisas cargadas de maldad y burla.

En lugar de mandarme esa mirada llena de odio, te recomiendo que te apresures, si es que quieres salir temprano el día de hoy —Sona se acomodaba los lentes mientras tomaba otros documentos de un estante—. Aunque no puedo asegurarte que no tengas tareas como miembro de mi corte, así que deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a trabajar.

De acuerdo, pero será después. —Su ama observo a su segunda torre con incredulidad, después de todo este tiempo, no podía creer lo irreverente y rebeldía que mostraba en su comportamiento.

¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste? – La joven estaba a punto de perder los estribos— ¿Lo que estoy entendiendo es que no vas a hacer lo que te ordene que hicieras en este instante?

¡Muy acertada su respuesta señorita Shitori! —Una sonrisa burlona adorno el rostro de Kaneki.

Las sonrisas de Tsubaki y saji se borraron completamente para después observarlo con desaprobación, aunque en el caso de Saji este quería molerlo a golpes por tener el atrevimiento de insubordinarse frente a su querida Kaicho

¿Acaso ya se te olvido que tengo dos clases seguidas? – Los anteojos de Sona se cayeron levemente mientras que su torre se levantaba de su escritorio —.Oh y en caso de que tengas una queja que quieras manifestar, te recuerdo que la magnífica idea de proponer tal cosa fue tuya así que si me disculpas…

Ante la mirada incrédula de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil consistente de ojos abiertos de par en par, este sin escrutinio alguno comenzó a gradar su libro en su bien cuidado portafolios para dirigirse a la salida.

Niimura, tengo un poco de prisa – la pequeña peón se le quedo mirando mientras Kaneki esperaba que se quitara de su camino –. Hazte a un lado.

Kaneki Ken no había cambiado en nada en estos últimos meses, a palabras de la propia Sona era un hombre profesional y un demonio con la capacidad para llevar a cabo las más difíciles tareas de forma eficaz pero a la vez también era alguien bastante arisco, grosero, antipático y la muestra radica en la forma descortés en que se dirigió a Ruruko quien estaba entrando a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Sona tenía un tic nervioso y apretaba los puños.

Es un maldito… ¡¿Pero quién carajos se cree que es para hablarme de esa forma?! —El enojo de Saji y Tsubaki se esfumo de golpe, ahora observaban a Sona con una mirada temerosa—. Oh ¡Pero ya vera!, ¡Voy a hacer que trabaje hasta que se muera!, ¡Hasta que ya no pueda con el peso de su propia alma!

Tsubaki estuvo a punto de replicar el error en esa frase, pero de alguna manera estaba intimidada por la molestia de su amiga.

¡¿Y ustedes que están mirando?! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer! —La joven heredera de los Sitri rápidamente sentó en su escritorio.

¡D-de in-inmediato Kaicho! – Todo el consejo estudiantil se apresuró en sus labores y más de uno culpo a Kaneki de su predicamento.

El ghoul caminaba tranquilamente hasta que estornudo justo enfrente de su primera clase, llamando la atención de los presentes pero más que nada de cierta pelirroja y de su sadística reina.

Kaneki atravesó el salón en poco tiempo debido a sus largas zancadas, y puso su roído portafolio sobre sobre el escritorio ante la mirada expectante de todas las estudiantes, sentándose en el pequeño taburete marrón y sacando los materiales necesarios para dar su clase. Observo a los alumnos, un silencio profundo siguió a su llegada. Los alumnos, sentados correctamente en sus pupitres, con el libro abierto en la página para el día de hoy esperaron pacientemente a que el profesor terminara de acomodarse y les dirigiera la palabra.

¡Muy buenos días clase! —la siempre entusiasmada voz se dejó esparcir por todo el salón y la radiante sonrisa de Ken dejo hechizadas a más de una alumna –. Espero contar con el entusiasmo de ustedes, porque hoy veremos un nuevo tema.

Un murmullo de aprobación se dejó oír por el salón. Ese tipo de reacciones comenzaron a ser el motivo principal de mantener esa mascara a la hora de enseñar, si cierta Ghoul no se hubiese atravesado en su camino tal vez su profesión seria esta, claro que el destino era una perra con él; pero como dice el dicho si el cielo te da limones… saca el tequila y arma una fiesta.

El día de hoy, veremos el relato de Edipo – Mientras una honesta sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ghoul – ¿Algún voluntario que quiera explicarme de que se trata el relato?

Nadie levantaba la mano al parecer desde que se volvió maestro ningún alumno tenia mociones previas de los temas que estaba dando aunque como siempre los alumnos del club de ocultismo y del consejo estudiantil eran los únicos que levantaban la mano a excepción de los peones de sus respectivas cortes.

— ¿Podría explicarnos señorita Himejima? —Preguntó Ken, aparentemente emocionado por la iniciativa que tuvo la hija de Baraquiel.

—Ara ara, si mi memoria no me falla, era un rey mítico de Tebas que mato a su padre y se casó con su propia madre. U fu fu fu fu… Algo atrevido si me lo pregunta –Un tinte de burla apareció en el rostro de la reina de Rias, pero más que nada por la alusión a una relación indebida.

—Tiene razón, es muy atrevido. —Respondió con una enorme sonrisa –. Pero no de la manera de que usted imagina señorita.

De hecho ambos se sonrieron mutuamente poniendo consternadas a algunas alumnas, pero claro solo esto era una fachada, ocultando perfectamente el desprecio que se tenían el uno al otro. Más de una creyó ver una extraña aura rodear a ambos pelinegros, mientras que una discreta risa era escuchada.

—Como dijo la señorita Akeno, normalmente en la cultura popular se cree que Edipo se convirtió en rey cuando se casó con su madre, ¿Pero saben algo? Hay un secreto detrás de todo esto. —Las alumnas permanecieron estáticas, expectantes a la excelente explicación que su profesor hacía sobre le tema—. En esta clase vamos a desenmarañar la verdadera historia que hizo a varios poetas escribir versos acerca de Edipo.

Y así, la clase transcurrió con rapidez, refrenándose la emoción de las alumnas por la clase que impartía Kaneki Ken, la belleza y el misterio que traía consigo una materia tan compleja como la literatura. Rias Gremory, como siempre, acaparó la atención de sus compañeros interrumpiendo muchas veces al maestro mientras explicaba el tema para hacer aclaraciones respetuosas, pero esto tenía un propósito, el objetivo de la heredera de los Gremory era hacer quedar mal al maestro en frente a toda la clase de una forma indirecta y él lo sabía, pero como siempre de alguna u otra forma la pelirroja fracasaba en su cometido.

La clase terminó al toque de la campana, apurando a los alumnos a su siguiente materia. Los jóvenes recogieron sus útiles y los libros con delicadeza al parecer hubo murmullos de algunas alumnas mostrando su descontento por el tiempo de la clase, Kaneki observaba con una amable sonrisa mientras los alumnos se retiraban, solamente pensaba para sus adentros de que a la presidenta no se le ocurra la magnífica idea de alargar la clase otra hora más o proponer que impartiera otra materia, porque de plano seria desgastante pero conociéndola cualquier cosa podría pasar.

—¡Por cierto disfruten de sus vacaciones! — el pelinegro exclamó amablemente — ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

El ruido en el salón se apagó completamente al cerrarse la puerta, y Ken todo ese tiempo le dio la espalda a la salida, se quedó ensimismado borrando sus anotaciones pensando que estaba solo en el lugar... o eso creyó. Rías Gremory se había quedado al fondo del salón, en completo silencio siendo la última en guardar sus útiles.

— ¿Sabe profesor? —Comenzó la joven, a sabiendas de que ken estaba ahí, y que se encontraban solos. –Mi pasión por la literatura se ha acrecentado desde que usted entro a dar clases a esta escuela, he venido esperando el momento en que podamos tener algunas tutorías privadas, usted me entiende.

El sarcasmo en aquellas palabras era tan evidente que cualquiera que estuviera escuchado lo sabría al instante, Ken Kaneki se mantuvo alejado del grupo de Rias Gremory todo lo que pudo, las dos únicas personas con las que tenía contacto directo, eran su compañera maestra Rossweisse e Irina Shidou quien de alguna forma (aura celestial) no le causaba molestia en platicar, de hecho la castaña era buena compañía obviando claro sus constantes agradecimientos al arcángel Michael.

—Déjate de tonterías Gremory —Respondió aburrido y deseoso porque esa chica fastidiosa lo dejara en paz. Rías noto que el ghoul había cambiado de humor rápidamente, ahora que los alumnos se habían ido, no había necesidad de utilizar más esa mascara amable—. No sé qué carajos estés planeando ni me interesa saberlo, pero estas empezando a joderme la existencia.

—Pero que lengua tan afilada tienes. —Siseo la chica sonriendo por haber logrado su cometido—. Sona debió haberte enseñado a como dirigirte a un demonio de clase alta, aunque a estas alturas dudo mucho que alguien como tú lo entienda, dime ¿Debería castigarte o destruirte?

Ken afilo la mirada como solía hacerlo a enfrentar a un ghoul peligroso, de hecho en ese tiempo lo llamó el movimiento "Arima" no sabía si Rías se sentiría intimidada pero al menos ver que sus pupilas se dilataron levemente era buena señal.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo prisa sabes. —Respondió desinteresado a la aparente amenaza de muerte de la pelirroja. – Nosotros los adultos responsables tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Solo quiero advertirte una cosa pequeño Ghoul. —Un tic nervioso apareció en la frente del ex investigador por haber sido llamado de esa manera—.Me he enterado que tú y mi querida Rossweisse pasan mucho tiempo juntos… no sé qué planeas pero te advierto que si te atreves siquiera en pensar en hacerle daño me encargare de que tu existencia sea borrada completamente de este mundo ¿Entendiste?

Hubo un duelo intenso de miradas, una mirada estoica contra una llena de orgullo, pero el orgullo era algo blandengue y fácil de destruir utilizando las palabras adecuadas. Kaneki le mantuvo la mirada unos momentos para simplemente suspirar aburrido.

— ¿Se supone que es una amenaza? —Pregunto con el mismo semblante desinteresado—. Bueno que más da, si para deshacerme de ti tengo que decirte que si a todo entonces lo hare, ¿Feliz? – Una sonrisa de triunfo adornó el rostro de la heredera pelirroja—. Aunque por otra parte, puede que me niegue a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué dices? – La incredulidad en la voz de Rias era palpable—. No tientes a tu suerte.

—Si, por tentar a mi suerte te refieres a que deje que una jovencita caprichosa me intimide, te equivocas – Ken camino hasta donde se encontraba Rias –. Eso no es suerte, es el berrinche de una niña mimada. – la pelirroja dio un paso atrás – Si tuviera que comparar quien es más odiosa entre tú y mi " _ama_ " creo que en eso le llevas bastante ventaja, al menos ella se esfuerza en lo que desea y eso la hace honorable. – Los fríos ojos de Ken atravesaron el orgullo que había en la joven Gremory – .El hecho de mostrarme rebelde es tan solo un pequeño placer para ver que su máscara de perfección se caiga – Rias daba la misma cantidad de pasos hacia atrás que los que daba Ken para acortar las distancia que les separaba–. Tu por otro lado no te cansas de tratar de aparentar algo que no eres… ¡Oh sí! ¡Yo se muchas cosas sobre ti! – La joven demonio se ponía nerviosa ante lo que decía el maestro de literatura – Parece ser que no estas comprometida, ¡Oh claro!, el estúpido de Hyodou fue quien te libero de tu compromiso, ¿Sabes algo? Sona lo hizo por su propia mano – Primer hit al orgullo de Rias – Tienes un sequito bastante variado, ¡A claro! varias de tus piezas te fueron entregadas en charola de plata – segundo hit, Rias sintió una opresión en el estómago —.Sona por otra parte tuvo que buscar y reclutar a cada miembro de su grupo… con mi excepción claro.

—Eso no tiene que ver con Rossweisse – El joven trato de desviar el tema – Solamente…

—El respeto se gana de acuerdo a tus acciones. – Ken acallo el reclamo de su alumna –. Te diré algo importante, puede que sea de tu propiedad; pero ella aún puede elegir que hacer o con quien estar en su tiempo libre mientras eso no influya en sus deberes de su corte o ¿estoy equivocado?

Rias asintió ante el argumento que el segador negro presentó al reclamo y amenaza que pretendía darle al joven maestro, sinceramente ella estaba preocupada por que el hombre frente a ella no le hiciese algo indebido pero ese pensamiento pronto fue interrumpido por Ken

— Ni ella y yo somos unos niños hormonales que harían una estupidez. —Rias enrojeció ante la insinuación–. Creo que deberías de agradecerme de hecho, dime una cosa ¿Estas así porque pensabas incluirla dentro del harem de tu peón imbécil? Que por cierto tú, un demonio de clase alta forma parte de él.

¡Combo Breaker! Quedo sin palabras. Le había dicho prácticamente que lo que le dijera le valdría un reverendo cacahuate y lo peor de todo es que lo dijo con estilo. Viendo que prácticamente no tenía nada que discutir con la pelirroja, se encamino hasta sus cosas para guardarlas para después ir al siguiente salón a dar su clase. La chica suspiró derrotada, pensando que no tenía otro remedio salió del salón de clases. Kaneki por su parte tenía prisa por hacer todas esas actividades extraescolares después de todo, le había prometido a la señora Saori que tocaría el piano junto con ella el día de hoy. No podía perdérselo por nada del mundo.

Y esa fue su última palabra. No creía que la pelirroja fuese merecedora de un minuto más de su tiempo. Debía cumplir sus obligaciones lo más rápido posible para poder pasar el tiempo con los dueños de "le pait café"

—Y bien hijo. ¿Has podido mezclar las melodías de las teclas negras y blancas? —Le respondía Saori con una sonrisa dulce. El ex investigador y la dueña del establecimiento estaban sentados frente al enorme instrumento musical. Después de todo él había llegado por 2 horas tarde debido a los trabajos extra escolares disculpándose muchas veces con Saori, sin embargo la anciana era comprensible.

—He estado practicando todos los días, aunque sigo siendo muy pésimo. —Respondo Ken un tanto apenado.

—Bueno, necesitaría escucharlo por mi propia cuenta para decidirlo. ¿Te gustaría mostrarme? —Saori invitó con un gesto al maestro de literatura para que empezara a tocar el majestuoso piano de cola, y se fue a sentar a uno de los banquillos frente al mismo, cual público que espera—. Vamos que no te de pena, de los errores uno mismo aprende. Apuesto que lo harás bien.

El mencionado arqueó una ceja con escepticismo y luego dio un largo suspiro, pensando que no tenía otra alternativa se arremango los guantes blancos, colocando sus manos en una posición adecuada para empezar a tocar teniendo de frente a la esposa del dueño del café. Empezó a presionar las teclas de manera que la canción que iba a tocar comenzaba lentamente, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con cambiar su faz tranquila. Saori reconocería la pieza que Ken estaba ejecutando, ¡cómo olvidarla! Se trata de una de las bellas y famosas piezas de uno de los compositores más grandiosos de los tiempos: Moonligh Sonata.

Después de unos minutos la melodía cambiaba totalmente, la pieza en ejecución fue aumentando su intensidad al transcurrir la obra de Ludwig van Beethoven y al escucharse a sí mismo ejecutándolo en los ecos que le regresaban las paredes. Saori notaba que su acompañante y aprendiz comenzaba a sudar debido a la dificultad de las notas, también noto que algunas veces cambiaba las velocidades en las notas que no lo requerían y en otras ocasiones disminuía la velocidad aun así lo hacía bien pese al poco tiempo que llevaba practicando, solo le faltaba pulir su ejecución un poco más para poder dominar las partiduras. El joven terminó su pequeña interpretación, y se limpió la fina capa de sudor que empezaba a aparecer en su frente debido al nerviosismo.

— ¿Q-que le pareció?

—Eso fue… —comentó Saori después de unos minutos de expectación. —Espléndido, maravilloso.

El ex investigador levantó un poco el rostro, teñido de un leve tono carmesí en las mejillas que le daba un aspecto pintoresco en contraste a su estoica personalidad y después miró a la esposa de Takeo a los ojos con ansiedad.

—No pudo ser tan bueno. –El maestro de literatura aún no se creía el halago –. Todavía siento que me falta mucho por practicar.

— ¿Hablas enserio? No seas tan modesto hijo. —El sonrojo de las mejillas de ken aumento más haciendo inútiles sus esfuerzos para recobrar la compostura que le hacía sentir seguridad.

—Tienes talento, en mis años de vida jamás conocí a un jovencito que pudiera dominar el piano como tú. – La emoción y el orgullo se sentían en las palabras de Saori—. Tan solo llevamos unas 6 clases y ya pudiste dominar las notas y las velocidades rítmicas, eres un joven excepcional no lo olvides, con un poco más de practica podrás hacerlo muchísimo mejor.

Sus palabras sinceras provocaron que el semblante del ghoul se tranquilizara, desde que fue reencarnado en demonio por primera vez, conoció a muchas personas que se comportaban tan sinceras y amigables con él, por ser quien es en realidad y no el producto de una mentira, se sintió como si le quitaran un enorme peso de encima, quizás debería cambiar un poco esa actitud frente a Sona y agradecerle por esta nueva oportunidad que ella le ofreció. Pero solo era una posibilidad, aun sería muy precipitado hacer aquello.

—Bueno, ahora practiquemos un poco más ¿qué canción quieres que interpretemos? – La mujer se sentó a un lado de su alumno mientras que este meditaba su decisión.

Kaneki sonrió sinceramente y no como parte de su máscara que usaba en la escuela. Realmente le encaba la compañía de la mujer mayor. —La que usted guste.

Rossweisse estaba extrañada por como su ama se había comportado después de clases, cuando presentó su reporte de contratos ella hizo algo que nunca antes presencio, miro con meticulosidad el reporte no una sin varias veces buscando algún error o bajo desempeño, como las clientes de valquiria era mujeres recién casadas que necesitaban consejos para poder llevar un ajustado presupuesto, casi todos los comentarios era positivos y las recomendaciones de otros potenciales clientes llovían a montones. Después de media hora, tiempo que se le hizo eterno para la peli plateada, Rias le dejó ir sin preguntar nada más, las miradas expectantes de su compañeros de corte estaba posadas sobre ellas dos, de alguna manera Rossweisse intuyo que el motivo era Ken Kaneki.

Se imaginó que los rumores de su cercanía ya estaban en boca de todos, era algo común en las escuelas, de hecho lo era en la que se graduó con honores. Pero que los dos maestros más jóvenes del plantel pasaran tiempo juntos era la comidilla de los diferentes grupos. Hasta unos pensaban que ya estaban casados o que tenían ciertos secretos innombrables.

A las palabras de Kaneki, mientras que no los vieran saliendo de un hotel (inserte una risa sonora y nerviosa de ambos) no tenían de que preocuparse, ni siquiera el propio director cuestionaba las relaciones personales, siempre y cuando mantuvieran ese comportamiento fuera de las instalaciones.

Pero esa era la menor preocupación de la valquiria, ella estaba deseosa de ver la mejoría en las lecciones de su amigo en el "Le pait Café"

— ¿Ya puedo retirarme entonces Rias-san? —Rossweisse llamo la atención de la pelirroja – ¿Todo está en orden o hay algún error?

—Para nada… perfecto como siempre – La pelirroja se mordió el labio evidenciando una leve decepción—.Puedes retirarte, Rossweisse.

—Gracias – la peli plateada se inclinó antes de irse – Me retiro a descansar.

— ¡Rossweisse! – Rías llamo la atención de su torre quien le vio confundida—. ¿Eres responsable verdad?

Esa última pregunta descoloco a todos los miembros del club, porque no comprendieron las intenciones de Rias Gremory, Rossweisse por su parte medito un poco su respuesta, tal vez su ama estaba preocupada por los rumores que circulaban pero era tonto guiarse por esos pensamientos.

—Siempre lo he sido – Rias suspiro aliviada al escuchar la respuesta de su torre – Pero también acepto la responsabilidad de mis errores.

Una reunión estaba dando paso en el centro de detención de Cochlea debido al ataque que ocurrió unos meses atrás, más la situación en la isla Ryu que se les había salido de las manos y el saldo fueron de múltiples bajas, el investigador especial asociado Juzou Suzuya fue herido fatalmente en dicha operación. Debido que la organización sufrió un fuerte golpe fue imperativo que se diera a lugar una junta para discutir el asunto de los desconocidos que invadieron dicha prisión ghoul. Inclusive el presidente Tsuneyoshi Washuu había hecho un espacio en su agenda para atender a dicha reunión, lo cual indicaba que la reunión era muy importante.

−Hemos estado investigando el origen de los desconocidos que se atrevieron a invadir las instalaciones tal como usted ordenó. –Informó Yoshitoki Washuu con su áspera voz—.Basándonos en el reporte de Kuki Urie líder de escuadrón Quinx – Yoshitoki carraspeo un poco. —Continúa desaparecido el investigador Tooru Mutsuki quien se presume fue la responsable de eliminar al ghoul Karao Saeki mejor conocido como torso —. Algunos de los presente denotaron gusto por ese logro a pesar de la desaparición de la investigadora. —y Juzou Suzuya sigue en estado delicado. De manera que la investigación en contra el grupo de desconocidos aún es demasiado previsible, no contamos con muchas pruebas.

Tan frio como siempre el director de la CCG permaneció pensativo, su mirada fue pasando a cada uno de los miembros presentes, como si alguno de ellos tuviese la vital información que necesitaban para esclarecer ese misterio, más que nada porque varios Ghoul peligrosos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero la zozobra estaba que todos los distritos estaban demasiado tranquilos, esperaban que un pandemonio se desatase frente a sus narices pero un par de días no pasó nada y eso les aterraba.

−Quiero saber si ya identificaron a los desconocidos que atacaron la prisión de Cochlea. –Intervino el presidente mientras revisaba los documentos frente a él de una manera meticulosa―. Centrémonos en la información que tenemos de estos individuos. –Cada uno de los presentes centro su atención en Tsuneyoshi. — podrían ser otra poderosa organización ghoul, ¿Estamos en lo correcto con esto?−Esta vez poso su mirada severa, tan afilada como dos dagas al director de la prisión−. ¿Porque no ha habido algún progreso en tus investigaciones?

―Pudimos captar en las imágenes algunos rostros de los perpetradores. ―El rostro de Shinme Haiseki director de la prisión se tornó más inexpresivo como de costumbre―. De entre ellas pudimos notar a un joven de cabello marrón con un especie de brazalete en el brazo, desconocemos si es un ghoul y si el brazalete sea su Kagune, ahora mismo tenemos unas diapositivas de lo que captaron nuestras cámaras de los hechos ocurridos hace tres meses atrás.

La habitación se oscureció mientras un proyector mostraba cada una de las imágenes captadas por las diversas cámaras de seguridad, en todas ellas podía verse la figura de Hyodou Issei, pero extrañamente su rostro parecía verse borroso en todas las tomas.

―Ese muchacho es muy peligroso. ―Prosiguió el impasible director de aquella prisión ghoul― Se encargó de diezmar a la mayoría de los investigadores que combatieron al anterior grupo ghoul presumiblemente del árbol aogiri. ―Las diapositivas mostraba al Sekiryuutei combatiendo con muchos investigadores menores envuelto en una armadura roja―. Dadas a muchas especulaciones concluimos que estos nuevos enemigos podrían estar conectados directamente con aquella organización ghoul, aunque no tenemos muchos detalles, pues no se ha registrado actividad ghoul durante este tiempo.

―Basta de divagaciones. ―Zanjo Tsuneyoshi Washuu―. No he convocado esta reunión con los líderes de los 23 distritos para discutir en base a suposiciones. Si saben algo, deben decirlo, pero por lo que veo saben menos de lo que yo sé.

El silencio sepulcral reino en toda la sala de juntas, los atacantes fueron rápido y eficaces aprovechando la conmoción que el asociado especial Sasaki Haise había creado como distracción para liberar a una sola ghoul, ese fue el golpe más duro que habían recibido pero aquella información nadie la sabia salvo los presentes de aquella reunión.

—Esto no nos llevara a ningún lado. —El presidente de la CCG cortó rápidamente –. Lo importante ahora es encontrar al búho de un solo ojo que anda campante en el país – Tsuneyoshi miraba a Akira Mado a los ojos mientras que ella respingó levemente – ¿Sabes algo acerca del cuerpo de Haise Sasaki?

—El investigador especial Arima Kishou me aseguró que estaba a punto de morir – la joven investigadora mostraba señales de dolor y tristeza pero se repuso rápidamente–. Suponemos que el segundo grupo que irrumpió se lo llevó con ellos – esa suposición hizo que los presentes se preocuparan. – Tal vez posean la misma tecnología que nosotros e intentan crear más ghouls artificiales.

—Es posible eso – Tsuneyoshi se agarró el puente de la nariz tratando de calmar el evidente dolor de cabeza que sentía –. Hay algo más que sepas… Mado

—Rumores de que han visto al asociado especial en la ciudad de Kouh – con algo de timidez la investigadora agregó – pero nada sin confirmar, como he dicho son solo rumores.

― ¿Rumores? ¿Esta junta se hizo para discutir acerca de rumores? ―Pregunto con severidad Yoshitoki Washuu, el sabia encontrar los puntos débiles de las personas ―. Si hay algo que detesto es las investigaciones incongruentes, pero no es normal que el clase especial asociado continúe con vida ¿Acaso se nos está ocultando algo?

―Seria inexacto que usted suponga eso, puesto que al parecer usted parece ocultar varias cosas Respondió lo más estoica que pudo aun lado de ella Arima se mantenía en silencio, como siempre Pero no estamos aquí para discutir cosas sin sentido.

― ¡Cuida tu boca, clase especial asociado!

―Silencio. ―El director alzó un poco la voz. La paciencia de él era similar a la cabeza de un alfiler.

Yoshitoki se limitó a observar con desdén a la impasible rubia. Dos personalidades difíciles de congeniar. Por eso sus respectivos compañeros eran tan tranquilos, cosa de equilibrar la balanza.

―Cuando intente neutralizar al clase especial asociado, Sasaki. ―Por fin hablado Arima después de un tiempo que había trascurrido la junta ―Llegue a encontrarme con ese chico de cabellera marrón, que efectivamente portaba un brazalete de color rojo.

―¿Y porque no procedió a hacer algo al respecto? Investigador Arima.

Kishou noto el semblante del director de la CCG, sin embargo no se mostraba intimidado en lo absoluto y para coraje de Yoshitoki este tenía una respuesta para todo, al igual que ahorita.

―Pasa que había más de ese grupo de desconocidos en otra prisión Ghoul lo cual solicitaban mi presencia, en efecto, yo podría haber acabado solo con aquel numeroso grupo y con ese chico, pero la situación se había salido de las manos.

―Entiendo. ―Tsuneyoshi Washuu decidió zanjar el asunto, después de todo tenía una agenda muy apretada Debemos tomar provecho máximo de nuestras oportunidades, redoblar esfuerzos y hacer investigaciones exhaustivas porque no sabemos con certeza a qué nos enfrentamos―. Presten atención, esto es lo que deben observar.

Era una especie de grabación de algunos de los eventos ocurridos durante la invasión en la prisión de cochlea dieron a lugar. Las escenas eran muy fragmentadas, de ángulos pobres, breves, pues por alguna inexplicable razón cada cámara de toda la instalación fue destruida. Al parecer los invasores eran conformados por personas adolescentes sin embargo estos tenían habilidades fuera de lo común.

―Allí véanlo. ―Dijo el director mientras que una grabación mostraba una grabación donde Rias Gremory invocaba un círculo mágico para diezmar a un pelotón de investigadores a base de una ráfaga extraña carmesí.

―Es él. ―Aseguró Arima, que al momento de ver en la grabación aquel chico envuelto en una armadura quien se acercaba a la chica de cabello rojo―. Él fue quien intervino cuando estuve a punto de dar el golpe final al clase especial asociado Sasaki.

―Comprendemos la situación. ―Dijo Yoshitoki como siempre intentando quedar bien para ser el líder del distrito al cual el pertenece―. Sugiero que demos un boletín a todas las instalaciones y a las demás prisiones acerca de este numeroso grupo de desconocidos.

―Y es así como se hará, aunque déjame corregir una cosa acerca de los rumores Yoshitoki. ―El aludido quiso protestar pero se contuvo―. Si bien como dijo la investigadora Mado acerca del paradero de Sasaki, algunos rumores pueden ser declaraciones de testigos clave, ordenare desplegar fuerzas a la ciudad de Kuoh, estoy seguro que quizás allá podemos comprobar muchas cosas.

Tsuneyoshi se levantó de su asiento mientras observaba a cada una de las personas que habían asistido a la junta.

―Dentro de poco daré la orden. Aprovechar la oportunidad que tenemos en contra de este grupo de desconocidos significa actuar rápidamente, con precisión. Nuestras acciones serán mucho más drásticas, pero no por ello, precipitadas. ¿Alguien que tenga alguna objeción? ―Ninguno dijo nada, en el lugar en donde estaban no había lugar para objeciones―. Yoshitoki te encargaras de coordinar las fuerzas que van a desplegar a Kuoh y cada semana se me informara acerca de las actividades que ocurran en dicha ciudad.

Con esto la junta había acabado y los investigadores procedieron a actuar.

La navidad... un festejo donde se celebra el nacimiento del hijo de Dios en la tierra, las familias se reúnen y conviven en paz y armonía. Para una sociedad politeísta como lo es la japonesa, el día en sí tiene otro significado ya que un porcentaje muy bajo de la población es cristiana por creencias y el festejo de la navidad tiene un sentido más capitalista.

Debido a la influencia de Norteamérica en el mercado, era una fecha donde solamente se festejaba por el afán de divertirse. Con eso en mente Hyodou Issei convenció a Michael para que nuevamente manipulara el sistema y les permitiese festejar sin las represalias debidas a su condición demoniaca. Ken Kaneki tuvo que darle el crédito a tan bien estructurado argumento que presentó el infame chico para convencer al líder del cielo; muy para su malestar claro está, fue invitado de mala gana, más bien por el simple hecho de ser la Torre de Sona; dado de lo accidentado de su relación con Rias Gremory y la mayoría de su grupo.

Eso no impidió que medio disfrutara del ambiente que la ahora Mansión Hyodou ofrecía, por suerte al menos los adultos presentes eran mucha mejor compañía que un grupo de adolescentes fastidiosos.

Para Rossweisse era una situación completamente distinta, para ella era una oportunidad única para estrechar lazos con el ghoul, por ser un festejo más o menos con un significado especial tal vez le ayudaría un poco para que Ken le tuviera más apego a la vida. Pero si no era Issei, era Rias quienes buscaba un pretexto para alejarle de su amigo; imaginó que algo se tenían entre manos para impedir que ellos dos estuvieran a solas pero descartaba la idea al notar el agradable ambiente que había en la fiesta.

―¡Ross-san! – el castaño venía con una bebida en cada mano– ¡Verdad que fue una buena idea lo de esta fiesta!

―Tienes razón Issei-san, fue una increíble idea – la valquiria estaba un poco agobiada por las atenciones que recibía del chico―. Todavía no me terminaba mi ponche

―¡No importa mucho!- una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro del castaño― ¡Sigámonos divirtiendo!

La peli plateado vio con pena como Issei le tomaba del brazo para llevarla con el resto de los adolescentes que estaba en medio de la sala haciendo un enorme alboroto, su mirada rápidamente busco a Ken quien conversaba cortésmente con la Maou Leviatan, a simple vista se podría creer que era cortesía pero un gesto particularmente sutil en el rostro del maestro de literatura denotaba el fastidio que en esos momentos sentía por estar siendo aprisionado por una melosa Serafall.

Decir que tanto Saji como Issei sentían celos del ghoul era quedarse poco, al ver como la excéntrica Maou enfundada en un sexy cosplay de Santa Claus; restregaba sus bien proporcionados pechos al brazo de Kaneki; hizo que la escala de odio hacia el pelinegro aumentara dos peldaños más. Pasaba de ser un simple bastardo a un desgraciado con suerte, Sona por su parte también estaba un poco contrariada por la atenciones que su hermane tenía con su rebelde sirviente; el hecho de que este aceptara sin rechistar mucho las insinuaciones de su hermana mayor estaban colmando su paciencia, pero fijándose bien el segador negro hacia una buena pareja de la autodenominada chica mágica.

Una pasión secreta que tenía Sona era la lectura de un manga Shoujo que si Serafall se enteraba de la protagonista principal, prácticamente seria su sentencia de muerte social. La historia giraba en torno a una presidenta del consejo estudiantil que por la noches era una chica mágica luchando contra las hordas de monstruos que el príncipe de las tinieblas mandaba para conquistar al mundo, el villano principal usaba la identidad de un amable maestro que era el amor secreto de la protagonista.

Irónico, la apariencia de ambos eran muy similares a ella y Kaneki; claro que el príncipe era de lo más amable mientras que su Torre era un verdadero antipático y grosero.

― ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan! ―Serafall endulzaba su voz de manera sensual― ¡Es Navidad; vámonos a un lugar más privado!

―Serafall-dono, creo que se ha pasado de copas. ―El ghoul trataba de mantener la compostura― ¿Qué pensaran los demás invitados por su reprobable comportamiento?

―!Que eres un bastardo suertudo! – los ojos violetas de la Maou brillaron de una manera provocativa―. Anda si bien que te agrada mi compañía.

Relamiéndose los labios Serafall hizo lo imaginable, con su dedo indicie acaricio con suavidad el escote de su traje de Santa, el recorrido que dio su dedo fue seguido por la aburrida mirada de Kaneki, para discretamente mostrar un poco más de lo que ya mostraba de su bien formados pechos, el ojo crítico del segador negro noto que la joven maou no llevaba ningún tipo de sostén y por el calor del movimiento su pezones se habían endurecido. Por suerte para él otra persona advirtió aquella señales que Serafall mandaba descaradamente, la impasible mirada de Grayfia Lucifuge detuvo el avance de la pelinegra.

―Serafall-sama – la sirvienta principal de la casa Gremory hablo con dureza–. Creo que es necesario que descansara un poco.

―P-Pero ¡Fia-chan! – la Maou se puso nerviosa al notar la fría mirada de la sirvienta–.Espera un poco… ¿Fia-chan?.

Con el menor decoro posible, Grayfia se tomó del cuello a Serafall, Ken miraba la escena con sorpresa y consternación al ver como la peli plateada simplemente incapacito con una llave a la pelinegra, una vez que perdió la conciencia se la hecho al hombro para llevarla a que descansara por el resto de la noche, mientras se iban alejando Grayfia discretamente sonrió y asintió antes de irse. Kaneki correspondió el gesto de la misma manera, decidió que todo el alboroto era demasiado para él y se encamino a otra sala de aquella enorme mansión.

Vagando sin rumbo pudo notar la opulencia que tenia la mansión, suspirando cansadamente decidio meterse en una habitación a la azar, sin percatarse que alguien más le estaba siguiendo

Por suerte para el maestro de literatura encontró la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba mientras admiraba un enorme piano de cola, la majestuosidad del instrumento y su elegancia llamaron la atención de Ken, no se comparaba para nada al piano que tenían en el "Le pait café"; este representaba por mucho el poder adquisitivo de la casa Gremory, notando la soledad en la que estaba levanto la tapa que protegían las teclas de marfil y caoba de aquel costoso piano.

Con delicadeza toco una de ellas, notando la hermosa nota que salió del piano, sonrió levemente y ejecuto una pieza simple que había practicado con Saori en sus ratos libres.

"Clair de Lune"

Ken se sumergía en la calma que la melodía le brindaba, a pesar de que la ejecución era burda y un poco torpe, sus dedos de deslizaban por las teclas con tranquilidad, la razón era que el objetivo principal de su canción era distraerse pero eso no restaba que era agradable al oído, imaginándose un tranquilo lago bañado por la luz de luna. Discretamente en una mirada penetrante observaba con fascinación esa gracia oculta que Ken Kaneki estaba demostrando en la solitaria sala.

En silencio se deleitó con ese espectáculo sencillo pero demasiado emotivo, las notas se permeaban en sus oídos haciendo que en la mente de ese intruso se dibujara el paisaje del ejecutante.

Tristemente la canción termino, Ken sonreía con tranquilidad satisfecho por haber descargado parte de su frustración dentro de la melodía, ¿Qué era lo que molestaba al segador negro? Simplemente la zozobra de la desinformación, habían pasado meses ya de su reencarnación a demonio y aún no sabía nada sobre el paradero de sus amigos en especial de Touka y Hinami. Ese era el motivo principal de su comportamiento arisco, ¿Cómo podía divertirse y tener una vida normal si los demás estaban viviendo un infierno? Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percató que el intruso comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmadamente; cuando notó de aquella simple muestra de admiración la mirada oscura del segador negro se encontró con la amatista de la princesa de los Sitri.

Navidad una época donde los locales como "Le pait café" tenían sus mejores ventas del año, lógicamente era una ocasión donde se daban la oportunidad de contratar manos extras para poder solventar la demanda de los numerosos clientes (en su mayoría parejas). Una de sus habituales trabajadoras de temporada era Yui Katase, miembro del club de kendo y una de las más habilidosas "justicieras" del trio pervertido, la jovencita como muchas otras encontraba fascinante la festividad el problema que tenía era que el único interés amoroso en su corta vida estaba ocupado también trabajando para regalarle el par de pendientes que habían visto en una cita ocasional, gesto que encontró encantador. Si tan solo ese tonto trio fuese un poquito más dedicado que su querido Takeshi, estarían festejando como ella en estas festividades.

Ella junto a la pareja de ancianos eran los últimos en el local, la noche amenazaba con una hermosa "blanca navidad" por el hecho de que la nieve comenzó a caer.

―Yui-chan, creo que deberías de prepararte para irte – amablemente Saori se acercó a la mesa que la jovencita estaba limpiando - ¿Tu novio vendrá por ti verdad?

―¡Si, Saori-san! – la peli rosa comentaba feliz – ¡Será nuestra primera navidad juntos!

―Pues mayor motivo para que te prepares para irte – Takeo se acercó lentamente con un sobre entre sus manos – Toma tu paga por el trabajo del día de hoy.

―¡Muchas gracias!- la jovencita tomó con gusto el producto de su labor – Vendré mañana como siempre a la misma hora

―Si quieres tómate el día – el anciano hombre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro – Debes de disfrutar tu juventud, pero con moderación

―¡Querido... esas cosas no se dicen! – una contrariada Saori jalo de la oreja a su esposo - ¡Anda Yui-chan, ve con tu novio!

Uno de los motivos por los cuales a Yui Katase le encantaba trabajar con los Ichinose era porque la pareja siempre se comportaban como los amables abuelos que uno tiene en casa, ella no conocía a los suyos porque ellos habían muerto cuando muy pequeña, aunque no sentía su falta el tratar con esa pareja mayor hacía que su imaginación se desbordará.

No tardó mucho en quitarse el delantal que usaba para cuidar su ropas, a pesar que contrataban gente, el establecimiento de los Ichinose no tenía un uniforme como tal por eso los trabajadores a media jornada utilizaba esos delantales. Mostrando el ambiente hogareño del cual se enorgullecía el "Le pait café". Tras salir de los vestidores el rostro de Yui se ilumino al ver a su novio parado bajo de uno de los faroles fingió no ver el nerviosismo en sus movimientos, aunque ya sabía del regalo que le iba a dar fingiría sorpresa para no romper las ilusiones del chico.

Dentro del local, tanto Takeo como Saori miraron con ternura la escena imaginándose a Yui como su propia nieta, en su juventud ellos nunca pudieron concebir un hijo propio por un accidente en el cual se vio involucrada Saori. Recibir la noticia de que su utero quedo dañado a un grado donde le sería imposible tener un hijo fue un golpe devastador para ambos. En ese tiempo Saori era una reconocida pianista quien tras ese accidente abandono las salas de conciertos, muchas noches lloro e imploro un milagro.

Amargamente les fue negado pero Takeo nunca se rindió e hizo hasta lo imposible por volver a ver sonreír a su esposa. Ese era el motivo principal por el que abrió tal establecimiento, con el tiempo y los años; el ánimo de su esposa se fue recuperando poco a poco; gracias a que los principales clientes de su negocio eran las estudiantes que utilizaban el local para sus diversas actividades. Otro punto importante era la pareja de maestros que actualmente frecuentaban el local, si ambos hubiesen tenido un hijo rondaría más o menos por la edad de Ken o Rossweisse.

Tal vez por eso Saori se empeñó que el maestro de literatura aprendiera a tocar el piano, con un poco de práctica Kaneki sería un buen pianista.

Una vez que vieron como la figura de Yui Katase se perdió entre las sombras de la calle, la pareja de ancianos decidió que era tiempo de también festejar su navidad como siempre lo habían hecho. Sin notar que un grupo de personas miraban siniestramente el solitario lugar.

Ken estaba petrificado al notar la presencia de Sona en aquel salón, nunca en su imaginación creyó ver a su ama casualmente parada aplaudiendo su burda ejecución, pero extrañamente la sonrisa que el joven pelinegro esperaba que fuese de burla tenía un tinte de orgullo y fascinación. Con lentitud se acercó a Kaneki, quien no sabía si huir del lugar o permanecer como un ciervo a que le han deslumbrado los ojos, parado y listo para ser disparado por su inmovilidad.

―De todas las posibles habilidades que imagine que tenías, ―la joven demonio continuaba caminando hasta acercarse a Kaneki― esta es una que no me esperaba.

―Si te estas burlando de mí… – el ghoul no emitía su hostilidad habitual en sus palabras―. Necesitas esforzarte mucho más.

―Créeme que puedo ser más sarcástica – una sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba plasmada en el rostro de la Sitri – Pero en estos momentos estoy impresionada por tu ejecución – Ken desvío levemente la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela–. Algo burda pero se aprecia el sentimiento

―G-Gracias – el rostro avergonzado de su Torre fue un deleite para la chica con anteojos–. Apenas soy un novato

―Eso se nota – Sona asintió con tranquilidad – ¿Me supongo que puedes seguir una partitura?

―Si – Contestaba el ghoul con algo de pena–. Pero no esperes algo muy profesional

Dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en la sala uno de ellos enfrente de Ken mientras que el otro a un lado de Sona, del primero aparecieron las partituras que el pelinegro leería para ejecutarlas en el piano, en el segundo apareció el estuche de un violin.

―Jamás imagine que tocaras el violín. – Exclamo levemente sorprendido el maestro de literatura – No esperaba menos de una señorita noble.

―El piano es de Rias – la joven presidenta del consejo sonrió de medio lado – Nuestros padres nos indicaron que habilidades eran más acordes para una esposa. – una mirada de molestia adorno su rostro por unos instantes – No aprendí por gusto, pero empecé amarlo con el tiempo.

Ken oculto levemente el disgusto de saber que el precioso instrumento que estuvo tocando minutos atrás le pertenecía a la odiosa de Gremory, pero ante el mal tiempo buena cara según dice el dicho. Suspirando derrotado procedió a colocar las partituras en el piano para poder leerlas con facilidad, discretamente noto como su ama sacaba su violín de su estuche, ahogo un silbido al notar lo costoso que era, con un profesionalismo propio de una famosa ejecutante la joven acomodo el instrumento a su izquierda mientras que con la derecha acomodó el arco para empezar a tocar. Se mantuvo firme esperando a que su sirviente se preparara para iniciar la melodía.

" _Tomaso Albinoni Adagio in G Minor Violin and Piano"_

Ken comenzó a tocar de acuerdo a las partituras que le dio Sona, una melodía suave inundó la sala en la que ambos estaban, mientras que su ama magistralmente rasgaba las cuerdas de su violín, el ghoul pudo sentir la dedicación que la joven había imprimido en aprender a tocar ese instrumento, cada nota que interpretaban de alguna manera hacían que olvidase un poco sus rencores; el pelinegro no odiaba profundamente a la joven Sitri pero se negaba a reconocer lo genial que era su ahora Rey. Al compás de la melodía, en otro lugar una tragedia mancharía la paz que tanto ama y sirviente buscaban para que su relación mejorara.

Takeo y Saori fueron tomados por sorpresa al ver como un grupo de jóvenes entraban a su local con violencia desmedida, la sonrisa del líder era por demás perturbadora, la satisfacción de ver la destrucción que sus secuaces hacían al lugar que con tanto esmero y dedicación habían construidos los Ichinose en los años de trabajo, era arrasado por personas que clasificarían en lo más bajo de la humanidad.

Sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto apartaron a la indefensa pareja para llevarlas en direcciones opuestas, con desesperación ambos esposos se buscaron solamente para notar que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos.

El líder camino imponente al que sería su primera víctima, la mirada horrorizada de Saori vio como aquel desalmado sujeto comenzaba a golpear a Takeo brutalmente, mientras que sus puños se ensangrentaban con su sangre, cada golpe que daba al indefenso barista era un fragmento en el cansado corazón de la retirada pianista que se rompía en pedazos. Takeo era el único soporte en un mundo donde la felicidad de ser madre se la había sido arrebatado por una mera casualidad. Un accidente provocado por el descuido de un conductor… pero el hombre que estaba siendo martirizado a golpes demostró una fortaleza tal que le dio la inspiración para continuar viviendo. Desgraciadamente el tiempo no perdona y aquella fortaleza física había sido reemplazada por una moral.

Sona continuaba tocando, leves gotas de sudor recorrían su frente… esa demostración de esfuerzo al tocar le daban una extraña belleza, a diferencia de Rias quien al igual que algunas miembros del "harem" del Sekiryuutei había elegido un vestido de fiesta bastante provocativo, la joven presidenta del consejo se decantó por un vestido más recatado y conservador, de un blanco puro e inmaculado reflejando los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban por el enorme ventanal, Ken por su parte vestía un traje lo bastante apropiado para su condición de maestro, lógicamente él hubiese preferido algo más cómodo pero su ama prefería la elegancia y distinción. La pareja de ejecutantes se dejaron llevar por la melodía que ambos tocaban, sin notar que su pequeño espectáculo había llamado la atención de los que asistieron a la fiesta.

La golpiza de Takeo había concluido cuando el rostro deformado del barista no mostraba ningún rasgo reconocible, la respiración del anciano era débil y espaciada, su agresor respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de haber golpeado hasta el cansancio al amable hombre, pronto fijo su atención en su siguiente víctima, solamente para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de la única mujer en el lugar, cualquier deseo de vivir había sido consumado con la golpiza que el hombre le dio a su esposo. Saori dejo de forcejear cuando los quejidos de Takeo cesaron, señal de que el anciano barista perdió la conciencia por el daño recibido. Con una discreta señal aquellos que aprisionaron a la mujer le soltaron, su cuerpo cayo al suelo sin fuerzas, pero su mirada continuaba clavada en su Takeo. Se arrastró por el frio piso de su café mientras las miradas desinteresadas y burlescas de aquellos que habían irrumpido en su local admiraban la escena con algo de gracia.

La mujer avanzo lentamente al compás de la melodía que Sona y Ken ejecutaban en la mansión Gremory, como un réquiem a la pareja de ancianos que terminarían su vida en el festejo más maravilloso del mundo.

El líder del grupo saco de entre sus ropas un arma de fuego, de un color tan negro y funesto que casi le daba un aire macabro. El metal de la pistola no reflejaba nada de luz, preparo la recamara para que tuviera una bala en el cañón, se tomó el tiempo para preparar el único tiro que necesitaba para dar por terminado tan patético y doloroso espectáculo que la ahora desconsolada mujer les daba, justo cuando la mano de Saori estuvo por alcanzar a su agonizante esposo, una bala termino con su vida como si de una broma cruel se tratase arrebatándole la oportunidad de irse junto al valeroso hombre que le dio fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Aquel pequeño recital había terminado en paz, Ken dejo de tocar y Sona bajo su violín, la mirada de Ónix y Amatista denotaban el gusto de haber compartido aquella sencilla pieza, pero un estruendoso aplauso irrumpió en el silencio que le siguió tras su ejecución. Todos los invitados a la fiesta estaba eufóricos, Kaneki por su parte se habia parado para retirarse cuando la mano de Sona le detuvo en su lugar.

―Debes inclinarte para agradecerles. ―Con una suave voz y las mejillas sonrosadas, Sona Sitri le indico lo que debía de hacer ―.Al menos es por cortesía

Ken intento replicar pero de alguna forma decidió no hacerlo junto a Sona agradecieron el aplauso inclinándose levemente, una vez que se levantaron sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rossweisse; una mirada de ensoñación y alegría era lo que reflejaban las orbes zafiro de la valquiria, el rubor en las mejillas de segador negro simplemente se hicieron más notorias.

Ken Kaneki y Rossweisse iban juntos caminando por la ruta que ambos conocía a la perfección, para la mala suerte de la valquiria la fiesta continuo y el comportamiento de sus compañeros de corte continuo igual por eso le fue imposible pasar un tiempo a solas con su querido amigo; por suerte era otro día, así que estarían juntos toda la mañana.

―Fue una linda melodía – la valquiria comentó emocionada―. Deberías ser pianista

―Me falta mucho camino por recorrer – Ken sonrio amablemente ―.Pero dada mi condición no podría ser profesional

―¿Oh? Lo había olvidado – un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas ―.Pero quizás en unos cien años

―Podría ser – el segador negro asentía a la sugerencia ―.Sería una buena idea

La pareja de maestros llevaban entre sus manos un par de obsequios para los dueños del café que frecuentaban desde los últimos meses, ambos empezaron a conversar sobre la fiesta de la noche anterior, la valquiria externo lo pesado que fue tener a Issei y a Rias teniéndolos encima toda la noche, como si ambos buscaran que ella estuviera solamente con su corte, Ken simplemente rio ante la molestia de su amiga. El joven relato que después de eso Serafall se habia escapado de Grayfia para de alguna manera estar con él para su suerte Sona se mantuvo a su lado, por el resto de la noche suavizo su trato con ella como regalo de amistad.

La plática se fue extendiendo todo el camino, de vez en cuando reían sobre lo ocurrido sobre todo la escena del muérdago donde Issei fue perseguido por todas las chicas que estaban enamoradas de él. El ganador ese beso fue el familiar de Asia, el pequeño Rasei para después electrocutar al Sekiryuutei, debidamente molesto por haber sido besado por otro macho.

Casi a unos metros al llegar notaron una multitud enfrente del "Le pait Café", tanto Ken como Rossweisse empezaron a correr para ver que había pasado, los ojos del ghoul notaron a la policía y a una ambulancia, como pudieron atravesaron a los curiosos algunos de ellos bastante preocupados por los dueños de aquel local. La sangre se les heló cuando vieron una desconsolada Yui llorar abiertamente siendo consolada por una oficial de policía. Esa misma mañana se enteraron…

" _Tanto Takeo como Saori Ichinose habían sido asesinados"_

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor(es):_**

 ** _Extrañamente pondría una broma basada en Evangelion pero eso rompería el encanto del capitulo, agradecemos de ante mano el apoyo que le brindan a la historia y esperamos que continue siendo de su agrado. Sin mas me despido y nos vemos en la proxima continuación._**

* * *

 ** _[Ost: CASSHERN - Kaoru Wada]_**

 ** _Intenté muchas veces de seguir tus reglas, de aceptar amargamente mi destino... pero recordé algo... un crimen no puede quedar impune y si la ley del hombre no la hace cumplir... entonces yo les traeré la muerte a los pecadores._**

 ** _Oblivion Re: ~On my own~_**


	6. On my own

**[** **Evanescence** **My immortal]**

 _ **I'm so tired of being here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suppressed by all my childish fears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And if you have to leave**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wish that you would just leave**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause your presence still lingers here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And it won't leave me alone.**_

Veía el paisaje alrededor de él, había olvidado lo verde, soleado y brillante que era la ciudad de Kuoh, ahora el lugar era remplazado por un ambiente deprimente. Llovía a cantaros, parecía que hasta el mismo cielo lloraba inconsolablemente por la pérdida tan grande que acaba de acontecer en estas fechas, donde se supone que hay paz y amor. Parecía que este tipo de eventos no le afectaban demasiado ya que habían sido incontables las veces que había presenciado estos acontecimientos tan funestos y podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que había perdido a personas importantes.

Muchas personas lloraban, muchas vestidas de negro y con rostros demacrados… y el permanecía ahí, sin sentir nada. Pero en el fondo estaba muy desgarrado, no entendían del todo como era posible que la crueldad del hombre llegara hasta estos límites, pero esto definitivamente no se quedaría así.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se acercó la heredera de los Sitri, al ver como su torre contemplaba fijamente los féretros mientras el sacerdote relataba las buenas acciones que habían hecho la pareja durante estos últimos años.

La pregunta cayo en oídos sordos, ken parecía que estaba ido, como si no estuviera en ningún lugar, como si no escuchara nada ni viera a alguien.

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This pain is just too real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

—Me encuentro bien —Después de varios minutos de intriga al fin se dignó a contestarle.

Sona lo observaba con sorpresa, mientras Ken mantenía aquel semblante apesumbrado en su rostro, la joven heredera de los Sitri simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

—Claro —Dijo con sarcasmo no creyendo su mentira, sabiendo de antemano que era el más afectado de todos los presentes—. Se me había olvidado con quien estoy hablando.

La mirada indiferente del maestro de literatura se posó en los ojos amatista de su ama quien se las sostuvo sin ninguna señal de molestia, ya que discretamente podía percibir la tristeza que emanaba el aura que le rodeaba.

—Cree lo que quieras. —Decidió ignorar a su ama para ver a su alrededor, notaba que más de media ciudad estaba de luto, los señores Ichinose habían logrado entablar amistad con muchas personas, también notaba como su amiga valquiria lloraba desconsoladamente por aquel acontecimiento.

 _ **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I held your hand through all of these years**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you still have all of me**_

Siempre era la misma mierda, siempre, cuando por fin sentía que había encontrado un descanso a su tormento, el destino se encargaba de arrebatarle la felicidad. Su rostro era más inexpresivo que de costumbre, estaba alejado de todos e incluso de sus compañeros de corte y de su compañera maestra, realmente necesitaba privacidad y mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos una pregunta surcaba en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Por qué dos personas tan maravillosas tuvieron que morir?

Ni si quiera se molestó en mirar el ataúd ya que no quería recordar a aquellas personas tan amables no quería tener la imagen de la pareja de esa manera; además no podía darse el lujo de presentar sus respetos puesto que primero tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

—La venganza no te quitara el dolor Sekigan-kun. —Se acercó el gobernante general de grigori vistiendo su traje de luto caminado junto a Issei, este último al ver el acontecimiento desgarrador decidió que lo más prudente era evitar un intercambio de insultos.

 _ **You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me**_

Pero era tan difícil hacer esa proeza porque el ghoul los ignoraba olímpicamente. Azazel le dijo que se calmara puesto que puesto que el futuro rey del harem estaba perdiendo la paciencia al no ver ninguna reacción del pelinegro, se le hacía inconcebible que ni siquiera derramara lágrimas a la fallecida pareja ¿Es que acaso el tipo tenia corazón de hielo?

—No te metas en lo que no te importa… Cuervo. —Azazel negó con la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería dejar al ghoul con sus pensamientos. Una vez que el ángel caído y el sekiryuutei lo dejaron a solas observo a Serafall Leviatan hablando con el sacerdote del pueblo, luego de unos minutos de intriga se acercaron hasta él.

La torre de Sona mostraba cierto interés en cómo fue que la Maou lograba congeniar con las personas del bando "opuesto" ya que a pesar que las facciones bíblicas tenían un pacto de cooperación y de no agresión; pero de alguna u otra forma siempre hay resentimientos.

—Usted es Kaneki Ken ¿verdad? —Saludó el sacerdote—, buenas tardes mi nombre Maraad Ahooru soy un sacerdote del vaticano.

—Buenas tardes. —Contesto secamente observando a Serafall de mala gana puesto que ella fue quien organizo el funeral.

 _ **These wounds won't seem to heal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This pain is just too real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

—Llevo conociendo a la señorita Serafall desde hace mucho tiempo —Continuo hablando el sacerdote mostrándose incomodo por la presencia de ken—. Me conto la situación y por lo tanto sé que usted fue la persona más cercana al matrimonio Ichinose. Me preguntaba si quería decir algunas palabras antes de despedir para siempre a los finados.

Un sentimiento de amargura lleno el corazón de joven ghoul, quien simplemente apretó los puños ante la incómoda proposición del sacerdote, por un lado sabía que el hombre de fe tenia las mejores intenciones pero sencillamente esa petición estaba pero muy encima de la voluntad Ken, respiró profundamente para calmar la gama de emociones que estaba experimentando en esos momentos para simplemente responder.

—No gracias —Dijo lo más cortésmente que pudo. Observo que el sacerdote lo observo con sorpresa y Serafall lo miraba in crédula, pero no dijeron nada, se retiraron al instante para que el sacerdote comenzara con la pequeña misa para posteriormente sepultar los ataúdes.

 _ **I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone**_

El funeral pasó más rápido de lo esperado, lentamente las personas que allí se encontraban se fueron despidiendo y dando su más _sincero_ pésame. Después de que terminara todo el joven ex investigador permaneció parado frente a las dos tumbas, ya era de noche y el seguía ahí permaneciendo de pie intentando sopesar la idea de que nunca más vera la sonrisa de la señora Saori y la expresión amable del señor Takeo. Sin más su mente comenzó a recordar los hechos importantes que había vivido con ellos alrededor de estos tres meses

…

— _Hijo no sé cómo agradecerte por ayudarnos. —Le dijo takeo caminando a un lado suyo mientras este tenía en sus hombros las hierbas y flores exóticas para las bebidas que pronto prepararía_

— _No se preocupe por eso señor, estoy más que dispuesto en ayudarle._

 _Después de que el chico les ayudara en muchas cosas para la venta de cafes ya que no tenían empleados, estos decidieron pagarle la jornada, cosa que rechazo el maestro de literatura._

— _Hijo te lo ganaste, deberías aceptarlo. —Le dijo el señor Takeo sorprendido._

 _Ken sonrió sinceramente. —No es necesario, realmente disfruto mucho de su compañía —La pareja lo observaba con mucho cariño._

Parecía una tontería, pero realmente Ken a su manera disfrutaba mucho de esas reuniones tan casuales. Era un momento en el que al menos podía relajarse y estar juntos sin mayores preocupaciones, sin portar una máscara de engaño de por medio, recreándose en la tranquilidad del bonito patio de la casa de sus segundos padres. Si tuviera que elegir entre la fiesta de hyodo el día anterior a volver a reunirse con ellos mil veces prefería la compañía de a lo que muchos dirían unos " _ancianos decrépitos_ ", pero a fin de cuentas se sentía en paz, este era su nuevo hogar, su santuario donde podía estar en paz, relajado consigo mismo. Ahora no tenía nada, estaba nuevamente solo.

 _... Ah, Me... Ah, Me... ah..._

…

* * *

― _Muy bien, creo que debemos entregarte esto – el anciano hombre caminaba con tranquilidad buscando algo entre los diversos cajones de aquel mueble_

― _¿A qué se refiere, señor Takeo? – Ken alzó las cejas levemente curioso por las palabras que escucho._

 _Luego de buscar entre sus cosas, el barista saco un hermoso relicario en una cadena hecha de oro, una bella obra de arte que si bien Kaneki no era un experto en joyas al menos podía percibir la dedicación que le imprimieron en su elaboración._

― _Cuando me case con Saori siempre habíamos anhelado tener un hijo ―La mirada de Ken se amplió en dirección a la sonriente señora―, lamentablemente no pudimos, debido a una condición médica de mi esposa, antes de saber sobre este lamentable hecho, con mis ahorros había comprado este relicario para dárselo a mi hijo cuando naciera._

 _Ese momento tan triste fue muy importante en sus vidas, marcó una nueva etapa sin embargo no se había rendido para hacer feliz a su esposa y por esa razón había abierto esta cafetería. Ken mantenía fija la mirada en el relicario mientras Takeo lo colocaba en la mesa frente al sorprendido Ghoul._

― _Pe-pe-pero yo no creo merecer este regalo ―Tartamudeó Kaneki, sonrojado de pena―. Era para su hijo yo no podría…_

― _Ser padre o madre no es tener una extensión de tu vida._ _―_ _Le dijo la pianista retirada mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de ken y depositaba el valioso relicario_ _―._ _Por medio de este relicario quiero que recuerdes los momentos que pasamos los tres. Si te sientes solo o triste quiero que sepas que estaremos contigo atravez de este regalo._

― _Pero… - Ken sentía el enorme peso que conllevaba el aceptar aquel regalo_

― _Por favor acéptalo ―Le dijo el barista―. Siempre quisimos un hijo, a un heredero a quien dejarle mis posesiones. Creo con firmeza que tú eres una persona bastante bondadosa y amable, pero al mismo tiempo valiente y decidida, justo como quería educar a nuestro hijo._

 _Kaneki frunció el ceño. Había pensado en las cosas terribles que hizo cuando formo parte de la CCG, ellos tenían una imagen errónea de él y aceptar ese valioso relicario que le estaban obsequiando seria como escupirles en la cara. No podía con su conciencia, jamás aceptaría ese regalo, porque podría ser muchas cosas pero jamás una buena persona como ellos creían que era._

― _He hecho cosas terribles a lo largo de mi vida, no creo ser esa buena persona que usted dice que soy… ―Se contrarió al ver la pequeña risa que provocaba en la pareja._

― _Bueno, eso no me consta ―Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sincera respuesta del barista―. Sin embargo aprendí que hay que enfocarse en el presente, en las cosas que hagas el día de hoy. Verás, Ken, es más simple de lo que parece, y creo hablar de más al explicarte algo que ya sabes, aunque creas no saberlo, lo importante es lo que tú decides ser y creo que lo has demostrado durante este tiempo._

― _Por favor, no siga. ―Respondió, verdaderamente apenado, pero internamente conmovido por las palabras de aquella modesta y humilde pareja._

― _Es la verdad, y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. ─Takeo le dio la espalda, acercándose a Saori mientras sostenían una foto de ellos tres juntos―. Pero antes de que sea tarde, queremos hacerlo._

― _Eres parte de nuestra pequeña familia, nuestro hijo. Y te amamos. ―Sonó tan cursi, que Ken parpadeó con incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mucho la calidez y el amor que tanto necesitaba y que jamás creía que encontraría en un pequeño lugar como este. Así que hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría en toda su vida, con paso lento se acercó a la pareja de ancianos mientras las lágrimas fluían con naturalidad aceptando el relicario. Los ancianos se acercaron al ex investigador y lo abrazaron para reconfortarlo._

― _Es todo un honor. ―Dijo entre hipidos ―. Muchas gracias por aceptarme, padre, madre…_

* * *

 _ **[Death Sentence - Theme (Charlie Clouser - Going Home)]**_

―Es hora… espero que algún día me perdonen por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. _―_ Dijo Ken sacando el pequeño relicario mientras lo ataba a su muñeca izquierda observando las lapidas de los ichinose. Ahora mismo comenzaría su cruzada para traerles la muerte a los responsables que hicieron sufrir a sus padres. Con paso lento y decidido se marchó del camposanto hacia la casa de la única persona que podía confiar en estos momentos, los demás estaban descartados en Ipso facto.

Cuando llego al departamento de Rossweisse observo que las ventanas permanecían prendidas, sin perder tiempo toco lo suficientemente fuerte para que la valquiria abriera la puerta.

― Ka-ka-kaneki-san ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? Es más de media noche. _―_ Dijo sorprendida, no esperaba recibir una visita de Ken a estas horas ¿Que es lo que quería para haber llegado a su casa?

―Lo sé _―_ Le respondió secamente logrando estremecer a la mensajera de Odin _―._ Iré al grano, necesito tu ayuda con algunas diligencias.

La valquiria se sorprendió, ken se estaba comportando muy extraño. Podía jurar que tenía una mirada muy siniestra como si estuviera planeando hacer algo horrible.

―Antes que nada ¿Puedo pasar?

Las vacaciones invernales había concluido como solía hacerlo habitualmente desgraciadamente la tragedia arruino por completo las festividades para la mayoría de los que conocieron y trataron a la pareja de los Ichinose. Sona se mostraba bastante intranquila por la situación, el motivo; su torre se comportaba de una manera demasiado dócil y gentil para su gusto, tranquilo y sereno, demasiado accesible a cualquier petición aunque fuese la más ridícula que viniese de cualquiera de los miembros de su corte.

Eso le aterraba de sobre manera, esa deslumbrante sonrisa era de lo más perturbadora, curiosamente el resto de su grupo lejos de encontrar tranquilidad en la nueva "actitud" del ghoúl se sentían más aprehensivos en su presencia; era como una bestia sedienta de sangre que estuviese a punto de saltar en cualquier momento para morder sus cuellos y darles muerte. Ese sentimiento se extendió en torno a todos los demonios presentes en Kuoh, incluso se mostraron más cautelosos en contra de Ken Kaneki.

Tanto era el sentimiento de paranoia que Rias y Akeno quienes disfrutaban molestar a Kaneki en las clases de literatura habían decidido que simplemente mantendrían la distancia prudente entre ellas y el maestro.

La otra persona que mostraba un semblante diferente era Rossweisse, quien mostraba ciertas ojeras en el rostro y parecía estar perdida en su mundo personal, pero no podían quejarse de su desempeño ya que pareciera que eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero era gracioso verla estrellarse o tropezarse de vez en cuando entre los cambios de clases. Ganándose la admiración de varios alumnos quienes encontraban adorable esos accidentes. Pero lo que nadie noto fue que el tiempo que pasaba al lado del joven ghoul se había reducido en cantidad sustancial; aun comían juntos pero dentro de la escuela y fuera de las horas de clases estaban ocupados como para pasar el tiempo en compañía del otro.

En la escuela corrió el rumor de que habían tenido una pelea de enamorados… Pero la realidad era algo completamente diferente.

Y Rosswiesse se daba una idea sobre lo que pasaba pero no podía hacer mucho por los sentimientos de Kaneki, ya que eran señales de una severa depresión lo que pasaba por la mente del joven maestro de literatura.

―Kaneki-sensei – una joven alumna se acercó al maestro con naturalidad _―._ Te-tenga por favor… u-un regalo de navidad.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja sorprendido por el gesto de la alumna, claro que ahora estaban a principios de Enero y las festividades navideñas hacía tiempo que terminaron, pero supuso que la nerviosa joven frente a él era demasiado tímida como para entregarle en tiempo y forma aquel presente.

―Muchas gracias, Onodera-san _―_ El maestro sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba el regalo _―._ Cuidaré bien de él.

―Espero que sea de su agrado _―_ La joven alumna esbozo una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se tintaban de rojo _―._ Que pase buena tarde.

A veces se arrepentía de mantener la fachada de un maestro amable y atento; pero eso facilitaba su interacción con el resto de los alumnos de la escuela, camino hasta la sala de maestro para encontrarse como siempre con el escenario habitual que veía en aquella sala, Rossweisse revisando montones y montones de documentos, mientras que Azazel dormía plácidamente en su silla, usando una revista para tapar su cara y así evitar que la luminosidad de la habitación le molestara para dormir.

―Ken-san _―_ la voz de la valquiria llamo su atención mientras _―._ Buen trabajo… el día de hoy.

―Tú también – la cortesía en Kaneki era genuina solamente para la valquiria _―_ ¿Aún no terminas con eso?

―Pues… verás, je, je _―_ Rossweisse sonrió apenada mientras continuaba con su trabajo _―._ Tengo demasiados pedidos, eso de la cuesta de Enero es demasiado.

―Bien que seas una experta negociadora y administradora _―._ Ken se encaminó hasta la cafetera para servir dos tazas de café–. Ayuda mucho por estas épocas, que no pueden ahorrar un poco antes gastar en regalos costosos.

―En eso tienes razón _―_ La joven peliplateada se comenzó a jugar con sus dedos _―_ ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

―Si la estoy usando en estos momentos es porque me gusto – sonrió el ghoul mientras caminaba con dos humeantes tazas de café en cada mano – Es un bufanda muy cálida, el detalle de que está hecha a mano la hace especial

― ¡Qué bien! _―_ Ken le cedió una de las tazas a su compañera mientras que el sorbía su propia bebida en la infame taza de chicas mágicas _―._ Veo que te encantaron los prendedores para cabello que te regale.

La mejillas de Rossweisse se encendieron furiosamente mientras se tocaba los prendedores que Kaneki le había regalado, una pequeña joya con la forma de una flor de cerezo recién abierta, que remplazaba el siempre presente listón que usaba como accesorio ahora tenía algo para variar sus peinados. El ghoul sonrió para sus adentros, jamás le diría que los pétalos estaban hechos de diamante rosa y que el costo de la prenda era lo suficiente como para comprar una casa, pero el día que decidió vaciar los ahorros de Haise, creyó que era buena idea comprar ese costoso regalo.

Olvidando ese detalle tal parece que recibir un regalo de un hombre hizo que el aprecio por el obsequio escalara varios peldaños en importancia.

―Ken-san _―_ Los ojos de Rossweisse se posaron en un el presente que estaba en el cubículo de su compañero _―_ ¿Ese obsequio te lo acaban de dar?

―Ah… ¿Te refieres a este? – Ken también fijo su mirada en el paquete _―._ Si, fue Onodera-san de la clase 2-2… aunque es un poco retrasado, me parece un buen gesto.

― _¿_ Y porque no lo abres? _―_ La pregunta sonaba más como una sugerencia por parte de la valquiria _―_ ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué es?

Sentándose tranquilamente decidió acatar la sugerencia de Rossweisse quien estaba muy curiosa por el regalo de la joven alumna, no era un rumor de la popularidad del ex investigador antropófago estaba por los aires; una vez llegó hasta sala de los maestros la lista del top ten de maestros que le entregarías tu virginidad. Lógicamente el plantel femenino lanzó un grito en el cielo ante tal aberración. Grande fue su sorpresa saber que él era el que ocupaba el segundo lugar después de Azazel, todas las maestras se volvieron aves de caza en contra de los dos maestros.

Con delicadeza empezó a desenvolver el papel de aquel obsequio, la joven alumna había dado en el clavo ante el regalo que debía de darle al maestro que les enseñaba literatura. Pero para Ken eso tuvo una revelación al leer el titulo escrito con enormes letras grabadas en el grueso lomo del libro.

" _ **EL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO"**_

* * *

 _El día después del funeral decidió visitar nuevamente la cafetería de los Ichinose, ya no había policías resguardando el local, ni siquiera curiosos que estuvieran merodeando en los alrededores, una vez que la investigaciones determinaron que había sido un robo con uso extremo de violencia, el caso recibió un carpetazo ya que averiguar quién fue el ladrón sería muy difícil a falta de pruebas._

 _Pero esa explicación no convencía a Ken Kaneki, quien por suerte tenía varias cosas a su favor._ _Para empezar…_ _él no era un humano y en su vida anterior como Haise Sasaki hizo labores de investigación._

 _¿Cómo era posible encontrar alguna pista cuando todas estas estaban frías por la intervención de la policía?_

 _Algo que aprendía con el paso de los años como un ghoul era que los seres humanos emanaban un olor característico, podía distinguir entre varias personas_ _hasta_ _aquellas que deleitarían su paladar, pero nunca hizo un uso real de su olfato, pero siendo un demonio actualmente su sentido estaba tan desarrollado como la de la pequeña gata albina mascota de Rias Gremory, así que si había un mínimo rastro sobre el asesino de los Ichinose, él podría seguirlo._

― _Creo que ahora seré un sabueso_ _―_ _Pensó amargamente la Torre de Sona Sitri_ _―._ _Solo espero que no se entere Sona, sino me pondrá una correa en el cuello._

 _Caminando discretamente por el local, pudo ver como el lugar aún mantenía las cosas como se encontraron ese día, la escena del crimen extrañamente no había sido limpiada por completo y eso le ayudaba, en su mente se imaginaba los múltiples escenarios del atraco y como estos se pudieron haber realizado, tuvo que pedir ciertos favores de aquellos benefactores que apoyaron en su momento a Haise Sasaki, pero debía de ser discreto sino levantaría las sospechas de la CCG. Si bien tenía que soportar lo que el mundo sobrenatural podía ofrecer, un investigador rondando por allí libremente seria el peor de los problemas para los demonios. La idea de que sus compañeros de corte tuvieran que lidiar con alguno de sus antiguos subordinados hizo que sonriera un poco._

― _Urie tal vez les daría bastante problemas – Ken sonreía con cierta malicia mientras se continuaba inspeccionando el lugar_ _―._ _Mmm… no estaría nada mal que sufrieran un poco._

 _Examino con la mirada donde había quedado los cuerpos de los ancianos, el sentimiento de opresión nuevamente hacia acto de presencia, pero tuvo que contenerlo para poder realizar lo que venía a hacer tranquilamente. Con su mano acaricio en contorno dibujado por lo médicos forenses, cerró un poco sus ojos tratando de evitar imaginar el estado tan lamentable en el que quedo el cuerpo de Takeo, la sangre que seca aún estaba manchada por el piso. Con sus dedos rascó levemente, trayéndose varios fragmentos de la sangre entre sus uñas, dio una leve respiración para memorizar el aroma._

 _Un amargo sentimiento se apoderó de Ken Kaneki, la vislumbrar algo completamente característico en la sangre._

― _Después de todo, Takeo-san – Ken no pudo evitar sentir como discretas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos_ _―._ _Usted llevaba el café dentro de su cuerpo._

 _Años y años de trabajar como barista, hicieron que su cuerpo se impregnara profundamente con el aroma de sus mezclas, algo que quizás el propio Yoshimura había descubierto para ocultar su presencia._

― _Un descubrimiento interesante_ _―_ _El joven maestro se levantó para empezar a rastrear a cualquiera que desprendiera ese leve aroma_ _―._ _Aunque es muy poco, al menos tengo algo con que trabajar._

* * *

Caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de Kuoh, Ken Kaneki siempre se preguntó porque la ciudad era muy tranquila a pesar de los incidentes catastróficos que ocurrían cada cierto tiempo, mientras se adaptaba a su nueva condicion empezó a investigar un poco lo que allí había ocurrido. El incidente con el Cadre de Grigori Kokabiel, el Hakuryuukou, etc… , tantos problemas de índole sobrenatural le hicieron cuestionarse el cómo la ciudad seguía en el mapa o simplemente organizaciones como la CCG no se involucraran en investigar a fondo aquellos fenómenos. Claro que fuera de las cuestiones más allá de la comprensión humana encontraba irónico que la oscuridad de los humanos hubiese hecho que el antiguo investigador comenzara a ser más proactivo.

― " _Los humanos son los verdaderos monstruos en esta ciudad"_ _―_ El pelinegro pensaba con amargura mientras continuaba casualmente por la ciudad.

Las luces empezaban a ser más escasas mientras se metía en los barrios peligrosos dentro del territorio de ambas herederas; sus ojos advirtieron como la decadencia y podredumbre empezaban a ser común denominador en esos lares. Hombres con un aspecto intimidante, mujeres que se dedicaban a la labor más antigua de la humanidad y uno que otro drogadicto le miraba como si de un verdadero extraño se tratase.

― "Parece que destaco mucho por aquí" - Ken contemplaba levemente su apariencia mientras daba un vistazo rápido a su situación – _"Acaso esperan que venga enmascarado con una capa como cierto héroe de los comics"_

Negó con la cabeza al recordar levemente como Rossweisse le había insistido tanto en ver ciertas películas que eran del agrado de sus alumnos, no podía negar que el trabajo del director en ese sentido era bueno; pero simplemente suspiro resignado a encontrar esa comparativa bastante tonta _._

―Supongo que tendré regresar otro día – el joven miraba como algunas personas se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba

Ignorándolos por completo, miró de reojo para activar su kakugan buscando intimidar levemente a sus posibles atacantes, quienes se quedaron petrificados ante el horrible ojo rojo con esclera negra; reacción normal que tenían las presas al encontrarse con sus depredadores naturales. Ken vio como el grupo se alejaba rápidamente mientras él retorno a su caminata. El camino de regreso fue bastante tranquilo a diferencia de su exploración, curiosamente a pesar de ínfimo rastro de olor que había sentido supo que se estaba acercando lentamente hacia aquellos quienes ultimaron a los Ichinose. Debido a que la naturaleza de los atacantes era humana, no podía hacer mucho para investigar y empleaba a fondo todo su tiempo libre, cosa que le estaba molestando levemente; no porque sus lecturas se retrasaban bastante sino que cierta amiga suya pasaba más tiempo sola por culpa de su pequeña cruzada.

Abriendo la puerta de su departamento, noto un par de zapatillas que podía reconocer sin siquiera tratar de adivinar a su dueño. La suela estaba desgastada y también la punta de la misma, sonrió levemente al entrar al comedor y verla dormir plácidamente en uno de los sofás de la sala con total tranquilidad.

Ken se acercó en completo silencio para mirar como su cabello plateado estaba caía libremente por uno de los lados, su respiración estaba acompasada y sus labios levemente abiertos, el pelinegro se quedó estático al admirar la belleza de la antigua sierva de Odín, tanto que se quedó unos minutos viéndola fijamente; no era extraño que la joven valquiria fuese alguien atractiva, tampoco pudo negar ese hecho en Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri, hasta Serafall Leviatán era demasiado hermosa, salvo lo molesto de sus personalidades egocéntricas podían entrar en su zona de anotación, pero gracias a ese simple hecho pudo mantener el trato distante que le caracterizaba.

Aun así Rossweisse no mostraba ese comportamiento, de hecho a pesar de ser una criatura de índole divino, hecho que recordó cuando su puso a leer la mitología nordica; ella era la más "humana" entre todo el circulo sobrenatural donde se desenvolvía la Torre de Sona. Tan hermosa pero a la vez desapercibida, con una sonrisa en el rostro retiro varios mechones de su frente.

― " _Se parece a Brunilda esperando ser despertada por Sigfrido" –_ el maestro de literatura se rio mentalmente - " _Aunque yo soy más parecido a Fafnir en estos momentos"_

Desvió levemente su mirada a la mesa donde solían almorzar juntos, pudo ver un discreto platillo recién preparado, levemente la culpabilidad se apoderó de él joven pelinegro, tantos detalles que la valquiria tenía para con él que sentía que lo que estaba haciendo a espaldas de ella era prácticamente una traición, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, que debía hacer esto completamente solo porque simplemente no quería arrastrar a su querida amiga con él.

Se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar de la cena que Rossweisse le había preparado con esmero, a pesar de que la comida se había enfriado aún mantenía la calidez con la que la peli plateada le imprimió al elaborarlo.

―Serias una excelente esposa _―_ Las palabras del ghoul fueron un leve susurro _―._ Mierda… me haces sentir como un marido mal agradecido.

El hombre dio un respingo al escuchar como su amiga se revolvió en el sofá mientras murmuraba algo imposible de entender, rio discretamente al notar lo apacible que era toda la situación en sí, miró el reloj para notar que ya era lo bastante tarde para levantarla y acompañarla hasta su propia casa; se dispuso a disfrutar los alimentos tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse de los sabores mientras que su invitada continuaba durmiendo.

Una vez que termino con su cena y colocar la vajilla para lavarla en la mañana se acercó a Rossweisse, tenía dos opciones en la mente, dejarla dormir en el sofá o llevarla hasta su propia cama; la primera opción la descartó por considerarla lo bastante cruel para las atenciones que ella había tenido, la segunda era la mejor simplemente él se quedaría en el sofá para evitar malos entendidos con la voluntariosa valquiria.

Con delicadeza coloco uno de sus brazos tras la espalda de la sierva de Odín y el otro bajo sus piernas; cargarla era prácticamente sencillo ya que el peso de la joven era técnicamente inapreciable, respingo un poco cuando Rossweisse rodeo sus brazos en su cuello y entre sueños rio levemente. El aroma que desprendía su cabello inundó su fino olfato, dio una respiración profunda casi imitando a Tsukiyama; se sentía un idiota la hacer eso pero sencillamente era algo demasiado atrayente para ignorarlo por completo. Camino con delicadeza buscando no perturbar el sueño de su carga quien extrañamente continuaba sonriendo, una vez que sorteo lo libros regados por todo el piso de su habitación pudo depositarlo tranquilamente.

Fue entonces que la situación se torció de un modo que compararlo con un cliché de alguna historia romántica sería quedarse corto, Ken se vio aprisionado por la enorme fuerza de la valquiria, tal vez una persona normal quedaría abrumado por la opresión, pero él la ser de la misma clase de demonio que ella no lo resintió tanto, el problema en sí era que de alguna manera la joven no deseaba terminar con el contacto entre ambos. Trato de forcejear levemente buscando liberarse, pero entre más se movía, más se afianzaba a su cuerpo.

―Ross-chan _―_ Ken susurraba levemente tratando de llamar la atención de la inconsciente valquiria _―._ Ross-chan, suéltame por favor…

Aquella petición tuvo el efecto contrario la joven valquiria se mantuvo firme a su agarre mientras acunaba el rostro de Ken entre el escote de su pecho, acción que tomo desprevenido completamente al ghoul.

El aroma de Rossweisse era embriagante y sobre todo adictivo, si bien podía controlarlo gracias al perfume que despedía el uniforme de la valquiria, ahora que estaba en contacto directo con su piel, simplemente estaba a un paso de enloquecer y eso le estaba preocupando enormemente. Pero algo extraño ocurrió muy dentro de él, la gentileza que estaba imprimiendo en la acción de poner su rostro entre sus pechos parecía calmarlo levemente. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las palabras que dijo la valquiria entre sueños.

―Ken… no…. Llores – La voz de la valquiria parecía proyectar tristeza _―._ No… estas… solo….

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven ghoul sintiera un extraño sentimiento en su interior, una mezcla de culpa con alivio; culpa porque lo que estaba haciéndole a la peli plateada era hasta cierto punto injusto, pero alivio al saber que ella no se lo reprochaba, instintivamente abrazó la cintura de Rossweisse, como si fuese lo más natural de todo el mundo, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido junto a ella.

* * *

Rias Gremory era una clase de persona que se caracterizaba por ser muy paciente y tolerante con respecto al tiempo privado de sus sirvientes, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por la cercana situación relación entre su segunda Torre y la segunda Torre de su querida amiga Sona, desde aquel fútil intento de intimidación sobre el maestro de literatura, simplemente se mantuvo a raya. Pero con lo crecientes rumores de que Rossweisse iba y venía del departamento de Kaneki hizo que sus alarmas internas se disparasen completamente, la primera impresión que tuvo con el ghoul era ya de por sí mala, con el tiempo desarrollo una especie de aversión a la presencia de Ken y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero por más que intentara tolerar al joven maestro simplemente era imposible.

―Buchou – la voz de Issei llamo su atención - ¿Qué es lo que le molesta?

―Ise… ¿Cuándo llegaste? _―_ La pelirroja se sobresaltó levemente al notar al castaño _―._ No sentí tu llegada

―Bien, llevaba un buen rato mirándola fijamente – el Sekiryuutei se rascó la cabeza avergonzado – Pero no quise perturbar sus pensamientos hasta que empezó a escribir en su cuaderno.

― ¿Escribir en mi cuaderno? – Rias miro confundida a su peón – No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir.

Issei amablemente señalo las hojas en las que había quedado abierto el cuaderno de Rias, el rojo de sus mejillas se rivalizo con su propia cabellera, cuando advirtió realmente lo que estaba escrito. Leyó detenidamente cada párrafo de aquella pequeña novela en la que Ken Kaneki y su linda Rossweisse eran protagonistas, una parte de ella su subconsciente por supuesto, era una especie de romántica empedernida; no pudo comparar la relación entre los dos demonios reencarnados con los famosos Romeo y Julieta, pero escribir más de 10, 000 palabras narrando un candente y subido de tono encuentro pasional hizo que la joven heredera de los Gremory se golpeara contra su escritorio.

― ¡B-Buchou! _―_ El joven peón de Rias miro con preocupación la reacción de su ama _―_ ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

― ¡Lo odio tanto! – la joven demonio noble se mordió los labios en señal de frustración _―_ _¡Pero admito que hacen linda pareja! Ush, maldigo el día en que ken Kaneki apareció aquí… –_ un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos _―_ _¿Por qué mi Issei y yo no podemos tener un romance así?_

― ¡R-Rias!, ¿en verdad te sientes bien? _―_ El joven amante de las oppai mostraba un tanto de miedo por las reacciones de su Rey – ¿No quieres un poco de té o algo?

La pelirroja hizo ignoro por completo las atenciones que su querido Ise estaba tratando de darle para que calmara su enfado, pero se calmó para cuando advirtió la presencia de Sona entrando al salón del club de ocultismo, rápidamente la hermana del Maou Lucifer recuperó la compostura mientras Issei se quedó helado por el repentino cambio de humor que mostraba la joven frente a él.

―Buenas noches, Hyodou y Rias – Sona mostraba un semblante de indignación – No preguntaré porque están a solas a altas horas de la noche en el edificio antiguo – esa afirmación hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran profusamente – Pero es bueno saber que ya dieron el siguiente paso

― ¿Q-Que e-estas diciendo Sona? – Rias tartamudeo levemente al comprender la leve burla que su amiga de la infancia le estaba haciendo –. Aunque me gustaría que hacer ciertas actividades con mi Ise… él es todo un caballero a comparación de cierto petulante.

―Si… si _―_ La hermana de la Maou Leviatán negó con la cabeza el comentario de Rias – Me entere que te puso en tu lugar… ya lo reprenderé en su momento, pero curiosamente hay algo sobre él que quisiera comentarte.

― ¿Qué cosa quieres decirme sobre el incordio de Ken Kaneki? – el tono que uso la heredera de los Gremory era bastante frío

―Sé que no está en tu lista de amigo o potenciales amigos – Sona mantuvo la calma frente a Rias – Pero no puedes negar que tu odio hacia él te hace estudiarlo más a fondo.

―Ok, si tengo cierta obsesión con tu Torre – Issei hizo una mueca al escuchar a su ama decir aquellas palabras - ¿Y bien que quieres decirme?

―Dime ¿No te parece demasiado raro que sea tan servicial y amistoso en estos momentos? _―_ Las palabras que dijo la presidenta de consejo estudiantil descolocaron por completo a la pelirroja – Su nuevo comportamiento me está poniendo nerviosa… créeme que hasta extraño su mirada tan aburrida y sus sarcasmos.

―La verdad _―_ Rias miro fijamente a Sona quien asintió esperando que su amiga continuara _―._ Debo admitir que también me pone de nervios ese cambio de actitud… pero sinceramente comprendo su malestar.

― ¿A qué te refieres? _―_ La pelinegra se mostró intrigada por las palabras de la presidenta del club de ocultismo

―Bien, no es raro que él era un cliente frecuente con los Ichinose _―_ Rias hablaba tranquilamente _―._ Vamos hasta tú y yo, encontramos agradable a la pareja.

―Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo – Sona se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba a su amiga –. Varias veces fui a su cafetería, hasta mi hermana frecuentaba ese lugar.

―Rossweisse y ese tipo pasaban casi todas las tardes en ese lugar _―._ Sona abrió levemente su boca impactada con esa revelación _―_ ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

―Al igual que tu respeto la vida privada de mis sirvientes – La joven presidenta cerró los ojos pensativa –. Tampoco hice caso a los rumores

―Yo tampoco – Tanto Sona como Rias suspiraron _―._ Pero creo que hay algo de verdad en ellos.

Issei estaba levemente perdido en la conversación, fue cuando decidió intervenir con una pregunta que cambiaría su percepción a futuro de Ken Kaneki.

― ¿Kaichou que dicen esos rumores? _―_ Sona se tensó levemente cuando la atención de Issei estaba sobre ella

* * *

Rossweisse estaba petrificada, cada patrón de razonamiento lógico había parado cuando despertó hace a apenas unos instantes, los discretos rayos del sol se colaban tímidamente por las persianas; dándole a la habitación un ambiente de paz y relajación que la joven valquiria deseaba tener en esos momentos; algo olímpicamente imposible debido a la posición en la que se encontraba actualmente. En los últimos días la Torre de Rias Gremory había adoptado un comportamiento bastante peculiar con respecto a Ken Kaneki, el distanciamiento que habían tenido desde el funeral de los Ichinose era comprendido por la antigua servidora del Valhala; comprendía que Ken estaba pasando por un periodo de duelo por la pérdida de tan amable pareja de ancianos.

Por lo que optó por mantener cierta distancia para no molestar al pelinegro, pero al haber estado pasando tanto tiempo alrededor de él; hizo que se sintiera solitaria y un poco abandonada y esa noche en específico decidió darle una sorpresa y prepárale algo para la cena.

Nunca espero que su cansancio pudiese más y terminase dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras esperaba el regreso del maestro de literatura. Por suerte para ella y contradiciendo la imagen de desgraciado que tenía con la corte de la pelirroja y la de la heredera de los Sitri, Ken le permitía dormir en su departamento, en su propia cama para que no tuviese problemas.

Hasta allí todo iba bien, pero no contó con su comportamiento nocturno… Ella estaba consciente de que siempre terminaba abrazando cualquier cosa dormida, por eso tenía una enorme dakimamura en su propia alcoba, pero reducir a su amigo ghoul a una almohada no fue lo que más le impactó en ese momento. Es decir el joven acostado a su lado correspondía el abrazo en el que estaban en esos momentos, los fuertes y torneados brazos del pelinegro le rodeaban con la fuerza necesaria para que el gesto fuese amable pero también evitaba que la joven se escapara en esos momentos de mayor pánico.

El problema en sí radicaba en las vestimentas de la joven valquiria, ella recordaba que estaba vestida con su tradicional traje que usaba para desempeñar su trabajo, recordaba que había dejado su saco colgado en el respaldo de una de las sillas, entonces ella debía vestir el pantalón, la blusa y unas sencillas medias, pero en esos momentos solamente estaban su blusa a medio abotonar, unas coquetas pantis blancas y sus medias blancas.

El nerviosismo estaba haciendo mella en la cordura de Rosseweisse quien no supo en que momento terminó en esa imagen sexy de ella misma.

― _Rosseweisse…. Tranquilízate un poco_ _―_ La peli plateada trataba de ordenar su mente _―_ _¡Para todo hay una explicación lógica!_

Ken repentinamente murmuro algo que la valquiria no comprendió por estar preocupada por su situación.

― _¡Obviamente, Ken-san es un caballero!_ _―_ Una nerviosa sonrisa adornaba su colorado rostro _―_ _¡Te permitió quedarte esta noche en su departamento! Si… ¡Eso es! -_ trataba de ahogar una pequeña risilla - _¡No ha pasado nada de nada…. De ser así lo sabrías!_ _―_ Fue cuando realmente se preocupó de su situación _―_ _¡¿Verdad?! Entonces… ¡¿porque estás vestida de manera inapropiada?!_

La situación de la vestimenta de la valquiria era un tanto complicada, ya que solamente vestía sus patines blancas (de la tienda de descuento de 100 yenes), la siempre versátil blusa de su uniforme (que también era de la misma tienda de descuento); lógicamente en estos momentos su apariencia era de lo más provocativa, si alguien entraba en ese instante simplemente moriría de la vergüenza. Como invocando al desastre lo más inesperado pasó.

― ¡KEN-CHAN…! _―_ Una jovial voz hizo que el rostro de la maestra de historia perdiera todo color en el _―_ ¡VINE A JUG….ar!

Serafall Leviatán abrió sin ningún reparo la puerta de la alcoba de Ken Kaneki, con la esperanza de poder realizar un "mañanero" con la Torre de su querida Sona, pero ver a Rossweisse paralizada como un ciervo que deslumbraron con los faros de un coche, hizo que la Maou se replanteara su idea.

―Este, bueno _―_ Los ojos de Serafall perdieron todo el brillo que podían tener –. Con su permiso… espero que lo disfrutes.

― ¡Ah, sí! _―_ Rossweisse tenía el mismo semblante que la Maou _―._ Gracias.

* * *

La sonora carcajada de Ken Kaneki llenaba el comedor, mientras que Rossweisse tenía un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de la vergüenza de ser descubierta en tan inapropiada situación junto a su amigo; sinceramente a Kaneki le importaba poco lo que fuesen a decir los demás miembros de la corte de Sona, él incluso podía acostarse con cualquier alumna de la academia de Kuoh y simplemente ignoraría olímpicamente las miradas de desaprobación de la sociedad.

Para el razonamiento propio de Ken, él ya era un paria al convertirse en una criatura antropófaga a toda regla.

― ¡M-Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro! _―_ Ken reía entre palabras _―._ Hubiese sido épico.

―K-Ken-san, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –La valquiria reclamaba mientras discretas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos _―_ ¡NO SABES LA VERGÜENZA QUE PASE!

― ¡Lo sé, lo sé! _―_ El pelinegro se limpiaba sus propias lágrimas causadas por su risa _―._ Pero con esto me la he quitado al menos por una temporada

― ¡Mou! _―_ La vaquira infló levemente sus mejillas un poco indignada _―_ ¿Tan mal te trata Serafall-sama?

El rostro de Ken tenía gran inconformidad ante la pregunta de la joven valquiria, quien se mostró interesada por la respuesta que iba a dar su amigo.

―Un día apareció en la puerta del departamento – Rossweisse asentía curiosa – Solamente vistiendo una gabardina

―Bien eso no lo encuentro extraño – la valquiria comentaba tranquilamente

―Dije " _solamente vistiendo una gabardina_ " – Ken uso los dedos para enfatizar su punto – Debajo de él tenía puesto su traje de cumpleaños

― ¡Ah… ya entiendo! – la valquiria rio levemente – Entonces gracias a mi desgracia te has librado de un problema.

―Vamos, te compensaré como es debido – el ghoul se levantó levemente para tocar el hombro de la joven frente a él –. Pídeme lo que quieras

La mirada de Rossweisse se posó fijamente en el maestro de literatura quien le sonrió con sinceridad, aquel gesto era el más auténtico que había visto en los últimos días, un sentimiento de calidez lleno el corazón de la Torre de Rias, el silencio que les siguió fue un poco incómodo pero finalmente ella rompió el silencio.

― ¡Una cita! – Ken dio un respingo mientras escuchaba la petición de su compañera de trabajo y amiga ― ¡Yo escojo el día y la hora!

―Está bien – el ghoul asintió a la petición.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Ken había abandonado la tranquilidad de su persona ante la mirada expectante de Rossweisse, suspiro levemente decidiendo encararla.

―Ross – la valquiria dio un leve respingo ante la seriedad de Kaneki –. Hay algo que debes saber y necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Ken estaba sentado en su escritorio como siempre lo hacía antes de iniciar las clases que para su mala suerte (y también de cierto Sekiryuutei); era la primera del día y sencillamente tenia deseos de largase de ese salón, escribía con suma dedicación el tema que eexpondría a sus alumnos de aquella infame clase, soportar a Issei era algo difícil, pero la suma total del cuarteto pervertido (aunque Aika negaba rotundamente ser una pervertida) hacia que fuese una cuestión olímpica.

― ¿Oye sabes los rumores de la pareja Ichinose? – Kiryuu Aika comentaba en voz baja mientras que Murayama mostraba interés –. Dicen que estaban metidos en una situación comprometida.

― ¿En serio? _―_ Contesto la castaña mientras sonría levemente –. Pero si eran buenas personas.

― Tal vez era una fachada – Aika comentó aún más bajo evitando que los demás escucharan –. Según dicen se trata de esa pandilla que esta dominando los barrios bajos.

― Ellos están metidos en todo – Kaori levemente se dio la vuelta –. Escuche que incluso han tomado chicas de nuestra escuela para divertirse.

― Si… si, aunque nada confirmado _―_ La miembro no oficial del trio pervertido asintió _―_ . Tal vez esos ancianos les lavaban el dinero… o algo peor.

Ken siguió la conversación con detalle, esa era una información que indudablemente le servía, apretó la mandíbula disimulando su furia, que a medida de que avanzaba la conversación más crecía, lógicamente los comentarios de ambas chicas estaban salidos de lugar, pero como profesor que era no debía de decir nada en absoluto, ya que originalmente no estaba escuchando, pero la que paró todo eso fue la persona más inesperada.

― ¡ESAS SON MENTIRAS! – Sorpresivamente Yui Katase golpeo con fuerza su escritorio _―_ ¡LOS ICHINOSE ERAN BUENAS PERSONAS! ¡NO UNOS DELINCUENTES!

La atención de todo el salón se posó en la jovencita quien internamente estaba hecha una furia, lentamente sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos en señal reflejo de sus sentimientos, la vergüenza que sintieron tanto Kaori como Aika fue enorme.

― ¡YO LOS VÍ! – Yui sentía como sus fuerzas flaqueaban mientras seguía repitiendo la misma frase _―._ E-ese día… los vi.

Ken rápidamente abandonó el frente de la clase para tomar a Yui con gentileza, normalmente le dejaría la situación de la encargada de la salud, pero esto era algo que se le saldría de las manos a Asia Argento y sinceramente la jovencita se aferró al traje de Ken con fuerza.

―Ka-Kaneki-sensei… – el tono suplicante de voz en Katase era desgarrador _―_ ¿Verdad que ellos eran buenas personas?

―Sí, Katase-san – Ken sonaba sincero en sus palabras – .Ellos eran personas buenas y honestas – Cargándola entre sus brazos llamo la atención de alguien. –Jefa de Grupo, voy a llevar a Katase-san a la enfermería, por favor mantenga el orden

― ¡Si, Kaneki-sensei! – La jovencita se levantó de su asiento mientras acataba la orden del profesor de literatura

Ignorando los murmullos del salón, Ken procedió a llevar su delicada carga a la enfermería; era una lástima que no pudo obtener más información de la que necesitaba pero al menos haría escarmentar un poco a una de las dos indisciplinadas de su salón.

Evidentemente, Yui Katase no regreso debido al estado emocional por el que estaba pasando, Ken con sumo profesionalismo dio la delicada información mientras prosiguió con aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía para dar un breve repaso, pero el ambiente dentro del salón estaba bastante tenso e incomodó, no como en ocasiones anteriores. La clase había terminado, la mirada escueta y la expresión de furia no pasó desapercibida para los alumnos, en especial de la actitud cortante que había tenido después de dejar a Yui en la enfermería.

―Pueden retirarse ―Dijo con desdén mientras casi todos los alumnos tragaron saliva, momentos después comenzaron a guardar sus cosas―. Excepto tu Aika. ―La mencionada trataba de disimular bien su nerviosismo, pero esa mirada punzante le dio escalofríos, ¿Qué es lo que querría el maestro? Que ella supiera ella no ha hecho nada grave, salvo el arrebato de Yui, pero finalmente fue algo que se le salió de las manos.

― ¿S-si? – La castaña trago levemente saliva _―_ ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

En verdad que el maestro tenía una mirada sombría y un semblante tétrico dejándole muy sorprendida debido al comportamiento tan extraño que estaba mostrando el profesor en estos momentos. Levantándose de su asiento camino lentamente, acercándose a la puerta del salón, acto seguido procedió a cerrarla con seguro para poder está a solas con la miembro no oficial del trio pervertido

―Disculpa las molestias. Pero no pude evitar escuchar de parte de Katase-san, la interesante conversación en sostenían en mi clase, así que quiero escucharlo más detalladamente de tu boca _―_ La mirada del pelinegro era en si intimidante.

Obviamente Aika sabía que es lo que se refería pero no estaba segura si decirle algo al respecto de lo que le había preguntado, por lo que para zafarse de ello, se limitó a responder.

― ¿Sabe que esto puede ser considerado como acoso? – Aika dio un paso atrás esperando que su excusa funcionase.

La mirada de Ken lucía tranquila. Sin embargo producía una sensación extraña, como si algo muy horrible estuviera tramando, algo turbulento pero a la vez armonioso como si fuera el mar, un mar en calma aparente pero con corrientes peligrosas en su interior. La chica de anteojos al ver su mirada se estremeció tanto que sintió como se le comenzaban a poner los pelos de punta.

―Ser educado no es precisamente mi fuerte. ―Respondió el segador negro con su turbulenta mirada―. Pero dejémonos de rodeos, en verdad me gustaría que respondiera mis preguntas.

Aika comenzó a retroceder asustada dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del salón, sin embargo Kaneki se anticipó a sus intenciones y bloqueo su salida, como señal de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia dio un golpe fuerte al pizarrón paralizando a la castaña en el acto.

―Los señores Ichinose fueron personas muy importantes para mí… _―_ La voz de Ken mostraba un tinte de tristeza _―._ Así como lo fueron para Yui.

―Y-ya veo. ―respondió la chica de anteojos en cuestión. ―L-lamento lo que…

―Ahórratelo―. Le corto tajantemente mientras que la joven respingo intimidada ― Tienes información que es de mi interés y es necesaria para mi persona.

―S-sensei… n-no creo que sea bueno especular las cosas. Sólo hice un comentario y… _―_ Las palabras de la castaña murieron ante la mirada que Ken le estaba dando en esos momentos.

―Dime todo lo que sepas. ―Kaneki se acercaba más y más al espacio personal y vital de Aika sin apartar la vista de ella en ningún momento ―. Dímelo ahora.

Aika sentía que si no hacia lo que el maestro de literatura le estaba pidiendo en ese instante, seria violada, así que dejando de lado esos pensamientos comenzó a decirle todo lo que había platicado con Murayama, después de 10 minutos de interrogatorio Kaneki supo que al parecer los que le hicieron esto a los señores Ichinose fueron unos vándalos que suelen reunirse en las afueras del norte de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche en un bar conocido como el Four Roses, a unas cuantas calles de las zona roja de Kuoh.

Una vez que Aika le contara todo pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Aquello le estremeció por completo. Cerró y frotó sus ojos por unos segundos. Debía de haber visto mal. Sí. Esa mirada tan fría y carente de emoción alguna no podía provenir de su sensei. Juraría que esta era otra persona.

―Es todo lo que se ¡Lo juro! _―_ Kaneki no respondía―. Bu-bueno, si no hay algún inconveniente, entonces me voy. _―_ Le dijo al maestro quien tenía su mirada posada en un punto desconocido, pero antes de que Aika se marchara la tomo bruscamente del brazo.

―Una cosa más. ―Aika observo la mirada carente de emociones de Ken― ¿A dónde queda ese bar?

* * *

Él no había pensado. La oportunidad única que le había llegado en bandeja de plata de llegar hasta ellos le hizo le nulifico el juicio. Él en realidad no pensó en todo lo que causaría con su fría y absurda venganza. No, no podía pensar en ello cuando su mente sólo estaba llena de pensamientos perversos sobre cómo se vengaría brutalmente de cada uno de esos bastardos que habían matado a los señores Ichinose. Cualquiera en su situación hubiera estado así, habría hecho lo mismo, porque nadie es capaz de comprenderlo.

En ese momento de adrenalina no se puso a pensar seriamente las consecuencias, porque ya sentía estar cada vez más cerca de ellos, no ve cómo los demás terminan destruyéndose a sí mismos y a sus seres queridos, no, no se puso a pensar en lo solitaria que se sentía la valquiria y lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado, no se puso a pensar en la seguridad de sus amigos quienes estaban a merced de la Khaos Brigade sufriendo torturas inimaginables, sabiendo perfectamente que una vez que se convirtiera en demonio renegado las probabilidades de encontrarlos serian de cero.

Y es que en ese momento uno no piensa nada, la mente esta tan caliente cuando cometen esos actos fríos vengativos. No, nadie lo ve, ni siquiera él. No tendría idea del precio que conllevaría su irracional venganza, las pocas cosas que aún lo atan en este mundo que podría perder. Inconscientemente, el mismo sería igual, sería un asesino, un ser despreciable como todos ellos. Pero no sólo era despreciable por ser asesino, si no por su egoísmo, por arrastrar a las personas queridas para él a un destino trágico.

No, nada de eso le importaba en estos momentos, a él solo le interesaba el bar que se encontraba frente suyo. Un bar de mala muerte, alojado en lo más recóndito y peligroso del distrito gris de Kuoh, donde gente de la peor calaña venia cada día a beber ahí, de las veces que ese bar había sido el blanco de las investigaciones policiacas debido a las peleas brutales y las tragedias que ocurrían, cosa que por alguna extraña razón aún seguía operando.

No teniendo en mente otra cosa salvo a lo que venía a hacer, entro al establecimiento sin rechistar. La música se escuchaba fuerte y los ebrios tenían cara de pocos amigos. Eran tipos fornidos y a simple vista podrías suponer que salieron de la cárcel, gente con la mirada vil y siniestra, era como si hubiese entrado al abismo profundo y pútrido de lo más bajo de la sociedad.

El bar estaba como siempre con mucha gente, rápidamente decidió poner a trabajar su sentido del olfato intentando buscar la más mínima esencia del olor de la sangre de Takeo en el lugar, mirando a todos los ebrios del bar. Sabiendo perfectamente de que no encontraría nada se aproximó a la barra a paso lento llamando la atención del tabernero.

—Estoy buscando a la banda que se hace llamar " _los Karasu"_

Supo cómo se llamaba la banda de los ladrones gracias a los contactos que tenía en la CCG además de la descripción que le dio Aika claro estaba. El cantinero no dijo nada, se le quedo observando a los ojos como si estuviera hablando con un tipo que venía a delirar y a decir muchas estupideces. Ni si quiera se dignó a prestarle atención pues continuaba limpiando el tarro de cerveza.

—No entiendo lo que dices, niño. ¿Porque no te largas con tu mami? —Kaneki se irrito, esa respuesta le pareció de lo más insolente y tenía un humor de perros, prácticamente tenía ganas de colgar al tipo de las piernas sin embargo sopeso sus opciones, sabía que trabajaba de incognito y no podía cometer el error de llamar la atención, pues habían pasado dos días en los que Sona no sabía prácticamente nada de él. Así que respiro profundo y de su portafolio saco un fajo de billetes, al parecer aún tenía algo de fondos después de haber vaciado los ahorros que la tenía como Haise. En ese momento solo le quedaba hacer la opción más fiable.

—Creo que no me hice entender —El tipo observaba con burla la cantidad de dinero, después lanzo al suelo el fajo de billetes haciendo irritar más a Ken—. Lo que quiero es que te largues antes de que te quebremos niño, ¿Me entiendes ahora imbécil?

¿Acaso fue una amenaza o algún tipo de discurso intimidante? Daba igual si lo era, esto había colmado su paciencia, así que pacientemente recogió el fajo del suelo y lo guardo en su portafolio. El camarero seguía con su mirada de burla, sabiendo perfectamente de que se iría, sin embargo al tipo no le convenía ponerse violento, porque le volaría los sesos con su escopeta.

—Creo que este tipo es un pendejo —Los clientes que estaban alrededor de la barra comenzaron a reírse.

—Al parecer yo soy el único que no se hizo entender —Espetó con de forma estoica, imitando a la perfección el gesto de Arima Kishou, lo cual daba mala espina, porque en cualquier momento parecía el infierno se desataría dentro del bar—. ¿Qué tal si te arranco esa mierda a la que tu llamas cabeza y se la mando a tu madre? Quizás así te reconocería, cosa que dudo mucho, brother.

— ¡No sabes con quienes te estás metiendo! ¡¿Quieres morir?! —Uno de los ebrios, al parecer el más agresivo de los que estaban en la barra, rompió un envase de vidrio, mientras se paraba de su asiento preparado para apuñalar a ken con el envase de vidrio roto,

—Vuelve a tu lugar —Le dijo observándolo con mucha indiferencia—. Estoy hablando con el cantinero, si valoras tu vida no te metas donde no te llaman.

Esa última frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso, al ser un tipo que había sido condenado por homicidio calificado y catalogado por su brutalidad cuando peleaba contra otros ebrios en el lugar este no dudo en mostrar sus perversas intensiones y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ex investigador para privarlo de la vida o cuando menos dejarle el rostro desfigurado.

—Hijo de… UGH –El enfurecido malviviente sintió como le faltaba el aire

Cuando bajó la mirada, observó con asombro como el chico había aparecido frente a él y le enterró un doloroso golpe al abdomen que logró dejarle sin aire.

—Realmente eres una molestia… —Espeto con desprecio mientras sostenía al corpulento tipo tomándolo por el cuello y elevándolo en los aires sin dificultad. –Considero que soy alguien de carácter pacífico y de pocas palabras, evitando a toda costa meterme en problemas…

—Su-suéltame… —Pidió el agresivo bebedor en un hilo de voz

Apretó los ojos ante la falta de oxígeno, sintiendo como incluso la saliva comenzaba a escaparse de la comisura de sus labios. Intento de quitarse la mano que rodeaba todo su cuello, pero era imposible, el ex investigador antropófago tenía un amarre de acero y ni con todas las fuerzas de sus dos manos lograba zafar ni un dedo. Todos los miembros del bar estaban estupefactos y aterrados, no podían creer que ese joven tuviera una fuerza tremenda y sobre todo que este sometiendo al más agresivo y corpulento de todos los del bar como si nada, era como si él fuese una especie de monstruo o demonio. ¡Podían jurar que el tipo pesaba el doble de ken!

—Pero, si hay algo que más odio en este mundo, es encontrar a gente tan estúpida e insolente como ustedes—. Siseó con la mandíbula apretada.

Sin ningún decoro arrojo al tipo hacia la barra de bebidas, destrozando los licores que estaban en el mostrador de exhibiciones, regando el alcohol por todos lados. Respiraba agitadamente, con los brazos y piernas abiertos de par en par, incapaz de abrir los ojos, podría asegurar que todos los huesos de su cuerpo fueron rotos debido a la fuerza con la que había sido arrojado hace unos instantes.

El cantinero temeroso por lo que acababa de presenciar, abrió discretamente el compartimiento donde se hallaba resguardada su fiel y poderosa arma de fuego, sacándola en el acto listo para volarle los sesos al tipo.

Mientras el agresivo bebedor se hallaba postrado, Ken observaba al cantinero con una expresión tranquila, bajando los brazos, detallando el alboroto que había armado. Un poco más y casi hacia una carnicería en el bar, sin embargo noto que el vendedor de bebidas alcohólicas le apuntaba con su escopeta.

—Pero que sorpresa, no imaginaba que tuvieras un arma de fuego. —El joven reparo en los detalles de dicha arma, tenía buena pinta debía admitirlo, así que después de interrogarlo, planeo robársela pasa usarla como su espada de justicia a lo largo de la pequeña cruzada que estaba haciendo. — Adelante, dispárame, sea hombre.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Ordeno preparando el cartucho de la recamara—. ¡Si no lo haces en este instante hare que tu cabeza reviente en pedazos!

—Te lo volveré a repetir, dispara – Ken tranquilamente guardo sus anteojos para mostrar la mirada fría que había en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el gatillo, el proyectil se había escuchado a varias cuadras de la rotonda. El cantinero creyó que veria una horripilante mezcla de sesos y arterias desparramadas en el piso, sin embargo lo que vio fue algo distinto.

—N-no puede ser, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —Retrocedió presa del pánico, sobre todo al observar como la bala de 7,62 mm estaba hecha pedazos en su frente, sin embargo al contemplar el horripilante Kakugan del ex investigador, supo de la clase de criatura que había llegado al lugar.

—U-UN Ghoul —Todos los ebrios salieron huyendo despavoridos del establecimiento de mala muerte — ¡LARGUEMONOS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

Muchos rumores corrían en los barrios bajos y zonas de dudosa reputación sobre una especie de monstruo que cazaba hombres para subsistir, lógicamente todo eso era tratado como una leyenda urbana; pero muchos de los presentes daban por sentado a toda esa palabrería y el que un ghoul haya venido significaba que estaba cazando, después de todo no eran tan tontos como para convertirse en la cena.

—Grave error –Fríamente exclamó Ken con cierta molestia en el rostro.

—Por fa-fa-favor, no me m-ma-mates —Suplico el cantinero, recibiendo una mirada cargada de odio por parte del maestro.

—Es la última vez que lo preguntare de forma amable. —Se aproximó hasta la barra donde yacía el cantinero quien temblaba de miedo por temor a ser asesinado—. ¿Dónde encuentro a los que se hacen llamar _los Karasu_? – Cuestionó, y el sujeto retrocedió completamente asustado. — ¿Lo sabes? —Achicó la mirada, y el tipo titubeó algo sin alcanzar a decir nada.

—N-no te gustara ver a Jin Satou —Tartamudeaba el vendedor de alcohol, visiblemente consternado por la forma tan siniestra que lo miraba el ex investigador—.S-su padre tiene muchas influencias, no te conviene meterte con él.

—Con que se llama Jin —Le contesto con la fría voz que tanto le caracterizaba, provocando un repelús bastante desagradable en el hombre—. ¿Qué más sabes de ese tipo?

El joven ghoul se tronó uno de sus dedos mientras una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba su rostro, el hombre le miro asustado a sabiendas de que lo que ocurriría en ese lugar le dejaría un amargo sabor de boca.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Bueno otro capitulo de este trabajo colaborativo con Bellzador, nos adentramos un poco mas en este mini arco de la historia, esperando que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar los esperamos en la proxima actualización.**_

* * *

 **[Hiroyuki Sawano: Vers (Piano versión)] Voz de Rossweisse**

 **Siempre cargaste con todo en tus hombros, nunca permitiste que me acercara a tí…**

 **Mirando desde la distancia que lentamente se alargaba más y más… Separándonos e hiriéndonos…**

 **Lo doloroso era que a cada paso te acercabas a aquel abismo que tú mismo conocías…**

 **Y simplemente me quedé allí observando como quebrabas tu corazón…**

 **Oblivion Re: Revenge**


	7. Revenge

Venganza. Acción que consiste en el desquite contra una persona o grupo en respuesta a una mala acción donde sale a relucir los sentimientos más primitivos, obstinados y propietarios de la objetividad insaciable de los procesos cognoscentes que hacen que el individuo quien ejecute dicha acción pierda todo rastro de humanidad y su modo de actuar le acerque más a las bestias.

No sintió necesidad de recurrir a ella, ni siquiera cuando estuvo cautivo durante 10 días a merced de Jasón y de su constante tortura, tampoco lo hizo cuando Sona lo resucitó contra su voluntad si bien ciertamente había intentado aniquilar a su salvadora, los motivos que le orillaron a hacer tal cosa eran completamente distintos. Inclusive desde su primer despertar mantuvo su ideal de no ejecutar actos viles para " _equilibrar la balanza_ " ; Pero esta vez, no había otra palabra para definirlo, la insaciable sed de venganza que invadía su alma, le acercó peligrosamente al inescrutable y temido abismo de la demencia, comenzó a abrirse paso entre los múltiples autos que lentamente se consumían bajo las incandescentes llamas y varios cadáveres repletos en la carretera de asfalto donde la primera fase de su venganza se estaba llevando a cabo.

―El camino a la ruina es mucho más corto de lo que crees ―Vociferaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro―. Créeme lo sé muy bien

La mirada en sus ojos había perdido todo rastro de brillo y de humanidad como si aquel acto brutal que cometió, no tuviese significado alguno, con el tiempo y la practica había acostumbrado a su mente para convertir tales actos en simple rutina emulando perfectamente a una máquina. Aunque internamente sentía cierta satisfacción en triturar los huesos de aquellos desgraciados bastardos; una parte de él se lamentaba por haber tomado cartas en el asunto.

― La vida en si no es nada más que un lujo, hoy puedes tener todo lo que deseas ―Con cierta solemnidad la torre de Sona Sitri comentaba en voz alta ―. Y al día siguiente solo mueres como basura sin explicación alguna.

Víctima de los perversos sentimientos que habitaban en su corazón, encogió sus hombros mientras admiraba la escena con detenimiento, lo que el mismo había provocado con sus propias acciones.

―Aquel que comete actos atroces, su destino estará sellado de esta manera ―Se acercó a un moribundo hombre que tenía las piernas destrozadas debido a que el auto en llamas aplasto la mitad de su cuerpo―. Y aquellos que estén libres de culpa, solo pueden morir en paz, o eso es lo que yo creía al principio, pues al parecer la misma vida me enseño que esta frase esta algo fuera de contexto.

―Pu-púdrete ma-maldito fe-fenómeno. ―Espetó con odio en los ojos aquel delincuente moribundo.

―Vaya, no me esperaba que en ese estado en el que te encuentras aun pudieras hablar ―Con lentitud se acercaba a aquel sobreviviente del accidente ―.Pensé que esa vara de metal había atravesado tu corazón, el cual debía haberte dado una muerte rápida. ―Expresa con total frialdad en su voz mientras enarcaba una ceja mostrando sorpresa. ―Pero no fue así, ya que eres de los pocos seres humanos que tienen el corazón del otro lado de su pecho ―Aquellas palabras sonaban más como una burla para el tipo ―Bueno, no es que importe, de todos modos tus demás órganos están reventados y ya no tienes salvación, un pequeño error como ese no es de mucha importancia.

La forma tan elocuente con la que el chico hablaba era un tanto desconcertante, junto al tono monótono y frio en su voz, mientras que sus ojos se centraban en el hombre que yacía en el suelo, la severidad en su mirada hizo temblar levemente al delincuente quien deseaba gritar de horror al notar la heterocromía que su ejecutor tenía, un ojo completamente negro y el otro rojo con su esclerótica negra.

―La muerte de ustedes es un mensaje para el hijo de puta de Jin Satou y su banda, no cabe duda de que esta será la primicia que se verá en las noticias cuando amanezca y estoy seguro de que cuando vea lo que paso a los miembros de su vasta familia no se quedara de brazos cruzados y más si sabe que los afectados son la amada escolta de su padre. ―suspiro mostrando fastidio por todo el peso de sus acciones pero si tenía que agitar un poco las aguas debía de hacerlo de manera llamativa

― Ba-bastardo ¿Estás buscando matar a Jin? ―Pregunta el hombre tocando la agonía mientras vomita un grueso hilo de sangre negra.

Kaneki ve como el hombre se está muriendo sin sentimiento alguno, porque no había forma alguna de sentir empatía por alguien que definitivamente estaba mejor muerto que vivo, para el bien de la comunidad, una escoria como él simplemente no tenía cabida.

―Exacto y esta es una buena forma para hacer salir a la rata de su madriguera ¿Huh? ―El ex investigador finalmente se da cuenta de que el hombre había cerrado sus ojos, y se mantiene inmóvil. ― ¿Ya está muerto? ―Se pregunta así mismo, y al escuchar como su corazón late demasiado lento responde rápidamente. –No, solo perdió la conciencia, pero morirá en menos de un minuto. ―Suspiro con algo de agotamiento mientras miraba la luna llena. ―Da igual, creo que por hoy es suficiente, pues dentro de unas pocas horas, se armara un gran alboroto.

Sus ojos viajaron meticulosamente alrededor de aquella zona de guerra, la destrucción que dejó a su paso le impresiono un poco; el plan original era simplemente intimidarlos para que hablaran; pero al notar lo que ese grupo estaba planeando hacerle a ese par de jovencitas como una diversión pasajera enervó su sangre a un nivel completamente nuevo. Como no hacerlo cuando convives con jóvenes de la misma de edad, con la que el grupo de matones se preparaba para divertirse. Por suerte las dos adolescentes no eran parte de la academia de Kuoh, ya que eso entorpecería todo lo que había hecho con cautela y mucha planeación; pero se encargó de dejar una fuerte impresión en aquel par para que al menos se replanteasen su vida ahora en adelante.

―De momento continuare matando a cada maldito vago de esta ciudad, si mis cálculos son correctos, el tiempo para encontrarme con Jin y sus secuaces se reducirá considerablemente. –Comienza a planificar su siguiente movimiento, mientras analiza las cosas detenidamente―. Aunque también existe el riesgo de llamar demasiado la atención, en fin, lo primero que debo hacer, es abandonar la zona del crimen.

Kaneki se aseguró de que no hubiese curiosos mientras ejecutaba a los guardias de la familia Satou sin embargo no había notado que alguien lo había seguido. Vali Lucifer había llegado a la ciudad de Kuoh mostrándose curioso por los rumores de que la próxima heredera de la familia Sitri había adquirido a un sirviente especial, movido por la curiosidad y su deseo de lucha viajo hacia la ciudad de Kouh para ver de quien se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al notar a Ken, sin embargo el aura que le rodeaba le hizo sentir más curiosidad y evidentemente apareció en el momento indicado justo cuando Kaneki comenzó a ejecutar los preparativos de su venganza.

―Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ―El Hakuryuukou sonrió depredadoramente al ver la crueldad de la segunda torre de Sona Sitri ―. No me imaginaba que le gustara hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué opinas al respecto? —Habló el peliplateado luego de transcurridos unos cuantos segundos―. Porque noto que te ha agradado

De entre las sombras, surgió la figura de una mujer muy bien proporcionada de cabello negro y vestida en un kimono lo más característico de todo esto eran sus largas orejas de gato. La hermana de Koneko se ocultó en todo momento con la maestría de la que sólo alguien tan profesional como ella podía presumir.

—Nya jajaja, parece ser que ese chico es muy interesante ―La sonrisa juguetona adornaba las hermosas facciones de Kuroka ― ¿Qué piensas hacer?

El nieto de Rizevim comprendió lo que la nekoshou se refería. Solo atino a reír con cinismo, después de todo le debía un par de favores a Azazel.

—Creo que al viejo le gustara saber de esto. —Decía el portador de Dividing Divine mientras una sardónica sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro

* * *

El sol irradiaba y cubría con su cálido brillo dorado, un hermoso amanecer, que arropaba en toda su extensión mientras la mañana se abría paso dejando atrás a la noche, de vista en el horizonte, donde el astro rey salía para brillar una vez más. El viento era dócil, cálido y pese a todo, fresco, y soplaba con gentileza sobre la vívida vegetación que adornaba a toda la ciudad de Kuoh, la vista del mañana en sí, parecía casi fuera del mundo real. Los pájaros regalaban su magnífico cantar a todos los seres que habitaban en la ciudad y por ultimo había demasiados policías en el distrito ámbar de Kuoh, los autos que se habían incendiado yacían destruidos mientras que los forenses tomaban fotografías de los múltiples cuerpos y los reporteros acudían al lugar de los hechos esperando a tomar videos de primera para sus notas amarillistas.

— ¿Que tenemos aquí? —Preguntaba Baraquiel a su acompañante mientras se abría paso por la multitud ―. Esto parece una zona de guerra

—Multi-homicidio señor —Un hombre aparentemente más joven que el observó con gesto serio a su superior,

Mientras analizaba un cadáver en realidad el rostro del sujeto estaba irreconocible, pues al parecer su cabeza sufrió un fuerte impacto con el parabrisas del auto que al mismo tiempo estaba totalmente cubierto en llamas, en otras palabras, tuvo una muerte horrible

—. Podría tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas. ―El investigador mostraba preocupación en el rostro

— Es posible —El ángel caído comenzó a caminar alrededor de la escena del crimen mientras observaba los vehículos destrozados y los demás cuerpos—. Por la vestimenta de los cadáveres, deduzco que los occisos pertenecían a la familia Satou, después de todo, el hijo de Gozaburo Satou es buscado por cargos de robo a mano armada y asesinato calificado.

—Cierto, es normal que el hijo de Gozaburo Satou haya hecho algo en contra de una banda rival y por ende dichos miembros de esa banda rival tomaron repercusiones en el asunto —El asistente de Baraquiel se acomodó los lentes—. Pero la pregunta es, ¿Quiénes habrían sido los responsables?

—Al parecer olvidas algo importante —El semblante de Baraquiel se endureció más de la cuenta—. Este asesinato no tuvo nada que ver con una emboscada, de haber sido eso normalmente encontraríamos casquillos de bala ―El enorme cadre se acuclilló examinando cuidadosamente el terreno ―Recorriendo el lugar de los hechos podría darse por sentado que este asesinato no fue cometido por miembros de una banda rival. Ni siquiera se efectuó un solo disparo

El asistente de Baraqiel enarcó una ceja. No pudo evitar que de sus rasgos escapara una señal de asombro. ¿Cómo era posible si quiera de pensar en eso? Analizando bien el entorno a su alrededor y verificando los dictámenes que recibía de unos de los forenses comprobó que lo que le decía su superior era cierto, el o quizás los asesinos no efectuaron disparos con contra de los fallecidos.

—Pero señor, entonces significa… ―El hombre guardo rápidamente silencio al notar la seriedad en el rostro de Baraqiel.

El caído prendió un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba el hermoso cielo intentando sopesar el dolor de cabeza que en estos momentos padecía

— _Esto no me gusta, probablemente se trate de un demonio renegado, pero esto no tiene sentido_ ―Dando una enorme calada a su cigarrillo trato de calmar su inquietud―. _Al parecer solo lo hizo por matar y ya como si quisiera llamar la_ _atención_ _a propósito, normalmente los demonios renegados cazan a sus víctimas para devorarlas. Azazel debe saber esto_

—Izumi ―El padre de Akeno llamo a su subalterno con tranquilidad.

— ¿Si señor? ―El mencionado se puso completamente derecho mostrando respeto al cadre.

—Investiga que delitos han estado relacionada la familia Satou —Las órdenes de Baraqiel fueron claras y concisas — . Estoy seguro de que nuevamente ocurrirá algo como esto, por el momento solo nos basaremos en investigar a la familia Satou… ―Sentencio el ángel caído mientras se marchaba de la escena del crimen para ordenar sus ideas y realizar una llamada telefónica, pero antes de hacer tal cosa agrego:

—Y quiero que me consigas una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos, pero que sean de buena calidad. ―El caído vio con pesar que la caja que llevaba consigo estaba completamente vacía

—De inmediato señor. ―Izumi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras atendía las órdenes de su jefe.

* * *

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana mientras Ken entraba a la escuela caminando de manera casual por alguna extraña razón recorrió por un largo tiempo los pasillos notando la ausencia del alboroto que normalmente presenciaba por parte de los alumnos cuando las clases dan inicio, si la escuela se hallaba en silencio significaba una sola cosa, restándole importancia al asunto se dirigió a la sala de profesores, sin embargo cuando entro pudo notar que varios maestros estaban embelesados en la noticia más reciente.

 _Muy_ _buenos día tengan todos ustedes estimados televidentes. Este es el noticiario matutino del canal 14 transmitiendo desde el distrito ámbar de Kouh. Hoy nos encontramos con un suceso trágico al parecer se llevó a cabo un asesinato masivo, según los dictámenes periciales los finados se trataban de miembros de la familia Satou quienes al parecer fueron emboscados por un grupo de criminales, que si bien como se ha estado informado dicha familia ha estado involucrado en actos ilícitos fueron emboscados aproximadamente a las 3:00 de la mañana del día de hoy por otro grupo criminal._

Ken entraba a la sala de maestros y contemplaba la nota de dicho canal y observo que su plan para llamar la atención dio resultados. La conmoción que creo fue más grande de lo que había previsto.

 _Según los reportes policiacos, se indaga que fue un ajuste de cuentas. El comisionado ha informado que tiene identificado a unos presuntos sospechosos de este furtivo ataque perpetrado en esta mañana y que no descansara hasta encontrar al responsable, al parecer no se cuentan con más pistas en la escena del crimen._

Salió justo como lo planeo, todos los ciudadanos de esa ciudad quedaron horrorizados por la crueldad de aquel incidente mientras que murmullos de sus compañeros de trabajo no se hicieron esperar.

 _Vamos a un corte comercial. Le breve le traeremos más detalles sobre este lamentable hecho._

Sin decir nada más, preparo sus cosas, salió de la sala de maestros y se dispuso a ir hacia el consejo estudiantil donde podrá investigar más cosas en su laptop. Después de todo, fue una brillante idea que Sona propusiera poner un roúter de internet en la sala del consejo estudiantil, de hecho le ayudaba más de la cuenta porque así podría investigar mejor unas cuantas cosas que necesitaría antes de ejecutar la segunda fase de su cruenta venganza. Pero no había notado de que Rossweisse le miraba muy preocupada, quiso entablar comunicación con el pero el segador no le dio tiempo porque tan rápido como vino, se marchó de ahí.

—Kaneki-san… ―Los ojos azules de la Torre de Rias miraron con un deje de tristeza como el pelinegro salía de sala de maestros.

—Escuchen atentamente. Quiero que todos se vayan a sus clases de inmediato y desalojen el consejo estudiantil. — Entro el maestro de literatura con su particular insolencia que tanto le caracterizaba y que al fin estaba haciendo gala durante 2 semanas de ausencia.

La incredulidad podría apreciarse en cada una de las miradas de los presentes, mientras que Ken simplemente les miraba fijamente, afortunadamente para el ex investigador Sona se encontraba ausente debido a que el director la mando a llamar.

—. Necesito investigar algo que requiere mucha de mi concentración y la mejor manera de hacerlo es que ninguno de ustedes este aquí. ―El tono severo en Ken hizo que inmediato se molestaran

Sus compañeros de corte quisieron replicar ante la falta de respeto por parte del miembro más nuevo de la nobleza de Sona sin embargo al verle a los ojos sintieron escalofríos hasta la médula por un efímero momento cuando contemplaron la mirada de Ken carente de emoción alguna.

— ¿Acaso no escucharon lo que les indique? —Siseó el ex investigador con cara de pocos amigos y un humor de perros — ¿O quieren que se los pida de otra manera?

Sin mucho ánimo de enfrascarse en una discusión cada uno de los jóvenes abandono el consejo estudiantil, no obstante le lanzaron sendas miradas de odio por interrumpir el trabajo que estaban realizando, por suerte para ellos aquella afrenta no quedaría sin castigo y obviamente Ken seria la victima de enfado de su ama. Por su parte el maestro de literatura espero con paciencia hasta que el último miembro del consejo desalojara la sala. Se quedó parado a un lado de la puerta, la cual fue cerrada suavemente por la propia Tsubaki quien le miraba de soslayo, a diferencia de los demás ella solamente mostraba seriedad en sus ojos.

Espero un buen tiempo, mientras se concentraba en el sonido de los paso de aquellos chicos, los cuales se alejaban los suficiente para que la Torre de Sona pudiese trabajar con tranquilidad.

Abrió su laptop, la cual la había dejado en modo suspendido, lo primero que vio fue aquel salvapantallas que había puesto hace poco, un sentimiento amargo lleno su estomagó al ver la foto que tomaron justo después de la fiesta de navidad, estuvo tentado en apresurar las cosas para dejar de mirar aquella imagen, allí estaba él rodeado por toda la corte de su ama, quien justo como él; mostraba una escueta sonrisa, mientras que el resto reía abiertamente antes de tomar aquella fotografía.

—Necesito cambiar de salva pantallas —Ken suspiro mientras tecleaba la contraseña para tener acceso a su computadora – No puedo creer que por un instante la pasé bien en esa dichosa fiesta.

Pronto navegaba por las diferentes carpetas que contenían información sobre su trabajo como maestro, pero lo que deseaba él era otra cosa, una carpeta en particular contenía información sobre la familia Satou, una mapa completo de Kuoh fue lo primero que reviso, aquella imagen tenía varias marcas de equis rojas las cuales eran las áreas de influencia y control de la familia Satou.

— ¿Quién iba a imaginar la colosal mierda que estaba en esta ciudad? —Espetó con molestia Ken mientras repasaba lo que sabía de la familia Satou —. Drogas, apuestas, prostitución e inclusive tráfico de órganos —El pelinegro revisaba el mapa con dedicación — ¡CARAJO! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tanto Sona como Gremory permitieran que este tipo se asentará aquí?!

* * *

 _El timbre sonó un par de veces llamando la atención de maestro de literatura, era un domingo por la mañana ese día Ken no esperaba la visita de nadie, Rossweisse tenía un par de contratos ese día y Serafall usaba ese día para fastidiar a su hermana menor; por lo que en esos momentos el joven ghoul estaba extrañado por tan repentina interrupción._

— _¡Espere un momento por favor!_ — _E_ _xclamó Kaneki mientras se acercaba a la puerta_ — _¿Quién es?_

— _Buenas tardes_ , _mi_ _nombre es Satoshi Itami_ — _Una voz masculina respondió tranquilamente_ — _¿Es usted Ken Kaneki?_

 _Con algo de desconfianza el pelinegro abrió la puerta, solamente para encontrarse con un hombre que pasaba sus cuarenta, sus ojos escanearon rápidamente la apariencia del visitante, notando el bastón que estaba usando para apoyarse, vestía un traje un poco mal arreglado y una gabardina para cubrirse del frio primaveral._

— _¿Me permite pasar?_ — _Satoshi preguntaba amablemente mientras que Ken sopeaba la idea de dejarlo entrar a su departamento_ —. _No pienso quitarle mucho de su tiempo._

— _De acuerdo_ — _E_ _l pelinegro se hizo a un lado mientras que el visitante se adentró en el departamento._

 _Notó como Satoshi cojeaba de una de sus piernas, más concretamente la pierna derecha eso explicaba el bastón que tenía entre sus manos, sin que su condición fuese un impedimento aquel desgarbado personaje se quitó su gabardina para implemente sentarse en el mueble más cercano._

— _¿Qué asunto quiere tratar conmigo?_ — _El mitad ghoul-demonio se sentó frente a Satoshi mostrando mucha desconfianza_ —. _Porque es la primera vez que nos vemos._

— _En eso tiene razón – aquel hombre respondía con una sonrisa_ —. _Pero para mí usted no es un desconocido… Haise-san._

La mirada del ghoul se endureció mucho, aunque tal acción no pareció inmutar hombre invalido.

— _¿_ _Sería tan amable de decirme, de donde habrá escuchado ese nombre?_ — _Satoshi noto como el cuerpo de Ken se tensó mientras se preparaba para hacer algo en contra de su persona._

— _Cálmese un poco… tengo mis recursos_ — _Con una sonrisa intento calmar a la torre de Sona_ —. _No pienso revelar su ubicación a la CCG si eso es lo que le preocupa_ —. _Ken se tranquilizó levemente_ —. _Lo que me compete es otra cosa, me refiero al asesinato de Takeo y Saori Ichinose._

 _Esa nueva información no tranquilizó para anda a Kaneki, quien miraba fijamente a su invitado, Satoshi por su parte simplemente mantenía la calma ante la hostilidad que exudaba su anfitrión._

— _Como sabe_ — _El hombre carraspeo un poco haciendo que Ken le mirase fijamente_ —, _el caso actualmente está cerrado, pero usted ha estado investigando… ¿no es así?_ — _El silencio del maestro de literatura fue la mejor respuesta que obtuvo_.— _He de admitir que ha hecho un trabajo profesional, pero me temo que debo pedirle que desista en sus planes._

— _¿Me está usted amenazando?_ — _El mitad ghoul-demonio enarcó una ceja mientras se recargaba casualmente en el sillón donde estaba_ —. _Porque no suelo sentirme intimidado._

— _Para nada… es tan solo una advertencia_ — _Satoshi sonrió tranquilamente_ —. _Digamos que de un sempai a su kohai que investigó a la familia Satou_ — _Ken prestaba atención a sus palabras_ —. _Usted no es el primero que indaga sobre la oscuridad que yace en Kuoh… es mucho más_ _complicado_ _que eso_ — _con cierto pesar el hombre continuaba hablando_ — _Gozaburo Satou es para la sociedad un hombre de negocios respetado, un filántropo bastante conocido por su tremendas donaciones a la ciudad – El pelinegro asentía levemente – Pero todo eso es una fachada para que la policía haga de la vista gorda a sus verdaderos negocios…_

 _El hombre poso su mirada en la reciente foto donde Ken y Rossweisse se habían tomado con anterioridad durante la fiesta de navidad que dio a lugar en la mansión Hyodo._

— _Debo admitir que_ _usted tiene una linda novia – Comento Satoshi mientras observaba la foto con detenimiento_ —. _Sería una pena que le pasara algo a ella._

— _Ella no es mi novia…–_ _Ken se mostró impasible, sabiendo la intención de doble sentido que el hombre parecía mostrar_ —. _Y no tiene nada que ver_ _con lo que yo estoy haciendo._

—A _Gozaburo Satou y su hijo Jin no les importará_ _ese detalle_ — _El hombre abandonó su sonrisa para mostrar una severidad en su rostro_ — _A ellos solo les interesa sus negocios y nada más que eso, si usted realmente valora su vida y la de su amiga… mejor desista_ — _El pelinegro apretaba sus manos mostrando su frustración_ —. _Pero si quiere continuar aun sabiendo el riesgo, tenga esto y dele una revisada._

 _De entre sus ropas Satoshi sacó una pendrive bastante gastada para depositarla en la mesa que estaba frente a él, la mirada Ken se centró en el diminuto objeto que su visitante le estaba dando, sin mediar una palabras aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la salida._

— _No ignore mi advertencia por favor_ — _S_ _in darse la vuelta Satoshi exclamó una última vez_ —. _Antes solía jugar en el equipo softbol de la policía, me fue bien si me lo preguntas._

Poco tiempo después descubrió que Satoshi Itami fue un condecorado detective que trabajó en un caso relacionado con el asesinato de una joven casada, quien para su mala suerte había llamado a atención de Gozaburo pero esta le rechazo abiertamente; cosa que al "respetable hombre de negocios" no le pareció, tras leer los informes respecto al caso no pudo evitar desear aplastarle el cráneo a aquel tipo sin ninguna compasión, quizás esa misma reacción la tuvo el ex detective quien escarbó tan profundamente que recibió una visita inesperada la cual termino con su pronta jubilación y una rodilla completamente dañada.

— _Ese tipo cometió un error –_ Ken pensaba mientras miraba una foto de Jin quien caminaba rodeado de su gente ―. _Soy todo menos que un maestro de literatura-_

Examinando con detenimiento las zonas donde la familia Satou pudo notar que entre ellas, había una fábrica donde elaboraban todo tipo de drogas, mostrándose interesado, abrió el archivo donde yacía más información de dicha fabrica, pudo notar que inclusive la familia Satou tenía negocios turbios con otras organizaciones criminales a nivel internacional el cual hacia ventas de droga y tráfico de armas. Sonrió con sorna, la idea de destruir esa edificación sopeso por su mente y supo que sería un golpe duro para los Satou, sin embargo el hacer que dicha fábrica volara por los cielos requería de sumas gigantescas de dinero para comprar los explosivos necesarios que se utilizarían con ese fin, entonces replanteándose su idea, decidió sondear las zonas donde había mas control por parte de los Satou, después de todo no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar dinero teniendo al alcance una forma más fácil de obtenerlo.

Usando la conexión de internet de la academia Kuoh inserto un cable negro hacia la conexión de su laptop, de hecho sin ese cable negro y sin los softwares necesarios, era imposible entrar a la internet profunda. En anteriores ocasiones había navegado por la Deep web buscando "cosas especiales" para sus necesidades, sin embargo al contemplar las atrocidades y las cosas macabras que estaban en la web profunda le provoco un repelús enorme y una vez mas no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la idea de Kotaro Amón acerca de que este mundo esta pútrido.

Abriendo una de las páginas de aquella red ilegal pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando y esa era una página donde vendían toda clase de explosivos, armas de alto calibre y lo mejor de todo es que dicha locación estaba en esta ciudad, incluso vendían el famosísimo C4 un explosivo practico como potente y que en Japón era demasiado difícil de conseguir debido a su solventura y complicada elaboración, además de que otro país había elaborado dicho explosivo. Noto que la cantidad de dinero para adquirir al menos los 20 kilos que necesitaba para hacer mierda la fábrica de la familia Satou era exorbitante tanto así que como mucho le tomaría como 5 días en acabar y robar dinero a las células de dicha familia mafiosa.

—También necesitare unas cuantas balas —Ken planeaba su siguiente golpe de manera minuciosa—. Después de todo no puedo usar mucho mis habilidades por culpa del juramento mágico de Sona, terminaría huyendo antes de consumar lo que me propuse.

No era estilo de Ken usar armas de fuego, pero desgraciadamente había tenido la desagradable experiencia cuando en sus tiempos libres quiso experimentar el tiempo máximo que duraba con las cadenas mágicas restringiendo sus movimientos, por desgracia para él, las cadenas no solo hacían eso, sino que también tenían una segunda función y esa era el drenar su energía vital, cuanto más tiempo estaban las cadenas, perdía sus fuerzas rápidamente. Después de todo al ver a una desnuda Serafall a su lado cuando este había perdido muchas energías al punto de hacerlo desfallecer, le hizo plantearse la idea de irse con cautela con respecto al sello de restricción de poder.

—Tan solo recordar esa escena me causa muchos escalofríos —Ken rápidamente se estremecía mientras recordaba perfectamente el rostro de lujuria de la Maou cuando habían quedado solos y acostados en la misma cama—. Debo dejar de pensar en eso, es lo mejor.

Estaba absorto en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió lentamente. Ken apretó los dientes con fuerza después de todo si su ama lo sorprendía con las manos en la masa sus planes se irían al carajo, sin embargo al notar a la valquiria quien lo miraba con poco menos que melancolía le tranquilizo a medias, sin decoro alguno retiro el cable de conexión y apago su computadora, aunque confiaba plenamente en Rossweise podía caber la posibilidad de que alguien más se enterara que estaba usando el internet de la escuela para entrar a la web profunda, lo cual, inminentemente causaría su despido y sobre todo un sermón monumental por parte de Sona.

—Weiss-sensei ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Pregunto lo más amable que pudo, pero la valquiria notaba que el tono de voz de su amigo era demasiado forzado— ¿Sabías de antemano que el personal no autorizado no puede estar en esta sala?

Al escuchar ese tono tan carente de emociones por parte de su compañero hizo que un nudo partiera en dos la garganta de la afligida servidora del Valhalla, cuyos hermosos pero apagados ojos azules amenazaban de brotar amargas y silenciosas lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué, Kaneki-san? ¿Porque no me dejas ayudarte? ¿Por qué me apartas de ti? —La valquiria comenzó a reprocharle inmediatamente, después de todo durante estas últimas semanas el ghoul se había comportado mucho más frio y aislado, además no había cumplido la promesa que le hizo la última vez que se vieron—. ¿Por qué últimamente hay silencio entre nosotros?

Ken tragó saliva mientras el peso de la culpabilidad se asomó por primera vez en su corazón, nuevamente se estaba comportando de una manera egoísta tal como sucedió cuando abandonó Anteiku y se lanzó en la refriega contra la CCG; sabía de antemano que ese curso de acción era bastante problemático y autodestructivo; llevándose siempre a la gente alrededor suyo como daño colateral.

―Hablaremos después ―Ken quiso dejar el asunto zanjado pero mantenía el tono amable en su voz –. Te prometo que te contaré todo a su tiempo.

De súbito, se paró del escritorio de Sona para acompañar a la valquiria para salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil sin mirarla de soslayo, porque sentía que si confrontaba a su amiga más cercana, su voluntad flaquearía y evidentemente cantaría como un canario y quizás eso estropearía sus planes

―Por favor te pido que salgas inmediatamente ―Con suavidad el joven maestro tomo de la mano a Rossweisse para llevarla hasta la salida.

Rossweisse apretó sus manos. El recibir esa respuesta tan indiferente por parte del pelinegro fue mucho más duro de lo que pensaba, bajo su cabeza por un ínfimo instante mientras todo el esfuerzo que le suponía contener la tristeza que flaqueaba a cada segundo que estaba cerca de demonio-ghoul, cuando menos, quería liberar a gritos para confortar tan sólo un poco su terrible angustia.

―Sé que no has estado bien desde aquella vez, lo sé muy bien. ―Rossweisse trataba en vano de hacer reaccionar al pelinegro― Y realmente no sabes cuánto deseo ayudarte, de no dejarte solo, sé que no confías mucho en las personas, pero no puedes hacer las cosas por ti mismo - Las palabras de la valquiria cada vez más sonaban quebradas. ―Ken, no me apartes por favor.

―Ya basta Ross. ―Habló con voz apenas audible, casi cortando de golpe el discurso de la valquiria. Los ojos de Rossweisse aumentaron ante la nueva herida que recibía su corazón―. Te dije que hablaremos más al rato.

Kaneki se sentía mal, demasiado mal, sabía perfectamente que su absurda venganza está fracturando cada vez más el vínculo que tenía con la peli plateada, de hecho era la única persona que se había comportado tan amable con él, la única en darle tantas atenciones y la única que le brindo su amistad y eso le molestaba, le molestaba el contemplar la forma con la cual le está pagando tantas atenciones que ella tenía con él; Por un momento le paso por la cabeza contarle lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos pero recordó de súbito las palabras de aquel hombre invalido " _Sería una pena que le pasara algo a ella_ " esas palabras habían quedado grabadas en su mente, no debía arriesgarla a ella, no después en el colosal enrolló en que se había metido, sería más inhumano arrastrarla por culpa de sus cruentas decisiones.

―Ken-san por favor. ―Suplico la ex asistente de Odín en un tono lo suficientemente audible, con la mirada vidriosa e intentando sonreír, cosa que lo hacía sentir al ex investigador aún más culpable ─.Déjame ayudarte. ―Ken pensó que se quebraría en pedazos cuando creyó leer temor en sus hermosas facciones de la valquiria.

No pudo soportarlo más. Al ver el delicado estado de su compañera a fin de cuentas hizo que abandonara ese semblante frio, por alguna razón no podía mantener estado cerca de ella, sentía que de alguna forma le hacía daño y la sensación de lastimar a una persona tan buena le provocaba mucha intranquilidad, un repelús tan desagradable en todo su ser… y fue ahí fue donde realmente comprendió el daño que estaba causando con sus acciones. Un brusco remordimiento ascendió por su rostro hasta sacudir su cabeza, como un panal de abejas africanas enfurecidas al haberles quitado su miel.

―Rossweisse… ─Ken hablo con aire triste, bajando la mirada porque no sabía cómo sincerarse a su amiga―. Lamento tanto que salgas lastimada por culpa de mis acciones ―El ghoul sostuvo de manera delicada las finas manos de la valquiria. ―Desgraciadamente es algo que debo hacer… Y es por eso que yo no puedo involucrarte en nada… porque si por mi culpa a ti te pasa algo… yo… no creo poder soportarlo…

La mensajera del Valhalla sentía que la sangre le hervía y se le acumulaba en el rostro. Las piernas tantearon con fallarle y dejarla caer, había quedado absorta en la mirada de ken y sus palabras, y comenzó a respirar más a prisa cuando notó sus fuertes manos cubriendo las propias.

―Ke-ken… ─A duras penas Rossweisse pudo hablar ―Ken

Sentía que su corazón le había dado un vuelco enorme y por un momento esa tristeza que sentía había desaparecido, dejándose llevar por sus acciones aparto sus manos con las del ghoul y le abrazo fuertemente, acariciando sus cabellos, Ken ahora sentía las mismas sensaciones que sintió su compañera cuando había tomado sus manos, realmente eso toco su corazón, porque nunca antes alguien le había dado esa muestra de cariño, el abrazo de la valquiria calmo sus tormentosos pensamientos.

―Eso no me importa. ―Rossweisse continuaba acariciando el suave cabello de ken ―.Lo único que quiero es que confíes en mí, que me dejes aliviar esa tristeza que tanto te persigue. ―Ken mordió sus labios, pero seguiría firme en su decisión, sabía que la valquiria hacia un último esfuerzo a la desesperada para hacerlo recapacitar, lamentablemente, su decisión ya la había tomado y no retrocedería.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que la campanada que daba por terminado la hora donde los asesores de cada clase ponían al tanto a los alumnos sobre las actividades a realizar en el día, Ken vio como Rossweisse mostraba mejoría en su semblante pero el deje de tristeza aún era perceptible en su rostro, coloco su frente contra la de ella mientras sin decirse ninguna palabra, si alguien los viera en ese momento pensaría que estaban besándose pero era simplemente un gesto para mantenerse cercanos.

― ¿Te has calmado un poco? ―La torre de Sona hablo con tranquilidad.

― Si ―La peli plateada respondió suavemente mientras se separaron levemente para mirarse fijamente―. Esperaré a que cumplas tu promesa

Ken se mantuvo en silencio y asintió a la petición de la valquiria mientras esta se separó de la torre de Sona, con una discreta sonrisa abandono la sala del consejo dejando sólo a Kaneki sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar reprenderse por lo estúpido que estaba siendo pero el mismo se engañaba con que el fin justifica los medios. Vio su reloj solamente para notar que tenía unos pocos minutos antes de su siguiente clase, alisto sus cosas y estuvo a punto de abandonar la sala para encontrarse con cierta peón frente a él.

Si su mirada matara, esa infortunada jovencita ya estaba más que enterrada.

* * *

Genshirou Saji estaba más que molesto, últimamente no comprendía para nada al segundo miembro masculino del grupo; por instantes Ken se mostraba tolerante y hasta cierto grado amable con ellos; pero otras veces simplemente se comportaba como un verdadero bastardo a toda regla. ¿Qué fue lo que su querida kaichou vio en él?

Claro era un ghoul en extremo poderoso, pero era intratable y un tanto brusco en sus acciones; pero no podía negar que era bueno en varios aspectos. El secretario del consejo estudiantil estaba sentado en compañía de su colega del grupo Gremory, Issei por su parte miraba de soslayo cada gruñido que soltaba el portador de la cuatro piezas de Vrtria, ellos dos no eran malos amigos ni tampoco los mejores, pero compartían ciertas similitudes que hicieron que naciera cierta rivalidad amistosa.

― Saji ― con un tanto de pena el castaño trataba de iniciar una conversación – ¿Se trata otra vez de ese bastardo?

― Si ― contestaba secamente el peón de Sona ― .Ken-san nos corrió de la sala del consejo

― ¿Y por qué lo hizo? ― Issei estaba curioso por las palabras de Saji.

― Ese es el problema, no lo sé – el otro castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¿Acaso no puede confiar en nosotros?

Esa petición le resultaba un tanto extraña para el peón de Rias Gremory, ya que creía que su compañero odiaba al maestro de literatura. Un sentimiento en común que el resto de los demonios de ambas cortes tenían sobre Ken Kaneki, Pero a diferencia del grupo de Rias, los miembros de la corte de Sona buscaban de alguna forma entablar el compañerismo necesario con el huraño joven, ya que reconocieron su valía en diferentes misiones que tuvieron antes de las fiestas navideñas.

Ken era alguien que se podía considerar con ética profesional, algo que sorprendió todos ellos por la extrema seriedad y dedicación a la hora de exterminar demonios como también en completar los contratos asignados. Esa forma de ser, fue un duro golpe para ellos al notar que pese a prácticamente considéralos algo menos que una piedra en el camino, podían depender de su ayuda en casos extremos.

Claro después, el pelinegro mitad ghoul-demonio les restregaba sus fallas durante el resto de la semana.

Pero gracias a esas críticas lentamente empezaron a mejorar en su desempeño, tanto así que decidieron ser más tolerantes con la actitud pedante que era inherente en la personalidad de la segunda torre del grupo.

― Bueno, hay veces que es mejor no meterse en los asuntos de los demás aunque queramos ― .Saji parpadeo varias veces ante la increíble sabiduría que demostraba su similar en esos momentos ―.Además quien sabe en qué cosas estará metido.

― Entiendo que tengas resentimiento en contra de Ken-san ― Ahora era el Sekiryuutei quien parpadeaba constantemente ― .Quizás tenga una personalidad del carajo pero no es mala persona

― Katase comenta lo mismo ―El castaño portador del boosted gear se rascaba la cabeza ― Y de hecho Irina se lleva bien con él… bueno eso creo.

La compleja personalidad de Ken era un misterio total y no importaba cuanto se esforzaran por comprenderle simplemente había cosas que el propio ghoul no mostraba en público, lo único claro que sabían era que le tomaba bastante aprecio y cariño a las personas que lograban adentrarse en la vida de su compañero, unos fueron los Ichinose y la otra era Rossweisse.

― Por cierto, ¿has notado que Rossweisse-san está bastante distraída? ―El comentario de Saji llamó la atención de Issei ―.Vamos se olvidó por completo de la clase el día de ayer

― Lo he notado ―El Sekiryuutei estaba bastante intrigado por los descuidos de su compañera ― .Le hemos preguntado qué le pasa pero simplemente responde que está bien.

― No me mal entiendas pero creo que la angustia de ella está vinculada ―El secretario del consejo hizo una pausa ―…con Ken-san.

― ¡Con ese tipo! ― El enfado en Issei se hizo presente ― ¡¿Estás seguro?!

― ¡Oye! sé que eres un idiota ―La mirada de escepticismo era evidente en el portador de Vrtria― .Pero a leguas se nota que ella esta clavada con él.

Aquella declaración hizo nacer un oscuro y turbio sentimiento en el portador del Boosted Gear, uno que le llevaría a cometer un acto por demás idiota.

* * *

El estado de animo de Sona estaba por los suelos, primeramente por los eventos recientes donde la maldad que habitaba en Kuoh estaba pasando por momentos tensos y peligrosos; lo que conllevaba más trabajo para ella y Rias, segundo por el extraño comportamiento que presentaba su segunda torre, el joven maestro desaparecía después de sus reportes y nadie sabía su paradero. Estaría enfadada con él pero sencillamente no faltaba a su trabajo y su desempeño no disminuía en nada.

Solamente esperaba que no estuviera inmiscuido en algo peligroso y sobre todo perjudicial para ella; suspiro sonoramente mientras admiraba fijamente el bento que tenía en su regazo, el apetito en general disminuía de acuerdo a su estado de humor, por eso jugaba con los vegetales como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Rias estaba en un estado similar que Sona, pero su preocupación estaba sobre su Torre, Rossweisse se había distanciado un poco de las actividades del club y casi nunca estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todas las demás miembros del grupo estaba preocupadas por la valquiria pero por más que le preguntaban recibían la misma respuesta por parte de ella.

" _Me encuentro bien… gracias por preguntar"_

La sonrisa que seguía tras esa respuesta era de por sí más forzada y falsa; activando las alarmas de todas ellas con respecto a la salud mental de la joven peli plateada, pero poco podían hacer por ella, simplemente mirar esperando que se acercará a pedirles ayuda; aunque eso conllevara que se involucraran con la torre de Sona. Miraba de soslayo a su amiga de la infancia llevada por la curiosidad se atrevió a preguntarle lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

― ¿Qué ocurre Sona? ―La mencionada miro a la pelirroja atentamente ― .Veo que ni siquiera has tocado tu almuerzo

― La verdad es que no tengo hambre ― Rias se preocupó por el tono de voz que empleo la heredera de los Sitri ―. Esta mañana hablé con el director y me notifico que toda actividad extracurricular queda suspendida hasta que la situación con la familia Satou se calmé

― Escuche sobre eso – la joven Gremory suspiro sonoramente. ―La situación es de por sí delicada… pero debes de recordar que nuestras leyes impiden que nos involucremos en asuntos humanos.

― Lo recuerdo ― Sona miraba nuevamente su almuerzo ― .Pero me temo que Ken se meta de lleno en algo problemático

― ¿Acaso sabes algo? – el interés en el tema se acrecentó en la pelirroja ― .Porque de ser así debes de ponerle un alto

― Solo son suposiciones mías – la pelinegra dio un leve bocado a su comida – El juramento limita muchos sus habilidades y claramente lo que está atacando a los Satou es algo humano.

La seguridad en los hechos que Sona tenía fue motivo suficiente para que Rias no se metiera más en el asunto, claro que la semilla de la duda estaba presente en su amiga; ya que Ken demostraba de lo que era capaz aun limitado en sus capacidades por el juramente de fidelidad.

―Está bien Sona – la pelirroja sonrió tratando de calmar el estado de ánimo de su amiga – Solo por curiosidad en el caso de que tu torre esté involucrada ¿qué harás?

Sona miraba al rostro sonriente de Rias, sin duda aquella pregunta tocaba un punto sensible en todo el panorama completo, ¿Qué haría en caso de que Ken Kaneki estuviera involucrado? Nunca contemplo la posibilidad de tal locura, pero con lo extremo que podía ser el mitad ghoul, ese escenario era el que más posibilidades tenia de ocurrir, por eso deseaba dejarle el beneficio de la duda a sabiendas de que tal vez ya estaba involucrado de manera personal.

Sopesar las consecuencias era algo que muy bien se le daba a la hermana menor de la Maou Leviatán, así que con toda seguridad sabia el curso de acción que debía de seguir. Su rostro se endureció casi al instante solamente para responder sin ningún remordimiento a la pregunta que Rias había planteado.

―De ser así lo declararé demonio renegado – la sorpresa en la heredera de los Gremory fue enorme ―. Violar las leyes del inframundo es una falta demasiado grave… por eso no dudaré en tomar esa acción

― ¿Estas segura de ello? ―Rias trataba de confirmar la respuesta que Sona había dado en ese instante ―.Puede que me caiga mal el tipo, pero no puedo negar su potencial como tu sirviente… rayos vale todo el sufrimiento que te ha hecho pasar.

―Tienes razón y te agradezco la preocupación – la pelinegra se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos un poco ―.Pero como heredera de una de las 72 familias fundadoras hay un deber y un protocolo que seguir - la joven demonio noble miraba hacia la nada aun limpiando sus anteojos – Me dolerá hacerlo pero debo de ser firme.

El silencio incomodo que siguió fue demasiado para el ambiente entre las dos amigas de la infancia, Rias mentalmente se reprendió por tal pregunta ya que el estado de animo de Sona descendió un poco más, muy dentro de ella espero que Ken no estuviera inmiscuido en el tema, ya que también involucraba bastante a su propia sirviente. Y viendo la salud mental que Rossweisse estaba teniendo se esperaría un desenlace fatal para la pobre valquiria.

* * *

Después de esa mini confrontación entre él y su amiga, no había cambiado nada. La situación-relación había quedado igual, de hecho durante esos 5 días la distancia entre ellos y la corte de su ama se había acrecentado más, pues se dedicó a cazar y a recolectar dinero para su siguiente golpe. Obviamente tenía conocimiento de ya levantar sospechas, debido a que su ama comenzaba a tratarlo con demasiada desconfianza y cautela, sin embargo había entrado demasiado profundo a la boca del lobo y ya no había manera de salir, salvo terminando todo lo que esos desgraciados habían empezado.

Sus planes para comprar el tan ansiado explosivo se retrasaron porque a fin de cuentas un contrato había salido exclusivamente para él, que para su pesar se vio obligado a cumplir y después inmiscuirse de lleno en sus asuntos. Con poco menos que apatía entregaba los resultados del pedido y como siempre, Sona revisaba los resultados de manera meticulosa.

―Como siempre, vuelves más pronto de lo esperado. ―Sona observaba la hoja de resultados que el ghoul le había traído―. Veo que te fue bien. ¿No ocurrió ninguna novedad? ―Preguntó la heredera de los Sitri con un tono aparentemente amablemente.

Ken sabía de antemano que ella sospechaba de sus actividades extracurriculares, pero se mantendría impasible hasta el último momento, en cierta forma le daba curiosidad de ver qué tan lejos llegaría el asunto.

―Podría decirse que todo estuvo bastante tranquilo. ―Respondió al mismo tiempo mientras se mantenía impasible, podía jurar que las miradas de sus compañeros estaban posadas en él. ―No tuve ningún problema, como podrás notar.

―Entiendo. ― la presidenta habló con tono solemne, para luego cambiar su semblante por uno más severo―. ¿Sabes? últimamente has desaparecido por estos días y curiosamente en las noticias han llegado más notas relacionadas con la familia Satou. Noticias donde ha habido más homicidios.

― ¿Que estas tratando de insinuar Sona? ―La presidenta continuaba con esa mirada severa, sin embargo Ken no parecía inmutarse.

―Yo no insinuó nada, solo veo y actuó conforme a los hechos ―La presidenta se había levantado de su lugar para acercarse a su torre―. Y por eso te pregunto ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante el tiempo que has estado ausente?

―No estoy obligado a responder a esa pregunta ―Alegó tajante el ex investigador, con su habitual tono de voz serio y profundo ―.Si no hay ningún problema con los resultados entonces procedo a retirarme.

Varias de las chicas querían reprocharle y cuando menos decirle unas cuantas verdades al ex investigador, sin embargo sorprendentemente Sona detuvo los ímpetus de sus sirvientes en el acto Sona había mantenido ese semblante de extrema seriedad, Genshiro Saji observaba con poco menos que pena al ex investigador después de todo había comprobado de nieva cuenta que para Ken solo eran unos estorbos y que dada a su condición estaba obligado a mantener conversación con ellos y a servir a Sona.

Ken procedió a retirarse de la sala de consejo estudiantil sin embargo Sona una vez más hablo haciendo que detuviera su andar de momento.

―Sabes que es lo que pasaría si me entero que tú has estado relacionado con todos esos homicidios… ―Ken Kaneki se mantenía de espaldas sin siquiera tomarse la molesta de mirar de soslayo a su ama ― ¿Lo sabes perfectamente verdad?

―Lo sé perfectamente… Sona ― Y esa fue su última palabra, abandono el salón del consejo estudiantil para preparar las cosas necesarias para su gran golpe.

En definitiva, sería un asunto que tendría que concretar en persona, tenía que averiguar lo que realmente estaba pasando, pues ya se había cansado de estar en la zozobra. Era hora de descubrir la verdad. Solamente un miembro de la corte de la heredera de los Sitri se mantuvo en silencio, algo que prácticamente pasó desapercibido para el resto del grupo, había cierto deje de temor en su rostro pero mantuvo la calma para aparentar normalidad a su alrededor.

De alguna manera esta persona en particular sería un factor determinante en el futuro de Ken Kaneki.

* * *

(Charlie Clouser - Kill mode)

Eran más de las 12 de la noche mientras revisaba los planos de la familia Satou, ya tenía los explosivos necesario y las municiones que necesitaría para abatir a los ocupantes de dicha fábrica… Las armas que había recolectado de todos los malvivientes que asesino yacían en su mesa, junto a una maleta con algo de dinero y el control remoto. Observando con tristeza el relicario que los Ichinose le habían obsequiado, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de sus acciones y estaba completamente seguro que en cualquier momento se convertiría en demonio renegado, poco le importaba ese hecho, pues al ser un demonio renegado las posibilidades de encontrar a sus amigos serian nulas.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizás era lo mejor, al fin desaparecería de este mundo, lo sentía mucho por Rossweisse pero a fin de cuentas debe aceptar su decisión, después de todo pronto estaría con las personas que más amaba en este mundo.

Por un instante se detuvo en sus acciones, realmente estaba siendo egoísta… fue cuando una presencia que bien conocía se hizo presente.

 _―¡Ah! mi dulce Kaneki –_ la suave voz de Eto Yoshimura se escuchó detrás de él _– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!_

Emergiendo de entre las sombras de su departamento la figura de la mujer apareció elegantemente mientras que Kaneki le daba la espalda, su sonrisa burlona adornaba el hermoso rostro de aquella ghoul, no obstante Ken nunca se dio la vuelta para encararle, no necesitaba hacerlo ya que sabía que esta misma era una manifestación de la culpa que venía a castigarle por su actos.

 _―Has sido muy malo conmigo_ – Eto caminaba tranquilamente hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se encontraba el atormentado maestro _– Enterrandome en lo más profundo de ti… como no hacerlo cuando aparentemente eres feliz –_ aquella declaración tensó por completo el cuerpo del pelinegro _– Egoista, siempre egoísta… - con sus delgados brazos se afianzó al cuerpo de Ken – Y ahora nuevamente estas frente al abismo de la desesperación, me pregunto ¿vale la pena toda esta cruzada?_

Apretó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras se mantenía en silencio escuchando con atención las palabras de aquel fantasma que su mente creó como una última línea de defensa para hacerle entrar en razón.

 _―¿Porque te interesa tanto la venganza? –_ con voz cantarina la joven mostraba cierta burla ante las acciones de la torre de Sona _– No eran tus abuelos, vamos solamente los conocías por poco tiempo y ahora como un héroe trágico hechas por la borda tu segunda vida o… ¿sería la tercera? –_ se separó de él ignorando por completo si recibía una respuesta directa – _¡Ah pobre Ross-chan! Qué pena que se haya enamorado de un bastardo egoísta como tú… pobre Hinami… pobre Touka… esperando por la ayuda de alguien quien solo ve por si mismo_

Ken se dio la vuelta completamente enfadado mientras su puño estaba preparado para agolpear a Eto, quien desapareció al instante, su suave risa llenaba cada centímetro de su departamento de alguna manera logró el objetivo que se propuso al hacer reaccionar a Ken Kaneki, quien por un instante realmente vio el peso de sus acciones. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás… solamente le restaba continuar con su venganza.

Observó su arsenal de cuchillos militares tenía una pistola y un revolver blanco, por ultimo conservaba esa escopeta que le había robado a ese cantinero del four roses, suspirando con cansancio, procedió a cargar sus poderosas armas con los municiones necesarios, y tomándose el tiempo necesario para que las armas quedaran listas y preparadas.

―Los preparativos están listos ―Dijo ken dando una última calada a sus armas de fuego ―Es hora.

Y entonces salió de su departamento, no sin antes ver el rostro sonriente de Eto tras cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Ken había arribado a la fábrica en uno de los autos robados de las múltiples células, la edificación era grande tenía que admitirlo, así que sin mediar palabra bajo del automóvil para acercarse a los custodios que resguardaban aquel lugar. Sin embargo, la presencia de Kaneki no pasó desapercibida. Los dos vigilantes observaron con sorpresa al intruso, si intruso, porque se supone que no debía de haber forma o manera de que alguien conociera el paradero de la fábrica, los dos hombres sacaron sus respectivas armas para acabar con el extraño visitante pero no contaban con los reflejos sobre naturales de la segunda torre de Sona, que sin compasión alguna termino estrellando sus cabezas en los muros que protegían la fábrica terminando así con sus vidas.

Miro fijamente la puerta que le impedía ingresar al lugar, se detuvo unos instantes solo para que la imagen de sus amigos de Anteiku apareciera en su mente después para ser reemplazados por sus subordinados de CCG, y finalmente por la figura del grupo de Sona. Afilo su mirada para levantar su puño para dar rienda suelta a la ira que le embargaba en esos momentos. Una ultima imagen lleno su mente, antes de que su golpe conectara con la puerta… el rostro afligido de una solitaria valquiria.

 **[Tokyo Ghoul √A OST - Glassy Sky]**

 ** _How many days have passed like this?_**

 ** _This city the crowd is fading, moving on_**

 ** _I sometimes have wondered where you've gone_**

 ** _Story carries on_**

 ** _Lonely lost inside_**

 ** _I had this dream so many times_**

 ** _The moments we spent has past and gone away_**

Se escuchó un estruendo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, producido por la brusca forma en la que ken rompió la gigantesca reja de acero para accesar a la fábrica. En definitiva era una emboscaba perpetrada por solo un individuo, muchos pensaron que era un idiota por haber llegado solo, el cual inminentemente acabaría con su vida cual pobre niño novato envuelto en asuntos colosales y fuera de su imaginación.

―Pero qué demonios ―Varios guardias salieron mientras la alarma de la fábrica se había activado - ¡¿Qué puta madre está pasando?!

De hecho la alarma era demasiado ruidosa, por lo cual varios sujetos aparecieron en la entrada empuñando fuertemente sus fusiles para hacer rodear al intruso quien venía entrando calmadamente ignorando la delicada situación en que se había metido.

―Muy buenas noches caballeros ―Sonrió Ken con amabilidad no obstante era una manera de cortes de burlase de ellos.

Antes de desenfundar sus cuchillos y lanzarse al ataque. La masacre había comenzado. Se escuchaban toda clase de disparos mientras que la cuadrilla que se había reunido con anterioridad comenzaba a disminuir. Con gráciles pero brutales movimientos Ken acababa con la vida de varios mafiosos, lo curioso de eso es que debido a la conmoción varios disparaban al mismo tiempo sin embargo ninguna bala parecía impactar con el mitad ghoul-demonio, mientras que el sonido de los hombres siendo mutilados parecía como un réquiem macabro.

 ** _Could there be an end to this_**

 ** _What I'm feeling deep inside_**

 ** _You know there's no looking back_**

 ** _Glassy sky above_**

 ** _As long as I`m alive_**

 ** _You will be part of me_**

 ** _Glassy sky the cold_**

 ** _The broken pieces of me_**

― ¡ACABEN CON ESE DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA! ―Gritaba uno de los hombres mientras trataba de apuntar a una distorsionada silueta representada en Ken Kaneki―. Solo es un cabrón ¡UN MALDITO CABRON! ― se les hacía imposible ver como más y más hombres caían mientras que la Torre de Sona se mantenía de pie con bastante tranquilidad

―Un cabrón ―Repetía de manera fría el ex investigador mientras movía de manera profesional con su cuchillo que escurría de sangre ―.Se ve que ustedes son demasiado lentos e ignorantes ¿No les parece?

A muchos se les erizó la piel. Al aparente encargado le embargó una desagradable sensación que jamás habría querido percibir. De repente había llegado un tipo desconocido con una sonrisa psicópata quien en estos momentos estaba haciendo pedazos a sus hombres, que si bien disparaban y sabían repeler agresiones, no parecía servir de mucho.

— ¡21! ¡22! ¡23! —Exclamaba entre desequilibrados gritos cada vez que acababa con cada escoria.

 ** _The mystery of it I recall_**

 ** _Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall_**

 ** _I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know_**

 ** _Empty promises, shattered dreams of love_**

Hizo de todo lo que su perversa mente pudo concebir: arrancó brazos, aplastó cráneos entre sus manos, usó sus brazos a modo de filosas cuchillas para cortar por la mitad con movimientos horizontales, rompió cuellos, quebró columnas vertebrales. A otros los tomaba por la garganta y se las arrancaba como si estuviese hecha de gelatina. Fueron incontables aquellos a los que travesaba por el pecho con sus brazos. Muchas cabezas fueron cercenadas cuando el filo de su cuchillo hacia contacto en contra de sus cuellos.

El espectáculo era por demás horroroso y macabro. La sangre de los delincuentes había manchado tanto el duelo de las edificaciones, y como su ropa. Aunque quedaron varios hombres aun de pie les paso la idea de huir de inmediato, porque más cuerpos seguían cayendo sin vida y yacían a los pies del furioso ghoul. Y es que los hombres que servían al respetable hombre de negocios no se quedaban quietos, arremetían contra Ken disparando a diestra y siniestra, pero nada podían hacer. Era demasiado fácil para el sirviente de Sona acabar con esos pobres bastardos, para el era como hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

— 55 56 57… Y la cifra continúa en aumento— vociferaba Ken de manera indiferente

A lo lejos mientras veía como un hombre preparaba un lanza granadas. Cuando se escuchó el potente disparo noto que la granada se acercaba hacia el rápidamente, de forma magistral logro sostener dicho explosivo en pleno trayecto para simplemente holguear el traje de un desafortunado hombre que tenía enfrente para depositar la granada a punto de explotar que, después de patearlo por varios metros estalló llevándose consigo a unos varios hombres armados a su alrededor.

 ** _Sometimes I wonder what's beyond_**

 ** _I tried many times to make it up to you_**

 ** _Can somebody tell me what to do?_**

 ** _Thought we're meant to be_**

 ** _There's no going back_**

 ** _Time has already come_**

 ** _Sun is gone and no more shadows_**

 ** _Can't give up I know and this life goes on_**

 ** _I'll be strong I'll be strong `til I see the end_**

Solo habían quedado unos cuantos adversarios que inmediatamente huyeron despavoridos, obviamente Ken no iba a permitir que escaparan, así que abriendo uno de sus portafolios saco un arma de gran calibre, cuando escucho el sonido del seguro siendo liberado, le siguió la potente ráfaga de balas que lograron acabar con los pocos desgraciados que se habían dado a la fuga y quienes caían como simples costales de papas en el suelo. Y con ese último acto desalmado y cruel se acercó al auto donde había llegado minutos antes y saco los explosivos para detonar la fabrica

—Bien, ese fue el último — susurro Ken mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie escondido mientras caminaba por la inmensa pila de cadáveres y ese enorme charco de sangre —Seria problemático que alguien me viera ahora mismo.

Kuroka se había quedado en la oscuridad de las sombras mientras que con un costoso celular había grabado la masacre de la fábrica, decir que lo que experimentaba al ver a ese pelinegro acabar con esos humanos era similar a sentir un orgasmo seria quedarse corto, sus sentidos felinos le indicaba que el hombre era perfecto para concebir crías, seguramente sus hijos tendrían buen linaje. Se relamió los labios al parecer ese acto cruel no inmuto a la nekoshou en lo absoluto, había ocurrido justo todo lo contrario.

—Creo que es matenyal de buena calinyad —Kuroka sonría satisfactoriamente —Muéstrame que más puedes hacer Ken Kaneki.

 ** _Glassy sky above_**

 ** _As long as I survive_**

 ** _You will be part of me_**

 ** _Glassy sky the cold_**

 ** _The broken pieces of me_**

 ** _Glassy sky above,_**

 ** _Covers over me, over me_**

El mencionado se había acercado lo suficiente al interior de la gran fábrica mientras dejaba sus portafolios con los explosivos plásticos. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a configurar el tiempo de la explosión y a unir los cables necesarios, estratégicamente había colocado el dispositivo explosivo en unas estructuras de metal, ya que gracias a los componentes de dicho material harían que la explosión fuese más intensa. Cuando activo la secuencia para que el explosivo hiciera su magia, salió inmediatamente de ahí, fue así como había quebrado su corazón y sucumbido al abismo de la venganza.

Ya estaba hecho Ken Kaneki había ejecutado una parte de lo que se propuso de la forma más despreciable, sin embargo dentro de poco aprendería que la venganza siempre terminan destruyéndote a ti y arrastrando a los que amas a una segura perdición tal y como esa fábrica que desaparecía en una magnánima explosión sacudiendo gran parte de la zona que yacía a su alrededor.

Lo ambarinos ojos de la hermana mayor de Koneko se abrieron lo suficiente para mostrar sorpresa en su rostro, su sonrisa había crecido conforme las llamas bailaban entre los escombros de lo que había sido aquella fábrica, si la información que Vali obtuvo era la correcta, la Torre de Sona sería declarado como demonio renegado en el acto, no podía esperar tal desenlace ya que eso les permitiría reclutarlo en su grupo. Y porque no hacerlo… todos ellos eran los paría a la mayoría de los ojos del inframundo.

* * *

Sona Sitri fue despertada muy tarde esa noche, debido a las órdenes del director toda actividad extracurricular estaba cancelada y aunque ellos eran demonios tenían que mantener un perfil bajo acatando las ordenes; esas eran las ordenes desde que tenía uso de memoria, así era como le educaron desde pequeña. Por eso ponía mucho énfasis en seguir los lineamientos y mantener el orden. La joven heredera de los Sitri aun daba señales de adormilamiento y realmente no esperaba tener una visita a esas horas.

Por eso de su sorpresa de percatarse de la presencia de un caído de Grigori, quien traía un mensaje para ella de parte de Azazel.

Y eso le provocó preocupación el cual mando la carajo el resto de su noche, Ken por su parte estaba sentado en la oscuridad de su departamento, mirando fijamente la cena que Rossweisse le había preparado ese mismo día… eso provocó nuevamente un malestar en lo profundo de su estómago y una punzada en el corazón, se levantó de su asiento y admiró el cielo estrellado que estaba sobre la ciudad; pensaba en muchas cosas y a la vez deseaba no hacerlo.

Vio de soslayo uno de los tantos folletos que repartió como una de sus primeras encomiendas, el papel negro y la marca de los Sitri estaba en uno de lados mientras que otro tenía escrito una publicidad que podía considerarse engañosa, pero que en realidad era bastante acertada. Su atención estaba puesta en el papel, para suspirar pesadamente y tomar uno de ellos con su mano.

― Me pregunto si funcionaran con demonios – hablaba con cierta curiosidad – No puedo ser más idiota de todos modos…

Imprimió un poco de su energía mágica dándole vida al círculo de invocación, no sabía quién acudiría a su llamado pero mientras no fuese Sona o Tsubaki, todo iría bien, la persona que apareció frente a Kaneki fue alguien que no se esperaba pero en definitiva le sería de gran ayuda; claro si lograba convencerla por las buenas o por las malas.

Los ojos negros se posaron en los verdes temerosos de aquel que había sido llamado, el ambiente era tenso entre ellos dos, pero Ken le sonrió de manera genuina con la esperanza de calmarle lo suficiente para que no huyera de su presencia.

― Sé que sonará raro venir de mí – el pelinegro hablo suavemente llamando la atención de la otra persona – pero necesito contarte algo muy importante… y realmente espero que me guardes el secreto

Asintiendo en silencio, la persona y Ken se quedaron mirándose unos instantes solamente para que ambos tomasen asiento en aquella sala. Fue así como alguien por fin se enteró de la verdad tras las acciones que la segunda torre de Sona en los últimos días.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, podía sentirse como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir y esa sensación se extendió en cada uno de los alumnos que se acercaban a las puertas principales de la academia de Kuoh; como se dieron cuenta de eso, realmente fue muy simple ya que la única persona que estaba en la entrada era nada más y nada menos que Tsubaki Shinra, verla sola revisando con meticulosidad a cada uno que ingresaba fue algo extraño, ya que usualmente la presidenta del consejo siempre estaba a su lado.

Sona estaba impaciente en la sala del Club de Ocultismo, no por el hecho de estar en el territorio de Rias y menos cuando ella claramente no estaba en el lugar, sino por la persona que también estaba sentada a su lado, mostrando la misma impaciencia de la propia heredera de los Sitri.

Rossweisse habia recibido la visita de otro ángel caído casi al salir de su departamento, algo que la tomó por sorpresa pero que también le llenó de miedo y preocupación; siguió las indicaciones que recibió por parte de aquel mensajero para aparecerse en la sala del club de ocultismo, sus ojos se abrieron al notar la presencia de Sona quien también mostraba la misma sorpresa de la valquiria.

Ahora estaban las dos esperando por aquel quien les mando a llamar, el silencio que le rodeo fue bastante incómodo pero este duró poco ante el arribo de Azazel. El semblante que mostraba el asesor del club de ocultismo era uno bastante serio, algo que hizo que ambas demonios se sintieran preocupadas ante lo que el "ángel de los sacrificios" deseaba tratar con ellas.

― Veo que ambas comparten la puntualidad – el comentario que dio el pelinegro con un par de mechones rubios no sonaba como una broma – Es bueno, con esto podemos avanzar rápidamente

―¿Qué ocurre Azazel-sama? – Sona rápidamente recuperó su compostura y agudizó su mirada – No es común que me mandes a llamar tan temprano

―Bueno… hay un asunto delicado que quiero tratar contigo – el angel caído contestaba a la pregunta de Sona – Ya que concierne a tu segunda torre

Un frio recorrió la espalda de la heredera de los Sitri, sensación que Rossweisse compartió con ella, sin notar las reacciones de la valquiria… la joven presidenta del consejo apretaba su falda de manera discreta, acto que no pasó desapercibido con alguien como Azazel.

―Deben saber la delicada situación que está ocurriendo en Kuoh – ambas demonios asintieron en silencio – Bien, hace unas horas recibí un video que pedí especialmente que me grabaran… teniendo un resultado… desagradable – Azazel se apoyó en el escritorio que usualmente usaba Rias – Decidí que lo mejor era que ustedes dos lo viesen, en especial tu Sona – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se tensó al ser llamada por su nombre

Esperó unos instantes midiendo las reacciones tanto de Rossweisse como de Sona, chasqueo los dedos para que una pantalla mágica apareciera frente a las dos demonios, quienes estuvieron atentas a lo que se proyectaba en ella. Cada minuto que duro la grabación fue una tortura para las dos jóvenes que estaba mirando, Rossweisse se llevaba las manos a la boca mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Sona por su parte supo controlar mejor sus emociones, no obstante podía verse un deje de decepción mezclada con medio y un profundo sentimiento de fracaso. Pese a sus esfuerzos incontables a fin de cuentas fallo, fallo como líder y fallo como hija, no quería aceptarlo pero Rias, su padre y Serafall estaban en lo cierto.

Todo lo que le habían dicho sobre los ghoul era cierto, ver la masacre que Ken Kaneki habia cometido la noche anterior confirmaba las palabras que ella misma se negaba a creer… reencarnarlo fue un error, un grave error, error que muy pronto corregiría, pues ahora mismo cuando saliera de la sala del club de ocultismo, convertiría al segador en un demonio renegado para que otros le dieran caza, no podía dejar que Ken siguiera cometiendo estos actos.

―Sé que esto es difícil de digerir, pero así son las cosas ―Concluyó el angel caído, observando a una valquiria destrozada y a una heredera estoica a pesar de tener un profundo sentimiento de decepción―. Ya ha matado a muchas personas y no tiene intenciones de detenerse - Azazel suspiro mientras medito unos segundos sus palabras - por suerte, las personas que han muerto estan vinculadas con la familia Satou pero aun así... es necesario ponerle un alto.

―Entiendo ―respondió la heredera del clan Sitri ya que Rosseweisse seguía en estado de shock―. Creí haberme esforzado todo este tiempo, puse todo de mi parte pero he fracasado, no solo como heredera del clan sitri o como líder de corte, he fracasado como demonio.

Se levantó de su asiento lista para dirigirse a la salida. Ante la mirada impasible de Azazel y los sollozos de la valquiria

―En lo que a mí me concierne en cuanto salga esta habitación será catalogado como demonio renegado, informare de esta situación a onee-sama para que se encargue de eliminarlo.

Ken miraba con curiosidad aquel paquete que estaba frente a su puerta, sin remitente alguno que pudiera decirle quien se lo enviaba, lo movio varias veces tratando de discernir su contenido con la esperanza de que no fuese un explosivo, aunque claro eso no le mataría; pero sería un dolor de cabeza ver como su departamento desaparecía. Lo colocó en su mesa para abrirlo con tranquilidad, una vez que quito la cinta plástica, abrió la tapa para ver algo que el mismo no se esperaba volver a tener en su poder. Estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas mientras tomaba con manos temblorosas algo que simplemente debía haber sido sepultado bajo concreto.

Su vieja mascara estaba de nuevo a su lado… recordándole que a veces el pasado regresa para joderte el presente.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Hola a todos... sorprendidos ¿verdad?, bien a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización de este proyecto colaborativo pero ya era necesario darles su dosis, bien ya estamos llegando al climax de este arco, espero que sea de su agrado porque en el proximo capitulo se esperan grandes sorpresas, sin mas que decir disfruten leerlo como nosotros escribirlo. P.D. : Ya sabe la mitad de los créditos es para Bellzador.**_

* * *

 **[Hiroyuki Sawano: Vers (Piano versión)] Voz de Sona  
**

 _ **Nuevamente estas solo... y no puedo ayudarte**_

 _ **Tus decisiones conllevan consecuencias... aunque estas terminen lastimando a otros**_

 _ **¿Cuando dejaras de usar esa máscara?**_

 _ **¿Cuando dejaras de pasearte por la orilla del abismo?**_

 _ **¿Cuando dejaras permitirnos acercarnos a tí?**_

 _ **Oblivion Re: Mask of Soltitude**_


	8. Mask of Soltitude

El sendero de la mafia es difícil y mortífero, para algunos, claro. Estar sentado en un sillón todos los días y fumar puros no parece una misión ni dura ni complicada, hasta que llega el momento de matar. Porque esa es su función principal, matar. Realmente no importa a quién o qué maten, a los de otra mafia, a un político, a un religioso, un perro. Aunque, hay una cosa mala en todo esto, si eres mafioso, tienes que saber que van a matarte, no sabes el dónde, cuándo y el cómo, es lo peor de la mafia, tienes que vigilar todos tus movimientos y estar atento las 24 horas del día si quieres mantenerte vivo, puede que ése sea el único punto débil, o puede que no. Los mafiosos siempre son gente de familia y los Satou no eran una excepción.

Se dio un baño y se vistió con la ropa de marca que una de las encargadas le había dejado encima de la cama. Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el amplio salón. Se tumbó en el sofá y encendió la tele, esperando que aquella mañana hicieran algo mejor que la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior. Pero no, siempre era lo mismo. Su vida era así, una rutina aburrida. Solamente ese sentimiento de vacío y aburrimiento desaparecía cuando mataba personas.

Él llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana, observando la nota televisiva donde la informe de primera plana era la destrucción de la fábrica de su padre que había ocurrido hace un día, deseaba saber quién era el responsable para arrancarle los ojos con sus manos, puesto que en realidad fue un golpe duro para todos los de su familia, apretando con fuerza la pequeña copa de vidrio se levantó de su lujoso sillón y sin más la aventó contra la pared más cercana. Mientras observaba como el líquido escurría en la pared, empezó a oír diferentes voces, no se trataban de los jóvenes que conformaban su banda, eran hombres maduros, los hombres de su padre.

Escucho como la puerta tocaban fuertemente, así que rodando los ojos se dirigió para abrirla.

—Jin-sama, es bueno encontrarlo a esas horas —dijo un hombre de lentes oscuros y un elegante traje mientras pasaba a la habitación sin consideración alguna, podría jurar que olía a tabaco, menta y vino. —Gozaburo-sama quiere verlo en este instante, por lo tanto deberá acompañarnos.

El joven con el tatuaje de un escorpión negro en su cuello resoplo con suma molestia, sabia más o menos el motivo por el que su padre lo estaba llamando, sin más remedio salió con los hombres enviados por Gozaburo Satou quienes ya habían preparado la camioneta en la cual Jin seria escoltado hasta llegar a la torre de la familia Satou ubicada en el centro de la ciudad.

—Padre —Dijo él con voz pausada entrando al despacho — ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Gozaburo Satou era un hombre de cabello blanco largo con un elegante traje italiano, su mirada era en si severa e intimidante, sin embargo gracias a la situación el hombre tenía un semblante más fuerte de lo ya usual, su rostro reflejaba el estrés que estaba pasando en esos momentos, cosa que no sorprendió para nada a Jin.

—Déjenos —Ordeno Gozaburo con tono fuerte mientras que sus hombres asienten con una respetuosa reverencia —.Supongo que ya sabes lo que está pasando.

Jin asintió de manera desinteresada, como si no le interesara nada en lo absoluto. Ante tal acción Gozaburo no pudo evitar estallar en ira.

— ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TUS ESTUPIDAS ACCIONES DESCUIDADAS HAN CAUSADO?! —Dando un manotazo en su escritorio, el chico solo dio un bostezo mientras sacudía su cabeza frenéticamente debido a lo fastidioso que se había tornado esta situación - SEGURAMENTE HICISTE UNA DE TUS TONTERIAS Y AHORA MIS HOMBRES ESTAN SIENDO MASACRADOS UNO POR UNO Y NO CONFORME CON ESO, MI PRECIOSA FABRICA HA SIDO DESTRUIDA.

—Eso ya lo sé —Contesto secamente—. Vi el noticiero de esta mañana.

—No me interrumpas Jin. —Gozaburo dio un fuerte manotazo a su escritorio—. El asunto es que alguien ha estado asesinando a mis hombres uno por uno y prácticamente los ha hecho pedazos —Jin se mantenía impasible a los reclamos de su padre mientras se servía una copa de vino. —Esto sucedió después de que asesinaste a los dueños de ese café.

Jin solo sonrió como un psicópata, el recordar aquella sublime escena donde los ancianos le mostraron un show lamentable fue similar a experimentar un orgasmo, ese era su enfermizo placer, matar a gente inocente especialmente a adultos mayores y a niños, de hecho el matar le hacía olvidarse de momento la vida sin sentido que llevaba a hasta ahora, pero gracias a un descuido prácticamente ha despertado a un monstruo sediento de venganza que en estos momentos está amenazando el bien de la familia.

—Muchas de mis células que operaban en contrabando por toda la ciudad han sido desarticuladas y los hombres que habían sido designados para mis negocios han sido asesinados sin piedad —Los ojos de Gozaburo estaban inyectados en ira —TAMBIEN EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO ME HA ROBADO BASTANTE DINERO ¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBA SENTIRME?!

—Cálmate un poco querido padre —Respondió Jin con una escueta sonrisa—. Apuesto a que puedo buscar al maricón de mierda quien ha hecho esto y acabar con él en cuestión de segundos.

—No comprendes nada verdad —De su escritorio el jefe de la famia Satou saco de su escritorio un sobre que posteriormente le lanzo a su hijo quien miraba algo desconcertado.

Jin enarco una ceja y movido por la curiosidad decidió echarle un vistazo a la hoja que le había dado su padre, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el testimonio de los dueños del le pait café, quienes habían dejado a ken Kaneki como su próximo heredero, pero lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, sino más bien el nombre en cuestión.

— ¡¿Sabes quién es Ken Kaneki?! ─Sus nudillos crujieron cuando empuñó la manos.─ Este tipo fue el responsable de atacar la prisión de cochlea hace 5 meses atrás, se le conoce por otro hombre, pero gracias a mis contactos pude averiguar de quien se trataba realmente. —Acomodándose su camisa Gozaburo prosiguió. —Por si no lo sabias, él es un investigador muy poderoso de la CCG, anteriormente el líder del escuadrón Quinx. —Gozaburo notaba que el imprudente de su hijo ignoraba por completo la delicada situación en la cual había comprometido a toda su familia —. Lo que quiero decir es que este tipo es un ghoul entrenado por la CCG y ahora está jodiéndonos a nosotros todo por tus imprudencias. TU PROVOCASTE TODO ESTO.

—JAJAJAJAJA —Jin Reía macabramente—. ¿Así que un ghoul eh? jamás había matado a un ghoul pero creo que es hora de explorar nuevos horizontes.

— ¡No! A partir de hoy las cosas se harán como yo diga —Gozaburo zanjo de inmediato, mientras que Jin hacia un gesto de inconformidad —Lo que quiero que hagas es que traigas ante mí, al cantinero del bar Four Roses, no puedo permitir más errores contigo porque yo termino pagando el precio y tus acciones deliberadas me cuestan mucho dinero. Así que ahora, sal de mi despacho, reúne a tu banda de inadaptados y vayan a ese bar al traerme al cantinero.

— ¿Al cantinero? —Pregunto Jin aun manteniendo su sonrisa de desquiciado—. ¿Para que quieres que te traiga al cantinero?

—Según mis fuentes —El furibundo Capo de la familia Satou resopló y tomó asiento, tratando de mantener la calma —.Él sabe muchas cosas que quiero averiguar, ya que el asesino de mis hombres hizo una visita a ese bar hace dos semanas atrás. – Tratando de calmarse un poco saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una botella de Whiskey y un vaso de vidrio —Primero que nada quiero confirmar si ese tipo llamado Ken Kaneki está detrás de todo esto y la única forma de saberlo es interrogando a ese cantinero —Sirviéndose un poco de la bebida vio fijamente al idiota de su hijo.

—De acuerdo —Respondió de forma desinteresada mientras salía del despacho.

Gozaburo estaba seguro de que esto se le había salido de las manos e inmediatamente ideo otro plan en mente. Notaba los folletos con el escudo de armas de la familia Sitri en ellos, estos estaban en su escritorio por debajo de unos libros, dependiendo de las respuestas que obtendría del pobre desgraciado que inminentemente acababa de ganarse una sentencia de muerte, pediría un poco de ayuda a lo sobrenatural si sus sospechas fuesen correctas.

* * *

La situación era un completo desastre, Sona se había detenido en la puerta del salón de ocultismo, de alguna forma no tenía fuerza para poder salir de allí mismo por su propio pie, con su fina audición escuchaba con atención los sollozos de Rossweisse, ella misma se sentía como una mierda por dentro, pero porque no hacerlo cuando todo lo que creía estaba por los suelos. Ella depositó su fe y confianza en Ken, él era la primera apuesta que hizo en toda su vida, ¿Por qué motivo lo hizo? No lo sabía ¿Por qué confió que la suerte trabajaría a su favor? Quizás porque pensó que era su turno de triunfar.

Ciertamente era una de las cosas que envidiaba de Rias, la suerte siempre estaba de su lado, primeramente su reina, una nephilim hija de un cadre, después su primer alfil; un damphir con un excelente sacred gear, su primer caballero; un sobreviviente de un experimento de la iglesia y con otro sacred gear poderoso, su primera torre una de las dos últimas de su especie, así iba agregando miembros poderosos a su corte, mientras que ella debía estudiar con dedicación y esmero para poder tener un equipo equilibrado; pero por un mero capricho se arriesgó en una sola pieza.

Y lamentablemente perdió la apuesta de manera épica… eso realmente le molestaba bastante.

— **Lo lamento** – susurro suavemente para que solamente la valquiria le escuchase perfectamente—. **En verdad lamento, lo que voy a hacer.**

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la maestra de historia, quien simplemente continuaba lamentándose por la situación en la que estaba metido Ken Kaneki, llevo una de sus manos al pomo de la puerta pero esta giró repentinamente sorprendiendo al presidenta del consejo, quien estaba en la puerta era su amiga de la infancia Rias Gremory.

La joven pelirroja no tuvo problemas en saber la situación, con una sola mirada supo de inmediato en lo que había derivado las acciones del molesto ghoul; Azazel mostraba un semblante tranquilo a pesar de que el mismo empeoro la situación, pero sus acciones estaban justificadas; lo que no se esperó fue la reacción propia de Rias.

—Azazel-sensei – los ojos aguamarina de la demonio noble estaban puestos en el ángel caído — ¿Por qué hizo todo esto?

—Era necesario que supieran las acciones de Kaneki-sensei —El hombre se levantó del escritorio con pereza – Bueno me voy, es una pena lo de Ken.

Antes de retirarse, Azazel miro de soslayo a Sona quien todavía tenía un semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

—Vali ha tomado interés en él —Aquellas palabras hicieron que la pelinegra el mirase fijamente—. Tal vez le una a su grupo.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, el maestro asesor del club de ocultismo dejo perplejos a todos los presentes, sin saber las verdaderas intenciones del "ángel de los sacrificios" vieron como este salía de la habitación.

—Sona, ¿Qué ha pasado? —La heredera de los Gremory estaba preocupada por el semblante de su amiga.

—No pasa nada… —La joven presidenta hablo de manera cortante.

Comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación del club, solamente para que Rias intentara detener su avance, cuando sintió como le tomaban del hombro, rápidamente Sona apartó su mano con suma violencia.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO PASA NADA! – Rias dio un respingo al ver los ojos molestos de su amiga de la infancia.

— ¡CLARO QUE TE PASA ALGO! –La pelirroja estaba más preocupada que molesta con Sona — ¡ES CLARO QUE LO QUE TE DIJO AZAZEL TE AFECTÓ!

— ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TE TIENEN QUE SALIR LAS COSAS BIEN?! – El grito de Sona saco de su tristeza a Rossweisse — ¡TODO LO HAS TENIDO FACIL EN LA VIDA! – Rias dio un paso atrás ante la hostilidad que mostraba la heredera de los Sitri - ¡TIENES PIEZAS QUE MUCHOS ENVIDIARIAN! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA MOVISTE ESE CULO TUYO PARA OBTENERLOS! – Con fuerza tocaba con su dedo índice el pecho de Rias — ¡YO TUVE QUE ESTUDIAR POR MESES PARA ARMAR UNA CORTE MAS O MENOS ACEPTABLE! – Las lágrimas rápidamente se empezaron a acumular en los ojos amatista de la hermana de Serafall —CUANDO POR FIN ME ATREVO A TOMAR UN RIESGO… ¡¿QUE CREES?! ¡TODO SE VA A LA MIERDA! ¡LO QUE MAS ME MOLESTA ES QUE TODOS TENIAN RAZON CON RESPECTO A ESE TIPO! —Lentamente su ira estaba bajando de intensidad —¡INTENTE HACER DE TODO PARA QUE ME ACEPTARA!… Intente que me viera como su amiga… realmente lo intente —Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos – Pe-pero no sirvió de nada, po-porque es un cabeza dura que no se abre a los demás.

—Sona… Y-yo –Rias estaba demasiado impresionada por el desplante de su amiga de la infancia – No, s-sé que decirte.

Era la primera vez que la estoica Sona Sitri rompía en llanto, su frustración y sobre todo decepción hicieron mella en su fuerte coraza que ahora lloraba abiertamente en el suelo del salón del club de ocultismo, sin darse cuenta cada miembro de sus respectiva cortes arribaban completamente asustados por lo gritos de la presidenta del consejo. Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de todos al ver el deplorable estado de Sona y también las lágrimas de secas en el rostro de Rossweisse.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que la joven pelinegra se calmara un poco, recuperando su compostura se levantó del suelo, su rostro ya no mostraba duda y mucho menos tristeza, con un tono frio bastante innatural en ella nuevamente hablo.

—Qué bueno que están todos reunidos aquí – Sona se dirigió hacia su corte y a la de Rias —. En estos momentos he declarado a Ken Kaneki como demonio renegado… una vez que de aviso a mi hermana, le daremos caza hasta acabarlo —Todos tragaron amargo a las palabras de la joven Sitri.

—Espere un momento Sona-sama —La tímida voz de Ruruko llamó la atención de todos los presentes —.Ha-hay algo que deben de saber.

Todos miraron fijamente a la figura de la Niimura Ruruko, quien es su rostro presentaba profundas ojeras producto de la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, pero se sintió intimidada cuando los fríos ojos de su Rey estaban puestos sobre ella.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir Niimura? —La forma tajante en la que se dirigió Sona hacia su peón se sintió muy fuera de ella – No tengo tiempo, tengo que hablar con mi hermana.

—No es necesario, So-tan – Serafall entraba por la puerta mostrando un semblante serio en su rostro —. Estoy aquí por petición de Ken-chan.

La situación se estaba volviendo bastante inusual, ninguno sabía que estaba realmente pasando por la mente del ghoul, pero definitivamente el no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para ponerse una soga al cuello, con una discreta sonrisa por parte de la Maou, hizo que Ruruko recuperará su valor inicial para empezar a relatar lo que sabía.

—Primeramente, quiero disculparme —La peón de coletas se inclinó levemente – Pero esto debía de ser un secreto.

— ¿A qué te refieres Ru-chan? —Genshirou estaba curioso por el comportamiento de su compañera.

—A-Anoche fui convocada por Kaneki-sensei —Esa revelación hizo que todos enmudecieran

 _La noche estaba en su plenitud, Ruruko estaba un poco perturbada por lo que ocurrió en la sala del consejo estudiantil, encontrarse con Ken Kaneki fue una situación que le incomodó bastante por suerte su compañera torre le dejo ir sin regañarle ni insultarle; acción que encontró bastante agradable. Pero su noche se fue a la mierda al ser invocada para un contrato, el problema ahora era que su contratista era nada más y nada menos que el propio ghoul._

— _Esto es sorpresivo_ — _La suave voz del ghoul-demonio era algo extraño para la pequeña castaña_ — _de todos en la corte de Sona, eras tú la que menos me esperaba._

— _Ka-Kaneki-sensei – con miedo Ruruko se atrevió a hablar_ — _¿U-Usted m-me i-invocó?_

— _Tal parece que sí_ — _El ex investigador suspiraba momentáneamente, por un instante la pequeña peón respingó ante el evidente sarcasmo_ — _Quién iba a imaginar que esto también funcionaba de esta manera – el pelinegro se sentó en un sillón cercano_ —. _Ven por favor toma asiento._

 _El tono cordial y amable que estaba empleando el joven profesor era bastante extraño para Ruruko, ya que usaba siempre un modo despectivo y hostil con cualquier miembro de la corte de Sona; pero si meditaba un poco la situación era lógico el trato que recibían ya que anteriormente estuvieron a punto de matarse mutuamente. Acatando la petición de su ahora contratista, la jovencita se sentó frente a él mientras esperaba la petición que tenía que hacerle, aunque claro todo el asunto le resultaba bastante extraño._

— _Disculpa mis malos modales_ — _L_ _a castaña de coletas se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Ken le hablaba – ¿Gustas algo de beber?_

 _Nuevamente la extraña amabilidad que mostraba le resultaba incómoda, pero con un leve asentimiento hizo que su contratista se levantase y fuese a la cocina, prestó atención a sus alrededores, admirando ligeramente el departamento de su compañero Torre, era acogedor a su manera y el hecho de ver torres de libros le hizo recordar el gusto del ghoul-demonio por la literatura, pronto frente a ella estaba una taza humeante de café mientras que también colocaba una pequeña bandeja con galletas caseras, estuvo a punto de replicar que no le gustaban las bebidas amargas pero no quería incordiar al ahora extraño Ken Kaneki._

 _Con movimientos vacilantes, tomo la taza y bebió su contenido, el café era en extremo delicioso, ni tan dulce y ni tan amargo; un balance perfecto que ya había probado con anterioridad pero que no podía recordar el donde fue, Ken miraba con atención las expresiones de su compañera peón, era la primera vez que dialogaba con alguien de su mismo grupo, nunca dio su brazo a torcer en cuestión de mantenerse alejado de ellos, pero la situación actual era apremiante y necesitaba desahogarse con cualquier persona disponible._

— _Prueba las galletas por favor_ — _Con un gesto de su mano, Ken indico el aperitivo en la mesa frente a ellos._

 _Ruruko asintió en silencio y tomo una de las galletas, el delicioso sabor de las misma hizo que se sonrojara levemente, fue cuando instintivamente una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos; por fin su mente recordó donde había probado tales sabores, la imagen de Takeo y Saori Ichinose apareció en sus memorias, con delicadeza bajo la taza frente a ella, para fijar su mirada en los ojos ónix de su contratista._

— _¿Cómo es posible que tenga estas cosas? – con un hilo de voz Ruruko inicio la conversación._

— _Es el último recuerdo que tengo de ellos dos_ — _La respuesta incomodó un poco a la peón – Contéstame algo – los ojos verdes de la castaña estaba atentos a su maestro de literatura_ — _¿Cuál es nuestra función?_

— _¿Nuestra función?_ — _Ruruko estaba inquieta por la pregunta – Pues… cumplir contratos y exterminar demonios renegados._

— _Esa es la respuesta que nos han impuesto Sona y Gremory – Ken miraba con dureza a la castaña –_ _De acuerdo a los proverbios de la sagrada biblia_ _y al conocimiento general, los demonios cumplimos la función de condenar las almas de los hombres al inducirlos a actos impropios_ — _Ken dio un sorbo a su café_ — _Ira, Lujuria, Soberbia, Gula, Pereza, Avaricia y Envidia; siete pecados capitales que supuestamente_ _nosotros_ _debemos inducir en las personas para que sean indignas_ _ante los ojos de dios y posteriormente, después de la muerte sean incapaces de conocer el paraíso_ _– Ruruko se incomodó un poco ante las palabras del pelinegro – Pero también afirman que servimos como castigadores a aquellas almas que rompen con el código de los diez mandamientos_ — _Con un sonoro suspiro el ghoul-demonio se puso de pie –Di con los asesinos de los Ichinose, Niimura-san, todo lo que ha pasado con la familia Satou es mi culpa._

 _Un frio recorrió por completo el cuerpo de la jovencita quien no pudo articulo una palabra ante la declaración de Ken, este esperaba tal reacción por parte de ella por lo que decidió continuar con su plática._

— _Nunca comprendí porque Sitri y Gremory permitieron que tales personas se asentaran en este lugar_ — _El pelinegro vio de soslayo a su compañera peón_ — _Y ni siquiera decidí indagar en ello, las reglas de "nuestra sociedad" nos impiden involucrarnos en los asunto mundanos de los hombres_ — _Apretó sus manos formando unos puños –Pero originalmente nosotros éramos hombres comunes y corrientes; no podemos alejar nuestra atención de las injusticias del mundo –Ruruko prestaba atención al argumento del joven frente a ella – Por eso decidí tomar la justicia en mis manos… porque si las leyes del hombre_ _no castigan a los que hicieron esto…_ _¡QUE SEAN LAS DE UN DEMONIO!_

 _La intensidad de las palabras que Ken utilizó fueron muy impactantes, entonces ahí fue que la castaña comprendía un poco el proceder de su compañero._

— _¡TAKEO-SAN Y SU ESPOSA ERAN BUENAS PERSONAS!_ _¡DEMASIADO BUENAS!_ _–_ _Se levantó de su sillón y le dio_ _la espalda a Ruruko_ — _¡ELLOS NO SE MERECIAN LO QUE LES HICIERON! ¡Y NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE ESTO QUEDARA IMPUNE SOLO PORQUE LA POLICIA NO HAGA BIEN SU TRABAJO!_ _– Con pesar en su persona Ken miraba el cielo tras su ventana_ — _¡SE QUE LO QUE HAGO ES EGOISTA Y ESTUPIDO PORQUE ESTOY LASTIMANDO A PERSONAS IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ!_ — _Dio una fuerte respiración tratando de calmarse un poco_ — _También sé que las consecuencias de mis actos serán severas por eso quiero pedirte un favor…_

" **Consígueme dos días para terminar con todo esto y después aceptaré mi castigo…"**

Ruruko terminó con su relato haciendo que Sona se quedara quieta en su lugar, ninguno de ellos se imaginó que el propio Ken Kaneki confesara sus crímenes y aceptara el hecho de que sería castigado por sus actos, Rias estaba en silencio mientras esperaba la reacción de su amiga, fue cuando la joven de ojos violeta se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Eso no cambia mi decisión – la respuesta de la presidenta del consejo fue tajante – Debemos de darle caza… es una orden.

— ¡E-Entonces, p-pelearé en su contra, K-Kaichou! —Ruruko hablo con fuerza haciendo que su ama le mirase fijamente – ¡PORQUE CUMPLIRE MI CONTRATO CON KANEKI-SENSEI!

— ¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO RURUKO?! – La joven heredera de los Sitri estaba perturbada — ¡¿ACASO PLANEAS DESAFIARME?!

— ¡DE SER NECESARIO… SI! – Con una extraña determinación la pequeña peón dio un paso adelante — ¡SE QUE LO QUE HACE KANEKI-SENSEI ESTA MAL… PERO ÉL TIENE RAZÓN, NO ES JUSTO LO QUE LE HICIERON A LOS ICHINOSE!

— ¡ESTA ASESINANDO SERES HUMANOS! —Replicó Sona a su sirviente — ¡ES UN DELITO EN CONTRA DE NUESTRAS LEYES!

— ¡ELLOS ESCOGIERON ESA CLASE DE VIDA! – La castaña no se intimidó ante su ama — ¡TARDE O TEMPRANO ALGUIEN MAS LOS IBA A MATAR!

— ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA SUS ACTOS! – Se acercó hasta su peón y la abofeteó con fuerza — ¡DEBES DE ACATAR TU POSICION! – Miro fijamente al portador de los fragmentos de Vritria - ¡SAJI SOMETE A RURUKO Y ENCIERRALA EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO!

— ¡SONA! – Rias se alarmó por las decisiones que estaba tomando su amiga — ¡DEBES CALMARTE UN POCO!

—Me niego, Kaichou —Nuevamente el silencio reino dentro de la salón del club de ocultismo —.No puedo acatar esa orden —Genshirou se puso al lado de su amiga —Cada vez que iba al Le pait café era bien recibido por Saori-san, ella era bastante amable con todos.

—Una vez me dio un buen consejo y todo me resultó bien – ahora era Reya quien hablaba ganándose la atención de los presentes – Si Ken-san iba a hacer esto, debió habernos pedido ayuda desde un principio.

—Por mucho que odie admitirlo —Sorprendentemente Hyodo Issei hablo en defensa de Kaneki haciendo que todos le prestaran atención—. Este crimen no puede quedarse así, esos bastardos deben pagar por lo que hicieron —Y cuando menos se lo esperaba Sona notaba que toda su corte estaba apoyando a la peón.

— ¡¿Tú también Tsubaki?! —La mencionada asintió.

—Por esta vez doy mi apoyo a Kaneki-san —La reina de Sona se acomodaba los anteojos —.Él dijo que iba a aceptar su castigo, quiere decir que el hizo esto sabiendo cuales eran las consecuencias y aun así las acepto. A mi punto de vista él no está haciendo nada malo, solamente está buscando justicia y por eso se ganó mi respeto.

— ¡Todos ustedes están enloqueciendo! —Con exasperación la presidenta del consejo buscaba salirse del salón — ¡ESPERABA QUE COMPRENDIERAN MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

Antes de que diera un paso fuera del cuarto se sintió una terrible opresión en el mismo, la fuente de ese sentimiento no era otro más que la propia Serafall, quien miraba fijamente a su hermana, Sona se dio la vuelta mientras todavía mostraba enfado en su rostro.

—So-tan – Serafall hablo con suavidad – En lo que a mí respecta, es un **"ghoul"** quien está haciendo esto —.Sona sentía como le movían el suelo —Por lo tanto Ken-chan estará conmigo por los próximos dos días —Con una sonrisa jovial la Maou se acercó hasta su hermana – .Así que lo que pasé en ese lapso estará bajo mi responsabilidad —La joven Sitri estaba muda ante los argumentos que daba su propia hermana —Es mejor así… ¿No lo crees Rias-chan?

—Es mejor así —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba —Porque si Rossweisse nos lo pide… hubiésemos tenido que intervenir.

La valquiria quien todo ese tiempo mantuvo silencio vio con asombro a la joven a la que servía, quien sonrió tranquilamente inyectando esperanza en la peli plateada, todo fijaron su atención en Sona quien por primera vez se sentía completamente derrotada frente a su hermana, su amiga de la infancia y a su propia corte.

—Me siento enferma —Fue lo único que pudo articular la joven presidenta —Me iré a dormir a la enfermería.

* * *

Aquel cuarto era oscuro, lúgubre y se podía notar cierto hedor a humedad. Delante de él solamente podía divisar una silla estratégicamente colocada en el centro a simple vista parecía una película Thriller de tortura. El bartender del bar Four roses llamado Hiroki tenía lagunas mentales, lo único que recuerda es que estaba sirviendo unos tragos y de repente entran varios jóvenes con uso desmedido de violencia hacia el bar y uno de ellos lo había golpeado en la cabeza con un bat, lo siguiente que recordó fue que su mundo se volvió negro.

Pero ahora lo recordaba, estaba amordazado en una silla. Entonces eso significaba que el responsable de dejarlo inconsciente y secuestrarlo estaba entrando junto con " _el respetable hombre de negocios_ ", de repente el cuarto oscuro se ilumina y ven como Gozaburo Satou y su hijo entran de manera amenazante.

—Supongo que te preguntaras por qué estás aquí Hiroki. —Declaró el anciano acercándose a su víctima para quitarle la cinta que tenía en su boca, colocando y posando toda su atención frente a él.

El temor del amordazado cantinero aumento cuando vio que Gozaburo tenía en sus manos un bastón de acero con una bola de metal en la parte de arriba. Jin permanecía apoyado a una pared, de brazos cruzados y decidido a intervenir cuando el interrogatorio aumentara de intensidad.

—Por tu aterrada expresión, tomaré eso como un sí —El bartender no articulaba ninguna palabra – Y también me da muchas respuestas

Sabía qué clase de hombre era Gozaburo Satou y supo de antemano que una vez estando amordazado significaba una sola cosa: Inminentemente moriría. El hombre de cabello cano se quitó su bien cuidado saco italiano y lo deposito en una mesa cercana, crujiéndose los nudillos y jugando con el bastón grueso decidió empezar a buscar las respuestas que tanto ansiaba saber —.Bien primero que nada, me contaras lo que pasó hace dos semanas en tu bar. Si cooperas conmigo puede que te salves.

—N-no sé de qué me habla Go-gozaburo-sama —Error, Gozaburo detestaba a los mentirosos así que sin deberla ni temerla golpeo fuertemente a su víctima con el bastón que tenía en sus manos, haciendo así que su cabeza se desviara hacia la misma dirección debido a la fuerza del impacto. El hombre era un maldito bastardo infeliz, a él no le importaba la vida humana, era un mafioso y así hacia las cosas—. Preguntare de nuevo mi estimado Hiroki ¿Qué paso hace dos semanas en tu bar?

El cantinero tenía un ojo destrozado y la sangre escurría a borbotones el golpe fue lo suficientemente potente para dañar su cráneo y dejarlo en un estado de shock.

—Veras Hiroki-kun, desde hace dos semanas un idiota que se siente terminator ha estado masacrando a mis hombres sin piedad —Comenzó a hablar de una forma más tétrica, tiró fuertemente del pelo del infortunado hombre haciendo así que el pelinegro tuviera que mover su cabeza hacia atrás para reducir el dolor que eso le causaba —Y según mis fuentes, me indican que hace dos semanas fuiste visitado por un ghoul que solamente tenía un solo ojo.

—S-si l-lo re-recuerdo —A duras penas podía hablar, ese golpe había sido demasiado para él.

—Bien vamos progresando mi estimado Hiroki —El desgraciado capo estaba sujetando firmemente su bastón con la mano derecha mientras observaba detenidamente a su víctima. Realmente la interesaba mucho conocer esa respuesta a su siguiente pregunta — ¿Cómo se llamaba ese idiota? —El incauto sudaba a chorros, ante el reciente silencio, Gozaburo nuevamente golpeo al cantinero pero esta vez fue en la parte baja del estómago, quien emitió un groso gemido ante el impacto —Escúchame, maldito chivato hijo de perra, si no me dices lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles, aparte de matarte a ti, mis hombres mataran a tu esposa y a tus hijos.

—NO PORFAVOR NOOOOOOO, TODO MENOS ESO —El hombre comenzó a llorar de la desesperación, Aante tal acto Jin solo se carcajeaba, ver a ese tipo suplicando piedad fue bastante divertido para el —.TENGA PIEDAD GOZABURO-SAMA, SE LO RUEGO.

—Entonces responde las preguntas que te está haciendo mi querido padre —Jin se relamía los labios de manera enfermiza—. De lo contrario me antes de joderme a tus niños me divertiré salvajemente con tu mujer.

Sabiendo de antemano que él no tendría salvación alguna, pero de otra forma en un intento de proteger a su familia de lo que el mismo les había condenado. Comenzó a contarle todo al desgraciado viejo, le narro con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió durante ese lapso de tiempo, todo el alboroto que creo para buscar respuestas, le conto que decidió responder a las preguntas del ghoul porque no tenía otra opción y efectivamente, el ghoul supo de la familia satou gracias a él. Hiroki no sabía el nombre del extraño visitante pero Gozaburo pudo confirmar que se trataba de Ken Kaneki, la descripción concordaba perfectamente, por lo tanto no había necesidad de hacerle más preguntas.

—Pinche soplón de mierda —Una sonrisa casi pícara trazó el rostro de Gozaburo Satou, cuando Hiroki evidenció como el anciano se reía por sabía lo que vendría después —Por tu culpa, hemos sido jodidos de muchas maneras… ¡JIN TRAEME EL CUCHILLO!

— ¡¿SABES QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA A LOS SOPLONES?! —Jin Satou, sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza del cantinero, fue ahí cuando el jefe de la familia Satou abrió con fuerza su boca para cortarle la lengua, uno reía frenéticamente el otro se mantenía inmutable, mientras veían como el hombre amordazado se retorcía de dolor y la sangre no paraba de chorrear, después de ver semejante espectáculo decidieron dar por terminado ese macabro espectáculo—. Pierden la lengua.

No conforme con esa muestra de brutalidad y sadismo, uno de sus hombres había entrado con una motosierra, el sonido que hacia el aparato cuando este lo había encendido era una tortura eterna.

—Y esto es por todo el dinero que nos fue robado —El capo había cercenado las manos del hombre sin misericordia – Es una lástima que ya no puedas trabajar.

Como si ese acto tan cruel y bárbaro fuese una cosa rutinaria de todos los días, como cosa de un chiste cruel Gozaburo saca un revolver de sus finos pantalones para posteriormente ponerle fin a la miseria del camarero quien simplemente estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado. Preparando el cartucho de su recamara se escuchó un sonoro disparo. El tipo había sido asesinado de una manera cruel.

Una vez que hubo finalizado la sangrienta tarea, el pandillero hijo del respetable hombre de negocios movió bruscamente la cabeza del cuerpo que yacía postrado en esa silla, solamente por diversión y morbo puro.

—Supongo que tenemos un gran problema entre manos —Decía Gozaburo mientras se limpiaba la sangre fresca— La pregunta es, donde atacara ahora.

—Eso no es principal problema —El padre de Jin alzó una ceja, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de averiguar que planeaba el imbécil de su hijo—. Lo importante aquí es la forma en que debemos matar al pendejo de Ken Kaneki —Sonriendo como el enfermo mental que era continuo— ¡Y TENGO LA MANERA PERFECTA DE HACERLO!

— ¿Que tienes en mente? —Pregunto Gozaburo, expectante de saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo.

— ¿Ese marica quiere venganza por lo que le paso a sus queridos papitos no? —Gozaburo asintió, de acuerdo a la información del bartender, eso es lo que busca el furioso ghoul de un ojo. Toda esta masacre que hizo fue para llamar la atención de ellos y vaya que su plan dio resultados — ¡Pues propongo que le demos lo que quiere! —Sonriendo siniestramente saco unos folletos con el escudo de la familia Phenex en ellos —Solamente debemos atraerlo a uno de los edificios en las afueras de la ciudad y una vez que mis queridos amigos se encarguen de debilitarlo, terminare este tonto juego de la venganza. Pondré su cabeza en una bolsa y sus órganos en otra.

—Espera un minuto —Gozaburo suspiró con pesadez, colocando una mano con delicadez sobre el hombro de su hijo, comprendiendo que este pensaba en caliente y posiblemente la emboscada saldría mal —.Necesito consultar ayuda de alguien más.

El joven pandillero con el tatuaje de escorpión en su cuello ignoro lo dicho por su padre. Esto se lo había tomado muy personal, casi, casi le había sonado un reto, reto que aceptaría y que ganaría. Gozaburo notaba que su hijo era demasiado impulsivo y nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de opinión, sin tener ganas de discutir con él le dio luz verde para hacer lo que él quisiera, el por otro lado tenía algo en mente, la imagen de Sona Sitri se le vino a la cabeza.

* * *

El humor de Ken era un tanto extraño, estuvo mirando a la entrada de su departamento por varias horas esperando el arribo de Sona y de todos sus compañeros, sonrió complacido que Ruruko haya cumplido con su parte del contrato, ¿Pero eso era realmente posible? Un demonio contratando a otro era algo extraño si se pensaba con calma, pero debía de darle crédito a su compañera peón en haber logrado una petición verdaderamente imposible, suponiendo que tenía esos ultimas cuarenta ocho horas tenía que aprovecharlas al máximo, miró una bolsa que contenía elementos de belleza, se dirigió al baño de su departamento para usar ese decolorante capilar.

Espero el tiempo necesario para que el producto hiciera efecto en su oscuro cabello, una vez terminado el tratamiento vio el resultado final, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por el extremo cambio en su apariencia, su cabello estaba completamente blanco, como en esos días después de su fatídico encuentro con el sádico de Yamori.

El antiguo Ken Kaneki estaba de vuelta, al menos en apariencia con una rápida mirada dio el visto bueno a su trabajo, cuando salió a la sala se encontró con una inesperada visita recostada sobre su sofá se encontraba una joven mujer con un hermoso cabello negro, un kimono ajustado del mismo color de su cabellera y unos ojos ambarinos que se deleitaban con el torso desnudo del ghoul-demonio, a los ojos de ella, tenía un cuerpo de locura y no se había perdido de ningún detalle, cada pequeño músculo de su abdomen y de sus brazos estaban completamente definidos. No había desproporción en ninguna parte, su físico estaba en perfecto balance, en absoluta armonía, nada exagerado ni fuera de su lugar, pero también había otro detalle. No había ninguna parte sana en él. Tenía incontables cicatrices por doquier, la mayoría pequeñas, pero otras, realmente enormes y hasta desagradables lo cual debió suponer que el chico al que escogió como su potencial pareja, se había desenvuelto en un mundo lleno de batallas y muerte.

—Nya, cabe decir te ves bastante mejor sin ese ajustado traje – Kuroka bromeaba con un tono seductor — ¡Kaneki-nyan!

— ¿y tú eres? –El ahora albino alzaba una ceja sorprendido por su intruso

— ¡Bien-nya mi nombre es Kuroka! – La nekoshou se dio la vuelta mostrando mejor sus atributos — ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Podría decirse que si —Ken mostraba apatía ante las acciones de la alfil —.Desgraciadamente para ti, he batallado con una Maou bastante juguetona.

— ¡Nya, ha, ha, ha! –La pelinegra en lugar de molestarse encontraba la situación divertida —Realmente no importa mucho, las mías son más grandes y suaves.

—Si… si, lo que digas —El maestro negaba con la cabeza mientras se dio la vuelta para irse a su cuarto.

A pesar de lo cortante que se estaba comportando con Kuroka, esta ni siquiera se inmutaba, al contrario su atención estaba centrada en el joven ex investigador, sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento que hacía, memorizando cada aspecto que su lenguaje corporal pudiese darle, se levantó del sofá y se contoneo hasta estar en la entrada en la habitación de Ken, mientras este se cambiaba para realizar el final de su venganza.

La sonrisa se acrecentó al admirar en toda su gloria el cuerpo de su "nuevo" candidato, se mantuvo allí en silencio, el albino vio de soslayo mientras fruncio el entrecejo denotando lo molesto que resultaba la invasión a su espacio privado.

— ¿Solamente vienes a mirarme como perro a una carnicería? —Kaneki mascullaba con enfado

— ¡Auch! ¡Más bien como gata en la pescadería-nya! —Fue cuando un par de orejas de gato y dos colas hicieron acto de presencia –.Solo me deleitaba un poco-nya —La sonrisa seductora de Kuroka molestaba más a Ken —Traigo en mensaje de Azazel-nya… tienes tu tiempo límite, es todo —La nekoshou se dio la vuelta mostrando intencionalmente su bien formado trasero —Olvidando tu humor eres perfecto-nya… no mueras.

Alzando una ceja Ken vio desaparecer a la intrusa, suspiró sonoramente mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmar la migraña que empezó a padecer a causa de Kuroka. Termino de vestirse y miro el reloj de pared, aún faltaban un par de horas antes de empezar. El timbre de su puerta sonó repentinamente, el albino ya mostraba fastidio por recibir visitas. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la persona que estaba fuera hablo con un aire de tristeza.

— ¿Ken-san? —Rossewiesse le nombro lo suficiente fuerte para que le escuchara — ¿Estas allí?

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta intentó responder pero fue interrumpido por la valquiria, quien continúo hablando.

—No tienes que contestar – la peli plateada suspiro un poco agobiada — ¿Sabes? estoy muy molesta contigo… no sabes cuánto —Ken bajo la mirada mientras prestaba atención – Es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir de esta manera, ni siquiera Odín-sama llego a hasta este punto —Riendo levemente la valquiria continuo — ¿Por qué le contaste todo a Niimura-san y no a mí? —Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos dos — ¿No me tenías la suficiente confianza o simplemente no querías que me involucrará? Pero al final estoy involucrada en esto —discretas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules, cuando había recordado las palabras que Ken le había dicho en el concejo estudiantil —Porque me preocupo por ti… porque eres alguien importante para mí —Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar más cerca de la puerta —Por eso puedo comprenderte perfectamente… todos te defendieron ante Sona, puede que les resultes antipático a la mayoría… pero al final ellos te entendieron —Coloco su cabeza en la fría puerta mientras que del otro lado Ken estaba recargado en ella —Por eso te pido que regreses con bien y que me prometas que harás las paces con ellos… tal vez no sean tus amigos ghoul que tanto quieres pero… pero también ellos pueden ser tu familia.

Ken miraba el techo de la entrada, degustando amargamente cada silaba que escucho por parte de la valquiria, suspiro sonoramente para responder.

—Y-Yo… – el albino se mostraba inseguro a las palabras de Rossweisse —… lo intentaré.

Tras la puerta la peli plateada sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas dio un par de pasos y se inclinó levemente, Ken escuchó como ella se alejaba de su puerta, esperó unos minutos y termino por prepararse; sobre su cama estaban dos objetos importantes que utilizaría en esa noche, los tomo con cuidado y los guardo debidamente para llevárselos junto con él.

* * *

Sona no podía creer lo que pasaba, sencillamente no lo podía creer. Ese maldito, ese bastardo Ghoul había hecho las cosas con cautela y planeación desde hacía varias semanas y ahí fue donde comprendió el porqué de su sonrisa deslumbrante, su accesibilidad extraña y repentina con los miembros de su corte. Todo lo tuvo calculado para así poder salirse con la suya una vez más, realmente no se esperaba que incluso su hermana le hiciera de tapadera para que el siguiera haciendo ese tipo de atrocidades, pero ya no podía hacer nada, después de todo la Maou había decidido cómo se harían las cosas durante estos dos últimos días.

—Astuto, realmente astuto, siempre hayas la forma de salirte con la tuya—Sona apretaba los puños mientras se levantaba de su cama —.Y lo peor de todo es que te volviste intocable… Ken.

Sona se había quedado absorta observando como uno de los sellos parpadeaba, llamando por su presencia. Perpleja por el inexplicable llamado de su constante contratista, observo el reloj de su casa y observo que ya era de noche. La curiosidad de ver que era lo que deseaba su contratista le hizo olvidarse levemente la molestia e impotencia que taladraba su mente.

─Te agradezco por atender mi llamado Sona-san. ─Habló con voz profunda y áspera, mientras ella con una mirada seria notaba que había aparecido en medio de un despacho lujoso. Totalmente diferente en los lugares donde se veían para jugar ajedrez incluso notaba que el hombre de edad parecía haberse bañado a altas horas de la noche.

─Me sorprende que me llame a estas horas Satoru-dono ─El hombre le ofreció a Sona a tomar asiento ─Es bastante hilarante que quiera jugar ajedrez en estos momentos.

─Sona-sama —El hombre estaba complacido ante la presencia de la joven demonio —No se trata de eso, pero antes de explicarle no quiere un poco de té.

La joven presidenta suspiro sonoramente ante el servilismo de Satoru Erikawa, uno de sus tantos clientes, quien al igual que ella gustaba del ajedrez como su juego favorito; sus primeros contratos constaron solamente de partidas ocasionales donde la destreza de la joven demonio era muy superior al hombre frente a ella, no obstante disfrutaba grandemente de la compañía de Satoru y sobre todo su agradable plática.

Con el tiempo, a pesar que continuaron con una relación estrictamente profesional, tenían cierta camarería donde el hombre le pido consejos con respecto a negocios lucrativos e inversiones a largo plazo. Sona era una experta en esa clase de temas, dándole consejos bastante generosos que maximizaron las ganancias de Satoru.

En estos momentos tenía los ánimos por los suelos y estar con alguien más o menos agradable, era algo que agradeció en estos momentos, Satoru le ofreció una silla donde sentarse y acercó una taza de té; el aroma de la mezcla era delicioso a su fino olfato, sorbió la infusión con calma y disfrutando su sabor; el regusto que le dejo ayudo bastante en alejar la tensión en su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se animara a hablar, pero la expresión que su contratista tenía en su rostro le resultaba extraña e intrigante.

─Dígame entonces, ¿Para qué me necesita? –—la heredera de los Sitri se acomodó los anteojos.

─Directo al grano como siempre─ Se apresuró a explicar, pues quería dejarse de rodeos y dejar las cosas en claro —Tengo un problema entre manos, veras estoy planeando una emboscada.

¿Una emboscada? Acaso había escuchado bien, ella comenzó a sospechar, pues ya se le hacía bastante extraño que ese hombre la haya citado en ese lugar y a altas horas de la noche, incluso la casa tiene una fachada un tanto tétrica.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien… algo andaba mal, la joven afiló la mirada analizando cada movimiento de su contratista, afino su oído mientras aparentaba tranquilidad; dejando que el hombre hablase con tranquilidad.

—He sufrido bastantes altercados durante estos últimos días y necesito que te hagas cargo de un problemilla que traigo entre manos. —Explico el contratista de Sona tranquilamente —Comprendo que te parezca algo extraño lo que te estoy pidiendo. Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Satoru que molesto internamente a Sona, ya que le recordaba a su Torre en más de una forma y eso la hizo enfermar bastante.

—Tiene razón en eso. ─Murmuró Sona con mucha desconfianza─. Me parece demasiado extraño, que me pida ese favor.

─Veo que eres un jovencita muy intuitiva Sona-sama. Sin embargo según los folletos, aquí dicen que ustedes los demonios cumplirán cualquier deseo, sin cuestionamientos ni reclamos —El hombre de edad arrugó el semblante pues había notado que la actitud de Sona estaba cambiando radicalmente —En realidad es una explicación muy compleja para que seas capaz de comprender. Así que seré directo.

Sona levanto una de sus cejas como seña de expectación, sus manos se aferraban a los descansa brazos fuertemente, enterrando sus dedos debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo, sinceramente estaba haciendo un amago de voluntad para no romper el propio código que ella misma reverenciaba con malsana devoción.

—Hay un ghoul suelto en la ciudad y quiero que lo desaparezcas —Sona bajó levemente la mirada ocultando las emociones que en sus ojos ser mostraban. —Ya que es un peligro para nuestra familia.

— ¿Porque un hombre que aparentemente solo se dedica a estudiar filosofía me pide esa clase de favor? ─Pregunto la joven heredera de los Sitri parsimoniosamente— ¿Quién es usted realmente?

El hombre solo atino a reírse de manera parsimoniosa, para después sonreír de manera particularmente única la chica había atado cabos y finalmente lo comprendido y se sintió como una estúpida, quien diría que en este día tendría bastantes sorpresas desagradables.

—Usted es Gozaburo Satou —La chica exclamo con el corazón desbocado, perdiendo la paciencia por los nervios —Un jefe de la mafia buscado internacionalmente.

Y allí el viejo comenzó a reír. Primero para sus adentros, luego a toda voz, con un tono rústico y potente que poco a poco empezó a hacerse agudo, enloquecido, casi como un chillido. Había subestimado a ese joven demonio, le parecía ilógico, se trataba de un demonio después de todo.

—No pienso hacer ningún trato con usted ─Advirtió Sona mientras se ponía de pie tranquilamente – En lo que a mí respecta nuestra relación termina aquí

Con una mirada fría, y sabiendo perfectamente que Ken corría peligro, pues las posibilidades de que el tipo tuviera contactos con la CCG eran demasiado altas, sin mediar palabra alguna, decidió desparecer en medio de un círculo mágico, debía hablar con su hermana cuanto antes.

─Antes de irme —La suave voz de Sona llamó la atención de Gozaburo —.Como muestra de mi agradecimiento por nuestras partidas de ajedrez déjeme darle un consejo —El jefe de la mafia se tensó levemente al sentir como la habitación se enfriaba demasiado rápido —No intente enfrentarlo, ese ghoul es bastante molesto y antipático, tratar con él es exasperante… aprovecha cada momento para hacerte la vida imposible —Si Sona se hubiese dado la vuelta habría visto la sonrisa en su rostro —Pero… es alguien demasiado profesional y odia dejar su trabajo a medias.

Con esas últimas palabras la joven desapareció de la habitación, al tiempo que cada folleto de la casa Sitri se quemaba en un hermoso fuego azul, Gozaburo miraba atemorizado aquel despliegue de poder, que a pesar de que fue sencillo; pudo llenar de zozobra al endurecido corazón del mafioso.

─Creo que no salió como lo planee ─Vociferó el padre de Jin con poco menos que pesadez ─.Solamente me queda una última alternativa y esa es la idea de mi estúpido hijo.

Jin Satou recibió la llamada de su padre las cosas no habían salido como esperaban, aunque eso para nada le sorprendió al joven maleante, por eso tenía dos planes de contingencia bastante buenos y uno de ellos estaba sonriente frente a él, había indagado un poco dentro de los contactos de Gozaburo para obtener recursos necesarios para enfrentarse a un ghoul.

Fue entonces que contacto con Souta Furuta, un miembro de la CCG quien estaba interesado en el problema que enfrentaba la familia Satou. Degustando un excelente whiskey servido por el propio Jin, el investigador se mostraba complacido con las atenciones del sujeto.

—Bien, Satou-kun —La familiaridad de Furuta molesto levemente al joven —Al parecer tienes problemas con un ghoul, por lo que veo.

—Usted lo ha dicho, Furuta-san —La sonrisa del hijo de Gozaburo era una tanto cruel —.Ese maricón hijo de perra se ha vuelto una verdadera molestia.

—Si… si… los ghouls son criaturas caprichosas —El investigador daba un sorbo a su bebida —Pero también son intrigantes, por eso he decidido darte las herramientas necesarias, para ayudar a tu causa _*y a la mía también*_

— ¡¿EN SERIO?! —La satisfacción en el rostro de Jin no se hizo esperar — ¡No esperaba menos de usted!

—Ya, ya, no hace falta que me adules —El hombre movió la mano de manera juguetona —.Pues tengo un pequeño inconveniente entre manos.

— ¿De qué clase? —Furuta rio levemente ante la pregunta de su anfitrión —Si por el dinero no hay problema

—El dinero es algo secundario mi querido Jin —El investigador coloco su vaso en la mesa —Simplemente que la CCG no suelta tan fácilmente sus quinques y también dudo que tus queridos lacayos tengan lo necesario para manejarlos —Jin apretaba sus manos fuertemente ante el inconveniente que se le presentaba —.Pero con un par de contratos falsos te he traído algo mucho mejor.

Varios hombres en traje aparecieron rápidamente tras Furuta, todos ellos cargaban pesados baúles, los acomodaron perfectamente alrededor de ellos para mostrar su contenido, Jin vio como todos estos contenían un excelente arsenal de armas de fuego, rifles de asalto, escopetas y toda clase de armas pesadas. Pero eso no impresiono al hijo del mayor capo de Kuoh.

— ¡NO ME JODA! –El joven tomo a Furuta del cuello de su camisa pero el investigador nunca abandono su sonrisa — ¡MIS HOMBRES LE DISPARARON A ESE CABRÓN CON TODO LO QUE TENIAN Y NO LE HICIERON NADA!

— ¡Oh! Pero estas no son armas comunes, mi querido Jin —Furuta respondió con calma —Como dije… la CCG es muy celosa de sus quinque, pero no de sus balas-Q.

— ¿Balas Q? —Con curiosidad Jin soltó al investigador mientras este saco una bala de sus ropas – Para mí parecen balas normales

—Ese es el detalle y tu ventaja —El joven maleante abrió los ojos — Si remplazas tus municiones con estas preciosuras, tu problemático ghoul creerá que son balas normales, y veremos qué tal se las arregla.

La cruel sonrisa de Furuta se contagió en Jin quien rio sonoramente al ver que inclusive dentro de la CCG, existían tipos como el hombre frente a él, con eso la primera fase de su plan estaba completada.

Un enorme círculo mágico con la familia Fénix estaba grabado en el suelo de una habitación. Después de haber cerrado el trato con Nimura Furuta, Jin y su banda estaban reunidos mientras que poco a poco la habitación comenzaba a esconderse con antorchas dándole un toque tétrico, parecía como si un ritual satánico estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar, los miembros restantes de la banda de los Karasu se mostraban algo consternados y hasta nerviosos debido a que Jin, su líder, se estaba comportando de una manera totalmente rara.

—Bien, aquí estamos. Tenemos las armas, tenemos el lugar, solo falta una última cosa—Comentó con una mirada casi sombría y tono de voz bastante lúgubre —Tu dame los folletos de los contratos —El más joven de toda la banda trago saliva mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba unos extraños papeles que sorprendieron a los jóvenes.

— ¿Que vas a hacer? —Pregunto uno de ellos — ¿Que no tenemos ya las dichosas armas para cargarnos a ese puto ghoul de mierda?

Jin no había quitado su tétrica sonrisa en ningún momento mientras se concentraba en recitar el conjuro para hacer su contrato con una de las familias de los 72 pilares del inframundo más poderosas cuyo título es el de marques.

—No tendría caso explicártelo todo —Jin lo observo de mala gana molesto por haberle interrumpido—. Por eso, es mejor que veas lo que va a pasar.

El joven mafioso comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar de frente con el sello magico, con una sonrisa digna de un enfermo mental. Y es que hace 2 años atrás lo que le había practicado su padre lo tomo como un chiste ¿Seres sobre naturales? ¿Demonios caminando entre los mortales? Con tan solo hacer mención de eso resultaba jodidamente estúpido y hasta gracioso, pues él no era de aquellas personas que creyeran en lo sobre natural, hubiese estado hundido en su propia ignorancia e incredulidad, de no ser por la pequeña demostración de su padre que le hizo en unja noche de luna llena. Su padre lo había llevado lejos de la ciudad con un pretexto de "viaje de campo" le pareció extraña oír semejante mierda salir de los labios de su padre yh no lo culpen, ´pues al ser ellos miembros de una mafia poderosa era demasiado raro este tipo de viajes, ´pues debía estar atento de lo que pasaba con los negocios de su familia y el sustentó de su territorio, pero lo que ocurrió después le hizo replantearse la idea de la definición de " _normal_ "

Cuando su padre había realizado un extraño ritual para convocar a la heredera de los Sitri, casi lanza un grito cuando emergió aquella jovencita de ese círculo azul que su padre dibujo con anterioridad y las siguientes palabras que escucho habían cambiado perfectamente su sentido de la percepción.

 _ **Dime cuál es tu deseo mortal.**_

La serenidad y calma que estaba demostrando Jin en estos momentos parecía algo realmente perturbador; pues jamás habían visto el semblante de su líder de esa manera. El hijo de Gozaburo cerro sus ojos mientras que con una navaja se hizo una pequeña herida en los dedos para que la fresca gota de sangre se derramara en el círculo, los demás pandilleros observaban tal acción con suma extrañeza, ellos sabían de antemano como era Jin y se les hacía sumamente extraño, pues su líder era de los tipos que se tomaban las cosas en serio, aunque pensándolo bien también era un demente a toda regla.

 _¡Oh! Gran Fénix, marqués que gobierna más de veinte legiones,_

 _Maestro de todas las ciencias,_

 _Escritor de poemas sobre la belleza del mundo_

 _Tu quien esperas para ascender al cielo, por favor atiende mi llamado_

 _Y concede mi deseo._

Riser Phenex había aparecido en medio de aquel abandonado edificio y Jin había sonreído como el maniático mental que era, pues el ritu

El circulo brillo con fuerza, la luz cambio de diferentes tonalidades, de naranja, para posteriormente terminar de brillar en un intenso amarillo dorado. Finalmente cuando el fenómeno había cesado pudieron ver que la habitación estaba iluminada completamente. Los lacayos de Jin estaban sin palabras, total y completamente aterrados pues no podían explicar con palabras lo que recién acababa de ocurrir, los ojos casi se les salen de las cuencas cuando contemplaron en todo su esplendor a toda la corte del tercer hijo de los fénix.

Al final el ritual había salido bien.

—Oye —El ex prometido de Rias observaba a Jin y su bandas quienes se veían pequeños frente a su magnánima presencia — ¿Fuiste tú quien me invoco?

Jin se acercó de manera vacilante hacia Riser quien le observaba con esa mirada penetrante y llena de expectación.

" _Así es Riser-sama"_

* * *

Todo se resumía a esta noche, Ken estaba de pie sobre uno de los techos cercanos a la última casa de seguridad de la familia Satou, no necesito ser un genio para dar con ese lugar, ya que deliberadamente dejo intacto el inmueble a propósito, estudio el lugar con detenimiento, el edificio a medio construir era de siete pisos, solamente el ultimo era medianamente habitable, por eso supo que Jin estaría alojado en ese lugar, su cabello era acariciado por la brisa nocturna , que a pesar de que la estación ya estaba por cambiar, los últimos vestigios del invierno aún estaban presentes en Kuoh.

Miraba perfectamente el panorama, antes de incluso iniciar con su difícil cruzada, se tomó el tiempo para conocer por completo aquella edificación, sus ojos vieron como los lacayos de la familia más poderosa del bajo mundo de Kouh se preparaban para la última noche.

Él también estaba listo. Respiro tranquilamente, pero la inquietud por fin hizo acto de presencia en su corazón, estaba a tiempo de retractarse, pero también no deseaba hacerlo, el recuerdo de Takeo y Saori Ichinose le llego a la mente, sus sonrisas, el trato que le brindaban y sobre todo el cariño que demostraron por su persona, fue suficiente motivo para que tomara la determinación necesaria y por fin pudiera concluir con su venganza.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? eres el primero que molesta a So-tan de esa manera —La suave voz de Serafall llegó hasta los oídos de Ken —.De haber sido otro ya te habría arrancado la cabeza con mis propias manos.

Ken se dio la vuelta para encarar a la Maou Leviatán y por primera vez se sorprendió en verla; no estaba su siempre juguetona sonrisa, sus ojos carecían de ese brillo pícaro que le caracterizaba y sobre todo el aura que emanaba su cuerpo no era otro más que intimidación pura. Contra todo pronóstico Ken Kaneki se mantenía impasible pese a la magnánima y aplastante presencia de la poderosa demonio que estaba mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Y porque desististe de hacerlo? —El joven albino hablo calmadamente, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, como si aquella aura aplastante no tuviese efecto sobre él—. Me habrías hecho un gran favor —Serafall mostraba absoluta concentración, tratando de comprender a que se refería con eso, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo pues la situación era apremiante.

—Me gustas —Una escueta sonrisa adornaba el rostro serio de la autonombrada chica mágica, ignorando lo último que había dicho el sirviente de su querida So-tan — ¿No es motivo suficiente?

El ghoul-demonio alzaba una ceja confundido, primeramente porque la seriedad que demostraba la hermana mayor de su ama, que era desconcertante y lo segundo era porque por un instante no pudo tomarlo como una mentira.

—Dadas las circunstancias debo suponer que soy alguien muy afortunado —La Mao rio levemente por el sarcástico comentario, eso era lo que le gustaba del ex investigador —. Pero también intuyo que hay otro motivo ¿No es así?

—Veras, nosotros los demonios somos unos niños en cuestiones "humanas" – Serafall se acomodaba en una tubería cercana —Desde que Dios murió el balance esta hecho una mierda —La Maou se cruzó de brazos —Originalmente no teníamos sentimientos "benignos", éramos más que nada una masa de energías negativas cuyo propósito era la maldad —Ken prestaba atención a las palabras de la joven —Cuando los Maous originales y el líder del cielo murieron, los demonios fuimos los más afectados… por todo el caos generado.

— ¿A qué se debe eso? —El albino estaba curioso por las palabras de Serafall.

—Es algo difícil de explicar mí querido Ken-chan—La pelinegra rio levemente —.Veraz, de buenas a primeras tuvimos sentimientos _"buenos"_ Mi generación fue la primera en experimentar alegría, compasión, esperanza y sobre todo amor… —Serafall vio al cielo con algo de nostalgia —Y se dio una revolución por completo, aquellos que no nacieron en esa época, recibieron esos sentimientos y colapsaron por el pánico, otros se mantuvieron más o menos cuerdos y por ultimo hubo quienes decidieron exterminar a la generación más joven.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esas fueron las causas de su dichosa guerra civil? —La sorpresa en los ojos de Ken Kaneki fue notado por Serafall.

—Exactamente, sentir estas cosas era algo que formaba parte de mí — La joven Maou se acercaba a paso lento hasta donde estaba Ken — ¿Por qué debía rechazarlo? Esa pregunta me la hice tantas veces que nunca di con la respuesta. Aunque no lo creas, entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos y el motivo por el cual estás armando todo este alboroto.

La joven se acercó para abrazar a Ken fuertemente, el joven se tensó por la demostración de cariño por parte de Serafall, quien hundió su rostro en el pecho de la Torre de su hermana.

—So-tan es demasiado inflexible en cuestión de desobedecer las reglas —Serafall no apartaba su rostro de Ken quien escuchó atentamente —No la odies por eso.

El silencio que siguió tras esa petición incomodó un poco a ambos, uno no sabía que responder y la otra no esperaba una respuesta inmediata; suspiro sonoramente, señal que estaba perturbado por la conversación de la joven Maou; Serafall se alejó unos pasos mientras encaraba a Kaneki nuevamente.

—Déjame repetirlo una vez más – ahora la pelinegra sonrió ampliamente antes de hablar —Me gustas mucho… por eso no quiero que mueras esta noche.

—Eres muy irritante —Ken mascullo débilmente —Pero esa petición la puedo cumplir.

—Bien, porque el castigo que te impondré pasado mañana va a ser muy humillante —.La Maou se dio la vuelta para retirarse

Ken vio como Serafall se detuvo unos momentos y regreso rápidamente hasta quedar a la altura del albino, colocó una mano sobre la boca del ghoul y besó el dorso de la misma. La Torre de Sona encontraba aquella acción por parte de la Maou bastante extraña, pero cuando se separó de él, notar la sonrisa juguetona era buena señal para el propio Ken.

—Bueno me voy —Dando uno brincos Serafall se alejó hasta llegar a la orilla del techo — ¡BUENA SUERTE QUERIDO KEN-CHAN!

La pelinegra se dejó caer ante la mirada seria de la Torre de Sona, negó con la cabeza para dirigirse hasta la orilla que daba con el edificio donde se encuartelaban los remanentes de la familia Satou.

—Eres demasiado irritante – Ken nuevamente repitió esas palabras, pero una escueta sonrisa adornaba su serio rostro —Pero a estas alturas no me sorprende.

Rebusco en el bolsillo de su gabardina, uno de los dos objetos que traía consigo, cuando lo tomó con su mano, la sensación familiar del material del que estaba hecho le trajo recuerdos, en su mayoría desagradables; pero como dijo Serafall eso era parte de él ¿Por qué debía de rechazarlo? Con parsimonia más que dedicación se colocó la prenda que lo definió como ghoul en el pasado.

Pero que ahora solo era una parte de su persona que simplemente aceptó como suyo… nuevamente la máscara de "Parche" estaba sobre su rostro. Y esta vez esperaba que fuese la última ocasión que la usara.

 ** _"Prepárate para morir, Jin Satou"_**

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _Ahora nos tardamos menos en actualizar esta historia, aprovechando que Bellzador tuvo vacaciones... bueno ya llegamos al climax de este arco, el proximo sera el ultimo capitulo... bien, disfruten y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion._**

* * *

 **[Hiroyuki Sawano: Vers (Piano versión)] Voz de Serafall  
**

 _ **Continuas avanzando a pesar de que no obtienes nada**_

 _ **Las heridas se acumulan pero no te quejas**_

 _ **¿Que es lo que motiva tus acciones?**_

 _ **¿Amor u Odio?**_

 _ **Estas frente al abismo y miras dentro de él**_

 _ **¿Que es lo que encuentras al final?**_

 _ **Oblivion Re: For a wish**_


	9. For A Wish

Tatsurou Kobayashi era sin duda alguna alguien que no destacaba en ninguna cosa de hecho era un maleante de poca monta, cuyo único logró en su carrera era ser un carterista mediocre y haber llamado la atención de un miembro de la familia Satou; gracias a la fama propia de los miembros principales, Tatsurou era temido entre sus antiguos colegas, paseándose como alguien importante, intimidando de manera agresiva y ventajosa. ¿Pero qué miembro de la mafia no hace eso?

Todo cambio cuando varias células de la familia comenzaron a ser masacradas por una sola persona, los rumores indicaban de que se trataba de un ghoul. Como todos, rio fuertemente ante la idea… ¡¿Un ghoul en Kuoh?! Exclamaban a veces entrados en copas o con alguna chica de dudosa moral que buscaba privilegios especiales para ejercer su trabajo.

Pero ese día Tatsurou descubrió que el mundo es cruel y que el ser humano no es la criatura dominante en el mundo. Sus manos temblaban cuando lo vio abrir las puertas de aquel edificio a medio construir, una máscara extraña que parecía estar sonriendo, la pupila tan roja con esa esclera negra, como la luna que apareció esa misma noche. Y lo más importante esa aura de muerte que le rodeaba por todo su cuerpo.

Él como el resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo que sus instintitos le dictaron vaciaron los cargadores de sus armas en contra de aquella endemoniada cosa, quien rápidamente se movió esquivando la mortal lluvia de balas que se cernió sobre el ex investigador. El ruido de las detonaciones fue constante, acallando los gritos aterrorizados de los remanentes de la familia más poderosa del bajo mundo de Kuoh, lo vieron desaparecer entre las sombras que reinaban a cada esquina de la edificación.

Todos buscaban a aquel intruso sobrenatural por medio de sus ojos, pero debido a sus ropas oscuras, aquel monstruo conocido como "ghoul" desaparecía de su vista con mayor facilidad.

Pronto un costal de cemento cayó sobre ellos, destruyéndose al impactar con el suelo y la polvareda que generó fue tal; que pronto todos ellos tuvieron que cubrirse la boca y entrecerrar los ojos para evitar el molesto polvo, pronto los sonidos secos de cuerpos siendo golpeados con fuerza, azotados contra las columnas o el techo, se escucharon por el lugar, Tatsurou miraba frenéticamente por todos los lados, el miedo se apoderaba de su corazón y deseaba que todo fuese un mal sueño, que despertaría al lado de su prostituta favorita, con la terrible resaca de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

― ¡¿QUE MIERDA ERES?! –El maleante gritaba con toda su fuerza - ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ERES POR EL AMOR DE DIOS?!

―Dime… ¿Aun te quedan balas? ―La calmada voz del intruso fue escuchada muy cerca de Tatsurou.

El hombre se alejó de golpe de aquella voz, fue cuando por fin le encaró de frente; pronto una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, para después estallar en una estruendosa risotada, el motivo de esa reacción era tan simple como ilógica, lo vio con claridad no era más alto que el promedio, su fisionomía no era impresionante… por eso reía, el tipo frente a él no era un monstruo como se imaginaba, entre fuertes risas por parte del último de los guardias de la entrada fue cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

― ¡TU… NO ERES UN MONSTRUO! – el hombre levantó su arma apuntando al intruso ― ¡ERES EL MALDITO DEMONIO!

Se escucharon las detonaciones del arma, hasta que abruptamente estas se interrumpieron, en aquel lugar sólo quedó un abrumador silencio. Dentro del edificio el resto de los hombres de la familia Satou se quedaron en silencio, mientras que unos tragaban saliva ante la expectativa de lo que fuese a entrar por aquella puerta, el resto estaba confiado de que las armas que el hijo de su jefe consiguió para ellos les serían útiles para esa situación. Todo mundo sabía que Jin era muy bueno consiguiendo cosas, muchas de ellas superaban sus expectativas y esperaban que esta vez no cambiara mucho la situación.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, siendo arrancadas del marco por la tremenda fuerza con las que el invasor las había golpeado, todos y cada uno de los hombres miraron estupefactos la terrible fuerza que el ghoul había empleado para esa demostración de poder. Sin ninguna orden los asustados hombres alzaron sus armas y decidieron enfrentar a la criatura que estaba frente a ellos, no importaba si su apariencia fuese humana, porque para ellos… esa cosa no era humana.

El investigador se movía grácilmente en medio del frenesí casi interminable de disparos que se dirigían hacia él para impactarse en su cuerpo. Los hombres de Jin no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos mientras gritaban de euforia y terror con cada estallido de las balas chocando contra algún objeto. Había fricción entre las balas y la pared, lo que hacía sentir ese golpe a los que estaban recargados en ella, pero todas esos impactos nunca acertaron en su objetivo, daba igual si fueran balas "especiales", después de todo, ¿De que servían esas balas especiales si el maldito bastardo que tenían en frente se las arreglaba para que ningún proyectil llegase a tocarlo?

― ¡Mátenlo!―Los esbirros de Jin podían jurar que esa cosa a la que vanamente le disparaba sonreía como un psicópata bajo esa mascara ―.Que no escape ese monstruo hijo de puta.

Cuando la ráfaga de proyectiles ceso los maleantes se quedaron quietos y en silencio por un pequeño lapso de tiempo; causa de los nervios y la ansiedad que taladraban en lo más profundo de su ser, pero después su cuerpo dio hacía abajo y no se volvió a mover. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a inspeccionar el área recién dañada, ya no les quedaban muchos cartuchos y esa cosa todavía seguía de pie. Ren Nozomi el segundo al mando dentro de la banda de Jin noto que ahora los jóvenes maleantes que estaban detrás suyo se habían persignado temblando de miedo, pues ahora varios comprendían lo que esos ancianos habían pasado cuando ellos cometieron ese asesinato.

"Todo era culpa de Jin" ese pensamiento invadió la mente de Ren, siendo el único del grupo que estaba en contra de hacer tal atrocidad, mientras los demás reían como los estúpidos niños que eran tras contemplar lo que hicieron, sin embargo la situación ya no es nada graciosa y lo veía en las gotas perladas de sudor que bajaban por sus frentes. Lo que hizo su líder a aquellos ancianos se le hizo una verdadera barbaridad y de hecho solo se limitó a guardar distancia mientras los demás cometían aquel acto tan cobarde y cruel en esas fechas navideñas; pero no podía protestar ni oponerse al ya que sabía cómo se las arreglaba Jin y es por eso que estaba consciente del daño que había causado. Esta noche todos iban a morir y él estaba preparado, a diferencia de los demás cobardes que se sentían intocables cuando portaban armas, él estaba listo para pagar con su vida sus errores.

—Que Dios nos salve… — susurró uno de los jóvenes sosteniendo collar de crucifico en mano, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Ren.

—Ya Cállate y concéntrate —Silencio el segundo al mando, molesto al ver como los demás vándalos se mostraban como realmente eran: cobardes y débiles — ¿Cuantas balas les quedan?

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando notaba que varios ya tenían sus cargadores vacíos, estaban a punto de reagruparse, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer tal cosa porque escucharon un fuerte disparo y después de ese sonido el grito desgarrador de uno de los suyos.

— ¡MI BRAZOOOOOOOOOOO! —Cuando Ren volteo noto que unas gotas de sangre salpicaron su rostro — ¡ESE MALDITO ME ARRANCÓ EL BRAZO!

El chico al que estaba a su izquierda acababa de perder un brazo debido al impacto de la bala. Los demás no sabían que hacer estaban muertos de miedo, de por si se le dificultaba concentrarse y ahora con los alaridos del tipo que había sido lisiado hacia que la cosa se volviera imposible.

—Los que aun tengan municiones ¡PONGANSE A MI LADO! —Los jóvenes no muy convencidos y aterrados acataron la orden, mientras que el joven que fue herido aun gritaba debido al dolor.

Nuevamente la acción volvió a repetirse, el mismo sonido potente se escuchó y el tipo al que le fue cercenado el brazo recibió un impacto.

— ¡NOOOOOOO, MALDITO! —Uno de los que estaban cerca del tipo que había muerto decidió vaciar su cargador sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo — ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Llevado por el pánico decidió huir, pero como el cuarto estaba lleno de polvo la visión se le hizo un poco borrosa. Ken había preparado el cartucho de la escopeta, ya tenía ubicado al siguiente al que le volaría la cabeza, se acercó sigilosamente a su desorientada víctima, como un leopardo cazando a su presa.

—Te voy a matar desgraciado ya lo veras —Continuaba balbuceando el vándalo mientras trataba de ubicarse, pero era tarde, pues sin darse cuenta una bala le había destrozado la cabeza en sentido literal.

Uno por uno fueron cazados como las viles ratas que eran, Ken se había tomado el tiempo para hacerles caer su brutal justicia a aquellos que tuvieron el atrevimiento de haber hecho sufrir a las personas más maravillosas que conoció en su vida. El joven ex investigador se deleitaba con los alaridos de agonía y sufrimiento que salían de las gargantas de aquellos jóvenes que decidieron elegir esa clase de vida en lugar de vivir de manera digna y honrada y ese final es el que se merecían.

Ren había notado que todos estaban muertos. Todo aquello, había acabado cuando termino de escuchar el último grito para que después reinara el silencio… _Esto es una pesadilla_ Se dijo a sí mismo. De pronto, un mal presentimiento lo invadió por completo. No estaba solo. No. La luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. Al alzar la mirada, pudo ver el cielo completamente negro. Unas nubes comenzaban a tapar a la luna.

―No veo a Jin por ninguna parte… ―Ken hablaba con una calma bastante innatural ―. Era de esperarse, los dejo morir como cerdos al matadero mientras él está resguardado cómodamente en la parte más alta esperando su final, que pena por ti.

No había notado cuando su pecho fue atravesado por la mano del ghoul, a pesar del dolor sonreía de manera pacífica, liberándose de ese carga que llevaba durante esos meses, se sentía muy bien, porque al fin estaba pagando sus errores.

―Es sorprendente que aceptes tu muerte con tanta naturalidad ―El ojo de Ken se amplió cuando el sujeto aun manteniendo la consciencia le había sonreído.

―Tienes razón, un fi-final a-adecuado para mí — Ren vomitaba algo de sangre mientras una orgullosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro ―. Gracias por liberarme. A-ahora te-termina con esto. Ve-venga a tus familiares y no pe-permitas que ese maldito d-de Jin salga con vida de aquí ―Ken retiro su mano sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos haciendo que el moribundo joven gimiera de dolor — so-solo ten cuidado en el siguiente piso.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―El mitad Ghoul-demonio no podía creer el gesto de aquel joven, se detuvo unos instantes antes de continuar — .Gracias.

Sea lo que sea que pasó por la cabeza de ese sujeto, le hizo ver que el tipo estaba arrepentido, podía percibirlo en la tranquilidad y sosiego de su mirada, pero no podía darse el lujo de perdonarlo, pues el también había estado presente cuando murieron los ichinose, y por lo tanto no podía hacer excepciones, así que lo único que hizo por él fue darle una muerte rápida e indolora.

―Estás listo ¿verdad? — El tono tranquilo que empleaba Ken era bastante extraño — ¿Sabes que allá arriba no hay lugar para ti?

Asintiendo débilmente Ken sostuvo una pistola apuntando en su cabeza mientras el hombre cerraba sus ojos aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos. El último pensamiento del joven se centró en una chica de cabello castaño, postrada en la cama de un hospital.

― _Perdóname… Akari_ — Ese fue el último pensamiento que Ren tuvo antes de que el sonido del arma de Ken resonara por toda el piso.

Observando la mirada tranquila de su reciente víctima le hizo sentir un trago amargo, pues a veces hay gente que se siente acorralada debido a las difíciles circunstancias, y al no tener otra alternativa se asocian con este tipo de gente, pero siempre hay otra opción, siempre la hay. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos decidió dirigirse al siguiente piso, pero de pronto sintió una herida punzante en su costado, cuando su mano toco la parte afectada pudo ver que la sangre que salía de él.

―Usaron balas Q. ―Se sentía como un completo idiota por haberlos subestimado ―. Necesito andarme con cuidado, menos mal que la bala que me hirió pertenece a otro kagune.

Se acercó a una caja de herramientas, por suerte sus atributos como torre minimizaron el daño de la bala, pero de antemano sabía que sería una molestia con el pasar del tiempo, rebuscando entre las cosas de aquella caja encontró lo único que le serviría como vendaje provisional. Se desabotono parte de la camisa y se colocó la cinta para ducto de manera rápida, con suerte eso pararía la hemorragia hasta que sus heridas sanasen normalmente, recordó la escueta explicación de Rosseweisse sobre la increíble resistencia de las Torres, misma información que corroboró su compañera de corte, claro que entre balbuceos, miradas desviadas y silencios incomodos.

— Deberé de agradecerle a Yura-san un día de estos — El albino suspiró bajo su máscara —. Espero esto no sea un problema.

Ken termino de tratarse la herida dando una última revisada a los cuerpos regados de lo que quedaba de la banda de los Satou, no podía verse que expresión tenía debido a su máscara, pero indudablemente sentía un poco de pesar por todas la victimas de su venganza. Se acercó a las escaleras a medio construir, por un instante pensó en usar el elevador, pero supuso que tendría una recepción tan acalorada como en la entrada. Con pasos lentos y seguros accedió al siguiente piso solamente para encontrarse con algo que definitivamente entraría en su concepción de bizarro.

Dos pares de gemelas estaban casualmente sentadas sobre varios materiales de construcción, sus rasgos más características eran que vestían cosplay sacados de la mente de un pervertido. Dos de ellas quienes tenían el cabello verde, usaban claramente un uniforme de deportes, las otras dos parecían estar usando un uniforme de marinero con orejas y cola de gato o tal vez eran dos chicas gatos usando traje de marinero.

— ¡Mira Ile! – una de las gemelas de cabello verde exclamaba alegremente – Tal parece que nos vamos a divertir

— Tú lo dijiste Nel – la otra respondía con la misma jovialidad – Ya me estaba aburriendo

— Ile y Nel no se nos adelanten – una de las chicas gatos reprendió a las gemelas Ile y Nel — ¿Verdad Li-neesama?

— Tienes razón Ni – la chica llamada Li dio un paso adelante – Se ve que puede con todas al mismo tiempo… o tal vez no.

El albino levantó sus puños mientras se mantenía expectante a las cuatro jovencitas, el olor que emanaban de ellas era uno particularmente familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Ile y Nel cada una invoco un círculo mágico, Ken rápidamente supo el origen de su aroma.

—Todas ustedes son demonios —El ghoul-demonio apretaba más sus puños — ¿O me equivoco?

La sonrisa de las gemelas Ile y Nel fue aún mayor al notar que su oponente conocía a su especie, de los círculos mágicos emergieron dos motosierras las cuales fueron tomadas sin ningún miramiento por cada una de las gemelas, el motor de aquellas herramientas resonaba por cada rincón del piso, sin responder a la pregunta de la Torre de Sona se abalanzaron mientras sus risas llegaban a los oídos de Ken.

Dando un gran salto, el albino esquivo las hojas de las herramientas, mientras que las otras dos gemelas rápidamente se coordinaron en un ataque conjunto, Li y Ni se complementaban bastante bien, mientras la primera daba golpes a la parte superior, la segunda trataba de lastimar las piernas con sus patadas. Ken no tenía problemas en defenderse de la arremetida de las chicas gato, pero cuando Ile y Nel se sumaron al ataque empezó a notar la diferencia.

Esquivaba los golpes con rapidez, pero las hojas de las motosierras empezaban a ser una amenaza. Nel movió su arma a lo que parecía un punto ciego para Kaneki, mientras que Li golpeo el costado lastimado, Ken trastabillo un poco debido al dolor que genero tal ataque, pero por suerte le ayudo a evitar que la cadena del arma de Nel le lastimase. Ile y Ni imitaron las acciones de sus hermanas, buscando nuevamente lastimar a Ken; pero gracias a la experiencia anterior, supo que no debía de tener contemplaciones con el cuarteto de jovencitas.

De su espalda baja emergieron sus rinkakus, aunque no eran los seis acostumbrados, un par de extremidades extra estaban ondeando libremente

— " _Solamente dos" –_ Ken estaba molesto por las limitaciones del juramento — _Aun no termino de acostumbrarme por completo al juramento mágico._

Aun así la sorpresa y el horror fue perceptible en el grupo de demonios que el enfrentaba, Ken pudo notarlo al ver sus rostros con detenimiento, con rapidez los dos tentáculos rojizo-negros serpentearon la distancia hasta impactar con una sorprendida Ile, quien no pudo esquivar el ataque por el temor que infundían los rinkakus. Nel reaccionó violentamente al ver como su hermana impactaba contra la pared y esta daba la apariencia de no reaccionar.

—MONSTRUO… ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?! —Nel levanto su arma mientras dio un gran salto — ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANA!

El albino movió nuevamente sus extremidades, la punta de unos de los rinkakus golpeo la motosierra de Nel destruyéndola al contacto, el otro tomo de la cintura a la peliverde para luego ser azotada contra el suelo, la potencia que imprimió en el movimiento hizo cimbrar el edificio por completo. Ni y Li estaban plantadas en sus lugares, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de Ile hasta Nel y viceversa, mientras que el Kakugan de Ken estaba puesto en las chicas gata.

—Por lo visto —Ken abría y cerraba una de sus manos —Nunca se han enfrentado a un ghoul… ¿Verdad?

Ambas chicas tomaron valor mientras levantaban sus puños, lanzando un sonoro grito decidieron enfrentar a esa "cosa" que amenazaba la vida del contratista de su Rey.

* * *

El frio de la noche era bastante incomodo, obviando claro que su uniforme de la escuela no era muy abrigador para esa época del año, pero ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones, Sona Sitri estaba de pie en el techo de uno de los edificios contiguos al que Ken se había adentrado para dar muerte a los asesinos de los Ichinose, Era extraño para ella estar al pendiente de su segunda torre, pero de alguna manera necesitaba estar presente en esos momentos.

—Vaya, So-tan —La melodiosa voz de Serafall se escuchaba detrás de la heredera de los Sitri —¿Tanto te preocupa tu torre?

—Hermana —Sona se dio la vuelta levemente para notar como su hermana estaba sentada tranquilamente —.Veo que estas "supervisando" a Ken —. Serafall solamente rio un poco ante el sarcasmo de su hermanita.

—Tal vez sí… pero de momento no se ha comido a nadie —La Maou se llevó un dedo al mentón —.Todavía sabrán a cerdo… tengo mucho que no pruebo a uno.

Sona suspiro sonoramente, el sentido del humor de su hermana había cambiado radicalmente desde que conoció a Ken Kaneki, ya casi no le molestaba con sus tendencias lésbicas o chicas mágicas, algo que internamente agradecía. Pero bromear con el sabor de la carne humana era algo extremo.

— ¿Kaicho? —una nueva voz se escuchó en aquel techo —Debería de ponerse un abrigo.

Bajando grácilmente del cielo, estaba Tsubaki Shinra quien traía ropa apropiada para la estación, la mirada de preocupación en la Reina de la corte de Sona estaba puesta en su rey, quien sonrió tristemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Tsubaki, esto es parte de mi castigo – la pelinegra negó con la cabeza – Por ser una verdadera ingenua.

— ¿Castigo por ser ingenua? —La joven Shinra ladeo la cabeza un tanto confundida —. Podrías explicármelo

—Un día de estos lo sabrás perfectamente —Sona volvió a prestar atención al edificio cercano —.Y de paso debo disculparme apropiadamente con Ken.

Tanto Tsubaki como Serafall se miraron una a la otra tratando de comprender las palabras de la heredera del clan Sitri, sin darse cuenta uno a uno de los miembros de su corte arribaron al mismo lugar donde ellas tres estaban reunidas.

—Kaicho… perdónenos por favor —Saji hablaba por el resto del grupo —Tal vez usted no está de acuerdo c-con…

—No continúes por favor – la heredera de los Sitri alzo su mano parando a su peón – Puede que sea odioso y arrogante a mas no poder, pero aun así es parte de nuestro grupo.

—Tenemos más adjetivos para Ken-san —Amablemente Reya agregó sacando una suave risa a los demonios reunidos —Pero… solo por ahora queremos que todo esto termine para bien.

La mirada de todo el grupo Sitri estaba centrada en el edificio donde Ken libraba su solitaria lucha, mientras que otro grupo también prestaba atención a los eventos que ocurrían allí dentro. Vali Lucifer miraba impaciente, Kuroka por su parte estaba recostada sobre un futón mientras que LeFay conjuraba una imagen una bola de cristal.

—Vali-sama —Tímidamente la joven maga se dirigía al Hakuryuukou —.Realmente… ¿Necesita ver esto?

—Claro que sí LeFay —El peliplateado respondía a la pregunta —.Quiero ver que tan fuerte es.

— ¿Todo esto es para ver si peleas con él, verdad-nya? —La nekoshou comentaba alegremente — ¿Es que Issei-nya ya no te interesa?

—Para considerar a Issei como un reto —El portador de Divine Dividing comentaba desinteresadamente —, le faltan por lo menos un par de años más… por otro lado él, es interesante.

—La verdad no comprendo mucho —La rubia suspiraba sonoramente — ¡¿Ah?! Ya está.

Pronto una imagen apareció suspendida frente a Vali y a las otras dos jóvenes de su grupo, Ken estaba caminando hacia la siguiente escalera, mientras que Li y Ni estaban en clavadas en muros opuestos, el joven portador de Albion no pudo evitar silbar complacido por la brutalidad que demostraba el maestro de literatura, haciendo hervir un poco su espíritu combativo.

— ¡Wow! Ese par de tentáculos – Kuroka se relamió los labios. —Parecen tentadores, ¡nya, ha, ha, ha!.

—Este... ¿Kuroka-sama? – la pequeña rubia enrojeció furiosamente —.Espero que no esté pensando lo que yo creo.

Vali no hizo más que negar con la cabeza mientras que las otras dos jovencitas se daban miradas indiscretas, centrando su atención en su prospecto de oponente.

Ken subía al siguiente piso con paso firme, unas cuantas gotas de sudor estaban en su frente, una forma discreta en que su cuerpo mostraba el dolor de su herida por la bala Q, una vez que termino el trayecto de las escaleras no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por los atuendos que sus nuevos oponentes tenían sobre sus cuerpos, la pareja de gemelas usaban claramente cosplays que cierto joven castaño que conocía encontraría atractivos, y ahora frente a él, estaban un par de doncellas francesas, una chica sacada del mismísimo carnaval de Brasil y otra que parecía ser de ascendencia japonesa aunque vestir con un haori rojo no indicaba exactamente su nacionalidad; haciendo un amago de paciencia para no golpearse la frente por tan excéntrica selección de atuendos, el ghoul-demonio se puso en guardia para recibir lo que fuese que tenían preparados ese grupo que impedía su paso.

—Es increíble que hayas pasado la combinación de las gemelas —la chica con el haori exclamaba con cierta fascinación —Pero que importa, con nosotras será suficiente para detenerte.

— ¡Basta Mira! – una de la doncellas reprendió el brío combativo de su compañera – Debes calmarte un poco… recuerda tu posición

—Lo sé Marion – Mira lanzaba una mirada de enfado a su amiga — ¡Sé que soy la más débil del gru…!

Justo antes de que terminará su frase, Ken acortaba la distancia con pasmosa velocidad, el rostro de la joven demonio estaba asombrado por la acción del albino, el puño de Ken golpeo con fuerza el abdomen desprotegido de la peliazul quien sentía como sus pulmones eran vaciados por el violento movimiento, su cuerpo fue lanzado por los aires para impactarse fuertemente en el techo.

Las otras tres estaban tan asombradas como aterrorizadas por la violenta acción del joven, Marion fue la primera en reaccionar sus ojos miraban rojo por el artero ataque que el albino conecto en contra de su compañera.

— ¡BASTARDO! —La castaña en traje de doncella apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza — ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?! ¡PROMOTION QUEEN!

Ken abrió su único ojo visible al escuchar aquellas palabras con la cuales confirmaba sus sospechas, lo cual hizo hervir su sangre, nuevamente invoco sus rinkakus, alzó levemente su rostro haciendo que su máscara emulara una sonrisa sádica, un efecto que lograba perfectamente bien gracias al diseño de la misma, levantó con lentitud una de sus manos enguantadas y se tronó uno de sus dedos. Una acción que para las demonios no presentaba ninguna amenaza pero para Kaneki significaba mucho.

Marion se abalanzó aprovechando el impulso que daba el status de la promoción a reina, su puño se llenó de fuego sorprendiendo levemente al albino pero su sorpresa fue solo momentánea, las otras dos imitaron la acción de la castaña aplicando fuego a alguno de sus ataques, Ken detuvo el golpe de Marion con su mano izquierda, la otra chica con traje de doncella fue detenida por uno de los rinkakus igual a la que vestía como bailarina de carnaval. Las dos extremidades extras lanzaron por los aires a las chicas, Marion no compartió ese destino porque Ken apretó su agarre con fuerza, con su derecha golpeo fuertemente el centro del pecho de la misma, la joven pudo sentí como sus costillas crujían por el impacto.

Escupió sangre por su boca, después de ese golpe le siguió otro lastimando aún más a Marion, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Ken lanzo una patada directo a la sien de la chica, mandándola lo bastante lejos para que solamente se escuchara como su cuerpo caía pesadamente.

Las otras dos estaban enmudecidas ante las acciones de Ken. ¿Los ghoul eran realmente poderosos? Esa pregunta se hicieron ambas, el kakugan de Ken les miro fríamente como esperando alguna reacción de ellas, pero lo más inteligente que hicieron fue quedarse en el suelo completamente asustadas.

— ¿No piensan atacarme? —La torre de Sona preguntaba tranquilamente, las dos jóvenes empezaron a derramar lágrimas presas del miedo —sabia decisión.

Con pesadez Ken se encaminó nuevamente hacia las escaleras que conectaban al siguiente piso, no necesitó ser un genio para saber que se encontraría con un patrón repetitivo.

—Esto se está volviendo molesto —El albino suspiro mientras dio el primer paso al siguiente piso

* * *

Jin Satou estaba completamente nervioso, mientras que Riser se deleitaba con su reina besándola juguetonamente y sin ninguna clase de pudor por ser vistos por el joven mafioso, pero ese no era el motivo de su malestar, era que de tanto en tanto todo el edificio se cimbraba hasta sus cimientos y se acercó a una de las lujosas licoreras que tenía en el pequeño bar, se sirvió un poco de su bebida para tratar de calmar sus nervios dejando que el amargo alcohol llenase su garganta con la esperanza que sus efectos trabajaran con rapidez.

—R-Riser-sama – el joven se dirigió al demonio noble —¿Está s-seguro que su corte detendrá a esa c-cosa?

—Confío mucho en ellas —Una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba el rostro del rubio —. De no ser así, aún estamos mi querida Yubelluna y yo.

El sudor que adornaba al rostro de Jin se acrecentó un poco más al ver como los ojos azules de Riser y los violetas de la chica en su regazo brillaron amenazadoramente en las sombras que rodeaban a aquel departamento improvisado; era la primera vez que sentía miedo en todo el significado de la palabra, ni siquiera cuando fue rodeado por una banda rival e intercambio disparos le causaban los escalofríos que sentía en estos momentos.

— _Algún día tendremos que pagar por nuestros actos_ —La voz de Ren Nozomi se asomó por la mente del desgraciado maleante —. _Espero que cuando eso suceda seas tan valiente como ahora_

Con temblor en su mano se volvió a servir licor, pero viendo que fracasaba enormemente decidió beber directamente de la botella, la acción hizo que Yubelluna riera melodiosamente ante el nerviosismo del joven, los temblores cesaron por completo haciendo que el joven parara de beber y tragara saliva ante la pesada calma que repentinamente se sintió en todo el lugar.

Pronto el sonido del elevador activándose alarmó a Jin, como medida de seguridad solamente se podía acceder a ese piso por ese elevador, para evitar sorpresas y tener una ventaja táctica; pero en esos momentos sencillamente se arrepentía de eso.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, el ojo rojo de Ken Kaneki fue en lo primero que se fijó el propio Jin, la esclera negra y la pupila carmesí hicieron que casi se orinara en sus pantalones, había escuchado un método para conseguir ese efecto, pero se rio fuertemente ante la idea de aquella absurda modificación. Pero la parte más primitiva de su mente, le indicó que aquello no era artificial sino algo natural. Ese sentimiento solamente lo experimentaban aquellas criaturas que se encontraban frente a sus depredadores naturales.

Y eso era realmente lo que un ghoul representaba para un humano, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás llevado por el instintito primario de supervivencia, pero recordaba que tenía a su lado a una criatura que podía rivalizar en contra de un monstruo como los ghoul.

Riser miraba fijamente al que sería su oponente, el estado del cuerpo de Ken era una tanto desconcertante, sus ropas presentaban cortes y quemaduras por casi todo el cuerpo, lo único que no estaba dañado era su máscara, alzó una ceja sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible que una persona de la complexión de Ken Kaneki le haya ganado a su querida corte?

—Veo que tuviste problemas allí abajo —Riser espetaba con cierta gracia —.Dime… ¿mis chicas te entretuvieron lo suficiente?

El mutismo de Ken era una buena señal para el noble Phenex, Karlamine y Siris hicieron perfectamente su trabajo, cada corte que dieron estuvo potenciado por el fuego mágico de la familia Phenex, por muy fuerte que fuese el ghoul sus heridas no sanarían tan rápido para poder estar en su mejor condición, Mihae, Xuelan e Isabela bajarían la fortaleza con su combinación de golpes y ataques mágicos; cosa que lograron al percatarse que el albino respiraba con dificultad. Realmente Riser no se sentía molesto por el estado en que hayan terminado sus chicas, una buena dosis de lágrimas de fénix y todas ellas estarían en perfectas condiciones.

Lo que realmente quería era medir la fuerza de los famosos ghoul y no había mejor manera de hacerlo, que teniendo en contra de las cuerdas a su oponente. Esa lección la aprendió de Hyodou Issei, mostrándole lo peligroso que podían ser sus oponentes en esas condiciones.

—Yubelluna, lleva a Jin-san a la habitación contigua —Riser ordenaba tranquilamente a su reina —.Encanta la habitación con una barrera.

—Como ordene Riser-sama —La pelimorada se inclinó respetuosamente — ¿Qué hago si nuestro amo decide huir?

— ¿Huir? —El rubio estaba sorprendido por la pregunta de la demonio de clase baja —.Si es un verdadero hombre deberá soportar hasta el final.

El hijo de Gozaburo estaba enmudecido por las palabras del demonio que contrató, su mente no podía comprender las acciones del joven Phenex. Yubelluna acato las indicaciones de Riser mientras que Ken observaba meticulosamente al bastardo al cual iba a matar de la manera más dolorosa posible, cuando los dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación poso su atención en el tercer hijo de los Phenex.

—Supongo que no vas a entregarme a ese bastardo hijo de puta por las buenas ¿Verdad? —Comentaba el albino mientras se tronaba el dedo de su mano izquierda.

—Ya conoces la respuesta, amigo —Fue lo que le respondió Riser mientras crujía su cuello preparado para la contienda —. Adelante veamos que puedes ofrecer.

Haciendo unos movimientos de su torso Ken libero un poco de tensión y se aseguró amarrarse el torniquete que se había hecho para tapar la herida causada por la bala Q. Riser veía como Ken se quitaba la gabardina de su traje de combate en completo silencio. Observaba con atención al ghoul y la herida que tenía en la parte baja de su abdomen, el demonio noble estaba sorprendido, porque aun herido el ghoul había mostrado la capacidad de abatir a todo su grupo completo. Cuando la capa estaba volando en medio del aire Ken inicio su arremetida.

—Detuviste mi patada con facilidad, eso quiere decir que eres el líder de la corte de demonios que me ataco —Decía Ken mientras forcejeaba con su oponente ―.No te comparas con las demás.

Riser imprimía mucho esfuerzo por haber detenido la patada del ghoul, le impresionaba de sobre manera la fuerza descomunal del ghoul, en un ágil movimiento Ken retiro su poderosa pierna volviendo a su posición a la de antes

—. Me diste la oportunidad de atacar primero, porque querías probarme para ver qué tan fuerte soy ―El albino miraba fijamente al demonio con cierta desconfianza ― ¿No es verdad?

—Astuto, muy astuto amigo y bastante fuerte por lo que veo, bien dicen que las apariencias engañan —Riser sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras admiraba el torso del ghoul que bajo esa tela de latex lucia bastante trabajado —. Creo que lograras entretenerme un poco, por favor aguanta mi ritmo lo suficiente y no te mueras tan rápido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Riser para atacar, se acercó a ken rápidamente a lo cual este alzo sus brazos en guardia para protegerse de la acometida, pero el impacto fue demasiado intenso, a pesar de los reflejos sobrehumanos y destrezas en el combate, le permitieron alzar un brazo a duras penas, para bloquear de forma poco ortodoxa el doloroso puñetazo de Riser con su antebrazo, pero era demasiada la fuerza que Riser había imprimido que le mando a volar por varios metros hasta hacer añicos una pared.

 **(Metal Gear Rising Revengance - It Has To Be This Way)**

Ken se levantó rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta los pedazos de escombro que estaban en su traje de combate y corrió hacia su rival; hecho que sorprendió a Riser puesto que el joven a pesar de estar herido y de haber sido golpeado no mostraba síntomas de dolor. El rodillazo de la torre de Sona fue ejecutada con la misma fuerza que el propio Phenex había usado cuando le golpeo, Riser apretaba los dientes haciendo un amago para soportar la acometida con todo su ser, a pesar de la fuerza de Ken, el heredero de la casa Phenex no cedía, aun así debido a la fuerza del impacto el suelo de la habitación amenazaba con resquebrajarse, pues groseras grietas comenzaban a serpentear por el suelo.

 _Standing here_

 _I realize_

 _You are just like me_

 _Trying to make history_

 _But who's to judge_

 _The right from wrong_

 _When our guard is down_

 _I think we'll both agree_

Cuando el joven Ghoul retiro su rodilla, dejó una perfecta marca en el enorme bícep de Riser: le hundió el músculo por completo sin llegar a perforárselo, pero tal cosa parecía no afectarle ya que este respondió inmediatamente con otra patada, a lo cual Ken uso su brazo para bloquearla, sin embargo debido a que se encontraba débil una vez más salió volando hacia otra pared que al igual que la anterior termino destruida. Y la acción volvía a repetirse, Ken nuevamente se levantó y continúo con su acometida hacia el demonio noble.

—Sí que sabes soportar el dolor — el demonio noble a pesar de forcejear con el Ghoul enmascarado sonreía de manera complacida, pues su oponente era formidable.

—He sufrido peores castigos —Ken respondía con parsimonia mientras rompía con el forcejeo para posteriormente revelar sus dos rinkakus. Riser silbó por ver las armas ocultas de un ghoul—. Algo como esto no hará la diferencia.

—OH ¡VAMOS EN SERIO! —La sonrisa de tercer hijo de la casa Phenex había aumentado en demasía — .¡ENTONCES ENTREGUÉMONOS AL CALOR DEL MOMENTO!

 _That violence breeds violence_

 _But in the end it has to be this way_

Unas alas de fuego hicieron acto de presencia en el cuerpo del joven Phenex y el calor se sentía palpable en la habitación, Ken se mostró impávido, paciente y meticuloso; con los rinkakus firmes, apuntando la figura de Riser Phenex. El demonio rubio se aproximó con sus alas de fuego ardiendo en su máximo esplendor haciendo que lo que estuviese presente ardiera en llamas, el ghoul-demonio imito la acción y se acercó hacia el demonio nuevamente para otra brutal embestida, pero lo que Ken ignoraba era que el joven Phenex era talentoso en cuanto se tratara de magia Ígnea dada a su naturaleza como Phenex.

* * *

Sona quería gritar de frustración, acción que toda su corte se percató al ver al oponente final que su compañero estaba enfrentando; de todos los posibles escenarios este sin duda era el peor, la heredera de los Sitri lo sabía y ahora no encontraba una manera de ayudar a Ken en su enfrentamiento. Cada uno de los miembros de su corte hicieron un amago de voluntad para no saltar a la ayuda de su maestro de Literatura.

― ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE RISER PHENEX ESTE AYUDANDOLE?! ―Saji se dio la vuelta para encarar a la hermana mayor de su rey ―SERAFALL-SAMA ¡¿ACASO PIENSA QUEDARSE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS?!

― ¡Gen-chan! ―La pequeña peón del grupo miraba afligida el enfado del chico que le gustaba.

―Tranquilízate ―Tsubaki se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba ―. Sabes que no debes faltarle el respeto a Serafall-sama.

Aquel comentario hizo que un frío recorriera por la espina dorsal del portador de los fragmentos de Vritria, la ira había calentado la cabeza del castaño olvidando por completo el debido protocolo que debían tener con la excéntrica Maou, hermana o no de su líder de corte; aún era alguien demasiado importante en su sociedad.

―Ya, ya ―La Maou Leviatán agito su mano causalmente ―. No reprendas al muchacho, Tsubaki-chan ―.La joven portadora del Alice Mirror se ruborizó por la manera en que Serafall se dirigió hacia ella. ―Gen-chan, verás… siempre y cuando el precio sea pagado… nosotros acatamos las ordenes de nuestros contratistas ―La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento mientras fijo su atención en la pelea que libraba Ken ―.Sin importar si son personas nobles o unos bastardos…

Todos ellos tragaron saliva ante la seriedad que mostraba Serafall en sus palabras, todos ellos eran aun unos bebes en comparación con la mujer que estaba parada al filo del edificio, el viento acarició sus coletas las cuales ondearon libremente, la mirada de la heredera del título de Leviatán se tornó tan distante como antigua, denotando la enorme diferencia de edades entre ellos.

―Recuerden siempre esto ―Serafall se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba firmemente ―.Sean siempre ustedes mismos y sin importar que clase de trabajo tengan que hacer, nunca traicionen sus ideales.

Era cierto las palabras que empleo la Maou, ellos se convirtieron en demonios porque tenían sus propios deseos que cumplir y también querían ayudar a la joven que los inicio en este mundo, el dicho "El fin justifica los medios" era la base de toda la sociedad demoniaca actualmente, si deseabas reconocimiento estaban los Rating Games. Una parte de ellos se sentía como mierda ante la cruel realidad de lo que era su condición demoniaca, tal vez por eso Ken Kaneki se mostraba renuente por acatar las órdenes de Sona y su rebeldía constante era una forma de recordarse que no debía de traicionar sus ideales. Sin importar que tan torcidos fuesen….

Pronto, los pensamientos de la corte de Sona fueron interrumpidos cuando un estruendo llamó su atención.

La explosión fue gigantesca, envolviendo al peliblanco por completo en medio de una inmensa bola de fuego y arrojando escombros por doquier. Las llamas ardieron con mayor fuerza pero con un simple chasquido de sus dedos el fuego detuvo su avance y se desvaneció; después de detener el daño de su ataque permaneció expectante a la inmensa cortina de humo. Una vez cesó el espectáculo de destellos rojo y naranja, sólo quedaba una inmensa nube de polvo y escombros, así como un gran boquete en donde alguna vez, estuvo el ghoul de pie. Si sus cálculos no fallaron, el peliblanco estaba más que acabado. No debía quedar nada de él.

 _I've carved my own path_

 _You followed your wrath_

 _But maybe we're both the same_

 _The world has turned_

 _And so many have burned_

 _But nobody is to blame_

Ken salió cojeando de la inmensa cortina de humo, con quemaduras serias, la mitad de su máscara había sido incinerada. Hacía años Ken no contorsionaba su rostro con tanta sorpresa, la cinta para ducto que había utilizado para parar el sangrado de su herida había sido parcialmente calcinada al igual que su máscara, el ghoul-demonio respiraba agitadamente, jamás pensó que ese demonio tuviera demasiado poder, pero al ser el líder de ese grupo que se opuso a su avance era de suponerse que se trataba de alguien peligroso, pero no podía rendirse, porque en el cuarto continuo estaba el desgraciado que se atrevió a matar a las personas que se convirtieron en sus padres y por lo tanto debía hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

En medio de la conmoción, Jin quedó paralizado al ver los constantes ruidos que la habitación donde se encontraba Riser temblaba una y otra vez… se vio tentado en huir pero Yubelluna amablemente lo sostuvo de la muñeca deteniendo su avance.

—No puedes huir —Le dijo con una agridulce sonrisa haciendo que el maleante por poco gritara como niña al ver la mirada en los ojos de la reina de Riser―. No quisiera tener que romperte las piernas ―Al oírle decir esas palabras en un tono seductor era algo que causaba bastante terror.

 _Yet staring across this barren wasted land_

 _I feel new life will be born_

 _Beneath the blood stained sand_

 _Beneath the blood stained sand_

—Vaya joven ghoul sobreviviste al castigo —Más sorprendente resultó que el ghoul seguía sin mostrar señas de dolor o sufrimiento. Riser sonrió con insolencia al ver que el ghoul-demonio invasor tronaba su cuello, mientras adoptaba una postura de combate y sus rinkakus nuevamente apuntaban todo su ser. — ¡VAMOS, MUÉSTRAME DE LO QUE UN GHOUL ES CAPAZ!

—Ya cállate — Ken miraba fijamente a los ojos de Riser ―. Y acabemos con esto.

El estoico maestro de literatura respondió con esa calma tan innatural alzó el mentón y tensó sus rinkakus endureciéndolos al máximo, o al menos hasta el nivel que le permitía el juramento de fidelidad, notaba que las runas estaban haciendo acto de presencia y que las cadenas comenzaban a apretar con fuerza su cuerpo drenando su energía y haciendo que se agotara mucho más rápido, la herida nuevamente se abrió y el chico por acto reflejo poso su mano en la zona afectada.

Los dos se observaron por unos segundos, puños en alto, Rinkakus firmes, llamas danzantes, reparando hasta en el más mínimo movimiento del adversario.

 _Standing here_

 _I realize_

 _You are just like me_

 _Trying to make history_

 _But who's to judge_

 _The right from wrong_

 _When our guard is down_

 _I think we'll both agree_

No tardaron en retumbar los golpes de ambos contendientes. El choque de huesos y nervios era tan potente, las quemaduras invadían el cuerpo del peliblanco, Ken cayó al suelo abatido mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con humo debido a otro ataque mágico del Phenex, lo que realmente le dificultaba las cosas al joven maestro de literatura era que las cadenas y las runas invadían su cuerpo con mayor ímpetu.

—Quien lo diría también eres un demonio ¿A qué clan perteneces? —Le examinó de pies a cabeza, confirmando que era un demonio debido a las cadenas y Runas que cubrían el cuerpo de Ken.

Conocía bien ese hechizo, era un juramento de fidelidad, dicho juramento se usó como medida para que los sirvientes que mostraran un poder abrumador no le hicieran daño al demonio quien fungía como su maestro

—. ¿O acaso eres un despreciable renegado? ―Espetó Riser mientras miraba como los hechizos se movían con violencia sobre el cuerpo de su oponente ―.Porque de ser así, no mostrare piedad

 _That violence breeds violence_

 _But in the end it has to be this way_

Ken se levantó una vez más e ignorando la pregunta de Riser uso sus dos rinkakus para impulsarse.

—Te he hecho una pregunta… ¡ASÍ QUE CONTÉSTAME COMO ES DEBIDO! —Dijo con un tono molesto y le propino un brutal cabezazo haciendo que el ghoul retrocediera aturdido

El albino dio par de pasos completamente desorientado, pero rápidamente recompuso la compostura y decidió responder con la misma potencia. En un momento de debilidad causada por las cadenas Ken recibió un poderoso puñetazo de fuego que le mando al suelo. Se quejó, internamente cubriendo con una mano la parte recién lastimada. Recibió el golpe de lleno. Se molestó cuando retiró la mano y comprobó que un pequeño hilo de sangre emanaban de la comisura de sus labios.

—Podría decirse que pertenecí al clan Sitri —Ken le respondía mientras se levantaba y al mismo tiempo daba una serie de golpes y patadas buscando lastimar a Riser. —Las cadenas mágicas que están a mí alrededor hablan por sí solas.

Riser se le quedo observado, el joven ghoul retiro lo que le quedaba de su máscara mostrando su rostro de absoluta seriedad a un anonado Riser, nuevamente ambos contendientes se lanzaron al ataque.

 _I've carved my own path_

 _You followed your wrath_

 _But maybe we're both the same_

 _The world has turned_

 _And so many have burned_

 _But nobody is to blame_

Kaneki se llevó ambas manos al abdomen, tratando de aliviar el doloroso impacto para contraatacar. Ni siquiera había finalizado su veloz ascenso, cuando Riser ya le esperaba justo encima, entrelazando ambas manos sobre su propia cabeza como una bola, para asestarle un golpe doble y mandarlo de nuevo contra el suelo. Saliva y sangre salían borbotones, Riser seguía sin comprender como es que el joven se negaba a rendirse, debía reconocerle que el chico era todo un hombre por aguantar semejante castigo, pero en algún momento debería de ceder.

— _¡Vaya que es terco! ¿Porque carajos no se rinde sabiendo que está en desventaja contra mí?_ —Comentaba Riser mientras esquivaba los rinkakus que atacaban sin cesar _— ¿Por cuánto tiempo lograra aguantar con ese sello restringiendo sus movimientos?_

 _Yet staring across this barren wasted land_

 _I feel new life will be born_

 _Beneath the blood stained sand_

 _Beneath the blood stained sand_

Riser noto que los movimientos de Ken cada vez eran más lentos y hasta torpes, pues las cadenas brillaban con fuerza, sin embargo lo que le sorprendió es que es juramento no lo hubiese matado ya, Ken parecía como un filete salido del sartén, pues tenía quemaduras y hematomas por doquier que se formaron casi al instante, muy notorios a pesar del oscuro traje de batalla que Ken llevaba puesto. El daño era suficiente para hacer sucumbir a cualquiera pero él seguía empeñado en vengar la muerte de los señores ichinose, debía hacerlo, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Apretando sus puños con fuerza, el rubio logró impactar un poderoso gancho en la boca del estómago de su rival. Pero éste no salió volando, soportó el impacto con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro resistir lo mejor que pudo. Riser miro con algo menos que desagrado la sangre que había ensuciado su mano.

— No tiene caso continuar, has perdido esta batalla ¿Por qué continúas enfrentándome? —El demonio noble no podía creerlo. Parecía que su adversario no sentía dolor, aun cuando sus dos rodillas temblaban y su herida continuaba sangrando sin cesar, y las llagas de su torso continuaban extendiéndose debido al fuego que estaba consumiéndolo lentamente.

— ¿Porque sigues empeñado?, sabiendo que vas a morir. ―Había incredulidad en las palabras de Riser mientras Ken trataba de mantenerse en pie.

—Porque es algo que debo hacer, no lo entenderías aun si te lo explico—Tan sorprendido estaba por la determinación del joven ghoul-demonio que incluso se mantuvo inmóvil cuando uno de los rinkakus propino un brutal golpe.

El demonio noble de la casa Phenex salió volando por primera vez durante su larga batalla. No pudiendo más el kagune desapareció, el joven cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente mientras que su cuerpo temblaba violentamente a causa de la falta de sangre y todas las heridas que su cuerpo padecía por la intensa batalla. Las cadenas del juramento brillaban tan intensamente que la habitación era casi iluminada por completo, Ken trataba por todos lo medio ponerse de pie, sabía que ese golpe no era lo suficiente para detener a su oponente.

El sonido de los escombros moviéndose fue el indicativo que necesito para saber que su situación era bastante precaria, usando las pocas fuerza que le quedaban intentó ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero las cadenas mágicas le atrajeron al dañado suelo con violencia, lastimando todavía más su maltratado cuerpo.

Tan cerca de su objetivo y tan lejos para por fin terminar con esa cruzada, las lágrimas de frustración amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, quería gritar cuanta maldición conocía, ni siquiera cuando Arima barrió el piso con él, sentía esa gama de sentimientos. Pero por muy extraño que pareciese su odio no estaba centrado en Riser, sino en la puerta que estaba frente a él, todo se resumía en estar frente a frente ante Jin y darle muerte para vengar a los Ichinose.

Se arrastraba por el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí, ignorando por completo que su oponente ya estaba nuevamente de pie mirándole impasible aquel acto que podía considerarse patético.

Negando con la cabeza, Riser se acercó con calma al abatido albino, para simplemente tomarlo de la dañada ropa y ponerlo boca arriba, los ojos azules del Phenex se centraron en los azabache de Ken, un deje de empatía se vislumbraba en el rostro del rubio, haciendo algo que nadie se imaginaría y también que era impropio por parte del mismo demonio noble.

―Hace tiempo conocí a alguien como tú ―Ken trataba de pararse pero Riser se lo impedía ―. Demasiado terco pero lleno de coraje y orgullo ― una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno el rostro del demonio noble ―.Toma esto y bébelo

El tercer hijo de la casa Phenex se acuclilló para colocar un vial sobre el pecho de la torre de Sona, miro con duda a Riser quien simplemente bufó en señal de fastidio.

―Son Lágrimas de Fénix ―El rubio alzó los hombros ante la ignorancia de Ken ―.Con esos tus heridas sanaran por completo.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, para hablar en voz baja mientras la acción era mirada por el albino con atención, aun con duda en su mente decidió beber el contenido del extraño vial, pronto los efectos milagrosos sanaron por completo el cuerpo del maestro de Literatura, las cadenas simplemente dejaron de actuar sobre su cuerpo para ver como la acompañante de Riser salía de la habitación contigua, Yubelluna mostraba un semblante casual y tranquilo, con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro del su rey admirando los daños que recibió durante su pelea.

Ken estaba en silencio, esperando el reinicio de la batalla pero ante todo pronóstico ambos demonios salieron caminaron tranquilamente hasta un círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo. Una vez sobre el mismo Riser miro fijamente a la Torre de Sona.

―Fue una buena pelea ―Una sonrisa de auto suficiencia adorno el rostro del Phenex ―. Espero poder pelear contigo en otra ocasión.

Esas fueron las palabras de despedida de Riser Phenex, Ken se mantuvo de pie en medio de destruido departamento unos cuantos minutos, cuando supo que nada extraño ocurriría se encamino a la puerta donde estaba escondido Jin Satou. Cuando entro, su ojos miraron como el hijo de Gozaburo estaba arrinconado completamente aterrorizado. El cuerpo de sádico mafioso temblaba de miedo, casi nada de aquel desgraciado quedaba en su persona. Ken se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.

* * *

Rosseweisse estaba en el departamento de Ken, no se sentía a gusto dentro de su propia casa, la preocupación hizo que saliera de la misma y ahora estaba sentada en la oscuridad, el olor a los libros viejos impregnaba por completo el lugar, también del café que su amigo bebía con frecuencia daban un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que calmaba por completo a la peli plateada.

Pero las dudas nublaban la mente y corazón de la valquiria, no sabía cómo reaccionaría una vez que se encontrara frente a frente con la Torre de Sona Sitri. Las acciones de Ken no eran muy diferentes a cazar a un demonio renegado, sesgar una vida era lo mismo en cualquier estrato, humano o sobrenatural… eso era considerado un crimen, simplemente cambiaba su significado por las justificaciones del mismo.

 **¿Él dejaría ser el mismo de siempre?**

Esa era el mayor de lo temores de Rosseweisse. Hacer que Ken cambiara su personalidad fue una labor que tomo mucho tiempo, aunque había el riesgo de que volviera a su actitud sádica e indiferente de antes, ¿Pero entonces que sucedería si eso pasa?

 **¿Ella dejaría de ser la misma?**

Definitivamente Ken no cambiaría, pero tal vez sentía un poco de temor ante la duda… pero definitivamente ella trataría como siempre a Ken sin importar el resultado de aquella noche.

El seguro de la puerta resonó por todo el departamento, eso alerto por completo a la Torre de Rias, quien con cierto temor se levantó de donde estaba sentada para ver quién era el que estaba entrando, los ojos azules de Rosseweisse se abrieron al notar que era Ken quien entraba, los ónix del ghoul se encontraron con los zafiros de la valquiria y súbitamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, el maestro de literatura no esperaba encontrarse con su amiga y ella definitivamente no sabía que debía decir o hacer.

Los dos desviaron la mirada mostrando la incomodidad del ambiente que les rodeaba, la peli plateada notó el estado de las ropas de Ken tomó su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y lo apretó con fuerza; supuso que tuvo una violenta pelea al ver los cortes y quemaduras que presentaba por completo el atuendo de Ken, se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía la impotencia de no saber que decir en esos momentos.

—Todo termino —Rosseweisse abrió los ojos para mirar a Ken fijamente —. Estoy de vuelta, Ross-chan.

La joven valquiria se acercó con temor hasta el lugar donde estaba parado su amigo, con pasos vacilantes acortó la distancia entre ellos, para rodearle con sus delgados brazos y hundir su rostro en el pecho del ghoul, Ken mantuvo silencio mientras notaba como Rossewisse empezaba a hipar levemente.

―Bienvenido a casa, Ken-san ―La valquiria hablo pausadamente entre sollozos ―.Bienvenido a casa…

 _Ken miraba impasible a Jin, el joven del tatuaje de escorpión estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón de aquella habitación, la mirada de desdén que tenía el albino era tan penetrante que el propio maleante sentí que atravesaba su alma, con paso lento y seguro se acercó hasta el desesperado joven quien de alguna forma trataba de esconderse en su lugar._

 _¿Cómo hacerlo contra algo tan peligroso como él?_

— _¡ALEJATÉ DE MÍ!_ — _Jin gritaba con fuerza mientras se arrinconaba más_ — _¡¿COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE LE GANARAS?!_

— _¿_ _Sabes? hasta los demonios son más humanos que tu_ — _L_ _a respuesta a la pregunta fue irónica para Ken_ —. _Y tu ni siquiera clasificas como humano._

— _¡T-TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!_ — _El hijo de Gozaburo miraba con terror al albino_ — _¡MUJERES, LICOR, DROGAS… DINERO!_

— _Nada de eso_ _me interesa,_ — _El ghoul-demonio llevo una mano a la pistolera que tenía a un costado_ —. _Lo que quiero de ti es otra cosa, bastardo miserable._

 _Una brillante Beretta M9 salió de aquella pistolera._ _Ken miraba asombrado como el arma se mostraba lustrosa y sin ningún daño; la tomo con su mano derecha, palpando el metal con el que estaba hecha. Como investigador había usado armas de fuego con anterioridad aunque se decantaba por los Quinque, esta vez la pistola serviría para su propósito. El mango del arma se ajustaba perfectamente en su mano, la miró con detenimiento para retirar el seguro de la misma, y cortó cartucho para dejar una bala en la recamará._

 _Jin siguió las acciones del ghoul con detenimiento, para ver como Kaneki sacaba el cargador y lo arrojaba por una de las ventanas, con lentitud se acuclillo, para depositar la pistola en el suelo frente a una ahora sorprendido Jin Satou._

— _Escucha con atención_ — _L_ _a calma innatural con la que hablaba el albino daba escalofríos_ —. _Tienes una pistola cargada con un solo tiro_ — _L_ _os ojos onix de Ken estaban puesto en los de Jin._ — _Y a mi juicio tienes dos opciones… la primera me disparas a la cabeza para tratar de matarme._ — _Una sonrisa cruel adornaba el rostro del ghoul-demonio_ — _Sabes que eso no me hará nada, la segunda tomas el arma para suicidarte antes de que decida comerte lentamente_ — _El desgraciado joven ahogó un grito ante la perturbadora idea del hombre frente a él_ — _Te daré 3 segundos, si no tomas una decisión, entonces actuare por mi cuenta y te haré lo mismo que hiciste con los dueños de café que mataste en navidad…_

— _¡¿HICISTE TODO ESTO POR ESOS VEJESTORIOS?!_ _—E_ _l joven grito mostrando odio hacia el albino_ — _¡E-ERES UN P-PUTO DE MI….!_

 _Justo antes de que Jin terminara de hablar, Ken invoco uno de su rinkakus el cual atravesó el hombro de bastardo hijo de Gozaburo, la sangre corrió libremente por el suelo, la Torre de Sona hizo que su kagune girara un poco lastimando bastante la carne de su "presa", las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de joven mientras balbuceaba incoherencias._

— _Cállate_ — _El albino espeto con tranquilidad_ — _Y limítate a elegir_ _sabiamente… por favor…_

— _¡PUDRETE!_ — _Jin escupió al rostro de Kaneki_ — _¡NO SOY UN COBARDE!_

— _Mala decisión_ —Kaneki se limpiaba la saliva del rostro — _Dime_ _¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?_ — _La pregunta hizo que el mafioso mirara con duda al ghoul._

 _Sin darse cuenta Jin había elegido su destino, Ken era una persona diferente en esos momentos… los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en una sinfonía que llenó por completo al edificio, el eco viajaba por cada rincón, no se supo cuánto tiempo duró la tortura del joven que asesinó a una pareja amables ancianos, pero todo termino con el sonido de un disparo._

 _Ken miraba fríamente al cuerpo del que alguna vez fue el hijo de uno de los hombres más poderoso en el lado oscuro de Kuoh, Jin opto por la salida más fácil para él mismo, en su mano izquierda estaba la pistola que el albino le facilitó para quitarse la vida._

— _Al final de cuentas… no eras más que un cobarde_ — _El ghoul-demonio aplasto la pistola con su propio pie_ — _¡Ah! Todo esto fue un fastidio._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la ciudad era un completo caos… la razón era que la noticia sobre el suicidio de uno de los filántropos más conocidos de la comunidad de Kuoh, Gozaburo fue encontrado colgado dentro de su oficina, ante la mirada incrédula de su secretaria quien fue la que dio aviso a las autoridades, a las pocas horas salieron a la luz las terribles cosas en las que estaba inmiscuido. El hombre que era considerado un santo, al final resultó ser un verdadero demonio.

Todos y cada uno de los noticiaros daban la misma nota, pero para un grupo de personas eso no les importaba en lo absoluto; caminaban con calma y lentitud, el frío de ese día era bastante notorio, pero pronto terminaría para dar paso a la primavera. Ken Kaneki podía notar el vaho que salía a cada respiración que daba, suspiró agotado mientras era arrastrado a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Aún tenía unas cuantas horas antes de ver frente a frente a Sona pero Rossweisse simplemente lo sacó a rastras de su propio departamento.

—Sabes que realmente no quiero hacerlo —El albino comentaba aburrido mientras que la peliplateada se caminaba a un lado de él —.Ross-chan, ¡por favor!… lo haré mañana lo prometo…

— ¡Para nada! —La valquiria se mostraba firme ante su amigo —.Una promesa es una promesa… ¡Vamos! Ya estamos frente a la oficina.

El maestro de Literatura se dio media vuelta para evitar entrar y confrontar su destino, pero Rossweisse le tomó del brazo impidiendo su huida, tal era la fuerza que imprimió en su agarre que prácticamente el albino se quedó plantado en su lugar, no era el agarre en sí lo que evitaba que huyera sino los ojos azules que le miraban, el sentimiento que transmitían era uno de súplica pero también de esperanza.

—Está bien tú ganas —Ken suspiro agobiado por las acciones de su amiga —.Soy una persona que cumple sus promesas

—Lo sé —La joven Torre de Rias sonrió ampliamente mientras cerro su ojos —.Por eso quiero que lo hagas de una vez.

Ken sintió un vuelco en su corazón y desvió el rostro ocultando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, levantó una de sus manos y se tapó la cara; toda la acción pasó desapercibida por parte de la valquiria quien se mantenía al lado del ex investigador. Respirando hondamente, la torre de Sona recupero un poco su compostura, con un movimiento sencillo y elegante golpeo la madera de la puerta, una, dos y tres veces.

El silencio que le siguió fue el más incómodo que el propio albino había experimentado en su vida, para que un escueto y suave "adelante" le indicase que podía entrar a la habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando Rosseweisse le soltó para que pudiese pasar sin problemas.

—Ken-san — La peliplateada habló quedamente —. Buena suerte…

Solamente asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía levemente, pronto fijo su atención a la puerta frente a él dando una segunda respiración profunda tomo la perilla de la puerta y procedió a entrar a la sala del consejo, sus ojos se abrieron levemente al notar que cada uno de los miembros de la corte de Sona Sitri estaban presentes en el lugar, escaneo con detenimiento el significado de sus miradas y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban tratándose pudo darse cuenta de algo.

No le miraban con hostilidad… sus ojos reflejaban aceptación y perdón.

Los ojos violetas de Sona estaban puestos sobre él, así como con el resto de sus compañeros de corte; no pudo percibir el enfado que ella debía de sentir por él, sino que también tenía el mismo brillo que el resto. La heredera de los Sitri se quedó en su lugar tranquilamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella esperaba algo. Bajo un poco la mirada buscando las palabras exactas que debía de decir en esos momentos, miro su mano izquierda un poco, para después girarla y admirar el emblema de la casa Sitri.

—Bueno… —Ken por fin se atrevió a decir algo —.Quiero disculparme por mis acciones.

Todos los jóvenes prestaron atención al hombre frente a ellos, no a la criatura a la que fue, ni tampoco al demonio que es en hoy en día…

— Sé que causé muchas molestias y que… —El albino mostraba arrepentimiento en su voz —. Lastime a muchas personas importantes para mí en el proceso… —Ken alzó la mirada para nuevamente encarar a Sona —.También estoy consciente que mis crímenes son bastante graves y que aceptare el castigo que me impongan.

Fue lo único que pudo decir Ken ante el grupo de demonios que le miraban seriamente mientras guardaron silencio, el albino imito su acción y se mantuvo en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de ellos, la joven presidenta cerró sus ojos mientras meditaba las palabras de su Torre.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? — La joven demonio noble hablo suavemente — ¿Tan sólo una disculpa?

—Es lo mejor que se me ocurre en estos momentos —Ken respondía con un poco de vergüenza —. Hice lo mejor que pude.

Sona suspiro con fuerza para después reír melodiosamente, aquella risa se contagió a cada uno de los miembros de su corte, mientras que Ken simplemente mostraba un semblante de extrañeza en su rostro.

—Sin sarcasmos y sin arrogancia —La pelinegra se quitaba los lentes para secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos —De todos los posibles escenarios que vislumbre contigo, jamás se me ocurrió este… —La joven heredera de la casa Sitri suspiro una vez más —Pero siempre superas mis expectativas.

—De alguna manera eso sonó a un insulto —Ken entrecerró sus ojos un poco desconcertado —. Pero no lo sentí así.

—Dime Ken… ¿Aún me odias? —La pregunta de Sona descoloco por completo a su Torre —.Porque yo en realidad… te quiero…

—Lo lamento, no sé qué respuesta darte —La mirada de Ken era distante —.Mas que odiarte… más bien odiaba el hecho de vivir… me odiaba a mí mismo y odiaba mi destino. Maldecía todos los días mi existencia y deseaba que acabara pronto. Pero todo cambio cuando me reencarnaste y me siento avergonzado de no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes—Los ojos violetas de la joven presidenta miraban con detenimiento a su Torre —Todo esto lo supe cuando toque el piano a tu lado…

—K-ken… —Sona interrumpió al albino en sus palabras, tratando de dominar sus emociones —. Y-yo… no soy humana, hay cosas que no comprendo del todo y sentimientos que apenas estoy aprendiendo a sentir… la verdad yo también quiero pedirte perdón por mi egoísmo… a veces olvido que no todos sienten igual que yo.

El silencio que reinó por uno instantes no era uno incomodó como los anteriores, sino que era tan relajante que nadie dentro de la habitación quería romperlo. Pero Sona decido continuar hablando.

—Es por eso… que si aún me odias… te dejare en libertad —Todos miraron fijamente a la joven heredera de los Sitri con sorpresa —.No serás un demonio renegado y no tendrás que obedecer a nadie… si necesitas ayuda para encontrar a tus amigos, mi hermana con gusto te la brindará.

—Si eso me lo hubieses dicho unos meses atrás —Ken levanto miro al techo mientras se cruzó de brazos —… Habría aceptado, pero en esta ocasión me temo que debo rechazar tu propuesta ―Los ojos azabache del ghoul miraron fijamente a los amatista de su Rey ―, quizás me quitaste lo que quería, pero a cambio me diste lo que necesitaba y quiero agradecértelo.

Sona se quedó de piedra al escuchar las palabras de aquel joven quien era hostil y grosero con ella, desde que lo revivió siempre estuvo llevándole la contraria en sus peticiones y decisiones, por eso escuchar esas palabras conmovieron bastante su corazón, terminando por resquebrajar su fortaleza como líder, el resto del grupo se alarmó al ver como las lágrimas lentamente corrieron por su mejillas, mientras que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar con fuerza.

—Sona-san —Ken continuaba hablando —Elijo seguir a tu lado, de esa forma podre conocerte mejor para así poder darte una respuesta apropiada de lo que pienso de ti al respecto.

Todos miraron fijamente a Ken quien lentamente esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, las únicas que le dedicaba a una solitaria valquiria.

" _ **y en un futuro tal vez podamos ser amigos…"**_

 _ **Oblivion Re:**_

 _ **Fin del primer arco**_

 _ **The meeting of the ice princess, the lonely valkyrie and the wounded beast**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Bueno amigos... por fín terminamos el volumen 1 de este crossover, vaya que nos tomó un poco de tiempo; pero espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, que por lo que resta del año (tal vez) termina hoy; ya estamos trabajando en el proximo volumen para que vean que todavía hay mucho material por narrar y cabos sueltos que responder... por lo pronto disfruten y comenten...**_

 _ **Que pasen una excelente semana... ¡Nos vemos!**_

* * *

 _ **[Hitomi Kuroishi - Innocent Day´s]**_

 _ **Voz de XXXXXXXXX...**_

 _ **Ha pasado tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado?**_

 _ **Parece que odias mi presencia**_

 _ **Pero a mí me encanta estar a tu lado…**_

 _ **Dime… mi dulce Ken…**_

 _ **¿Me permitirías devorarte esta vez?**_

 _ **Oh… tal vez….**_

 _ **Me coma a esa que es la persona que más valoras en el mundo…**_

 _ **Oblivion Re:**_

 _ **Volumen 2**_

 _ **The fatal encounter of the beast, the valkyrie and the one-eyed owl**_


	10. Extra: ¿Is this a romance comedy?

Día de amor, casi todos celebramos el famosísimo día "del Amor y la Amistad", regalamos obsequios o simplemente una sonrisa a los seres que amamos. Sin embargo, ¿Realmente conocemos de donde surgió tan singular celebración? Para contestar esta pregunta a lo largo de los años fue necesario investigar los orígenes de dicho acontecimiento, y como todo mundo dice que es lo que debemos saber.

Primero, ¿Quién fue realmente San Valentín?

La leyenda dice que, en el siglo III d.C., el imperio romano había crecido demasiado y constantemente se veía amenazado por sus enemigos. Esto había hecho necesario enviar constantemente a soldados a defender las fronteras.

Internamente también había problemas, los impuestos eran demasiado altos y la gente no respetaba las leyes, por lo que una buena parte de la población era llamada al ejército. El emperador Claudio III había notado que los hombres casados eran más apegados a las emociones y constantemente renuentes a abandonar a sus familias para ir al frente, así que optó por prohibir el matrimonio.

Valentín (un famoso sacerdote romano), viendo el dolor que esa decisión causaba a los enamorados, se dedicó a casar en secreto a las parejas en sagrado matrimonio, pero el emperador se enteró de lo que sucedía y mandó arrestarlo. Tiempo después se le dio una oportunidad de retractarse, pero el sacerdote siguió firme en sus ideales y sus creencias y al final fue ejecutado.

Eventualmente esa leyenda se transformó en una famosa tradición que fue trascendiendo a lo largo de los siglos.

En este día se hace mucha costumbre entre los amantes el tener una cita romántica, ya sea cenando juntos e intercambiando pequeños regalos y aunque originalmente tal tradición no existe en Japón, eventualmente todo está relacionado con el chocolate (sin flores u otro).

Si te encuentras en Japón el 14 de febrero, verás chocolate para la venta en todas partes, incluso en casetas provisionales, por ejemplo en el interior de las estaciones. Según ciertas estimaciones, alrededor de la mitad de todas las ventas de chocolate en Japón en un año, tienen lugar en torno al Día de San Valentín.

Pero lo extraño de todo esto, es que sólo _**las chicas**_ regalan chocolate, y no sólo a su novio o, más en general, a la persona amada, sino a muchas otras personas.

* * *

La luz se coló a través de los espacios entre sus cortinas, iluminando discretamente la habitación, la cual estaba adornada por merchandising de lo más variopinto sobre chicas mágicas, revelando en absoluto los gustos excéntricos de la persona que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente dentro de ella. Una de las cuatro entidades más poderosas del inframundo y también una de sus líderes; quien tenía mostraba ciertos comportamientos de los más "incorrectos".

" _¡Despierta!… ¡Es hora de luchar por el amor y la justicia!"_

Hablo un despertador en forma de Sailor Moon, quien alentaba a Serafall Leviatán a salir del mundo de los sueños, abrió sus ojos amatista mientras parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la mañana, bostezó con fuerza mientras se estiraba y su coqueto pijama de chicas mágicas cubrían su cuerpo. Usualmente se dormiría con un baby doll casi transparente pero desde que decidió mudarse junto a su hermana menor se lo prohibió usarlo, ya que mostraba mucho y el peón portador de los fragmentos de Vritria por poco muere desangrado.

" _¡Despierta!... ¡Es hora de luchar por el amor y la justicia!"_

Tras la segunda llamada decidió que lo mejor era levantarse e iniciar su día como siempre, saltó de su cama y se despojó de su adorado pijama; curiosamente la prenda voló de manera estratégica cubriendo la desnudez de su escultural cuerpo, mientras se duchaba el vapor del agua caliente hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué acaso pensaron que les daría fanservice? —Exclamaba Serafall mientras miraba fijamente a los lectores —.No niños y niñas… Sera-chan solo puede ser vista por su querido Ken-chan —Guiño el ojo coquetamente y sonrió antes de continuar lavándose su cuerpo.

Salió del cuarto de baño para vestirse con algo que no usaría muy seguido pero para sus planes era la mejor opción; si todo salía bien habría dado un paso más adelante a su futuro ideal, claro si lo que leyó en los reportes que robo de su hermana sean verdad…

— ¡OYE! —La Maou exclamo un tanto molesta al aire —.No los robé, solamente los pedí prestado sin que ella se enterase.

—Eso es lo mismo que robar – La voz que hacía de narrador respondía un tanto molesto —.Aunque haremos la vista gorda en esta ocasión

—Más te vale —La pequeña pelinegra se cruzó de brazos —.Porque si no lo haces… conocerás mi furia. – con una sonrisa juguetona enfatizó su punto

—Bueno… bueno —Carraspeo un poco el narrador severamente ofuscado por la amenaza —.Prosigamos entonces

Como decíamos, pidió prestado a su hermana mientras esta estaba concentrada en una lectura un tanto sospechosa, los grandes ojos de la demonio suprema brillaron con malicia mientras repasaba lo escrito en aquel archivo. Con una maliciosa sonrisa decidió el curso de acción, creo un círculo mágico saltando sobre él y desapareció en su luz. Una vez que el brillo se desvaneció reviso que arribo al lugar correcto, una enorme habitación con muchas herramientas dentro de ella, las cuales estaba sucias de una sustancia de color marrón, se dio la vuelta para ver un objeto cubierto de una lona blanca.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras recordaba cómo había llegado a esa idea…. Una semana antes de ese día.

 _Estaba desayunando tranquilamente al lado de su querida hermana menor, extrañamente Serafall había hecho de lado su convivencia enfermiza con Sona, pero en lugar de lastimar su relación la mejoró bastante ya que el humor de la heredera de los Sitri estaba bastante alegre, eso y que su "problemática" torre se comportaba de una manera memorable, tanto que la joven demonio noble desbordaba un extraño brillo con estrellitas a su alrededor._

 _Serafall miraba con curiosidad aquel efecto visual con la esperanza de poder copiarlo para su propio uso, pronto Sona advirtió que su hermana estaba mirándola fijamente y salió de su ensoñación._

— _¿Q-Que o-ocurre onee-sama? – Sona se sonroja ante la atención recibida - ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?_

— _No es eso… pareces feliz – la maou sonrió amablemente – ¿Va todo bien?_

— _Mmm… perfecto – la pelinegra dio un sorbo a su café mientras suspiro aliviada –. Tanto que ni yo misma me lo creo_

— _¡Oh! Entonces Ken-chan se está portando bien_ — _Comento la mayor de las dos hermanas_ —. _Ya veo… ya veo…_

— _En parte, estamos avanzando lentamente_ — _L_ _a joven presidente miro intensamente la taza que sostenía entre sus manos – Al menos ya no es tan difícil tratar con él, si hubiéramos empezado con buen pie_ _desde un principio, quizás nosotros…_

— _Siempre te han gustado los retos – Serafall dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero notando el rubor en las mejillas de su hermana –. Hubiese sido una lástima borrarlo de la existencia, otra cosa… ¿Qué es eso de San Valentín?_

 _La pregunta puso nerviosa a la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tanto_ _, que el sonrojo que adornaba sus blancas mejillas aumento furiosamente y sus lentes se empañaron de manera cómica._

— _B-Bueno, es una celebración humana donde das chocolates a la persona que te gusta – aquella respuesta de Sona llamó la atención de su hermana mayor – a veces con tintes románticos y otras veces por simple amistad u obligación_

— _¡¿EN SERIO?! – la joven maou acerco su rostro al de su hermana_ — _¿y piensas regalar chocolates?_

— _¡C-Claro! Pienso darle a mis sirvientes una muestra de mi afecto_ — _Sona sonreía ampliamente_ — _¡T-Tanto q-que p-pienso hacerlos yo m-misma!_

 _El color abandonó el rostro de Serafall mientras miraba de manera sospechosa a su querida So-tan; pronto un recuerdo del pasado sacudió su mente, allí estaba; el ala oeste de la mansión Sitri completamente en ruinas, mientras que una Sona de unos catorce años estaba anonada con un cucharon en una de sus manos, aquella ala contenía la cocina de la familia, Ameria Sitri era la orgullosa madre de la actual Leviatán y de Sona; ella era sin duda reconocida como una de las mejores chef del inframundo tanto que se decía que su comida haría caer a los ángeles con tan solo un bocado._

 _Serafall demostró esa asombrosa habilidad en la cocina, pero su excentricismo se oponía ante lo convencional, pero Sona… Sona resultó ser toda una negada en cuestiones gastronómicas y la manera en que lo descubrieron fue desastrosa._

— _¿C-Como f-fue eso posible?_ — _L_ _a matriarca de la familia Sitri estaba de rodillas con la mirada perdida_ —. _S-Se suponía que ibas a calentar el agua… ¿Porque explotó como si nada?_

— _E-Este pensé que si separaba sus componentes – Sona se acomodaba sus lentes mientras_ _apartaba_ _la mirada de su progenitora – Podría acelerar el proceso…_

— _S-So-tan, el hidrogeno es altamente combustible – Serafall temblaba ante el razonamiento de su querida imouto – Supongo que la cocina no es tu fuerte._

 _Ese hecho al parecer fue borrado de la memoria de su hermana menor, pero Serafall lo recordaba claramente_ _como si fuera ayer_ _… una parte de ella deseaba_ _impedir que preparara los chocolates que quizás pudieran_ _causar el fin de la raza humana… la sonrisa que demostraba Sona evito que ella interviniese para evitarlo._

—¿ _Vamos que puede salir mal?_ — _Pensó alegremente la maou mientras sorbió un poco de su bebida_

— _Y ya pedí los ingredientes a una farmacéutica_ — _Serafall miro de lado a su hermana_ — _S_ _e llama "Paraguas"_

— _¿Paraguas?_ — _E_ _l nombre de la empresa resultó sospechosa_ —. _Dejame ver…._

 _Sona alegremente sacó la orden de su pedido y en él claramente apareció el nombre "UMBRELLA", lógicamente la lengua de plata de los demonios traducirían el idioma al japonés._

— _Me dijeron que sus artículos son de lo más saludables – la heredera de los Sitri estaba feliz sobre su compra – Y no habrá un problema con usarlos._

— _Solo por curiosidad_ — _La_ _Maou miro fijamente a su hermana_ — _¿Quién te los vendió?_

— _Un hombre muy amable_ — _Sona respondió rápidamente_ — _creo que su apellido es Wesker._

Después de eso Serafall hizo una visita a aquella empresa que increíblemente era honesta y sobre todo limpia; sus sospechas estaba infundas pero nunca estaba demás… no es como si una empresa con un paraguas como logo desataría un apocalipsis zombi ¿O sí?; fuera de eso se aseguró que su hermana no hiciera volar su casa mientras supervisaba los chocolates que hizo con tanto esmero, lo que no pudo evitar era que estos tuvieran un efecto secundario.

—Nunca admitiré que conocí a San Valentín – la autoproclamada chica mágica negaba fuertemente con la cabeza —.Lo juro por el amor a Madokami…

—Ella no es una diosa oficia… a pesar de los millones de seguidores que tiene en el mundo – una voz interrumpió su casi monologo – Pero bueno quien soy yo para reprochártelo

—¡Sirzs-chan! – la pelinegra se dio la vuelta para encontrar con el Satán Carmesí — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Pues estaba un poco extrañado por tu comportamiento y quise mirar —.Sirzechs respondía casualmente mientras comía chocolates de una bolsa —Así que ese es tu proyecto. – no pudo evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad ante la imagen frente a él

—Sipi… es mi Ken de Serafall – el orgullo por parte de Serafall se permeó en sus palabras — ¿Quieres verlo?

Negando con la cabeza, Sirzechs evitó quedar traumatizado por la imagen mental ya que se hacía una idea sobre su apariencia; pues la Maou no era nada discreta y usó sin su permiso su propia computadora, una vez que vio uno de los acercamientos al cierta parte en especial de la estatua original escupió por completo lo que estaba bebiendo. Sí amigos Serafall hizo una copia en chocolate del David de Miguel Ángel salvo que modifico ciertas partes por cuestiones de derechos de autor.

—Bien, supongo se sentirá halagado – el pelirrojo rio nerviosamente —. Aunque yo estaría aterrado —ligeramente vio una mochila de donde salían varias prendas — ¿Eso es lo que pienso? —Con discreción señalo aquella mochila mientras que Serafall asintió ligeramente.

—Pedí "prestado" uno de los uniformes de So-tan —La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente —. Pero me apretaba en la sección de los pechos. – Serafall se masajeo un poco sus prominentes atributos – así que lo adapté un poco

En alguna parte del camino rumbo a la escuela Sona se sintió molesta pero el sentimiento desapareció tan rápido que decidió ignorar ese fenómeno, la presidenta del consejo miro con añoranza el paquete en sus manos mientras este despedía una extraña aura maligna.

—Espero que todo salga bien—Sonrió con calidez la líder del grupo Sitri

No obstante Serafall tenía un as entre manos y sinceramente si lo usaba la diversión en ese día sería memorable… ¿Que daño podría hacer?

—Ni te lo imaginas – la maou respondió mientras Sirzechs le miraba curioso.

— ¿Con quién hablas? – el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por las reacciones de su amiga

—Con nadie… con nadie – la demonio rio nerviosamente – Solo imaginaciones mías.

* * *

Podemos ver en la escena a un joven de 23 años caminando tranquilamente mientras daba unos pequeños vistazos a distintos carteles del día del amor y la amistad que estaban pegados en todas partes, a medida que se adentraba más en el plantel más y más carteles estaban pegados de distintos clubes. Sin embargo, había algo raro aquí y eso era lo que le inquietaba.

—Hay mucho silencio —Miro a sus alrededores e instintivamente había guardado su libro en su portafolios, dirigiendo su mirada a un cartel enorme, de una de las tantas tiendas dentro del centro comercial del ciudad—. La súper tienda del "Día del Amor" —Se acercó más de cerca para leer el anuncio donde ofrecían una gran variedad de chocolates, de todos los tamaños y sabores —Es un nombre tan trillado si me lo preguntan.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al salón del consejo estudiantil, cuando giro la perilla y entro fue recibido de una manera digamos, un tanto especial.

—GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS BIEN —Ken se sobresaltó por dos cosas, por la frase antes mencionada y por el tono tan preocupante que uso la jovencita de cabello castaño que a pesar del dolor que sentía por mencionar _las palabras prohibidas_ lo abrazaba de manera posesiva.

—Ehh gracias… y tú tienes bonitos ojos —Ken mostraba extrañeza ante la situación, recuperándose de la sorpresa sostiene a Meguri de los hombros para apartarla suavemente—. Chicos, ¿me perdí de algo?

—Ken-san —Tsubaki se acercó lentamente hacia el profesor de literatura — ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?

—Déjame adivinar... —Kaneki levantó las cejas mientras hablaba, para finalmente terminar sus líneas con una mueca de inconformismo—. ¿Esta es otra de esas festividades anuales en donde esta vez las mujeres compran chocolates para los hombres que les gustan? —Las miembros del consejo asintieron lentamente — ¿y eso que tiene de extraordinario?

—Tal parece que no estas consiente del inminente peligro que corres en estos momentos —Tsubasa Yura comentaba de forma seria logrando confundir más a Ken, los demás miembros asintieron con la cabeza —.Supongo que ya sabes lo de las encuestas ¿no?

—Si pero la última vez que la vi estaba en segundo lugar en el puesto de al maestro _al que le entregarías tu virginidad_ —Ken hablaba con cierta decepción, pero no por el degradante artículo que hablaba de su persona, sino por lo bajo que han caído las alumnas de hoy en día.

—Es cierto eso pero descubrimos recientemente que hay un blog que es actualizado cada semana —Momo se acercó a una de las computadoras del consejo estudiantil, los demás prestaban atención mientras que momo tecleaba rápidamente las teclas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ken vio las estadísticas de la misma encuesta — ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—Las chicas andan como aves de caza —Reya hablaba parsimoniosamente —.Por lo tanto es nuestro deber mantenerte a salvo, en cualquier momento podrían venir aquí para secuestrarte y hacerte cosas innombrables —Tal declaración hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara por la nuca de Ken y más cuando vio como la chica cerraba sus puños con determinación.

—Chicas ¿aceptan un consejo de mi parte? —Ken preguntaba tímidamente al cuarteto de jovencitas quienes le miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco —.Deberían dejar de ver tantos animes.

Inmediatamente la mueca de inconformidad se hizo presente en sus rostros.

— ¡JAMAS! —Ken se sobresaltó por el cambio de humor de todas ellas.

—Vamos es una exageración, prácticamente están hablando como si de verdad fueran hacer tal cosa —Dice en su defensa tratando de apaciguar el enojo de las jóvenes.

No sabía porque, pero la sola mención de ese hecho era un tabú y moralmente incorrecto.

—.Primero; Es imposible que unas adolescentes que ronden la edad de 15 y 16 años se les ocurra hacer tal cosa. Además aquí hay disciplina, no creo que tengan las agallas para hacer lo que ustedes dicen —Como invocando al caos inmediatamente un tumulto enorme de alumnas estaba juntándose en las puertas del consejo estudiantil.

Ken calló unos momentos mientras que sus sentidos percibieron el sonido de ocurría detrás de la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil, no obstante decidió ignorarlo para continuar con su argumento

—Segundo; esta es una escuela prestigiosa así que una falta como esas ameritarían como mínimo una suspensión —Ken recalco con demasiada énfasis para mostrar su punto, pero extrañamente nadie le prestaba atención, pues vio como los rostros de las jovencitas miembros del consejo estudiantil mostraban miedo.

La puerta del consejo se abrió y entro Genshirou Saji con las ropas a medio destruir, cabe decir que respiraba pausadamente y tenía un rostro de ultratumba, como si lo que hubiese visto fuese una cosa horrible.

—¡Gen-chan! —Ruruko corrió hacia el chico que le gustaba para ayudarle — ¿Que te ocurrió?

Estaba tan muerto de miedo que no alcanzo a articular palabra alguna, todas vieron que hacia señas en medio de espasmódicos y tétricos movimientos corporales que usaba el secretario del consejo estudiantil para hacerles saber del inminente peligro que había detrás de esas puertas. Todos sintieron vergüenza ante tal demostración de "dilo con mímica" pero debían de darle crédito por el esfuerzo. Y admitir que eso sería registrado como una de las habilidades ocultas de Saji.

—Haber ¿dices que afuera hay una horda de jóvenes frenéticas? —Cuestiono Tubaki con autoridad como si hubiese entendido el mensaje a la perfección, Saji asintió —.Y dices que tienen rodeado el consejo estudiantil —Saji nuevamente vuelve a asentir.

Un silencio reinó por unos instantes, tanto que Ken sentía que su quijada tocaría el suelo, pero como el hombre de gran temple que era simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Mientras que el resto de sus compañeros de corte mostraron rostros serios.

—Lo ve sensei —Le dijo Momo con suspicacia buscando que su profesor reconociera su error—. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí.

—Tal parece que solo hay una forma de descubrirlo —Ken se había dirigido para abrir la puerta ante la mirada incrédula de los demás miembros del grupo Sitri.

Cuando la abrió se escucharon muchas voces femeninas gritando frenéticamente, los demás veían que el maestro de literatura hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las alumnas no pudiesen entrar, lo peor de esto es que al ser torre y a pesar de tener una fuerza sobre humana no podía hacer mucho para contener a la monumental horda de chicas.

Después de algunos minutos de intriga y zozobra por fin logro cerrar la puerta con algo de dificultad y es que al ver las múltiples manos, las demás se dieron cuenta que la situación era de por si delicada. El silencio reino por la habitación hasta que ken había decidido romperlo

—Lamento mucho haber dudado de ustedes —nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, nadie se atrevió a decir nada — ¡¿QUIERE ALGUIEN DE HACERME EL FAVOR DE EXPLICARME QUE CARAJOS PASA AQUÍ?!

—Bueno, todo comenzó con una… —cuando Tsubaki estuvo a punto de contestar la pregunta de un exaltado Ken Kaneki pero de repente suena su número de celular, extrañada por recibir una llamada a estas horas de la mañana decide contestar, al ver que era un numero privado y que probablemente se trataba de las jóvenes que estaban afuera decidió poner el altavoz para que todos lo oyeran.

 _*¡Atención consejo estudiantil!, los tenemos rodeados si no nos entregan al presi… digo, si nuestro querido sensei no sale en este instante de manera pacífica y con las manos arriba derribaremos esta puerta y tomaremos lo que nos pertenece por derecho, ya están advertidos*_

La chica que había llamado al teléfono de Tsubaki corto la llamada al instante, todos habían quedado boquiabiertos y a juzgar por el sobre esfuerzo que le conllevo cerrar la puerta era de suponer que la responsable que había llamado por su celular junto con las demás que intentaban abrir la puerta a la fuerza iban en serio, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿cómo era posible que tuvieran su número de teléfono?

— ¿Aun deseas saber porque hacen esto Ken-san? —Pregunto Reya amablemente. Extrañado por que la chica parecía no tomarle importancia a la amenaza que hicieron hace unos instantes, solo atino a asentir de manera mecanizada —.Bien todo comenzó con una leyenda urbana que yace de generación en generación…

Reya comenzó a explicar el porqué de todo ese alboroto. Durante la breve explicación Ken se enteró que existía una leyenda que había comenzado como un rumor hace varios años, desde que se había fundado la escuela había una especie de árbol en uno de los extremos del plantel, aislado del edificio y colocado estratégicamente en uno de los jardines para embellecer el lugar, esta clase de árbol era única en su especie y desde la edad Edo se decía que si un hombre y una mujer llegaban juntos cuando el sol se haya puesto podían garantizar que ambos pudiesen pasar mucho tiempo juntos con prosperidad y dicha de su lado.

—Pero hay algo raro en esto —Tsubaki intervino de manera repentina—, es decir Sona y Rias acordaron hacer algo al respecto.

—Bien todo lo que puedo decir es que esto es absurdamente ridículo —Ken interrumpió a Tsubaki con una mirada vacía por la reverenda estupidez que acababa de escuchar —.Será mejor que termine con esta tontería de una vez por todas.

— ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —Pregunto La caballero de Sona evidentemente preocupada —Sé que eres alguien odioso pero no quiero que te pase algo horrible y traumático que te persiga de por vida. —Ken solo suspiro, si de verdad supieran por las cosas horribles que habrá pasado…

—Es cierto si sales de aquí prácticamente es como entregarle carroña a las hienas— Hanakai Momo apoyo a su compañera —.Te perseguirían como pollo sin cabeza.

Ken nuevamente se extrañaba por aquella declaración sin embargo decidió ignorarla, como muchas idioteces que estaban ocurriendo este día.

—Necesito hablar con Sona —Comenzó a sobarse las sienes debido a la migraña que empezaba a padecer—. ¿Saben dónde está?

Nuevamente quedaron enmudecidos, esa era otra de las cuestiones que debían discutir con Ken, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. La heredera de los Sitri era buena en muchas cosas, lamentablemente era pésima para la cocina que hasta podía quemar la propia agua y ese era otro problema que nuestro querido kaneki debería lidiar, si no muere agobiado por las chicas frenéticas tal vez lo haría intoxicado. Es por ello que no debía enterarse que Sona estaba ocupada en uno de los salones de cocina preparando chocolates para regalárselos.

—Bueno, como decirte esto con la mayor delicadeza posible —Tsubasa Yura fue la única que se atrevió a responder Juzgando por el tono de voz de su alumna y compañera de corte Ken supuso que las cosas iban a ser más problemática—. Puede que lo tomes a bien o a mal.

* * *

Issei alzó su mirada al cielo, tan despejado y tan hermoso que solo mirarlo sacarían las lágrimas al más duro de los hombres; un leve aire invernal se encargó de recordarle aquella época del año en la que se encontraba, desvió su mirada a un lado para ver como los cerezos estaban en flor y los pétalos rosas inundaban por completo el verde de los arboles dándole una postal de lo más inquietante.

Esa misma mañana se levantó de su enorme cama completamente sólo, cosa rara para él, ya que despertaba acompañado de esculturales y hermosas jovencitas endulzando el paisaje matutino.

Pero ese preciso día supo que algo peor que el Apocalipsis, Ragnarök o cualquier escenario del cuál el mundo desaparecería de la existencia; estaba desarrollándose en esos momentos frente a sus ojos. Como lo supo… fue sencillo, la propia academia de Kouh regalaba un escena sacada de un película de clase B… claro sin sangre, tripas y pechos desnudos al aire... eso último fue la gota que derramo el vaso en el pobre castaño.

— ¡¿POR QUE?! —El castaño Sekiryuutei golpeo con su frente el árbol cercano — ¡HOY NO TUVE MI RACION DE OPPAIS!

Los que presenciaron simplemente desviaron la mirada e ignoraron haberlo escuchado; lo que muchos ignoraban era que sus mañanas estaban acompañadas de una dotación de los mencionados encantos femeninos, pero esa ocasión, todo había cambiado.

—Hoy es el día —Un joven con la cabeza rapada comentaba desganadamente – .Hoy es ese maldito día

—Si… es hoy… donde realmente sabemos la triste verdad —un chico de anteojos se unía a su compañero en su lamentación — Donde recordamos que somos un cero a la izquierda.

El oppai dragón vio de soslayo a sus dos mejores amigos caminar lentamente hacia la entrada principal de la academia, era como ver dos cadáveres andantes ante la expresión sombría de su rostro, les siguió de cerca guardando silencio para no perturbarlos y ser víctima de su ira. A su alrededor escucharon los gritos de terror de sus demás congéneres siendo atormentados.

—Akemi-chan… ¡ESPERA UN POCO! —Un muchacho era arrastrado por una jovencita bastante delicada — ¡PODEMOS HABLARLO!

— ¡SAKURA! ¡POR FAVOR! —Otro era jalado por la cabellera mientras lo metían a uno de los tantos almacenes de la academia — ¡NOOOOOO!

El trio pervertido miro aquel caos que reinaba en la academia, que sin duda se repetía no solo con los alumnos varones, sino con algunas compañeras un tanto populares con el mismo género.

—Ise… es peor de lo que pensábamos —Matsuda suspiró mientras una chica se acercó a él y le miró fijamente —.Este es el apocalipsis.

La chica en cuestión tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por su cabello y respiraba muy fuertemente; se acercó oliendo ligeramente al calvo para simplemente bufar molesta, se dio la vuelta para buscar a otra presa. Aquella respuesta hizo suspirar sonoramente al paparazzi quien sintió como las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y salir corriendo para perderse dentro de la academia.

—El año pasado me dieron solo por obligación —Motohama se acomodó lo lentes— pero ahora no espero nada… Ise, creo que estábamos equivocados.

Con pesar el joven de anteojos se caminó atravesando la multitud descontrolada de jovencitas y estas le abrieron paso como si le rechazasen por completo, era ver como Moisés abría el mar rojo… o esa impresión que daba. El joven peón de Rias Gremory miro con pesar como su compañero entraba a la escuela completamente solo, hizo un saludo militar, mientras en alguna parte un miembro de club de música tocaba la famosa melodía que se escucha en los funerales militares.

—Eres un hombre… un verdadero hombre – Issei miro al cielo mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos —¡Ah! Y apenas el día de San Valentin comienza…

Los pasillos eran oscuros y sombríos, los ojos del Oppai dragón estaban acostumbrados a tal grado de oscuridad pero el shock de ver como una mano evidentemente masculina era arrastrada a las sombras.

\- — ¡Esto es peor que el año pasado! - exclamaba atemorizado el propio sekiryuutei - ¡Solamente falta que salte alguien con mascara de hockey!

De la nada apareció la más corpulenta de las alumnas de toda la academia, sus ojos brillaron amenazantes mientras buscaba a quien regalarle un coqueto paquete en forma de corazón, decir que la dulce y amable Chitose Katsuragi del 2-C amedrentaba con su personificación del emblemático asesino era quedarse corto; ya que no solo traía la máscara puesta, sino también nunca abandono sus coletas.

El escalofrió que sintió el héroe del inframundo fue tal, que casi se mojaba en su uniforme, pero logro aguantarse lo suficiente para emprender la huida y para mantener secos los pantalones de su uniforme.

— ¡TENGO QUE IR A UN LUGAR SEGURO! —Grito Issei segundos antes de salir corriendo despavorido.

¿Quién en su sano juicio no huiría como un cobarde en esta situación? Si la versión femenina de Jason Voorhes te tomo como el "peor es nada" y empezó a correr tras de tí sin previo aviso. Por suerte para Issei tenía a varios dioses a su favor, cuando "algo" le tomó del brazo para esconderlo de la querida Chitose.

— ¡Gracias quien quiera que seas! – El joven portador de la boosted gear respiro aliviado — ¡ESTO ESTA DE LOCOS!

—Issei-san ¿Te encuentras bien? – Una tímida voz llamó la atención del mencionado

— ¿Asia? —El castaño parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido – ¿Que te ha pasado?

El uniforme de la inocente alfil estaba completamente desaliñado y sucio; el rostro de la portadora del Twilight Healing mostraba gotas de sudor debido al extenuante esfuerzo al que sometió su cuerpo, ese semblante hizo que Issei se preocupara mucho por el estado de la rubia.

—Estoy bien I-Issei-san – Asia respondía entre jadeos – S-Solamente que ocurrió algo en el salón del club.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – el castaño tomó de los hombros a la jovencita zarandeándola un poco

—Pues veras – nerviosamente la ex monja desviaba la mirada.

Rias Gremory había pasado por numerosas situaciones donde su vida corrió peligro y los que estaba presentes dentro de la habitación estaba conscientes de ello; Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel y Asia mostraban la misma preocupación que la propia pelirroja ya que ninguna de ellas se imaginó el significado que el día de San Valentín tomaría tras aquella palabras.

Descansado su mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas y con una calma que haría sentir orgulloso a Gendo Ikari; la líder del grupo Gremory soltó la declaración que enunciaba su situación.

—Estamos jodidos —Rias suspiró sonoramente mientras un inusual brillo enmarcaba su figura — ¡ESTAMOS VERDADERAMENTE JODIDOS!

Akeno en su enorme paciencia tomo a Rias del hombro para darle una sonora bofetada tratando de que su rey recobrara su cordura.

— ¡RIAS CONTROLATE! —La reina del grupo habló con fuerza — ¡NO ES PARA TANTO!

— ¡¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! – la pelirroja señalo a la ventana tras de ella — ¡YA VISTE QUE NOS TIENEN RODEADOS!

La sacerdotisa del relámpago miró discretamente hacia la ventana, pudo notar como un grupo grande de alumnas se había congregado alrededor del edificio antiguo todas ellas portaban antorchas y picas; una completa turba enfurecida.

—Wow… de dónde sacaron todo eso – el As de Michael comentó tranquilamente —Miren están preparando un ariete… me recuerda a una película que vi hace poco con Ise-chan.

— ¡RIAS ONEESAMA! —La líder de aquella masa de jóvenes habló por un altoparlante — ¡POR FAVOR RINDASÉ DE UNA VEZ Y ENTREGUENSE ANTE NOSOTRAS!

— ¡SI! ¡SI! – Exclamaron al unísono varias de ellas — ¡PROMETEMOS QUE NO VAMOS A LASTIMARLAS MUCHO!

Aquel promesa de dolor hizo que Akeno sonriera maliciosamente, lentamente se encaminó a la puerta para salir de ella; acción que fue evitada por la pelirroja.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Rias detuvo a su mejor amiga - ¡Te quedas aquí con nosotras!

— ¡P-Pero prometieron que no nos iban a lastimar mucho! – La hija de Baraqiel hizo un puchero –.Y mi querido Issei-kun no me ha hecho caso en las últimas semanas.

—De hecho a ninguna de nosotras – Xenovia se cruzó de brazos —Eso no significa que estemos de acuerdo para salir de esta habitación.

—Este… saben… somos seres sobrenaturales – la castaña del grupo se rasco levemente la barbilla – Son solo seres humanos, creo que podremos con ellos.

Repentinamente la puerta del salón del club de investigación de lo oculto se abrió de par en par, cosa que hizo que todas las chicas dentro del mismo gritaran del susto tras violenta acción, Kiba y Koneko entraron con dificultad mientras que la pequeña nekoshou cargaba a un abatido Gasper.

Todos ellos mostraban señales de lucha, sus uniformes maltratados a un grado que casi eran harapos, el joven rubio mostraba besos, chupetones y arañazos en varias partes de su cuerpo mientras que la albina tenía la boca cubierta de chocolate.

— ¡BUCHOU ES PEOR QUE EL AÑO PASADO! – el joven caballero jadeaba copiosamente —¡¿N-NO S-SE SUPONE QUE LO OLVIDARON?!

—A mí no me molesta para nada – Koneko comentaba en tono monocorde mientras depositaba al damphir en el sofá – Me encanta el chocolate

—Eso creí… de hecho Sona y yo nos aseguramos de borrarle la memoria a toda la escuela —La heredera de los Gremory mostraba consternación — ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?

— ¿Enterarse de qué? – Ravel se animó a preguntar ante la preocupación de la demonio pelirroja – ¿Podrían explicarnos?

—Perdona tanto tu como Irina y Xenovia recién son alumnas de esta escuela – Akeno se aventuró a responder – Como sabes existen siete misterios en toda escuela en Japón – todas asintieron ante lo que dijo la pelinegra – Pues bien… a diferencia de las demás… en Kuoh tenemos el "Cerezo del amor eterno"

— ¿Cerezo del amor eterno? – Irina estaba intrigada por las palabras de la reina de Rias —.Pues me suena romántico

—Ni que lo digas – Rias rápidamente se emocionó con el tema – Una trágica historia de amor donde al final los amantes se reunieron en el más allá.

—Entiendo – Xenovia asintió con la cabeza — ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nuestra situación?

—Simple… la leyenda dice que si una chica le entrega sus chocolates a la persona amada… esta caerá rendida a sus pies – la pelinegra levantó su dedo índice enfatizando su punto —.No obstante… el poder el árbol es real y es tan poderoso que puede ignorar el género de las personas.

—E-Es d-decir – Irina se alarmo un poco ante la implicación de lo último que dijo la reina de Rias — ¿N-No importa si son mujeres?

—No importa – Rias se estremeció un poco – durante mi primer año, hice la vista gorda ante la situación… vamos si el amor es puro quien soy yo para interponerme —Con estrellitas en los ojos continuo hablando —El problema fue… bueno…. Yo no bateo para ese lado.

Irina y las otras dos palidecieron ante la sutil referencia que hizo la joven pelirroja, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; pero más que nada una idea se forjó en sus mentes

—Y bueno, sucedió algo similar —la pelirroja se acercó a la ventana mientras las antorchas continuaban iluminando su figura – Evitamos una terrible tragedia y pues bien… borramos la memoria de esa particularidad del aquel árbol

—Solo por curiosidad – Ravel jugueteo con sus dedos —¿Que árbol es el de la leyenda?

—Es el que está al fondo de la escuela – Kiba señaló un hermoso cerezo en flor – Pero solamente su poder hace efecto el Día de San Valentín… Eh ¿Qué les sucede? –el rubio miro con cierto temor a las jóvenes dentro de la habitación

El ambiente se puso tensó mientras que el rubio dio varios pasos hacia atrás, pronto Irina fue seguida de Ravel y Xenovia con la firme intención de irse de aquel lugar.

— ¡Esperen! – Rias intentó detener al grupo — ¿Qué pretenden hacer?

—Rias-san… la verdad… es – Irina tomó la perilla de la puerta antes de girarla — ¡QUIERO SER LA PROTAGONISTA DE MI PROPIO ROMANCE!

—No entiendo – la pelirroja se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de la autoproclamada ángel — ¡IRINA!

El trio salió disparado de la habitación dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes, Koneko fue la primera en advertir las intenciones del grupo que abandono el cuarto y con rapidez se abalanzó a la ventana más cercana para salir por la misma.

—¿Qué alguien me explique qué está ocurriendo? – Kiba mira incrédulo la acción de la pequeña torre.

—Ya veo… tal vez pretendan usar el poder del cerezo para quedarse con Issei-kun – Akeno se tomó la barbilla de manera pensativa – No es mal plan….

Reaccionando violentamente la pelinegra corrió hasta la puerta, no sin antes detenerse unos instantes.

—¡Rias! —La pelirroja estaba consternada ante las acciones de las demás a excepción de Asia — ¡SEREMOS AMIGAS… PERO TAMBIEN SOMOS RIVALES… NO QUIERO QUE PIERDAS!

Alzando su pulgar la joven sacerdotisa despareció dejando a confundida Rias tras de sí, quien rápidamente comprendió todo y también salió corriendo tras el grupo.

—Kiba-san – la inocente rubia se dirigió a su compañero — ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé – el caballero del grupo se encamino hasta una grabadora que estaba en el cuarto – Pero una terrible batalla está por comenzar – el joven pulsó un botón y el tema de God Warrior vs Saint sonó por toda la habitación.

Asia entrecerró sus ojos mientras dio unos pasos debidamente asustada ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

* * *

—Bien, creo que no tengo otro remedio, debo buscar a Sona —Comentó con una mirada casi sombría y tono de voz algo nervioso.

Como una imagen vale más que mil palabras, los rostros de las jóvenes se mostraban algo de culpabilidad. Tsubasa le había contado la verdad a medias. Pero al parecer logro empeorar las cosas tanto que las miradas estaban centradas en la joven torre por el terrible error que cometió.

—Se-sensei —Nimura se había atrevido a preguntar — ¿Está seguro de esto?

— ¿Acaso esto te parece inseguro? — el maestro de literatura hablo de manera mecánica

La pequeña peón vio que la expresión de Ken era ida, como si sólo observara fijamente hacia un punto desconocido o algo parecido, en definitiva, era algo demasiado perturbador y escalofriante.

—N-no —Respondió la pequeña peón bastante intimidada.

El joven ghoul-demonio suspiro nuevamente para después arreglarse su traje, estaba listo para salir y enfrentar al inminente peligro que le esperaba afuera, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta noto que alguien le sostenía del brazo.

—No intenten detenerme —Le dijo sin voltear la vista a quien sea que estuviera realizando dicha acción —.Debo encontrar a Sona como de lugar.

—No intento detenerte —Tsubaki respondía con voz neutra —.Necesitas apoyo… Saji acompaña a Kaneki-sensei.

La cara del portador de las cuatro piezas de Vritra se puso azul de la sorpresa, le iba a dar un infarto cuando menos, había tenido la desagradable sorpresa de lidiar con el grupo que tenía rodeado al consejo estudiantil.

—Me encantaría hacerlo vicepresidenta pero no puedo —Saji puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, el nerviosismo era palpable en su rostro —.Lo que pasa es que el día de hoy, van a operar a mi perro de la tiroides y debo estar presente.

Esa era una excusa que ni se la creía el mismo, pero Ken de alguna forma podía entender a su compañero de corte, como estaban las cosas era de suponerse que esas chicas le hicieron algo bastante traumático y no quería que la experiencia se repitiera nuevamente.

—Te lo agradezco pero lo mejor es que se queden aquí —Ken Les miraba a todos con una media sonrisa—. Procurare distraerlas lo suficiente para alejarlas de aquí.

Kaneki le pidió a Tsubaki su celular marcando al número que había llamado hace varios minutos, con una advertencia o ,más bien amenaza bastante específica, grande fue la sorpresa de todos en el consejo estudiantil cuando Ken le dijo a la que realizo la llamada que saldría sin oponerse siempre y cuando dejaran el suficiente espacio para que pudiera abrir la puerta sin problemas, no sabían porque había pedido algo tan simple como condición, pero conociéndolo era de suponerse que se le había ocurrido un plan, ocurriese lo que ocurriese todas juraron que no se burlarían del infortunio de su compañero.

Lentamente abrió la puerta increíblemente no se repitió la escena anterior donde varias jovencitas frenéticas intentaron sacarlo a la fuerza, la calma fue tanta que el propio ex investigador tragó saliva por el nerviosismo que empezó a sentir suspiro sonoramente antes de dar un paso fuera de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la expresión de todas no tenía precio, dirigiendo las miradas acusatorias a una anonada Yura.

—¿Se puede saber porque no le dijiste lo que la presidenta estaba haciendo? ¡Puede que salga más perjudicado de lo que ya está! —Exclamó la portadora de Alice Mirror casi molesta.

Sabía de antemano que durante estas últimas semanas Sona buscaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Ken y para eso estaba más que decidía a hacer de todo tipo de cosas, lo cual traía como consecuencia que Ken fuera a parar a la sala de urgencias más cercana por un caso grave de envenenamiento.

—Bu-bueno si lo miras de esta forma, no le mentí —Dijo la peliazul tratando de justificarse —.So-solamente le dije la verdad a medias. Pero fue la verdad y nada más que la verdad ósea que no hice nada malo ¿cierto? ¿cierto?

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ken-san no sabe que Sona-kaicho es bastante pésima cocinando! ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar si Ken come uno solo de sus famosos chocolates? —Tsubaki estaba muy alarmada, al punto que comenzó a agitar a la primera torre por los hombros—. Se supone que debíamos evitar a toda costa que sucediera tal cosa.

—Cálmese un poco vicepresidenta, probablemente no pase nada. —Le dijo Momo retirando lentamente las manos de la joven Shinra, para que así dejara de sacudir a Yura—. Sona-Kaicho está del otro lado de la escuela, Ken-san por ahora está a salvo, si es que esas locas de remate no lo han atrapado aún. —La alfil desvió la mirada un poco preocupada —.Cuando Sona-kaicho lo encuentre ahora si estará en problemas.

Todas quedaron en blanco por la respuesta que Momo daba a la situación, no obstante tenían miedo de las represalias que el propio ghoul-demonio tendría sobre ellos, claro si no moría en manos de la comida de Sona.

—No estas ayudando en nada —Dijo Tsubaki con la cara azul. – Cuando Ken se entere… nos va a matar.

—Vamos tranquílense un poco, el lado bueno de todo esto es que a Ken-san no es al único que buscan. —La peli plateaba les animaba con una sonrisa —Probablemente se nos pueda ocurrir algo.

—Tienes toda la razón Momo-chan —Tomoe apoyaba a la alfil, sin embargo había una duda que no solo ella si no todos los presentes deseaban externar al mismo tiempo —pero ¿que se supone que debamos hacer ahora?

No obtuvo respuesta, de inmediato las chicas escucharon los forcejeos que hacia su sensei en un amago de quitarse a las jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas que buscaban amordazarlo para llevarlo a rastras hacia aquel cerezo encantado. Lo que las chicas y Ken ignoraban es que alguien más se había unido a la refriega, alguien cuyo seudónimo era conocido como Levi-tan.

* * *

Rossweisse estaba algo anonada veía el caos que estaba desatado en la escuela, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Si mi estimado lector si lo que tu mente piensa lo que piensa puede que estés en lo cierto, o no

— Esto es muy mal—Rossweisse miraba con melancolía como los chicos eran arrastrados en contra de su voluntad — ¿Porque yo no tengo a nadie que me persiga? —lentamente las lágrimas lastimeras comenzaron a bajar de sus parpados—S-se que soy fea, pero yo snif también quiero…

Sus cavilaciones mentales fueron interrumpidas cuando entro a la sala de maestros y en su casillero aparecía la foto de ella y Ken. Entonces recordó que ya no era un cero a la izquierda, si no que tenía a alguien especial, aunque fuese su amigo cercano, pero eso no le impedía fantasear tontamente con una escena cliché, incluso en sus ratos libres se metía a la página de que incluso se hizo una cuenta propia, para escribir una hipotética historia romántica (que en realidad esperaba que algún día pasara ) sobre dos enamorados que por cuestiones de la vida no podían hacer público su enamoramiento.

Entonces noto que el casillero de su amigo estaba abierto, cosa extraña, ya en estos 5 meses que llevaban conociéndose sabía que era muy, no, demasiado cuidadoso con respecto a sus cosas personales, movida por la curiosidad decidió echar un vistazo y noto que en su casillero había un libro, pero no cualquier libro, cuando lo tomo, pudo observar que en la portada estaban dos jóvenes peligrosamente cerca del otro como si estuvieran a punto de consumar el acto sexual, titubeando con algo de duda se dispuso a abrirlo para empezar a leer su contenido.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, Rossweisse viajó hacia la primera página, cuando menos se lo esperaba no pudo detenerse. Después de leer varias páginas la peli plateada cerró el libro con la cara demasiado roja.

— ¿A ken-san le agrada este tipo de lecturas? —Se preguntó la mensajera del Vallhala mientras abría, de nuevamente para ver la imagen de la página número tres —.Y tiene i-imágenes ba-bastante gráficas —y otra vez cerro el libro de golpe.

Entonces la valquiria no pudo evitar que su imaginación se pusiera a trabajar. Comparando la situación de ella y el ex investigador con la pareja del libro.

 _El joven maestro la besó pasionalmente mientras cambiaba de posición, colocándose sobre ella. Ella notó el cambio de actitud de inmediato. Sus manos acariciaban su silueta de manera más ansiosa, sus besos eran más pasionales…la atmósfera se había transformado. Acercándola hacia uno de los pupitres quedaron recargados._

 _Una vez apoyada en el escritorio, su atención se dirigió a su delicado cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su abdomen por debajo de la blusa. Volvió a besar sus labios esta vez, con más paciencia. Quería que ella lo disfrutara._ _La ropa comenzaba a estorbar…Con delicadeza y con ayuda de ella, se deshizo de la blusa, arrojándola a un lugar del salón que, en ese momento, carecía de importancia, dejándola solo con su sostén. Se miraron por unos segundos, procesando lo que pronto pasaría. Y nuevamente fundieron sus labios en un profundo beso._

— _Siempre he querido hacerlo en un salón de clases_ — _Decía el mientras saboreaba cada parte de ella con posesión y lujuria._ _Ella sintió nuevamente su mano mientras descendía por su cuerpo. La chica gimió cuando sintió como su falda de vestir de descendía por sus piernas y la cual, ella terminó de quitarse, quedando solamente en topless._

─ _…─gimió al sentir como sus dedos se concentraban en cierto "botón" diseñado específicamente para brindar placer. Todo se le estaba haciendo confuso; eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas que bloqueaban el funcionamiento normal de su mente. Algo pasaba en su interior, una sensación indescriptible y desconocida que amenazaba con salir, solo un poco más, pero…de repente su amante se detuvo. Ella dejó salir un chillido de frustración. ─ ¿Por qué te detienes…?_

─ _Tengo una manera más efectiva de darte placer… Ross-chan…_

— _¡¿PE-PE-PE-PERO QUE CLASE DE COSAS OBSENAS ESTAS PENSANDO?!_ — _La valquiria se reprimía dando un grito sonoro_ —¡TONT!, ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA!. —Y pronto llego a una decisión drástica que había tomado.

—Vaya pero que buen aprecio te tienes – una voz interrumpió sus impuros pensamientos

El chillido que Rossweisse dejó escapar repentinamente hizo que el ángel de los sacrificios retrocediera unos pasos, confundido. La joven maestra se había incorporado cerrando de golpe el casillero de Kaneki, y el libro que llevaba que estaba sosteniendo se escapó de sus manos con un salto en el aire, cayendo a unos pasos de ella con sus páginas abiertas y arrugadas. La ex asistente de Odin respiraba con dificultad, su mano posada sobre su pecho a causa del susto y Azazel advirtió el intenso color rojizo de sus mejillas.

—A-azazel-sensei —tartamudeó, suspirando, recuperándose de su absurdo sobresalto—. Me asustaste...

—Supongo que lo que lees es entretenido. – la curiosidad se reflejó en los ojos del antiguo líder de la facción de los caídos

Lo dijo de manera casual, no porque realmente le interesara la lectura, o porque tuviera interés en conocer las cuestiones literarias, ya que eso se le hacía demasiado aburrido, pero ese libro en particular parecía ser el motivo de su aún más extraño comportamiento de lo usual y el gobernador general de Grigori no tenía nada mejor que hacer en aquel entonces. Cuando se agachó para tomar el libro, supo que algo estaba mal.

La valquiria se acercó a él rápidamente, intentando quitárselo de las manos. Pero el ángel caído era más hábil, esquivó su pobre intento de arrebatarle el libro y le dio la espalda, leyendo el título.

— ¿50 sombras más oscuras? —preguntó confundido, y avanzó hacia unas páginas más adelante. —Vaya no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosas —advirtió y comenzó a leerlo con curiosidad—. Oh, carajo, tiene imágenes... ¿acaso se puede abrir las piernas de esa manera? - una sonrisa adorno su rostro - _Debería intentarlo con mi amante –_ la idea de intentarlo mas noche cruzó por su mente

Rossweisse quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo en voz alta?

— ¡N-No me gustan! —Exclamó en su defensa y muerta de la vergüenza —- Lo encontré en el casillero de Kaneki-sensei.

— ¡¿Kaneki?! —Dijo aún más incrédulo —.Vaya, esto es material que podría usar como chantaje —comento con gracia al saber uno de los puntos débiles del inmutable ex investigador —Quien diría que es un pervertido de closet. Desearía ver el rostro de su ama cuando se entere de la clase de sirviente que tiene.

—Kaneki-sensei no es ningún pervertido —Exclamo molesta por esa absurda comparación —.Estoy segura de que todo esto tiene una buena explicación.

Al ver la expresión de la valquiria, el ex gobernador general de grigori estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas, la situación era demasiado divertida y sumándole todavía a la locura que ocurría allá fuera, tenía mucho con que entretenerse, pero por más extraño que parece, las chicas no tenían interés en perseguirle.

—Bueno, francamente me da igual —contesto cruzándose de brazos —.por cierto deberías echarle una mano, pues se ve que tiene dificultades.

— ¿Dificultades? —Pregunto confundida — ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Averígualo por ti misma —le respondió sonriente mientras se acercaba a uno de los ventanales y efectivamente Rossweisse contemplo como su querido amigo era perseguido por una horda de jóvenes embravecidas.

—¡Oh no! —Susurro la mensajera del Valhalla bastante preocupada—. Debo salvarlo, espérame Ken-san ¡YO TE SALVARE!

Azazel observo con una amplia sonrisa como la valquiria salía de manera desesperada para salvar a la torre de Sona sitri, debía darle su debido reconocimiento porque al parecer había logrado burlar a las jóvenes que tenían rodeado el salón del consejo estudiantil minutos atrás.

* * *

Sona corría tan rápido como sus piernas le daban, se mordía el labio en señal de frustración ante la espiral de eventos que desencadenaron en el apocalipsis en el que su adorada y bien disciplinada escuela estaba metida; la única culpable era sin duda su hermana mayor, como fue posible de que se enterase de la existencia del "Cerezo del amor eterno", pero lo peor no fue el hecho de robarse el archivo del informe sobre la magia del mismo, sino que lo dijo por los altavoces de la escuela.

—¡Onee-sama! – Sona doblaba la esquina olvidando todo decoro - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante locura?

Hace unos momentos estaba tranquilamente sentada en su querido escritorio mientras revisaba unos papeles importantes en su salón de clases , sonreía un poco mientras daba discretas miradas a la bolsa de papel que tenía frente a ella, la cual emanaba una peligrosa energía oscura que no pasó inadvertida al resto de sus compañeras, los cuales mostraron intranquilidad sobre su contenido.

 _Los infames chocolates caseros que ella misma preparó…_

Fue cuando repentinamente a su celular llegó un mensaje instantáneo con una aun enlace a una página en internet, la cual describía la leyenda del "cerezo del amor eterno", el color en el rostro de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil desapareció de repente e ignorando las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes decidió salir en busca de la única culpable posible de todo este caos… su propia hermana mayor.

Llevaba tiempo corriendo por los pasillos, olvidando por completo las propias reglas que ella misma se encargaba de hacer cumplir pero la situación lo ameritaba; todas las alumnas de Kuoh recibieron la misma información que ella y ahora eran bestias hambrientas de amor y otras clases de necesidades; por eso buscaban a sus presas con ahínco.

De hecho la propia princesa de hielo era un objetivo… pero hizo hasta lo imposible por pasar inadvertida que cierto "soldado legendario" que admiraba estaría orgulloso de ella. P

El piso se cimbró por completo, tanto que la propia demonio heredera de la casa Sitri sintió como trastabilló un poco pero mantuvo el equilibrio, debía de llegar con su gente y preparar el plan de contingencia pero la situación ya estaba escalando en el daño. Un nuevo temblor sacudió la escuela, eso la alarmó bastante mordiéndose el labio decidió que lo mejor era ver la causa de los temblores.

Sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al ver algo innecesariamente épico, no podía negar que la estampa que estaba desarrollándose frente a ella era digno de una película hollywoodesca de muy alto presupuesto.

—¡¿QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! – la siempre calmada pelinegra estaba realmente furiosa —¡RIAS GREMORY ESTA VEZ TE HAS PASADO DE CABRONA!

—S-Sona —el rostro de la heredera de los Gremory estaba tornándose azul del miedo —¿E-Estas molesta?

—Molesta… ¿ yo?… ¡ESTOY REPUTISIMAMENTE ENCABRONADA! —los ojos amatista de Sona brillaron amenazadoramente —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear dentro de los terrenos de la escuela

Rias miro a su alrededor mientras vislumbraba lo que su amiga de la infancia se refería, Irina y Xenovia estaba apoyadas sobre sus respectivas espadas sagradas; el filo de ambas estaba bastante dañado que casi se romperían ante cualquier leve movimiento para simplemente caer al suelo completamente noqueadas, Koneko estaba dentro de un enorme cráter haciendo la pose "del Yamcha caído" mientras que Ravel flotaba en la piscina sin dar señales de vida.

Fue cuando advirtió que la situación se había salido de control, se detuvo unos instantes para mirar fijamente a Akeno quien también palidecía al ver como sus deseos personales comprometieron la integridad física de todas ellas.

—Rias… creo que nos pasamos un poco — la reina de la corte comentaba quedamente

—Yo opino igual – la heredera de los Gremory sonrio con calma – Es que la idea era bastante tentadora

—Amigas – la caído imito el gesto de su líder

—Claro – la pelirroja abrazó con fuerza a la caído

—Aun así… Sona no nos va a perdonar… ¿Verdad? – Akeno dijo al oído de Rias

—Para nada… estamos jodidas – respondio la futura esposa del Sekiryuutei

Sona alzaba las manos entrelazadas imitando la pose de cierto caballero de la constelación del cisne solamente para lanzar un poderoso hechizo de hielo.

—Espero que con esto se enfríen sus cabezas —La frialdad en las palabras de la presidenta del consejo era innegable —¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!

Y fue así como una estatua de hielo de dos de las grandes onee-sama apareció un catorce de febrero, claro que ese evento sería olvidado por todos terminando convirtiéndose en una leyenda urbana.

—Bien, ya me calmé un poco —La pelinegra suspiró aliviada mientras dirigió su mirada a la escuela —.Me falta encontrar a Onee-chan

La estoicidad de la joven presidenta estaba siendo puesta a prueba con todo los terribles sucesos que estaban pasando en la academia de Kuoh, pero eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la cordura de Sona.

—¡ESPERA QUERIDO KEN-CHAN! —La melodiosa voz de Serafall se escuchó por toda el patio —¡TEN TU CHOCOLATE!

Rio espasmódicamente mientras miraba como su calmada y siempre profesional torre corría desesperado mientras era perseguido por una versión de él mismo en chocolate, imitando al "David de Miguel Ángel" bajo los hombros derrotada mientras se dejó caer al suelo, aceptando el hecho que este día se había ido al carajo.

* * *

Ken se encontraba desorientado lo único que había logrado recordar es que había escapado de la reciente chica que se había unido a la celebración escolar (más bien cacería en realidad) y que era fervientemente amante de las chicas mágicas. Ahora mismo se encontraba esposado en una de las camillas de la enfermería, cosa curiosa porque si sus cálculos no le fallaban había logrado escapar cuando vio el descomunal chocolate retratando su persona vestido con una toga romana que quizás eso quizás podría calificar como algo bizarro.

Hasta ahí todo bien, hasta ahí todo en orden, pero entonces, ¿Cómo había logrado ser atrapado?

—Buenas los tengas, my lovely Darling —Los sentidos de Ken se agudizaron y para su horror contemplo a serafall quien vestía con un sexy cosplay de doctora — ¿Pero qué te trae a mi humilde despacho? —Serafall habia endulzado su voz de manera bastante empalagosa para el gusto de Ken — ¿Será que necesites ayuda? ¿Tienes fiebre?, ¿te duele algo o quieres que te de una inyección para curar tu malestar?, aunque también puedes abrir la boca y decir ah—

Intencionalmente la desgraciada maou había hecho el famosísimo cruce de piernas de cierta película ochentera que muchos han de conocer dejando a la vista una gloriosa perdición.

El estoico ex investigador no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ajena, no solo por haber contemplado sus panties (que también tenían grabados chicas mágicas), si no la música de fondo que empezaba a sonar en toda la habitación. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo también tenía un poco de miedo, aquella parte escondida recónditamente en su humanidad tenía ese sentimiento, y quien no sentiría miedo si estuviera en el lugar de Ken, pues escuchar la suave voz de " _Stevie Wonder_ , interpretando " _I Just Called To Say I Love You"_ mientras estas esposado en los barrotes de la camilla y en frente tuyo tienes a una loli psicótica sonriendo depredadoramente era una situación bastante escalofriante.

— _¿Pero qué demonios tiene en la cabeza?_ —Fueron los pensamientos que invadieron la mente del ex investigador mientras observaba detenidamente las acciones de su captora — _¡¿QUE PLANEA HACERME?!_ —Fue lo único que pudo pensar el ex investigador, simplemente hoy era un buen día para que todas las chicas del colegio dieran rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos y morbosidades —.Te exijo que me dejes salir en este instante.

—Kya Ken-chan me regaño —La maou fingía dolor —. Y yo que me esforcé para preparar enorme chocolate _snif snif_ y tu lo rechazaste como si nada ¡Ah! mi pobre corazoncito.

El maestro de literatura no tenía palabras para expresar el sentimiento de estupidez que le generaba el ver una actuación melodramática barata como la que le brindaba la que se supone que es uno de los grandes Satanes del inframundo, pero simplemente no entendía porque ese comportamiento en ella empeoro hasta llegar a niveles completamente nuevos, y no solo el de ella si no de las demás jóvenes en el colegio.

* * *

Fue entonces cuando la oscuridad apareció a su alrededor, y frente a él estaba eso… Ken parpadeó un par de veces mientras contemplaba el extraño lugar donde se encontraba en esos precisos instantes, donde todo lo que había era nada, salvo el objeto frente a él.

—A ver… hace unos momentos estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, esposado a la cama y a punto de ser violado por Serafall —El maestro de literatura enumero su situación con sus dedos —.Y ahora solo esta una puerta frente a mí – suspirando sonoramente negó con la cabeza — ¿Será que se me está pegando la locura de la hermana mayor de mi ama?

Admiro la puerta con suma curiosidad le dio la vuelta para confirmar que exactamente era eso, una puerta en medio de la nada y que no había nada detrás de ella.

—Bien… esto de por sí ya me es extraño —Ken pensó en voz alta —. Ahora solo falta que habrá esta "cosa" y me llevé a un lugar completamente nuevo.

Tomó la perilla, girándola con cuidado se escuchó que botó el seguro haciéndole saber que tenía libre acceso a donde fuese estar detrás de ella, abrió con algo de miedo más que nada precaución y lo pronto sintió que querría golpear su frente contra el piso. Sus ojos no daba crédito a la imagen que tenía frente a él, era una habitación sencilla de un departamento japonés de hecho era una copia exacta de su propio departamento, pero lo que le causo esa reacción no era la cuadro en sí…. Sino la persona casualmente sentada en un caliente kotatsu en medio de la sala.

Eto Yoshimura estaba tranquilamente disfrutando del calor del implemento tradicional japonés, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto, los mechones castaños saltaban por todas partes, en sus ojos estaba unos coquetos lentes rosas y vestía un chándal de color verde. La reina de un ojo se quedó de piedra al ver al segador negro de pie al filo de su hogar dentro de la mente de Ken Kaneki, tanto que se ruborizo de tal manera que grito tan fuerte.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! — La pequeña ghoul aventó con fuerza la taza de té que tenía frente a ella —¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?!

Ken simplemente esquivo la taza y pasó esta de largo; sus reflejos eran buenos a pesar de lo desconcertante de su situación.

—La verdad… No sé – el pelinegro contestó monótonamente —.Tal vez… me morí de la impresión, aunque yo me pregunto lo mismo… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Eto se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta, mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar quedamente.

—E-Estoy desempleada – la mitad ghoul se tendió al suelo patéticamente — ¡Y es culpa de tu novia!

— ¿Novia? No se dé qué hablas —La torre de Sona pregunto bastante confundido —.Y no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que estés desempleada.

—No te hagas el desentendido, sabes de quien hablo—La pequeña mujer se levantó del suelo de improviso ignorando el rubor de Kaneki — Yo la gran Eto Yoshimura… La imagen mental de tu culpa, la que se encargaría de torturarte por el resto de tus días…y-ya no es requerida y por eso…p-por eso me despidieron… Mmgg… ¡Buaaah! —Había indicios de que la susodicha armaría un berrinche infantil — ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESA PELIPLATEADA LLORONA Y ENTROMETIDA! ¡Buaaah! ¡Buaaah!

Y así fue como sucedió. Como niña a la que le quitaron su juguete favorito se tiró al suelo para patalear mientras que Ken sentía como le temblaba el parpado derecho, no obstante lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar cansadamente para esperar que se le pasase el berrinche. No supo cuánto tiempo fue pero vio que Eto se levantó del suelo, se secó las lágrimas y tomo lugar frente al verdadero dueño de su hogar.

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntaba el joven demonio-ghoul con duda recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento como respuesta — bien… creo que debo decir lo siento.

—No es tu culpa – Eto comento suavemente —.Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en algún momento, hasta acá puedo ver tu sonrisa de estúpido cuando estas con ella —Ken frunció el ceño por el insulto proferido —Como sea ya mandé una solicitud a la agencia de desempleo y espero la respuesta.

—Entiendo… esto me parece muy extraño —Ken se cruzó de brazos — ¿Realmente no estaré soñando?

—De hecho te bloqueaste ante lo que estaba a punto de pasarte – la hija del viejo Yoshimura respondía amable a la duda de Ken —Y este es tu lugar feliz… claro yo lo ocupo cuando no estas con ella… en tus fantasías.

—U-Un m-momento —Es maestro de literatura interrumpió a la "inquilina" — ¿T-Tu q-que sabes de e-eso?

—No mucho… Sr. Black —la sonrisa pícara que le dedico la pequeña ghoul no era nada tranquilizadora — Quién iba a imaginar que leerías la saga completa de cincuentas Sombras…

* * *

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y un suave adelante por parte de su captora fue el incentivo que necesito para ver quienes también tuvieron que ver el que estuviera esposado en esa camilla.

—Hemos cumplido su orden Ojou-sama —Se escucharon pasos entrando a la sala de enfermeros, los ojos de ken se posaron incrédulos en los 2 miembros restantes del trio pervertido —.Traemos su ofrenda como usted la pidió.

—Han obrado bien mis jóvenes aprendices —Serafall se mostraba complacida —Serán recompensados debidamente.

—Un momento —Ken interrumpió la interacción absurda de los presentes — ¿USTEDES TIENEN QUE VER EN ESTO? —El prisionero de seraf… quiero decir, el maestro de literatura gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras ambos jóvenes sonreían maliciosamente — ¡CONTESTENME!

—Y para que le decimos que no, Kaneki sensei —Matsuda contestaba mientras subía de volumen al equipo de reproducción para que la música sonara más fuerte, haciendo que esa cacofonía del infierno fuese una tortura para los oídos de Ken—. Por su culpa nuestra vida escolar es más miserable que nunca.

—Digamos que fue más por venganza que por buscar una recompensa —Ahora fue el turno de Motohama de hablar —aunque un premio tampoco nos vendría nada mal.

Ahora lo recordó perfectamente. Y ese par de zoquetes fueron los que se encargaron de dejarlo inconsciente, pues recordó que la prisa y las ansias de alejarse de la hermana mayor de su ama le nublaron el juicio y cayó en una trampa tanto infantil como estúpida, pues el par de idiotas que tenía en frente se les ocurrió la magnífica idea de poner una cascara de plátano para que el maestro de literatura resbalara de las escaleras en medio de su huida. Se sintió como un idiota, porque ignoro todo lo que le habían enseñado en la CCG y sus amigos de Anteiku y callo redondito en una trampa creada por dos adolescentes hormonales de 17 años.

—Ustedes dos son unos hijos de… —No termino su frase o en este caso su insulto ya que Serafall había introducido una paleta médica para verificar sus amígdalas o eso era lo que aparentaba aunque la Maou no supiera ni mierda de revisiones y procedimientos médicos.

Serafall retiro la paleta de la boca de Ken tan bruscamente que casi le arranca los dientes en el proceso, para molestia de su paciente.

— ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!? —Se quejó el afectado mientras se sujetaba la mandíbula superior.

—Elemental mi querido Ken-chan. Para agregarlo a mi colección —de la nada la sonriente maou saco un tubo de ensayo y posteriormente procedió a vaciar el líquido salival de la paleta médica, y después guardarlo en una gran enciclopedia titulada _recuerditos de mi querido Ken-chan_ — ¡Por fin todas las piezas han sido reunidas! — Serafall exclamaba alegremente mientras contemplaba la dichosa enciclopedia — ¿Ara? ¿Quieres verla?

Nuevamente el rostro de Ken se contorsionó a uno de repulsión, pues juro ver algunos de sus mechones de cabello en dicha enciclopedia y ahora que lo recordaba también había notado que varias de su ropa sucia había desaparecido misteriosamente, ¿será posible que serafall tendría algo que ver en eso?, lo más probable era que sí, pero prefería vivir engañado a pensar en la cruda realidad.

—Bueno Ojou-sama, nos retiramos— Dijo Matsuda mientras salía del cuarto de enfermería acompañado por su otro cómplice —.Que disfrute de su premio

—Oh si muchas gracias Matsu-chan —La sonrisa de Serafall solo creció más—. Asegúrense de que nadie venga a molestarnos ¿okey?

—A la orden —Motohama dio un saludo militar antes der salir del cuarto.

—Bien ahora que estamos solos podemos pasaremos un rato muuuuuyyy agradable —Ken estaba a punto de gritar de horror a los cuatro vientos, pues pensaba que este día iba a perder algo más que su dignidad, o eso pensaba pero al ver como la Maou Leviatán revisaba una lista le hizo replantearse su idea.

—No sabes que hacer ahora ¿verdad? —Ken preguntaba con pena mientras Serafall seguía en lo suyo. Revisando su maldita lista por nueva cuenta ignorando la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. —Haber vamos a ver… secuestrarlo ya —Serafall tachaba una de las fases de su elaborada lista para conquistar a su hombre —veamos ¿Que sigue ahora? —La sorpresa en el rostro de Serafall no se hizo esperar —Oh ya veo —Con una sonrisa Serafall guardaba su lista para después aclararse la garganta.

—Escucha esto mi querido Ken-chan, relájate y disfruta del ocaso —la excéntrica Maou se acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar frente a, él y lo empujo para que quedara recostado en la camilla —. Escribí esto para ti.

 _De los placeres sin pagar_

 _El más dulce es acosar._

 _Pero tengo mucha competencia_

 _Que parece un juego de azar_

 _Esposándote a mí lecho_

 _Ellas no te encontraran_

 _Porque eres solo mío_

 _Y nadie más te va a violar_

Silencio absoluto, ni siquiera los grillos cantores emitían sonido alguno. ¿Pero qué mierda era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Eso era poesía o un plagio de un chiste barato de Jorge Falcón? Lo más ridículo de todo esto, fue que en ese momento mucho confeti salió por quién sabe dónde, lo cual significaba una cosa, que tal idiotez la había practicado hasta la perfección, al punto de hacerla coordinada y precisa, que todo encajara como si se tratase de un mal chiste. Y Serafall estaba expectante, pero su prisionero no hacía nada, no se movía, no hablaba, nada. El ex investigador estaba en blanco y tenía espesas gotas de sudor corriendo por su nuca impresionado por reverenda estupidez. Lo peor de todo es que la maldita canción se había repetido nuevamente y de nuevo empezaba a reproducirse.

— _¡Estuvo perfecto! ¡MUÉRETE DE LA ENVIDIA ROSSWEISSE! —_ Serafall se mostraba complacida mientras se tocaba el pecho con orgullo pues esperaba un halago, unos aplausos, una palmada en la cabeza y otras cosas más indecorosas. No obstante, pensaba que la respuesta que obtuvo de su _"acompañante"_ fue mucho mejor. _— ¡Mira nada mas como lo deje sin habla!_

—¿Q-que fu-fue eso…? —Balbuceó en shock, ya que efectivamente le dejo sin habla, pero por razones completamente opuestas a las que creía la hermana de Sona. — ¿Alguna clase de historia de terror?

Serafall rio melodiosamente ante el evidente sarcasmo que profería su ¿amante?

—Fue una pequeña muestra de mi creatividad literaria—Ese día, Ken Kaneki fue testigo de un increíble hecho: aquella composición literaria conocida como poesía, murió por completo durante unos segundos. —.Salió conforme a lo esperado, ya me vi _"ah Sera-chan" "oh Ken-chan"_ y después nos escapamos a tu departamento para tener sexo desenfrenado hasta morir. —La chica hablaba con una radiante sonrisa y con mucho entusiasmo —Eso es lo que me gustaría que pase ahora mismo.

Nuevamente hubo silencio y fue ahí entonces donde la paciencia del ex investigador llego a su límite.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — Serafall quedo como estatua. Quedó petrificada en su sitio, sin más. — ¡¿HICISTE TODO ESO POR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?!

— ¡No! —Chillaba —, ¡No es una estupidez! —La excéntrica maou se mostraba indignadísima por las palabras de su objetivo a conquistar —. Es amor de verdad.

— ¿Tu que sabes del amor de verdad? —Cuestiono rojo de la ira —. Serafall Leviathan.

—Lo suficiente —Se defendía la hermana de Sona, con un desplante de preocupación —Tu lo único que haces es apartar a los demás.

Fue entonces que Ken se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal al igual que su captora

—Oye ¿no crees que hay algo raro aquí? —Serafall de la nada sacaba un libreto azul con copos de nieve —Creo que uno de los dos autores está metiendo diálogos de una película de disney a este libreto.

—Ahora que lo dices es cierto, la conversación me suena —Ken respondía tocándose la barbilla, hasta que negó con la cabeza rápidamente — ¡P-pero e-ese no es el punto!

— ¿Y cuál es entonces Darling? —Pregunto con una sonrisa radiante. Ken se sintió como mierda a este paso no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Frunció los labios, se inclinó hacia delante y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en medio de espasmódicos movimientos, solo para después tumbarse de lleno en la camilla, rendido, incapaz de soportar tanta estupidez en un solo día. No había forma de razonar con ella y menos en el estado en que se encontraba así que la única solución que se le ocurrió era escapar de ese cuarto.

—Es todo lo que mi paciencia puede soportar —Ken comenzó a jalonear las esposas usando su fuerza bruta para hacer que las cadenas cedieran—. ¡Me largo de aquí!

A pesar de que la camilla comenzaba a moverse de manera violenta y las cadenas de las esposas estaban cediendo producto de la fuerza desmesurada de la torre de su hermana esta no dejaba de sonreír como una niña enferma de la mente.

La maou leviatán observó cómo Ken conseguía su libertad poco a poco con una mueca solazada— ¿De verdad crees que te dejare escapar fácil mente _Honey?_

—He estado conviviendo con usted por estos últimos meses —Ken hablaba mientras que una esposa se había roto completamente y estaba forcejeando parta romper la otra que le mantenía cautivo —.Y créame que se de lo que hablo cuando digo que usted perdió totalmente el juicio.

Leviatán alzó el rostro para observar al joven maestro de literatura fijamente. Al ex investigador le bastó eso para darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Ah no, eso sí que no, he puesto toda mi sangre sudor y lágrimas en esto y no voy a permitir que lo arruines, esta noche va a cenar pancho y ni tu ni nadie va a evitarlo —Serafall saco su vara de chica mágica para después hacer un llamado de emergencia— ¡GUARDIAS!

Como por arte de magia los dos miembros del trio pervertido quienes custodiaban la puerta de la enfermería hicieron acto de presencia.

—¡ORDENE MI AMA! —Clamaron los dos jóvenes realizando un saludo militar

—¡No deje que se escape! —Señalo a ken quien se había librado de las esposas y había abierto una de las ventanas para lanzarse al vacío como si estuviera saltado en bungie —.Atrápenlo y tráiganlo ante mí.

Al ver como aquellos chicos se acercaban, este salto sin pensarlo dos veces. El trio observaba anonado como el maestro prácticamente prefirió suicidarse que tener que seguir soportando esa tortura, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban los dos, pues serafall se mantenía impasible como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—¿Que están esperando? — Ordeno impaciente la dueña del título de Leviatán—.Sera-chan quiere de vuelta a su hombre.

Los dos no lo podían creer, en estos momentos en lugar de ver una escena de pánico y alarma por parte de la una miembro femenino de la habitación, simplemente la reacción de ella fue diferente, incapaces de creerlo. Se asomaron por la ventana para ver si el maestro seguía vivo y para su sorpresa no había nadie, pues como le habría hecho para sobrevivir ¿acaso era Neo, Spiderman o qué?

Sin hacer preguntas, ambos chicos emprendieron el viaje para localizar al maestro. Mientras tanto Ken huía hacia los jardines del club de ocultismo pensando que cuando este día de locos terminara, ambos jóvenes recibirían un castigo tan terrible, que la fama del segador negro de la CCG haría acto de presencia en la escuela de Kuoh.

—Supongo que no ibas a dejármelo fácil eh —Serafall meditaba su situación mientras se tocaba la barbilla —.Bien, no quería hacerlo pero no me dejas otra opción, tendré que unirme a la diversión yo también —.Entonces la excéntrica hermana de Sona para de golpe la canción de Steve Wonder para después insertar una memoria Sd al equipo de reproducción —.Esto amerita un buen ost, espérame Ken-chan, será-chan te traerá de vuelta.

Y la grabadora comenzó a reproducir "Ground Zero de Date A Live" mientras que la Maou abandonaba la sala médica para encontrar a su presa.

* * *

Después de deambular sin rumbo aparente durante un buen rato, Kaneki regreso con la cola entre las patas, corrió y busco a su ama por todas partes (y de paso un lugar seguro para refugiarse) pero por desgracia no lo encontró, recorrió casi todo el plantel hasta llegar al salón en donde se suponía que debía estar su ama pero lo único que encontró fueron más y más infortunados jóvenes llevándolos a rastras quienes y algunos pobres desgraciados llevaban ropa interior. También pudo a ver a Issei Hyodo acompañado de Asia Argento quienes también deambulaban por los pasillos de la escuela tomados de la mano, con una mirada de alarma y precaución pero poco le tomo importancia, aunque no entendía por qué Issei huía si el mismo era consciente de que era un paria según los comentarios de las alumnas de la escuela.

También vio a Rias y Akeno a las afueras del club de ocultismo, quiso acercarse pero cuando lo hizo vio algo muy poco usual y es que efectivamente eran ellas, pero el inconveniente radicaba en que estaban convertidas en estatuas de hielo, entonces supo que su ama tuvo que ver en eso, cuando vio el escenario a medio destruir no quiso indagar lo que había sucedido, ya que eso aumentaría el dolor de cabeza por el que pasaba en estos momentos.

Caminando rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor sintió que chocaba con alguien, debido al golpe la visión se le nuvlo un poco pero cuando escucho el quejido de la chica o en este caso mujer en cuestión supo de quien se trataba.

—¡Ross- chan! —Dijo alarmado mientras ayudaba a su compañera y amiga a ponerse de pie —discúlpame por favor, no te había visto.

—No te preocupes —Le respondió llevándose una mano a la frente y sacudiendo su cabeza, una vez que recuperó la compostura —Azazel-sensei dijo que corrías un gran peligro así que decidí buscarte —Observando las prendas del infortunado maestro fue que se dio cuenta de que tuvo una mañana de mierda —lo bueno es que pude encontrarte a tiempo.

—Lo sé, esto realmente se ha convertido en una locura —Ken soltó un suspiro por que al menos pudo encontrar a una mujer cuerda en la escuela No te imaginas por lo que he pasado Sonriendo maliciosamente continuo —.Lo único que me consuela es que para el día de mañana tendré tantas alumnas castigados que prácticamente mi trabajo estará resuelto durante esta semana.

Lo único que pudo hacer la servidora del Valhalla fue reír de manera nerviosa, pues aquella sonrisa malévola indicaba muchos problemas para las víctimas que osaron hacer algo en contra de él. Sin embargo nuevamente el peligro volvía a asechar, el sentido del oído super desarrollado de ambos les permitió darse cuenta de que no era seguro seguir a la intemperie en un pasillo de alumnos de segundo grado.

—Debemos ocultarnos Ken-san —Le tomo la mano de manera un poco posesiva, no sabía porque, pero enterarse de cómo las chicas presentes trataron así a su amigo le provoco un repelús desagradable—. Tengo el lugar perfecto donde no podrán encontrarnos.

Instantáneamente entraron a una habitación extraña, ahora que lo veía mejor se parecía al cuarto de tuberías de agua de la escuela, Ken entonces reconocía lo inteligente que era su amiga al encontrar un sitio como este.

—Hay un cuarto contiguo —Le indico la valquiria —.aquí no van a encontrarnos - Cuando ambos entraron, la habitación era de lo más acogedora y espaciada, sin mencionar también que, había una cama muy grande.

— ¿Cómo supiste de este cuarto Ross-chan? —Pregunto bastante intrigado— ¿Acaso también trabajas como intendente de mantenimiento?

—Muy gracioso Ken-san —Contrastó la peli plateada con un tic en su ojo, debido al comentario un tanto fuera de lugar —Veras… me entere de este lugar de una manera que digamos es un poco desagradable…

Y así el pequeño relato de la ex asistente de Odín comenzó. Resulta que antes de que este nuevo director tomara posesión de la escuela, su predecesor tenia amoríos con una maestra, pero su mujer al saber de sus múltiples infidelidades contrato a una detective que le pisaba siempre los talones, así que se le había ocurrido una idea, con los presupuestos escolares decidió construir este cuarto para verse a solas con su amante; así no habría sospechas de su infidelidad y podría pasar momentos ardientes cada vez que hubiera una hora de descanso entre clases.

Lo irónico de esto es que su treta fue descubierta en un día de san Valentín, lo cual ocasiono su despido y que su esposa lo hiciera pagar la pensión permanente de sus 10 hijos en compensación al daño emocional sufrido. Sin embargo ese secreto no había salido a la luz, ya que pocas personas lo saben.

—Entonces este cuarto lo usaban… —Ken dijo algo perturbado mientras mostraba un tic nervioso —¿Para hacer aquello?

—¡S-si! —respondió muerta de la pena, por estar a solas con Ken—. Es por eso que no quería decírtelo.

Ignorando la cama del tamaño King size lo único que pudo hacer fue meditar un poco sentándose en piso en posición de flor de loto. Los minutos pasaban y Ken no decía palabra alguna, Rossweisse no lo culpaba, pues notaba que el maestro había pasado por mucho, pero a pesar de eso, el silencio no era incomodo, si no que era algo agradable.

—No pensé que un poco de silencio me haría tan feliz —Le dijo de forma tranquila, saliendo de su estado de mini meditación —.Ahora que estamos aquí solos ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

— ¿Q-que d-deberíamos ha-hacer? —Rossweisse se puso más blanca que un papel.

No había pensado en ello, después de todo ellos dos se encontraban solos. Su imaginación rápidamente se puso a trabajar.

(Cinema mental de Rossweisse)

 _Ken se acostó en la cama y vio con emoción como Rossweisse imitaba la acción poniéndose sobre él. Se miraron intensamente por algunos segundos, hasta que ella se acercó para besarlo. El beso se tornó pasional en cuestión de segundos mientras ambos se concentraban en saborear la boca del otro. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el aun cubierto pecho de Ken. Decidida a sentirlo directamente, arranco de forma agresiva su camisa; Con la prenda fuera del camino, ella se deleitó acariciando el bien formado pecho de él. Los labios de la peli plateada pasaron a besar su cuello con pasión, dejando algunas marcas en él._

─ _¿No… te gusto?_ _—Pregunto algo desanimada al ver la enigmática expresión en la torre de Sona._

 _El la miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? No estaba desnuda y ya lo tenía excitado._

─ _No tienes idea de la estimulación que estas causando en mi cuerpo, especialmente, en una parte muy específica de mi anatomía. ─Se sonrojó a más no poder ante esa declaración, apartando la vista hacia un lado, tratando de tranquilizarse, acción que enterneció a Ken infinitamente. Ella fue la que inició todo; no debería sentir vergüenza de nada. ─Oye…─susurró mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios. ─Eres muy hermosa…te deseo tanto…─y esas simples palabras, sirvieron para tranquilizarla_ _— ¿_ _Estas lista para que lo haga? ─Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su blusa._

— ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! ¡HAZLO! —Gritaba la valquiria de repente a los cuatro vientos.

Kaneki estaba muy asustado. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello y se le caía la quijada. ¿Pero que le había pasado?, hace unos minutos su amiga se encontraba de lo más normal del mundo y ahora de repente gritaba como una histérica. ¿Acaso también se le habrá pegado la locura?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? — Preguntaba con ese semblante a su compañera quien no daba signos de volver a la realidad — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Tus mejillas están ardiendo!

La torre de Rías no le respondía. Se hallaba perdida entre sus fantasías cuyo libro que yacía en su casillero tenía mucho que ver. Entonces pensó que lo más prudente era salir de ahí y continuar su búsqueda, pues la valquiria seguía ida mientras reía muy tontamente por lapsos cortos de tiempo. Caminando en retroceso y muy quedamente se dispuso a salir a enfrentarse de nueva cuenta al peligro que yacía en la escuela.

Pronto una bolsa cubrió su cabeza, haciendo que su mundo se volviera negro por completo, instintivamente quiso forcejear pero desecho la idea con el temor de lastimar a una despistada alumna, así que optó por seguirle la corriente y ser guiado hasta donde debían de llegar, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que no era una alumna y mucho menos era normal.

La situación era extraña para Ken Kaneki, el joven maestro de literatura, ex investigador de la CCG y conocido de manera infame como "Parche"; había llegado al límite de su cordura, ¿Cómo fue posible eso? Pues emulando uno de las fantasías que cualquier joven de preparatoria tendría en su vida escolar, el no admitiría que también soñó con ese momento… pero finalmente encontrarse en el almacén de equipos deportivos sobre las colchonetas de gimnasia no estaba dentro de sus planes y mucho menos fantasías.

Las cuales debido a un benefactor anónimo escalaron de nivel tras recibir la saga de las 50 sombras, aunque negar que cierto gusano pervertido estuviera pavoneándose en su mente sería una mentira, ante todo era un caballero y nunca haría esas cosas con cierta valquiria de corazón de oro.

Por eso no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al mirar la escultural figura de aquella demonio renegada, mientras que Kuroka le dedicaba la más seductora de sus sonrisas, usualmente Ken mostraría un verdadero temple y una imperturbable cara de póker; pero debido a las "tremendas emociones" que la pelinegra nekoshou estaba transmitiéndole era algo más titánico de lo que aparentaba.

—¿P-Podrías decirme porque me metiste aquí? —La torre de Sona se acomodó los lentes tratando de recuperar la compostura

—Te estaba salvando ¡nya! —la respuesta de Kuroka fue honesta —.Parecías un ratoncito asustado corriendo por los pasillos

La comparación molestó visiblemente a Ken, quien suspiro agotado, pronto Kuroka empezó a acercarse hasta donde estaba, contoneándose sensualmente a cada movimiento que daba para acercarse más al pelinegro.

—Sabes fue bastante difícil regalarte ese libro… nya —Kuroka comentó casualmente mientras se colocó sobre Ken - ¿Quién iba imaginyar que LeFay tuviese esos gustos?

—¿LeFay? ¿Libro? —Ken habló quedamente - ¿De qué libro estás hablando?

—El primero de las saga 50 sombras… ¡nya! —Repentinamente la nekoshou se apretujó contra el ghoul —Vamos, Sera-nyan es demasiado asertiva… —el rostro del pelinegra se acercó peligrosamente al incomodado maestro —Contigo se debe ser más sútil.

Ahora si Ken Kaneki estaba sin palabras, porque por primera vez alguien dio justo en el clavo para hacerlo trastabillar, Kuroka se había tomado el tiempo para analizar el comportamiento de joven ghoul-demonio; vio que los avances agresivos eran inútiles contra alguien como Kaneki, se necesitaba algo más discreto y mejor trabajado para lograr su objetivo.

Por eso pidió ayuda a la única persona con una actitud similar hacia los libros, LeFay Pendragón era sin duda la mejor opción claro que la jovencita de secundaria era una experta en el tema de la literatura ya que disfrutaba apasionadamente de la misma, no obstante la idea de usar aquel libro para "enganchar" al ex investigador dejó sin habla a Kuroka, ella sin duda no era una persona que disfrutase de esos placeres intelectuales… pero cuando sus ojos viajaron por los párrafos y páginas de aquella fantástica obra, estuvo complacida en más de un sentido.

Para sus ojos la pequeña LeFay no era una niña inocente como el resto del grupo de Vali creía, sino que les llevaba bastante ventaja; algo que golpeó fuertemente en el orgullo de la sensual hermana mayor de Koneko.

—¿Quién iba a decir que los calladitos son los más calientitos? – Ken tragó saliva ante el comentario de la alfil renegada —. Y bien… ¿Tú también eres de ese tipo?

Con malicia, Kuroka lamio el cuello de Ken quien chilló completamente asustado, acción que rápidamente hizo parpadear varias veces a la hermana mayor de la torre de Rias. Pronto su sonrisa se acrecentó más y el temor del maestro de literatura con él.

—Será acaso —la nekoshou meneo sus colas en señal de satisfacción —¿Qué tu punto débil es tu cuello?

Pronto tres chicas sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y un temor se mostró en sus rostros respectivamente, Sona Sitri apresuró su paso mientras Serafall se unió a ella en silencio, por un instante quiso reprender a su hermana por todo el caos causado pero el frio en su mirada indico que también se había percatado de una perturbación en el orden natural de las cosas.

Por su parte Rossweisse había salido de la habitación oculta, de alguna forma aquel sentimiento de zozobra le estaba molestando bastante y un enorme enojo se hizo evidente en su rostro. Guiada por una fuerza sobrenatural camino de manera mecánica hasta dar con la ama de su querido amigo quien iba acompañada de su hermana mayor.

Kuroka ignoraba por completo que la peor tormenta estaba cerniéndose sobre ella, de hecho todos las que estaba a punto de abordar al trio simplemente les abrieron el paso, visiblemente cohibidas y atemorizadas por el brillo inhumano en sus ojos, no mediaron palabras entre ellas ya que no era necesario hacerlo, siguieron muy de cerca a Sona quien se detuvo frente a la puerta del almacén. Con fuerza abrió la única barrera que impedía su avance y cuando entraron vieron algo completamente fuera de lugar.

Sentada sobre Ken, con su kimono casi cayéndose de su cuerpo estaba Kuroka quien estaba congelada al ser descubierta por el trio de demonios, el maestro estaba con el torso descubierto mostrando su bien trabajado físico, a pesar de las miradas indiferentes de las recién llegadas, un pequeño hilillo de sangre corrió libremente por sus narices.

—Bien… creo que me voy yendo a mi casa… nya —La alfil del equipo de Vali se acomodó su sexy vestuario —.Me divertí muchísimo contigo Kaneki-kun

Guiñando un ojo se dio la vuelta para huir por una de las ventanas del almacén, no obstante se quedó atorada debido a sus grandes atributos haciendo que los presentes sintieran pena por el espectáculo.

—Antes de que saquen conclusiones – Ken rápidamente recuperó al compostura – No es lo que parece… en serio

La primera en reaccionar fue Serafall, quien rápidamente sacó su celular y tomo varias fotos de la torre de su hermana; mientras ella ni siquiera se inmutaba por el hecho, mientras que Rossweisse desviaba la vista un poco apenada… mientras hacía lo mismo que la excéntrica Maou, la heredera de los Sitri se acercó a su torre para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Te creo… al menos esta locura ya está por terminar – con una tranquila sonrisa Sona tomo de la mano a su sirviente – Verdad que si… **O-NEE-SA-MA.**

Serafall se sobresaltó un poco por la forma en que su querida hermana menor se refirió a ella, dio un paso para tratar de huir solamente para encontrarse rodeada por con toda la corte de Sona.

—L-lo l-lamentamos – Reya estaba un tanto nerviosa por estar encarando a una maou – P-Pero necesitamos que esto termine de una buena vez.

—Es verdad – la pequeña peón de grupo también hablo – Ya quiero darle su chocolate a Gen-chan sin ningún problema

Con un sonoro suspiro, la que ostentaba el título de Leviatán se dio por vencida y sonrio tristemente, alzo su mano al cielo haciendo aparecer su báculo mágico.

—Bien… solo porque ya me divertí lo suficiente – la chica mágica guiño el ojo —.Magical Sera-chan…. ¡EN ACCIÓN!

Y una luz envolvió a toda la escuela… para alivio de los involucrados; y molestia para otros.

* * *

Y así damas y caballeros, niños y niñas fue evitado otro catastrófico día en la ciudad de Kuoh, después de que aquel aquelarre haya terminado todos estaban reunidos en la sala del consejo estudiantil reunidos. El regaño que le dio Sona a su hermana fue monumental, no solo fue un extenuante discurso de 30 minutos sino que también Sona se encargó de avergonzar a su hermana en frente de toda su corte, la imagen de la Maou fue cambiada drásticamente ante todos los sirvientes ya que Serafall solamente asentía con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Y si me entero que tratas de hacer otra de tus graciosidades, no tendré más opción que tomar medidas realmente drásticas! —Amenazó la heredera de los Sitri a su hermana —.Para empezar, no te dejare ver más a Ken.

Esa última amenaza era demasiado. La dueña del título de Leviatán, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo de sólo imaginar la tortura que atravesaría su noble corazoncito de pollo de no ver a su querido Ken-chan. Incluso Tsubaki compadeció, tratando de disuadir a su rey para que no fuese tan dura con la Maou. Ken por otra parte se mostraba incrédulo ya que ya que estaba siendo usado como ultimátum para regular el comportamiento de Serafall.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —Serafall se mostraba bastante asustada debido al chantaje — ¡SOY TU HERMANA!

—Entonces deberás regular tu comportamiento si no quieres que eso suceda —.La presidenta desbordaba un aura atemorizante —¿Comprendiste Nee-chan?

La que se suponía que tenía un cargo importante en la Jerarquía del inframundo solamente atino a asentir de manera desganada, visiblemente derrotada por la advertencia de su querida hermana menor. Una vez aclarado este mal entendido ahora venía la parte que quizás podría ser una tragedia peor que las que escribía Willian Shakespeare.

—K-ken - Sona se acercaba a su nuevo sirviente sonrojada a un nuevo nivel, mientras sostenía una bolsa cuya aura demoniaca sobresalía de ella —Primeramente me disculpo por el mal rato que pasaste —.

Ken solamente asentía de forma tranquila calmando enormemente la preocupación de esta, sin embargo esta era una optación especial y debía aprovechar este momento, de hecho, lo anhelaba, quería demostrarle a su sirviente cuanto le importaba ¿y que mejor manera que regalarle los chocolates que ella misma preparo en persona?

—T-ten —dijo sacando un bote que por razones desconocidas el aura demoniaca se hizo más intensa tratando de normalizar su respiración. Ken sonrió aunque internamente estaba preocupado por el contenido de aquel recipiente —.Hice esto para ti.

— _S-son ch-chocolates_ … —Ken tragaba seco admirando el objeto _—_ _¿O granadas radioactivas?_

─Sona no era necesario… —Ken trataba mostrarse sereno, pero era una cuestión imposible —No tenías por qué molestarte.

—Claro que si —Sona se sonrojaba más —.Q-quiero demostrarte c-cuanto m-me i-im-portas.

Ken estaba en un dilema, realmente no sabía que hacer. Dio un fugaz vistazo a toda la habitación, solo para ver el rostros temerosos de los presentes hasta podía jurar que Saji y Serafall hacían señas de que no comiera lo que le preparo Sona, nuevamente poso su vista en su ama, que, al ver la mirada de ilusión y esperanza realmente le puso en aprietos. No sabía cómo reaccionar a esto ya que en su vida había tenido poca experiencia en relaciones humanas y en la poca que poseía hizo la acción que considero la más prudente

— _Pero ella lo hizo para mí_ —se dijo mentalmente pensando en que iba a parar en el hospital, como último mecanismo de defensa perdió el sentido y su pulso, cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontraba en más allá pero tan pronto llego ahí Michael-sama lo devolvió a la vida real de una sola patada.

—Estoy muy agradecido — Ken abría el contenido del bote de chocolates para sacar uno —.P-provecho

Sujeto la pequeña bola con algo de duda, mientras que el aura demoniaca la envolvía como si tuviera vida propia introduciendo cerrando fuertemente los ojos introdujo el chocolate en su boca. Dos segundos después su rostro cambiaba de diferentes tonalidades de azul, rojo verde, rosa mexicano hasta llegar al purpura pronto un hilo color marrón comenzó a deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios mientras Ken su mirada se hallaba totalmente perdida.

—Detecto salbutamol… —Ken estaba en shock, probablemente por las sustancias que estaban en su cuerpo —.y un poco de penicilina.

Todas quedaron alarmadas cuando notaron que su maestro de literatura cayó como un saco de patatas, Rossweisse quería intervenir dándole respiración de boca a boca, no obstante pensó que se iba a ver demasiado obvia.

—Pero qué clase de ingredientes usaste —Serafall se mostraba alarmada mientras iba a socorrer a su querido Ken-chan.

Nuevamente un escenario oscuro apareció ante sus ojos para después dar pasó a uno completamente blanco e iluminado, donde pequeños cupidos volaban alegremente a su alrededor soltando corazones de papel y petalos de rosas caían como lluvia, frente a él aparecio la figura del santo patrono de aquella festividad quien sonrio amablemente al pobre ghoul-demonio.

¡Yey! — San Valentín hizo la pose del "amor y paz" con sus dedos — Amor y paz para todo el mundo…

Ken abrió los ojos abruptamente visiblemente perturbado mientras se dio cuenta que todo sus compañeros de corte y sobre todo Sona estaban mirándolo con miedo.

Creo que vi a San Valentín – Ken se levantó mecánicamente del suelo — Saben algo me siento cansado… ire a casa a dormir un poco… — sin atreverse a detenerle permitieron que se fuese por su propio pie – Nos vemos en una semana… creo

D-De acuerdo – Sona no tuvo el valor de quejarse – Q-Que descanses…

Camino lentamente para detenerse en la entrada de la sala del consejo estudiantil, hablo quedamente pero todos ellos fueron capaces de escucharlo claramente.

G-Gracias por los chocolates — el pelinegro comentó un poco apenado — te compensaré en el día blanco…

Salió de la habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos tanto que no notaron varias cosas, el sonrojo de Sona, la envidia de Serafall y que Rossweisse se fue con él tomada de la mano. Bueno eso ultimo si lo notaron pero no le arruinarían el momento a su ama.

¡BIEN! — Sona carraspeo un poco mientras recuperaba la compostura — Tengo chocolates para todos… espero que se los coman como Ken-san

Issei se volteó en dirección del consejo estudiantil al escuchar el grito de terror que provino de él, mientras iba tomado de la mano con Asia, sin saberlo la situación había vuelto a la normalidad pero aún creía que el caos estaba desatado en la escuela, la rubia prosiguió con su camino mientras eran vistos desde la ventana de la sala del club por Kiba quien sonreía cruelmente y sus ojos brillaban en amenazador rojo, detrás de él estaba de pie Gasper comiendo tranquilamente una manzana. Mientras "Low of Solipsism" sonaba dentro de la habitación.

Bien todo salio de acuerdo al plan – el caballero de Rias comentó tranquilamente — Serafall-sama no robó el archivo de su hermana… sino la copia que poseía Rias – Kiba camino hasta escritorio de la heredera de los Gremory – planifique todo esto desde el año pasado – se sentó majestuosamente mientras era mirado fijamente por el portador del Forbbiden Balor View — esta es mi venganza… — se acomodó el cabello dejándolo todo hacia atrás – bua… ¡ja, ja, ja! – el atardecer caía lentamente en el horizonte - No estás de acuerdo… Asia-chan

La pareja iba caminando directamente al "Cerezo del Amor Eterno", el flequillo de su cabello ocultaba sus ojos pero la misma sonrisa que tenía Kiba Yuuto adornaba su rostro. Un solo pensamiento estaba en la mente de la rubia…

" _Yo me convertiré en la Reina de este Harem…"_

Caminando de la manos, ambos maestros ignoraron el extraño desenlace de este día de San Valentín, pero para la valquiria fue uno bastante bueno y feliz; tanto que ignoraron olímpicamente a la figura que emergió de una de las callejuelas cercano a ellos, vestida con su típico traje de Aogiri, estaba la verdadera Eto Yoshimura con un enorme corazón de chocolate…

¡Ah! Kaneki-kun… - exclamo la ghoul bastante gustosa - ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!

Sin embargo, la pareja continúo con su camino al departamento del mencionado ex investigador, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Eto… y quien sabe tal vez ocurriría lo de las cincuenta sombras, pero eso se los dejamos a su imaginación.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Notas de los autor:**_

 _ **Aqui nuevamente su querido amigo y amable vecino el mercader de resident evil... perdón ese es de otro Fic, bueno presentando un capitulo especial del 14 de Febrero que salio un dia después pero que importa; al final Bellzador y Yo decidimos salirnos del tono serio y oscuro que rodea a Oblivion: Re para presentar un poco de comedia, situaciones irreales y burlarnos un poco... este capitulo es autoconclusivo, no afectando la continuidad de la trama original.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas nos despedimos de aquí, por cierto... tenemos nueva asistente que aparecerá muy pronto... vamos esta desempleada y necesita comer sanamente.**_


	11. Peaceful Days

**¿Cuál es el significado de la palabra "rey"?**

El rey es el monarca o soberano de un reino. La forma de gobierno donde el cargo supremo del Estado está en manos del rey se conoce como monarquía. En estos casos, el poder es hereditario (cuando el rey muere, es coronado su hijo y así sucesivamente). En las diversas culturas de la antigüedad, el rey ocupaba un cargo intachable. Al principio se creía en él como si de un Dios se tratase. En aquella época era justificable dicha deidad porque eran politeistas, sin embargo con la imposición del Cristianismo en las sociedades, debieron buscarse nuevas razones para creer en el poder absoluto del monarca, dado que existía un solo Dios.

Entonces se consideró que la mejor forma de comprender dicho poder era considerando como un "designio divino", pero quien gobernaba era el Rey y no un dios que ni siquiera estaba presente ante su gente. Dejaron de ser monarquías teocráticas para pasar a ser absolutas. Es importante tener en cuenta que su poder era tan grande que todo lo que ellos decretaran era tomado en cuenta como si de una profecía se tratase y jamás se ponían en duda sus decisiones.

Estaban por encima de los demás y solamente dios estaba por encima de ellos, por eso a los reyes se les atribuían los mayores dones que cualquier persona pudiese desear, eran siempre los más valientes, los más sabios, los más ricos.

Sin embargo no eran perfectos, a pesar de querer negar ese hecho, los reyes eran humanos de nacimientos y como tales podrían cometer errores irreparables.

Conforme pasó el tiempo ese tipo de sociedad fue siendo desplazada por el avance de las ciencias y la cultura, donde las monarquías no eran ya necesarias y los gobiernos debían ser más democrático y el concepto de Rey fue modificado, ahora eran los que estaban en la cima por sus cualidades físicas e intelectuales; no había un poder superior que designara ese puesto.

Dentro de las demás especies también existe esa misma designación y diferenciación entre el mejor espécimen con el resto de su mismo grupo, "Rex" que en latín significaría "el Rey", demostrando que la propia naturaleza acepta que alguien gobierne sobre los demás.

Para los demonios existen los "Maou", para los ángeles caídos esta su gobernador y para los ángeles estaban los serafines, pero ¿Qué pasaba con los ghoul?

Ellos tenían a su rey, aquel que era el más peligroso de todos ellos, una verdadera fuerza imparable y respetada por todos los antropófagos de la raza…

" **El Rey de un Ojo"**

* * *

 **Volumen II**

 **The Fatal Encounter of the Beast, the Valkyrie and the One-eyed Owl**

* * *

Un evento familiar pasaba por sus ojos, el sentimiento de nostalgia llenaba su corazón al mirar como todo transcurría con la familiaridad que recordaba, el viejo Yoshimura como siempre detrás de la barra mirando pacientemente con su afable sonrisa, Touka atendiendo como siempre en las mesas mientras que Nishio y Kimi conversaban esperando el arribo de otros clientes; muy alejada del resto estaba la pequeña Hinami jugando con la mascota del local. Otros rostros familiares estaban presentes, llenando de felicidad al único espectador de todo.

Ken Kanekisonrió levemente, miro de soslayo encontrando su reflejo en uno de los vidrios de la entrada, había regresado en el tiempo, justo antes de que las cosas se torcieran de manera brutal; una leve palmada en su hombro lo saco de su ensimismamiento, detrás de él estaba su mejor amigo, Hideyoshi… con el mismo optimismo que siempre le caracterizaba.

Fue allí donde el sueño termino para dar paso a la realidad, los rayos matutinos se colaron por las persianas de su departamento, ya estaban a mediados de marzo, el invierno estaba dando paso a la primavera y aunque la temperatura era más templada conforme el sol ascendía por el cielo; las mañanas aun eran un tanto frías, frente a él estaba un montón de papeles ordenados, los cuales eran las propuesta para los próximos exámenes bimensuales, la academia de Kuoh se caracterizaba por su alto nivel de académico, por eso la mayoría de los maestros tenían que preparar propuestas y que estas fuesen revisadas por el comité académico de la misma.

Por suerte para él, preparar esos exámenes era bastante entretenido ya que le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus alumnas tanto como ellas disfrutaban sus cátedras sobre literatura.

Se estiró un poco mientras masajeo levemente uno de sus hombros, a pesar de que su sofá era bastante cómodo para dormir; eso no evitaba sentir el entumecimiento de sus músculos, se levantó de su lugar para ingresar a su cuarto solamente para encontrarse con su frecuente invitada durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Sus cabellos platinados estaban desparramados por toda la almohada mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sabana, camino lentamente intentando no despertarla, abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda donde guardaba sus mudas de ropa para darse cuenta que era la equivocada, recordó con gracia la proposición que el mismo pelinegro hizo una semana atrás.

 _Sentados uno frente al otro, ambos degustaban de una discreta cena comprada en la tienda de conveniencia; por sus deberes con sus respectivas cortes no pudieron hacer una cena en forma y por eso estaban "disfrutando" de esa clase de comida recalentada en el microondas. Escuchaban música en proveniente de un pequeño reproductor de música, para ironía del asunto era una obra de Richard Wagner._

— _¿Sabes? He estado pensando_ — _Ken dio un sorbo_ _a su taza de café llamando_ _la atención de la torre de Rias_ — _… que deberías de dejar algo de tu ropa aquí._

 _Rossweisse estuvo a punto de escupir su jugo ante la evidente sugerencia por parte del pelinegro, el sonrojo se evidencio en la blanca piel de su rostro mientras daba sonoras respiraciones._

— _¡¿Q-Que e-estas diciendo?! – la valquiria se levantó de improviso de su asiento solamente para acercarse_ _peligrosamente_ _a Ken_ — _¡¿Q-Quieres que vivamos j-juntos?!_

 _Kanekisonrió un poco por la precipitada conclusión que llegó su amiga;_ _y entonces volvió a darle un sorboa su bebida_ _._

— _No me mal entiendas_ _Ross-chan – amablemente el ghoul-demonio hizo que su amiga se sentara de nuevo_ —. _Es que pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, ¿no crees que es mejor para ti tener mudas de ropa para cambiarte?_

 _La peli plateada se quedó en silencio un poco, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada, pero sopesó la idea que el joven frente a ella le estaba dando, era cierto que últimamente pasaban bastante tiempo en compañía del otro, por cuestiones de trabajo y por ser el único hombre con una edad similar a la de ella, eso facilitaba muchas de sus ratos libres, no era que no apreciara la compañía de Rias y de los demás; pero ciertamente la diferencia entre edades jugaba mucho en sus gustos. Siendo sincera con ella misma, el mayor pasatiempo de todas las demás miembros de su círculo de amistades era perseguir al portador del BoostedGear; ese tipo de actividades no estaban dentro de sus planes de relajación y diversión._

— _Tienes razón, Ken-chan –_ _el pelinegro casi se atraganta_ _por el sobrenombre que su amiga utilizó de manera inconsciente_ — _¡Te tomaré la palabra!_

Y fue así como el toque femenino llegó a su vida, sonriendo tranquilamente cerró el cajón que contenía la ropa interior de su amiga y procedió a abrir el siguiente, saco lo necesario para darse una ducha rápida y preparar el desayuno de ese día.

* * *

Sona sorbía un poco de su té en compañía de Tsubaki, quien amablemente le acompañaba en esa mañana en su desayuno, cerró sus ojos mientras daba un repaso rápido a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en las últimas semanas, tras el incidente de la familia Satou, Ken Kaneki había cambiado drásticamente su manera de ser hacia ellos, pasó de ser un pedante mal humorado a una persona tranquila y amable; ya no hablaba con hostilidad y era un poco más tolerante con sus compañeros, cosa que agradecieron enormemente ya que mejoró su sinergia como equipo.

Pronto entendieron el por qué la Torre de la princesa de la ruina carmesí le tenía tanto aprecio como persona, el joven no se abría demasiado pero tampoco se aislaba del grupo, lo mejor de todo era que gracias a él, la heredera de los Sitri había logrado leer verdaderas obras de arte literario que pasaron desapercibida de su radar. No solo eso, Genshirohasta ahora el único hombre del grupo tenía un verdadero ejemplo a seguir ya que gracias al estilo reservado de combate que demostraba Ken a la hora de cazar demonios renegados, hicieron que el portador de las partes del Dragón Prisión se pensara las cosas antes de actuar.

Otras dos más salieron beneficiados del cambio de personalidad del ex investigador, Tsubasa por fin tenía a alguien para entrenar al cien por ciento de sus capacidades como "Torre" y Meguri podía practicar su kendo contra un verdadero oponente.

Estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados y pronto la diferencia entre su grupo y el de Rias sería mínima, aún poseía cuatro piezas más para agregar al grupo y tenía ya un prospecto a reclutar.

—No crees que todo va muy bien – Sona comento con tranquilidad sacando un respingo a su acompañante – Espero que siga así

—Tienes razón —La portadora del Alice Mirror bajo su lectura para ver fijamente a su rey – Kaneki-sensei resultó una buena adición a nuestras fuerzas – Tsubaki se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos —Agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros… y siento vergüenza por el pasado.

—Él se disculpó y nosotros hicimos lo mismo – la heredera de los Sitri miro su taza —Debemos concentrarnos en el ahora.

—Por cierto Sona – la joven con ojos heterocromáticos miro fijamente a la pelinegra — ¿Qué hay sobre los amigos de kaneki-sensei?

—Onee-sama está tratando ese asunto – Tsubaki asintió ante la respuesta —.No te preocupes, cumplo mis promesas… no quiero perder lo poco que he logrado con Ken.

La joven miembro de la familia Shinra ocultó su sonrisa ante la forma en la que se refirió su rey a su segunda torre, acción que pasó desapercibida por la propia Sona. En eso se escucha como alguien tocaba la puerta tres veces, ambas sabían de quien se trataban así que un adelante por parte de Sona le indico al que estaba a fuera que podía entrar.

—Buenos días —Ken entraba al aula mientras sostenía un montón de archivos —Veo que llevaban un buen rato aquí

—buen día Kaneki-sensei —Respondió Tsubaki con amabilidad —Por lo visto veo que has estado trabajando duro desde la mañana.

—Si, llegue muy temprano el día de hoy —Ken ponía las carpetas arriba de un locker —.Como podrán notar en dos días la Golden Week está a punto de comenzar junto con las pruebas de mi clase, por lo cual me tome la libertad de adelantar el trabajo —Ken poso su mirada en Sona—.La lista general de los alumnos y las nuevas propuestas se entregaron al director. También adelante un poco de tu trabajo, espero no te moleste Sona.

—Te lo agradezco Ken —Sonarespondía con una sonrisa amable —.Realmente no sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que haces por nosotros.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —Decía Ken con algo de modestia —.Creo que me gusta vivir así.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo raro, su expresión había cambiado drásticamente mostrando una cara de inquietud, la última frase que había dicho, no era la primera vez que la decía, le había recordado el tiempo en el que fue HaiseSasaki y debido a esa simple oración compuesta de seis palabras realmente le hizo reflexionar que era lo que debía hacer o si de verdad estaba de acuerdo con eso, vivir esta nueva vida sin más… Pero, simplemente reemplazar la vida con la que tenía ¿estaría bien? la respuesta era tan obvia, pues había cosas y sobre todo personas que no podía olvidar, de hecho se sentía culpable porque de alguna forma reemplazaba sus amigos de anteiku quienes aún estaban desaparecidos y quien saber cuánto hayan sufrido, después de todo habían pasado ya 5 meses. Quizás ese sueño fue una forma de recordarle que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Nuevamente la confusión y la ansiedad hacían mella en su taladrado espíritu, le resultaba bastante difícil manejar una situación como esta, porque, siendo sinceros no sabía cómo lidiar al respecto, con la idea de haber reemplazado a sus amigos durante este tiempo. Tanto Sona como Tsubaki se preocuparon por el semblante del ex investigador, por su parte Sona no sabía qué decir o hacer.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos al fin había decidido a actuar. Poco a poco, se acercó al perturbado pelinegro y pasó con sutileza su delicada mano índice por el rostro de la su torre, para poder hacerlo reaccionar, cosa que, afortunadamente ocurrió.

—Pero que… —Dijo confundido al ver como Sona sostenía su mejilla — ¿Que paso?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — La preocupación era palpable en Sona —Si hay algo que te preocupe con gusto te escuchare.

— No te preocupes, no es nada —Kaneki contesto atropelladamente, mientras que Sona bajaba su mano algo avergonzada—. Pues bien, hay mucho trabajo que hacer ¿no lo crees?

Kaneki sonrió nuevamente, aunque su sonrisa se veía bastante forzada y hasta falsa y ellas notaron rápidamente ese detalle. Ambas vieron en silencio como Kaneki salía con presura del salón y no les basto mucho para deducir que era lo que le inquietaba al ghoul.

—Conozco esa mirada —Shinra hablaba pausadamente —.Es una mirada llena de arrepentimiento y culpa.

—Lo sé perfectamente Tsubaki El tono de Sona era algo afligido —Solamente nos queda esperar hasta que decida abrirse por completo a nosotros —Suspiro de manera pesada —. Sospecho que queaún nos oculta muchas cosas pero no pretendo presionarlo ni incomodarlo, esperare a que esté listo.

—Tienes razón —Tsubaki apoyo a su rey y amiga confidente —.Esperemos que no sea tan grave el asunto.

Kaneki entro a la siguiente aula de clases, dispuesto o más bien obligado a impartir su clase de filosofía. Aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad había arruinado por completo su entusiasmo, y volteó a al frente de la puerta del salón solo para darse cuenta que era en el grupo de Hyodo. Como se lo había imaginado, debía conseguir paciencia infinita para soportar al mocoso portador del BoosterGear, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al aula se había topado con Issei quien también estaba a punto de entrar al salón, acompañado de Asia.

No obstante no se encontraba en el salón, algo que internamente agradeció, esperó el tiempo reglamentario para antes de empezar su clase, fue cuando el portador del BoostedGear y una de sus tantas novias arribo con bastante retrasó. Ken se mantuvo callado ante el pequeño escándalo que ambos jóvenes hacían antes de arribar, fue cuando el maestro les impidió el acceso.

—Sabes perfectamente que no se toleran los retrasos —Kaneki hablo tranquilamente—… Hyodoy Argento.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada fiera, tan desafiante e inexpugnable, que el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse, de hecho varios alumnos contemplaban aquel intenso duelo de miradas.

—Disculpe tuvimos algo "importante" que hacer antes de venir—Issei respondía del mismo modo—… espero que nos permita acceder.

Asia observaba a Kaneki de manera temerosa, pues la situación estaba tornándose bastante incomoda mientras que las miradas de los demás alumnos empezaron a incomodarse ante la escena entre el mayor pervertido del grupo y su actual profesor de filosofía.

— ¿Y qué tan importante era ese asunto para que llegaras tarde? – Ken se cruzó de brazos ante la excusa del castaño —.Porque estoy en el derecho de no permitirte presentar el examen.

—No puedo decirlo, es un tanto embarazoso —Issei mantuvo su postura

—De no tener una clara respuesta tanto tu como Argento se quedaran sin presentar —El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para sacar las copias del examen – Por favor retírense del salón.

— ¡No puedes hacernos esto! —El castaño rápidamente se molestó—. Al menos deja que Asia presente

—Primero… —El maestro respiro hondamente – Sabes que se dan cinco minutos de tolerancia para acceder al salóndespués de que entro el profesor, ¿es correcto? – Los dos jóvenes lentamente asintieron —Segundo… en casos de examen solamente lo aplicaran los que se encuentren debidamente sentados dentro del salón – Issei se sentía incomodó por las respuestas que recibía de Ken – Y tercero… no respondiste me pregunta de manera clara, pero como has hablado por los dos supongo que Asia es tan culpable como tú… —Nuevamente los dos jóvenes tragaron saliva ante las palabras de Ken – Entoncesdebo pedirles quevayan a la sala del consejo estudiantil y esperen a la siguiente clase.

El castaño apretó los puños y los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo a modo de contención para no soltarle un golpe al bastardo profesor, una vez calmada su ira se dio la vuelta para irse a la sala del concejo estudiantil, no sin antes murmurar algunos improperios. Asia observo con aprehensión al maestro quien no daba señales de ceder, pero tampoco podía replicar nada. La atención de Ken se puso sobre la rubia mientras mantuvo silencio, ahora los focos del escenario estaban sobre la jovencita.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? —Le pregunto a la rubia mirándola fijamente —.Si no es así entonces retírate también, la clase está por comenzar.

—Entendido, disculpe las molestias —La rubia le respondió quedamente a lo que Kaneki la observa detenidamente —Yo también iré a la sala del consejo.

—Me parece perfecto —Ken contestaba de lo más calmado posible – Que pasen buena mañana.

Con un deje de tristeza en la mirada, la alfil de RiasGremory se dio media vuelta y se encamino al pasillo donde se fue Issei, sin embargo los estudiantes no se movieron ni un centímetro de la ventana, pero cuando notaban que su senseiposó su atención en ellos, todo mundo se hizo el desentendido y sacaron sus cosas para presentar el examen.

—Muy buenos días alumnos —Ken hablaba con mucho entusiasmo ignorando por completo aquella mini discusión, de hecho se sentía bien pues se había desahogado un poco —.Espero que estén listos para la prueba, como verán tomara en cuenta como el 50 por ciento de su calificación.

Ken llamo a la jefa de grupo para que esta se dedicara a repartir los exámenes, una vez hecho esto, se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio para continuar de leer la nueva obra que había salido en las librerías.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, había entrado a la sala de maestros donde su amiga Rossweisse se hallaba concentrada calificando varios exámenes. Cuando poso su vista en el Kanekisabía que se encontraba molesta y juraría que recibir un sermón kilométrico y no estaba del todo equivocado pues la maestra de Historia le hizo saber su descontento.

—Me entere de lo que hiciste hace rato Kaneki-sensei —Le dijo de manera recriminatoria —.Me gustaría decir que te excediste. —Le apunto con su dedo de manera acusatoria. – Pero desgraciadamente son las reglas – suspirando de manera derrotada la peli platino se sentó en su lugar

—Lo sé, pero tu amigo tuvo la culpa por llegar tarde—Le respondió de manera parsimoniosa mientras entraba a la sala de profesores—No te preocupes les daré la oportunidad de realizar el examen en la sala de castigos —Entonces su expresión neutra cambio por una burlona —.Pero si ellos reprueban no será mi problema.

La peliplateada negaba con la cabeza la actitud de su amigo pero así era el de todos modos,el pelinegro se sentó despreocupadamente al lado de la joven maestra, llevado por la curiosidad decidió darle un vistazo a uno de los exámenes que estaban en una enorme pila.

—Oh carajo —Kaneki mostraba extrañeza al ver uno de los exámenes que Rossweisse había calificado con anterioridad — ¿AkiraYamada es actual es el emperador de Japón? —La incredulidad se sentía en las palabras de ken —Esto es lamentable.

—Lo sé, es bastante lamentable —Entonces Rossweisse daba signos de entrar en depresión —Me esforcé mucho para que enseñarles apropiadamente y al final de cuentas falle como maestra.

—Vamos no te lo tomes tan apecho —Kaneki depositaba la hoja de examen en su lugar —.A veces los alumnos no prestan atención porque no quieren y punto.

—Supongo que tienes razón —contestó la chica saliendo mientras terminaba de calificar su último examen —Por cierto hable con Sona-san esta mañana.

El semblante de Ken cambio nuevamente, se tensó levemente aunque debía de estar acostumbrado al hecho de que Rossweisse conversaba abiertamente con Sona cuando se trataba de su persona, no le incomodaba pero se sentía extraño tener tantas atenciones.

— ¿En serio?—La curiosidad era latente en su amigo — ¿y qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Le preocupas mucho —El semblante de Rossweisse paso por uno de preocupación —.Al igual que a mí, a veces te he visto un tanto preocupado.

—Descuida no sucede nada estoy bien —Ken observaba la incrédula expresión de su amiga a lo que rápidamente añadió —.Si sucede algo importante tu serás la primera a quien se lo cuente.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó con su expresión dulce, a la cual Ken, se le hacía bastante difícil ignorar.

—Por supuesto —Ken sonreía de forma tranquila —Te lo prometo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la torre de RiasGremory acomodo la gigantesca pila de exámenes que acababa de calificar. Ken se ofreció a ayudar a su amiga a cargar la monumental pila de hojas, mientras iban en el pasillo platicaban de cosas banales y de los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir en estos días, la sonrisa de la valquiria era única e invaluable así que decidido a no ocultarle secretos a su amiga decidió contar que era lo que le aquejaba.

—Ross-chan ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya no iba a ocultarte más secretos?—La valquiria volteo a ver a su amigo bastante intrigadaa lo cual Ken supo que debía continuar —Pues bien realmente no me encuentro del todo bien, últimamente estoy recordando mucho el pasado —Ken soltó de la nada mientras que su acompañante le prestaba atención —No de mis días como Haise, sino como Ken, cuando mi situación era más o menos "tranquila" antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Rossweisse se quedó en silencio mientras empezaba a avanzar más lentamente, a lo que el ghoul-demonio le siguió el paso, mientras continuaba con su relato.

—Sé que mi nueva condición es irreversible —Con un suspiro amargo Kaneki continuó hablando —.Y siendo sincero creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ello… Me asusta la verdad —La valquiria sintió una leve opresión en su corazón —Touka-chan, Hinami-chan... todos mis conocidos en Anteiku deben de estar pasándolo muy mal y sin embargo yo… estoy disfrutando de la vida que siempre quise tener – la torre de Sona apretó la mandíbula un poco para disimular su molestia —No puedo evitar sentirme mal. Estoy consciente que Sona debe de estar haciendo algo pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y en ellos

—Ken-chan —La peli platino susurro quedamente —. Y-yo…

—No puedo evitar pensar que todo es mi culpa —Ken realmente se sentía muy mal consigo mismo —Y la verdad no sé si sea correcto seguir así.

La valquiria sintió como si el corazón quisiera detenerse, había quedado sin palabras. Se detuvieron un instante mientras que el maestro se quedó mirando al horizonte, lentamente el sol se ocultaba detrás de la ciudad, nuevamente el aura de soledad rodeaba a la torre de Sona se hizo presente, ella debía de hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de su amigo de alguna forma pero en eso días estaba muy ocupada con algunos contratos.

—Ken-chan quiero que te quede algo en claro —La valquiria hizo que su amigo la mirara fijamente a los ojos —.Nada es tu culpa

—Sin peros —Ken se quedó estático por la determinación que mostraba su amiga en estos momentos —.Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, solo debes tener un poco de esperanza y veras como todo puede ser distinto.

Ken no le dijo nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga indicándole que sus palabras tan simples pero a la vez tan importantes habían levantado su ánimo. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio para dejar las pilas de los exámenes en los archivos de la escuela, la valquiria se despidió de su amigo para seguir caminos diferentes y tratar los asuntos con sus debidas cortes. Por su parte Ken arribó a la sala del club para encontrarse a un deprimido Saji quien estaba todo decaído en la mesa, no solo él, sino también todos los de segundo grado estaban de esos ánimos.

—Bien, tengo miedo de preguntar — Ken se agarró el puente de la nariz ante un posible dolor de cabeza — ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

—Eres muy cruel Kaneki-sensei—La primera en responder fue Momo —.Al menos debiste ponerlo más sencillo

—Sí, ¿acaso no somos compañeros de corte? —Reya también mostraba el tono deprimido en su voz —.Es decir no nos tuviste compasión

—Sentí como si mi vida se extinguiera con aquellas preguntas —Tsubasa descansaba su cabeza en uno de sus brazos —No se sí pasaré el examen

—Vamos no deberían de quejarse tanto —Ruruko estaba tranquila mientras jugaba ávidamente con su celular —.Al menos sé que me fue bien

El coordinador del consejo estudiantil dio un sonoro suspiro dándose cuenta de lo que hablaban todos sus compañeros, mientras que Sona sonreía ante la escena encontrándola un tanto graciosa, ella como Tsubaki se encontraban tranquilas dado que no tendrían problemas con sus calificaciones. Ignorando las lamentaciones, se dirigió hasta la cafetera la cual ya estaba con la bebida que servía como elixir para calmar el ánimo del pelinegro.

Se sirvió una tasa de la humeante infusión y se sentó en el lugar que amablemente le dejaron el resto del grupo como su puesto en la mesa, Ruruko le pasó el azúcar, aunque Ken lo tomaba sólo, gracias a que ahora su sentido del gusto era normal, lo endulzaba un poco, tomó una galleta de la mesa y se dispuso a relajarse.

—Bien, no negare que disfruto mucho de la situación —Ken sonrió de manera burlona —.pero por esta vez me apiadare de ustedes… ―Todos estaban ansiosos de saber lo que iba a decir su maestro —ninguno reprobó, todos pasaron.

Todos miraron alegres a su maestro quien simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo, Sona por su parte le dio una mirada desaprobatoria ante el gesto, pero como sabía, Ken era alguien bastante impredecible.

—Sin embargo —La segunda Torre del grupo manifestó su kakugan—Es-tu-dien más.

—H-hai —Respondieron algo intimidados todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Ken se mostró satisfecho desactivando su Kakugan al instante, tranquilamente dio otro sorbo a su bebida sabiendo que aquella mirada de los chicos era el indicativo que necesitaba para saber que la próxima vez se esforzarían más en los estudios.

* * *

Rias había terminado de repartir las piezas que usarían paras pasar el tiempo junto con su amiga y rival de la infancia, Sona solo observaba las acciones de su amiga de manera disoluta, cosa que era por demás normal en ella. Sin embargo podía mostrar inquietud en su mirada, La heredera de los gremory sabía, pero por el momento no se lo haría notar. Rossweisse se encargó de repartir las tazas de café y tomó asiento a un lado del tablero, entre las dos herederas, pues debido a que la mayoría de los miembros del club de ocultismo, incluida la sacerdotisa del relámpago solo se encontraban ellas 3 presentes.

― ¿Sabes algo? no pensé que el odio que siento hacia tu torre escalaria dos peldaños más. ―Rias hablaba con una sonrisa desafiante, pero sus ojos se mantenían completamente serios, entonces movió la pieza del peón ―Es decir, mira que dejar a mi querido Issei sin presentar el examen…

―Hyodo-kun sabe perfectamente cuales son las reglas ―Sona respondía de manera monótona mientras movía la pieza del caballo ―.Y Ken solo cumplía sus obligaciones como maestro.

La valquiria analizaba las jugadas de cada una con interés y en silencio. Aunque también le interesaba la charla que ambas estaban teniendo mientras jugaban ajedrez.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―Rias había tomado la pieza de la torre de su rival ―Aun así me atrevería a decir que me impresiono el cambio de su personalidad durante estas últimas semanas, pero he notado algo raro en él. No sé si debería preocuparme

―Descuida, no creo que esté planeando hacer algo "malo" ―Sona sonreía para sus adentros ya tenía la forma de ganarle a la pelirroja de manera épica ―Sé que él está haciendo lo mejor que puede para enmendar sus errores con nosotros.

―No trates de engañarme Sona―Soltó de repente, llamando la atención de la hermana menor de la maou leviatán ―. Sé que también te preocupas por él, y de ahí he visto ese semblante en tu rostro. Por lo tanto me lleva a pensar que a ambos les ocurre algo

Después de dar un largo suspiro Sonadecidió que debería contarle a su amiga lo que pensaba al respecto.

―Parece como si el cargara una cruz, siempre lo veo triste y afligido ―Sona acomodaba los lentes para analizar la jugada de Rias ―me gustaría reconfortarlo un poco, lamentablemente no se me ocurre como hacer tal cosa.

―Yo tengo una sugerencia ―ambas herederas de sus respectivos clanes voltearon a ver a la valquiria ― ¿Porque no tienes una cita con Ken-chan? Tal vez eso ayudaría a fortalecer los lazos que tienen ustedes.

― ¿K-Ken-chan? ―Rias sintió un repelús bastante desagradable en su estómago ― ¿Ya le llamas así?

―Por supuesto que si, Rias-san ―Declaro la nieta de Göndul con bastante orgullo ―Eso es porque somos muy cercanos.

Rias no sabía si disgustarse o alarmarse, el solo ver que su linda torre sonreía con bastante alegría con tan solo nombrar a ese Ken kaneki, podría significar muchos problemas. Mientras tanto Sona se habia sonrojado a un nuevo nivel, es decir, una cita… sus hormonas de adolescente rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar a todo lo que daban, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza recompuso la postura rápidamente.

―Suena un poco precipitado ―Por unos momentos su semblante estoico amenazaba con vacilarle ―.además no creo que él quiera hacerlo.

―Descuida Sona-san, no tienes que preocuparte ―Rossweisse le dijo en un tono amable para calmar los nervios de la joven presidenta - Yo misma me encargare de que acepte por las buenas.

― ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ―Sona le pregunto bastante intrigada

―Descuida soy bastante persuasiva ―La valquiria sonrió de manera malvada, sabiendo que el punto débil de su amigo eran los libros ―¿Tu qué piensas Rias-san? – la heredera de los Sitri miraba con interés a su similar

La pelirroja nuevamente poso su vista en su sirviente, se cruzó de brazos un tanto pensativa; la idea de su Torre era bastante acertada no obstante sentía algo de desagrado por el maestro de literatura y filosofía.

―Bueno me parece una buena idea Rias―La mirada de Sona se amplió en dirección a su amiga y rival de la infancia ―.Es más, debería sentirse dichoso de que saldrá contigo.

―Creo que tienes razón ―Sona sonrió con ensoñación ―Por cierto Rias, jaque mate.

La princesa de la ruina carmesí se dio cuenta que lo que le decía su amiga era cierto, el caballo de ella tenía en jaque a su reina y una torre a su rey. Unas cuantas fichas retumbaron cuando la chica palmoteo el suelo con un bufido de protesta.

—Me ganaste…otra vez—La presidenta del consejo estudiantil rolo los ojos, aun con la vista en el tablero.

―Debo decir que eres la segunda persona que me ha puesto en aprietos―. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su digna rival―. Sin embargo aún te falta un poco más. ―Sona asentía con demasiada jactancia.

― Un momento ¿La segunda dices? ―Rias se mostraba bastante intrigada por las palabras de su amiga ― ¿y quién es la primera?

―Es K-ken ―Contesto bastante sonrojada ―Y no solo eso, a veces ha logrado ganarme.

Tanto Rias como Rossweise mostraban una expresión bastante sorprendida, es decir, ambas sabían que el tipo no solo era fuerza y músculos, sino que también sabían que el ex investigador era bastante inteligente, pero el que pudiera lograr la gran hazaña de derrotar a Sona en un partido de ajedrez era una exageración. Ahora Rias entendía todo, el que Ken hiciera ese complicado examen no era mera coincidencia o un acto desafortunado del destino, significaba que la inteligencia de él estaba a la par con la de Sona, lo cual le hizo tragar amargo.

Parpadeó un par de veces para bajar sus hombros derrotada, acción que llamó la atención de las dos jóvenes frente a ella.

―Supongo que tendré que darles lecciones extra a mi querido Issei―La pelirroja bufó un tanto decaída ―Si es que no quiere tener lecciones extra en el verano.

―Pues también deberías hablar por ti – Sona musito muy suavemente ―.Tal parece que el examen de fin de periodo va ser muy difícil

* * *

― ¡Ken-chan! ―Rossweisse entraba a la sala de maestros haciendo que Ken se sobresaltara ―.Adivina quién quiere salir contigo.

La pregunta lo tomo de improvisto, estaba tan ocupado en calificar los exámenes, así que solo contestó lo primero que le llego a la mente de inmediato.

―No lo sé… ―Ken se tomaba la barbilla pensativo ― ¿Tu? – la valquiria se quedó estática mientras que su amigo continuaba con su trabajo – De ser así vayamos a ver una película, tengo tiempo que no voy al cine

Rossweisse trago saliva y al mismo tiempo dio varios pasos hacia atrás con la cara roja por lo que había dicho Ken.

―N-N-No s-seas to-tonto ―Nervios y vergüenza dominaban su cuerpo, últimamente no comprendía porque se sentía así ―.Hablo de alguien más.

― ¿Enserio? ―Ken la miraba de lo más normal ignorando su pequeño arrebato ―¿De quién se trata?

―Bueno ya ―Tratando de sonar alegre la valquiria iba a revelar aquel enigma ―¡Se trata de Sona-san!

No dijo nada se había quedado en silencio, sabía que su amiga era rara pero llegar a bromear de esa manera era bastante extraño y hasta perturbador, de por si la idea sonaba quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos con cuidado, miro al techo y respiro profundamente.

―Bien, ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida? ―casualmente el ex investigador miro fijamente a Rossweisse

― ¿Qué tiene que ver una cámara en todo esto? – la torre de Rias miraba con extrañeza a su amigo

―Ya que es una broma… ¿verdad? – Ken sonrió tranquilamente mientras veía a su amiga negar con la cabeza ―.Oh vaya,así que es en serio.

Seriedad y serenidad; eran los dos adjetivos que toda la plantilla de educadores calificaban a Ken Kaneki, en un principio era una persona arisca y un tanto brusca, pero con el paso de los meses fue cambiando su trato con el resto de sus compañeros, pero nunca lo vieron nervioso por algo, tanto que al ponerse sus anteojos rápidamente se empañaron.

―Debo decir que es un tanto perturbador y sorpresivo – el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en su asiento – Pero bueno al menos es lo suficiente madura para llevar una conversación inteligente. Lamentablemente no creo poder asistir ―ken nuevamente tomaba uno de los exámenes para continuar calificando―.Ten en cuenta que la sociedad está muy torcida hoy en día ¿que pensarían todos si saben que un maestro está saliendo con una alumna?, si me lo preguntas es un riesgo que no pretendo tomar

―Sabía que dirías eso ―Rossweisse suspiro de manera pesada ―.No quería hacerlo pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

De su saco de vestir había sacado un libro de muchas páginas, el emblema del título y las letras eran de un idioma que no se podía identificar a simple vista, cuando Ken advirtió el libro que la peliplateada traía en sus manos su rostro perdió todo el color.

― ¿Q-que haces con ese libro? ―El temple y la calma que hacían gala de su persona se fue por el escusado―¡NO COMETAS UNA LOCURA! ―El maestro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, cuando menos le faltaba poco para halarse los cabellos ―.Ese libro es muy raro y viene en idioma turco, no he terminado de traducirlo todavía...

―Lo siento mucho pero he decidido apoyar a Sona-san en esto ―rossweisse semantenia firme a su posición. ―.Y no me importa tomar medidas drásticas.

―Está bien, está bien cálmate un poco ―Ken buscaba salvar aquel libro preciado para el ― ¿Qué debo hacer para que me devuelvas ese libro?

―Si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás una cita con Sona-san y punto ―Ken suspiraba derrotado, la situación se le había puesto en vilo y realmente necesitaba leer ese magnífico libro que la malvada de su amiga tenía entre sus manos ― ¿Y bien que decides Ken-chan?

―Acepto tus términos ―Ken hablaba con decisión y dando su brazo a torcer ― ¿Es casualidad, no deseas algo más? No sé, un masaje de pies o de espalda o que te traiga desayuno en la cama…

Rossweise notaba el sarcasmo que se imprimía en las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo eso no le tomo mucha importancia, sabia de antemano que así era el, ya sea para expresar su inconformidad o simplemente para tomarle el pelo.

―Ignorare tu sarcasmo de momento ―Finalizo la valquiria profiriendo una sonrisa sumamente pícara ―.Ahora ve, tu querida ama está esperando a que la invites a salir ―Con ligera vacilación, Ken decidió hacerle caso, pensando que lo mejor era hacer lo que le pedía la valquiria cuanto antes, de todos modos ya había terminado de calificar exámenes, aunque en realidad, él no sabía porque estaba metido en este lio ―Y no olvides nuestro trato.

Ken había salido de la sala de maestros con una expresión bastante apesumbrada.

―Hmp, debería conseguirse un novio―Musito de lo más bajo que pudo, lamentablemente la valquiria lo escucho a la perfección.

― ¿q-que d-dijiste? ―La voz de la valquiria se escuchaba del otro lado del salón, ahí Ken supo que debía salir de ahí inmediatamente, antes de sentir la ira de la peli plateada.

Ken había entrado a la sala del consejo estudiantil y notaba a su ama quien estaba revisando algunos contratos, usualmente los alumnos de la escuela ya se habían retirado a sus hogares y para estas alturas Sona revisaría los deberes que tendría que atender como presidenta de la preparatoria de Kuoh, pero gracias a sui torre ese trabajo, no lo iba a realizar el día de hoy, entonces vio cómo su sirviente entraba al aula con dos bebidas en su mano.

―Hola, con permiso ―Ken saludo tímidamente, cosa que a Sona le sorprendió bastante ―otra semana que llega a su fin ¿verdad?

―Tienes razón en ello ―Sona amablemente aceptaba la bebida que Ken le había traído ―En estas últimas semanas te has mostrado demasiado atento, nuevamente logras sorprenderme en demasía.

―Lo sé, originalmente esa era mi verdadera personalidad ―Ken bebía un poco del contenido del vaso ―Pero debido a ciertos acontecimientos, podría decirse que cambie.

Sona no dijo nada, tenía una idea de cómo se habían tornado dichos sucesos de los que hablaba su sirviente, pues el sueño donde apareció en los cuarteles de aogiri paso por sus recuerdos, no quería imaginarse la tortura por la que paso alguien tan tranquilo y amable como lo era Ken. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

―Sona-san ―Lentamente el maestro se atrevió a preguntar, Sona había visto cómo sus lentes se habían empañado dándole un aspecto pintoresco ― ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

Sona sentía como su corazón latía de manera desbocada, no se imaginaba que alguien tan estoico y un poco cerrado como lo era su torre estaría por hacerle "la pregunta"

― ¿Recuerdas que había dicho que necesitaba conocerte a fondo para darte una respuesta clara de lo que pensaba de ti al respecto? ―Sona sonreía de manera cálida ante el gesto de su sirviente, quien estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso ―Creo que debemos pasar un rato agradable solos, tu y yo, como en una cita, así nuestra confianza crecerá mutuamente ―Sona juraba ver que salía demasiado vapor del rostro de su torre ―Entonces me preguntaba… que si no tienes planes, ¿t-te g-gustaría salir c-conmigo?

Para su sorpresa la chica comenzó a reír de manera melodiosa, la situación era chistosa, pero a la vez significativa para ella, pues jamas se esperaba que su torre decidiera estrechar lazos con ella. Podía sentir que de alguna forma era importante para el joven maestro, además de parecerle sumamente sincera la forma en que se comportaba con ella, en estos dí por otro lado malinterpretaba el silencio de su ama, sabía desde un principio que la idea de su amiga era muy tonta.

―Comprendo perfectamente, no estas obligada a… ―Ken sintió como le interrumpió la chica, colocándole el dedo índice sobre los labios.

―Me encantaría salir contigo, la razón por la que me quede sin palabras es porque―Sona bajaba la vista muy avergonzada ―… porque me pareció tierno de tu parte. ―Ken sonrió de lado, quizás la idea de su amiga no era tan tonta como pensaba.

―Esplendido, entonces pasare a tu casa mañana a las tres de la tarde ¿te parece bien? ―Sona asintió tranquilamente, aunque para sus adentros sobra decir que se encontraba muy emocionada―Perfecto, es una cita entonces. Nos vemos mañana Sona-san.

―Hasta mañana Ken―La presidenta observo a su torre quien hacia una reverencia para después salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Sucorazónlatía a mil por hora tratando de digerir lo que había pasado –No p-puedo creerlo, de verdad t-tendré una cita con K-Ken.

Quería gritar como colegiala, de hecho iba a hacerlo pues no había nadie en la escuela, pero de alguna manera supo que eso era incorrecto para una heredera recta quien dirigirtia uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del inframundo, pero eso no quería decir que no lo celebraría de manera más apropiada, quería que su cita con su torre fuese perfecta, así que empezó a formular su plan, ya tenía en mente que era lo que debían hacer, pero debía empezar con lo primero: ¿Cómo iría vestida adecuadamente?

―Necesito calmarme, primero debo realizar una llamada ―Sona saco de su bolsillo su costoso equipo de comunicación para llamar a alguien ―.Hola, no me lo vas a creer, lo que te diré a continuación sonara como una locura, pero necesito que lo sepas ya que requiero de tu apoyo.

* * *

Ken Kaneki era una persona recta y cumplida, y por esa maldecía su irresponsabilidad, había llegado 5 minutos tarde a la casa de su ama, pero se había demorado más de la cuenta debido a que hubo tráfico en la calle donde había ido el autobús que tomo. Pero lo importante es que estaba en la puerta de su ama, entonces normalizo su respiración y decidió tocar la puerta de manera elegante, sin embargo la persona que le abrió claramente no era su cita,

―Holi, holi… ―Serafall Leviatán había quedado embobada, la persona que estaba afuera de su casa era nada más y nada menos que su querido Ken-chan quien venía vestido de manera elegante ― ¡KEN-CHAN! ¡¿QUE TE TRAE POR AQUÍ?! ¡¿HAS VENIDO A VER A SERA-CHAN?! ―Pregunto la hermana de Sona con corazones en los ojos, claramente ilusionada.

―No ―contesto de manera cortante, dejando a Serafall como una estatua de piedra ―Vengo a ver a tu hermana, tengo un compromiso con ella el día de hoy.

―Es por aquí ―Respondió la hermana de Sona con el ánimo por los suelos mientras que dejaba pasar al ex investigador a su casa―. So-tan… Ken-chan esta aquí.

Poco después, él se giró levemente y pudo ver a su ama bajando de las escaleras. Ciertamente la belleza de Sona había pasado inadvertida para el durante este tiempo, pero ahora que la veía con ese conjunto de ropa, pudo darse cuenta de que su belleza era única, aunque sabía a leguas que alguien más le había ayudado a escoger ese conjunto de ropa, pues no era el estilo que ella usaba. Un vestido chino de color azul, unos zapatos de tacón alto de color rojo, llevaba los labios pintados de un sutil carmín y para variar tenía en su cabeza una flor a modo de moño. Un atuendo espectacular sin lugar a dudas. Kaneki volvió a mirar la hora y suspiró.

En ese momento, Sona comprendió que el gesto aparentemente relajado de su torre, era fingido, Irina le había asegurado que iba a causar una gran impresión en el ¡Y vaya que no se había equivocado! Aunque intentaba mantener una actitud serena, había cierto nerviosismo por no saber que decir en estos momentos.

―Ne, ne Ken-chan ¿No piensas decir nada? ―Ken La fulmino con la mirada, le molestaba esa sonrisa picara que profería la dueña del título de Leviatán ―¡Vamos no te contengas!

—Eh… Siento haber llegado tarde —se excusó de manera torpe—. Las calles estaban demasiado congestionadas cuando vine de camino hacia acá.

—Sí, ya he notado que el tráfico estaba bastante mal —Sonrió Sona, realmente satisfecha de ver a su sirviente y profesor de esa manera —.En fin, ¿nos vamos?

Kaneki asintió lentamente y de forma mecanizada de hecho ver a Serafall quien seguía sonriendo de esa manera no ayudaba a nada a aminorar su nerviosismo.

—¡Diviértanse mucho! —Antes de que ambos salieran de la casa Serafall se había acercado a ellos para darle la despedida, sin embargo su mirada jovial y picara cambio por una mas intimidante —Trae a Sou-tan mas tardar a las 9 y si me entero de que le hiciste algo raro a ella, te castro —Ken la observo de mala gana, sabía que después iba a salir con una estupidez —Solo puedes hacerme cosas raras a mí. —y para su desgracia, no se equivoco.

—O-onee-sama… ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESAS COSAS! —Sona se mostraba fuera de sí, por la inverosímil declaración de la auto nombrada chica mágica. — ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —Decía el pelinegro harto de todo esto —Hasta luego Serafall-sama.

Ambos venían caminando por la calle sin decirse una sola palabra, de hecho el silencio era un poco incómodo, pero Sona suponía que era debido al nerviosismo estado que estaba su torre o eso creía ella. Pues como siempre Ken era demasiado impredecible.

—Por cierto Sona, te vez muy bien —Ken le miro con una media Sonrisa —De hecho me atrevo a decir que eres muy hermosa.

— ¿D-de v-verdad piensas eso? —El sonrojo de la heredera de los Sitri escalo un nuevo nivel —. No me mientas.

— ¿Que ganaría con mentir? —Ken soltó al aire, sin estar consiente de las sensaciones emocionales que provocaba en su ama —.Solo resalto lo que es obvio.

—B-bueno… —Salió de su ensoñación para recuperar la compostura, como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y heredera de un clan que se suponía que es —Quiero que nuestra cita sea perfecta —declaró o más bien ordeno —. En primer lugar, me tome la libertad de hacer una lista de actividades que podemos hacer juntos, así como los sitios que podemos visitar, racionando el tiempo y la actividad que hagamos, el tiempo puede ser suficiente para… —No termino de hablar, Ken le había puesto el dedo índice en los labios, nuevamente haciendo que sus hormonas se pusieran a trabajar al máximo.

—Relájate, no es necesario que te estreses, es una cita —Ken sonrió ampliamente —Pero debo admitir que tienes buenos gustos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a este lugar primero? —Sona se acomodó los lentes para ver el lugar donde el pelinegro señalaba.

— ¿E-estás seguro? —Pregunto la pelinegra a lo que su sirviente asiente tranquilamente.

—.Completamente, es un lugar elegante —Ken le entregaba el panfleto a Sona —. Pero si deseas ir a otro lugar, no habrá problema alguno.

La joven no hizo más que asentir mientras que su sirviente gentilmente le tomaba de la mano, esta era una nueva experiencia para ella y a decir verdad le gustaba bastante, a una distancia prudente tres jóvenes miraban a distancia lo que pasaba. .

—No puedo creerlo, ¡DE VERAS QUE NO LO PUEDO CREER! –Rias apretaba con fuerza las hojas del arbusto donde estaba escondida —. Ese tipo realmente… se comporta como un verdadero…caballero.

—Ken-san suele ser así cuando invita a alguien a salir —La alarmas internas de la pelirroja se encendieron de nueva cuenta cuando veía que la valquiria sonreía tontamente —.Es muy atento y caballeroso.

— Tienes razón Rossweise-san —Irina veía con estrellitas en los ojos como Ken abría la puerta de aquel lugar permitiendo que Sona entrara primero —Y no olvides también que es taaaaaaaan romántico…

— Esto realmente me tiene desilusionada — Los celos y la envidia se sentían en las palabras de la pelirroja — ¿Porque mi querido Issei no se comporta así conmigo? —Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

—Anda no debes desilusionarte —Irina hablaba con entusiasmo hacia la pelirroja —Deberías alegrarte por Sona-san, ¡¿No vez lo feliz que esta?! —No pretendía ser una maldita ni mucho menos, pero aquel comentario que hizo, de alguna forma sonó ofensivo para la heredera de los Gremory. ― Vamos Rias-san, debemos entrar. —Suspirando con pesadez la pelirroja decidió seguir a Irina mientras entraban de incognito a ese restaurante.

El camarero les atendió rápidamente cuando ambos dieron sus nombres. Sona estaba realmente sorprendida. Sobre la mesa había una vela, cuya luz le daba un brillo cálido y exótico, entonces supo que en realidad Ken había hecho una reservación a este restaurante y todos los arreglos los hizo el. Debió haberle costado una fortuna cuando menos. El mesero apareció en aquel momento con una libreta en la mano para anotar su orden, ambos pidieron lo que les pareció bueno para esa velada, después de unos minutos se dispusieron a consumir lo que ordenaron, la comida era excelente, las bebidas y el ambienten eran excepcionales, ahora entendía porque su hermana se comportaba de esa manera con Ken. Todo esto era observado por el trió de chicas quienes espiaban a distancia.

Después de la cena caminaron por el distrito amarillo de Kuoh donde había un parque de diversiones, Sona no estaba muy convencida de ir ya que no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, pero su torre le animo argumentando que debía probar cosas diferentes, así que asintiendo con una sonrisa la heredera de los Sitri acepto entrar en dicho lugar, Sona observo fascinada los establecimientos y juegos que se encontraban por ese parque de diversiones mientras que Ken sonreía satisfecho de ver como su ama lo pasaba bien, fue entonces que advirtió un juego particular cuyo peluche en forma de oveja estaba como premio para el primer lugar.

— ¿Te gusta ese peluche? —Sona se sobresaltó debido a que Ken sonreía de manera socarrona —.Puedo ganarlo para ti.

Quizo refutar como una Tsundere cualquiera, sin embargo su acompañante no le dio la oportunidad porque en seguida se había dirigido a ese juego, Cuando llegó, observó a un musculoso hombre de más de 2 metros de altura, sosteniendo con ambas manos un enorme martillo y golpeando con fuerza una plataforma de madera, disparando la pesa que golpearía la campana situada a varios metros de altura. Pero le faltó poco para alcanzar la campana, fracasando en su intento y lanzando con rabia el martillo a un lado.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren nada más la encantadora pareja que tenemos aquí! ¡Apuesto a que quieres impresionar a tu novia con tu fuerza! — Los anteojos de Sona se empañaron graciosamente al oír las palabras del encargado del juego. — ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Muéstranos que tan fuerte eres!

— ¡¿NOVIA?! —Preguntaba enormemente alterada la pelinegra.

— ¡¿NOVIAAAAAAAA?! —De igual modo lo hacia la valquiria quien ese encontraba escondida detrás de los bañ le faltaba para halarse sus platinados cabellos.

Mezclar la palabra novia y Sona en una sola oración le causaba una sensación amarga que le revolvía el estomago, pero a fin de cuentas esta fue su idea y no podía quejarse. Pronto una sonrisa nerviosa acompañó los rostros de la heredera de los Gremory y a la As de Michael, quienes vieron como la peli plateada maestra de Historia entraba en un ataque de pánico.

—No es mi novia —Explicó Ken con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. —Sólo quiero participar y regalarle aquel peluche que tanto desea.

—Pues estás en el lugar indicado ¡Este es el juego del martillo! Sólo golpea lo más fuerte que puedas e intenta sonar la campana —Explico el vendedor aparentando entusiasmo — ¿Pero podrás lograrlo acaso? Acabas de presenciar como aquel enorme sujeto no pudo lograrlo. —Atrás de ellos se encontraba el anterior participante con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro —Así que te aconsejo que uses toda tu fuerza si quieres tener alguna oportunidad.

Sin hacer caso a las advertencias del hombre _,_ Ken tomaba el descomunal martillo con una sola mano, con tanta facilidad que parecía hecho de goma, respiro profundamente y golpeo la plancha de metal con cuidado.

De inmediato tronó de inmediato la campana, seguida de un poderoso estallido producido por la pesa que la reventó en mil pedazos. Por la inercia del golpe, la pesa salió disparado cientos de metros por los aires hasta caer en el sitio donde se encontraban Rias, Irina y Rossweisse quienes observaban el objeto metálico con los ojos desorbitados. El dueño de la atracción no lo podía creer. El juego estaba diseñado para que aún los hombres más fuertes no pudieran superar la prueba, ya que había un mecanismo que se encargaba de frenar el peso antes de que pudiera golpear la campana

—Bueno parece que gane… — El maestro de literatura se secó el aparente sudor de su frente para después suspirar aliviado — ¿Me da mi premio por favor?

Sona estaba abrumada por la demostración de enorme fuerza bruta que acaba de demostrar su sirviente aun estando restringido en sus poderes, no quería imaginase el nivel de fuerza que tendría cuando esa restricción fuese levantada. Sin embargo al tomar el premio que ansiaba fue algo significativo para ella

—C-C-C-Claro —El dueño de la atracción no salía de su estado de shock —Que lo disfrutes.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —Sona estaba sorprendida debido a que mostro una faceta a su sirviente que solamente salía a flote cuando estaba sola —Se hace de noche, hay un lugar que no he ido y estoy seguro de que te encantara verlo.

* * *

Sona abrió los ojos y comprobó que estaban justo en el sitio al que su torre se refería. Era una pequeña plaza del sector medio donde unas lámparas de distintos colores llamativos reflejaban su luz en el agua en una fuente y la hacían brillar. Se adentraron con cautela para admirar la belleza de las luces, el lugar se veía hermoso. Todas y cada una de las lámparas estaban encendidas. La joven heredera pensó que se encontraban solos, hecho que la hacía ponerse nerviosa hasta que observó sorprendida, como a lo lejos se hallaba una pareja de novios que se estaban besando.

—Esto es algo inusual —Sona se mostraba incomoda porque por un efímero instante imagino que aquella pareja era reemplazada por ellos dos —C-c-conocías este lugar.

—No, lo vi en un folleto turístico —Ken le contestaba bastante sorprendido por la escena del lugar sin tomar en cuenta a la pareja quienes continuaban derrochando amor —Pensé que te gustaría ver las luces de la fuente en medio de la noche.

—Bu-bueno ya es un poco tarde… pero la idea no suena tan mal —Sona respondía sonrojada mientras dio un leve abrazo a su peluche—.La pase muy bien contigo Ken.

Ken iba a contestarle que también se sentía agradecido, sin embargo en un lugar de la fuente había divisado un puesto donde yacían velas con llamas de color verde, por alguna razón fijo su vista en ese lugar como si estuviese llamándolo, Sona observan con preocupación la mirada ida de su sirviente quien sin ningún aviso comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar. Cuando ambos entraron a la carpa pudieron encontrar a una mujer mayor con una bola de cristal, sin embargo la cualidad de la belleza aún estaba presente en ella, fue cuando advirtió la presencia de los dos jóvenes.

—Bienvenidos —Dijo la señora en un tono amable llamando la atención de los dos demonios—.Los estaba esperando

—Ejem… —Sona carraspeó para llamar la atención de la señora, quien ignoro la presencia de la heredera del clan Sitri — ¿La conocemos?

La mujer continuo ignorándola lo que provocó que tomara la firme decisión de abandonar ese lugar, mas sin embargo su torre no daba signos de responder.

—Soy conocida como la extraña adivina —La mujer exclamaba de manera jovial —y el hecho de que ustedes hayan aparecido en mi carpa me hace saber que desean conocer qué es lo que les deparara el futuro.

—Disculpe, con todo respeto, no creo en la lectura del destino —Contestaba el pelinegro de manera cortés a lo que la señora sonreía nuevamente.

—Las coincidencias no existen y si están aquí es por algo ¿no creen? —Sona debía darle el crédito tenía muy buen argumento —Si lo desean pueden tomar asiento y con gusto le leeré su futuro. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Al instante el interior se encendió con velas del mismo color de las que estaban fuera de la carpa. Sona y Ken se sorprendieron bastante por aquel fenómeno, por lo cual decidieron acatar las instrucciones de la mujer mayor.

— ¿Alguna vez han ido a ver a una adivina? —Preguntó la mujer. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. —Bien, verán, yo lo que hago es echar las cartas al fuego y las cenizas me revelaran todo. Pero para eso necesito saber tu nombre y tu apellido, por favor cariño, ¿serias tan amable?

—Souna Shitori —Contestó no muy convencida la heredera de los Sitri a lo que la mujer negó con un dedo — ¿Qué insinúa?

—Dime tu "verdadero" nombre —Tanto Sona como Ken se sorprendieron por las palabras de la mujer —.No te preocupes, de aquí no saldrá nada.

—D-De acuerdo —La demonio noble abrazó suavemente su peluche —Sona Sitri.

Decidió simplemente ignorar al otro ocupante de la habitación y centrarse en lo que supuestamente tenía a hacer. Ella comenzó a repartir las cartas sobre la mesa, para posteriormente tirarlas al fuego, las llamas se volvieron de un color violeta y las cenizas danzaban como copos de nieve de colores algo tenues.

—Vaya. —La adivina se mostro impresionada. —Eres una jovencita valiente y que no se deja vencer por nada, inteligente, bella y perseverante. No has vivido una vida perfecta, pero te esfuerzas en lo que deseas, y siempre te preocupas por los demás. Aunque también detecto que no has tenido suerte en el amor. —La mujer escondió su sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano

Sona escuchaba con interés creciente. Tal vez fuera una farsa, pero lo cierto es que de momento iba bien encaminada.

—Así es. —Confirmó las palabras de la adivina.

—Tal vez eso se deba porque no lo buscas de la forma correcta. —Los ojos de la mujer brillaron mientras le miró fijamente —Quizás es por eso que no eres capaz de darte cuenta en donde se encuentra lo que buscas.

—Simplemente no lo busco. —La rectificó la heredera de los Sitri—. Nunca me interesó mucho ese tema.

—Mmm... —la mujer la miraba bajo sus pestañas, como insinuando que ese era justamente su problema. —.Pues déjame decirte que tu suerte en el amor está a punto de cambiar, como dije antes eres hermosa e inteligente, tienes mucho amor que dar. Y ese sentimiento será bien correspondido —Sona no lo podría creer, esas palabras tuvieron una fuerte impresión en ella rápidamente su mente divagaba tratando de adivinar quién sería esa persona especial.

— ¿De quién se trata? —se sentía tonta consigo misma haciendo esa pregunta con tantas ansias pero hasta ahora la mujer no se había equivocado en nada. Ésta se echó a reír y le contestó.

— ¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? —Sona quedo muda por la pregunta de la mujer —.Me temo que aunque pueda hacer un vago boceto del futuro, me es imposible darte una respuesta exacta. —Un deje de desilusión adorno el rostro de la jovencita —.Pero sé que cuando lo encuentres, todo en ti cambiara.

Sona se quedó en silencio, en realidad no había venido a nada, pero esa revelación la había dejado pensativo. Sin darse cuenta acarició un poco aquel premio que su acompañante había ganado para ella.

—Bien creo que ahora sigues tu ¿Verdad? —La atención ahora estaba sobre el único hombre dentro de la carpa —Por favor podrías…

—Ken —El maestro de literatura habló con parsimonia —. Ken kaneki.

Nuevamente la adivina repitió el proceso cuando las cartas fueron arrojadas el fuego crecía más y mas, hasta que las llamas cambiaron de color. El inesperado evento provocó que las llamas crecieran violentamente hasta el techo, iluminando toda la habitación de manera aterradora, dándoles un color a las llamas de un negro rojizo, mientras que las cenizas negras volaban por todas partes. La adivina se había horrorizado, jamás había visto algo tan funesto en su vida y Ken lo supo de inmediato.

—Supongo que por su aterrada expresión tiene algo interesante que decirme —La adivina temblaba violentamente incapaz de mirar al maestro a los ojos.

* * *

 **(Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST - Feudal Society)**

* * *

—Tu joven puedo ver que has llevado una vida trágica, llena de traición, perjuicios, tortura y muerte —La adivina miraba al joven maestro quien yacía impasible —También puedo ver que has quitado demasiadas vidas... Lo lamento mucho, no creo que sea prudente seguir.

Kaneki observo a la mujer de forma estoica sin embargo Sona se había alarmado puesto que al ver su lenguaje corporal, notaba que todo lo que decía la adivina era verdad

—Ken será mejor que nos vayamos —Sona quiso apelar a la razón de su torre.

Lástima que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ante ella nuevamente estaba aquel perturbado joven que revivió de manera caprichosa, el deje de melancolía y desesperanza nuevamente se asomaron por sus ojos, aquellas palabras hicieron eco profundo en la mente de Ken, recordándole su verdadero origen.

—Lo siento, pero quiero escuchar todo —Le respondió mirando a la señora quien se mostraba incomoda —.Prosiga por favor.

—Joven en verdad no creo que sea lo ideal —La mujer trató de disuadir a su cliente — ía de escuchar a la señorita.

Silencio, fue la única respuesta que dio el ghoul-demonio, se mostraba impasible, deseaba saber más de lo que aquella mujer vio a través de aquel fenómeno, quizás en otro tiempo ni siquiera le hubiese prestado atención a "charlatanerías" pero ahora que sabía que lo sobrenatural existía con toda las de la ley, las posibilidades eran infinitas. La adivina se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el joven decidió nuevamente dar señales de vida.

—No importa —Kaneki interrumpió a la adivina sobresaltándola —.Prosiga con mi lectura.

No teniendo otra opción y contemplando las llamas agresivas de la fogata decidió continuar, Sona se volvió a sentar en su lugar con el miedo de escuchar todo lo que aquella mujer debía de decirles.

—Puedo ver que eres alguien que ha sufrido bastante y ha perdido a muchos seres queridos, lamentablemente este mal augurio que te persigue no se detendrá —Las palabras de la mujer eran crudas y crueles, que perforaron el temple de la heredera de los Sitri —.Perderás a mas seres queridos en el proceso y nunca podrás alcanzar la paz que tanto anhelas. Tu alma no descansara, tu tormento continuara y a las personas que recientemente han entrado en tu vida te serán arrebatadas —Kaneki sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pero supo disimilarlo muy bien —.Pero esas pérdidas que sufrirás serán una clave para la decisión importante que estas destinado a tomar, al final puedes hundirte en la desgracia mientras todo se derrumba ante tus ojos o puedes tener el poder para cambiarlo todo, una sola decisión tomaras ya sea para bien o para mal, pero recuerda, el dolor mismo puede traer paso a la desgracia como la entereza puede también traer paso a la esperanza.

—Entiendo. —El joven maestro mantenía su actitud neutra—.Le agradezco por sus servicios.

Ken se levantó de su asiento, sacó su billetera para pagar por los servicios, pero la mujer rápidamente levantó su mano deteniéndolo en seco.

—Esta va por la casa —Las palabras sonaron sombrías a los oídos de los demonios —.Usualmente no doy lecturas… tan perturbadoras.

El silencio nuevamente reino en el establecimiento, no mediaron palabras de despedida, Ken salió a paso lento tras de él estaba Sona, quien no podía ocultar su preocupación ante las palabras de una mera extraña, pero más que nada estaba angustiada de que todo el trabajo hasta ahora por mejorar su relación con su torre se fuera al garete por una simple predicción, sintió una enorme determinación florecer dentro de ella, haría todo lo posible para encaminar al hombre frente a ella a un mejor futuro, ya que muy dentro de sí misma sabía algo importante… no estaba sola y tenía personas que le ayudarían tras a lograr ese objetivo.

Apresuró su paso para dar alcance a su Torre, tal vez de alguna forma podrían terminar con buena nota esta velada.

Todo esto era observado por alguien más, un espectro del pasado de Ken Kaneki que vigilante seguía de cerca a las personas cercanas a él, una sonrisa cruel pero jovial adornaba su rostro. Lo había escogido como su rey y ahora ya venía siendo hora de recordarle su posición como tal.

" _ **Te encontré… Kaneki-kun"**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:  
**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente estamos aquí trayendo ya de manera oficial el segundo volumen de la historia, esperando que sea de su agrado y que hayan disfrutado del especial de San Valentín. Como repito ese evento no afecta la continuidad de Oblivion Re:**_

 _ **Como siempre esperamos su opiniones acerca de nuestro trabajo, porque es el motor que nos incita a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Que pasen un buen inicio de semana todos ustedes.**_


	12. A Wish Continuation

La melancolía o depresión se caracterizan por la presencia de una agrupación de síntomas mayor mente afectivos, como cuando has perdido a alguien querido recientemente y que esa pérdida no puedas superarla en un determinado lapso de tiempo. Los síntomas de dicho padecimiento son comúnmente descritos cuando el retardo psicomotor, el insomnio tardío, el empeoramiento matutino, y el bajo rendimiento hacen acto de presencia en una persona.

Y es que si tienes bastantes preocupaciones muchas cosas pueden ponerte depresivo.

Desde aquella predicción, donde esa señora le había dicho, que, dentro de muy poco, perdería a más personas preciadas para él fue un duro golpe para su espíritu y su autoestima ya atormentado maestro de literatura, tales palabras, así como se escucharon frías crueles uy al mismo tiempo vacías hicieron su efecto colateral.

Eventualmente las pesadillas que tenía eran más concurrentes, por lo tanto dormía a lo mucho tres horas diarias, lo cual, como es de esperarse la falta de sueño afecta el rendimiento a la hora de cumplir sus obligaciones como maestro y como miembro de corte. Rossweisse de nueva cuenta se preocupó por el cambio tan brusco que tuvo su querido amigo y similar de corte, porque eran más de tres veces consecutivas que llegaba tarde y que parecía no tener interés en sus ocupaciones, y sobre todo estar en su mundo alejado de la realidad.

Lo curioso de todo esto, es que ese cambio de actitud se vio manifestado después de la cita que tuvo con Sona…

—¡Suficiente! —Ken alzó su apesumbrada mirada, resaltando las profundas y oscuras ojeras que tenía cerca del rostro, a simple vista parecía una momia viviente —.Ya no lo soporto más, quiero que me digas en este instante que es lo que te sucede.

Ken dio un suave bostezo ignorando el arrebato de su amiga peliplateada, pues no tenía ganas de responder nada, o quizás no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, cuando se dispuso a salir sin mediar palabra alguna, la valquiria tomo la determinación suficiente para detener su salida para encararlo.

—No iras a ningún lado —Ken solo atino a suspirar pesadamente—. Hiciste una promesa conmigo, quiero que la cumplas.

—Bien tu ganas, supongo que no tengo otra opción —.Mirando hacia el techo saco el relicario que le habían obsequiado los señores Ichinose—.Sabia que tarde o temprano una de las dos terminaría explotando, no me imagine que fueses tu quien lo haría primero.

Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a la antigua servidora de Odin, nuevamente su compañero tenía esa actitud impredecible que tanto le caracterizaba. Por su parte Ken le indico con la mirada a la peli plateada que tomara asiento.

—Seré breve, ya que te he contado todo lo que me preocupaba—Le espeto con cierta amargura —Supongo que debería decir que esto es tu culpa —Rossweisse se sorprendió mucho por las palabras del pelinegro —Pero si lo hago, solamente estaría buscando huir de mis problemas.

La torre de Sona frunció el entrecejo levemente, para después negar con la cabeza y suspirar un poco derrotado, con tranquilidad decidió relatar los hechos relevantes que ocurrieron en la cita que tuvo Sona, justo cuando pensaban la velada culminaría de una manera agradable surgió este suceso que no lo ha dejado dormir en días.

Le conto de como una carpa de una extraña adivina había aparecido en frente de un solitario parque, le dijo con lujo de detalles los extraños fenómenos que ocurrieron cuando la mujer hizo sus adivinaciones. Comenzó a explicarle como su angustia había incrementado enormemente desde ese día, de como una predicción que si bien puede considerarse como una tontería le había afectado bastante, sin saber cómo y cuándo podría ser el siguiente en la lista de sus seres queridos que abandonen este mundo. Y que no era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas.

De cómo estaba desesperado asistiendo constantemente a la biblioteca del inframundo para encontrar la forma de volverse más poderoso, aprovechando su nueva condición de demonio para poder hacer algo por sus amigos ghouls y poder proteger a las personas que convivían con él en estos momentos, incluyéndola. Para así, evitar que esa funesta predicción y esas malditas pesadillas que tenía con frecuencia no se hicieran realidad.

Rossweisse no tenía palabras, estaba absolutamente conmocionada. Se sintió demasiado culpable consigo misma, puesto que ella había sugerido que ellos dos tuviesen una cita y si ella no hubiese sugerido tal cosa y mucho menos hubiese obligado a Ken a asistir nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero como dice el dicho, él hubiera no existe. Y es por eso que se sentía peor que nunca, porque desde un principio supo que el pasado, presente y quizás el futuro del joven frente a ella estaban llenos de sacrificio, muerte y tristeza, si alguien plasmaría su vida en una novela literaria, a palabras del propio Ken esta sería de tragedia pura.

K-ken-chan… —Ken se sobre salto un poco al escuchar la voz quebrada de su compañera —T-todo fue mi c-culpa…

Cuando estuvo a punto de continuar con sus palabras de arrepentimiento, la firme mano del ex investigador le tomaba la mejilla, para después limpiar una de sus lágrimas con su dedo índice, aquel contacto se sintió de lo más cálido e hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora no sabía porque, pero al ver esa mirada cansada pero con un deje de empatía supo desde un principio que Ken no la culpaba de nada.

—Nada fue tu culpa, solo deseabas ayudar —Ken limpiaba otra de sus lágrimas —.Desde que tengo memoria, nadie jamás, salvo Hide, se había preocupado por mí de esa manera asi que no es necesario que te sientas culpable. De hecho estoy muy agradecido.

Siguiendo sus instintos la valquiria tomo la enguantada mano de su amigo en un gesto de cariño, aunque la tela que estaba hecha el guate le impedía sentir el tacto de él, significo mucho aquel contacto que tenia con su querido Ken.

—Supongo que no has dejado de pensar en eso —La valquiria recargo su rostro en el pecho del maestro—Sé que tal vez no signifique nada, ni haga la diferencia, pero de ahora no tienes por qué llevar esta carga pesada tu solo… no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti —Ken se sintió reconfortado por las palabras que ella le dedicó.

Sus palabras, aunque sencillas, serían subestimadas por ella misma, pues el efecto que produjeron en el maltrecho espíritu del joven maestro fue increíblemente reconfortante y consolador. Definitivamente era muy inocente y tenia un gran corazón, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, esa atención que tenia esa manera de ser, quizás por eso Rossweisse se había convertido en alguien muy especial para el.

—Bueno supongo que me desahogue un poco —Bromeo un poco para aminorar los ánimos se atrevió a agregar —.Espero poder dormir bien de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? —A pesar de estar más tranquila, la valquiria mostraba un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

—Depende como vaya ser la pregunta —La torre de Rias sonrió amargamente, las lágrimas nuevamente se acumulaban en sus ojos.

— ¿Me puedes perdonar? —Ken se mostró consternado, quizás porque ya habían tocado el tema y no era necesario darle más vueltas al asunto, pero la pregunta de la valquiria tenía motivos diferentes.

—Ross-chan, ya hablamos de eso —La chica negó con la cabeza, la torre de Sona se limitó a suspirar un poco apesumbrado

—P-pero yo me porte terrible contigo, no sabía que pasabas por esto y mi egoísmo me nublo los ojos, pero solamente buscaba ayudar—Dicho discurso que por cierto lo dejo sin palabras, se consumó con un cálido abrazo, donde la joven maestra se abalanzó sobre él, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se mantuvieron un rato abrazados, pero desgraciadamente debía romper con ese contacto pues, tenía asuntos que atender en cierta sala del consejo estudiantil

—Bueno creo que llegare nuevamente tarde a realizar mis deberes como coordinador del consejo estudiantil —Ken tomo los hombros de su amiga para separase lentamente de ella, una vez roto el contacto lentamente caminó hacia la puerta del salón —.Creo que Sona me va a exigir muchas explicaciones.

—Si tienes mucha razón La valkiria estaba muerta de la pena, pues se había percatado que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca de otro, cosa que Ken muy probablemente pudo notar —.Que tengas suerte.

Cuando salió de la sala de maestros no pudo evitar mirar aquella puerta con una sonrisa.

—Es demasiado sensible —dijo con algo de tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de sonreír—pero es lo que me gusta de ella.

* * *

Melancolía era lo que se podía percibir en la sala del consejo estudiantil, cada uno de los ocupantes de aquella habitación no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su ama cada cinco minutos; ya que coincidía con los suspiros que arrojaba la pelinegra desde su asiento tras el escritorio, con pronunciadas ojeras, Sona se dedicaba a revisar los presupuestos antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de la Golden Week, sin duda aquella cita le marcó de un modo que no se esperaba.

Rememorando la ominosa predicción de aquella adivina, hizo que la joven demonio noble le diera tantas vueltas al asunto que sencillamente consumía las horas de sueño que debía de usar para descansar.

—Si tan solo hubiera terminado en un beso —susurro la líder del grupo Sitri con deje de decepción en la voz —Eso hubiera sido mucho mejor

Todos los miembros del consejo se quedaron de piedra en sus lugares, con la mirada fija en su rey y la boca abierta; inclusive la siempre calmada de Tsubaki Shinra estaba mostrado el mismo comportamiento que el resto de sus camaradas de corte. Agitó su cabeza recuperando el control de su cuerpo, con paso vacilante se acercó hacia Sona, quien aún estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta el constante desvelo hizo que sus patrones de pensamientos fuese erráticos e impredecibles, eso no afectó para nada su desempeño como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sino que sus descuidos iban hacia otra dirección. Descuidos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el resto de las personas cercana a ella, el primer día tras la cita, Sona olvido por completo su almuerzo cosa que a simple vista era algo normal, el hecho era que se llevaba su caja donde guardaba sus alimentos, pero esta contenía uno de sus sostenes preferidos.

Decir que sacó la prenda en medio de la clase y no darle importancia fue lo que disparó las alarmas de su reina, por no decir que la prenda en cuestión era bastante provocativa.

El segundo día fue tan problemático como el primero, esa vez llegó con el uniforme un tanto desarreglado… claro a simple vista era normal, salvo que la seria de Sona estaba mostrando "un poco más" de su discreto busto, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los alumnos de segundo y primero; por cierto el sostén que llevaba puesto en ese momento fue el mismo que estaba en su "almuerzo" del día anterior. Detalles así fueron llenado de preocupación a la portadora del Alice Mirror hasta que decidió que era necesario averiguar qué era lo que le preocupaba a su amiga.

Estuvo a punto de lograrlo porque repentinamente tocaron a las puertas de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Se pudo escuchar la voz de coordinador del consejo tras las puertas –. Necesito conversar con Sona-san

—¡C-Claro! —Reya rápidamente salio de su estupor para ir a abrirle a su compañero de corte –. P-Pase Kaneki-sensei

Pronto la mirada de la heredera de los Sitri se centró sobre su segunda Torre, quien al igual que ella mostraba las mismas señales de falta de descanso.

—Me preguntó si se desmayará por agotamiento – la única peón del grupo miraba con atención a su maestro

Ese mismo pensamiento invadió las mentes del resto de grupo, con curiosidad centraron su atención en Ken, quien mantuvo su porte profesional a pesar de las pronunciadas ojeras.

Y de pronto un silencio llenó la sala del consejo estudiantil, expectantes a lo que su maestro buscaba decir, no obstante Tsubaki entendió el silencioso mensaje que el ambiente estaba dando, con un leve asentimiento comenzó su andar hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación, el resto de los jóvenes miraron curiosos como la vicepresidenta salía tranquilamente, mirándose entre ellos imitaron las acciones de la segunda al mando del grupo, cada uno paso por el umbral, la última en hacerlo, la pequeña Ruruko cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dándoles la intimidad que necesitaban tanto Sona como Kaneki.

—Te ves realmente fatal – fue lo primero que pudo decir el maestro con total calma – ¿Mala noche?

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti – la jovencita rio levemente mientras le indico a su torre que se sentara – Y si tuve una noche muy mala.

El maestro accedió a la orden de su ama, quien con un simple ademán hizo un círculo mágico del cual emergieron dos humeantes tazas de café, Ken alzó una ceja mostrando una leve sorpresa en su rostro, la joven Sitri solo sonreía ante el gesto que su Torre hacía.

—¿Todo este tiempo pudiste hacer esto? – Ken señaló con su dedo la bebida que estaba frente a ellos – Me haces realmente sentir como un tonto

—Bueno, en estos momentos tengo pereza de levantarme – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tomó una de las tazas para beber su contenido – Como dice el dicho… si estas en Roma, haz como los romanos

—Es una lógica aceptable – el pelinegro imito las acciones de su ama – Gracias

Cuando la infusión llegó a su paladar, degustó una de las mezclas más deliciosas que jamás haya probado, Ken Kaneki era alguien que disfrutaba del café; desde su conversión a ghoul hasta sus tiempos como investigador de la CCG, era una de sus bebidas favoritas tanta era su fascinación que probó de todo tipo de granos y mezclas. Pero esta era la primera vez que probaba algo similar.

—El grano fue cultivado en Alfheim – Sona comentó casualmente – Rossweisse puede conseguírtelo, pero no se los des a beber a los humanos… causa adicción

—Entiendo – el ghoul-demonio se relamió un poco los labios saboreando el regusto de su bebida

Nuevamente se dio un silencio entre ellos dos, simplemente disfrutaron de la compañía del otro antes de que fuese el propio Kaneki quien hablara nuevamente.

—Sona—La jovencita se sobresaltó un poco al ser llamada por su torre —Me gustaría decirte una cosa… lo que paso en la cita… bueno, no deberías preocuparte demasiado.

"Poner el dedo en la herida", fue lo que sintió la joven heredera de los Sitri ante la petición de su Torre, ocultó muy bien la molestia que resulto de aquellas palabras que le dirigió a su persona.

—Realmente agradezco bastante tu preocupación – Ken continuo hablando mientras su ama le escuchaba con atención – Lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es que hagas tuyos mis problemas – los ojos amatista de la jovencita se posaron en su sirviente – Tienes otras cosas en que ocuparte y simplemente no deberías hacer caso a las palabras de una adivina

El joven maestro esperaba que sus palabras disuadieran la actitud de Sona ante algo que quizás no se cumpliera del todo, aunque el mismo guardaba reservas ante la ominosa profecía, no quería ser el centro de atenciones que no necesitaba de momento, justo cuando creyó haber logrado su objetivo, la demonio noble se levantó de su asiento y camino con paso firme hasta quedar frente a su Torre.

Sin importarle si era vista en ese momento por otra persona ajena a su círculo más íntimo de personas, Sona coloco tomo del cuello de la camisa de su Torre acercando su rostro lo suficientemente cerca para que toda su atención estuviera centrada solamente en ella.

El ghoul demonio se sobresaltó por la repentina acción y como no hacerlo cuando la diferencia entre físicos y alturas era muy pronunciada; fue cuando vio la molestia reflejada en los ojos amatista de su ama, una molestia que ya conocía de antemano, por un instante, una fracción de segundos, ante él no estaba Sona Sitri sino Kirishima Touka.

Esa ilusión creada por la falta de debido descanso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y regresará a los tiempo en que la joven ghoul que fue su mentora; también hizo que se comportara más dócil de lo habitual.

—¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! – Sona hablo imponiendo el aura noble que podía transmitir su persona —¡QUIEN DECIDE PREOCUPARSE POR TI SOY YO! – Ken estaba callado mientras la pelinegra hablaba con dureza - ¡YA UNA VEZ NOS OCULTASTE TUS PROBLEMAS Y CASI COMETO UNA LOCURA! – un trago amargo siguió tras esa palabras - ¡No me pidas que me aleje… ni tampoco decidas alejarte de nosotros! —lentamente la heredera de los Sitri fue suavizando su voz – Somos tus compañeros y algunos nos consideramos tus amigos… así que al menos deja que no preocupemos por ti... por favor.

No había respuesta por parte del maestro de literatura, su mente dejo de coordinar pensamientos debido a la similitud entre Sona y Touka, ¿Cómo era posible tal similitud? La propia heredera de los Sitri se quedó en silencio, esperando algún reclamo de parte de su Torre, fue cuando se percató de la cercanía entre ellos dos, tan solo a unos escasos centímetros uno del otro.

—Está bien —Ken le hablo con esa misma calma mientras la tomaba de las manos para que así dejase de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa —.Como desees.

Sin embargo maldijo lo provocativo que era el uniforme de la academia, el tinte erótico de la situación daba lugar a cualquier escenario posible, no obstante al ser ambos personas de un enorme auto control, no se llegó a más, no importaba que el aliento de ambos fuese percibido por el otro, no importaba que el aspecto levemente desaliñado de Ken le diera un aire seductor, no importaba que una de sus piernas se apoyó en el muslo de su torre.

No importaba que la respiración se Sona se volviera errática al notar esos aspectos de manera casual… Quizás con la motivación necesaria, ella considerada como la reina del hielo por toda la academia, podría robarle un beso a uno de los maestros mayor cotizados por todo el plantel femenino.

Sin embargo… seis pares de ojos estaban clavados sobre ellos dos y la primera en percatarse de eso fue la propia "Reina del Hielo" quien tomó la acción más apropiada del mundo, se entregó a los brazos del dios Morfeo; a causa de un desmayo provocado por la vergüenza.

Ken por su parte, parpadeo varias veces antes de suspirar un poco agotado, para después sonreir aliviado.

—" _Al final de cuentas… también es una inocente niña"_ —El maestro ignoro olímpicamente al resto de sus compañeros de corte – _"Gracias… Sona"_

Entonces dio una fugaz mirada a la puerta. Al verse descubiertos intentaron cerrarla más sin embargo era tarde, pues su sensei los había agarrado con las manos en la masa.

—Nuestra querida ama cayo rendida por el cansancio —A pesar de hablar con calma, su voz era somnolienta, mentalmente deseaba tomar una ligera siesta también —Me la llevare a la enfermería si no les importa.

Ignorando por completo las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros de corte, acomodaba a Sona en sus brazos, antes de salir del salón dio una fugaz mirada a los invasores de su intimidad.

—Por cierto no deberían espiar las conversaciones privadas —Reya y Ruruko tragaron salivaTsubaki se mantuvo al margen —Es de muy mala educación y créanme que a ella no le gustara.

Dicho esto último, el coordinador del consejo estudiantil abandono el salón con Sona aun en sus brazos, caminó con ella por los pasillos que afortunadamente estaban vacios hasta que llegó a la enfermería, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró, encontró una de las camillas rápidamente se aseguro de que estuviera cómoda para arroparla de manera apropiada con un cuidado exquisito dejó a su ama sobre la camilla para arroparla sobra decir que el aroma de la princesa hielo lo hizo estremecer, sacando a relucir sus instintos ghoul por un efímero instante.

—Rayos ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? —Se pregunto con algo de consternación, luego retrocedió para salir de ahí antes de que algo pudiera pasar—. Definitivamente necesito tomar una ligera siesta.

* * *

Había llegado a su casa para despejar sus ideas, se había preparado una taza del café con los granos cultivados de Alfheim de esa forma quizás podría estar un poco más relajado, para cuando se iba a sentar a su sillón escucho como tocaban el timbre de su casa. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un trago de café al ver a la persona quien había tocado su departamento, era una mujer de cabello rosa de edad madura como de unos 40 a 45 años aproximadamente, no podría explicarlo con detalles, pero viendo la apariencia de esa mujer se dio esa remota idea, estaba vestida de manera elegante, como si de una abogada se tratase. La apariencia de la madura mujer le recordó a alguien muy importante que acababa de perder recientemente, si comparara con Saori Ichinose con la mujer que tenia frente a su puerta podría decir que el parecido era increíblemente evidente.

—Disculpe la intromisión —Dijo en un tono refinado—. Pero era imperativo encontrarlo lo más rápido posible —sonrió débilmente mientras que ken estaba sin palabras —. Pero puedo decir que finalmente tengo el privilegio de conocerlo, Ken-san.

Kaneki teína un nudo en la garganta, aquella persona le recordaba mucho a la mujer que realmente consideraba como una verdadera madre ¿y cómo no estar de esa manera si aun no ha superado su pérdida del todo? Los sentimientos que tenía en su interior era demasiados como para que lograra articular una palabra, cosa que, la mujer entendió perfectamente.

— ¿Me permite pasar? —Ken solo asintió levemente mientras se hacía a un lado —Se lo agradezco —La mujer agradeció el gesto de que le dejaran pasar. —Por la mirada en sus ojos, intuyo que usted sabe quien soy

—Si, es verdad, créame que me gustaría que nuestra reunión se hubiera llevado a cabo bajo otras circunstancias —Amablemente le había ofrecido a la una humeante taza de café (Una preparada con granos de café normales), a lo que la mujer accede con gusto, luego de eso, respiró profundo, anonadado todavía con el parecido — ¿Usted es familiar de Saori-san verdad?

—Soy su hermana menor –Había una mirada de seriedad, mezclada con una profunda tristeza—.llámeme Nojiko Ishiyama por favor.

—Entiendo ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? Nojiko-san –preguntó con tranquilidad. A pesar de que la noticia le había causado una conmoción muy fuerte que hasta le había quitado el sueño de golpe —.Imagino que su visita es por un motivo en especial ¿verdad?

—Es correcto —Respondió la hermana de Saori de manera monótona —Pero antes de decir a que vengo, ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas sobre mi hermana?

Ken no se sentía con ánimos de hablar de ella, pero ya que había sido la petición de su hermana menos, no tuvo otra opción, lentamente asintió.

 **(CREED - With Arms Wide Open)**

 _Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

—Bien primero que nada ¿Puedo saber cómo murió? –Preguntó con tranquilidad. A pesar de que estar entrando un tema demasiado serio, pareciera que la situación la manejaba muy bien —. Dígame por favor como murió Saori.

— ¿Está segura de que desea saberlo? —Pregunto Ken acomodándose los lentes —No quisiera hablar demás y decir algo inapropiado u ofensivo.

—Completamente, también me gustaría saber que tan cercanos eran tu y ella —Nojiko Responde con decisión a lo que Ken le pide que se ponga cómoda, pues iba a ser un relato algo alargado.

 _With arms wide open_

 _Under the sunlight_

 _Welcome to this place_

 _I'll show you everything_

 _With arms wide open_

 _With arms wide open_

—Todavía no tengo muy claro lo que sucedió, lo que pasa es que todo ocurrió de la noche a la mañana en la víspera de navidad, cuando llegue al establecimiento para darle un regalo, encontré su cuerpo junto con el de su esposo –La torre de Sona calló un momento, tranquilizándose-. Según los dictámenes policiales, ella estaba aun viva cuando de repente recibió un disparo en el corazón.

Nojiko inhalo una determinada cantidad de aire y cerró los ojos, imaginando la escena. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver como se había suscitado la tragedia ocurrida. Ella había sido su hermana, la hermana que siempre había admirado y amado. Se llevó la humeante taza de cafe a los labios, degustando su exquisito sabor, costumbre que había adquirido de los familiares de su cuñado. El maestro de literatura la observó atentamente, analizando las inquietas facciones de ese pálido rostro.

— ¿Por qué vino a verme Nojiko-san? —Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sus ojos grises se perdieron por el horizonte de la calle-. Aunque le cuente momentos maravillosos que pase al lado de su hermana a fin de cuentas, ella ya no está con nosotros, y de hecho me está costando demasiado superar su perdida.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, créame que yo comparto su dolor Ken-san y mis razones al venir hasta acá son muy importantes, de lo contrario no habría viajado hasta el otro lado del mundo simplemente para preguntarle algo tan mundano. —Nojiko volvió a tomar un poco de la humeante taza de café —.En fin, mi hermana junto a su esposo dejaron un testamento para usted –De sus portafolios saco carpeta depositándola en la mesa—. Soy abogada y voluntariamente tome el caso de entregarle los bienes que mi hermana junto a su esposo dejaron para usted.

 _Well I don't know if I'm ready_

 _To be the man I have to be_

 _I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

 _We stand in awe, we've created life_

—¿Un testamento? –Ken alzo una de sus cejas en señal de sorpresa —¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? Ella era alguien humilde.

—Sí, tal y como lo oye, un testamento donde lo nombra como único heredero de toda su fortuna. —Escucho bien, ¿había dicho fortuna? —.Como usted sabe ella no tuvo hijos, Durante sus años de oro como una reconocida pianista acumuló una gran fortuna, fue considerada como la mujer más hermosa del mundo de la música clásica. Adquirió propiedades por Europa y Asia —Nojiko se tomo el tiempo para carraspear un poco —Podría decirse que Ella pudo haber tenido una vida perfecta, rodeada de lujos y comodidades…

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

—Pero ella prefería otra cosa —Completo Kanaki —formar una familia y vivir una vida normal.

—Así es—Nojiko miraba con cariño a Ken —.Ella siempre me hablaba de usted, siempre me comentaba maravillas de su persona y que gracias a usted había encontrado lo que realmente necesitaba.

—Yo preferiría que ella siguiera con vida en lugar de tener que recibir todos sus bienes —Las lagrimas poco a poco se acumulaban en los ojos de Ken —Pero asi son las cosas. –dijo con amargura—. Dígame ¿Su hermana alguna vez le contó sobre el motivo el cual dejo de ser una pianista? –La abogada negó con la cabeza—. Ese día tendría audiciones para ir a Italia, debido a motivos contractuales tenía la obligación de asistir a dicha audición. Su esposo había decidido acompañarla, lamentablemente por la imprudencia de un conductor ebrio había perdido la oportunidad de tener hijos, eso le dejo sumamente devastada tanto así como para que renunciara a su carrera de pianista definitivamente.

—Asi que esa fue la causa por la cual se había retirado repentinamente… —La hermana de Saori se mordió los labios en señal de frustración—. Aunque nunca me dijo el porque de esa decisión, supe que poco después había decidido dar clases de piano nuevamente —La abogada hermana de Saori había salido de su estupefacción — Y ahí fue donde escuche hablar de usted, pero aun así no me explico cómo recupero las ganas de volver a tocar el piano.

—Todo empezó con una visita casual al café donde ella laboraba junto a su esposo, abogada –le atajó Ken con suavidad—. Desde ahí supo que tenía varias cosas en común con ella, al igual que con Takeo-san, era tanto el cariño que nos habíamos tenido, que decidió enseñarme a tocar el piano…

 _With arms wide open_

 _With arms wide open_

 _I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

 _With arms wide open..wide open_

La abogada meditó seriamente sobre aquella historia que se le acaba de revelar. Su hermana que conocía era una mujer distante, cuando ocurrió ese suceso tenía que aceptarlo, pero el que esa persona hubiese podido sanar su roto corazón, significaba mucho, quizás fue una de las personas más importantes para ella, lo miraba en los ojos de su anfitrión, y ahora más que nada estaba decidida a cederle todos los bienes de ellos, ya que así fueron sus deseos.

—Su conmoción en comprensible, Nojiko-san –la calma con la que describirá ken los acontecimientos era un poco innatural—. Podría decirme que más dice en ese testamento.

—Por supuesto–abrió la carpeta más o menos por la mitad, señalando un documento escrito a mano. La estilizada caligrafía no podía ser otra que la de su hermana. Reconocería esos trazos a un kilómetro de distancia—. Aquí está claramente estipulado que usted, Ken Kaneki, es el heredero directo de todos los bienes de Takeo Ichinose y Saori Ichinose, incluyendo las propiedades que ella adquirió por los lugares anteriormente citados y el establecimiento de café de la que fueron dueños.

— ¿Hay alguna condición que deba cumplir? —Pregunto Ken viendo el testamento que las personas que se convirtieron en sus padres habían dejado para él.

—En absoluto Ken-san —Nojiko explicaba con calma —Lo único que necesito es que me proporcione su número de cuenta para transferir los fondos que mi hermana adquirió en estos últimos años.

 _If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

Acatando las indicaciones de la hermana de Saori, firmo los papeles de recibido y proporciono todos los datos que le pedían una vez hecho esto, la abogada le entrego los papeles del establecimiento conocido como le Pait café asi mismo habían concretado una cita para llevar a cabo el depósito bancario. La abogada se puso de pie, y tras estrecharle la mano, se marchó. Ken leyó su nombre impreso en el sobre de color blanco mate, sintiendo como una oleada de tristeza destruía desde los cimientos aquella pasividad que a duras penas había conseguido mantener hasta ese momento.

Se sirvió otra taza de café preparado con los granos especiales de Asgard quedando recostado en su sillón recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con aquella agradable pareja de ancianos, sosteniendo su relicario no había notado cuando las lagrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos, quedo admirando el costoso regalo que le hicieron por varias horas hasta que cayó perdidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _I'll show you everything..oh yeah_

 _With arms wide open...wide open_

* * *

La golden Week había empezado, Ken se había tomado la libertad de recorrer las calles donde yacían los complejos departamentales, durante su trayecto pudo visualizar la cafetería de la cual ahora era dueño. El ex investigador había entrado al establecimiento, había pasado algo de tiempo, por lo cual era lógico contemplar las capas de polvo que cubrían los costosos muebles de manera, las mesas y el área de la cocina.

" _ **Todo era tan nostálgico"**_

—" _En estos momentos"_ —pensó amargamente mientras observaba la máquina que Takeo usaba para preparar sus bebidas - " _Cualquiera de los dos nos recibirían a todos con una sonrisa"_ –Ken poso su mirada en el suelo, tratando de mantener el control sobre sus sentimientos – " _Este lugar esta tan solitario"_

 _Con cierto pesar miro el recibidor del café, como fantasmas reviviendo los momentos que estuvieron en vida, Takeo y Saori aparecieron en su campo de visión; el primero tras el mostrador, con movimientos lentos derivados de su edad, con la calma que le daba la experiencia, movía sus manos preparando sus deliciosas mezclas. Los aromas de los granos de café llenaron por completo el local, Ken cerró sus ojos recordando como si fuese ayer el ambiente que siempre reinaba en él "_ _Le pait café"._

 _Camino con lentitud atravesando las mesas que ahora estaban cubiertas con plástico de embalaje, también las sillas que servían para mantener cómodos a los fieles clientes que preferían la hospitalidad hogareña que brindaba el discreto café._

 _Sus mano pasaron levemente por las diferentes mesas, sus ojos se posaron en el viejo piano, el cual al igual que el resto del inmueble acumuló polvo por la falta de uso, Saori estaba sonriente moviendo las teclas del mismo, ejecutando una silenciosa melodía que nadie podía percibir, repentinamente su fiel esposo le acercó una humeante taza, ella asentía levemente agradeciendo las atenciones del amable barista._

 _El amor podía percibirse en la anciana pareja, un amor que vivió grandes alegrías pero también amargas tristezas, Ken se sentó frente al piano mientras levantó la tapa y acarició con sus dedos las teclas del mismo. Desde la navidad que no se dio la tarea de practicar con el instrumento, contra todo sus dedos viajaron con delicadeza, palpando la exquisitez del marfil del que estaban hechos._

 **[Aldnoah Zero ost – Vers Piano version]**

Comenzó a ejecutar una canción, las notas llenaron por completo el comedor de la cafetería, a cada nota que salía del piano se regresaba el tiempo, cuando Takeo y Saori continuaban con vida, las risas de las jovencitas que se reunían después de clases, el sonido que hacían el girar las páginas de los libros que disfrutaban algunos asalariados que buscaban un momento de relajación, todo eso cobraba vida en las manos de Ken. Con lentitud la tristeza que a veces se asomaba en el corazón del joven ghoul-demonio desaparecía, como si fuese llevada por la lluvia primaveral que de vez en cuando aparecía en la ciudad.

Continuo tocando siendo llevado por la música, recordando también sus tiempos en Anteiku, le sería imposible negar que este lugar le recordaba también su viejo hogar, aquel donde encontró un santuario mientras se perdió entre los dos mundos, irónicamente todo se repitió de la misma manera, debía admitirlo, estar al lado de la pareja que lo acogió como su hijo fue lo que salvó y ancló al lado del grupo Sitri.

Por eso su perdida fue devastadora para él y la se dio a la tarea de vengarse contra aquellos que los mataron por simple placer, pensó que su recompensa sería la paz que eventualmente tendría pero tal parece que los Ichinose tenían la última palabra.

Finalmente la pieza llegó a su final, Ken se limpió las lágrimas que salieron discretamente, dio un fuerte respiro para recuperar la compostura; sin embargo recibió una pequeña ovación, aquel indiscreto intruso aplaudía pausada, con la esperanza de no perturbar al pelinegro.

Yui Katase estaba de pie en la entrada al local, también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Ken pudo vislumbrar el cariño que la jovencita tenía con la difunta pareja, termino de aplaudir para limpiarse la cara, sonrío a pesar de que el dolor y la tristeza estaban en los ojos de su alumna, con lentitud el joven maestro se acercó a al jovencita, quien sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones le abrazó.

Aquel gesto no tenía ninguna intención diferente, simplemente deseó hacerlo porque lo sintió correcto, el ghoul-demonio estaba levemente apenado pero lo correspondió.

No midieron el tiempo en que estuvieron así, tan abruptamente como lo Yui le abrazó se separó de él, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y discretamente se rascó una de ellas.

—Perdón — la castaña se disculpó por el atrevimiento de abrazarlo —. Espero que esto no le cause molestias con Rossweiss-sensei

—¿Con Ross-chan? – Ken estaba un poco confundido pero rápidamente entendió el punto —.No te preocupes por ello

—¡Uff! – Katase rio un poco aliviada – Sentía que me estaba metiendo en problemas

—Lo mismo digo – ambos rieron comprendiendo su situación actual

Prepararon una mesa dentro del local, ahora los dos únicos ocupantes estaban sentados frente a frente, con una humeante taza de café para cada uno. La melancolía aun estaba impregnada en el ambiente, pero la compañía mutua ya no lo hizo agobiante.

—Me sorprendí al ver el lugar abierto – la jovencita hablo pausadamente —Sentí miedo de entrar, pero la música me tranquilizó… realmente toca muy bien Kaneki-sensei.

—Llámame Ken por favor —La petición del pelinegro causó pena en la castaña —No estamos en la escuela, pero si te incomoda puedes llamarme Kaneki

—De acuerdo, Kaneki-sen… san —Yui bajo levemente la mirada — ¿Por qué esta aquí?

La pregunta hizo reflexionar un poco al maestro de literatura, ¿Por qué estaba allí? La visita en Nojiko puso en perspectiva toda la situación con los Ichinose, técnicamente tenía asegurado un futuro tranquilo, aunque no sentia correcto tomar la pequeña fortuna de la que ahora era dueño, contemplo la idea de vender los bienes en el extranjero, ya que no sabía si podría ocuparlos en el futuro, tal vez el dinero que ganara con su venta lo donaría a la caridad.

Sin duda un curso de acción que tanto Takeo como Saori aprobarían con gusto, el problema era Le pait Café. El local tenía mucho significado para él y venderlo sería un insulto a la memoria de su "padres adoptivos". Tal vez los fines de semana y días feriados… sonrió escuetamente ante la idea.

—En que piensa – la jovencita estaba intrigada por la reacción del joven maestro – C-creo que pregunté algo indebido… ¡perdóneme por favor!

—No es eso – con una de sus manos trato de calmar a Katase – La verdad no se qué debería hacer con esto.

— ¿A qué se refiere? – la chica estaba más confundida que antes – No le entiendo.

—Es que ahora soy el dueño de este local – con nerviosismo Ken le dio la noticia a su alumna

Con lujo de detalles le explico la visita de Nojiko Ishiyama y el cómo heredó todos los bienes que eran de los Ichinose, aquella situación era digna de una novela romántica, algo que enterneció un poco a Yui, ese sentimiento le hizo decir algo que cambiaria un poco la perspectiva de Ken sobre su actual problema.

—Creo que debería de atender el café – con ambas manos tomó su taza de café y dio un sorbo – La primera vez que vine, había roto con mi novio por una tontería – Ken prestaba atención al relato de su alumna – Me sentía muy mal por dentro, por un instante… desee quitarme la vida – ese hecho era un trago amargo para la miembro del club de kendo –Fui una tonta, pero sabe que… encontré este lugar - Yui miro con añoranza el local para después continuar hablando – Takeo-jiji me dio una taza de café y Saori-baachan uno de sus pasteles; eran tan amables que gracias a ellos puedo seguir aquí

Este lugar no era un simple café, eso le quedó claro a Kaneki, para algunos era más especial, él también tomó su taza para darle un sorbo, supo que sería difícil pero valía la pena que el lugar siguiera abierto al público.

—Katase-san, gracias – la sinceridad en la voz del maestro lleno de alegría a la jovencita – Este lugar significa mucho… sería un honor para mí si trabajas aquí.

Rossweisse casi se cae del sofá de la sala del club de ocultismo, aquella leve torpeza llamó la atención de todos los que estaban presentes dentro de él, el motivo era muy claro, su querido Ken le estaba dando las noticias sobre su decisión.

—Repítemelo nuevamente – la valquiria hablo lo más bajo a través de su celular

—Está bien – La torre de Sona no pudo ocultar lo divertido que era escuchar la voz incrédula de su amiga – Te digo que pienso atender el Le pait Café, durante los fines de semana.

—Eso lo entendí – Rossweisse disimulaba muy bien la conversación – ¡¿Pero c-como es eso posible?!

—Soy el dueño del lugar – la respuesta por fin hizo caer a la peliplateada de su asombro —.Por mientras planeo hacer una breve limpieza de los muebles y el local

La preocupación lleno al grupo Gremory, mientras que la valquiria se levantaba rápidamente del sofá y buscaba su teléfono como desesperada entre los cojines de este, pasaron unos minutos de intriga hasta que por fin pudo encontrar su celular. La joven valquiria estaba muy avergonzada por ese desliz, que hasta juraría que si su amigo estuviera presente podría ver una enorme y gruesa gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca.

— _Espérame ahí_ — _Hablo de repente sin importarle la presencia de sus compañeros de corte_ —. _Voy a ayudarte._

— _Ross-chan en verdad no es necesaria la molestia_ — _Decía Ken con algo de preocupación_ —Siempre me has ayudado y no quiero abusar de tu confianza además puede que tengas otras cosas más importantes que…

─Vamos a ver si te lo hago entender Ken-chan —La voz de la peliplateada sonaba imponente que sobre salto a varios de sus compañeros —.Estaré allá quieras o no.

—Pero Ross-chan… —Ken intentaba disuadir a su amiga.

—No estoy bromeando —Ken suspiro con derrota, pero a la vez estaba muy sorprendido por la determinación de su amiga—.Ahora mismo iré para allá.

—Está bien —Una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmo en las facciones de la torre de Rias —.Estaré esperándote.

Rossweisse había cortado la llamada y cuando volteo a ver a los miembros de su grupo, todos habían notado que sonreía de manera radiante, la pelirroja tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro. Supuso que algo tenía entre manos, realmente no deseaba indagar en asuntos personales, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

–– Rossweisse ––Rias se atrevió a hablar –– ¿Me podrías decir que fue todo esto? ––La nieta de Gondul se dio cuenta que Rias había externado la inconformidad de algunos de los miembros de su corte quienes se mantenían en silencio mientras que con su miradas, estaban expectantes a una explicación.

––Estaba hablando con Ken-san por teléfono ––La valquiria respondió rápidamente –– ¡No vas a creer lo que paso!

–– ¿Otra vez con ese tipo? ––La peli plateada había fruncido el ceño. Issei fue quien hablo esta vez.

––Si así es ––Rossweisse le dio una mirada de desaprobación a su alumno y compañero de corte, obviamente no le gusto su tono––Ken-san me necesita para ayudar con algunas cosas y obviamente no se la voy a negar

Quería replicar, de hecho iba a hacerlo, pero Asia le tomo una de sus manos, al ver la mirada suplicante de la segunda alfil, decidió que lo mejor era tragarse su enojo y sus reproches, por el momento.

––Bueno me habías dicho que algo importante había pasado ––Nuevamente decide abrir la conservación fingiendo tranquilidad con una sonrisa. Pero eso no lograba engañar a su sirviente, Rossweisse sabía que la sola mención del joven ex investigador, la enfurecía, le provocaba malestares y repulsión. –– ¿Te importaría contarme?

––Por supuesto Rias-san ––Dijo la valquiria aparentando no saber las dobles intenciones de su ama pelirroja ––.Pero antes de empezar, me gustaría pedirles un gran favor.

Para ese punto Ken había terminado de retirar todos los plásticos de embalaje de las sillas y mesas que estaban en su local, el problema era remover el polvo que se encontraba en los aparato para preparar cafés, echando un vistazo a la maquina y posteriormente a la cocina decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era remover el polvo de los aparatos que tenían mayor importancia.

––Bueno creo que tengo una gran labor por delante ––Ken cerraba la tapa de la máquina de cafés ––.hay muchas cosas que se deben cambiar.

Estaba a punto de empezar a limpiar hasta que de pronto escucho muchos pasos, como si de una multitud se tratara, de hecho era una multitud quien estaba afuera del local.

––Creí haberte ordenado que no me ocultaras absolutamente nada – La voz de la demonio noble se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

Ken estaba estupefacto, frente a él estaba todos sus compañeros de corte, incluyendo a su amiga y compañera maestra quien le saludaba animadamente, esperaba que nada mas viniera ella, sin embargo de alguna manera ya esperaba este resultado, solamente se tomo el tiempo para suspirar un momento. No importaba mucho si todos tenían la atención sobre él, calmar la inminente migraña era algo más prioritario.

–– ¿Y bien? ––La heredera de los Sitri esperaba una explicación –– ¿algo que decir en tu defensa?

––Etto… ¿aceptarías una disculpa de mi parte? ––Sona levanto una de sus cejas con expectación –– ¿y un café gratis en tu siguiente visita?

––mmm, podría reconsiderarlo ––Sona sonreía discretamente ––… Si nos incluyes a todos en la oferta.

El pelinegro recordó una de las especialidades de su ama, esa era la negociación; si se enfrascaban en una discusión, era probable que terminaran con algo más que un simple café gratis, suspiro sonoramente para terminar cediendo a la petición de Sona, quien se acomodó lo lentes en señal de superioridad, muchos jurarían que un pequeño brillo apareció en el armazón pero todos negaron el fenómeno.

–– ¿Vaya, así que este lugar ahora es tuyo? – Exclamó Meguri observando los alrededores ––¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo?

––Pensaba hacer unos pequeños ajustes a este lugar ––Ken hablo pesadamente y con algo de nerviosismo ––No sé cómo manejar esto todavía…

Y varias de sus compañeras decidieron atacarlo con más preguntas, que solamente ponían mas incomodo a Ken cosa que notaron tanto Sona como Rossweisse, apiadándose del joven maestro ambas decidieron intervenir. El joven ghoul-demonio todavía no se acostumbraba a lidiar abiertamente con las personas y comenzaba a sentirse abrumado, como la cortesía le permitió respondió a todo lo que le preguntaban, Rossweisse y Sona vieron como el pelinegro tenía un tic en el ojo, señal de que estaba incomodo por el interrogatorio.

–– Bueno ya fueron suficientes preguntas –– Sona hablo con todo demandante–– . Recuerden a que venimos aquí

–– ¡Hai Kaicho! –– todos respondieron al mismo tiempo, mientras que con la mirada esperaban que Ken comenzara a darles indicaciones de que debían hacer primero.

–– Bueno en vista de que son muchos, supongo que el trabajo será más llevadero ––Luego poso su mirada en la responsable de trae a sementarte multitud debo decir que es inesperado, no esperaba que vinieran todos, aun así, antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias, Ken hizo una profunda reverencia, logrando conmover a muchos de los presentes –– En verdad lo aprecio muchachos.

Después de ese momento efímero de amistad que se había dado en el pequeño establecimiento, por fin había decidió cuales eran las tareas que debían hacer cada uno, hasta de nueva cuenta escucho que tocaban la puerta del café, suspirando con algo de cansancio decidió abrir, grande fue su sorpresa encontrarse a 4 miembros más, en si su estupefacción no fue por la cantidad de personas que estaban afuera del café, si no de quienes eran esas personas.

––Vaya estoy es inesperado ––afuera del café se encontraban con algunos de los miembros del clan Gremory.

De inmediatamente todos notaron a las recién llegadas, quienes eran Asia, Koneko, Xenobia e Irina las tres primeras observaban con aprehensión al maestro de literatura, quien de igual modo les devolvía la mirada.

–– ¿Porque están aquí? ––Pregunto sin rodeos Koneko y Xenovia intensificaron su mirada mientras que Asia volteaba la vista demasiado cohibida ––si se puede saber claro.

–– Nos pidió un favor ––Koneko fue la primera en hablar de manera monótona.

––Quería que te ayudáramos a restaurar este café ––Xenovia era la siguiente en hablar del mismo modo que había hablado la nekoshou ––Pero si nuestra presencia te causa molestias, podemos retirarnos.

Ken suspiro pesadamente. Aun había demasiada hostilidad entre ellos no lo podía negar, cuando sus ojos negros se posaron con los verde claro de la ex monja, noto que tampoco era de su agrado estar aquí, entonces noto que Rossweisse le miraba. Pudo sentir las intenciones que esperaba, el mensaje era muy claro para él, era un tema que debía de tratar de todas formas, debido a la amistad entre sus amas era posible que se encuentren en el mismo lugar. Fue cuando decidió ser menos hostil, dio un enorme respiro antes de continuar

––Antes que nada quisiera decirles algo––Aquellas palabras descolocaron por completo al grupo de jovencitas ––.Sé que no tuvimos un buen inicio y que mis acciones en esas fechas estaban cargadas de rencor – Asia y el resto escuchaban con atención al maestro – Que no estaban dirigida en contra de ustedes.

Se inclinó respetuosamente, algo que sorprendió a Xenovia, Koneko y Asia; Irina por su cuenta sonrió cálidamente, ya que gracias a su condición como el As de Michael era capaz de percibir las buenas intenciones dentro del ghoul-demonio.

––Kaneki-sensei… por favor levante la cabeza ––La castaña ojivioleta hablo con amabilidad ––.Puedo sentir su sinceridad… Asia-chan, Xenovia-chan y Koneko-chan, ¿Podrían perdonarlo por favor?

El trio se quedó sin palabras ante la petición de la "autonombrada ángel de Michael", ya que usualmente su personalidad siempre buscaba el lado amable de las personas, debían admitir que últimamente el maestro de literatura y que ahora les daba filosofía era más tolerante con ellas, Xenovia se rascó la cabeza.

––Mmm… admito que no soy muy buena en las relaciones con las demás personas – la peli azul comentó con algo de pena – Supongo que puedo perdonarlo

––Kaneki-sensei – la nekoshou hablo quedamente ––.pastelillos gratis

––No puedo creerlo… ––el pelinegro rio un poco nervioso ––Está bien, solamente no agotes las existencias – Koneko hizo la señal de la victoria

Toda la atención estaba ahora sobre Asia quien aún mostraba cierta aprehensión hacia Kaneki, pero dio un suspiro largo.

––Y-Yo también le perdono Kaneki-sensei ––la rubia asintió levemente – pero prometa nunca comportarse de esa manera ––la petición sorprendió un poco al maestro quien parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

––Prometo no volverlo hacer… al menos no contra ustedes ––Ken sonrió como usualmente lo hacía con Rossweisse y ahora con sus compañeros de corte.

La alfil de Rias sonrió tímidamente, todas ellas se unieron al grupo Sitri para ver en que podían ayudar con la restauración del pequeño café propiedad de Ken, un viejo recuerdo se sobrepuso a la imagen frente a él, por un instante pudo ver a sus viejos amigos cuando usualmente se reunían para abrir "Anteiku", un deje de melancolía adornaba su sonrisa, sin darse cuenta Rossweisse y Sona se acercaron hasta donde estaba parado, cada una de ellas le tomo de una mano e hicieron que se acercará para que empezara a dar las instrucciones.

Gracias a la ayuda extra, se pudo limpiar por completo el lugar Koneko, Tsubasa y Rossweisse se encargaron del trabajo pesado, claro que Ken también hizo gala de la fuerza que daba su condición como Torre, ver a Sona limpiar de manera meticulosa la máquina para moler granos fue sin duda algo digno de admiración, ya que en poco tiempo memorizó el manual para poder desmontar correctamente y armarla sin problema.

Cayó la noche y todos estaban sentados en las mesas, pronto un aroma familiar llenó por completo el establecimiento, para cuando todos voltearon av ver Ken traía consigo una charola con varios cafes, cuando Ken los repartió todos se dispusieron a beber la humeante y creativa taza que había preparado su maestro, el líquido tenía un color sutil café crema, mientras que una especial blanca estaba dibujada sobre el mismo, podría ser que estuviera hecho de chantillí o de otro ingrediente, sin embargo la bebida lucia muy deliciosa.

—Espero les guste —le dijo al grupo mientras repartía las bebidas por toda la mesa —Era la nueva mezcla que se supone iba a salir a principios de enero - un deje de tristeza apareció en sus facciones cosa que todos notaron muy bien - En fin, saldrá a la venta el próximo fin de semana

—Gracias —respondieron todos al mismo tiempo mientras degustaban sus bebidas, rápidamente todos hicieron ovaciones sobre lo delicioso que sabía la nueva mezcla, mientras que Ken sonreía apenado pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos.

* * *

Después de unos minutos todos platicaban alegremente sobre lo productivo que fue ese día al mismo tiempo mientras expresaban su impaciencia y alegría porque habían decidido reabrir él _Le pait café_ , con las recetas originales que los ancianos tenían en existencia, entre tanto Ken aprovechó mientras veía como todos platicaban amenamente, fue así como discretamente se levantó del lugar. Rossweisse había notado como el maestro se había levantado de su lugar mientras salía del establecimiento, entonces decidió seguirlo… Por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba hacerle compañía.

Miró al hombre a su lado, quien mantenía el vaso pegado a sus labios. Parecía estar disfrutando del calor y el aroma dulce del Latte. Sonrío casi sin querer, pensó que su querido Ken se veía adorable de esa manera. Realmente parecía una persona que disfrutaba genuinamente de algo tan simple como una taza de café.

—Ken-chan —La valquiria se había acercado hacia donde se encontraba —¿En qué piensas?

—El ver que he redescubierto muchas cosas desde que fui reencarnado a demonio. —Fueron palabras al azar que lograron captar la atención de la nieta de gondul —Entre de tantas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo, que ni siquiera me había percatado de que siquiera existían - Ken dio otro sorbo a su bebida - El paraíso, el Valhalla… ¿Dime donde crees que se encuentren los señores Ichinose en este momento? ¿Es cierto que hay otra nueva vida después de que mueres?

Rossweisse no dijo nada, solamente sintió que debía tomarle de la mano, quería sentir su piel de nuevo, su calor. Ken podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, en ese momento pensaba que ella era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo tanto natural como sobre natural.

—Bueno en el Valhalla, solamente van los guerreros que han muerto de forma honorable —Hablaba con un poco de pena mientras jugaba con sus dedos —.No sé a ciencia cierta en donde estén ahora, pero de lo que estoy segura es que donde quieran que estén ellos, estarían orgullosos de ver en la clase de persona que eres en este momento.

Las palabras contundentes de Rossweisse hicieron sonreír nuevamente a Ken. Él sabía que siempre ella se preocupaba por su bienestar y eventualmente sabía que él era muy importante para ella, no sabía que le depararían más adelante, pero gracias a sus palabras saco la determinación necesaria para lucha en contra de la adversidad. Suspiró pesadamente, dejando ir las preocupaciones con las que se había presentado a ese lugar. Un vaho blanco salió de su boca. La temperatura estaba bajando cada vez más.

El café se acabó y en la calle, ya casi no se veían personas. Los dos se habían sentado en la banca de afuera donde anteriormente lo usaban los clientes que esperaban su turno cuando el café se encontraba lleno a conversación a pesar de que el frio estaba haciéndose un poco más fuerte se sentían cómodos al lado del otro.

Rossweisse frotó sus manos cuando una corriente de aire frío les golpeo en la cara. Ken se acercó un poco a ella mientras le prestaba su chaqueta

—En estas fechas se supone que no haga frío… pero aun así las noches son frescas—dijo con ese tono de voz suave y tranquilo —No me gustaría que pescaras ningún resfriado. —Rossweisse no dijo nada, pero a cambio de ese gesto se acercó a ken y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, acto que por supuesto lo dejo paralizado, pues no se esperaba que ella hiciera eso. – ¿Los demonios nos podemos resfriar?- eso ultimo lo dijo para si mismo

—Todo saldrá bien Ken-chan —Rossweisse sonreía de manera encantadora mientras posaba su maneo en la mejilla del joven—yo tengo fe en que sí. Vendrán tiempos mejores

—Ojala —Ken se tocaba la mejilla ruborizado y a la vez con media sonrisa, pues era la primera vez que alguien le daba un beso.

Rossweisse lo miraba, miraba absorta la sonrisa de su querido amigo, como si hubiera e3xperimentado algo maravilloso, no lo culpaba, pues era la primera vez que alguien le daba un beso, lo pudo notar muy bien.

— ¿Lo recuerdas Ken-chan —Rossweisse sonreía con ensoñación —¿Recuerdas que me una vez me dijiste que te gustaría saber que se sentía que te dieran un beso? —Ken asintió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de su amiga, aunque sin recordaba bien, ella fue quien había iniciado ese tema —Y bien ¿que se sintió?

La torre de Sona parpadeó un par de veces, recordando uno de las tantas platicas que tenían entre los descansos de sus clases, aquella vez no supo porque tocó el tema del beso, pero que la peli plateada que estaba sentada a su lado actuara de aquella forma le hizo sentirse levemente apenado, pero supo disimularlo perfectamente.

—Se sintió algo húmedo —Ken de nueva cuenta llevo su mano hacia su mejilla mientras respondía algo apenado —. Pero también se sintió muy cálido.

Entonces de repente el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, cuando ambos voltearon notaron como sus compañeros les hablaban animadamente, invitándolos a pasar al establecimiento, mirándose de manera cómplice, ambos entraron de nueva cuenta. Gracias a lo acontecido el día de hoy por primera vez en esta semana, el joven ex investigador por fin se dio el lujo de tener una noche sin pesadillas.

* * *

 _Los frescos vientos de otoño, se llevaron los rastros de muerte que hubo por el enfrentamiento entre ghouls y humanos al olvido, cada uno defendiendo su causa aunque_ _estas_ _fuesen erróneas. En el campo de batalla debían morir algunos cuantos para obtener la victoria,_ _algo natural en cualquier conflicto, no importaba mucho la naturaleza del mismo_ _._

 _De hecho la historia de la humanidad estaba tan marcada por el derramamiento de sangre que acusar a los ghoul de ser unos monstruos era la prueba máxima de la hipocresía. Los humanos se mataban por motivos tan absurdos como ideales del honor y gloria, mientras que los ghouls lo hacía por algo muy simple… saciar su apetito._

 _La naturaleza se movía de la misma forma, una regla inviolable que mantenía el equilibrio de las cosas, para toda criatura existía un depredador que lo consumía, alimentarse era en sí una forma de control de población más noble que los conflictos bélicos._

 _Pero el ser humano era sin duda el Apex Predator del mundo o esa es la creencia popular, que muchos dieron por sentado, no obstante la propia naturaleza preparó al depredador perfecto, uno que era similar pero a la vez tenía las armas suficientes para cazar a su presa, los "ghoul" aparecieron para equilibrar la balanza. Una de ellos se puso en la cúspide del resto de sus congéneres, algunos la consideraron el líder indiscutible de su raza, pero desgraciadamente ella estaba demasiado "torcida" para poder asimilar el puesto de "Rey", simplemente deseaba una cosa y era vengarse de aquellos que le arrebataron lo más preciado… su familia._

 _Los seres humanos son buenos por naturaleza, algunos ghoul lo eran, ya que consideraban la buena convivencia con la especie de mayor numero, optaron por alimentarse de cadáveres no reclamados de las morgues, aquellos que simplemente no tenían familia que les diera sacra sepultura. Pero otros sencillamente dejaban que sus instintos tomaran el control y daban rienda suelta a la cacería, eso llamó la atención de los que sabían de su existencia, para después considerarlos una amenaza contra las "buenas" personas._

 _Uno de ellos era Eto, quien muy pequeña fue separada del seno familiar, sin una verdadera guía que indicara el camino correcto, termino actuando como mejor le pareció, puliendo su lado más oscuro para poder sobrevivir en un mundo donde inclusive el canibalismo era una mal necesario._

 _Fue así como ella se le consideró la reina… o más bien creo el mito de la existencia de un rey de los ghoul. Con el tiempo ese "rumor" tomo tanta fuerza que hizo hasta lo imposible para cuidar de un trono inexistente y de un título que no servía para nada, el camino estaba tomado, pero las consecuencias del mismo le estallaron en la cara, cuando por fin lograron capturarla._

 _Lo irónico fue que la persona que eligió como el "verdadero" soberano de su especie, fue el causante de su aprisionamiento. Pero todo era parte de un plan bien elaborado para poder por fin darles la libertad y terminar con la CCG. Pero el día que todo tenía que haber terminado, supo que el mundo tenía planes mayores y que nada más era alguien del montón._

 _Ella pensaba que caería con los pilares que, muy desde joven deseo destruir, joder más el mundo para hacer un reinicio de fábrica, mas sin embargo ahora se encontraba deambulando entre escombros donde había residido la renegada que Ken había acabado hace algunos meses atrás._

 _Durante ese tiempo se dedicó a investigar quienes fueron los que intervinieran en esa guerra que era suya, con la que hizo temblar al mundo con su locura, con la que muchos años se dio a conocer y se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de las palomas. Eto levanto la mirada, viendo el techo, pensando en el segador que estaría ya muerto en donde fue la pelea, aun moribunda, la híbrida, se arrastró por el piso de kokuria, para comprobar si sus suposiciones fueron las correctas._

 _Un casi perdido aroma le guio, levanto varios escombros de la ya destruida prisión hasta que apenas visiblemente un bulto se dejaba ver._

 _Algo en su interior se retorció, un nuevo dolor que de no ser por la costumbre, quizá la hubiese hecho llorar de frustración más sin embargo, era demasiado orgullosa para quebrantar su orgullo de esa manera. Todo había acabado, todo se había jodido… Kaneki estaba muerto y al parecer no pudo cumplir con sus expectativas, creyendo que había encontrado a la persona correcta para ostentar el tirulo de rey, pero al parecer fue un error más que ella cometió._

" _ **O eso fue lo que pensó"**_

 _Fue cuando vislumbro aquella nobleza de demonios, quienes al parecer la mayoría eran niños, sin embargo lo que ella vio fue algo que desafío toda lógica normal y "su lógica" ver que habían reanimado a Ken fue algo que ella misma podría calificar como bizarro._

 _Mal herida por la pelea en contra de Furuta no tuvo otra opción que huir de ahí como pudo para posteriormente lamerse sus heridas como un perro de la calle._ _Deambuló por un tiempo hasta que vio a_ _unos pobres desgraciados que estaban en una calle solitaria quienes al parecer no se habían percatado de que este estaba en el sitio y lugar equivocados._

 _Tenía dos opciones viables para salir de atolladero en el que estaba metida, el primero era descuartizar a los desafortunados hombres para satisfacer su hambre, pero esa quedaba descartada por el hecho de estar demasiado débil, la segunda era convertirse en la presa para tener la oportunidad de recuperarse… chasqueo la lengua de manera frustrada por lo repulsivo que resultaría todo eso, se vio a si misma por unos momentos, solamente tenía puesto una gabardina que servía para protegerse un poco del frio nocturno, debajo de eso no tenía absolutamente nada._

 _Suspiro y puso manos a la obra, camino de manera tranquila pasando muy cerca del grupo, dado que sus olfatos eran más agudos que el de los humanos, pudo detectar el aroma a alcohol de los mismos, eso por poco le hace tener arcadas, ¿Por qué no podían tener un aroma dulce como Kaneki? Ese recuerdo hizo que su pálida piel adquiriera un rosa pronunciado, paso cerca de ellos hasta que uno la vio de refilo._

— _E-Espera… cariño_ _—_ _el hombre tomo de manera casual el hombre de la pequeña ghoul_ _—_ _¿Q-Que haces a-aquí tan sola?_

 _Los hombres rodearon a Eto evitando que huyera, pero ella simplemente siguió el juego, no dijo nada y dio unos pasos atrás fingiendo miedo, sentirse poderoso era un afrodisiaco efectivo en cualquier hombre de mala reputación, el primero que había hecho contacto con la ghoul posó una de sus manos sobre el discreto pecho de la joven, lo masajeo levemente notando como el pezón se endurecía por la caricia, pero lo que en realidad estaba excitándola fue sin duda el hecho que tenía asegurando su alimento. Con un rápido movimiento todo termino para aquel grupo de asaltantes sexuales._ _Fue como se deleitó con su carne haciendo que las células rc de las infortunadas víctimas, se adhieran a su sistema digestivo para así recuperar a duras penas un 30 por ciento de su salud._

 _sin más que hacer en Tokio se decidió seguir su camino para seguir de cerca al chico que había elegido ella y de alguna forma recordarle para que había sido elegido por ella, recordarle cual era la misión que le había asignado, aunque tuviera que tomar medidas drásticas, mucho más drásticas de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a tomar. Sus zapatillas daban tropezones por la humedad de la tierra y una que otra piedra pero no eran obstáculo, deseaba llegar a una zona que nadie salvo ella conocía. Agarro con fuerza la tela sucia, dándose ánimos, ya que estos últimamente no estaban con ella. Pero en seco paro, no porque las aves que cantaban se detuvieron y volaron anunciando la presencia de alguien. El aroma meramente dulce llegaba a sus fosas nasales, trayendo consigo una enorme desesperación por localizarlo, giraba ese rostro a la derecha, izquierda pero no había nada, salvo ese familiar aroma._

" _ **Era su ken"**_

 _No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando, nada de eso importaba en esos momentos, él estaba ahí, en esa ciudad que quedaba al otro lado de Japón, pero lo más importante es que ahí estaba el, aun había esperanza._

─ _No sabes todo lo que pase para encontrarte mi dulce Ken ─Musito con chillona y divertida. El nerviosismo, la ansiedad, anhelo, pasión y demás emociones trastornadas de ella salían a flote─. Te obligare a que termines lo que empezaste._

 _Su rostro iluminó cuando por fin dio con él, mirándolo con devoción y esperanza; claro que para un ser tan roto como ella era extraño mostrar abiertamente, ni siquiera le importó que estuviese acompañado de alguien más, al final aquel con el que compartía similitudes era lo único que importaba en su mundo._

─ _Bueno, dentro de muy poco comenzaremos con la diversión─. Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona mientras observaba los movimientos que hacia su Ken y esa mujer peli plateada que siempre le acompañaba ─mmm me pregunto, que pasaría si la mato en frente de ti, ¿Te volverías loco? ─Eto se relamía los labios mientras sonreía perversamente ─¡Me muero de ganas por averiguarlo!_

Tras ese encuentro Eto Yoshimura se mantuvo alejada pero lo suficientemente cerca para no ser percibida por el ahora ghoul-demonio, estudiándolo y sobre todo admirándolo como una pieza de fino arte, se regocijó mucho ante el enorme espectáculo que hizo por una venganza, rio como una colegiala quien miraba la esperada cita de su personaje favorito cuando lo encontró con Sona, ahora veía con una sonrisa la felicidad que rodeaba a su querido Kaneki.

Abrió levemente la boca para dar un mordisco a su cena de esa noche, la sangre de la carne crudo escurrió levemente por las comisuras de sus labios, mientras masticaba pausadamente disfrutando del sabor de la presa de aquella noche, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una roída capa con capucha.

Para ser una adivina – aquella que llamaban _"búho de un solo ojos"_ hablo con cierta sorna – Ni siquiera imaginaste que serías la cena de esta noche – Eto sonrió al rostro a medio comer de la infortunada víctima – No te preocupes… yo me encargaré de que su futuro se cumpla.

Con esas palabras, bajo el resplandor de la luna y una sonrisa cargada de locura… Eto Yoshimura hacía su debut en la ciudad de Kuoh o mejor dicho su "bufet personal".

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Hola a todos… bueno este capítulo estaba planeado para salir un par de semanas antes, pero debido a ciertas complicaciones personales no se pudo cumplir con la fecha programada. Bueno a pesar de esto espero que disfruten de esta lectura. Agradezco a Bellzador su apoyo tanto en la escritura como en cuestiones personales, definitivamente tener a un "hermano autor" es gratificante de muchas maneras…**_

" _ **De momentos puedo caer pero en definitiva… continuaré levantándome"**_

* * *

 _ **Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans OST II / 2 - [ 40 The Dignity of Lords ]**_

 _ **¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **No necesitas saberlo**_

 _ **¿Por qué haces esto?**_

 _ **No necesitas saberlo**_

 _ **Lo único que puedo decirte es que eres muy parecido a él… y eso me repugna…**_

 _ **Aunque aun así te comeré…**_

 _ **Oblivion Re: "Gluttony"**_

 _ **El origen de aquellos dos es muy similar… y están a punto de comprobarlo**_


	13. Gluttony

Sona se consideraba a sí misma como el epítome de la serenidad, ya que eso le garantizaba poder sobresalir en cualquier situación que la vida le impusiese de manera arbitraria, su fortaleza mental era tanta que no perdía la compostura aún en situaciones de vida o muerte. Gracias a eso lograba salir ilesa y con victorias contundentes, pero al final de cuentas era tan solo una jovencita próxima a cumplir la mayoría de edad, pronto entraría a la universidad para perseguir una carrera de educadora y finalmente fundar la primera academia para demonios en el inframundo.

Ya que la mayoría de la educación se impartía de manera particular dentro de las casas nobles, al haber experimentado la vida en escuelas humanas le hizo entender que ese método de educación sería muy beneficioso para las futuras generaciones de demonios.

Esa era la madurez con la que se le conocía a Sona Sitri, pero como todos ser racional hay partes que la propia heredera de una de las más prestigiosas casas de los 72 pilares fundadores mantenía en secreto. Y era que también poseía un temperamento explosivo e infantil que salía a la luz cada cierto tiempo o más bien cuando cierta persona le presionaba lo suficiente para que desechara su máscara de serenidad.

Esa era nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor, la siempre excéntrica y alegre de Serafall Leviathan o Levi-tan como su alter ego de la serie de televisión de chicas mágicas más famoso del inframundo; pero en las últimas cuatro horas alguien más entraría en la exclusiva lista que sacaba a relucir la personalidad "normal" de Sona.

Ken Kaneki, aquel híbrido humano-ghoul que se convirtió en su segunda y más poderosa Torre del equipo; por quien empezaba tener sentimiento "especiales" tras conocerlo más a fondo en su vida. Ese joven que en un principio fue altanero, problemático y rebelde; dio paso a alguien amable, respetuoso y que valoraba profundamente a sus compañeros de corte; pero fue un solo comentario que hizo lo que desencadenó una espiral de eventos que terminaron con la pobre demonio noble en un estado cercano a lo patético y sumando el nombre de Ken a la lista exclusiva en la que solo estaba su hermana mayor.

― _Voy a ser sincero" – la torre comentaba con los brazos cruzados – Tu equipo es un asco._

No hubo una pizca de tacto ante ese doloroso comentario, todos los miembros de su equipo sintieron renacer el rencor hacia el joven ghoul-demonio, pero notaron que esas palabras no tenían malas intenciones, cuando dejo venir la explicación tras esa conclusión.

― _Sin embargo, hay una razón del porque tu equipo da asco_ _―El rostro de Ken parecía de lo más normal a pesar de las miradas de odio que le mandaban sus compañeros de corte._

Debía de darle el mérito a Ken cuando entro en su modo de "educador", conforme a la extensa explicación que él había dado del porque su equipo apestaba. Durante este tiempo que llevaba como sirviente de Sona se convirtió en un verdadero ejemplo de maestro gracias a constante práctica en la academia de Kouh y al entusiasmo que ponía cuando impartía sus clases, tanto así que renovó su contrato con la academia de manera indefinida debido a lo increíbles que eran sus cátedras de filosofía e interesantes que eran las clases de literatura. Impulsar a los jóvenes a la lectura fue algo remarcable en su corta carrera, incluso lo más vagos como el trío pervertido habían comenzado a leer libros de manera casual.

El propio Ken estaba sorprendido por ello, pero al notar los libros que estaban leyendo, se dio de golpes contra la pared; al menos el Sekiryuutei leía algo medianamente aceptable, pero "La canción de fuego y hielo" también contenía escenas un tanto eróticas.

Saco a relucir la mayor fortaleza del equipo de Sona, su trabajo en equipo; eso lleno de orgullo a la jovencita pero también indico que era su mayor debilidad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto, escogió con esmero a cada uno de sus súbditos tomando en cuenta de que debían de cubrir las carencias de los demás, "una maquina bien afinada" fue el término que uso el pelinegro para englobar todo en una sola frase.

Fue entonces que los comparo con el grupo de su amiga de la infancia y allí las cosas se volvieron difíciles de tolerar. Porque admitir que Rias había reclutado seres que trabajaban perfectamente en solitario como en equipo fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo, claro que el maestro de literatura y filosofía entraba en esa categoría, pero solamente él era su comodín.

La idea de corregir eso fue un oasis en el desierto, emplear los últimos días de la Golden week para afinar errores fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, también agregar a un nuevo miembro al equipo, alguien que también serviría como agente independiente.

Lo malo que su nueva adquisición era tan impredecible como efectiva… Bennia era un híbrido como Ken Kaneki, en este caso mitad shinigami mitad humano, el cómo Sona dio con ella, reclutó y presento en un corto lapso de tiempo fue sorpresivo incluso para el "Shinigami Negro". Parlanchina, juguetona y otros adjetivos más describirían perfectamente a la nueva caballero de Sona, exactamente el opuesto polar del propio ghoul-demonio; pero que no impidió que hicieran buena química.

Ahora ese par eran la peor pesadilla para Sona y su tan bien equilibrado equipo. En medio de un bosque de Kyoto, el más alejado de toda presencia humana, corriendo a través del lodo, follaje y demás cosas que atentan contra la pulcritud de la ropa, se encontraba la heredera de la familia Sitri, la que se convertiría en su líder incuestionable, mientras que lágrimas de frustración recorrían sus mejillas.

― ¡KEN KANEKI EN VERDAD ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ―Grito a todo pulmón la joven demonio noble ― ¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE VOY A CORTAR LA BOLAS!

El propio Kaneki parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido por el increíble y florido vocabulario que hizo gala la jovencita, mientras que Bennia dio una pequeña risotada.

― ¡Bwa, ha, ha, ha! ―La peli azul de trenza volaba muy de cerca de Ken ― ¡Nuestra princesa habla como conductor de autobús! ¡Ken-chii de verdad la hiciste rabiar esta vez!

―A pesar de que atenta en contra de mi hombría – el ghoul-demonio sonrío escuetamente ante el comentario de la pequeña shinigami – Oírla insultarme de esa manera es gratificante… bien Bennia-chan me parece que es hora de continuar con la persecución.

― ¡Nii, shi, shi, shi! – la jovencita asintió mientras que su calavera familiar castañeteo sus dientes ― Ok, ¡Sigamos torturándolos un poco más!

No se supo cuánto tiempo paso desde que había iniciado esa persecución como si fuera un campo de entrenamiento militar, en donde debían pasar por todo tipo de terrenos que la madre naturaleza les tenía para ellos, desde los más frondosos y escarpados hasta llegar a un pantano donde el fango y otras sustancias viscosas y desagradables se impregnaron en el pulcro uniforme de los miembros femeninos. Ken había puesto un cronometro en donde ellos debían aventurarse en la selva, o en este caso en el bosque donde debían evitar a toda costa que Ken y Bennia los encontraran, la frase "sudaran como cerdos" al fin la sentían en carne propia, pues llevaban corriendo a altas horas de la mañana y a estas alturas ya estaba atardeciendo.

―Como cerdos ―Dijo Saji Jadeando siendo el ultimo que venía junto a Ruruko al lugar que Ken había acordado, ambos por supuesto estaban empapados de sudor.

—Esta… vez… si… se… paso… de… listo —Ruruko pensó que le daría un infarto. La pobre corrió a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar a Genshirou. Ahora luchaba por respirar aunque fuese un poco, apoyada sobre sus rodillas entre furiosas bocanadas.

―Bien, Para ser el primer día no está nada mal ―Ken salía de los arbustos junto a una sonriente Bennia ―.Bueno creo que fue suficiente calentamiento, ahora empezaremos con el entrenamiento de verdad.

El rostro de Tsubaki quedó más pálido que un papel. Meguri y Reya casi se desmayan y los miembros restantes observan a su sensei con ojos desorbitados.

—C-calentamiento —Dijo Meguri con el rostro completamente azul, mientras reía de una manera extraña —ha…ha…ha… Eso solo fue el… c-calentamiento.

― ¡Pero que carajos! ―Sona meneó la cabeza, pretendiendo sacudir el desagradable asombro que le generó enterarse de la noticia ― ¿Intentas matarnos a todos o qué?

―Es cierto ya estamos muy agotados ―Le secundaba Saji en nombre de las chicas que no podían hablar debido al cansancio ―. TENNOS COMPASION.

―BUAJAJAJAJA ―La grim reaper reía a todo pulmón ―. Las expresiones de todos son dignas de una telenovela de bajo presupuesto.

―En serio y yo pensaba que me estaba pasando de buena gente con ustedes ―Ken movía la mano desinteresadamente ―. Además, si no mal recuerdo, Sona-san dijiste que también querías entrenar, ¿o acaso piensas echarte para atrás?

Tan descarado como siempre. Si las miradas mataran, Kaneki estaría tres metros bajo tierra, porque Sona estaba que lo vaporizaba con la vista. Sin importarle las miradas que le mandaban se quitó su saco para ponerla en una de las ramas más cercanas. La demonio noble se limitó a soltar un bufido al igual que todas las chicas.

—Bien basta de cacareos, lo primordial será hacer sus cuerpos más resistentes —La mirada de Ken cambio árbitramente —Para lograrlo es necesario pasar por este riguroso entrenamiento. Por ello explotaremos al máximo sus capacidades físicas ¿quedo claro?

Tsubaki, algo apocada, se limitó a asentir en silencio. Brillantes y perladas gotas de sudor empapaban su frente, Sona nuevamente quería llorar de frustración ¡Se supone que ella era la ama de todos! ¡Hasta de Ken! ¡Ella era la que mandaba y era el pilar de su corte! ¡No podía permitir semejante humillación por la cual Ken les estaba haciendo pasar! los chicos la observaron estupefactos. Se miraban entre sí con los ojos bien abiertos por no saber la reacción de Sona, por la autoritaria conducta que Ken mostraba en estos momentos.

—Bien empezaremos con ejercicios básicos comenzaran con 80 abdominales —Suspirando con algo de apatía dirigió su mirada a saji —. Tu harás 200.

— ¡¿2000 ABDOMINALES?! —El portador de los fragmentos de vritria quedó boquiabierto, más aún al ser testigo de la forma en que de una tambaleante pero decidida Momo hacia lo que su sensei les indico al igual que Ruruko y las demás—. ¿POR QUÉ A ELLAS LES PEDISTE QUE HICIERAN 800 Y A MÍ 2000? — ¿Quieres saber por qué? —Ken se acercó peligrosamente intimidando mucho Saji, mostrando nuevamente una actitud impredecible le hace un " _mado punch_ " obviamente los ojos del portador de los fragmentos de vritria querían salírsele de las cuencas y en menos de un segundo comenzó a rodar por el piso mientras gritaba como una niña.

Todas veían con pena al pobre chico que aún no paraba de dar vueltas en el suelo, manchando más su uniforme, por cierto, mientras Ken miraba impasible, claramente haciendo un honor a su maestra de la CCG.

—Tan solo fue un pequeño golpe en la base del estómago y mira cómo te retuerces —Ken miraba impasible el lamentable espectáculo de su compañero — ¿Y bien esto respondió tu pregunta o necesitas otra demostración? — ¡No es necesario! ya, m-me q-quedo c-claro —Contesto Saji todavía en el suelo, con sus manos sosteniendo su abdomen . —jijijiji Esto debería subirlo a YouTube —La desgraciada peli azul filmaba con su celular al pobre de Saji quien continuaba dando vueltas sin control —.Eres muy malo Ken-chii.

Sus compañeros eran sorprendentes. La mejor de todas era Tsubasa en cuanto a capacidades físicas, dada a su condición como torre de eso no cabía duda, quien después le seguía Tsubaki, pero todos se estaban esforzando lo más que podían y eso valía mucho. Todos eran sagaces en diversos aspectos y a su modo, inclusive la orgullosa demonio noble ponía de su parte.

—Lo están haciendo bien. —Todos notaron que el orgullo se sintió en sus palabras —. Continúen así, les aseguro que sus esfuerzos darán frutos. —Hai. —Sólo se permitió una sonrisa cuando les dio la espalda. —Vamos Genshirou-kun dame más esfuerzo… Ruruko-chan está a punto de terminar.

Frunció los labios al ver con gracia como el portador de los fragmentos de vritria se impresionaba por sus palabras, y aceleraba sus movimientos para evitar que Ruruko le pillara, aunque tuviera que hacer mas abdominales que ella.

* * *

El sol brillaba por lo alto, el cielo era perfectamente azul y el vasto mar se extendía hasta donde la mirada alcanzaba a llegar, pero curiosamente la atención de Issei estaba puesta en otro atractivo que ofrecía el lugar donde pasarían los últimos días de la Golden Week, los esculturalmente atractivos cuerpos de Rias Gremory y compañía; la pelirroja demonio noble decidió que lo mejor para ellos era descansar del ajetreado día a día que daba sus múltiples ocupaciones, un pretexto poco creíble ya que sus labores habían descendido bastante gracias a la eficiencia del grupo de Sona.

Pero eso no evitaría el hecho de que debían hacer fanservice descarado para los lectores de esta historia; los ojos del castaño se deleitaban en ver como las chicas jugaban con el agua de la playa, la heredera de los Gremory había optado por un bikini de dos piezas de color blanco, el cual acentuaba la piel de mármol que era poseedora, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era le enorme par de atributos que se bamboleaban en un vaivén como si se observara un balón rebotar una y otra vez con el esfuerzo físico que hacía.

―Gue, he, he, he ―El portador del Boosted Gear rio de manera extraña – Rias-buchou se ve genial en ese bikini blanco, pero Akeno-san tampoco se ve mal con ese de color negro.

Como un reflejo opuesto de la princesa de la ruina carmesí, la reina del equipo usaba un bikini negro que contrastaba con su piel pero que hacía juego con su cabello, destilando seducción a cada segundo que el pervertido peón posaba su mirada en ella y por supuesto hacia que babeara como el pervertido que se supone que es.

― ¡No olvidemos a Xenovia-san e Irina-chan! – El castaño reía de manera más estúpida – ¡Ese bañador deportivo y ese coqueto de una pieza rosa! – Ambas amigas jugaban con una pelota mientras eran observadas por el Sekiryuutei, que por cierto a estas alturas, su grado de perversión había alcanzado niveles completamente nuevos que el vapor salía de sus fosas nasales ― ¡PERO ASIA DEFINITIVAMENTE SE LLEVA LAS PALMAS!

La portadora del Twilight Healing iba acompañada de Ravel y Koneko; la mayor del trio traía un bikini verde esmeralda con holanes blancos que hacía el efecto de volumen en su cuerpo, Ravel por su portaba bikini de color naranja, pero sobre ella tenía un jersey blanco ocultando muy bien su sobresaliente cuerpo, la pequeña albina usaba el traje de baño de la escuela, pero increíblemente no se le veía mal.

En definitiva, cumplía con los estándares de un pervertido lolicon, pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se posaron en la única adulta responsable del grupo, Rossweisse no tenía puesto ningún traje de baño, solamente un vestido veraniego de color blanco y un sombrero a juego; aunque no se le veía mal. Las esperanzas de Issei estaban puestas en verla con el erotismo "legal" que la playa permitía.

Pero el aire de madurez que rodeaba a la valquiria calmó los ánimos del joven peón de la heredera de los Gremory.

― ¿Qué ocurre Ise? – sorpresivamente Rias estaba a un lado del castaño

―Buchou… ¿no crees que Rossweisse se ve diferente? – Issei se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a la peli plateada

―No lo sé – la joven presidenta del club de ocultismo contestó honestamente ―. Yo la veo igual que siempre… aunque he visto que se maquilla un poco más.

― ¿Enserio? ― Issei estaba sorprendido de escuchar las palabras de su ama.

La observación de Rias era acertada, Rossweisse desde siempre era alguien quien gustaba de ahorrar dinero, no era que le faltase, sino que gastaba lo justo; pero desde que pasaba tiempo con Ken (no faltaba mucho para que se mudara con él) tenía dinero de sobra para gastar en ella misma, un labial nuevo, un perfume un poco más costoso, detalles sutiles que pasaban desapercibidos a los ojos descuidados pero perceptibles para alguien tan observador como Issei.

Con cierto celo, Rias suspiro al ver que su querido y amado castaño prestaba más atención en la única del grupo que no estaba interesada en él, negó con la cabeza para después tomarle del brazo y llevárselo a jugar con las demás.

Todo eso pasó ante la mirada de Kiba quien suspiro cansadamente ante el despiste de su amigo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a su compañera Torre, la atención de la valquiria estaba puesta en un libro bastante viejo, pero indudablemente interesante.

―Ross-san – el rubio dueño de sword birth llamó la atención de la maestra ― ¿El libro que lee es interesante?

Los ojos azul zafiro de Rossweisse parpadearon un par de veces antes de responder.

―Es Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare – contestó tranquilamente la ex asistente de Odín mientras cerraba su libro ―. Solamente que es una primera edición

Kiba sonrió con pena al notar lo costoso que era el libro, pero lo que más llamó su atención era que Rossweisse gastara tanto en algo tan valioso.

―Era parte de las pertenencias de los Ichinose – el semblante melancólico apareció en el rostro de la valquiria – Ken-chan me lo presto sin dudarlo ni un momento

―Sea han vuelto muy cercana a Kaneki-sensei – el joven caballero se sentó aún lado de su compañera ― ¿Acaso ya están saliendo?

―Como me gustaría… ―La joven suspiró cansadamente pero después un furioso sonrojo invadió su rostro ―ETTO… ¡NO ES LO CREES! ¡EL Y YO…! ¡BUENO…! ¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE! ¡¿PODRIAS OLVIDAR LO QUE DIJE POR FAVOR?!

Kiba miraba con pena como su compañera de corte y maestra movía líos brazos de manera desesperada tratando de negar por todos los medios lo que había insinuado.

―hay no… ―Un aura depresiva aparecía a su alrededor al verse descubierta.

―Descuide Ross-san, en lo personal a mí no me parece mal tipo – comentó Kiba de manera sincera, haciendo que la peli plateada se recuperara de su leve depresión – Puede que hayamos tenido tropiezos en un principio…. Pero indudablemente no me parece mala persona.

Una escueta apareció en los labios de Rossweisse quien escuchó con atención las impresiones de su compañero caballero para con su amigo, esperaba que la enemistad ente Ken e Issei terminase de una vez para no sentir tanta presión sobre sus hombros.

―Etto… Kiba-san ―Comento la Torre de Rias con cierta curiosidad ― ¿Crees que Issei-kun y Ken-chan puedan llevarse bien?

―Con el tiempo tal vez Issei-kun aprenda a sobrellevarlo ―con una sonrisa Kiba dio su respuesta ―. Lo hizo con Vali y eso que son rivales a muerte, entonces, también lo hará con Kaneki-sensei.

―Tienes razón ―una melodiosa risa salió de la maestra ―. Tengo un poco de hambre ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer algo?

Asintiendo tranquilamente, ambos demonios se levantaron de la arena de la playa para buscar algo que comer, tan sólo diez minutos los separaban de la parte pública de la misma, tiempo suficiente para ir y volver con rapidez.

Pronto el silencio dio paso a los bullicios, aquella playa de Hokkaido estaba muy concurrida en esas fechas, las personas iban y venían; muy diferente al lugar donde estaban todos los miembros del club de ocultismo. Un puesto local llamó la atención de la pareja de demonios, no era que vendieran nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente fideos fritos, pero el aroma que expedía la comida era bastante atrayente.

Con ánimo los dos compañeros hicieron fila para comprar su respectivo pedido, sin notar que una persona prestaba atención a ellos dos.

―Vaya, jamás pensé que encontraría nuevamente ese delicioso aroma ―Comentó con melodiosa voz mientras daba vuelta a la pagina del libro que tenía entre sus manos – Fu, fu, fu, fu… me trae tanta nostalgia.

Cuando ambos llegaron al establecimiento pudieron notar tres cosas, el delicioso aroma proveniente de la comida que estaban elaborando los cocineros de aquel lugar, la enorme (por no decir colosal) fila de gente que yacía esperando a que les atendieran, pero por la misma cantidad de gente que había en la playa hacia que la cosa para los empleados fuera titánica. Ambos demonios escucharon a un bebe el llanto de un bebe mientras más gente venía a formarse para pedir sus respectivos alimentos, y un niño que le preguntaba a su madre por enésima vez por qué demoraban tanto en avanzar. Ah y por último y menos importante era el nuevo video musical famoso que había salido en este mes y que estaba reproduciéndose en la televisión de plasma que estaba arriba del techo del establecimiento.

―Ross-san, creo que nos vamos a tardar un poco ―Kiba comentaba con cierta gracia mientras señalaba a un grupo de mujeres discutiendo al parecer una de se había colado y eso había generado el conflicto ― ¿Quieres esperar un poco más?

―Bueno no tenemos nada que perder Rossweisse comentaba con calma ―Además los precios son accesibles y por lo visto la comida es deliciosa.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca del portador de sword birth, pues había recordado que el mayor de sus hobbies de su compañera maestra era ahorrar en extremo, aunque significara comprar cosas de pésima calidad. Y ahí fue que comprendió por qué no había querido irse, al parecer en los demás establecimientos la comida era muy cara. Cuando los trabajadores del restaurante calmaron a las iracundas mujeres, tanto alumno y maestra vieron que la fila de pronto sorpresivamente comenzaba a avanzar un poco más rápido. El video musical había finalizado, dando por terminado el programa de medio día de los fines de semana, para después sintonizar el canal de noticias matutinas.

―Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes nuestros televidentes ―El presentador hizo acto de presencia tras un leve resumen de los hechos importantes que habían ocurrido el día de ayer y hoy ―. Bueno pasando a las noticias existe amenaza de un gran tifón en todo el sur del país, se recomienda a toda la gente que vive en playas y montañas retirarse inmediatamente de ahí ―Decía mientras tomaba en el monitor aparecía una representación de la ruta de aquel fenómeno natural.

Ambos miraban la nota periodística de manera desinteresada, bueno nada mas era Kiba, pues Rossweisse lo encontraba de cierta manera era una forma de matar el tiempo en lo que la mesera les lleva sus alimentos.

― ¿Un Tifón? –La antigua asistente de Odín se mostraba levemente sorprendida ―. Esperemos que no pase nada malo.

―En eso tienes razón Ross-san ―Kiba asentía a la afirmación de Rossweisse ―Sería una pena que toda esa gente se quede sin hogar.

Durante los 20 minutos que duraba la transmisión informaba de cualquier hecho mundano o casi irrelevante, tales como robos o choques, debates políticos, diferencia de opiniones algo muy común que se suscitaba en cualquier parte de un país y era el pan de cada día de la sociedad. Rossweisse se levantó de la mesa donde ambos estaban sentados ya que necesitaba ir al baño, mientras mi9entras que la nota televisiva mostraba un debate entre dos políticos acerca de aprobar o no una nueva reforma que estaban proponiendo, cuando la maestra desapareció y la mesera les trajo sus alimentos, la sección de noticias había cambiado de nota.

Rossweisse salía del baño mientras se acomodaba el cabello con sus siempre afables listones de color rosa, cuando se aproximó al lugar donde estaba sentado su compañero de corte este tenía una cara de preocupación, cabe destacar que el canal de noticias había hecho un corte comercial.

―Kiba-san ¿qué ocurre? ―A juzgar por el rostro de preocupación de su compañero supo que algo andaba mal.

―Creo que esto le va a interesar mucho Ross-san ―Kiba había señalado la televisión, que convenientemente en dicho canal de noticias regresaba de su corte comercial y de una vez por todas averiguar qué era lo que en ese canal de noticias había mostrado para que preocupara de esa manera al caballero de Rias Gremory.

―Regresamos de este corte comercial para traerles esta nota especial― Ambos miraron atentamente al televisor, para preocupación de Rossweisse la cámara enfocaba al director en Jefe del CCG Tsuneyoshi Washu.

―Tuneyoshi Washuu-san, buenas tardes - Saludo el presentador de noticias a lo cual el director en jefe devuelve con la misma cortesía.

Después de eso el presentador le dio la palabra para que el director en jefe pudiera hablar y transmitir ese mensaje a todos los habitantes de todo Japón.

―Han pasado más de 8 meses desde que se produjo el asalto al kokuria a finales de octubre para ser más precisos ―Dijo el director ―. Podemos ver que la supremacía Ghoul ha intentado esparcirse a otros horizontes. Bajo este ataque tan infame y cobarde, muchas vidas se han perdido en el proceso. Con esto podemos asegurar que ha habido demasiados intentos de violar nuestra soberanía nacional y han intentado sembrar el terror en las calles. Las víctimas fueron muchas incluidos al vice alcalde de la presión y a una incontable cantidad de investigadores. La comisión de contramedida Ghoul está doblando sus esfuerzos para lidiar y salir adelante ante estas valiosas perdidas ―Dijo el director en jefe expresando sus condolencias, más que nada por puro protocolo y casi nula empatía―. Sin embargo, estamos muy preocupados y alarmados de que durante ese tiempo no se haya registrado actividad ghoul en cualquiera de los 24 distritos de Tokio. Por lo cual nos lleva a creer que los ghouls de los 24 distritos fueron a otros lugares a Japón, precisamente aquellos que escaparon de ahí.

― ¿Qué le lleva a pensar en eso director en jefe? ―Le pregunto el presentador de noticias, lo cual hace que la angustia tanto de Kiba como de Rossweisse escalara dos peldaños más.

―Obviamente este ataque no fue perpetrado solo por Ghouls, como bien sabe todo fue obra y autoría del criminal Haise Sasaki quien había trabajado en esta institución anteriormente, desconocemos que fue lo que haya pasado por la mente de ese terrorista ―El director carraspeaba un poco ―.Si, terrorista y traidor no hay otro termino con el que pueda describir a este emblemático personaje.

―Esto no es justo –dijo Rossweisse apretando fuertemente los puños ― ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso de Ken-chan?!

Kiba le hizo saber a su compañera por medio de señales y ademanes que guardara silencio. Lo menos que quería en estos momentos era llamar la atención.

―Después de que los confinados de la parte media superior escaparan, se llevaron varios altercados en distintas prisiones Ghoul que estaban distribuidas en toda la ciudad, hoy en día me cuesta creerlo, pero las pruebas son contundentes y precisas, todo indica que el segundo asalto fue perpetrado por presuntos civiles que portaban el uniforme de la academia de Kuoh ―El director en jefe se permitió tomarse un vaso de agua ―. Casi podemos asegurar que el conocido terrorista Haise Sasaki tenía nexos con la familia Satou, aún es muy complicado el no postergar la posibilidad de que estudiantes menores de edad hayan participado en el atentado El director carraspeo un poco ―.Por lo cual, después de una larga deliberación he decidido tomar medidas drásticas. Por este medio les informo a los ciudadanos de Kuoh extenderemos nuestras fuerzas para localizar y exterminar a los responsables de dicho atentado, precediendo conforme a derecho en la interpretación referente al artículo 27 ° de la ley de contramedidas ghoul. Pues creemos que existe una alta probabilidad de que el conocido terrorista Haise Sasaki y sus colaboradores estén ocultos en dicha ciudad.

─ ¿Vi-vigilaran la ciudad de K-kuoh? ―Preguntó Rossweisse al borde del llanto. Y Kiba frunció el ceño, esto no era nada bueno.

Ambos demonios notaron como el alboroto se formaba a su alrededor e ininteligibles cuchicheos se apoderaron de en todo el establecimiento. Tal proposición jamás había tenido lugar en la historia de Kouh, más que nada porque ahora muchos temian por sus vidas y no era menos, un terrorista estaba escondido en esta ciudad. Por todos los cielos A Rossweisse le iba a dar un ataque de rabia, al ver las reacciones de la gente, estuvo a punto de explotar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, sin embargo podía llamársele cuestión del destino o simplemente pura suerte pues Kiba estaba con ella, evitando así, que cometiera una acción por demás imprudente

―Es imperativo mencionar que estamos ante una situación delicada, ahora que los Ghouls traspasaron las fronteras de V14, se nos hace más difícil conocer la ubicación de tales creaturas, el saber qué es lo que tienen preparado para el siguiente golpe que puedan dar nos tiene muy alarmados ─Unas graficas aparecieron en la pantalla del monitor representando el país entero de Japón a lo cual el intrigado le presentador de noticias le cuestiona al director de que trataban dichas gráficas, a lo cual el director accede a explicar el plan de contingencia que tenía preparado ― Creemos que por dichas locaciones en el mapa son las zonas donde los ghouls que escaparon de las prisiones decidieron esconderse ahí ―.Explico el director mostrando cuan preocupado estaba por el asunto o al menos era la fachada que mostraba en público, ocultado sus verdaderas y oscuras intenciones─. Para eso he mandado a los escuadrones más capacitados de nuestras filas para realizar dicha tarea, pero para encontrar a alguien tan buscado también requerimos la cooperación de la gente.

¿Acaso podría ponerse la situación peor? Al instante se arrepintió de hacerse esa pregunta pues el director mostro la foto de su querido Ken en la pantalla de televisión, solo que esta tenía el cabello blanco con raíces negras y el peinado era por demás diferente, pero si se tenía un buen ojo podría notar que el parecido entre la foto y la apariencia actual de ken era bastante.

―Estamos dispuestos a ofrecer una recompensa 20 millones de dólares a quien nos proporcione información útil, veraz y oportuna que auxilie eficientemente a la localización y captura de Haise sasaki —Todos en el establecimiento quedaron mudos. Rossweisse quería llorar y Kiba trago en seco ¡¿20 millones de dólares?! ¡Era una locura! ¿Cómo se lo debía decir a Rias? ¿y más importante como se lo iba a decir a Sona?, nunca pensaron que la cabeza de ken valiera tanto, más considerando que la recompensa que ofrece el director es con diferente divisa haciendo que la situación fuese de lo más alarmante —.Por lo cual les pido a todos los ciudadanos que si tienen información útil sobre ese criminal no duden en hablar a nuestros teléfonos, su denuncia será anónima…

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Ken miró al grupo de jóvenes que deberían de rebosar de energía completamente abatidos en el suelo, dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se rascó un poco la barbilla.

No se supone que terminaran así el primer día – comentó un poco preocupado el maestro de literatura – Bueno, Bennia-chan creo que deberemos de preparar la cena entre los dos.

De acuerdo, Ken-chii- la pequeña shinigami tomó una última fotografía con su celular - ¿Qué hay en el menú?

Mmm… pensaba en una carne asada– la atención de todos los jóvenes se posó en Ken – Pero debido a su estado actual, pienso mejor en un estofado

Bueno, esperemos que para mañana se pueda hacer – Bennia sonrió maliciosamente – ¿Nos vamos yendo a la cabaña?

Si llamas cabaña a esa enorme mansión – el ghoul-demonio frunció el entre cejo –. no estamos en la misma sintonía

La jovencita sacó la lengua de forma juguetona, aquellos terrenos en la montaña eran propiedad de la familia Sitri; con el debido permiso de la Facción regente de Kyoto, se encamino hacia dos de sus compañeras de corte y las cargó como vil costal, Ken hizo lo mismo ayudado por su kagunes, aquellos apéndices extra fueron de bastante ayuda, Saji fue el único que se negó a ser cargado, ya que como hombre debía poder ponerse de pie. Y realmente quería dejar una buena impresión hacia el resto.

Ken solo se limitó a sonreír ante la terquedad del castaño claro, pero comprendió las motivaciones del mismo, una vez que arribaron al lugar que ocupaban como sitio para el descanso, los ojos del pelinegro rodaron denotando el disgusto que sentía al ver a la persona que los esperaba tranquilamente en las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal.

Bueno no era que la odiase, Serafall tenía muchos puntos buenos dentro de su extraña personalidad… sólo que su excentricidad las opacaba demasiado bien. Pero vestida apropiadamente con un traje de campista, su cabello abandonando sus eternas coletas para dar paso a una cola de caballo, le daba otro aire a la Maou Leviathan.

— ¿Sona-san? —El maestro de literatura se tomó el puente de la nariz —¿De casualidad le dijiste a Serafall-sama donde íbamos a estar? —Mmm… me aseguré de no revelar nuestra ubicación —La jovencita se acomodó sus anteojos de manera nerviosa —.Ken, ya sabes cómo es ella, de alguna forma se entera de todo.

Tanto ama como sirviente suspiraron de manera derrotada, ante la imagen de la Maou quien sonriente les saludaba su arribo a la casa donde pasarían los próximos dos días.

— ¡Ken-chan, So-tan… Chicos! —La Maou agitaba su mano —¡Bienvenidos!

—Espero que no nos cause problemas – comentó el ghoul-demonio con preocupación ―.Más bien, espero que no me cause problemas.

— ¿Porque lo dice Kaneki-sensei? – la curiosidad se vislumbró en los ojos de Tsubaki

—Leí su lista de fantasías por cumplir – el rostro de Ken se ensombreció un poco –La fantasía 324 de su lista es… "Tener una noche de pasión con Ken-chan en las montañas"

—¡Ah, ja, ja, ja! ¿En s-serio?– el nerviosismo se evidenció en Sona ―.Que raro… ¿Verdad?

La joven heredera de los Sitri fue bajada al suelo al igual que el resto de las chicas que cargaba Ken con sus kagunes, caminaron de manera torpe debido a que sus cuerpos aún resentían el esfuerzo de haber sometido sus músculos a un nuevo nivel de esfuerzo, sin embargo, Sona se movía de esa manera no por el dolor, sino porque la idea de ir a las montañas la sacó de la lista de su hermana.

 _Serafall estaba tranquila sentada en la sala de la casa de Sona, había tenido un día agitado en su oficina del inframundo, ser la encargada de las relaciones amistosas con las demás mitologías era en extremo agotador, pero era la parte que debía de cumplir debido a que era la única con la afabilidad de caer bien a los demás._

— _Mou! – Exclamó con cierto fastidio la portadora del título de Leviathan – ¡Sirz-chan y Ad-chan son malos conmigo!_

 _La mirada de la presidenta del consejo se posó en su hermana, ya que era raro que se expresara de esa manera, caminó lentamente hasta la cocina para tomar algo de beber, ella misma se encontraba un poco atareada por los deberes dentro del consejo, pero por suerte, ya había terminado con ello._

— _Nee-sama, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Sona se sentó muy cerca de donde estaba Serafall_

— _Es que ellos dos se van a tomar unos días y me dejaron todo a mí – la chica mágica por hobby hizo un puchero - ¡YO NO ME HE TOMADO UN DESCANSO EN MESES!_

— _Es porque te la pasas jugando cuando quieres – la heredera de los Sitri habló sin ninguna piedad – Debes de reconocer que haces lo que quieres_

— _¡Buuah! ¡So-tan me regaño! – los ojos amatista de Serafall se pusieron acuosos - ¡So-tan no me regañes!_

— _No te estoy regañando – una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Sona – Pero solo te digo la verdad_

— _¡AUN ASÍ QUIERO VACACIONES! – la maou hizo un berrinche como niña pequeña – ¡Sera-chan quiere jugar con So-tan y Ken-chan!_

 _Dando un suspiro la joven demonio noble se levantó de la sala para cambiarse el uniforme en su habitación, bajo lentamente las escaleras para notar que su hermana prestaba atención a la televisión, no veía los programas del inframundo, sino la programación normal del mundo humano, era un programa sobre la naturaleza; uno que hablaba sobre las montañas y su fauna endémica, Serafall encontró interesante las diferentes tomas que el camarógrafo hizo para representar la belleza de aquellos escenarios, era tan hermosos que se quedó prendada de los mismos._

— _Oye, So-tan_ — _La emoción se percibía en la voz de la hermana mayor de Sona- ¿No crees que sería maravilloso estar en un lugar de esos?_

 _La propia heredera de los Sitri se quedó en silencio contemplando aquel lugar fascinante, como tal ella no había salido mucho fuera de los límites de la ciudad, tal vez para cumplir pedidos o misiones; pero nunca para satisfacer la necesidad de distraerse o relajarse, sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentada a un lado de su hermana disfrutando de la información que brindaba el programa, pronto la programación cambio a una película romántica, capricho del destino o simple casualidad, la ambientación del metraje se desarrollaba en una montaña cimentando el deseo de en Serafall de ir a un lugar de esos para tomar un merecido descanso._

 _Pero quizás la gota que derramó el vaso, fue una escena en particular, que quedó grabada en las mentes de ambas hermanas._

 _El actor tenía rasgos similares a los de Ken Kaneki, de cabello oscuro y lentes; una sonrisa amable que hizo que se les sobresaltará el corazón, frente a él estaba su co-protagonista, una actriz hermosa, pero las dos demonios dejaron volar su imaginación; podrían ser criaturas de gran poder, imitadores de la forma humana, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo en que olvidaron su verdadera naturaleza que difícilmente serían reconocidas como demonios._

 _Ambas eran mujeres con corazones que eran cautivados por el romanticismo y ellas sentían algo especial por una persona en particular._

 _Pronto eran ellas las que compartían un lugar frente a la chimenea junto a Ken Kaneki, sosteniendo una copa de vino en una mano, mientras miraban embelesadas a los ónices que tenía por ojos, las cuales tenían un brillo particular gracias a las llamas que danzaban dentro de la habitación, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta el joven demonio-ghoul, todo para fundirse en un beso en medio de aquella cabaña._

 _Sin darse cuenta ambas se habían tomado de las manos llevadas por la emoción de sus fantasías y una sonrisa tonta adornaba sus rostros. Sin darse cuenta ambas hermanas eran bastante parecidas, pero ninguna de ellas se daba cuenta o al menos Sona lo negaba dentro de su mente._

— _Nee-sama – Sona hablo con seriedad que se perdía por el sonrojo de sus mejillas_ ―. _Hagámoslo_

— _¿Eh? So-tan – una sonrisa pícara apareció en Serafall – Por fin te entregaras a la pasión del Yuri… ¡Onee-chan está feliz!_

— _¡No me refiero a eso!_ ― _L_ _a joven demonio noble se molestó ante la idea errónea de su hermana_ ― _¡A LAS MONTAÑAS! ¡VAYAMOS A LAS MONTAÑAS!_

Sona se adentró a la cabaña, para tomarse las mejillas con ambas manos, un furioso sonrojo adornó su rostro mientras entraba en estado cercano al pánico.

— " _¡Tonta Onee-chan!" –_ la joven Sitri se dio de topes contra la pared más cercana – _"¡SE SUPONÍA QUE LLEGARÍAS MAÑANA!" –_ gritó mentalmente Sona

Afuera de la cabaña la maou con gusto por las chicas mágicas se abalanzó contra el ghoul-demonio, quien se mantuvo tranquilo mientras que las miradas del resto se quedaron sobre él. Como si esperaran una reacción negativa por parte del mismo, pero sorpresivamente esta nunca llegó.

— ne, ne ¿Me extrañaste **darling**? —Con voz melosa Serafall trataba de seducir al pobre de Ken — ¿Verdad que sí?... ¿Verdad que sí?

—Serafall-sama —La Torre de su hermana menor carraspeo un poco — ¿No cree que debe esperar un poco para eso?

— ¿Por qué lo dices **darling**? —La pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces mostrando confusión

Ken desvió un poco su mirada haciéndole entender que no estaban completamente solos, Serafall empezó a mirar a sus alrededores para notar que las miradas de los demás sirvientes de su hermana menor le miraban un poco avergonzados por la pequeña demostración intima que hacía la maou, a ella no le importaba pegar demasiado su cuerpo con tal de hacer reaccionar a su objetivo, pero frente a un grupo de adolescentes quienes tenía las hormonas alborotadas a mil por hora; cualquier demostración sugerente hacía que se desbocaran por completo.

Momo reía un poco, Ruruko fingía que se tapaba los ojos con las manos, pero veía por completo a la pareja de "adultos", Genshirou mostraba que le carcomía la envidia murmurando cosas inentendibles, Reya, Tomoe y Tsubasa comentaban entre ellas asintiendo de vez en cuando, Tsubaki se limpiaba sus anteojos y Bennia tomó un par de fotografías con su celular.

En definitiva, Serafall debería de sentir un poco de pena, pero alzó su hombro mostrando que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—No veo ningún problema ―La Maou volvió a concentrarse en Ken —. **Darling** preparé algo delicioso para que coman… ¡Anda vamos adentro!

Aferrándose del brazo del ghoul-demonio comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro de la cabaña, todo esto bajo la mirada divertida del resto de la corte de Sona, Bennia se acercó a la reina del grupo, llena de curiosidad por la muestras de afecto que mostraba Serafall.

—Oi… oi —La pequeña shinigami tomó a su pequeño cráneo familiar con ambas manos — ¿Siempre son así de divertidos?

—Bennia-chan – la joven Shinra dio un largo suspiro – No creo que Kaneki-san lo encuentre divertido… aunque Serafall-sama parece disfrutarlo.

Asintiendo ante las palabras de Tsubaki, la nueva caballero del grupo continuó tomando fotografías con su celular, súbitamente detuvo sus acciones para mirar al horizonte, la seriedad en sus ojos era un tanto inusual, pero nadie fue capaz de advertirlo debido a que su atención estaba puesta en la escena frente a ellos. No muy lejos de allí un nuevo espectador presenciaba todo oculto entre el follaje, como otro animal de los que abundaban por allí. De hecho, era mucho peor que un animal, al menos ellos actuaban por su instinto pero este ser lo hacía por mero placer.

— ¿Ocurre algo Bennia-chan? —Reya se acercó a su pequeña compañera

—No es nada ―La jovencita negó con la cabeza —.Tal vez son imaginaciones mías.

―¡AH! ¡Esto es el paraíso! – el portador de Vritria exclamó mientras estiraba los brazos tratando de relajarse un poco ― ¿Quién iba a imaginar que habría unas termas en esta villa

―No sé si sea adecuado compararlo con el paraíso – comentó el único acompañante de Saji ―. Pero esto no está nada mal

Ken se masajeaba los hombros mientras dejaba que la calidez de las aguas termales hiciese su trabajo, vio cómo su compañero peón miraba un muro de madera que servía de separación entre las dos secciones.

―Es como el típico evento dentro de los animes – el castaño claro se cruzó de brazos admirando la construcción de madera ―Ese donde el fanservice es necesario en las producciones ―El pelinegro sintió un poco de vergüenza ante la imaginación de su alumno ―Kaneki-san ¿No tiene curiosidad de ver a las chicas del otro lado?

―Seamos honestos ―El joven miro de manera inquisitiva a su alumno ― ¿Te arriesgarías a ser casi asesinado por una horda enfurecida de demonios? ―El color abandonaba a la piel del adolecente ―.Al menos en mi caso no, hemos visto lo que todas ellas son capaces de hacer, prefiero que mi ahora longeva existencia continúe así.

―¡MALDITO HYODOU! – Ken se sobresaltó ante la expresión del peón de Sona - ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ESE TIPO SE HA DE ESTAR COMIENDO A LAS CHICAS DE SU CLUB Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA!

―Cálmate Genshirou-kun – el ghoul-demonio trataba de sonar tranquilo – No tienes nada que envidiarle a ese tipo, este escenario que nos rodea se presta para muchas oportunidades para que florezca el romance

―¿En serio? – Genshirou miro fijamente a su maestro.

―Te lo puedo asegurar – con una sonrisa el joven pelinegro continuó hablando ―.Dime, ¿A quién te vas a ligar?

―¡¿Eh?! – el chico dueño de los fragmentos del dragón maligno se sorprendió ante la pregunta ―.No sé a qué se refiere.

―Puedo notar la tensión que hay entre Niimura-san, Hanakai-san y tú – el maestro rio un poco ―.Creo que todos las demás lo han notado, ¿Dime a quien eliges?

El silencio rodeo al par de demonios sin notar que detrás de la misma pared se encontraban dos jovencitas interesadas en la conversación de ellos, Momo y Ruruko estaban con un oído pegado a la madera esperando enterarse de la decisión de aquel joven por el cual deseaban iniciar un romance. Reya, Tomoe y Tsubasa habían hecho una apuesta de quien elegiría el despistado peón, Sona y Tsubaki encontraron aquel juego molesto; pero no podían negar que tenían interés por saber el resultado, Serafall ayudaba a la pequeña shinigami con su cabello, gesto que agradeció la juguetona de Bennia.

―Es de mala educación espiar en una conversación ―La presidenta del consejo hablo mostrando un poco de molestia ―.Deben de respetar la privacidad

―¡Shhss! – ambas jovencitas hicieron un gesto pidiendo que guardaran silencio

―Déjalas So-tan ―La maou enjuagaba el cabello de la caballero ―.Esto es parte de los eventos que marcan nuestra juventud… aún recuerdo como Fya-chan se enteró de la misma manera sobre que Sirz-chan estaba enamorado de ella

―Nee-san, ¿No se suponía que eran enemigos en esa época? ―La heredera de los Sitri miraba con duda a su hermana.

―Sí y Fya-chan estaba espiándonos para obtener información vital ―Serafall sacó su lengua de manera juguetona ― ¡LA AMO CON LOCURA, GRAYFIA ES TODO LO QUE NECESITO! – la portadora del título de Leviathan fingió un poco la voz simulando ser Sirzechs ―.Con esa declaración, ella decidió cambiarse de bando y lo demás es historia.

―¡WOW! ―Exclamó con sorpresa Tsubaki – nunca había escuchado esa historia

―Rias no me lo contó – Sona se cruzó de brazos un poco pensativa ―. Y somos amigas de la infancia

―Ella no lo sabe ―La Maou se encamino a la terma quitándose la toalla ―. Aunque no lo creas, Sirzs-chan es muy reservado en asuntos demasiado personales

La joven Maou se sentó frente al grupo de jovencitas, todas ellas vieron lo tranquila que era en esos momentos, muy diferente a como suele ser, dándoles otro imagen de la propia Serafall, no sólo eso la increíble cena que les preparó estaba demasiado deliciosa que quedaron satisfechos. Nadie notó los murmullos pesimistas que soltaba su rey con respecto a que ella podía hacerlo igual con algo de práctica.

―¡KEN-CHAN Y SAJI-KUN! ―Gritó la Maou con tendencias de chica mágica ― ¡¿NO QUIEREN VENIR DE ESTE LADO?! ¡HAY MUCHAS CHICAS HERMOSAS ESPERANDOLOS!

Y de esa forma la buena opinión que habían tenido por la Maou Leviathan se destruyó por completo, todas las simplemente suspiraron derrotadas ante la idea de la líder indiscutible de su especie, pero la peor sorpresa fue la respuesta que recibieron de uno de los jóvenes que se bañaban del otro lado.

―¡¿EN SERIO PODEMOS IR?! – el peón portador de Vritria se mostraba animado ― ¡¿ESCUCHO ESO KANEKI-SAN?!

―Controla tus hormonas Genshirou-kun —Saji noto que Ken mostraba absoluto desinterés a la atrevida propuesta de la maou mientras cerraba los ojos para sumergirse un poco―.Créeme, si no lo haces podrías lamentarlo.

―¡ESO NO ME INTERESA! —La emoción de Saji le nublo por completo el juicio, el solo quería espiar y ya, tanta era la ansiedad que se podía apreciar como un hilo de sangre resbalaba sobre sus fosas nasales ― ¡QUEDESE AHÍ SI QUIERE! ¡YO IRE PARA ALLA!

Justo en ese instante un balde de madera salió volando hacia el otro lado, cortesía de Tomoe Meguri quien fue la primera en reaccionar ante las intenciones de su compañero peón, los ojos de Momo y Ruruko miraron la parábola perfecta que hacía aquel instrumento característico de los baños japoneses, era casi como ver arte en movimiento. Pronto el proyectil pasó la barrera que los separaba, hizo sonido de impactar con algo y finalmente un sonoro "splash" y un "te lo dije" por parte de Ken les indico que dio en el blanco.

Tsubasa, Reya y Bennia sacaron cartelones con un número 10 escritos en ellos, mientras que Serafall reía tranquilamente.

Puedo decir que esta velada es divertida – la portadora del Alice Mirror comentó aliviada – ¿No lo crees Sona?

Tú lo has dicho – su Rey se hundió un poco más en el agua – .Ojala durara para siempre.

La joven Shinra miró con curiosidad a la pelinegra de cabello corto, tratando de comprender el significado de aquella exclamación, la hermana mayor de esta solamente continuó riendo ante el agradable ambiente que les rodeaba a todos ellos.

Ken estaba sentado en lo que era la sala de la cabaña, todos los demás habían optado por irse a dormir porque el siguiente día sería tan ajetreado como el de hoy, el ghoul-demonio meditaba en la soledad ya que había recibido una llamada alarmante, Rossweisse le había informado que su foto apareció en los noticieros todo de la mano de Tsuneyoshi Washuu, el propio director de la CCG, algo que sin duda levantaba todas las alarmas dentro del maestro. Tras una larga charla con la valquiria más que nada para tranquilizarla puesto que estaba bastante alterada.

— _¡Ken! ¡DIME QUE ESTAS VIENDO LA TELEVISION! —La voz de la Torre de Rias sonaba bastante preocupada_

— _Mmm… estaba a punto de sentarme a leer – comentó tranquilo el maestro de literatura_ — _¿Ocurrió algo malo? – la pregunta de Ken molestó levemente a su amiga_

— _¡¿QUE SI ES MALO?! – el pelinegro tuvo que separar un poco su celular para no quedar sordo_ — _¡ES UNA CATASTROFE!_

— _Está bien, voy a prenderla_ — _El ghoul-demonio levantó el control remoto con algo de pereza_

 _El escalofrío que sintió hizo estremecer su cuerpo de una manera que había olvidado, era el mismo sentimiento que percibió cuando enfrentó a Arima, pero en un contexto diferente, en ese momento era estar frente a la muerte misma, pero ahora era la vida que ahora disfrutaba terminaría. Algo que no podía permitir a cualquier costo, primero porque afectarían a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y a aquellos que tenía que salvar a toda costa._

— _¿Ken?_ — _La voz de Rossweisse sonaba preocupada al momento de solo escuchar el silencio_ — _¿Ken-chan?_

 _Con las manos entrelazadas mirando fijamente la pantalla del monitor la Torre de Sona daba repetía las palabras del Director de la CCG, "_ _Ofrecemos una recompensa a quien auxilie eficientemente a la localización y captura de Haise sasaki_ _", si las cosas se complicaran ¿Quiénes vendrían a investigar? Esa pregunta retumbaba en cada extensión de su mente… ¿Akira Mado y su equipo Quinx?, ¿El escuadrón de Juuzou Susuya? ¿O tal vez el investigador especial Arima Kishou y la escuadra cero?, las posibilidades eran demasiadas y cada escenario que repasaba en su mente era peor que el anterior, fue cuando advirtió que la alta desesperación en la voz de la valquiria que lo hizo reaccionar._

— _¡KEN!_ — _Al otro de la línea, la torre de Rias estaba al borde del llanto_ — _¿P-por qué no me respondes?_

— _Disculpa – Kaneki habló con bastante calma – Me quede impactado, no pensé que mi cabeza valiera tanto._

— _¡Hiciste que me preocupara! – La peliplateada suspiro un poco para tratar de calmarse, sin embargo los nervios la delataban_ — _.Esto es un grave problema, ¿Qué v-vamos a hacer? Si esos sujetos te encuentran y te hacen daño yo... yo…_

— _Tranquilízate por favor_ — _Ken mordió su labio derecho al advertir que la valquiria estaba a punto de llorar_ —. _Sé que se nos ocurrirá algo, pero por favor no te alarmes._

¡Mentira! no tenía un curso de acción efectivo, no había un plan que le garantizará la seguridad y paz que en estos momentos gozaba, se sentó en el sofá de aquella sala de estar, dio un sonoro suspiro y finalmente dijo unas palabras.

— _Bien creo tener algo por dónde empezar… primordialmente debo mantener un bajo perfil_ ― _L_ _a valquiria asentía mientras escuchaba a ghoul-demonio con atención – Las posibilidades de que me encuentren dependerán del equipo que haya sido mandado._

— _Eso es cierto_ — _La voz de Rossweisse sonaba calmada pero aún mostraba preocupación._

— _También tenemos algo a nuestro favor – Ken sonrió cuando vislumbró una posibilidad – ¡Magia!_

Si le hubiesen dicho meses atrás de que la magia era real, no se lo hubiese creído, pero ahora Ken Kaneki estaba consciente de los increíbles alcances de aquellas poderosas artes arcanas que sobrepasaban por mucho a la ciencia, con esa carta en su mano tenía la posibilidad de despistar a sus cazadores, solamente necesitaba encontrar el hechizo correcto para hacerlo y para eso tenía a la mejor ayuda a su disposición.

Rossweisse era un genio reconocido en Asgard, no cualquiera terminaba la universidad con tan solo catorce años de edad y mucho menos ser alguien prodigioso en la magia, era por es que la peliplateada se comprometió a encontrar una forma de disfrazar por completo a Ken, había desde los que cambiaban la apariencia completa hasta aquellos que simplemente te hacían invisibles a la percepción. Descubrió con el tiempo que Sona y los demonios que se infiltraron en Kokuria usaron uno específicamente que obligaba a todos aquellos que los mirasen olvidar cualquier rasgo distintivo, era por eso que no podían identificarlos, solamente tenían la pista de que usaban los uniformes de la academia.

Cualquier terrorista usaría eso como método de distracción, ni siquiera los testigos oculares podían decir que eran un grupo de adolescentes los que real tal acto.

Con eso en mente, mantener un bajo perfil sería pan comido, solo esperaba que su plan fuese llevado con éxito. Solo era necesario que el tiempo estuviese a su favor.

* * *

Las aves volaban en el cielo sobre el inmenso mar, y el sol calentaba más que nunca. Para estas horas la tarde estaba en su apogeo. La playa estaba llena de gente, todos tomando sol, comiendo helados, jugando en el mar. Algunos estaban en parejas disfrutando de su amor, otros jugando con una pelota de playa. Rias Gremory junto a Akeno y Gasper habían decidido descansar un poco, por su parte las demás chicas aún tenían las energías para seguir jugando en el mar.

Rias estaba recostada sobre la arena tomando el sol tranquilamente, usando unos lentes de sol oscuros con los marcos color blanco. De pronto una sombra le tapó el sol, por lo que se quitó los lentes para mirar con una sonrisa a la persona que tenía en frente, quien traía unas sodas en las manos.

―Ara Ise – la heredera de los Gremory se había quitado los lentes de sol―.Te tardaste

―Lo siento mucho Buchou ―le dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso Había mucha gente en los puestos de helado y… tuve un pequeño contratiempo. ―Un contratiempo ―Rias se mostraba intrigada―.¿De qué tipo?.

―Pues vera― Issei comenzó a reír nerviosamente levantando las sospechas de la heredera de los Gremory.

Detrás del aparecer una chica esbelta con el pelo largo y laceo de color púrpura brillante, los ojos color púrpuras y una figura bien definida, aquella joven era de la misma edad que su más reciente adquisición.

― ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó la heredera de los Gremory arqueando una ceja mientras la chica la observaba algo nerviosa. ―Etto… ―Issei no hallaba la forma en cómo fue que conoció a tal joven

 _No muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba Issei observo unas piedras que indicaban que por ahí se encontraba un arrecife. Curioso por haber descubierto dicho arrecife corrió al lugar, ignorando por completo la sensación de que estaba siendo observado observaban. Al llegar se asomó un poco, pero para su decepción no había nada, solo agua chocando contra las rocas._

 _Algo ofuscado por la pérdida de tiempo decidió que lo más inteligente en estos momentos era comprar las dichosas bebidas que le había encargado su ama, para cuando llego noto que había una enorme fila de gente esperando a ser despachada por los vendedores de dicho establecimiento, sobra decir que soltó un sonoro suspiro._

― _Me lleva el Ángel ―Issei grito a los cuatro vientos claramente deslucido ―A este paso voy a tardar una eternidad y me voy a perder el maravilloso espectáculo de oppais._

 _Los parpados le pesaban. No paraba de bostezar. No sabía por cuantos minutos u horas habían pasado. Cerró los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, había notado que la fila estaba avanzando y a unos señores quienes molestos le señalaban que debía moverse, tragando en seco por las molestas miradas decide abrir paso para avanzar, sin embargo, llámese cosa del destino o simplemente mala suerte, pues lo único que escucho fue un coqueto grito y por supuesto el sonido de una bebida desparramada._

― _Lo siento mucho ― repuso el castaño ayudando a la chica a levantarse y al verla detenidamente casi se atragantaba ¿Era él o era una chica muy hermosa? pensó el Sekiryuutei y ahora que la veía bien tenía unos ojos profundamente purpuras que por alguna razón lo hipnotizaron. ―.T-te encuentras bien ¿Te ayudo?_

 _Pareció pensárselo dos veces para después sonreír y tomar la mano del castaño amante de las oppais, no pudo ocultar su vergüenza mientras le ayudaba a levantarse._

― _O no, ―la chica susurro algo triste fue cuando advirtió que el libro que estaba leyendo estaba completamente empapado._ ― _¡No puede ser!_

― _En serio discúlpame― Issei bajo la mirada algo avergonzado al ver que la chica miraba triste aquel libro que tenía en su posición―.Fue mi culpa, para la próxima vez debo fijarme por donde voy._

― _No, es culpa mía, lo que pasa es que soy muy torpe ―Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos mientras le dedica una sonrisa ―. No tienes por qué disculparte._

― _Madre mía, pero ¡qué oppais!, no son tan grandes pero aun así se las puedo ver bien_ ― _Isse repasaba mentalmente dejando salir su lado pervertido, por supuesto la chica notaba que el joven frente a ella la miraba lascivamente ―Y ese conjunto es maravilloso, ¡Gue je je je je!._

― _¿Crees que tenga un arreglo?_ ― _Pregunto el castaño observando con preocupación a la chica_

― _Lo dudo mucho está completamente empapado y la tinta de las letras se mesclo con la bebida –dijo mientras le sonreía levemente. ―. Pero en serio no hace falta que te preocupes estas cosas suelen pasar_ ― _Nuevamente le volvió a sonreír_ ― _soy nueva en la ciudad, pero no la conozco muy bien…_

― _Oh eso no es problema ―Dijo Issei devolviéndole la sonrisa ―. Si gustas puedo ayudarte, es lo mínimo que debo hacer ya que estropee tu libro._

― _¿De verdad lo harías?_ ― _Pregunto la chica esperanzada ―. Te lo agradecería mucho._

― _Si no hay problema con ello ―. El peón de Rias estaba un poco sonrojado por la sonrisa de aquella chica_ ―. _Soy Issei, Issei Hyodo._

 _Los ojos de la chica le miraron fijamente, tomando un extraño brillo que hizo estremecer al castaño, soltó una pequeña risilla, Issei vio que la joven estaba de buen humor._

― _En serio agradezco tu amabilidad. Eres la primera persona tan amable que conozco desde que llegué aquí._ ― _Le dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que el castaño volteara la vista algo avergonzado._

― _¿Y enserio vienes de tan lejos? ―Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica ― ¡Que interesante! Me gustaría conocer ese lugar tan lejano algún día – La pelivioleta se adelantó un poco al portador del Boosted Gear_ ― _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No me has dado tu nombre?_ ― _Callo de inmediato notando que la expresión de la chica había cambiado, comenzando a hacer pequeños pucheros con su rostro._

― _Quiero mantenerlo en secreto, así es más interesante ―Balbuceó la peli purpura mientras apartaba su flequillo._ ― _¿Te molesta que sea reservada?_

― _N-no me molesta ―Issei volteaba la vista algo apenado ―. Tal vez cree que me la quiero ligar_ ―. _Pensó el demonio con un poco de alegría._

 _Después de aquella presentación ambos comenzaros a platicar sobre muchas cosas, como el porqué estaba en la playa y cosas así, la chica era muy amable Issei le había dicho que primero debía entregar algo a alguien y después le ayudaría a buscar informes de lo que necesitaría._

―Y bueno henos aquí ―La pelirroja miraba fijamente a Rize algo en ella le causaba demasiadas sospechas, podría asegurar que ocultaba algo.

―Estoy agradecida con Issei-kun ―Le dijo mientras tomaba cariñosamente a Issei del brazo Por supuesto tal acción hizo que la heredera de los gremory le matase con la mirada ―.Ahora podre conocer mejor la ciudad

―Le prometí que le ayudaría a conseguir transporte, pero en seguida vuelvo ―Issei se despidió con un ligero rostro, mientras Rias observaba incrédula como su querido Issei se iba con esa…

En efecto, justo en aquel instante la heredera de los Gremory sufría un ataque de celos que le hacían pensar varias cosas negativas de la chica frente suya, a la que su amado Issei iba a "acompañarla a pedir informes"

Lo que debía ser pedir indicaciones, se había convertido en una cita improvisada, la joven le había pedido que le mostrara la playa a lo cual Issei no pudo negarse, ambos chicos ya habían comenzado a caminar mientras Issei le mostraba varios establecimientos de la playa, fueron al mismo restaurante que Rossweeisse junto a Kiba habían visitado el día anterior y recomendado a todos ellos, pero por alguna extraña ella no había pedido comida alegando que estaba a dieta.

La improvisada cita había llegado a su fin, Rize le había pedido a su acompañante que le mostrara el arrecife que había del otro lado de las rocas, ya era un poco tarde y el clima comenzaba a cambiar.

―De verdad te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí. – Dijo la peli purpura mientras corría un poco más rápido hacia la fuente del sitio, mostrando una sonrisa en su cara.

―Demonios, es muy linda ―Pensaba Issei con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro debido a la dulzura que emitía la chica.

― Issei-san ―La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos ―.Quizás sea muy precipitado, p-pero me he interesado mucho en ti.

Issei quedo sin palabras, el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. La chica comenzó a acercarse a un paralizado sekiryuutei mientras lo abrazaba mostrando una sonrisa empalagosa en su rostro. Todo ocurrió en un lapso corto de tiempo.

No supo en que momento ocurrió, el tiempo se había detenido para él, la chica abrió la boca mientras tomaba impulso, todo lo que el castaño pudo sentir fue que un torrente grande de sangre resbalaba de su hombro izquierdo.

―Anno ne Issei-kun no mentía cuando dije que me gustaban los chicos jóvenes―Un sonido de algo rasgándose se hizo presente. ―. Su carne es más suave… ¡Y DELICIOSA!

Dos pares de tentáculos negro rojizos aparecieron de su espalda baja haciendo un ruido sonoro y luego, unos momentos después, tocaron el suelo. Las extremidades se agitaban salvajemente y daban fuertes e involuntarios azotes en el suelo de arena demostrando cuan excitada estaba esa criatura

Issei lo había entendido todo, frente a él estaba una creatura peligrosa. Su cita lo era, era esa criatura, era un ghoul.

* * *

Serafall estaba sentada en el balcón de la cabaña, escuchando con atención el alboroto que se armaba en la lejanía, todo a raíz de lo que pasó en el almuerzo, claro que hizo que el ambiente se tensara, pero ayudo bastante a fortalecer los lazos del grupo de Sona, cosa que la maou encontró bastante encantador. Su hermana se había rodeado de buenos siervos y no solo eso, aquel joven al cual le tomó interés, mostraba una faceta que le atraía más. Lentamente el aura de nostalgia y tristeza que rodeaba a Ken Kaneki desaparecía de su ser, la hermana mayor de Sona la conocía muy bien. Era el dolor de sobrevivir a expensas de la felicidad de otros.

Como Maou que era, utilizó cada recurso disponible para iniciar la búsqueda de los amigos y congéneres de Ken; Khaos Brigade era una organización difícil de rastrear, incluso usando las redes de información del inframundo, no sólo eso, terminó solicitando ayuda a la infame "Cámara de los 72" para lograr tener resultados, estaba incómoda con deberles algo, pero si había alguien que localizaría a los mayores criminales del mundo sobrenatural, ellos eran los indicados.

¿Por qué hacía tanto por Ken? Era simple, el ghoul le recordaba a alguien, un demonio que conoció perfectamente… porque fue su primer amor, sus facciones, su voz e inclusive su porte, eran similares, Serafall a pesar de ser una criatura muy longeva también en su momento fue adolecente, una inocente y pura jovencita. A pesar de ser técnicamente una criatura cuyo único propósito era el mal, desde que el orden natural se jodió con la muerte de Dios y los reyes demonio originales; podían tener sentimientos nobles. Claro que estaban más propensos a dejarse llevar por su maldad, pero sabían controlarse. Aquel demonio fue su soporte moral en los turbulentos tiempos de la guerra civil, era poderoso quizás más que la actual Leviathan, le daba seguridad con solo estar a su lado; confianza de que tenía alguien le cuidaba la espalda a cada segundo. Nunca dejó que se manchara las manos con la sangre de otros, ella agradecía en silencio aquel gesto, aunque en lugar de hacerle un bien… hizo el efecto contrario.

Un día en medio de una escaramuza con la Old Satan Faction, se vieron rodeados y superados en número, lo vio como siempre, poderoso y sobreprotector. Esa manera de ser fue la debacle en su vida, porque lo usaron en su contra, Serafall siempre se culpó por eso, hasta esas fechas lo continuaba haciendo. Lo vio morir en sus brazos, completamente herido mientras que ella estaba intacta, sin embargo, él nunca le recriminó. Lo único que le pidió fue que continuara sonriendo para él.

Ese fue quizás del detonante de su personalidad excéntrica, una promesa que le ataba a una alegría eterna; ver a Ken Kaneki era una bendición disfrazada por eso intercedió por él ante Sirzechs y el resto de los Maou. Quizás ellos le habían olvidado, pero… ella jamás lo hizo. Cuando la Torre de su hermana soltó que la CCG empezarían a investigar Kuoh para dar con su paradero, hizo que Serafall contemplara el entrar en sus instalaciones y mostrarles que el mundo que estaban mirando era mucho más grande que lo esperaban, que existían criaturas lo suficientemente peligrosas haciendo ver a los ghoul como un simple juego. Una sola frase evito que la Maou Leviathan soltara la era del hielo en la CCG.

― _Te agradezco la preocupación, Serafall_ ―Ken habló cortésmente ―. _Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa._

No usó ningún honorifico y eso hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora; no le importó mucho que el resto de los jóvenes presentes le mirasen extrañamente. La sonrisa que tenían en el rostro era de auténtica felicidad, por suerte Rossweisse sabía que existía un hechizo para ocultar su presencia y hacer que las personas olvidaran su rostro a menos de que lo vieran de frente, bastante conveniente y no sólo eso; la propia Maou conocía otro que dificultaba los encuentros indeseados. Allí Ken supo lo conveniente que era la magía, primero Sona hizo aparecer café en medio del aire y ahora técnicamente podría vivir sin preocupaciones. Tuvieron que contener la risa al ver como el ghoul-demonio se golpeaba la frente contra la mesa, balbuceado cosas inteligibles pero se pudo apreciar _"No esperaba una solución tan rápida"._

Aun así decidieron dar lo mejor en los dos días que le quedaban para mejorar su trabajo individual, todo bajo la supervisión de Ken. Serafall leía un libro de la colección del propio maestro de literatura, uno que le pareció interesante, **"King Bileygr"** de Takatsuki Sen, que en palabras de la segunda Torre de su hermana, es un excelente libro, pero cuyo autor es un maldito hijo de perra. Claro empleó otra expresión, pero el mensaje era claro. Decir que estaba absorta desde la primera página fue algo sorpresivo.

―¿Disculpa? – una voz llamó la atención de Serafall ―.Estoy un poco perdida ¿Puede indicarme el camino correcto?

Los ojos de la Maou se despegaron del libro para mirar a la extraña que pedía indicaciones, sus ojos escanearon por completo la figura de la recién llegada, era delgada, baja de estatura y un cabello bastante desarreglado. La sonrisa despreocupada que le daba hizo que la reina demonio bajara un poco la guardia.

―Mmm… ¿Puede ayudarme? ―Nuevamente habló aquella joven con bastante vergüenza

―Sip ―Respondió amablemente Serafall, dejando de lado su lectura ―.Tuviste suerte de encontrar este lugar – se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la mujer – Mira sigue el sendero que esta por allí – la pelinegra señalo un camino justo enfrente de ellas dos – Y regresarás al camino que lleva de nuevo al poblado a la base de la montaña

―Vaya muchas gracias – la joven aplaudió bastante aliviada ―.Oye por cierto… ¿Te gusto mi libro?

― ¿Tu libro? ―Serafall estaba extrañada por la declaración de la joven ― ¿Tu eres Sen Takatsuki?

La sonrisa de ambas mujeres se sincronizó en una cruel ironía, ya que al mismo tiempo decidieron presentarse debidamente a sus dos presas…

 **Mucho gusto, Issei-kun, ten tu premio por tan hermosa velada…**

 **En realidad, es un seudónimo…**

Sus bocas se movieron al mismo tiempo, sus voces se sobrepusieron al unísono, como una antesala a la tragedia que representaban los ghoul…

 **Mi verdadero nombre es…**

 **Kamishiro Rize**

 **Yoshimura Eto**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Aquí está la esperada continuación de esta historia, escribo esto con un nudo en la garganta... rayos no nos esperabamos eso del Akira Ishida, pero pasó de ser un prota badass a un discipulo del onii-sama, aunque las death flag's continuen su ascenso, nosotros continuaremos respetando al señor Kaneki. Bien también tenemos la bandera muy alta con respecto a cierto capitulo del manga, creanme que a veces nos detenemos por eso mismo, para tratar de llevar más o menos un paralelismo entre historias (con esto dejo las cosas muy en claro).**_

 _ **Finalmente realicé un cameo de otra de mis historias, quizás influenciado con la idea de Erendir sobre un Universo Cohesionado, quien sabe tal vez... sólo tal vez cierto ángel caído haga acto de presencia (esto último se está barajando... nada confirmado).**_

 _ **Bien sin más que decir... no de hecho tengo algo guardado... ¡MALDITO SEAS NETFLIX SOLO CUATRO CAPITULOS! ¡CUATRO MISERABLES CAPITULOS! !Y ME DEJAS ESPERANDO UN AÑO POR LA CONTINUACIÓN!... ¡TÚ ERES EL VERDADERO GENIO MALVADO!**_

 _ **Ahora sí... nos vemos en la próxima continuación...**_

* * *

 **[Ost Iron-Blooded Orphan's – Dignity of the Lord´s]**

" _ **Tu sabor es muy similar al de él… ¿lo sabías?"**_

" _ **Te había dejado una tarea muy importante, pero tal parece que prefieres perder el tiempo jugando a la escuelita"**_

" _ **Dime ¡¿Tienes miedo?! ¡Porque a mí me encanta aterrorizar a mis presas!"**_

" _ **No importa que tan poderosos sean, si son tomados por sorpresa, todos caen"**_

" _ **Eres tan ingenuo, fue muy fácil engañarte, creo que esto es un deja vú…"**_

" _ **Por cierto esa mujer no vendrá"**_

" _ **¿Me dejarías revolver gentilmente tus viseras?"**_

" _ **Vas a terminar lo que empezaste, por las buenas o por las malas ¡Tú eliges!"**_

 **Oblivion Re: A Storm is coming...**


	14. A Storm is coming

El dolor era insoportable pero lo que le molestaba más era su orgullo, la sorna que adornaba su sonrisa, el hecho de que le miraba con superioridad, pero más que nada lo fácil que le habían hecho caer. Su apariencia frágil de niña hizo que bajara la guardia la primera vez que la vio, lo agradable de su voz también contribuyó bastante. Ahora se ahogaba en su propia sangre, la cual provenía de la terrible herida en su abdomen, sus entrañas ardían como si hubiesen vertido ácido dentro de ellas.

Claro que la sensación era correcta, siendo una demonio el agua bendita tenía esa función abrasiva en sus células, técnicamente sus órganos se estaban disolviendo lentamente. Por suerte a pesar del dolor intenso que haría que otros perdiesen la conciencia, ella no lo hacía por su fuerza de voluntad.

Estaba en la cúspide del poder entre los de su especie, pero la criatura que la dejó en ese estado también lo era, tosió un poco mientras la sangre salía por el espasmo, lentamente el vital líquido se a conglomeraba en su garganta, dificultando un poco el respirar. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, moriría por el ahogamiento de su propia sangre o por el hecho del envenenamiento por el agua bendita.

Serafall Leviathan se dio la vuelta guiada por su fuerza de voluntad, comenzó a arrastrarse por el sucio suelo, dejando tras de ella un rastro de su propia sangre, algo que nunca ocurrió en la gran guerra, sus ojos estaban puestos en la cabaña, solo esperaba poder llegar a su habitación antes de perder la consciencia, ya que si lo hacía su vida correría bastante peligro. Su mente estaba fija en el sentimiento de desesperación, no por su seguridad sino por aquella bestia con forma humana.

Quería reprenderse por su descuido, pero ni siquiera los demonios más poderosos eran capaces de distinguir de un humano de un ghoul, su presencia era muy similar, pero debió de percatarse cuando el tenue aroma a sangre llegó a su nariz.

 _Todo pasó tan rápido, un fuerte golpe en el estómago y después el dolor. Los ojos grises de Eto estaba fijos en los de ella, pronto uno se transformó en el Kakugan, por un instante a quien veía era a Ken, pero el sentimiento que trasmitía aquella peculiar característica era diferente, en la Torre de su hermana menor percibía pesar y soledad, mientras que en la pequeña Yoshimura era dolor y desesperación._

 _Los dientes blancos del buhó de un solo ojo adornaban perfectamente su sonrisa…_

 _―Creí que para ser una Maou -_ _habló con sorna la joven peliverde -_ _Sería más difícil… pero inclusive a mayor depredador se le puede matar, tomándolo desprevenido... -_ _Serafall tomó el antebrazo de la ghoul con ambas manos -_ _Dime, ¿Alguna vez te han vertido ácido en las entrañas?_

 _―¿Q-Que t-tratas de d-decir? -_ _La hermana mayor de Sona miro confundida a su atacante._

 _―Pregunto eso por una razón -_ _Eto cerró sus ojos ladeando su cabeza -_ _Porque pienso hacer algo parecido._

 _La Maou Leviathan se percató de que la ghoul apretaba un objeto dentro de su cuerpo, algo que estaba oculto en su puño, el cual lentamente apretaba lo que fuese que estuviera dentro de Serafal, el material lentamente cedió a la presión que imprimía el "búho de un ojo". Un fuerte crack dentro de su abdomen fue lo que los oídos de la pelinegra alcanzaron a percibir, para después sentir como si su interior se quemara. La sangre se acumuló en su garganta, un espasmo lo dejó salir manchando levemente el rostro de su atacante._

 _Sus piernas cedieron ante el terrible dolor, solamente se mantenía de pie gracias a que todavía continuaba aferrada en el brazo de Eto, los ojos de Serafall flaqueaban._

 _―¿Sabías que había una pequeña capilla en el centro de la ciudad? -_ _La melodiosa voz de la pequeña mujer estaba cargada de sadismo -_ _Puedes tomar el agua bendecida que quieras siempre y cuando lleves el recipiente apropiado -_ _disfrutando de la situación Eto prosiguió con su explicación-_ _El sacerdote muy amablemente bendijo mi licorera… la cual reventé dentro de ti_ _Acercó su rostro al de Serafall -_ _Estuviste muy amorosa con mi Kaneki-kun, y eso me enfureció bastante._

 _Los ojos de Eto estaban desprovisto de cualquier empatía hacia la Maou, vacíos como dos pozos sin fondo, ni siquiera ella que era un demonio mostraba tanto vació en su mirada. Aquello le hizo sentir temor, fue cuando sin ningún remordimiento le azotó contra el suelo con brutalidad, pensó que con eso se sentiría satisfecha. Pero cuando sintió que la pequeña mano de la ghoul le tomo de la cabeza supo que estaba equivocada en sus suposiciones._

 _―Yo lo vi primero -_ _la peliverde susurro en el oído de Serafall -_ _Mucho antes que esos cafeteros de mierda… mucho antes que la puta que lo convirtió en demonio -_ _con fuerza golpeo el rostro de la demonio contra el suelo -_ _Ustedes lo mancillaron, él era perfecto… pero ustedes… ¡USTEDES! ¡USTEDES SE ATREVIERON EN CONVERTIRLO EN ESA ABOMINACION!_

 _Continúo repitiendo la acción hasta que se sintió satisfecha, el cuerpo de un demonio era más resistente que el de un humano promedio, eso lo constató cuando vio que a pesar de los fuertes golpes que propino contra el rocoso suelo, el rostro de la pelinegra solo mostraba leves magulladuras. Chasqueo la lengua un tanto decepcionada, muy dentro esperaba dejar tan solo una masa sanguinolenta de carne y hueso; pero aquello le dio la información que necesitaba para poder continuar con su plan. Se levantó, dándose la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque. Una cruel sonrisa adornaba su rostro, ¿Cómo la recibiría Ken después de tanto tiempo? Sería con una mirada de odio o una cargada de desesperación._

 _No importaba mucho ella se encargaría de obtener su respuesta._

Serafall se detuvo en medio del recibidor, sus fuerzas lentamente dejaban su cuerpo debido a la enorme cantidad de sangre que perdió y finalmente por el escaso oxígeno que llegaba hasta sus pulmones, su vista se tornaba borrosa y lentamente se oscurecía, no quería terminar así… ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que un Maou fue derrotado de una manera tan patética? Con ese ultimo pensamiento dejó de moverse.

* * *

Saji se lamentaba, quejaba e insultaba dentro de su cabeza, iniciaron aquel juego del gato y el ratón, Ken pensó que la mejor manera era someterlos a una situación completamente estresante, esperando que ganaran cierta fortaleza mental para sobrevivir en una situación completamente solos, lo único realmente malo era que la espesura de bosque creaba suficientes lugares donde podría esconderse su magnifico compañero de armas.

Puede que, con el tiempo, le empezaron a coger verdadero cariño al joven maestro, pero cuando quedo solamente con su camiseta negra y se puso esa máscara todos tuvieron un tremendo escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas, no quizo decirles donde la obtuvo, pero era parte de las costumbres de los ghoul.

" _ **Cuando las usamos dejamos de ser personas y nos convertimos en otra cosa…"**_

Esa frase se quedó muy dentro de su cabeza, cuando se la puso el aire que rodeó al joven se tornó muy diferente, el único ojo visible adquirió la forma de Kakugan, el iris carmesí y la esclera negra; la propia mascara mostraba una tenebrosa sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes, de reojo vio que todas las demás estaban temblando levemente ante la apariencia que adquirió su maestro. Puesto que la presencia del joven ghoul-demonio proyectaba tranquilidad ahora… solamente zozobra.

Levantó su mano derecha y fue cuando lo escuchó. Un sonido que le causaría repelús en un futuro cercano, con su pulgar Ken trono uno de sus dedos, aquello sirvió como la señal de inicio del juego.

Acortó la distancia que les separaba en un instante, el Kakugan brillo levemente cuando apareció frente al grupo de demonios. Giro sobre sí mismo alzando rápidamente una de sus piernas; el zumbido del movimiento no sólo rompió el silencio reinante en aquel bosque, sino que también alertó al resto del grupo que estaba desperdigado por todo el terreno. Todas mantuvieron atención en sus oídos, cuya percepción era más fina que el de los seres humanos, siendo sinceros, los demonios eran los "otros" depredadores de la humanidad. Por eso tenían mejores sentidos, irónicamente ahora eran la presa de otro depredador mucho peor.

Esa era una de las reglas fundamentales de la naturaleza… y la estaban viviendo de forma directa.

Momo tragó saliva al escuchar el quejido que soltó Genshirou al acto de ser proyectado al suelo con brutal fuerza de parte de su maestro.

Genshirou-kun… Debes estar alerta de tus alrededores - Ken habló con tranquilidad - nunca sabes cuándo un enemigo saltará a atacarte… esa debe de ser la primera lección.

El castaño tosió con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento, solamente para volver a ser levantado con facilidad y arrojado nuevamente.

La segunda lección… Nunca des un segundo de descanso cuando tengas la ventaja - El kagune del ghoul-demonio repitió la acción un par de veces golpeando a su "alumno" - Hacerlo puede cambiar el flujo de la pelea.

Se detuvo unos momentos, cuando el portador de los fragmentos Vrtria se percató de ello, para usar una de sus sacred gear, Delete Field actuó sobre el kagune que lo sostenía, drenando la fuerza del mismo. Originalmente debía de "robar" por completo la fuerza de su enemigo, pero estuvo practicando para darle mejor precisión y usarlo de manera eficiente. El joven maestro sintió como perdía la fuerza en su apéndice, liberando el peso de su cautivo compañero, abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido y un tanto complacido por ver que el chico había captado la lección con rapidez. Ese era un avance, pero también le enseñaría un par de cosas más para hacerlo más eficiente.

―Aún si cambias el flujo de la batalla… necesitas incapacitar por completo a tu enemigo - sin ningún remordimiento Ken utilizó otro kagune para golpear a su compañero peón - Descansa un poco y venme a buscar cuando te repongas.

El golpe fue tan duro que dejó inconsciente al chico, Ken suspiró un poco hacer la labor del "malo" era un poco agotador y más cuando tenía "sentimientos" por los chicos, tal vez un par de meses atrás esto ni siquiera le hiciera suspirar. Como única cortesía que le daría a Saji, lo recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, al menos para que descansara apropiadamente.

―Uno menos… ― el ghoul-demonio levantó la vista al cielo y después olfateo un poco el ambiente – Bien, supongo que tendré que darle una lección especial a ella también…

* * *

 **Crueldad…**

¿O seria humillación? Es posible que bajo un contexto diferente puede ser que ambas palabras tengan el mismo significado. Una forma más que detallada para describir las veces en que su vida y las de sus amigos han estado en peligro en constantes ocasiones. Cruel, inhumano.

Si un terremoto derrumba una casa no dirías que el terremoto es ruin, si no cruel. Actúa acorde a su entorno destructivo y, trágicamente, produce daños colaterales a su alrededor; es lo mismo que aplica con los animales carnívoros, se adaptan al medio ambiente en el que están y desarrollan mecanismos y tácticas para atrapar a sus presas, unas más insólitas que las otras que se pueden considerar como despiadadas y crueles.

Y un ejemplo fehaciente serían las hienas, quienes poseen mandíbulas y unos dientes desarrollados, extremadamente filosos que están adaptados para triturar huesos y desgarrar carne con facilidad.

¿Pero porque sería cruel su método de caza? Porque las hienas cazan de noche y pueden pasar horas y horas persiguiendo a su infortunada presa agotándola antes de cercarla. Lo que hace cruel este método de matanza es que la presa es martirizada hasta el punto de no comparación, pues es devorada viva, completamente consiente mientras siente sus huesos rompiéndose, sus músculos y tendones siendo desgarrados y sus vísceras saltando de su interior en una mezcla desagradable y repugnante.

Se podría decir en este caso que Rize es la hiena e Issei es la presa.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de esas aquellas, raras, exactas y a veces perturbadoras coincidencias que suceden de repente y sin aviso alguno, es esa clase de misterios que no se pueden descubrir por más que se esfuerce uno, porque siempre llevan toda una vida descifrar, y hasta cierto punto no deja de ser extraño. Sin quererlo, Issei siempre terminaba envuelto en este tipo de situaciones, y si bien como aquella bestia sellada en su sacred Gear le explico, jamás tendría una vida tranquila.

Issei lo comprendió desde que inició su vida como demonio cuando y bajo ese orden de acontecimientos, issei debía desarrollar un fuerte trauma, un mal que debía cambiar por completo su manera de ser, su manera de pensar. Debía sentir desconfianza por cualquier mujer, cualquiera que le mirase de manera interesada, rayando casi en la paranoia. Impedimentos suficientes que debían sobreponerse a la obstinación y determinación que formaban parte de su carácter.

Pero no era así, porque si algo caracterizaba a Issei Hyodo, en términos humanos es que es una buena persona. Pero ser buena persona y tener un trauma es algo muy diferente, pero dicho trastorno no estaba del todo presente en su cabeza no a tales extremos como debían considerarse en un diagnostico psicológico de una persona normal.

Sin embargo, la criatura sedienta de sangre frente de él era otro asunto. Rebosante de una extraña alegría y una sanidad mental muy cuestionable y por demás enferma depravación se rebosaba del temor que provocaba sus presas, sus ojos escalofriantes desgarraban la voluntad del chico o en este caso de la presa que tenía enfrente de ella exponiendo sus puntos más vulnerables, sus miedos, sus traumas, sus dudas, sus debilidades, todo lo negativo que fuese concebido para en, donde aquellos sentimientos negativos estaban refugiados en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Producto de una lúgubre y mórbida casualidad, o quizás capricho del destino, la indescriptible y profunda herida en su brazo continuaba sangrando constantemente, debilitándolo más, haciendo que al galante y memorable ídolo y héroe del inframundo se viera tan indefenso ante la amenaza frente a él. Con el Kakugan activado en ambos ojos la responsable que le había dado un mordisco lleno de amor le miraba como una verdadera psicópata ladeando su cabeza y haciendo que su semblante se tornara tétrico y enfermo. Cual enferma mental fugada de un manicomio.

— ¡N-no es… posible! —Los labios de Issei temblaban furiosamente, con la sangre borboteándole a causa de la mordida y livideciendo con tal espantosa visión. —T-tú eres…

—Así es —Para asco del castaño, el tono de la pelimorada era tosco, agitado, respirando entrecortadamente por la excitación que sentía en estos momentos, casi rayando al orgasmo. Saboreando cada mililitro de sangre que estaba en la comisura de su boca, fascinada con la sobrecogida y alterada expresión de su víctima — **.** AHH pero que delicia, hace mucho que no había probado algo tan sabroso desde aquella vez. —Dijo ellarefiriéndose al día que había conocido a Ken Kaneki.

Desconocido por ambos, pero Ken Kaneki y Issei Hyodou tenían mucho en común, sus orígenes eran similares, podría decirse que eran los dos lados de la misma moneda, traicionados por su primer amor, salvados de la muerte y sumergidos en un mundo completamente ajeno al de ellos, en retrospectiva, lo más común en estos momentos eran que ambos pudiesen comprenderse el uno al otro y llevarse bien. Pero la respuesta era un rotundo **NO**. Ellos jamás se comprenderían, porque Ken conoció el lado más oscuro y depravado del mundo, mientras que Issei tuvo una vida de fantasía; lo tenía todo, reconocimiento como un héroe, unos padres, sus amigos, una mansión grande, un programa idolatrado por niños que añoraban ser como el cuándo crecieran y que decir de las hermosas damas con cuerpos exuberantes que estaban enamoradas de él… ¡Así que no! jamás se comprenderían.

Pero ahora comprobaba por nueva cuenta lo que paso Ken. Los ghoul eran criaturas que no se reprimían en nada, porque esa era su naturaleza y para ellos estaba bien y ahora el castaño estaba dando un paso dentro de aquel abismo del cual Ken Kaneki logró sobrevivir y salir a flote.

Aunque no se sabía cuánto daño tenía su mente… al menos era una persona normal, claro un pedante, pero normal, totalmente opuesto al comportamiento que Rize mostraba en estos momentos; quien estaba relamiendo su sangre con excesiva vehemencia, haciendo que sus instintos más primitivos del castaño le hacían saber que su situación era más que precaria, pero al mismo tiempo le impedían moverse como era debido, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esos ojos tan siniestros causarían un impacto tremendo?

Apretando los dientes de frustración pudo percatarse de que su situación era mucho muy inestable de lo que él creía. Para este punto todo él quedó empapado, de hecho; la sangre había resbalado hacia su short empapando completamente la mitad de su pierna izquierda y dejando que la prenda se pusiera pegajosa sobre su piel.

― _Cómo puedo salir de esta situación_ … _debo pensar en cómo acabar con ella antes de que lastime a alguien más_ ―Pensaba para sus adentros el portador, hasta que un latigazo le saco de sus pensamientos.

Issei rodo por la arena de manera poco elegante, pero al menos sirvió de algo para esquivar la mortal estocada de aquella extremidad no identificada que emergía de la espalda baja de aquella criatura.

―Vaya, para ser un gusano insignificante reaccionas muy rápido ―Decía la ghoul de manera jocosa. Mirándolo con burla pero admitía que el chico tenia agallas ―.Que pasa ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¡Me encanta que mis presas tengan miedo!

― ¡ERES UNA MALDITA DEMENTE! ¡¿COMO PUEDES HABLAR DE ESA MANERA?! ―Le dijo el castaño alzando su mano izquierda apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, estaba furioso.― ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE MALDITA CRIATURA!

Escuchar esas palabras fue si ella sintiera un orgasmo delicioso e inolvidable, como si se hubiera aventado un buen polvo con un hombre de verdad. Otro humano en el lugar del castaño estaría llorando, gimiendo, suplicando de rodillas por su vida, inclusive orinándose en sus pantalones presa del miedo. Pero el no, él estaba decidido a plantarle cara a pesar de que iba a morir de la manera más brutal y retorcida conocida por el hombre.

― ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡BIEN DICHO ISSEI-KUN! ―Aclamaba la muy hipócrita tocándose de manera lasciva sus partes íntimas ―Como premio por tu valentía voy a hacer que tiembles de pánico y me supliques que te perdone la vida de rodillas ―Los letales apéndices de la ghoul apodada como devoradora compulsiva, se erizaron en desazón, ansiosos por perforar y despedazar ―, poco a poco hare que te sumerjas en la profunda desesperación hasta que desees morir, es una promesa.

* * *

Bennia miraba desde lo alto, sentada tranquilamente sobre una de las ramas del árbol más cercano a Ken, ella no estaba dentro del entrenamiento pues su siendo la miembro "más joven" del grupo aprendería de otra forma. También porque Ken, a pesar de poder ser un desalmado en combate real, tenía la regla de no atacar a niños. La mitad shinigami estuvo a punto de replicar sobre el trato preferencial, pero al ver lo que hizo con su compañero peón prefirió continuar aprendiendo del ejemplo de los mayores.

― Creo que Ken-chii es mejor shinigami que yo – la pequeña calavera que flotaba cerca de ella asintió , Mmm… parece que la siguiente será Reya-neechan.

Así como la había dicho la alfil salió de su escondite esperando tomar por sorpresa a su compañero cosa de la que Ken no estaba complacido para nada y eso lo externó con un tremendo golpe de parte de él.

Entiendo que la mayoría de las chicas se preocupan mucho por su apariencia –El shinigami negro comentó casualmente Usar perfume es una regla estricta para ustedes las mujeres y más cuando hay eventos _"sociales",_ pero en la batalla cualquier indicio de su presencia significa la muerte Ken llenó sus pulmones con suficiente aire ¡ESO VA PARA TODAS LAS DEMÁS… PUEDO OLERLAS PERFECTAMENTE BIEN!

Sona y las demás chicas dieron un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta del error de Reya, la primera en reaccionar fue la propia líder del grupo, con rapidez se lanzó a un pequeño riachuelo cercano a donde estaba, dejando que el agua lodosa impregnara por completo su cuerpo con la esperanza de disfrazarse perfectamente, las otras buscaron sus propios medios para enmendar su error, Ken sonrió levemente al notar como el aroma de cada una de ellas "desaparecía" por completo, bajo su mirada en la castaña. La chica se llevó una de sus manos al abdomen, el golpe que le propino su maestro fue severo.

―Los alfiles usualmente no luchan al frente, son apoyo para los peones, torres, caballero y reinas - Reya levantaba su mirada con dificultad -Debes de acostumbrar tu cuerpo a sentir el daño… pues de no hacerlo quedas expuesta sin poder pensar claramente.

La chica colocó una de sus manos sobre el suelo, un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en el lugar donde colocaba su palma, los ojos del Ghoul-demonio fueron cegados por una pequeña explosión de luz, Reya se levantó como pudo, pero trastabilló tan solo al dar un par de pasos.

― Supongo que tu juicio… no se nubló por el dolor ― el orgullo se reflejaba en la voz del joven pelinegro Si no fuese por el golpe que te di con anterioridad hubieses logrado una buena retirada.

Se acercó hasta la indefensa chica, con una de sus manos presionó con fuerza muy cerca de la vena carótida, limitando el flujo de sangre y con ello llevarla a la inconciencia por privar de oxígeno al cerebro. La joven Kousaka fue cargada en brazos hasta un árbol cercano y puesta con cuidado para que durmiera un poco. Se estiró un poco pues tenía algo de tiempo que no actuaba de esa forma y extrañamente lo encontraba estresante.

La pequeña shinigami descendió del lugar donde estaba, Ken centró su atención en la peliazul cuyos ojos ambarinos estaban centrados en la inconsciente castaña.

―Ken-chii, ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro? – Bennia mostraba un deje de preocupación en su voz.

―Puede que lo veas de esa manera - El pelinegro contestó amablemente , pero es necesario llegar a los extremos… los enemigos no tendrán contemplaciones con nosotros en una situación real, con esto espero que aprendan algo.

Un leve asentimiento fue la respuesta que dio la pequeña caballero de Sona, a pesar de ver todo en una distancia segura, no implicaba que sintiera un poco de temor y nerviosismo ante el rudo aprendizaje. Tal vez con un poco más de edad, ella misma pediría un entrenamiento similar. El sonido de los pasos del joven maestro le indicó que se ponía en dirección de su siguiente objetivo, la jovencita se preguntó quién seguiría en la lista del profesor.

―Vamos, Bennia-chan una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en Ken - Todavía faltan unas horas para terminar y creo que me quedaré con el premio.

―¿Está bien dejarlos así? – preguntó la peliazul un tanto preocupada No es que haya osos en este bosque…

―Por instinto los animales no se acercan a los depredadores más grandes ― El maestro dio una pequeña lección a su alumna temporal ― Para ellos somos más peligrosos que otra criatura que merodee por aquí

Con esa respuesta ambos demonios reiniciaron el juego del gato y el ratón… sin saber que un león se había unido al juego para buscar alimento.

―Por fin te encontré mi querido Ken - Eto estaba escondida detrás de un árbol - Creo que te ayudaré un poco con tus lecciones.

La pequeña Yoshimura sonrió con crueldad, dirigiéndose en la dirección contraria a la de los dos demonios, pues tal como dijo la propia Torre de Sona, ella también las había "olido" perfectamente y ya tenía una idea de su ubicación.

* * *

―¡Jodete! ¡VETE MUCHO A LA MIERDA! espetaba el castaño mirándola con ojos llenos de odio ―VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO EN ESTE INSTANTE.

 **¡BOOST!**

Finalizadas sus palabras cliché, el boosted gear se materializo en su brazo. Por su puesto que la ghoul al presenciar tal fenómeno le falto poco por reírse a carcajadas y rodar en el suelo, pero que no hacía por razones que ella misma se reservaba. Sin embargo, eso no quito que se diera el gusto de reírse en la cara de la presa que tenía en frente, le pareció ridículo que ese joven quisiera imitar a un superhéroe de las mangas o algo por el estilo.

Porque esa fue la impresión que le había dado. Aun así también había sorpresa en su mirada, analizando detenidamente el objeto metálico de color carmesí que se había materializado en la mano del castaño, hizo que su mente embotara una sin fin de suposiciones e hipótesis, algo sorprendente viniendo por parte de alguien cuya sanidad mental estaba más que deteriorada.

― _¿Acaso lo que tiene en su brazo es un quinqué? Si es así entonces este idiota podría ser un investigador_ ―Aun con esa interrogante en sus pensamientos, no ausente de toda verdad no dejaba de proferir esa sonrisa de enferma mental, algo torcido, pero al mismo tiempo razonable, ya que Rize estaba loca _―. Da igual, me importa una mierda si es un investigador o no…_

Pudo haber terminado de inmediato con la vida de ese miserable humano, pero la morbosa curiosidad le incito a que debía jugar un poco. A simple vista la garra parecía una quinque, pero estaba segura de que no lo era, no tenía las palabras para explicar lo extraño de aquel fenómeno y tampoco le importaba demasiado, solo tenía la certeza de que esa cosa no era una quinque.

 **Porque las quinqués al igual que el Kagune tienen un brillo particular.**

El latigazo fue demasiado fuerte y el que estuviese herido no le ayudaba para nada, cuando apoyo su garra para ayudarse a ponerse de pie, noto que su boosted gear tenía una pequeña grieta, no necesito ser un genio para saber que esa grieta fue causada por la estocada del kagune. Aquello le dio pavor, las veces que había batallado con espadachines, la boosted gear había soportado sin problemas.

―M-mi boosted gear… ―La angustia y consternación empezaba a aumentar a otro nivel completamente nuevo cuando observo que el kagune de Rize era bastante parecido si no es que igual, al de cierto maestro de literatura que había dejado fuera de combate a él y a sus amigos.

 **[Compañero debemos irnos con cuidado]** ―La voz de Ddraig no se hizo esperar **[Esas cosas rojas que salen de su espalda son extremadamente filosas]**

―Cómo fue posible que pudiera… ―No término la oración porque de nueva cuenta un tentáculo serpenteo con la intención de partirlo por la mitad. Afortunadamente reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para que se girase hacia atrás rodando en el suelo, lamentablemente la estructura de piedra no corrió con la misma suerte, y al ver como el kagune la hizo pedazos, comprendió la advertencia de Ddraig.

Hyodo Issei se vio a si mismo sorprendido, respirando agitadamente ya que la profunda herida le estaba pasando factura. Se había envuelto en muchas situaciones de vida y muerte, también había peleado muchas batallas donde había conocido a toda clase de criaturas, vivió situaciones en las que estaba a punto de perder a sus amigos más de una vez siendo un adolescente que apenas superaba los dieciséis años. Ya era un demonio curtido que había ganado mucha experiencia y poco a poco está desarrollando su inconmensurable poder.

―Esto realmente me divierte ¿dime que harás? ¿Me vas a golpear con ese guante? ―Pregunto de manera jocosa haciendo que el castaño apretara los dientes de ira.

― ¡Eres una hija de puta! ―La gema del boosted gear brillaba con violencia, nuevamente Rize no sabía cómo explicar la naturaleza de tal fenómeno. Pero algo estaba segura, y es que ese chico no era un investigador.

—Esto es inesperado, he visto como cientos de mis presas se llegan a cagarse de miedo… literalmente―fingió sorpresa mientras se llevaba su mano al pecho, mientras su cuerpo mostraba leves espasmos —.Pero tú eres diferente, eres especial, entonces pensé que debía matarte de una manera especial, así que te diré lo que hare primero —.Terminando de saborear los restos de sangre que tenía en los labios camino lentamente hacia el castaño —Te atravesare una y otra vez hasta ver que tu estómago y tu hígado estén fuera de tu abdomen — El rojo Kakugan brilló intensamente dándole un toque tétrico a la situación—¿sabes que es lo curioso de esto? es que una vez tu hígado, estomago e intestinos estén fuera de su lugar todavía puedes mantenerte consiente mientras observas como me los como lentamente.

Issei por poco se vomita, que dijera eso de una manera tan calmada incluso con un tinte de diversión significaba que en verdad estaba completamente loca, inestable, volátil y un adversario con esas características eran los más peligrosos, jamás conoció, ni imaginó a alguien con tanta maldad en su corazón, capaz de asesinar sin remordimientos de la manera más cruel y despiadada sin razón o motivo, por eso estaba consternado y no podía pensar con claridad, esa mujer no se detendría por nada del mundo hasta no hacer realidad aquella enfermiza y retorcida fantasía.

—¿Será posible que puedas soportar todo ese dolor sin gritar ni derramar una sola lagrima? – La pelimorada se acariciaba el rostro mientras admiraba el miedo en los ojos de su presa - ¡AH PERO QUE ORGASMICO SUENA ESO! DE TAN SOLO IMAGINANDO MI INTERIOR ESTA HUMEDECIENDOSE.

 **¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST!**

Enloquecido con la idea de aquella criatura, apartó todas sus inseguridades y miedos cuando decidió lanzarse sobre Rize. Nunca creyó moverse tan rápido en su vida.

El impacto resonó con tremenda fuerza Rize salió disparada en dirección al océano, pero en medio de la conmoción uso dos de sus extremidades para afianzarse en la arena y así poder soportar mejor el golpe (y de paso evitar que su cuerpo siguiera esa trayectoria) una de las consecuencias para el enemigo al enfrentarse a un portador del boosted gear era que el mismo aumentaba todas sus capacidades, así que el golpe que había lanzado no era cualquier cosa. En lugar de que su enemiga estuviera retorciéndose de dolor, ocurrió justo todo lo contrario ya que Rize tenía tendencias masoquistas, aquel golpe hizo que soltara una tremenda risotada, Issei siente que por poco se le revientan los tímpanos.

―Si creyera en Dios diría, que finalmente alcance el paraíso ―Se levantó de la arena, se abalanzo rápidamente hacia el castaño y dio otro fuerte latigazo; esta vez Issei uso la garra a modo de protección para evitar que el tentáculo le hiriese ―He probado demasiada sangre, demasiada carne… algunas aceptables y otras simplemente horribles, horripilantes que me provoca nauseas. ―Issei apretaba los dientes mientras intentaba levantarse de la arena _―_ ¡ _Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Pero en cambio tú! ¡Tú mi querido Issei-kun!, hueles tan, tan bien, sabes tan… tan… bien, y eso me encanta._

Efectivamente, pobre desgraciado… asustarlo fue una tarea muy fácil, aunque intentara hacerse valiente, aunque intentara enfrentarle y eso era lo que más gozaba en su retorcida y demencial lógica, como si fuera una parafilia sexual. Ella al igual que las hienas y otros depredadores tenían un método infalible e innovador de cercar perfectamente a sus presas atemorizarlas, asecharlas, perseguirlas para que, una vez que les haya dado alcance, finalmente pudieran depredarlas, alimentarse de ellas… Pero Rize no estaba satisfecha, porque no era un depredador común, no estaba gozando lo suficiente, quería más, ¡MUCHO MAS! quería atemorizarlo mucho más y regodearse de ello.

―Dime pequeño gusano ¿Conoces el cuento de Hansel y Gretel? ―Ella se ríe ante su patético intento de nuevamente hacerse el valiente, ¡ah! Nunca se cansaría de eso ― ¿Dime, lo conoces? sé que es un cuento infantil, pero la narrativa y la importante lección que da, es hilarante―Extiende sus brillantes extremidades rojas, carmesíes, tentáculos que parecían cubrir casi por completo el horizonte―. Dime entonces ¿lo conoces?, debes de conocerlo.

―Q-Que… ―Creyó oírle balbucear perdiendo parte de su valentía ― ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡¿DE QUE PUTA MIERDA HABLAS?!

Esa era una respuesta que no le gusto escuchar, ¿Porque siempre se encontraba con puros pendejos ignorantes? Bueno que más daba, si su carne tenía un delicioso sabor, esos eran detalles menores.

―Los protagonistas son niños ―Comenzó a relatar cargándose de la ironía del asunto continua― Como tú.

Miedo, era la primera vez que lo sentía de manera profunda. Pero no lo comprendía ¿Por qué se asustó como un niño al ver a esa criatura sonreír de manera grotesca?

― **[¿Que te está pasando compañero?]** ―Ddraig se mostraba bastante preocupado, nunca antes había visto que Issei reaccionara de esa manera ― **[¡REACIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!]** ―Intentaba darle ánimos y hacerle entrar en razón, pero no funcionaba, ¿porque no funcionaba? **―** **[¡COMPÁÑERO!]**

―En el siglo XVII los cuentos de niños tenían finales sangrientos, completamente macabros y escalofriantes ―Issei inconscientemente retrocedía un par de pasos mientras que la Ghoul acortaba su distancia —Oh, que descuidada, por un momento me salí del tema Issei-kun.

― _¿Cómo es posible que está loca este libre por las calles? ¿Porque no la han atrapado? ―Pensaba Issei para sus adentros mientras apretaba la herida en su hombro para que dejara de sangrar copiosamente ―Definitivamente tengo que acabar con ella, pero no puedo sentir mi brazo… ¡JODER!_

―Cuando ambos niños se pierden en el bosque, encuentran una casa completamente hecha de dulce ―A pesar de que estaba completamente demente no mostró una pizca de alteración en su tono de voz ―Cuando entran a la casa, lo que se encuentran Hansel y Gretel es una bruja que quiere comérselos, pero eso es al principio de la historia ―Nuevamente se relame los labios de manera grotesca―, lo que le sigue después es más… impactante.

― ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer diciéndome todo esto? ―Pregunta mientras sus Bossted gear realiza 5 cargas consecutivas.

Y Rize, con su crueldad aflorada en la piel y el brillo intenso en sus ojos, le responde con una sonrisa inocente.

" _ **Voy a recrear el verdadero final del cuento contigo"**_

* * *

Tsubaki estaba agradecida de haber encontrado esa pequeña cascada, estaba dándose un rápido baño para quitarse el aroma de su perfume favorito, el "temor a la muerte" que experimentó Reya fue tan real que la reina de Sona dudó un poco reaccionar, pues todavía existía un deje de desconfianza con su compañero Torre. Había momentos en que estaba alerta midiendo las acciones del joven profesor, esperando el momento preciso para cuando lanzara el mortal golpe que ultimara la vida de su mejor amiga y confidente; aquel constante estrés le costó horas de sueño reparador y por unos días daba la impresión de ser un mapache por las profundas ojeras que tenía en el rostro, pero por suerte… Ken ya no tenía esas intenciones.

El frio del agua fue suficiente para relajarla un poco, dio un suave suspiro mientras su cuerpo vibró por la frescura, la tentación de quitarse el uniforme de deportes fue grande pues sabía que se pegaría contra su cuerpo, pero de lo que estaba segura era que el ghoul-demonio no se distraería por su figura. Mentalmente agradeció que fuese un adulto responsable.

―Aunque si me comparo con Rossweisse-san – comentó la joven Shinra con algo de tristeza – Creo que no soy muy atractiva.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse levemente, ella era muy centrada y haberse comparado con su profesora fue algo extraño para ella. Claro no podía negar que su compañero era muy atractivo, era el sueño húmedo de casi todas las alumnas de Kouh (que jovencita no tiene fantasías con su maestro), pero ella tenía ojos para alguien más… claro si ese chico no fuese todo un caballero y correspondiera sus insinuaciones de una forma más proactiva. Nuevamente suspiró un poco, decidió que lo mejor era meditar para serenarse y continuar con el entrenamiento, pronto el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose le alertaron para que se pusiera en una posición defensiva.

Abrió sus ojos denotando la sorpresa de ver como una mujer de baja estatura apareció entre los arbustos, su cabello estaba un poco enmarañado y lleno de algunas ramas, su ropa sucia con el barro y polvo del bosque, lo más gracioso es que trastabilló para caer aparatosamente. La pelinegra sintió un poco de pena pero decidió acerarse a la torpe visitante.

―E-Este – la mujer habló de manera nerviosa Creo que me perdí… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

La portadora del Alice Mirror sintió pena, se acercó lentamente para después sonreír de manera amable…

―Claro que sí – Tsubaki sonrió cortésmente – Ya que es peligroso estar por estos lugares en estos momentos

La joven demonio reencarnada se inclinó para ayudar a la mujer, justo cuando su mano estuvo por tomar la de la extraña fue golpeada de manera inesperada, la fuerza con la que lo hicieron hizo que golpeara contra varios árboles. Se desorientó un poco, no supo de donde vino aquel ataque.

―Vaya… eso fue muy fácil La voz de la mujer mostraba burla ― Creo que mi dulce Ken no te ha enseñado bien…

Con una sonrisa cínica plasmada en su rostro Eto se acercaba a su reciente victima quien aún luchaba para recuperarse del golpe que le habían propinado. La reina de Sona todavía se encontraba en el suelo, sintiendo como el dolor nublaba parte de sus sentidos, se le hacía casi imposible asumir lo que había pasado de tal manera que incluso el sonido de la Ghoul caminando hacia si misma era endeble. Era tiempo de pintar las rosas de color rojo para que perdieran el blanco que les daba pulcritud, con eso en mente la hija de Yoshimura estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

―Bueno, encontrarte no fue muy difícil que digamos ―Una sonrisa divertida se plasmó en sus facciones satisfecha de ver lo que hizo ― Ahora que tengo tu completa atención tengo unas preguntas que quiero hacerte mi querida Tsubaki-chan.

Fue entonces que la portadora de alice mirror abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta, ¿Cómo era posible que esa persona supiera su nombre? fue ahí que noto como el Kakugan de su atacante se había activado, lo que le causo terror. Eto estaba a punto de preguntarle en donde se encontraba Sona Sitri, quería encontrarla lo más rápido posible para torturarle, hacerle sufrir de una manera brutal por haber tenido el atrevimiento de haber transformado a Ken, a su Ken en una abominación; pero entonces se lo replanteo, en estos momentos Ken estaba jugando al gato y al ratón ¿no? Entonces no tendría nada de divertido si obtiene respuestas de una manera sencilla, además sabía bien que la chica era amiga de la sucia ramera que corrompió a Ken…

―¡AAAGH!― Grito con fuerza Tsubaki cuando el talon de Eto se hundió entre sus costillas.

―Pensándolo bien creo que mejor hago las cosas de otro modo― La chica suspiro mientras ponía de manera brusca la planta de su pie en su estómago, hundiéndola lentamente haciéndole soltar otro alarido de dolor a la misma ―¿Te duele verdad? Ciertamente es doloroso. Es el mismo dolor que sentí cuando vi en lo que convirtieron a mi dulce Ken.

―¿Q…quién eres tú?... ― Alcanzo a preguntar mientras tosía sangre y sintiendo que su juicio la abandonaría en cualquier momento ―Porque… ¿porque haces esto?

―Porque… ―dijo en un susurro mientras el fleco de sus cabellos le tapaba la mirada ― ¡¿QUIERES SABER PORQUE?! ― Pregunto la peliverde con tono de reproche, realizando varios pisotones ― Porque ― dio otro pisotón a su abdomen ― ¡porque ustedes malditas criaturas hicieron algo imperdonable…!

Lentamente tomo a Tsubaki de los cabellos y empezó a arrastrarla como un vil saco de papas arrojándola contra un árbol estrellándola violentamente. Una vez que el cuerpo de la chica quedo clavado en uno de esos árboles, libero su Kagune, con extrema violencia varios fragmentos del mismo salieron disparados y se clavaron en sus rodillas y brazos, la escritora quería ver la expresión de Sona cuando notara el estado que había quedado su amiga y confidente. La chica no pudo más, sus ojos veían borroso y la sangre que salía a borbotones empapaba su uniforme de deportes quiso extender su mano hacia su atacante pero era tarde, había sucumbido.

―¡EH! ¿Tan rápido perdió el conocimiento?―La hija de Yoshimura chasqueo la lengua con inconformidad, esperaba un poco más de esas criaturas ―. Que frágiles son… ―Giró sobre sus talones, mientras detectaba otro aroma cerca de ahí ―.Bueno, supongo que me divertiré un poco hasta encontrar a la pendeja de lentes.

Con esa idea en mente la leona que se había inmiscuido en el juego comenzó a asechar a su siguiente presa, pensando en una nueva manera de hacer sufrir a su infortunada víctima. Eso creyó cuando escuchó que los arbustos se movieron detrás de ella.

* * *

Hyodo se mantenía expectante y cauteloso volvió a golpear a la pelipurpura en la otra mejilla, el impacto fue lo suficientemente poderoso para herir de gravedad a cualquier criatura… O al menos eso creyó hasta que como la criatura antropófaga apareció caminando como si nada, a pesar de tener un grueso hilo de sangre resbalando por su frente.

Lejos de enfurecerse por el artero golpe, aquello le pareció más bien fascinante… y enfermizamente orgásmico. Su aparentemente frágil cuerpo se movía en medio de espasmódicos movimientos, lentamente su torso se reincorporaba gracias a la ayuda de sus tentáculos, en otra ocasión Issei la hubiera comparado con cierto villano científico de los comics de spiderman, pero la situación era de por si delicada más aun cuando vio que le estaba sonriendo.

―No puede ser, todavía puede ponerse de pie… ―Respiró extenuado, cansado y con la herida molestándolo en la zona afectada.

—Jajajajajajaja, no sé qué mierda pasa, pero esto es divertido —Issei parpadeo repetidas veces ¿que tenía en la cabeza esta mujer? ¿Basura? ¿Aire? ¿O quizás desechos humanos? De todos los enemigos al que había enfrentado, esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien así —Admito que tienes huevos… lástima que deba arrancártelos. Darling.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —Nuevamente la gema del boosted gear brillaba y la misma palabra de Ddraig se escuchaba otra vez— ¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE HICISTE MALDITA PERRA!

—Al contrario —Rize contorsiono sus labios de una manera bastante repugnante, su voz se vio demasiado diferente en contraste cuando ambos tuvieron su cita —.Esta noche, tú serás mi perra.

En ese momento uso sus tentáculos para acercarse hasta su víctima, Issei abrió los ojos aterrorizado cuando sintió a la demente ghoul frente a él. Tan pronto como uno de las extremidades atravesaba su clavícula Issei sintió un dolor más allá del que había sentido en anteriores ocasiones, un dolor que ni las mismas lanzas de luz de Raynare le habían provocado.

 **¡AAAAGGGGGGHHHH!**

El castaño grito con fuerza, por poco se quedaba sin voz, mientras que el kakugan de su victimaria resplandecía con la luz de la luna. Extasiada con la hermosa visión que tenía en frente, decidió repetir aquella acción inhumana, esta vez atravesando el musculo del lado izquierdo. Estaba agotado. El sueño poco a poco amenazaba con tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Veía blanco y sabía que pronto perdería la consciencia….

 **¡OUAAAAAAAAAAGHHHR!**

Pero que iluso fue, su atacante no se detendría, no iba a dejarle en paz. Ahora se escuchó un crujido por demás desagradable, prolongado y fuerte, sí resultó fuerte. Y no era para menos, Rize había torcido la mano entera de Issei con su Kagune hasta partirla y sacarla de su lugar deformándola en tres ángulos desagradables.

—Oh como lo siento ¿Esto te duele? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Estas sufriendo? —Preguntaba de manera cínica mientras que esta vez atravesaba uno de sus costados — Lo que pasa es que vi que estabas a punto de quedarte inconsciente y quería mantenerte despierto.

 **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

— ¡NO TE DARE EL LUJO DE ATRAVESAR UN ORGANO VITAL! ¡QUIERO DISFRUTARLO AL MAXMO! ¡QUIERO QUEBRARTE! —Y el espectáculo sanguinario continuo… otra estocada nuevamente atravesaba la piel del castaño si piedad — ¡Vamos no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Haz algo! ¡Defiéndete! —La ghoul exclamaba impaciente —Si quieres que acabe con tu miserable existencia entonces comienza a suplicar.

 **¡UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAGH!**

—Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, duele más en las piernas — comentó Rize con algo de curiosidad - Es la primera vez que hago esto...

Issei tenía demasiadas perforaciones en todo el cuerpo, lo más sorprendente de esto y posiblemente también aterrador es que la muy sádica cumplió lo que prometió, no había atacado ningún órgano interno para causarle el mayor sufrimiento posible. El cuerpo del castaño parecía una pulpa, la sangre borboteaba por doquier.

Las nubes comenzaban a tornarse de un gris opaco. Hubo un momento de silencio. No se escucha nada cuando pasa el ojo del huracán. En ese momento la gente comienza a abandonar la playa porque una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar. Derrotado bajo las pesadas y álgidas gotas de lluvia que le calaban hasta los huesos, levanto su mirada y observo que las gruesas y espesas gotas de lluvia le empaparon los cabellos, los mechones le cubrían los ojos pero tal parece que eso a ella no le importaba, pues aún tenía su sonrisa de psicópata plasmada en el rostro.

El mundo le daba vueltas al castaño. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero solo dios supo porque no lo hizo, tal vez para salvaguardar la poca integridad que le quedaba frente a su victimaria cuando intento levantarse de nuevo, ¿porque no podía entrar en balance breaker? ¿La herida tenía algo que ver? Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho esa ghoul estaría más que acabada, pero como dicen a mayor depredador se le puede matar tronándole desprevenido, mascullaba por eso, mascullaba y se reprendía por haber caído en la trampa de ese monstruo disfrazada de una inocente mujer y el destino haría que pagara ese error con creces, lo constato cuando de nueva cuenta ya tenía a la maldita pelimorada en frente y le hundía el estómago con un pisotón de su zapatilla, con la parte del tacón haciendo que se retorciera de dolor una vez más.

―Por lo visto veo que te resignaste a tu final ―Le pateó la cara, tumbándole de espaldas, y continuó pisándole las costillas, extasiada con cada mueca de dolor del chico―. Que aburrido, para ser alguyien que gritaba pendejada y media creía que impondría más resistencia, pero… en fin, creo que es hora de darte otra pequeña probadita.

Sin ninguna clase de piedad y con una fuerza tremenda hundió profundamente su mano izquierda en el tórax del castaño. Los ojos de las cuencas querían salírsele y vomito una generosa bocanada de sangre; riendo como una niña con la misma brusquedad que empalo a su víctima, saca su mano de la zona afectada. Un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos cuando admiro detenidamente su mano completamente manchada de sangre. Solo una probada basto para que conociera el éxtasis.

―OH DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS ―Gritaba a todo pulmón con sus ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa desenfrenada, alocada, psicótica ― ¡ES LO MEJOR QUE HE PROBADO! ¡EL SABOR SUBLIME HACE PALPITAR MIS PAPILAS GUSTATIVAS! ―El castaño estaba paralizado por la cantidad de heridas que tenía ―Nunca había probado algo tan excelso… esta sangre… esta carne… ¡QUIERO MAS! QUIERO DEGUSTARTE LENTAMENTE, ¡¿NO TE IMPORTA SI LO HAGO VERDAD?! ¡¿VERDAAAAAD!?

Justo cuando el Kagune de Rize estaba a punto de despedazar al castaño, el filo de una espada pasó del lado suyo obligándola a rodar por la arena para evitar el ataque a traición antes de que su golpe acertara. Al ver al grupo que estaba aun lado de su presa apretó fuertemente los dietes en señal de inconformidad y furia, el castaño volteo a ver quién lo había salvado de su funesto destino. Fue nada más y nada menos que su querida buchou, sin embargo, había algo raro en esto, solo había 4 personas,.

 **¿Dónde se encontraban el resto de los miembros del club de ocultismo?**

* * *

Los ojos esmeraldas miraron vacilantes la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de su ubicación, el " _miedo a la muerte_ " que recorría su cuerpo la confundía, pues creía que lo que sentía Tsubaki era causado por su maestro… pero estaba equivocada. Eto miró con sorpresa la aparición de la castaña. Sus ojos brillaron como a un niño que se sacaba el preciado premio de la paleta de hielo. Podría reclamar otro de manera gratuita, en este caso Ruruko Nimura era la siguiente en su torcida diversión.

La mirada de la pequeña peón pasó de Eto a la vicepresidenta y viceversa, quien su cuerpo estaba maltrecho por el castigo impuesto por el "búho de un solo ojo". Una inocente sonrisa adorno el rostro de la peliverde, mientras que su kakugan le miraba fijamente, la pequeña castaña se sobresaltó, el sentimiento que infundía la pupila roja era diferente al que su compañera Torre proyectaba. Ken era amenazante y auguraba un terrible dolor al enemigo… pero Yoshimura Eto, era como mirar a un abismo de profunda desesperación. Un pozo sin fondo del cual, jamás saldrías con vida.

Tembló del miedo, la pequeña demonio reencarnada estaba de piedra en su lugar, incapaz de pensar por sí misma, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en el rojo del kakugan.

Sorpresivamente la joven Shinra fue capaz de balbucear unas palabras… que se convertirían en la peor sentencia para su amiga y compañera.

―Huye… ―La pelinegra habló con suma debilidad ― Huye… Nimura-san.

Frio. Un frio intensó rodeaba por completo al pequeño lago donde estaban tanto la ghoul como la peón, producto de la expresión del rostro de Eto. Ya no estaba plasmado el gesto divertido que anteriormente tenía; ahora estaba en un rictus de profunda ira.

 **¡Nimura!**

Repitió con voz baja la escritora de libros, mientras que la sombra de su cabello cubría un poco sus ojos, aumentando el tono amenazante de su mirada.

 **¡Nimura!, ¡Nimura!**

Ruruko dio un paso atrás al notar que repetía su apellido de una forma intimidante, las palabras que provenían de la pequeña boca de Eto contenían veneno puro, uno que fue gestando mientras estaba encerrada en el Kokuria, juste después de encontrarse con aquel investigador que decidió convertirla en su juguete personal; colocándola en la posición que usualmente estaban sus víctimas. Presionando sus mentes para quebrarlas por completo antes de devorarlas y satisfacer su apetito.

 **NIMURA, NIMURA, NIMURA… ¡NIMURA FURUTAAAAAAA!**

Soltó un grito ensordecedor, inhumano… ni siquiera le importó que sus cuerdas vocales se rompieran por el esfuerzo de emitir tal sonido a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, ante ella no estaba una sirviente de aquella maldita perra que le arrebató de manera arbitraria a su adorado rey… sino alguien quien deseaba eliminar de la más dolorosa y traumática manera. Sin siquiera poder reaccionar, Ruruko sintió como su cuerpo salió disparado violentamente de su lugar, Eto se había lanzado para incrustar su puño en el abdomen de la castaña. Rebotó varias veces durante su vuelo, lastimándose con las piedras, lacerando su piel con algunas ramas que se atravesaron en su caída.

La pequeña sirviente de Sona, cayó pesadamente, intentando incorporarse pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo por lo aturdida que se encontraba, tosió un par de veces, para escupir sangre de su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar como aquel liquido manchaba la tierra del bosque. Pero aquella ghoul no estaba satisfecha… no, eso ni siquiera cubriría el diez por ciento de lo que deseaba como retribución.

Acortó nuevamente la distancia que les separaba, usando tanta fuerza en sus piernas que estas se rompieron al instante… aquel dolor fue terrible, pero no se compararía a lo que sufriría aquella jovencita. La peón vio blanco cuando su cabeza fue golpeada contra un tronco cercano, una… dos… tres… varias veces se repitió la acción. En esos momentos una se alegraba de la enorme resistencia de los demonios y la otra se arrepentía de aquello.

Eto continuó impactando el cráneo de Ruruko contra la madera, el rojo de la sangre de la castaña manchaba su mano… quizás siendo otra persona saborearía eso, pero en este momento su placer estaba en otra dirección. El cuerpo de la jovencita no se movía, aquello alertó a la ghoul de que había perdido la consciencia por los golpes.

―Todavía no es tiempo para que duermas ―La ghoul exclamó con voz ronca y siniestra ― No hemos tenido suficiente… **¡Diversión!**

Su Ukaku se manifestó lentamente, tan delgado como un pequeño tentáculo, reptando a través de su brazo para después viajar por el cuerpo de Ruruko y colocarse detrás de uno de sus muslos, una punta filosa apareció al final del apéndice, con un rápido movimiento clavarse en la carne. Todo para castigar un nervio en particular.

Siendo uno de los más grandes dentro del cuerpo humano… el dolor que provocaba lastimarlo era suficiente para devolver la consciencia a una persona. El nervio ciático de castaña fue perforado sin piedad, la pequeña soltó un grito angustiante, desgarrador para después se acallada por la mano de la hija del viejo Yoshimura, la sangre cubría el rostro de la chiquilla, pero eso no evitó que sus lágrimas salieran por sus ojos. Eto continuó con su tortura disfrutando cada minuto de la inútil lucha que ofrecía Ruruko. Lo que hizo con ella, fue una completa abominación, no tenía nombre; era desgarrador ver como la chica suplicaba silenciosamente, pero a alguien como Eto no le importaba nada de eso, ni siquiera las lágrimas de sufrimiento de la castaña fueron suficientes para que dejase de torturarla.

― Dime Furuta… ¿Lo disfrutas? ¿Lo gozas? ― La cordura había desaparecido momentáneamente en la antigua líder de Aogiri ― Así como lo hiciste en nuestras "entrevistas"

Los quejidos de la castaña se intensificaron cuando más y más partes del Ukaku se manifestaron de la misma manera, los apéndices repitieron la acción del primero tentáculo, atravesando la carne de la demonio reencarnado lo suficiente para exponer los nervios de la jovencita y castigarlos individualmente.

― Suplica… Suplica… Suplica… Suplica ― Repetía Eto incesantemente― ¡QUIERO QUE SUPLIQUES HASTA QUE MUERAS!

* * *

Issei pronto supo por qué había pocos miembros del club al lado de Rias, la respuesta era sencilla: las demás chicas estaban concentradas erigiendo una gran barrera, para que civiles inocentes no tuvieran nada que ver.

Podría ser una demonio de clase alta, podría ser la digna heredera del clan Gregory, lo cual le daba el estatus social y poder en el inframundo, podría quizás tener vasta experiencia en todos los años que lleva de vida. Sostuvo sus propias batallas cuando llego a la ciudad de Kuoh, y muchas otras antes de que el tratado entre las tres facciones se llevara a cabo. Había visto a muchas personas y criaturas ser asesinadas, desde formas rápidas y piadosas, hasta genuinos espectáculos de crueldad.

Pero lo de su querido sirviente no tenía nombre. Jamás conoció, ni imaginó, semejante nivel de maldad, de sadismo, de brutalidad, y descubrirlo ahora, en la piel de una persona tan amada por ella, le desplomó de rodillas con el alma partida, con la poca inocencia que le restaba perdida.

―Isse ―El mencionado creyó escuchar la voz de su ama ― ¡ISSE!

Aquella voz, melodiosa ahora se escuchaba descompasada, casi seca sin ninguna expresión tan vacía como la misma nada. Sus ojos azules ahora apagados translucían desesperanza y miseria, casi al borde de la locura al reparar en el estado en que había quedado su lindo y adorable peón.

―Bu-buchou― Gimió con voz débil ― Lo la-lamento.

Su atención estaba centrada en la atacante de su amado, aquello era peor que un insulto dirigido hacía ella, pues ante todo Issei era su mundo, él lo era todo para ella… el temor de perderlo le aterraba bastante, disimularlo era difícil, pero lo logró sobreponerse lo suficiente para actuar con tranquilidad. Pero cada segundo esa mascará amenazaba con romperse.

No hables mi querido Isse Ni siquiera lo mira. Se inclina hacia un costado, para limpiarle las heridas de todo su cuerpo, este sentimiento que tenía en su interior no sabría cómo describirlo . Te prometo que estarás bien.

―¿Sabes? creo que esta situación se me figura como un drama de bajo presupuesto con una trama mediocre, que patético ― Decía la peli purpura con voz jocosa ― El típico cliché donde dos amantes se reúnen bajo tortuosas y difíciles circunstancias…

Rize juntab sus palmas haciendo un gesto de ensoñación pero más que nada era para burlarse de la pelirroja.

― ¡Oh! ¡Que romántico!― la ghoul exclamó con un tono dulce para despues reir fuertemente.

Cuando dejo de admirar las heridas de su querido peón, poso nuevamente su atención a la criatura de cabellos lilas que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, esta vez con rabia con furia. Sin más evidencia que la esclera negra con pupilas carmesí, las cuatro extremidades que sobre salían de su espalda y los restos de sangre que resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios, fue suficiente para saber qué curso de acción tomar. La desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

─Asia, Koneko ayuden a Isse a sanar sus heridas ― Habló Rias con un tono de voz demasiado lúgubre y siniestro

Todos tragaron saliva por la manera en que hablo, pues no era muy normal que ella usara ese tono salvo en contadas ocasiones y las cuales siempre estaba involucrada la salud y bienestar del Sekiryuutei.

─Buchou Kiba se pasó a un lado de su ama ―Permítanos ayudarle

― No… ― La pelirroja no cambiaba para nada su tono de voz ― Que nadie se meta en esto… yo me encargare de matarla.

Esa frase que salió de los labios por parte de la heredera de los Gremory, hizo que la Ghoul estallara en portentosas carcajadas… Rias se mantenía impasible, sin ninguna clase de expresión, en tanto a los demás, pronto apretaron la mandíbula, querían abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no lo hicieron por órdenes de su rey. Sin nada más que decir apuntó a la responsable a la que atribuía la culpa de la condición de su amado Issei, un círculo carmesí se hizo presente, Frente a dicho circulo una pequeña esfera de tonos rojos y oscuros comenzó a brillar intensamente, simple en apariencia, pero Mortal en cuanto a magia altamente concentrada. Era el poder concebido para destruir.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la heredera de los Gremory lanzo su ataque a quemarropa. Rize sintió el peligro y dentro de sin fimo ser, pudo sentir el sentimiento del miedo, pero quizás su propia locura fue el amortiguador suficiente para que no sucumbiera ante esa emoción tan compleja y primitiva a la vez.

La acción se repitió nuevamente y otra ráfaga nuevamente salió, más poderosa que la anterior, la estructura de rocas termino por hacerse pedazos incapaces de resistir tanto poder demoniaco, proveniente de una chica con el corazón roto. Y es que ese es uno de los errores más fatales que se pueden cometer, meterse con el hombre de una mujer enamorada, era una sentencia de muerte garantizada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Inclinó la mitad de su tronco hacia atrás, impresionada al evitar por centímetros la segunda ráfaga de energía demoniaca que rozó algunos de sus danzantes mechones lilas.

Rize uso sus Rinkakus para girar sobre su propio eje y ejecutó un rápido salto lateral, tomando una distancia considerable del grupo de demonios que tenía frente suyo, aunque desconociera la procedencia de quienes le encaraban, su olor era desconocido, le diferenciaban de humanos, pero tampoco olían como Ghouls, ¿entonces qué demonios eran?

—Al parecer cuentas con una increíble agilidad —Espeto con una inusitada calma y frialdad como si fuera otra persona diferente —.No es fácil esquivar a esta distancia.

Rize, en respuesta, solamente le mando una sonrisa sínica, solo para hacerla rabiar aún más. Pero muy dentro de ella estaba la duda y el profundo presentimiento de que debía ser cautelosa frente a esa voluptuosa chica de cabellera pelirroja.

—Parece que disfrutas de la situación criatura inmunda — la demonio noble continuó hablando bastante despacio —, pero me voy a asegurar de quitarte esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara.

—heh heh… Te reto a que lo hagas —Rze lee desafío abiertamente —.Si es que puedes.

Rize Kamishiro sonreía con sumo placer, al observar a la pelirroja empuñar sus manos con fuerza y dar un paso decidida al frente, siendo claramente víctima de sus provocaciones. Alguien con tales sentimentalismos en una situación como esta, sería fácilmente presa de su siguiente movimiento. Sin previo aviso, la ghoul arrancó a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, al punto que desapareció de la vista de cualquier ser vivo. Superó por mucho la velocidad perceptible para el ojo humano, lo que significaba que su movimiento dentro del campo de visión de cualquier persona y de un ghoul de rango inferior, era al menos inferior a la veinteava parte de un segundo. Solo los ghouls más experimentados podrían responder rápidamente ante esta ofensiva.

 **Pero para Rias Gremory, esto no significaba la gran cosa…**

* * *

Corría tan rápido como daban sus piernas, aquello estaba escalando a niveles que no se imaginó. Algo andaba mal su instinto se lo gritaba con fuerza que si emitiera ruido habría roto sus tímpanos desde los primeros minutos que empezó a sentirse agobiado por la constante presión de estar "frente a la muerte", se suponía que ella fue entrenada para enfrentarse a lo sobrenatural, siendo una antigua miembro de una familia de exorcistas. Tomoe Meguri se acercaba a un campo de batalla en el cual no estaba preparada para encarar de frente.

La sostenía con fuerza, tanta que su mano empezaba a sentirse adolorida, jamás pensó que la usaría en este entrenamiento… ¿Acaso Kaneki-sensei había enloquecido? ¿Toda su amabilidad anterior era para hacerles bajar la guardia? Negó rotundamente aquellas dudas que asolaban su corazón.

El maestro de literatura no era una persona así, Yui Katase era la prueba de que su compañero Torre era una persona íntegra y de moral intachable, cuando ocurrió el asunto de los Ichinose prefirió actuar por su cuenta que involucrar a cualquiera de ellos, no sólo eso planificó todo con tal esmero y dedicación que evitó cualquier represalia de lo más bajo de Kouh.

También se encontraba Rossewisse-sensei, la valquiria también era una prueba fehaciente de las buenas intenciones del ghoul-demonio; por eso cuando Ken se la encomendó… la aceptó con gusto.

"Yuukimura 1/3" era una de esas armas especiales creadas por la CCG que podrían dañar al joven maestro y la única que podría utilizarla con la habilidad suficiente era ella, por eso se apresuraba dónde provenía esa maligna sensación. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que se encontraría… Ruruko parecía una muñeca, todo su uniforme deportivo estaba rasgado, hecho jirones por los cortes que recibió de los ataques de Eto. Su sangre corría libremente, lo peor era su rostro… cubierto completamente de barro y sangre; evitando por completo contemplar las facciones del mismo. Tomoe miró a la causante de aquello, apretó sus dientes hasta que estos sangraron por el esfuerzo, también lo hicieron sus manos, pequeñas gotas emergieron de sus palmas las cuales cayeron al suelo.

Eto miraba con desinteres a la recién llegada pues lo que le importaba era aquella quien creía que era aquel investigador que la torturo en su cautiverio, justo en el momento que su vista se posó en su víctima, fue cuando el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo. La caballero de Sona ya se encontraba justo detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que la espada viajó con rapidez a través de la espalda de la ghoul. Ahora era ella quien derramaba su propia sangre, pero rápidamente se regenero, sorprendiendo a la castaña, sonriendo con sorna soltó a Ruruko para crear una distancia segura de la castaña-cobriza; se dio cuenta de su error al notar como pequeñas chispas emanaron del arma.

―Una quinque… esto no me lo esperaba ― balbuceó el buhó con algo de desinteres ― Pero no importara mucho… pequeña perra.

― C-Como… ¿Cómo te atreviste a h-hacerle e-esto a Ruruko-chan? – Tomoe colocó a yuukimura frente a ella ― ¡LO QUE LE HICISTE FUE UNA ATROCIDAD! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE MALDITA PUTA!

Una fuerte risotada salió de la peliverde, ver la emoción que exudaba la demonio frente a ella le hizo recapacitar sus intenciones, ya que alguien invadido por la ira podría ser peligroso, pero finalmente eran las presas más fáciles de vencer con una mente tranquila; claro siempre y cuando no fuesen más fuertes que uno. Su Ukaku lentamente empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, dejando atrás la frágil figura de "Takatsuki Sen" para dar paso al monstruo que gobernaba sobre todos los ghoul de Aogiri. La monumental figura del Buhó estaba frente a Tomoe Meguri.

Siéntete orgullosa… espetó la monstruosidad frente a la jovencita . Lo que te va a pasar será mucho peor que lo que vivió a tu amiga.

La amenaza estaba hecha, pronto una tormenta de sangre y dolor caería sobre la caballero que portaba a yuukimura… así como otro lugar experimentaría algo similar

* * *

La ghoul se avalanzó con tremenda fuerza levantando arena por doquier, creando una enorme nube de polvo, cegando un poco a los presentes, en los cuales por cierto, utilizo la desmesurada fuerza que le atribuía su naturaleza haciendo más veloz su desplazamiento. Planeaba destripar a la pelirroja, quien aparentemente se hallaba indefensa, inmóvi… pero en realidad se mantenía expectante ante tan descomunal velocidad. Koneko hacia un amago de voluntad para no saltar a la defensiva de su Buchou, aun haciendo un esfuerzo en conjunto con el sacred gear de Asia, las heridas del castaño tardaban en sanar, la maldita criatura había perforado venar arterias y nervios sensibles. Kiba se mantenía igual de sorprendido, no era tan rápida como el, pero su velocidad no era para tomarse a la ligera.

— _Ya eres mía pequeña zorra_ —Se relamía en medio de una macabra sonrisa, tensando y endureciendo al máximo sus rinkakus listo para atravesarla, y ver ese hermoso espectáculo de viseras volando por todas partes y darse un gran festín inolvidable.

Faltaba poco, estaba a escasos milímetros de asestar su golpe devastador… cuando la sangre se le heló. Aun de espaldas y con su brazo derecho extendido al frente fue como un segundo circulo apareció en su retaguardia. Los cuatro rinkakus chocaron con el círculo que se encontraba de espaldas de Rias, aquel efecto genero una onda inversa, haciendo que pequeños relámpagos carmesís crepitaran en plena colisión.

— ¿ _Qué demonios fue eso? —_ Pensó alterada Rize mientras volaba en retroceso.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que sus rinkakus que no podían atravesar ese círculo misterioso? Había algo raro aquí, quién o mas bien ¿Que era esa pelirroja? Girando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, Rias Gremory la fulminó con una mirada, tan intensa, que casi hablaba por sí sola.

Una tercera descarga de poder de la destrucción viajo rápidamente hacia ella quien apenas habiendo tenido de percibir la amenaza uso nuevamente sus rinkakus para impulsarse y así salir librada del peligro, sorprendiéndose de ver la cantidad de poder y la intensidad con la que la ola negra y roja pasaba de su lado, la acometida no se detuvo, lanzo más ataques a quemarropa, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. De nuevo, gracias a sus reflejos alterados, pudo percibir a tiempo la última ráfaga de energía, esto era molesto, muy molesto, no podía contraatacar porque la pelirroja continuaba disparando ondas generosas de energía de la destrucción, castigando el lugar en donde se encontraban.

La lluvia aumento de intensidad, las nubes grises cubrieron el cielo en su totalidad y la arena se hacía más densa y con ello, le dificultaba las cosas para moverse a plenitud. Este era la décima ocasión en que había eludido el mortal ataque dando un giro hacia atrás busco recuperar terreno, pero nuevamente un ataque proveniente de la princesa de la ruina carmesí truncaba cualquier espacio que buscase para pensar, además de que su estado mental tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Rias continuaba con esa expresión neutra en su rostro, como si aquella acción no tuviese efecto sobre ella, ni siquiera por la cantidad de magia que gasto. La ghoul chasqueo la lengua molesta, hasta que se le ocurrió una manera eficiente de atacar. Nuevamente se impulsó hacia Rias, quien estaba más que preparada para contraatacar, si calculaba bien, la siguiente ráfaga de energía la desaparecería de la existencia.

La acción de la ghoul fue demasiada impulsiva y decir también que fue diferente, su objetivo viajo hacia los tres demonios que continuaban respaldando al castaño, Rías observo con horror que la maldita ghoul tenía como objetivo atacar a Asia y a Koneko. El curso de acción de Rize cambio cuando Kiba se lanzaba estrepitosamente hacia Rize, el choque sonoro provocado por los tentáculos y la espada que él había invocado se hizo presente, las chispas saltaban por todas partes mientras que la espada se rompía en pedazos, la conmoción de ver una de sus armas siendo despedazada fue la oportunidad que tuvo la ghoul, había hundido dos rinkakus en plena tierra, justo en el momento en que estos emergían detrás de él atravesándole los hombros e hiriéndole de gravedad.

— ¡MALDITA! —El poder demoniaco de Rias explotó con mayor brutalidad que antes.

Ver a su lindo caballero desplomarse con una grosera cantidad de cortes y heridas, fue más de lo que su paciencia pudo soportar. Asia estaba aterrada. Aquella mujer había herido de gravedad a uno de los mejores espadachines y por supuesto con un sacred gear muy poderosa con una pasmosa facilidad. Kiba se sentía más que humillado, sentía desesperación que una criatura como la mujer frente a ellos estaba acorralándolos… pero ante todo sembrando el terror de enfrentar algo de un nivel distinto.

No fue que mostrara mayor poder… sino que los ghoul eran maldad pura y una que no estaban preparados para encarar.

* * *

 **Unas palabras de Bellzador:**

 **Hola gente es la primera vez que digo algo en esta historia que amablemente mi amigo y camarada escritor decidió escribir en conjunto conmigo, no suelo hacer esto a menudo, sé que no es ajeno para muchos por lo que pasa Aeretr en estos momentos, eso y aunado con bastante trabajo y preocupaciones podría tornarse hasta desalentador el asunto que a veces prefieres dejar de escribir (Lo digo también porque se ha dado en mi caso) Pero en fin, no estoy aquí para decir eso, no, eso no me corresponde inmiscuirme lo que me compete es otra cosa:**

 **He estado realizando dibujos y coberturas de portadas, con respecto a la historia creo que algunos de los lectores que me tienen agregado a Facebook han tenido la oportunidad de verlas, lo que quiero hacer es en este momento, pero no les he mostrado todas las que hice, por eso quiero hacerles la invitación de pasar por mi cuenta de deviantart "Haestorm" no la he tenido inactiva pero me asegure de subir unas cuantas imágenes del fic ahí, en cual, dado el caso optare por subir las demás, si eres un lector que no ha tenido la oportunidad de verlas, quise darme la tarea de ofrecer esta alternativa para que las contemplen, aunque no soy un mangaka profesional, le imprimo demasiado esfuerzo para elaborarlas y para que sean de su completo agrado, así que si eres lector y te provoca curiosidad verlas ¡ANIMATE! De antemano agradezco el apoyo que nos dan, que se animen a comentar cualquier que opinen sobre el capítulo. Sin nada mas que decir cuídense mucho, les deseo suerte y éxito en sus vidas.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Bueno otra vez... el genio malvado a regresado a escribir, como explicó mi compañero Bellzador mi vida en los últimos meses fue una verdadera mierda, pues pasaron cosas demasiado pesadas que minaron por completo el ánimo de escribir, pero por suerte cuando tocas el fondo solo queda una cosa y es ascender hasta lo más alto. Y eso amigos... es lo que me ha ocurrido, en los ultimos días ... solo han pasado cosas buenas y cuando digo buenas... ¡SON BUENAS! Casi todas mi preocupaciones se han solucionado, desde mi trabajo... hasta la salud de uno de mis familiares, ante la noticia de que tengo una luz de esperanza... eso mejoró mis ánimos para continuar escribiendo... aparte por el apoyo de todos ustedes.  
**

 **Ahora no se preocupen... regresamos con una nueva tanda de actualizaciones de este crossover que ha muchos les ha encantado.**

 **Sin más me despido de momento y espero que soporten siete meses más para el siguiente capitulo... Es broma, es broma... (sonrisa malvada en mi rostro).**


	15. Silhouette of Madness

" _ **La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo; y el más intenso y más antiguo de los miedos... es el miedo a lo desconocido..."**_

 _H. P. Lovecraft._

* * *

 **Rojo.**

¿Qué significado tenía ese color para Rias Gremory?

Ese es el color que la describía a ella, esa es el color que representaba su orgulloso carácter. El rojo representaba el color de su cabellera, representaba su incondicional amor, representaba su enorme poder, representaba respeto y un gran linaje de los 72 pilares del inframundo. El rojo era parte de ella, el rojo la definía por completo, el rojo representaba la insignia de su familia.

 **Rojo.**

Ese color llenaba de orgullo a aquellos que compartían el mismo linaje que ella, ese color representaba la alta estima y sobre todo admiración que las demás castas le tenían a ella y a su familia; para el clan Gremory el rojo es como una luz de esperanza en sus peores momentos. No importaban mucho los demás colores, siempre que aparecía ese color en su campo de visión sabían que tenían una oportunidad ante la adversidad.

 _ **Rojo.**_

Representaba coraje, valentía y una actitud optimista ante la vida. Éxito, triunfo, guerra, sangre, fuerza, gallardía; alcanzar sus metas y sueños y ser los primeros en aparecer en el campo de batalla. Pero también servía para representar la sensualidad, el erotismo, el sexo, la pasión, el placer... Casi todos esos significados eran más que perfectos para describirla a ella, pues su forma de conducirse en todos los aspectos en la vida estaba ligada a ese color.

Pero en estos momentos, el rojo que ella debía apreciar no era ese…

Ella era demasiada orgullosa, confiaba ciegamente en el poder que había heredado, de su ventaja por su linaje de sangre; creyó por un momento que tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más para acabar con el enemigo. Pero se equivocó rotundamente cuando la enfrento. Todos los oponentes con los que ella y su leal corte se vieron obligados a enfrentar, hasta ahora, mostraron cierto respeto hacia ellos, tal vez erróneamente lo confundieron todo en sus cabezas. Aunque no distaba mucho de ese término; al final de cuentas sus enemigos acabaron subestimándolos, pues el enorme abismo que los separaba hicieron que bajaran la guardia, hasta ahora la mayoría de las victorias con las cuales se forjaron de una muy buena reputación, se derivaron de la suerte del débil, que fue el factor decisivo que les dio la ventaja para sorprenderlos con las defensas bajas y así salir victoriosos.

Pero ahora se encontraron con alguien que no los menospreciaba de esa manera, lo hacía de otra forma, para aquella criatura tan sólo eran su alimento, los veía como presas, además había otro factor en juego: la sanidad mental de su enemigo. Ciertamente no estaba loca, no por completo; pero desarrollo una patología mental bastante volátil para dar rienda suelta a su extrema crueldad. Como la mayoría de su especie al principio era inocente incluso amable, pero cuando probó por primera vez la sangre fresca, cuando cobró su primera víctima, poco a poco desarrollo un enfermo y retorcido placer cada vez que mataba, cuando derramaba la sangre de sus víctimas, era tan placentero y estimulante que empezó a hacerlo por puro placer y no por necesidad.

Aquello era mucho peor, pues ya no existían barreras morales que le restringieran en sus acciones.

Esa crueldad y brutalidad que mostraba cada vez que asesinaba a sus víctimas era un factor muy requerido para sobrevivir en el mundo cruel donde habitaba, de esa manera ganaba una reputación elevada en los distritos de Tokio, dándole estatus de superioridad, inspirando respeto y temor sobre sobre sus enemigos. Con su reputación ganada no correría riesgos de que los mismos se atrevieran a invadir su territorio y le arrebatasen su tan preciada comida, pero sobre todo para evitar ser convertida en una potencial presa para aquellos que buscaran poder.

Porque así era la ley de los ghouls; el fuerte es quien devora y el débil es devorado. Para Rize ese era el significado del color rojo.

Y ese rojo causó temor en todos ellos…

" _ **El rojo de su kakugan brillando"**_

" _ **El rojo de sus extremidades danzando macabramente en medio de espasmódicos movimientos"**_

Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su forma de vida, aceptando cada segundo de su existencia en una espiral que la sumergía en una extrema crueldad. Una que derivaba en un placer insaciable y un sadismo inescrupuloso. Si tuviera que comparar a Rize Kamishiro con su querida amiga… la hacía parecer como una simple ingenua e incluso inocente niña.

Y ese fue el error que cometió ella cometió al intervenir en su degenerado juego; por un breve instante… dándose ínfulas de grandeza, con el orgullo alto confiando plenamente en su poder cobraría esta ofensa con creces. Pero no fue así, solamente basto una ínfima fracción de segundo para que las cosas jugaran en su contra; ahora ella era la víctima, ese aspecto que tenía Rias Gremory en este momento distaba mucho del color que siempre le había representado.

Aquel rojo nada propio de ella mancho por completo sus ropas, el suelo y finalmente el rostro de su atacante…

Al contemplar el estado en que quedo aquella que le amenazó de muerte le provoco bastante satisfacción, satisfacción que era representada en esa torcida y ínica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Incluso aquel que estaban salvando de las garras de esa criatura pensó lo mismo… que como siempre, el rojo de su armadura le daría el poder para detener la amenaza en un santiamén y nuevamente quedaría como el gran héroe que todos admiraban y reconocían. Lo más curioso de todo el asunto es que aquella criatura causo que ella viera con otros ojos el color rojo, que más tarde se volvería repulsivo por el resto de su longeva vida.

Pues aquel rojo que sus vacilantes ojos contemplaban… era su sangre…

 _ **La sangre de Rias Gremory.**_

* * *

Las chispas salieron de su arma cuando la usó para bloquear la enorme extremidad con la que la intentaron descuartizar, sintió como sus manos cederían ante la potencia del ataque, por un momento sintió temor recorrerle de pies a la cabeza de que la quinqué no resistiría tal impacto; pero más pudo su deseo de hacer pagar a esa mujer lo que hizo a sus queridas amigas por lo que mantuvo firme su agarre; aquella determinación fue suficiente para rechazar el ataque de Eto. Ella estaba sin herida y sorprendentemente la quinque siguió intacta.

Tomoe Meguri al igual de casi todos los miembros de la corte de Sona, tenían cariño especial hacia Ruruko, pues al ser la más joven del concejo estudiantil, obligatoriamente entraba en la categoría de hermana menor a la que todos debían cuidar y consentir, claro que también ayudaba mucho la apariencia de la castaña de coletas, pues al ser la más bajita de entre todos, ciertamente le daba un aire más inocente.

Ese cariño que todos los miembros del concejo estudiantil le tenían fue gracias a su increíble optimismo y actuar alegre, que en cierta forma hacían que sus complicadas y laboriosas vidas fueran más llevaderas, por eso cuando ella defendió a Ken a capa y espada durante los trágicos eventos que ocurrieron en las fechas donde se supone que debía haber paz y amor, ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar su decisión.

Y así fue como el corazón de la castaña se rompió en pedazos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, esa tristeza poco a poco se transformó una rabia incontenible por la criatura que la lastimó hasta dejarla así. Porque ante los ojos de la caballero de Sona, Eto era tan sólo una criatura que debía de eliminar a toda costa para vengar a su querida amiga y compañera por todo martirio que sufrió a manos de aquella criatura.

Sus piernas se flexionaron un poco, mientras que el suelo bajo sus pies colapsaba debido a la fuerza del golpe del buhó, movió el filo de Yukimura, dejando que la parte plana del mismo se deslizara sobre el kakuja de la ghoul, logrando desviar un poco la trayectoria del ataque. Rápidamente saltó hacía atrás evitando un poco de daño, pero el impacto del puño de la monstruosidad hizo que algunas rocas se alzaran con suficiente fuera para que impactaran en el cuerpo de Tomoe.

El dolor que le provocó hizo que apretara más el agarre de la quinque, justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo fue el momento preciso para lanzarse de manera frenética.

Las reinas son las piezas más fuertes del tablero de ajedrez y también dentro de las piezas demoniacas, poseyendo las características de los alfiles, caballeros y torres. Pero en un perfecto balance, mientras que los peones eran las piezas más débiles pero también las más versátiles, ya que si se cumplían ciertas condiciones podrían promocionarse en cualquiera de las demás piezas. Mientras que unas eran balanceadas y poderosas, las otras débiles y versátiles… ambas carecían de algo y eso era especialización.

Esa era la mayor fortaleza de las tres clases restantes, Tomoe era un caballero, físicamente estaba a la par de los peones, tanto en fuerza como resistencia, pero su velocidad era otra cosa, su velocidad estaba más allá. Una vez ella y Kiba intentaron algo en conjunto. Llevar al máximo su velocidad, hasta el límite que podrían alcanzar; el resultado fue inesperado y en cierta forma un poco satisfactoria.

Una detonación, eso fue lo que escucho la líder de la ya desarticulada organización terrorista ghoul al momento perder de vista a la jovencita que portaba la quinque que fue propiedad Arima Kishou, para después ver como su brazo era cercenado desde el codo hasta la mano, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa para después sentir como el tobillo de kakuja recibía el mismo tajo tras escuchar la misma detonación. Sin el apoyo de una de sus piernas, el pesado cuerpo del kakuja termino por caer al suelo.

 _¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que hizo?! -_ Fue el pensamiento que apareció en la mente de la hija de Yoshimura.

Alzó su mirada un poco solamente para notar la mirada de hielo que Tomoe Meguri tenía plasmada en sus facciones, los ojos castaños eran tan fríos y carentes de emoción tan similares a los Ken cuando se encontraron en "la operación de exterminio" contra los Tsukiyama. Eso aceleró el corazón de la desquiciada escritora, para sonreír abiertamente, claro que era una lástima que sus expresiones quedaran disfrazadas ante al inexpresiva mascara que creaba su kagune, pero realmente todo era hilarante para ella.

El enorme búho de un ojo profirió una estruendosa risotada, resonando por el bosque que momentáneamente quedó en silencio, la joven Meguri no se movió de su posición, demostrando que no estaba para nada intimidada, Eto alzó su brazo cercenado intentando alcanzar a la demonio, para que sorpresivamente se regenerara de manera instantánea, esta vez no fue un brazo lo que salió sino una masa de carne de la cual aparecieron grotescas bocas, todas ellas con la intención de devorar la carne de la castaño cobriza.

Su sadismo era su carta de presentación…

Tomoe volvió a flexionarse un poco, preparando el momento para actuar, así como las veces anteriores se escuchó una detonación, Eto esta vez sintió como lastimaban el hombro de su kakuja, con esto quedaba en claro una cosa… la información necesaria que necesitaba para crear una contra medida. Justo cuando se repitió la detonación, el colosal búho salto con todas sus fuerzas, evitando por primera vez el ataque de la caballero de Sona.

¡ASI QUE ERA ESO! - Exclamó la ghoul mientras volaba por los aires - ¡POR FIN CAPTE TU TRUCO PERRA ESTUPIDA!

La castaño-cobriza apretó fuertemente los dientes en señal de frustración al ver que efectivamente su oponente no volvería a caer ante su ofensiva cuando aterrizó en el lugar donde debería estar Eto, Yukimura estaba clavada en el suelo, con un violento movimiento la ghoul lanzó poderosas estacas creadas de su kakuja, como una lluvia mortal que garantizaba un indescriptible dolor. Tal vez podría esquivarlas en otra clase de condiciones, pero ya había alcanzado su límite.

 _Tu limite son sólo cuatro movimientos_ \- La voz de Yuuto Kiba apareció en su mente - _Una vez que los uses… estarás expuesta… recuerda solo usarlo tres veces._

Esa fue la advertencia que el caballero que portaba el Sword Birth le hizo, habían intentado algo llevar conocer el límite de su velocidad, experimentar hasta donde eran capaces de llegar, _"la velocidad del sonido"_ ese fue el resultado que lograron alcanzar; la detonación que se escuchaba era producto de acelerar sus cuerpos hasta ese límite, alertando a cualquiera pero saberlo no significaba que podrían esquivarlo, pero en el remoto caso de que fallaran podrían repetir ese movimiento y asegurarse de hacer un corte limpio y definitivo.

El problema que tuvo Tomoe era que no sabía si las partes vitales de la ghoul estaban en el rango del filo de Yukimura, por eso prefirió incapacitarla antes de arriesgarse a quedar expuesta. Pero al final sus cálculos erraron de manera fatal y ahora pagaba el precio, pues los músculos de sus piernas estaban completamente desgarrados y el sólo estar de pie ya de por sí era un milagro; no había forma de esquivar aquel ataque. Cerró sus ojos de manera resignada, para después experimentar un dolor tan intenso de sentir su cuerpo siendo atravesado. Pero ella no gritaría, no le daría ese gusto a su atacante.

* * *

La chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, el dolor que sentía sobre su pecho era insoportable, porque era la primera vez que la herían de esa forma. Ningún enemigo con los que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora fue tan temerario como Rize. Todos eran cautelosos en cuanto escuchaban su nombre, pues la fama de su familia la precedía e incluso respetaban el título con el que le llamaban "Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí". Claro que Kamishiro Rize era una criatura que no se relacionaba con lo sobrenatural, por lo que desconocía ese mote… pero también lo era Rias con respecto al mundo de los ghoul.

Ya que la pelimorada tenía su propia fama y ese era "Glotona"; con tal de conseguir su comida era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso desafiar a la misma muerte.

Dime… ¿Te duele mucho cierto? - La pelirroja miró con odio a la ghoul - Apuesto que en este momento esperas ser salvada por un caballero de armadura brillante… princesa - Una torcida sonrisa apareció en mujer - Lo noté cuando te vi, siempre salvada en el último instante… una puta princesa mimada - movió el kagune con el que hirió a la demonio para saborear un poco de la sangre que lo manchaba - ¡Joder! Nunca había probado algo demasiado delicado en mi vida, no es de mi agrado… Un gesto de asco adornó el rostro de la joven mujer.

Con un movimiento rápido de su apéndice limpio la "suciedad" que representaba la sangre de Rias, se acuclilló levemente mientras que sus kagunes apuntaron hacia la pelirroja, dio un salto bastante alto, peligrosamente las seis extremidades de la sádica mujer se abalanzaron contra la mujer de Issei, Rias creó una esfera de su poder, con la esperanza de al menos destruir unos cuantos de esos repugnantes tentáculos, pero con un leve latigazo al aire Rize pudo maniobrar para esquivar la esfera y contraatacar. La pierna derecha, el hombro izquierdo y finalmente el antebrazo derecho fueron cortados profundamente por el filoso kagune.

La chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano de voluntad para no gritar, pero la ghoul no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y giro su cuerpo, los seis rinkaku se unieron en uno sólo, golpeando el costado de la heredera de los Gremory y haciéndola volar por los aires, para después caer pesadamente en la arena. La enorme columna de polvo que levantó le hizo toser fuertemente, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando el gigantesco tentáculo se encargó de proyectarla nuevamente contra el suelo.

¿Por qué no gritas? - La inocente voz de Rize se escuchó a través del polvo - Me excita que griten… pero si no lo hacen es aburrido.

Mostrando falsa decepción, repitió la acción un par de veces, Rias estaba al borde de gritar, pero hacerlo sería darle el gusto a tan despreciable persona, no… ¡Esa cosa no era una persona! Era una bestia.

Fue cuando Rize estaba de pie sobre ella, sus ojos le miraban de manera despectiva, como si ella careciera de importancia, se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla y empezó a pensar un poco, la pelirroja intuyo que lo hacía porque tarareaba una canción mientras lo hacía. Debía de aprovechar ese momento, levanto su mano izquierda con la intención de lanzarle una esfera de poder de la destrucción, sólo para que uno de sus rinkakus de la pelimorada se clavaran en su palma y con la fuerza de la extremidad someterla contra el suelo, otra vez.

Ya lo decidí… voy a violar tu cuerpo - El tono juguetón que empleo la ghoul hizo temblar a Rias tras unos cuantos minutos de meditarlo - No suelo hacerlo muy seguido ya que no me llama mucho la atención… pero tú sabes… hay momentos que se deben probar cosas nuevas ¿no lo crees? - Una mueca similar a una sonrisa lasciva adornaba el rostro de Rize - Y viéndote bien… tu cuerpo pide a gritos ser mancillado.

El segundo rinkaku tomo el brazo derecho de la demonio, mientras el tercero y cuarto sujetaron sus piernas, dejándola a merced para que ese vil acto diera comienzo, Rize se colocó entre las piernas de Rias, llevando su rostro muy cerca de la chica, sacó su lengua para lamer la piel. Tan sólo sentir aquella caricia hizo que la indefensa heredera de los Gremory soltara un pequeño gemido.

Realmente Rize no buscaba eso, sus motivos para tales actos eran otros… necesitaba, quería quebrar la voluntad de aquella jovencita a toda costa.

Fue cuando algo la golpeo con brutal fuerza mandándola a volar, haciendo que ambas jóvenes salieran volando pero la impresión del golpe hizo que sus rinkakus aflojaran su agarre, soltando a su indefensa presa, la ghoul cayó aparatosamente contra la arena, pero eso no era lo que causó demasiado daño, sino que todas sus costillas del lado derecho de su cuerpo se rompieron al instante. Mientras que la demonio noble se encontraba segura en los fuertes brazos de su torre, no era un caballero en brillante armadura... pero si una valerosa valquiria.

¡Rias-san! - La pelirroja levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azul zafiro de su salvadora - ¡RIAS-SAN NO TE PREOCUPES… YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

La preocupación en los ojos de Rossweisse era palpable, tanto que la joven pelirroja estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, pues contener tanto tiempo el miedo estaba a punto de cobrarle factura. Fue cuando los brazos de Akeno le rodearon de manera confortante evitando aquel funesto escenario.

Rias… ya estas a salvo - susurró su mejor amiga mientras acariciaba su cabello - Todo se resolverá…

Un fuerte temblor sacudió el cuerpo de la demonio noble, se dio la vuelta y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su reina, ahogando con ello, los fuertes sollozos que profirió para liberarse de aquella carga. Al ver como su ama sollozaba traumatizada por los momentos que había pasado fue suficiente para cambiar su semblante por completo, ya no estaba la amabilidad que siempre le caracterizaba… sino que ahora estaba algo completamente distinto, una determinación que rara veces mostraba en batalla y que le hacía honor como guerrera del Vallhalla.

Este era el momento de poner a prueba su experiencia en batalla, ella era una poderosa valquiria que una vez fungió como guardaespaldas de Odín, pero también la única en su grupo con la habilidad y fortaleza mental suficiente para hacer frente a Rize, porque ella había aprendido a luchar contra los ghoul…

 _Ross-chan, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí… -_ _el maestro sonrió amargamente_ _dándose valor para soltar lo que quería pedir_ _\- S_ _i de alguna forma me vuelvo en contra de ustedes… quiero que seas tú quien me detenga…_

 _Ambos se encontraban en la hora de receso, en el salón de maestros para ser más precisos en unas de esas raras ocasiones donde su amigo no tenía papeles que llenar, inspecciones que realizar o propuestas que atender cosa que agradecía profundamente la valquiria, ya que en estos últimos días, la compañía de Ken se había convertido en algo vital para ella ya que la mayoría del tiempo el trabajo tenia ocupado la mayor parte de la agenda de él o cuando las mujeres de la corte de Sona y fuera del circulo sobrenatural pedían atención sentía celos, frustración y una profunda soledad, como si su amigo estuviera harto de ella… y por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no podía comprenderlo muy bien porque esos sentimientos negativos afloraban cada vez que su amigo no estaba a su lado._

 _Pero ahora teniendo su compañía y atención para ella y solo para ella ese sentimiento de soledad y amargura desaparecía por completo. Esa perturbadora frase que salió de los labios del pelinegro, arruino la magia del momento._

 _¿Qué q-quieres decir c-con eso Ken-chan?-_ _Preguntaba la peliplateada afligida por esa declaración -_ _m-me estas asustando._

 _Ken notaba la genuina preocupación en las bellas facciones de Rosseweisse, cosa que por supuesto no le sorprendió, pero ella era importante para él, demasiado y por ende, ella era la persona ideal para cumplir su petición._

 _Hasta el día de hoy desconozco muchos aspectos de mí mismo… -_ _Respondía su amigo de forma_ _monocorde_ _…después de mi involuntaria conversión, mi cuerpo se convirtió en un sistema demasiado complejo que escapa mucho de mi entendimiento – el maestro de literatura se tomo ambas manos - aunque ya pasaron algunos años de que acepte mi vida como ghoul a lo largo de estos he tenido reacciones violentas y volátiles -Rossweisse contemplaba el conflicto interno por el que pasaba su acompañante - aun saciando esa repulsiva y mortificante necesidad de consumir carne humana -Ken hizo una pausa para después suspirar - simplemente no entiendo por qué me ha sucedido eso._

 _Rossweisse ponía atención a las palabras de su amigo mientras este se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para dar otro sorbo a su taza de café con detalles de chicas mágicas._

 _Y eso es lo que me causa pavor, que un día de estos de manera inconsciente lastime a las personas que han entrado en mi vida… incluyéndote -_ _El maestro suspiro pensativo por un corto periodo de tiempo_ _, que un día pierda el control y solo piense en matar... descuartizar, por eso quiero que me prometas que cuando llegue ese día – el pelinegro miro fijamente a la torre de Rias - harás lo necesario para pararme, solo tú puedes hacerlo, es mi deseo que lo hagas tu_ _Sorpresivamente este invoca un círculo mágico saliendo de este una maletín gris._

 _Ken-chan_ \- _Susurro en un suspiro después de que Ken le entregara ese misterioso maletín._

 _Esta semana no tengo deberes que atender, ni contratos que cumplir_ _contestaba el con un tinte de satisfacción -_ _Por eso a partir de hoy, cuando finalicen las clases te enseñare todo lo que debas saber para qué estés preparada para cumplir mi petición aunque quizás debamos cambiar un poco nuestra rutina, pero confió en que no habrá problema con eso -_ _Rossweisse paso saliva de manera nerviosa mientras bajaba la vista_ _por favor prométemelo…_ _Ken tomaba delicadamente su rostro para que ella le mirase a los ojos -_ _Prométeme que si pierdo el control, me asesinaras._

 _Ante tal absurda petición Rossweisse no pudo contener la tristeza y pronto las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus parpados._

 _Por favor… Ross-chan promételo… - Ken le tomó de las manos haciendo que ella se mordiera los labios._

Aquella dolorosa frase de Ken taladro profundamente la mente de la maestra de historia, aquella vez sintió que su corazón se rompería ante esa irracional petición, matar a la persona del que se había enamorado, a la persona que amaba, era algo que le atormentaba pero en esos momentos estaba agradecida por tener que cargar ese peso sobre sus hombros. Aunque a regañadientes accedió a su petición más que nada para tranquilizarlo que por voluntad propia, al día siguiente Ken le mostro como combatir a los "enemigos de la humanidad" sus fortalezas, sus debilidades su manera de pensar, su manera de atacar.

Quien diría que aquellas sesiones de entrenamiento las pondría a prueba ahora mismo, era una completa ironía, pero gracias a esas sesiones, su ama y sus amigos tendrían una oportunidad de vivir… dio una respiración profunda para calmar sus emociones, pues para enfrentar a algo tan irracional como la criatura frente a ella, debía de tener una mente tan fría y cruel, muy similar a la de su presa.

Cerró sus ojos por breves momentos para después abrirlos, aquellos que lograron percibir el azul zafiro en la mirada de la valquiria, notaron como estos eran completamente fríos.

Oye… si hay algo que odio en este puto mundo Respondía de forma agreste a pesar del dolor que sentía tener seis costillas rotas , es que pendejas como tú me interrumpan mientras me alimento. Tras cerrar sus ojos brevemente, dando respiraciones profundas volvió a abrirlos de manera abrupta con su kakugan brillando amenazadoramente prometiendo muerte y sufrimiento ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRME MIENTRAS ESTOY A PUNTO DE CENAR!?

¡MAS VALE QUE TE PREPARES PORQUE AHORA MISMO TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR VIVA!- La amenaza estaba hecha denotando una intensa rabia que recorría por todo su ser en contra de Rossweisse.

Ella se mantuvo impasible, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, sosegada, calmada, como si todo lo tuviera plenamente calculado, inclusive mantuvo ese temple cuando los rinkakus de ella le apuntaban de manera amenazante.

Ya veo - Musitaba la valquiria de manera monótona, totalmente en contraste a su oponente mientras que un aura blanca y sacra comenzaba a rodearla poco a poco , será mejor que no falles - El aura se hizo más potente, luego de un círculo nórdico emergió el portafolios que le había entregado su querido Ken - Porque de hacerlo - Presiono el botón del portafolios y tras unas leves chispas de electricidad una lanza hizo su entrada - … porque de hacerlo podrías lamentarlo.

Cuando la ghoul observo el arma, su rostro lleno de furia se distorsiono por completo sustituyéndolo con una sonrisa lobuna y llena de sadismo, sadismo que se acrecentó más al notar esa aura que le rodeaba comenzaba a intensificarse pero también fue porque pudo percibir un aroma peculiar provenir de la peliplateada, nostálgico y a la vez delicioso; pues lo reconocía con facilidad. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si lo marcó como su alimento aquella noche?

Que arrogante… me agrada - espeto mientras se relamía los labios - me muero por escuchar tus gritos de dolor.

Cuando quieras… ghoul - Soltó de manera desafiante Rossweisse.

Sonriendo como la degenerada psicópata que era, sin ninguna duda se abalanzó hacia la mensajera del Valhalla con la enferma esperanza de que sus rinkakus cortaran su cuerpo en pedazos… pero nunca espero que Rossweise hubiese recurrido a una táctica " _Poco convencional_ " se puso de cuclillas, toco la arena que estaba húmeda por el mar con su mano derecha, cerro su puño sobre la arena y cuando la ghoul estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella el resultado fue más que obvio.

¡Aggh! ¡MALDITA PENDEJA DE MIERDA! - Rize se tallaba los ojos los cuales le ardían, debido a que la valquiria le arrojo arena humedecida a la cara, dejándola ciega por unos instantes los cuales la peli platino aprovecho sin dudarlo - TE ARRANCARE LA PIEL Y HARE QUE ME VEAS MIENTRAS ME LA PONGO.

No lo negó, su intensión asesina por poco le provoca nauseas, pero supo manejarlo apropiadamente gracias a su experiencia como guerrera, así que, Ignorando los insultos de su enceguecida víctima, Rossweisse afilo su azulada; tomo a lanza con las dos manos y en menos de un suspiro dio un preciso y mortífero corte en el costado de la ghoul, la sangre salía a chorros mientras que la peli morada gritaba más improperios en contra de ella.

Pero la acometida no acabo ahí, ya que la peli plateada le conecto un severo puñetazo al rostro de Rize, la fuerza del impacto fue tan potente que su cuerpo quedó incrustado en el enorme peñasco de piedra imposibilitarle moverse, aquel golpe también hizo que su cerebro rebotara por las paredes craneales imposibilitándole de dar órdenes a sus rinkakus de hacer algo.

Ella estaba incapacitada, pero Rossweisse no había terminado, ya que Ken le advirtió que si le daba una oportunidad aunque fuera pequeña el ghoul la aprovecharía para dar su mortífero golpe, además de que pudo ver perfectamente que sus heridas estaban sanando a una velocidad anormal. Siguiendo a pie de la letra los consejos de su amigo se movió a una vertiginosa velocidad donde se encontraba en cuerpo de Rize, poso la mano con la que le había arrojado la arena en la cara, esta vez en su rostro, solo ese contacto basto para que Rize por primera vez en su vida, sintiera miedo.

Vas a pagar con sangre todas las atrocidades que cometiste - Contestaba con un tono frio mientras que la magia se acumulaba en la palma de Rossweisse - **¡SHOCK BOLT!**

Todo lo que se alcanzó a ver fue una gigantesca columna de relámpagos de color cobalto brillante y el grito de dolor que profirió la ghoul apodada como _"la glotona"_ las cartas ahora cambiaron a favor del grupo Gremory, pero la pregunta del millón es ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

 _¿Alguna vez has experimentado el miedo a la muerte? -_ _L_ _a voz de Ken resonó en la mente de Tomoe_

 _La pregunta les había tomado por sorpresa, estaban reunidos en una fogata después de haber disfrutado de una deliciosa cena cortesía de su maestro; muchas de las chicas miraron con otros ojos a su compañero torre e incluso Saji sopesó la idea de que le pasara algunas recetas para hacerlas en casa, y así ganar más terreno con Momo y Ruruko; pero todo eso termino con las palabras de Ken, tan bruscas e inesperadas que siempre lograban arruinar el momento._

 _Sona estuvo a punto de replicar y preguntarle a que venía esa frase, pero viendo a los ojos de su torre mantuvo el silencio, pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto nunca había experimentado esa clase de temor. Sona Sitri era muy competente a la hora de dirigir a sus súbditos, tanto en las cacerías de demonios renegados... como en los Rating Games. Aunque estos últimos no había un peligro como tal, era lo más cercano a estar frente a frente a la muerte misma, sin embargo_ _la pelinegra se sintió un tanto inquieta cuando analizo la situación._

 _Eran jóvenes Ken lo sabía de antemano y se sintió feliz de por ellos, pero también era un punto que urgentemente debía hablar, aunque algunos parecían no comprender del todo, así que para hacer énfasis a lo que quería llegar el aire alrededor de él se tornó insoportable, tan sólo una mirada a su kakugan era suficiente para sentir un absoluto miedo._

 _¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco Ken-chan? -_ _Exclamó alegremente Serafall_ _-_ _Apenas son unos jóvenes que no deben de preocuparse por ello._

 _El pelinegro le miró de soslayo, la maou se estremeció un poco pero por otro motivo diferente, aquella mirada fría y desprovista de empatía hacía su persona; le pareció excitante, pero fue capaz de controlarlo pues ya tenía la edad y la vasta experiencia que eso significaba. Aunque claro a comparación de Sirzechs o Adjuka era la más joven del grupo de los reyes demonio._

 _El ghoul-demonio soltó un suspiro, relajó su postura un poco para después continuar hablando... con naturalidad._

 _El mundo es un lugar enorme... yo mismo lo comprobé al conocerlos_ _Sona y su corte se avergonzaron un poco_ _-_ _Así como es de grande, existen criaturas que rebasan nuestra imaginación -_ _caminó un poco para después sentarse en un tronco que servía como banca improvisada_ _-_ _Puede que ustedes enfrenten a diario cosas similares... pero los ghoul... los ghoul son muy distinto a los demonios renegados._

 _¿A qué se refiere Kaneki-sensei? -_ _Kusaka Reya preguntó con mucho respeto -_ _¿En que son diferentes?_

 _Gracias a la constante asesoría de Sona-san -_ _el joven sonrió levemente haciendo que su ama se sonrojase_ _,_ _pude comprender que los demonios renegados fueron humanos que se sumergieron tanto en su poder que actúan sólo por instinto -_ _todos asintieron ante lo obvio que era -_ _Algunos poseen cierto grado de inteligencia y puede que los haga peligrosos... pero al final de cuentas se vuelven arrogantes y los subestiman-_ _los ojos negros de Ken se posaron en la fogata que tenían enfrente -_ _los Ghoul son diferentes... muy diferentes, la mayoría son enfermos psicópatas -_ _todos prestaron atención a su compañero_ _otros son amables e incluso agradables que pueden encajar en la sociedad -_ _Ken se tomó de las manos mientras se adentró un momento en sus pensamientos -_ _Pero al final son muy peligrosos, porque son impredecibles e inteligentes._

Tomoe tosió mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su garganta, el hombro izquierdo, el antebrazo derecho, un costado de su abdomen y finalmente ambos muslos. Todas esas extremidades fueron atravesadas con fragmentos del Kagune de Eto, mientras que la propia ghoul se acercaba lentamente, habiendo descartado la colosal forma de su kakuja pues usarlo actualmente era innecesario. La caballero de Sona ya no representaba una amenaza real, ahora era tan sólo un juguete más con el cual torturar a su querido Ken.

Debes de serle especial - espetó con algo de odio la joven Yoshimura _-_ Tanto como Hinami-chan o Touka-chan... para que te haya dejado esa quinque en resguardo.

¿Hinami? ¿Touka? esos nombres le parecieron curiosos a la castaña, tanto que decidió memorizarlos para indagar sobre ellos después, desvió la mirada para ubicar a Yukimura, la espada estaba a una distancia considerable de su mano derecha, pero esta estaba sujeta al suelo gracias a la peliverde quien se posó cerca de ella mirándole de manera despectiva.

¿Acaso piensas tomarla? - El tono inocente que empleo la líder de Aogiri resultó repulsivo - Si tanto la quieres... pues tenla.

Con su pequeña mano tomó la empuñadura de la katana, por un breve instante miro el filo del arma. Se tiene la creencia que las armas como las espadas crean cierta fascinación por ser usadas, una especie e instinto primitivo que todo ser humano tiene. Eto era consciente de eso... por eso no se reprimiría de sus deseos. Sin ningún remordimiento clavo la espada en la mano de Tomoe, cortando limpiamente a través de ella, la pobre jovencita hizo amago de fuerza para no gritar, pues aquello no termino en eso, pues con total sadismo repitió la acción varias veces, convirtiendo la extremidad en una masa sanguinolenta de hueso y carne. Las lágrimas corrían libremente, evidenciando el dolor que eso le causaba... pero firme a su decisión anterior. No gritó ni una sola vez.

Eto estaba sorprendida, tanto que decidió sentir un poco de respeto por la demonio, era la primera en soportar tanto que le hizo perder las ganas de continuar.

Lo admito niña… eres valiente - las palabras de la ghoul sonaron levemente honestas - Seguir torturándote sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Levantó la quinque a una altura considerable para después hacer un movimiento rápido y realizar un corte limpio, un poco de sangre mancho el suelo cercano a donde estaba la cabeza de la caballero de Sona, mientras que sus orbes cafés seguían clavados en los verdes de Eto.

Puedes arrastrarte a pedir ayuda o simplemente puedes quedarte a morir - la ghoul se dio la vuelta para encarar a su siguiente víctima - Agradece lo gentil que fui contigo mientras te ahogas en tu propia sangre.

Quiso dar un paso pero estos se pegados al suelo, mientras que una gruesa capa de hielo empezaba a cubrirlos por completo, los arbustos de removieron un poco revelando al autor de aquella acción.

El esmeralda de los ojos de Eto se enfrentó a los amatista de Sona Sitri... quien por primera vez en su corta vida, estaba completamente furiosa.

* * *

El sonrojo de sus mejillas era de la misma intensidad, todos concordaron en ello, incluso el estoico de Arima tenía una media sonrisa casi imperceptible. ¿Que causaba eso? Bueno Akira Mado había llegado a una excelente conclusión estratégica, llevaban un par de semanas desde que se instalaron en la ciudad de Kouh siguiendo el rastro del asociado especial "Sasaki Haise", pues todo indicaba que se encontraba en ese lugar. Pero se toparon con pared pues su investigación era infructuosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya que nadie concordaba con la descripción del joven ex-investigador.

Incluso mostrando fotos con diferentes colores de cabello era imposible conseguir una pista viable, por eso alguien debía de infiltrarse dentro de la academia de Kouh donde concluyeron que probablemente trabajaba. Pues Saiko Yonebayashi escuchó de una alumnas de la academia el nombre de "Ken Kaneki".

Solo ese nombre y apellido fueron suficientes para que el propio Kishou Arima diera su visto bueno... y como fue Saiko la que obtuvo la mision, ella era quien debía de infiltrarse, también porque era la única que aparentaba menor edad que el resto del escuadrón Quinx, así que la rubia con toda su autoridad inscribió a la regordeta NEET en la escuela.

Eso casi le provocó un infarto, pero quien sintió que su corazón se detenía era el propio Kuki Urie, pues una vez realizada la inscripción de su compañera; debía de probarse el uniforme de la academia.

¿Quien carajos diseño tal cosa? – ese fue el pensamiento que el insensible investigador especial tuvo – Es decir... parece sacado de una sex-shop.

Saiko estaba en una situación similar al ver como su cuerpo "calzaba perfecto" en el revelador uniforme, demasiado para su propio gusto... estaba acomplejada con su leve sobrepeso derivado a su ideología NEET, pero descubrió que su grasa estaba localizada en los lugares "correctos" de su anatomía y el uniforme de la academia lo sacó a relucir. El problema era que ante los ojos de Urie... su compañera quinx era... como decirlo "erótica en extremo".

Debo decir que te vez muy bien... Yonebayashi-san – Akira soltó con una sonrisa Y tu que te quejabas tanto...

N-no digas bromas... Mado-san – la pobre peliazul estaba que se moría de la vergüenza .Esto... esto es demasiado para mí.

Vamos... no es para tanto – Tooru intervino un poco tratando de calmar a su amiga – Verdad que se ve bien, Urie-kun.

Toda la atención se centró en el joven pelinegro, quien todavía trataba de procesar la imagen de Saiko en su mente, la falda era lo suficientemente larga para evitar que mostrara su ropa interior, pero si se agachaba de forma repentina lo dejaría al descubierto, tambien resaltaba muy bien sus piernas, el extraño corsé aplanaba el abdomen de la chica de tal forma que adquiría la apariencia de un reloj de arena y levantaba un poco su voluminoso busto; el cual siempre quedaba escondido detrás de los trajes de investigador. Es más Urie fue capaz de darse cuenta de que los pezones estaban erectos debido a la vergüenza, eso hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Pero como buen caballero que era no lo externaría... aunque fallaba por el rojo de sus mejillas.

Primera clase Urie... estamos esperando su opinión - Arima preguntó tranquilamente mientras miraba fijamente a su actual subordinado.

Oculto su boca tras una de sus manos para evitar sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían más... y finalmente decidió hablar.

Te queda bien... Saiko - respondió casi en un susurro pero todos pudieron escucharlo por completo – si me disculpan... voy a tomar algo de aire.

Con total prisa salió de la habitación, sin siquiera notar las enormes sonrisas que tenían sus dos mandos superiores y mucho menos como la propia Yonebayashi estaba estupefacta.

Ese fue un giro interesante - comentó el shinigami blanco mientras levantaba una taza con café - Bueno, seguiremos tu plan Mado-san...

Urie escuchó las risas del equipo que dirigían Mado Akira y Arima Kishou; un extraño sentimiento le embargaba pues le recordaba un poco a la interacción que hubo con Sasaki Haise o más bien Ken Kaneki cuando era el líder del equipo. Podía comprender que eso se debía que los dos mentores del ex investigador estaban inmiscuidos con la operación. Dio un suspiro, tratando de alejar el sentimentalismo que amenazaba con tomarlo. Camino un poco para admirar a la Ciudad de Kuoh, completamente diferente a los distintos distritos de Tokio, de tanto en tanto recibían reportes de la situación, encontrando que toda la actividad Ghoul descendió de manera sorpresiva.

Tal vez se estén escondiendo - comentó para sí mismo el pelinegro - Pero... con el búho libre... ¿No se supone que deberían ser más proactivos?

Eso seria lo correcto - con un paso tranquilo Tooru se acercaba a su amigo - Sin embargo, esto está empezando a fastidiarme...

La jovencita desvió un poco la mirada, desde los eventos de la isla algo en ella cambió, de tanto en tanto imitaba aquel gesto que hacía Haise antes de descontrolarse, como si romperse los dedos le calmara un poco. Urie suspiró sonoramente pues ver lo lastimado que estaba el corazón de la chica, que se convirtió en un recordatorio de su fracaso. ¿Que tanto le hizo Torso? ¿Cuánta tortura debió de soportar para romperse por completo y dejar a su victimario sin extremidades? Negó con la cabeza, ahora tenían una misión en la cual concentrarse y dejar de lado sus preocupaciones.

Tooru... ven conmigo - El hijo de Mikito habló escuetamente - Encontré un buen lugar para relajarnos un poco...

Un destello de interés apareció en el único ojo visible de la chica, quien se acercó con tranquilidad a Urie.

¿Que clase de lugar es Urie-kun? - La jovencita comentó un poco más animada

Un pequeño café... se llama "Le Pait Café" - respondió el investigador con bastante calma – Espero que este abierto...

Ambos se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar sin saber que alguien les vigilaba a la distancia, el desconocido negó con la cabeza pues con la presencia de los dos investigadores, la situación se volvía un tanto complicada, pero para aquella persona eso tan sólo mejoraba las cosas y lo liberaba del aburrimiento.

Bueno, Kaneki-kun... creo que las cosas se pondrán un tanto interesantes comentó para si mismo antes de desaparecer en una nube de plumas negras.

* * *

La situación estaba saliéndose de control, eso lo sentía el propio Ken Kaneki cuando se encontró con Tsubasa y Momo, quienes le miraron con preocupación. Ambas jovencitas estaban completamente descolocadas al notar que su profesor no era le causante del "miedo a la muerte" que estuvieron experimentando; pues el propio pelinegro sudaba levemente, denotando el nerviosismo que se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

Kaneki-sensei... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - La primera en hablar fue Tsubasa - Porque siento esta opresión tan aplastante y siniestra

Lo mismo me pregunto fue la respuesta que dio el ghoul-demonio - Se supone que este lugar es territorio de los Sitri... o ¿Me equivoco?

Esta en lo correcto - la alfil respondió con seguridad - Este bosque es parte de los territorio de la familia de Sona, así que nadie se adentra sin su permiso Ken prestaba atención a la peligris – Incluso nuestras relaciones con las demás facciones son las mejores en siglos.

Ken alzó levemente el rostro, dejando que el aroma del bosque penetrara sus fosas nasales, buscando algo diferente... los diversos olores se mezclaban perfectamente, la tierra, la vegetación e incluso los bancos de aguas se conjuntaban en una sinfonía que gritaba paz. Mas sin embargó allí apareció... un olor a muerte que reconoció al instante, Tsubasa, Momo y Bennia notaron como el joven apretaba sus manos formando puños, los cuales temblaron debido al esfuerzo que imprimía para hacerlos.

Eto - murmuraba este de manera escalofriantemente monótona tras confirmar sus sospechas.

Un frío empezó a rodear a la figura de la Torre de Sona, Eto había regresado y conociéndola bien, debería estar armando un alboroto, las venas se hicieron presentes en sus brazos al saber que sus compañeros corrían peligro de muerte, aquella acción por parte del maestro hizo que la preocupación en las jovencitas se acrecentara un poco, tanto que la pequeña shinigami tomó la mano de Tsubasa buscando un poco de seguridad. Repentinamente Kaneki habló con un tono más sombrío que de costumbre, recordándoles al antipático que solía ser en un principio. Pero eso solo significaba que iba a luchar y a juzgar por su tétrico semblante, lo haría a muerte.

Bennia-chan – la pequeña peliazul se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar su nombre – Lleva a Hanakai y Yura a donde dejamos a Saji y Reya... – Ken miro de reojo a la shinigami – Una vez que los encuentren... Vayan con Serafall y díganle que me busque...

De acuerdo... Ken-nii – la segunda caballero de Sona respondió con un poco de miedo

El joven continuaba dándole la espalda, pero el trio pudo notar que asintió ante la respuesta de la jovencita, los ojos de Ken estaban fijos en un punto en particular, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar como sus compañeras y alumnas se iban de aquel lugar pues el sonido de sus pisadas fue suficiente para saberlo. Respiró profundamente, giró un poco la cabeza tronándose las cervicales de su cuello, una acción un tanto fuera de lugar a menos de que buscara algo con ello.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco, pues había descubierto al intruso que provocaba todo ese temor en ellos... alguien que no deseaba encontrarse; pero el problema era que esa persona, se había encontrado con algo que debía. Pues mezclado con el aroma "a muerte" se encontraba el perfume que usaba Sona.

Si te atreves a hacerle algo... - Ken masculló con molestia - te vas a arrepentir.

Afiló su mirada, mientras que su kakugan se activaba al mismo tiempo que sus kagunes rinkakus, no importaba que las cadenas se manifestaran, ni los efectos que le seguirían después, no importaba Sona estaba en grave peligro y quería salvarla a toda costa, por una vez en su vida quería hacer algo bien. Usando las extremidades que el juramento le permitía manifestar tomó impulso y se adentró nuevamente en el bosque para iniciar una vertiginosa carrera y encontrarse con su pasado.

Eto debía de darle crédito a Sona, los ojos amatista del demonio noble estaban clavados en ella, brillando levemente en muestra del poder que tenía. La desquiciada ghoul no pudo evitar sonreír, pues el temor que sentía era embriagante, casi como cuando se encontró con Arima o con su querido Ken. El hielo que invocó había reclamado sus dos piernas aprisionándola en su lugar, notó como aquella demonio se acercó con paso lento, cosa que internamente regocijó a la ex líder de Aogiri porque demostraba la desconfianza que tenía incluso a sus propios poderes. Como un gesto juguetón decidió continuar con la charada de estar atrapada. Pues ni siquiera la perdida de una mano le detuvo... ¿Por qué lo harían sus piernas?.

Mantuvo silencio, siguiendo los movimiento de Sona con solo la mirada, mientras que esta se acercaba a Tomoe. Su rostro casi cambiaba por completo al ver como su sirviente se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Su garganta estaba expuesta, su sangre corría libremente gracias al corte que le provocó la ghoul.

Unos minutos más tarde y la castaña habría muerto; por suerte siendo demonios soportaban un poco más esa clase de heridas, siempre y cuando no fuese realizadas con un arma cuya propiedad elemental fuese "luz o sagrado". Por suerte la quinque carecía de eso, aliviando un poco a la joven heredera de la familia Sitri, llevó ambas manos para aplicar los primeros auxilios, por un instante deseaba tener a su lado a alguien como Asia Argento y su sacred gear; pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado. Pero no se quejaba con sus alfiles pues ellas se bastaban para curar cualquier herida.

Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar parcialmente la herida y darle una oportunidad a la sistema regenerativo propio de su especie. Eto estaba fascinada, viendo como aquella jovencita hábilmente salvaba a su siervo. Fue cuando decidió que debía de terminar, el sonido del hielo romperse llegó a los oídos de Sona, se volvió rápidamente solamente para notar como su vista se volvía roja por competo.

La patada que recibió de parte de la ghoul fue potente, pero lo que más le impresiono fue ver como la piel se había resquebrajado debido a la congelación, los músculos estaban expuesto, pero eso poco le importaba a la escritora, pues se deleitaba con la aparatosa caída de la hermana menor de Serafall. Sus dos tobillos estaban en condiciones similares, sangrando copiosamente. Pero su sonrisa estaba mas que presente en su rostro.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que el platillo principal llegaría al festín? – La sorna con la que hablaba la ghoul era evidente La maldita putita que me robó a mi hermoso Ken.

¿Robarte a tu Ken? Sona repuso mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Yoshimura Eto mostró en gesto de disgusto al notar que la jovencita respondió con casualidad, aquello no pasó desapercibido por la demonio noble. El golpe y la caída no le lastimaron mucho, supuso que la mujer frente a ella se contuvo por completo, el único problema es que le permitió contemplar perfectamente la situación.

Así es, no sabes cuánto me urgía encontrarte y ahora bienes en bandeja de plata a mí, esto es fantástico decía la peliverde con enorme sadismo en su voz mientras su kakugan brillaba intensamente … realmente odio cuando se meten con lo que es mío, y tu maldita zorra me has hecho enfurecer… susurro fríamente, Sona afilaba su mirada ,por lo que creí que antes de torturarte lenta y dolorosamente, debía darte una pequeña lección La escritora señalo hacia un árbol destrozado con una sonrisa socarrona

Cuando vio el punto donde señalaba la mujer apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, vio el estado de su reina y peón; ambas estaban en estado tan lamentable como el de Tomoe, la ira estaba a punto de sacar lo peor de ella. Pero las próximas palabras que pronunció la ghoul fueron el detonante perfecto.

Estas furiosa... ¿Verdad? – La mujer sonrió con los ojos cerrados al notar que su cometido fue un exito Así me sentí yo cuando te vi con mi hermoso Ken... no lo soporte... cada vez que recuerdo la escena… ¡ME HACE HERVIR LA SANGRE! - El kagune se manifestó en los omoplatos Lo que te haré en los próximos minutos... será mucho peor que lo que ellas pasaron.

¡MALDITA PERRA! Sona grito con toda su fuerza mientras expulsaba gran parte de su poder ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡TE LO PROMETO POR EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA SITRI!

Y es que, a unos cuantos metros de las contendientes adentrándose sobre el frondoso bosque del territorio la familia Sitri, se veía a un furibundo Ghoul con los ojos en blanco, desorientado en la demencia, embriagado en furia, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho porque cuando más se acercaba al lugar donde el perfume de Sona era más intenso para sus fosas nasales, el olor a sangre comenzaba a inundar el lugar, lo que significó que Eto ya hizo su movimiento y supuso que hubo varias víctimas, debía apresurarse aun con el temor latente en su corazón de que quizás sus compañeros hayan muerto.

Negó con la cabeza, debía tener fe, debía hacerlo algo le decía que ellos aún seguían con vida.

―Resistan por favor Sona, chicas ―Musitó, cambiando su alterado semblante a pesar de que las cadenas mágicas comenzaban a drenar su energía ―.ya estoy cerca.

* * *

 _¿Cuándo fue que dejó de gritar?¿En que momento encontró aquello placentero? ¿Que día era? ¿Mes? ¿Año? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta... la puerta se abrió como lo hacía siempre, levantó su mirada para admirar lo que le habían dejado... Como un animal se alejó un poco para esconderse entre las sombras. Ese lugar era su morada y aquello se convirtió en un intruso._

 _Se mantuvo en silencio estudiando lo que su cuidador le había dejado, no era muy alto... era un poco pequeño... el nerviosismo era palpable en sus movimientos. Y eso le encantaba... tanto que una sonrisa apareció de repente. Abrió la boca, salivaba a montones; pues lo que le trajeron era la preciada comida del día._

 _Debía de admitir que se esmeraron, pudo notar que esta vez no estaba muy maltratada; la piel era blanca casi como leche, las facciones finas y delicadas; lo que significaba que era de primera. Eso excitó más su apetito... vio que movió la boca tratando de emitir algunas palabras. No lograba entenderle... su cerebro dejó de procesar aquella información porque ya no era necesario. Continuo admirando en la oscuridad... mientras los ojos temerosos buscaban respuestas..._

 _Se estremeció al notar que aquello empezaba a resquebrajarse, el miedo se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo... pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, era lo mejor. Pronto vio que colapso, rompiendo en llanto, gritando palabras incomprensibles... Pero una si la entendió... "Mamá"..._

 _Tan solo eso fue suficiente para enfadarla en extremo, un oscuro sentimiento cambio por completo la situación, fue cuando decidió emerger de las tinieblas, su cabello castaño caía libremente, estaba sucio y maltratado. Irónicamente, ella le daba mucha importancia a su cuidado porque era lo único que le conectaba con "ella", sus ojos rojos estaban fijos, desprovistos de todo raciocinio._

 _Clavo sus manos en el concreto, pudo escucharse el crujido... pronto la sangre salió de sus uñas... el intruso mostró preocupación hacía ella. "Compasión" un termino que perdió significado, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre su comida. Abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo mientras que sus manos tomaban con fuerza a las muñecas de su "comida", con sus dientes tomó de las ropas y las rasgó por completo, pronto descubrió el género de su comida._

 _Pero poco le importaba, la única diferencia era que había mas carne que devorar, ni siquiera las lagrimas de aquella chica conmovieron su corazón._

 _Porque las bestias no lo tienen a la hora de alimentarse... y ella lo era, volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez fue sobre la carne, con fuerza arrancó un trozo... con violencia lo ingirió... los gritos llenaron aquel lugar, mientras el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada se mezclaban perfectamente en una sinfonía de crueldad y terror. Así se mantuvo por casi una hora hasta que los gritos cesaron por completo._

 _¿Fue compasión? O ¿Simplemente terminó por consumirla? Más preguntas sin respuesta..._

* * *

 _Notas de Aeretr:_

 _Bueno... tardamos un poco pero aquí esta el capitulo, aprovechando el hype que debe estar generando las nuevas temporadas... espero que el próximo capitulo esté pronto por el momento me despido de ustedes._


	16. Bloody Rhapsody

" _ **La emoción es la principal fuente de los procesos conscientes. No puede haber transformación de la oscuridad en luz ni de la apatía en movimiento sin emoción."**_

 _Carl Gustav Jung._

* * *

― _...Y entonces una vez que el cliente haya recibido los folletos es posible que seas requerido para un contrato_ _―_ _explicaba con calma la joven heredera_ _―, si_ _cumples de manera eficiente y con profesionalismo los contratos podrías…_ _―_ _detuvo su explicación, pues su sirviente miraba el horizonte de manera desinteresada claramente ignorándola_ _―_ _¡HEY!_ _―_ _Rápidamente la joven demonio noble se había molestado por tal acción_ _―_ _¡¿Me estas poniendo atención?!_

― _No_ _―_ _Respondió el ex investigador de manera seca y cortante._

 _Sona y Kaneki se encontraban caminando en los pasillos de la escuela y sobraba decir que el sol ya se había puesto. La tarde estaba muriendo y muy pronto saldría la luna, las clases y el trabajo del concejo estudiantil había terminado oportunamente temprano por lo cual Sona considero esencial e importante explicarle a su sirviente unas cuantas cosas que debía saber del mundo sobrenatural ya que llevaba pocos días de haber sido reencarnado, los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil se habían marchado a sus casas a descansar ya que era una de esas ocasiones en donde no había contratos por cumplir o en su defecto demonios renegados que destruir._

 _Y ella como la responsable heredera y ama vio pertinente explicarle lo necesario a su sirviente para que este, esté al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo sobre natural y sobre todo para que esté al tanto de sus obligaciones que debía cumplir a rajatabla, era una buena manera para que el joven se adaptara rápidamente y pudiera desarrollarse como demonio._

 _Pero Ken no lo veía de esa forma. Era una completa pérdida de tiempo y lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era largarse a su casa a dormir. Sobraba decir que la mueca de incredulidad que hizo la pelinegra en cierta manera era pintoresca y graciosa._

― _¡¿N-no?! ¿Acaso es-escuche bien?_ _―_ _un tic en el ojo se hizo presente en la joven demonio._

― _¿Eres sorda? Te dije que no_ _―_ _Respondió el con prepotencia, el parpado de Sona temblaba más fuerte_ _―Míralo de esta forma_ _¿por esta estupidez estamos perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Sabes cuánto papeleo tuve que hacer hoy? ¿Sabes cuantas supervisiones que realizar? Por si no lo sabias ser el coordinador del consejo estudiantil es demasiado agotador ir de aquí para allá, hacer documentos cada 5 minutos y entregarlos a cuanta gente se me atraviese; y sobre todo hacer el trabajo que a ti te corresponde._

 _En efecto, aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para ella_ _. Fue impredecible y tan increíble que Sona no sabía que decir o hacer, ninguno de sus sirvientes había tenido el atrevimiento y las agallas de responderle de esa manera, ninguno. En cualquier circunstancia hubiera castigado esta ofensa de manera implacable, pero en esta ocasión se le ocurrió una mejor forma de darle una lección a su impertinente torre._

― _¿Conque una pérdida de tiempo eh?_ _―_ _Preguntaba impasible la pelinegra, tratando de ocultar lo mejor que podía su enojo_ _―,_ _supongo que la causa de tu mal humor y tu indisponibilidad es porque tenías planes en la noche ¿verdad? todos tenemos cosas que hacer créeme, pero a veces nuestros planes no salen como queremos_ _―_ _Ken rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio_ _―,_ _pero lo que te estoy diciendo, bueno yo no lo veo como una pérdida de tiempo ¿Te interesa saber porque?_

 _¿Intentaba verle la cara de estúpido? fue el pensamiento que paso por su mente, ya eran las 20:30 de la noche y quería largarse a dormir a su casa, su metabolismo, por muy ghoul o demonio o lo que fuera que fuera se lo exigía a gritos, se lo merecía, llevaba 4 días sin dormir bien por llenar a mano las monumentales pilas de documentos. Estaba a punto de mandarla a tomar por culo, pero el subestimo la inteligencia de la joven heredera, porque enseguida noto sus intenciones y supo inmediatamente la contramedida que aplicaría._

― _Sígueme Kaneki_ _―_ _La chica se acomodó los lentes y no dijo nada más._

 _Ken bufo de manera inconforme mientras observaba a la chica entrando a la sala del consejo estudiantil. No teniendo otra opción decidió seguir a su ama para ver que se traía en manos._

― _Toma asiento Ken Kaneki_ _―_ _La heredera de ojos violeta indicaba con su mano la silla. Su sirviente no hacia ningún esfuerzo para ocultar su cara de fastidio y de cierto modo eso hizo que la pelinegra soltara una leve sonrisa de superioridad._

― _Solo ve al punto quieres_ _―_ _Ken le miró indignado._

 _Aunque siempre su sirviente hallaba la forma de aplicar un "contraataque" a sus maquinaciones; Nuevamente una vena estaba a punto de hacer presencia en su frente, pero decidió respirar profundo, necesitaba mantenerse calmada para que su plan diera resultados._

― _Primero necesito que te sientes_ _―_ _decía ella con suma tranquilidad, a lo que el pelinegro le miro de manera extraña, para después acatar la sugerencia de su ama con suma desconfianza_ _―._ _Dime algo Kaneki ¿sabes que es el ajedrez?_

 _No lo negaba esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa más aun cuando vio que ella se servía un poco de té en su taza y recostándose cómodamente en su silla, sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento. Ambos se observaron detenidamente, por mucho que Ken quisiera darle vueltas al asunto no podía averiguar qué carajos pasa por la mente de su ama._

― _¿Y bien? ¿No piensas responder Ken Kaneki?_ _―_ _El ex investigador parpadeó con incredulidad._

 _Otra vez lo hacía de nuevo, preguntaba con tanta prepotencia y superioridad y eso le molestaba mucho._

― _Es un juego de estrategia confirmada por 16 piezas blancas y 16 piezas negras ― Con sumo aburrimiento Ken se dignó a responder ―, un juego de mesa que pone a prueba las habilidades de estrategia de los oponentes que juegan. En ciertos casos se le considera un deporte y los jugadores más expertos lo consideran un juego de guerra._

 _La heredera sonrió, fue una excelente decisión haber reencarnado al hastiado ex investigador que se encontraba frente a ella._

― _Buena respuesta, no esperaba menos de ti Kaneki ―decía ella con una sonrisa en sus labios―, como dices, los más expertos lo consideramos un juego de guerra ―Kaneki frunció el ceño, era más que obvio que su ama se traía algo entre manos ―.Te diré algo, tendremos una pequeña guerra Ken, si logras derrotarme te daré 7 días de descanso, no trabajaras en la escuela ni como miembro de corte en este lapso de tiempo y eso no es todo, los siete días que no trabajes no te serán descontados de tu salario, no se te descontara nada, ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?_

 _Aquella propuesta logro descolocarlo por completo. ¿Realmente podía lograr algo asi?_

― _¿Siete días sin asistir a la escuela? Sona asintió ― ¿y tampoco lo hare cazando demonios o repartiendo folletos u otras de mis obligaciones? ―La chica nuevamente asintió y entonces el la miro con escrutinio si le ofrecía algo de ese calibre significaba que la señorita estaba demasiado confiada, como asegurando que jamás podría derrotarla en una partida de ajedrez ―, es tentador lo admito_ — _dijo aun con más duda y desconfianza, esto definitivamente no pintaba nada bien_ ― _¿qué quieres a cambio si pierdo yo?_

 _Sona sonrió de manera coqueta._

― _Creo que no es necesario mencionarlo ¿verdad? ―Ken rodo los ojos, su ama claramente se estaba pasando de lista. Algo le decía que no debía aceptar la propuesta pero esa frase de ella basto para que el accediera, le daría el gusto, este juego lo podrían jugar dos._

― _Juguemos Sona ―la sonrisa de ella se ensancho al escuchar las palabras de su sirviente._

 _Sona dio otro sorbo a su taza de té y abandono su postura relajante en su escritorio, se dispuso a repartir las piezas y Ken la observaba con mucho detenimiento analizando las facciones y sus movimiento que hacía con interés y en silencio; una vez que el tablero estaba listo Ken hizo el primer movimiento movió la pieza del peón dos cuadros hacia el frente._

― _Por lo visto sabes que el peor puede avanzar dos cuadros en la primera jugada, impresionante…_ _―_ _decía ella con sensatez._

― _Cualquier idiota lo sabría, no es la gran cosa_ _―_ _Kaneki contestaba con prepotencia_ _―_ _¿pretendes burlarte de mí para desconcéntrame?_

― _No, solamente quiero probar tus habilidades_ _―_ _respondió ella, desplazando su caballo al frente_ _―,_ _quiero ver cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar jugando contra mí._

 _Ken la fulmino con la mirada, definitivamente ganaría este juego, y se lo restregaría en la cara. ¿Que podría salir mal? él era un experimentado investigador y un excelente estratega gracias al tiempo que fungió como comandante en la escuadra quinx y su oponente solo era una chica de preparatoria de 17 años era ilógico que perdiese en contra de ella ¿no?_

― _parece ser que presumes mucho de tus habilidades_ _―decía el joven maestro mientras movía su ficha, claramente molesto ―. Pero apuesto que no sabrías que acción de curso tomar si el pánico se apoderara de ti._

 _Sona abrió los ojos levemente sorprendía por la tosca respuesta que recibía por parte de Ken._

― _¿Que estas tratando de decirme? ―La sonrisa fingida pelinegra estaba a punto de caerse._

― _Simple, puedo notar con asombro que en verdad eres muy buena estratega y por eso te das el lujo de darte ínfulas de grandeza, presumiendo tu intelecto a más de medio mundo y humillando a los demás con ese delirio de superioridad que exudas por todas partes ―decía mientras contemplaba las 5 fichas que acababa de perder, entre ellas un alfil y una torre ―.Y por eso puedo asegurar que nunca en tu vida has sentido el miedo, ya que como la señorita noble que eres, siempre has estado protegida, ya sea por tu hermana, o en su defecto por tus sirvientes, pues como son piezas de ajedrez sacrificables, es lógico que podrías usarlas para protegerte a costa de su vida._

 _¿Quién se creía este imbécil para juzgarla de esa manera y hablar así de sus sirvientes? Esa frase le molesto mucho, bastante; pero ella tenía diplomacia y le haría saber su descontento de otra forma._

— _Oh —Fue el susurro que escuchó de parte de Sona.― ¿Así que esa es tu perspectiva que tienes de mí? ―Preguntaba con calma mientras tomaba otro peón de Ken con su reina, esto claramente no pasó desapercibido por el ex investigador, ¿porque movía tantas veces la pieza de su reina? al paso que iba la pondría en peligro ―.Bueno ya que te consideras un experto en ver a través de las personas, quizás yo también puedo hacer lo mismo ―Ken estaba confundido por la frase de la heredera ―Dime una cosa, ¿Crees que te elegí como mi torre por pura casualidad?_

― _Para nada ―Respondió un poco ofuscado por esa pregunta ―.Conociéndote bien, supe que hiciste una investigación exhaustiva de mí para tus propios intereses._

— _Que decepción_ _—_ _La chica observo el tablero mientras hacia el famoso "enroque" dejando expuesta su pieza más poderosa, esto no pasó desapercibido para el_ _—._ _Creí que eras más inteligente, pero puedo ver con decepción que eres de los sujetos que no saben aprender de sus errores._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ _—_ _Pregunto de forma Ken de forma agreste._

— _No es tan difícil saberlo —_ Sona observaba que Ken movía la pieza de su torre _—,_ _esa respuesta tan escueta y vacía como esa no te permitirá ver más allá de tus propias limitaciones y solo eso me vasta para asegurar que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar esta partida._

— _¿En serio? —Mencionó con burla el maestro al ver el error fatal que su ama cometió_ _—. Pero si acabas de perder a tu reina Sona._

 _Ella solo le miró seriamente, negó con la cabeza e hizo su siguiente jugada._

* * *

Miedo.

Esa emoción compleja y primitiva a la vez, emoción que sintió muchas veces en carne propia a lo largo de su vida. Y de pronto ese recuerdo apareció, cuando se arrepentía en ese momento, en especial y efectivamente había aprendido una valiosa lección en su día. Podía sentirla, a ella su olor su esencia, estaba cerca y estaba realmente aterrado, pues el olor a perfume y sangre era intenso en la posición de donde estaba, pero también lo era de esa persona que le causo tantos problemas y le había encomendado una petición extraña e irracional.

Y si estaba ahí, armando todo ese alboroto significaba que ella buscaba que se le rindieran cuentas.

― _No es cierto…_ _―_ _Murmuró débilmente, sintiendo que su ser casi desfallecía_ _―_ _Sona…_

 _No era el momento para titubear, ella corría peligro, quería salvarla de aquel fantasma del pasado que vino a atormentarle, quería salvarla de las garras de la muerte continuo con su carrera siguiendo el rastro de perfume y sangre que se encontraba amas cerca de sí mismo, adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque, esquivando árboles y arbustos con gran maestría hasta llegar a un pequeño paraje, donde estaba ubicado el olor de ella._

 _ ***K-kaneki-se-sensei**_ _*_

 _El ex investigador estaba en shock, estaba a punto de sufrir un corto circuito cerebral. No supo cómo, o en qué momento se torcieron las cosas de esta manera, su alumna estaba tendida en el piso luchando con todas sus fuerzas de las garras de la muerte, su garganta estaba con un corte profundo y su cuerpo estaba atravesado por todas partes. Comenzó a temblar, fruto de la desesperación. Sus pupilas se hicieron tan diminutas como cabezas de alfileres._

— ¿ _Se-sensei? ¿d-de verdad e-es u-u-usted?_ — _Con paso titubeante el atontado maestro se acercaba a su alumna._ — _K-kaicho e-esta e-en p-peli…_

—Shhh —Ken poso sus dedos por los labios de la chica —No hables, Tomoe-chan —Dijo con profunda tristeza, nuevamente dándose cuenta que por más que quisiera evitarlo sus seres queridos estaban condenados a sufrir.

A pesar de sus heridas Tomoe le vio tragar con fuerza, su sensei estaba desorientado, sumergido en una tortuosa culpa y una impotencia que desgarraba su alma. _Pero también había un sentimiento de odio y decepción ¿sería para sí mismo? No lo sabía, o quizás sí, ya que ella pudo ver que su cense en los primeros días de su reencarnación a demonio detrás de esa mascara de arrogancia y prepotencia, tenía un aire de profunda depresión y sin temor a equivocarse con tendencias suicidas._

— _Perdóname, lo lamento tanto_ — _decía este mientras rasgaba una parte de su camiseta y limpiaba la herida de su garganta, una vez limpia la herida hace un torniquete para que la sangre dejara de salir; después tomaba su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza hasta recostarla en un árbol_ —. _Ya hiciste suficiente, descansa un poco Tomoe-chan_ — _Le dijo con un tono confortante mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello._ —descansa.

 _A pesar de estar herida ese gesto fue suficiente para tranquilizarle aunque también le dio un vuelco en el corazón que le hizo sonrojarse de momento, pero el agotamiento le estaba cobrando factora y eso era malo porque quería advertirle a su sensei del peligro, decirle con gritos que Sona estaba en serios aprietos, pero su herida en la garganta no se lo permitía, su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos y el que esté viva de por si era un milagro. Pero Tomoe sabía que podía confiar en su sensei, sabía que su sensei podía hacer algo al respecto y con ese pensamiento un sentimiento de esperanza, una cálida esperanza abrigo su corazón._

— _Lo dejo en sus manos…Kaneki-sensei…_ — _Decía la caballero mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, entregándose por completo a la inconciencia._

Kaneki volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Tomoe mientras daba una mirada furtiva hacia el firmamento, no debía perder el tiempo, debía apresurarse.

* * *

—PUTA DE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAA —rápidamente la ghoul se arrojó contra la valquiria atacando rápidamente con sus apéndices, Rossweisse daba saltos laterales y usaba sus círculos nórdicos a modo de escudo, gracias a esto podía mantener a raya a la furiosa ghoul.

— _Aquí viene de nuevo_ —Rossweisse sostenía fuertemente su quinque mientras la ghoul nuevamente se abalanzaba.

Los apéndices y el arma nuevamente chocaron entre sí. Rize no daba tregua, a pesar de tener la cara achicharrada y deformada por el ataque de hace unos momentos. Cuando la vio detenidamente pudo notar algo inusual, el kagune de ella tenía una particularidad que ella conocía y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en señal de asombro; el kagune de Rize y el Kagune de Ken; ambos eran exactamente iguales de eso no cabía duda, lo supo en sus sesiones de entrenamiento, tras recordar la historia que Ken le había contado en aquella tarde en aquel parque infantil, no le tomo mucho tiempo para atar cabos.

Ella fue la quien engaño a su Ken.

Ella quiso matar a su Ken.

Y por culpa de ella fue que su Ken se convirtió en ghoul.

 _ **Y ese era otro motivo más para acabar con su existencia.**_

Los estoques iban y venían, su Kagune veloz y fuerte, pero no parecía tener un control absoluto de él, Ken era más creativo, tenía un mejor control de él, su Kagune era más fuerte y podía darle cualquier tipo de forma a en contraste a su dueña original. Rize golpeó con violencia la lanza y chispas rojas emanaron de estos. Era rápida e impredecible. Estocada tras estocada, ninguna cedía, ninguna mostraba señales de cansancio.

En un ágil movimiento Rossweisse la golpeo en el estómago con el mango de la lanza y la mandó a volar algunos metros lejos ella, Los ojos rojos de Rize se desorbitaban y chorros de sangre salían de su boca, y no era para menos, su abdomen fue castigado con el golpe más fuerte que jamás sintió en su vida.

Cuando su aturdida mente logró ubicar en su entorno, nuevamente se encontró a la guardaespaldas de Odín detrás de ella, fue cuando sintió un preciso tajo de la lanza que ella portaba cercenaba tres de sus rinkakus acompañada de otra poderosa patada le sacaba el aire de sus pulmones.

La lluvia se hizo más intensa y el tifón comenzaba a hacer estragos en la playa. La valquiria comenzaba a jadear, ella estaba cansada y su armadura divina casi estaba destruida en su totalidad, tenía cortes en sus piernas y brazos debido a los embates que sostuvo con Rize. Decidida a acabar con la pelea clavo su preciado quinqué en el suelo de arena y con sus dos manos comenzó a invocar un centenar de círculos nórdicos.

Rossweisse se paró firme, con los brazos extendidos, teniendo a la mano los hechizos y conjuros que iba a lanzar, dispuesta a ponerle fin a esta pelea y hacerle pagar a esa criatura por lo que le hizo a su ama y a Ken.

— ¡RECIBE ESTO! —los círculos nórdicos comenzaron a brillar y toda clase de conjuros salieron de estos en forma de columnas gruesas de distintos colores. Y el lugar se cimbró por completo, en unos metros más atrás Koneko, Asia, Akeno y Rias observaban la gigantesca columna de magia por los alrededores de la playa.

La potencia imprimida simuló una explosión. Hubo una inmensa cortina de magia entremezclada de varios colores donde se suponía que debía estar el cadáver de Rize, o eso era lo que suponía Rossweisse, pero nunca se esperó que la ghoul pudiera soportar toda esa ráfaga de hechizos, más aun verla ponerse de pie, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

—Arrrgghh, ¡PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! —Bramó a los cuatro vientos, su cuerpo le ardía bastante y el humo salía de sus poros, nunca pensó que tuviera que usar su nueva habilidad para salvarse. Su cacería aparentemente fácil se vio dificultada por una platinada de pechos enormes con delirio de caballero en armadura brillante, patética.

Pero más patético era ella quien estaba recibiendo una golpiza por parte de esa mujer, y eso no lo iba a tolerar, no se sentiría satisfecha hasta no arrancarle la piel de su cuerpo y usarla como trofeo tal y como le prometió.

—hehehe casi lo logras… ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MATARME MALDITA PERRA! –Decía entre ásperas risas —. Pero admito que no me he divertido en mucho tiempo, tienes cierta habilidad felicidades —Rize en un gesto nada femenino lanza un escupitajo a su costado derecho —pero no cantes victoria solamente porque me hiciste unas cuantas heridas superficiales.

—Que considerada de tu parte —El sarcasmo en Rossweisse era más que evidente —Y descuida, sé que esta pelea no acabara hasta que vea tu cadáver en el suelo.

El kakugan Rize brillo con potencia, los muñones de los tres rinkakus cercenados comenzaron a retorcerse con fuerza hasta que poco a poco comenzaban a regenerarse poco completo. Rossweisse resoplo un poco irritada al ver que los rinkakus de su oponente estaban intactos; la ghoul era poderosa porque a palabras de Ken si a un ghoul le cortan su Kagune le tomaría mucho tiempo regenerarlo y el que ella lo hiciera en cuestión de segundos significaba que la cosa se complicaría más.

La glotona comenzó a proferir su pequeña sonrisa de lado, pero esa risa era más bien porque estaba desconcertada al ver a su enemiga que seguía con esa mirada llena de determinación y en el fondo esperaba verle atemorizada, presa del pánico.

—Bueno, siempre quise ir por un todo o nada —Rize se tronaba el cuello de un lado a otro —. Eres la primera persona que me toma más de 5 minutos en matar, supongo que por fin encontré a alguien con quien medirme al 100.

De manera inesperada, la velocidad de la ghoul aumento de manera desmesurada. Rize golpeo con sus rinkakus en el estómago y la mandó a volar algunos metros lejos, la peli plateada hizo un amago enorme para no soltar su quinque, y para complicarle las cosas, notaba que cierto vapor emergía de del cuerpo de la ghoul, lo que significaba que sus heridas comenzaban a sanar de nuevo.

Y eso era malo, muy malo.

— ¡¿Que pasa contigo putitaaaa?! Te noto más lenta ¡¿No dijiste que me convertirías en cadáver?! —Le propinó una fuerte bofetada con uno de sus rinkakus que le hizo escupir sangre —vamos, levántate —Decía ella con un tono juguetón —, no hemos tenido suficiente… SANGREEEEEEEE.

 _*Slash*_

En el último instante, Rossweisse ignoro por completo su agotamiento y dio una ágil voltereta, esquivando por centímetros el enorme tentáculo que alcanzo a dañar más su armadura y por ende rasgando su escote. En otra ocasión ella se hubiera avergonzado hasta morir, pero no era el momento para sentir vergüenza. Maniobrando su quinque con excelsa maestría, encontró un punto ciego en su oponente y lo aprovecho dando un generoso tajo a su adversario para reincorporarse y alejarse pero Rize no se lo permitió, ya que uso cuatro de sus extremidades con la intención de atravesarla, Rossweisse previo ese movimiento e invoco cuatro círculos nórdicos que al momento de hacer contacto con los rinkakus, leves chispas de electricidad se hicieron presentes.

Sabía que la valquiria usaría esos extraños círculos para defenderse por lo que hizo uso de sus dos extremidades restantes para atacar por debajo.

— ¡Gyagh! —Rossweisse sintió como su muslo y pantorrilla izquierda eran rasgados por los dos rinkakus sobrantes. Rize nuevamente unió sus seis rinkakus para crear su mortífero tentáculo gigante para atacar sin piedad; a pesar del dolor que sentía, pese a todo, sus reflejos le permitieron alzar su quinque, para bloquear de forma poco ortodoxa el embate de la desquiciada Ghoul.

En el suelo pudo ver las cosas más claras y entre ellas pudo notar a su oponente con un enorme corte que venía desde el lado derecho de su rostro hasta el lado izquierdo de su tórax, la herida era profunda y aun así mostraba esa sonrisa enferma.

—No es posible—La cara de la valquiria fue de total incredulidad, atontada por el altísimo umbral al dolor de su oponente, vio como las extremidades de Rize se sacudían violentamente y soltaban leves chispas de electricidad preparándose para atacar una vez más.

El golpe fue más potente. Rossweisse mantuvo su quinque agarrada fuertemente deteniendo las estocadas de la ghoul, sus brazos comenzaban a ceder por el dolor, aunque pudo notar que el Kagune de su oponente estaba más afilado, su quinque lo resentía y le preocupaba de que en un momento llegase a romperse. ¿Esa ghoul sería un Kakuja? De ser así, las cosas serían más difíciles para la antigua guardaespaldas de Odín, ya que los kakujas tienen un Kagune más duro y afilado que el del ghoul normal, supo muy bien el poder de uno, ya que su querido amigo era un Kakuja.

La peli morada dio una sádica sonrisa y sus rinkakus continuaban atacando sin tregua. — ¡VAMOS MALDITA PERRA! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE YA TE CANSASTE?! –Una mirada de locura se podía apreciar en sus ojos. Rossweisse lanzo dos conjuros de relámpagos electrocutándola y derribándola en el acto.

— ¿Te parece que ya me canse? —Decía la peliplateada con voz apagada y monótona, mientras que alzaba su mano derecha hacia Rize, preparando otro poderoso hechizo.

A pesar de estar en el suelo con serias quemaduras Rize observaba con una sonrisa sínica a la valquiria quien al parecer tenía la victoria asegurada, pero si se encontraba con la victoria asegurada, ¿Porque su oponente está sonriendo como desequilibrada mental? En esos casos lo normal era que el oponente retrocediera asustado y suplicara por su vida, aquello le hizo dudar, esa sonrisa siniestra le hizo dudar y le hizo estremecerse hasta la medula, ¿Realmente Ken se vio obligado a enfrentar a semejantes psicópatas?

— ¡Ah! nunca me había divertido tanto. Así es como debe ser una batalla sin vidas en riesgo, sin sangre y miembros volando por los aires, es completamente aburrida —Rossweisse continuaba con su palma extendida —, me encanta que mis presas griten y tengan miedo, pero las presas que se oponen y me brindan una gran pelea me provocan mucha fascinación —Exclamó sombría la ghoul—. Tu cabeza o la mía, ¡¿Cuál sería la primera en caer?! ¡Me muero por curiosidad!

—Eres una demente, estas podrida; por el bien de mis amigos y de las personas inocentes, mi deber es aniquilarte —La energía mágica de torre de Rias comenzaba a aumentar —.Desaparece de la faz de la tierra… **¡AMOTIUM TRINE!**

La explosión fue barbárica; más círculos nórdicos se hicieron presentes en el aire y dispararon una exagerada cantidad de haces luminosos que desembocaban todos hacia un único objetivo y con la esperanza de acabar de una vez por todas a la responsable de haber hecho sufrir a su ama y sus amigos.

La acometida de la valquiria se ejecutó con tan presteza y agraciada precisión, todos y cada uno de los haces mágicos impactaron al mismo tiempo contra Rize, creando un poderoso estallido que el lugar donde rodeaba la barrera, junto a un explosivo destello cobalto que pretendía atravesar las nubes negras para que ese fenómeno natural detuviera su destructivo avance.

Pasaron unos inquietantes minutos mientras Rosseweisse contemplaba la cortina de humo que quedo tras ejecutar los conjuros aquella arremetida la agoto bastante, su poder mágico bajo drásticamente, trató de reincorporase y apenas logró arrodillarse, pero fue algo que valió la pena; si sus cálculos no fallaban Rize estaba más que acabada.

Fue entonces que un estruendo muy fuerte se hizo presente donde ella se encontraba.

 **(Carnival Phantasm OST: 12 Akuma Battle)**

— **¡HOUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!** —Un fuerte alarido inhumano, bestial, se hizo presente detrás de la cortina de humo y por poco le revienta los tímpanos; de pronto unas pisadas comenzaron a escucharse a centímetros de ella; pesadas y toscas.

Llámese mala suerte o cosa del destino, o lo que fuera. Rossweisse estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que esto había terminado, no, nada de eso, esto solo era el principio. El principio de una rapsodia sangrienta.

—No… no… es… es imposible… tu deberías haber… —Negaba la valquiria retrocediendo instintivamente al ver a la abominación que salía de aquella cortina de humo.

— **¡¿MUerTOOoooOOOO?!** —Completaba la frase aquel monstruo que habíahecho acto de presencia — **JAJajajAJJJAaaAjjjaaaaaaA PEroooOOOOoooOOO QUEeeEEEEeeeeeeEE ESTupidaaAAAaaaAAAAAAAAA EeeeeeeeEEEreeeeEEEEEEESSSS.**

Su voz sonaba parca, fría, espectral. La criatura media casi 4 metros. Se trataba de una figura amorfa y deforme con la piel pálida de color purpura-verde. En la parte posterior tenía una innumerable cantidad de brazos largos y delgados, con dedos largos y puntiagudos. Había ojos por doquier hasta en sus brazos y sus alargadas piernas; sus rinkakus, ahora estaban deformes con hendiduras simulando forúnculos capilares más grandes y grotescos, y lo más escalofriante eran las innumerables bocas alrededor de su rostro y torso, salivando de manera descontrolada.

—Rayos, creo que estoy en serios aprietos —Murmuro la valquiria maldiciendo su mala suerte. Por si fuera poco, aquella monstruosidad le sonreía con todas las bocas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

— **¡Te MataAAAreeEEEEeeeEEE! ¡TEeeeeEEEEeeeeEEE VOoooOOOYYYyyyy AaAAaa DaaAAAAar pooOOOooooOR eeeeEEEeeEEEEL CuUUULooOooO...!** —La voz de aquella deforme criatura temblaba en una insoportable cacofonía, mientras se acercaba amenazante a su próxima víctima emanando un vapor corrosivo que hacía que el agua de mar se evaporara y la arena comenzara a fundirse — **…¡QuIiiiIIEEEEeeeeEEeroooOOOoooo oOíiiIIIIIiirrrrrrRTe GriTAAAaaAAaaAR…**

Sus alas de demonio salieron de su espalda. Rossweisse apretó fuertemente su quinque y se lanzó hacia el monstruo gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Sabía que Eto Yoshimura era una psicópata loca de remate que debía haber muerto hace mucho tiempo; lo supo cuando noto el cuerpo de Tsubaki y el de Ruruko ¡Pobre Ruruko! aquella jovencita era alguien muy dulce tanto como Hinami y el haberla visto de esa manera y más aun susurrando débilmente su nombre fue algo que le descoloco por completo, estaba por enloquecer, maldijo a Furuta por no haberle dado el golpe pero sabía que él también tenía algo entre manos, pero ese era otro asunto. Al final tuvo la fuerza mental para detener su locura; después de haber tratado a sus alumnas brindándoles primeros auxilios y recostándoles con delicadeza, noto un pequeño rastro de escarcha y nieve.

Siguiendo el rastro de escarcha, pudo notar que los arboles estaban cubiertos de hielo, los arbustos estaban desechos por el intenso frio, las flores del hermoso bosque sufrieron el mismo destino; conforme más se adentraba había más árboles partidos y con las hojas congeladas; montículos de un gigantesco carámbano hecho pedazos y fragmentos del mismo clavados por todas partes; grietas que surcaban un gran sendero de hielo y oscuras zanjas que partían en dos la tierra, con una profundidad imposible de ver; zanjas de generoso tamaño que adornaban el paraje y después… la intensidad del olor de la sangre y perfume de su ama.

― _¡Demonios ya la encontró!_ ―Graznó Ken, con la sangre hirviéndole a flor de piel por la visión que tenía en frente―. _Yoshimura ya la encontró y el olor de la sangre de Sona es intenso_ ―Una duda apareció de repente amenazando con detener su corazón ― _¿¡Que le estará haciendo?! ¡¿La estará torturando?!_ _¡¿LA HABRÁ MATADO?!_

Negó con la cabeza. Conocía a Eto bastante bien; era como Jasón, enfermos mentales que les encantaba torturar a sus enemigos hasta quebrarlos por completo antes de dar el golpe final. Ya estaba muy cerca, decidió seguir el rastro de destrucción y fragmentos de hielo para encontrar a Yoshimura Eto, esta vez con un objetivo en mente: Acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

― ¿Te duele zorrita? ―Eto reía como una niña con retraso mental ―. ¿Qué paso con esa arrogancia de hace un momento? Dijiste que me matarías por el honor de tu estúpido clan. ―Sona la observo con odio puro, su uniforme de deportes estaba demasiado rasgado, el cristal de sus lentes estaban rotos y la herida de su brazo sangraba copiosamente.

Acto seguido, la peli verde tomó con fuerza del cuello la heredera y comenzó a apretar cortándole el fluido de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Su Kagune cambió de forma al de cuatro tentáculos enormes y deformes con bocas y brazos al rededor y comenzaron a agitarse entre violentos espasmos. La sonrisa sínica estaba plasmada en las facciones.

― ¡SUPLÍCAME! ¡SUPLICA POR TU VIDA! ¡PIDEME QUE TE MATE DE MANERA RAPIDA Y SIN DOLOR! ―Con voz de ultratumba ordenaba y gritaba en voz alta. ― ¡PIDE AUXILIO! ¡GRITA DE DOLOR Y MIEDO! ¡HAZLOOOOOOOO! ¡HAZLOOOOO AHORA!

La pelinegra apretaba fuertemente los dientes presa de dolor, uso la mano que tenía libre para enfriarla lo más que se pudiera para después llevarla al brazo de la ghoul para que así soltara su cuello, el intenso frio fue suficiente para que la ghoul aflojara su agarre. Eto resoplo molesta al notar su mano ennegrecida por el frio.

Sona cayó fuertemente al suelo tosiendo en repetidas ocasiones y dejando manchando el suelo con su sangre. Ya estaba moribunda y débil, ya no podía pelear más.

―N-nunca… ugh… N-nunca… Lo hare… maldita…―Usando el poco aire que le quedaba la heredera del clan Sitri exclamaba con determinación ―. ¿Porque no acabas de una jodida vez? ―Sona tosía con dificultad ― ¿p-porque no lo haces? ¿Tienes miedo de tener repercusiones con cierta persona? ¡¿ehh?!

La mirada sombría y desprovista de empatía de la hija de Yoshimura observaba totalmente asqueada a la orgullosa heredera. Gruñendo en cólera por no lograr que su víctima suplicara y gritara de dolor y pánico le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas mandándola a volar por varios metros haciendo que su espalda se estrellara contra el tronco de un árbol, nuevamente volvió a escupir sangre por la boca debido al impacto.

―Pero que pendeja eres. ―Eto se acercaba hasta la joven heredera y le tomaba por los cabellos con suma violencia ―.Pude haberte empalado una y otra y otra y otra y otraaaaaaaaaaa vez ―Canturreaba alegremente la muy hija de puta ―.Pero te prometí que tu sufrimiento iba a ser inolvidable _¿lo recuerdaaaaaaaas?_

Sona quedó conmocionada por la brutalidad de su atacante y poco a poco el miedo comenzó a invadirle por completo. Mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento; fue lo que le enseño su padre. Pero esto escapaba de sus posibilidades, no había forma y manera de evitar caer en el abismo del pánico y salvarse de ese funesto destino. Sona no quería morir, no quería terminar así, tenía metas y sueños que quería cumplir; era joven y tenía la vida por delante y sobre todo le faltaba mucho por vivir, mucho por hacer, mucho por experimentar, como el amor.

Eto tenía más que suficiente, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a las sirvientes de la responsable de convertir a Ken en una abominación, pero su paciencia llego al límite, tanta compasión le había provocado nauseas, quería matar a Sona de la manera más horrible conocida por el hombre, y quería hacerlo ya. Negando con inconformidad nuevamente manifiesta su Kagune, Sona observaba con horror que Eto estaba dispuesta a acabar con ella.

Siempre había considerado una absurda superstición ser salvada por alguien más, como los cuentos de hadas que leía cuando ella era más pequeña, pero en estos momentos estaba frente a la muerte, iba a morir, por más que lo viese no había escapatoria, iba a morir.

" _No, no por favor"_

La sonrisa sínica de Eto se ensancho al ver que la expresión en el rostro de Sona se contorsionaba a una de miedo y terror.

" _Que alguien me ayude"_

Imposibilitada para defenderse, se dio cuenta de algo, por más que pensara y planeara todo con cuidado y planeación, a veces las cosas terminaban por salirse de control. Algo que considero absurdo en su momento porque nunca lo experimento en carne propia, hasta ahora; por más que lo intentase, no se le ocurría nada para salir de ese predicamento, ella no podía enfrentar sola a esa abominable criatura que le encantaba matar por placer y entonces recordó ese día. El día que jugo por primera vez ajedrez con Ken y la frase inquietante que este le dedico cuando jugaban.

" _Ken"_

Pero después otro escenario había cambiado súbitamente.

— _Sona-san, espero no sonar irrespetuoso, pero ese conjunto que llevas me dejo sin palabras —Ken le miro con una media Sonrisa —.De hecho me atrevo a decir que eres muy hermosa._

— _¿D-de v-verdad_ _te parezco linda?_ _—El sonrojo de la heredera de los Sitri escalo un nuevo nivel —. No me mientas._

— _¿Que ganaría con mentir? —Ken soltó al aire, sin estar consciente de las sensaciones emocionales que provocaba en su ama —.Solo resalto lo que es obvio._

Ken nuevamente invadió sus pensamientos y recordar esa hermosa velada fue una genuina felicidad.

" _Ken"_

Quería ser salvada, quería que su Ken la salvara, quería que Ken fuese su príncipe en corcel blanco que acudiera en su auxilio para rescatarla cual princesa en aprietos.

" _Ken… mi amado Ken"_

Un sonoro y desagradable crujido se escuchó, sus piernas de repente comenzaron a dolerle demasiado pero no grito, pues en ese momento comenzó a alucinar, ya con la cordura perdida, ni siquiera noto la dolorosa mano de Eto viajando hacia su garganta, sus neuronas comenzaban a morir en el acto por la falta de oxígeno y al ver la filosa extremidad a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ya no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente de su rostro.

" _Por favor… ¡POR FAVOR SÁLVAME!"_

Sí, confirmó que había perdido el juicio. Convencida de ser víctima de las maquinaciones de su cerebro haciéndole caer en una dulce ilusión cuando dejó de sentir la potente mano de Eto alrededor de su cuello; quizás habría ocurrido lo que tenía que ocurrir ¿Habrá muerto? No… era imposible, por más que pensara que fuese una dulce ilusión aquellos brazos fuertes, protectores, reconfortantes, que la sostenían con excelsa y exquisita delicadeza, se sentían de lo más real rodeándola con presteza protección como si fuera suya y solo suya sin dejar que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara.

Cuando observo su característico porte, cuando su cuerpo sintió su abdomen bien formado, cuando sus fosas nasales captaron su adictiva esencia; no había duda, era el, era su Ken. Sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, abrió lentamente los ojos para notar que ya no se encontraba en los brazos de la muerte, y que efectivamente su cerebro no le engaño con una dulce ilusión, ella realmente estaba en los brazos del hombre del que se enamoró.

Allí fue que Sona despertó abruptamente, no solo los brazos de Kaneki le rodeaban sino que también su Kagune lo hacía en gesto de protección. Se encontraba agitada, agobiada, tensa, nerviosa. La garganta le dolía demasiado, casi no podía respirar. No podía mover el cuello. Las piernas le dolían a horrores, su brazo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo y esa era la causa de la exuberante pérdida de sangre. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si estuviera atrapada en otro lugar, nuevamente alucinando de la realidad.

Sí, la orgullosa, perfecta, fría y calculadora Sona Sitri estaba en un estado bastante lamentable, y sin embargo, nada de eso pareció importar cuando logró enfocar la mirada y ver a su amado sirviente mirándole con genuina preocupación, aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad y por muy absurdo que se escuchara, se sintió como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas.

― ¿K-ken? ―Pregunto con voz débil y apenas audible ― ¿E-eres tú?

No lo negó, estaba en agonía, pero sentir las cálidas manos de Ken rodearle hizo que su tormento disminuyera, todo esto era observado por una sonriente Eto, su Ken estaba hundido en la desesperación… logro lo que quería.

―No hables, tu cuerpo está bastante lastimado ―Lo sintió tiritar bruscamente, desbordado en remordimiento e intranquilidad, con los ojos titubeando, de miedo ¿O de preocupación quizás?, no importaba, esa mirada que Ken le brindaba le hacía sentir especial, porque ella era importante para su Ken.

Kaneki se sentía de lo peor, verla en ese estado le desgarro profundamente porque él lo vivió en carne propia, su espíritu estaba quebrado lo cual significaba que ella fue víctima de una tortura tan atroz, tan abominable, que el desgaste mental parecía que estaba consumiéndole la vida junto a la cordura que pudiera restarle. Si en remoto caso de que pudiera salvarla, había una alta posibilidad de que ya no fuera la misma.

―Lamento la tardanza, no sabes cuánto maldigo mi inutilidad ―murmuro suavemente examinando las heridas de su ama ―Prometo asumir la responsabilidad de mi descuido.

Pero entre su escasa cordura se acercó lentamente a su sirviente, lo único que ella quería era estar cerca de él, y de solo sentirlo hizo que su cordura no se fuera al carajo. Sabía que su príncipe tendría las de perder y por eso sintió la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto tomo con su mano izquierda el rostro de Ken como pidiéndole que se acercara a su espacio vital, o al menos eso fue lo que intuyó.

 ***Kaneki-kun***

 _Pero la acción de la heredera fue interrumpida por esa voz, tan engañosamente infantil y siniestra. Ken la reconocía, no se dio la vuelta, no necesitaba hacerlo, ella estaba de tras de él. Sona por su parte abrió los ojos presa del pánico al escuchar la voz de la escritora, Ken la miro a los ojos para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que no permitirá que le pase nada._

― _Yoshimura Eto_ _―_ _Solamente al oír su voz se le hizo malditamente excitante prueba de ello era que su pequeño y "frágil" cuerpo temblaba violentamente, como si escuchar su nombre completo de los labios del pelinegro era el equivalente a sentir un orgasmo placentero._

― _Así es Kaneki-kun soy yo, he venido por ti_ _―_ _El mencionado continuaba sin observar a la líder de aogiri porque era difícil, era difícil enfrentar el pasado del que había estado huyendo todo este tiempo_ _―._ _Por fin puedo verte, después de tanto tiempo por fin te encontré._

 _Ken seguía sin observar a Eto mientras arrancaba un pedazo de tela de la playera de Sona para tapar la herida de su brazo. Al detallarla detenidamente sus anteojos estaban rotos y su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente cerrado y para poner la cereza al pastel, sus piernas estaban negras, lo que significaba que Eto se las había roto sin piedad._

― _No temas, no voy a dejarte sola…_ ―Una vez terminado de aplicar el torniquete Ken se puso de pie. ― ¡ _JURO QUE TE PROTEGERÉ A TODA COSTA!_

 _Sona quería replicar, quería que estuviese a su lado, lo necesitaba a su lado pero era tarde; con paso firme y_ seguro de sí mismo _se apartó de la heredera para encarar a la responsable de haber armado todo este alboroto y hacer que pagara por todo lo que hizo._

 _Frunció fuertemente el entrecejo y apretó los dientes con furia, al notar el característico olor. Serafall era un demonio muy fuerte, extremadamente fuerte y el olor de su sangre estaba impregnado en ella, de manera que Serafall también había sido su víctima. Maldijo para sus adentros y sus alarmas se dispararon hasta el límite. Su ojo lentamente se ennegrecía, las venas oculares se engrosaron haciéndolas ver más gruesas, lo que significaba que su adrenalina se había disparado al límite._

― _Tu ataque me tomo por sorpresa y debo decir que aún me duele_ _―_ _Siseo de manera inocente, señalando el costado donde la sangre brotaba sin borrar esa siniestra y enferma sonrisa de sus labios._ ―Pero lo importante es que al fin pude verte otra vez _;_ me dio mucho coraje que hicieras nuevas amigas, pero no te preocupes, te perdono _―_ Kaneki apretó los dientes y le propinó una mirada fulminante a la mujer ―Porque una mujer enamorada siempre está dispuesta a perdonar a la persona que ama profundamente.

Ken hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener una profunda arcada al escuchar la retorcida lógica del búho de un ojo.

 _Las venas de su rostro continuaban a exponerse e hincharse alrededor de su mejilla izquierda, el rojo de su kakugan aumento y los tentáculos de su espalda se mecían de manera descontrolada y salvaje, lo cual hizo que las cadenas que lo mantenían cautivo brillaran con más fuerza, cumpliendo la función de debilitarlo, pero tal parece que esta vez no lo resentía._

― _Mírate mi amor, estas encadenado como una bestia, debe ser duro ¿no es así?_ _―_ _La voz de Eto proyectaba dolor. A Ken comenzó a hervirle la sangre de rabia._

― ¿ _y solo por eso torturas brutalmente a una joven inocente?_ _―_ _pregunto de manera mordaz y amenazante._

― _¡¿Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS?!_ ―gritaba la peliverde iracunda, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ―.ella fue quien te hizo esto ¿verdad? ¡¿Y AUN ASÍ TE ATREVES A ACUDIR EN SU AYUDA?!

Kaneki no respondió, solamente le miraba con furia y odio. Eto observaba detenidamente, con devoción y encanto la expresión de su amado Ken, era perfecta y sublime, ¿Cómo se vería su rostro si se enfureciera más?, se moría de ganas por saberlo.

―Velo de esta forma, te ayude a aliviar un poco tu humillación, ella es la que se metió contigo, con nosotros ―Dijo ella de manera sínica ―, y yo solamente quería darle una lección ejemplar a esta puta de mierda, de hacerle sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que su cordura se fuera a la mierda, por la aberración en la que te convirtió, pero ahora que estas aquí supongo que no me lo vas a permitir.

Los rinkakus de ken destrozaron tres árboles que se encontraban a sus espaldas estaba muy furioso pero no perdería el control; sólo era una alterada percepción de su alrededor, una sensación incómoda que debía apaciguar ante esto, porque él le prometió a Sona y Rossweisse cambiar su carácter. Yoshimura no pudo reprimir una risilla estruendosa y enfermiza. Sí, se burlaba de él, y esa sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo se torció de manera espeluznante, justo cuando creyó que no era posible que ocurriera tal cosa. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inexplicable de sadismo y diversión.

Bastante diversión…

―Te ves muy molesto querido apuesto que quieres partirme en dos de nuevo ¿no? ―canturreaba de manera desquiciante ―Lo sé, sé que me tienes presente en todo momento cariño y sé que no puedes vivir sin mí. He permanecido en tus más terribles pesadillas y en tus recuerdos más tortuosos –Continuaba ella con voz triunfante. –Pero esto lo hago por tu bien, era algo que debía hacerse y que mejor manera de hacerlo que torturando a esas pobres chicas, quienes ingenuamente creyeron que podrían pararme ―Otro árbol caía por el movimiento de uno de los rinkakus ―, ahora que lo pienso quizás si hubieran aprendido de tus enseñanzas probablemente no hubiesen terminado de esa manera. ¿No lo crees soooouu-tan?

La pelinegra trago en seco bastante atemorizada. Ken invoco un círculo mágico y de el salió una quinque bastante familiar para Eto.

―Pero que veo, apuñas a yuukimura ―Ken la observaba de forma repugnante ― ¿supongo que ya viste a una de ellas no? fue muy valiente, no pude quebrarla como quería y eso no me causo satisfacción. ―Ken apretaba fuertemente la quinque ―a unos cuantos metros te deje otro regalito pero supongo por tu expresión que pudiste verlo también… dime, ¿qué se siente al ver el estado que quedo la más delicada jovencita del grupo? ―Ken comenzaba a gruñir para sus adentros ―.Oh y no olvidemos a la más importante…

Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre. No solo a él, sino a Sona.

― ¿Que… le… hiciste… a… Serafall? –Arrastró sus palabras amenazante, entornando los ojos en la pequeña persona que estaba complacida por ver esa reacción― ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE!?

―Tranquílate querido, no hace falta que te alteres ―Rio de forma espectral, cautivada con la expresión de furia en el rostro de su Ken. Era hermoso, demasiado hermoso, era perfecto, era de ella y solamente de ella ―La puta mayor pechos de vaca se encuentra bien… aunque "bien" no es el término que diría exactamente ―Dijo ella disfrutando de la situación ―, Más bien esta medio viva, aunque creo que le hizo mucho daño el agua bendita que introduje en sus entrañas, seguro debe estar por ahí ahogándose en su propia sangre; tuve consideración especial porque sé que ella y esa perra estúpida que está detrás tuyo son importantes para ti.

Era todo lo que podía soportar, se tensó y estaba listo para saltar al ataque, sus rinkakus se tensaron preparados para descuartizar a la escritora de cabello verde, hasta que escucho algo que le helo la sangre.

―E-espera u-un p-poco K-ken… ―Creyó oírla balbucear, Sona comenzaba a arrastrarse en el suelo con mucho esfuerzo, sin importare que Yoshimura Eto estuviera en frente.

―S-Sona ―Gimió como un niño, al ver que su ama se arrastraba por el piso, fue algo que le partió el corazón. ―Que… ¿qué intentas hacer?

―q-quisiera p-pedirte a-a-algo ―Pidió ella en un hilo de voz ―.P-por fa-favor acércate un poco.

Ken, tragando saliva decidió acatar la petición de su ama, se acuclillo frente a ella para que dejara de arrastrarse por el piso, en medio de su inestabilidad pudo ver que ella lentamente se acercaba hacia su espacio personal, pudo sentir el vaho de su aliento, pudo sentir sus resecos y agrietados labios que lentamente fueron acercándose en su mejilla.

―Cierra los ojos ― susurro ella esta vez con un poco de nerviosismo.

Teniendo a una psicópata como Eto prácticamente sería un suicidio hacer eso, pero sabía que Sona no hacia las cosas solamente porque sí. Sintiendo el violento del palpitar de su corazón lo siguiente que sintió fue una delicada mano que se apoyaba en su mejilla y después sintió, un sutil y húmedo contacto cortesía de los labios de su ama. Aquello le pareció extraño, aunque un poco reconfortante.

 **[Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel]**

Y obviamente cierta ghoul le enfureció aquella acción por parte de la heredera

―Eres… eres una m-mal-maldita… ¡UNA MALDITA PUTAAAAAAAAAAAA! ―Eto repiqueteaba los dientes bufaba como un animal con rabia mirando con odio infinito a la pelinegra y liberando su grotesco Kagune ― ¡TE VOY A DESMEMBRAR POR COMLETO!

 **¿Cómo funciona todo esto?**

 **Ven a decírmelo**

 **¿Hay alguien justo aquí viviendo en mi interior?**

 **En este mundo ya estoy muerta y no renaceré**

 **Así no puedo ver que te ríes de mi**

Pero lo que no sabía Eto ni Ken es que ese beso tenía otra finalidad. Liberar las cadenas que le aprisionaban. Liberar a **la bestia** que se agitaba furiosa por las acciones de la mujer que les miraba incredula. Los grilletes y candados brillaron con intensidad, dichos objetos que apresaban a la Torre de Sona, se fragmentaron en minúsculos pedazos que desaparecieron en el aire, las cadenas ya no retenían a Ken y eso significaba que podía dar rienda suelta a su furia.

Tan pronto vio como Eto se había abalanzado, los rinkakus serpentearon de manera magistral, cuando Eto se dio cuenta, tres rinkakus habían perforado su torax, aquello le hizo vomitar una generosa cantidad sangre, pero también le brindo de un exquisito placer. Ken lo supo y la miro con asco. Pronto hicieron acto de presencia otros tres rinkakus, todos ellos atacaron sin piedad a la hija de Yoshimura atravesándola sin piedad una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, con un pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza del ex investigador.

― _Muere, Muere, Muere, Muere, Muere_ ―decía Ken para sus adentros mientras la sangre salpicaba por todas partes y lo más bizarro de la situación es que a pesar de estar siendo constantemente atravesada, Eto Yoshimura no quitaba esa sonrisa enferma de su rostro.

 **Sin respirar, tengo que aguantar**

 **El caos que formé**

 **No puedo más, ya no puedo más**

 **Con esta confusión**

 **Freeze**

A lo lejos la líder del Clan Sitri miraba sin poder decir nada aquella escena digna de una película de terror, mientras contemplaba a Ken empalar una y otra vez a Eto, era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse de esa manera tan salvaje, ni siquiera en sus primeros días como demonio no actuaba de esa manera. A simple vista Eto no se movía, pero aun así Ken continuaba atacando con enorme violencia, rompiendo y magullando la carne de su presa, salpicando de sangre el lugar mientras terminaba de desmembrar lo que alguna vez tuvo forma humana

Tras un rato de haber realizado esa violenta ofensiva se apartó de aquella pulpa de carne y sangre que se encontraba en el suelo, cualquiera pensaría que Ken había asesinado a Eto a sangre fría, pero la realidad es que eso no bastaría para matarla. Y para horror de Sona, escucho a la mujer reír frenéticamente.

― ¿Eso es todoooooo? ―Preguntaba de manera tétrica la líder de aogiri, mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanar con pasmosa y aberrante velocidad ―.No cabe duda que te has ablandado bastante

 **Destrúyelo o frénate**

 **Alócate, relájate**

 **Encuéntrate o cálmate**

Ahora era ella quien respondía a la ofensiva, dio un enorme salto y su Kagune se manifestó destrozando todo a su alrededor, Ken esquivaba todos los ataques con suma maestría y usaba a yuukimura para bloquear las estacas que ella liberaba cada cierto periodo de tiempo; dándole forma de hoz a su Kagune el ex investigador se abalanza en un contraataque a la líder de aogiri quien ya tenía previsto esa ofensiva, riendo como maniática mental comenzó a saltar de un árbol a otro, mientras la hoz gigante se encargaba de cortar todo a su paso.

― ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña dinámica querido? ―Dijo la peliverde con voz inocente haciendo eco en el aire mientras transformaba su ukaku en una espada gigante ― ¡CORTEMONOS Y DESPEDACÉMONOS EN TROZOS MUTUAMENTE! ¡¿QUE TE PARECE?!

― ¡ME PARECE PERFECTO! ―Respondió el pelinegro de manera escalofriante con su voz distorsionada con un toque de brutalidad mientras detenía el ataque de Eto usando su quinue, ― ¡YO PRIMERO!

 **Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando**

 **Y yo me quedo sin hacer nada**

 **Hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo ver**

 **Las he perdido**

Los seis rinkakus le apuntaron de manera amenazante y se lanzó directo hacia ella, pero justo antes de que el ataque acertara, la hija de Yoshimura dio un salto enorme aun con su Kagune en forma de espada gigante, dio un giro en espirar y en un rápido movimiento había cercenado cuatro rinkakus de Ken.

―Upsy cuanto lo siento pero creo que yo fui la primera―decía de manera burlona al ver los pedazos del Kagune de Ken volando por los aires.

Sin importar que había perdido 4 rinkakus Ken realizaba un corte con Yuukimura 2/3, idéntico a la anterior, con la diferencia de que ésta vez sí acertó. La sangre del costado de Eto salía disparada de golpe y se mezclaba con el aire con una sibilante melodía. Ken dio un salto y esquivando los embates y estacas del Kagune de Eto dio otro mortal tajo.

 **En este mundo que ha dibujado alguien**

 **Tan solo sé que no quiero hacerte daño**

 **Lo recordaré por siempre sin dudar**

 **Viviendo seguirás**

―Uaaagh, ¡ME CORTASTE EL ROSTRO CABRÓN! ―el cuerpo de Eto se retorcía por el dolor ―, ERES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA ASQUEROSA Y REPUGNANTE… ―Se recuperaba rápidamente mientras liberaba más estacas de su Kagune ― ¡PERO AUN ASI TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO!

―Esa mujer… es un maldito monstruo…―Sona cubrió su boca asombrada y aterrada por la enloquecida mueca que profería Eto Yoshimura y que inconscientemente le hizo sonreír de manera desequilibrada, cualquier criatura sobrenatural hubiera muerto con un tajo en la cara pero ella no, seguía de pie y sonriendo como enferma mental.

Todo lo que dijo Ken en la noche anterior no era simples habladurías, los ghouls eran diferentes de ellos, bastante diferentes, efectivamente los ghouls eran criaturas psicópatas e impredecibles, pero el hecho de contemplarlo en carne propia era otra cosa.

 **La soledad no tiene fin me atará en esta cruz**

 **Mi mente apuñalara ya no podré reírme**

 **Te frenarás, te atarás**

 **Te frenarás, te atarás**

 **Te frenarás, te frenarás hoy**

El maestro de literatura usaba sus dos rinkakus restantes para propinar un brutal golpe, la desquiciada escritora vio estrellas y su cuerpo salía disparado hacia un árbol gigante, el impacto fue certero pues el árbol cayó en dos mitades perfectas, fue un impacto poderoso pues Eto caía como costal de papas al suelo.

Joder, ¿es idea mía o tu fuerza aumento desmesuradamente? –Murmuraba ella sintiendo varios de sus huesos rotos y observando los muñones de los rinkakus de Ken −. Ara, ara, ¿tu Kagune todavía no se ha regenerado? oh cierto lo olvidaba ahora eres un demonio.

― ¿A qué viene eso? ―dio un movimiento rápido a su quinque para limpiarla de la sangre.

Eto continuaba en el suelo mientras su mirada era tapada por los flecos de su cabello

 **Así nuestras almas, perdidas se cambian**

 **Personas que se morirán atadas a la soledad**

 **Destrúyelo o frénate**

 **Alócate, relájate**

 **Y tú serás quien me despierte**

―Realmente te han mancillado ―la ira en la voz de la líder de aogiri era indefinible ―Te quitaron lo que eras y eso es algo imperdonable. Es tiempo de ponerse serios.

Ken empuñaba fuertemente la quinque frente a él, para el fastidio de él y el terror de Sona ambos observaron como el ukaku comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Eto.

 **Lo malo del mundo lo está distorsionando**

 **Y yo me quedo sin hacer nada**

 **Hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo ver**

 **Las he perdido**

―Te advierto querido mío que esto no será como la última vez ―Su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse, la heredera vio en estado de shock en el monstruo que Eto estaba transformándose ―esta vez mi cosa digamos que ha mutado de nuevo **jejejeje** ―una masa deforme de Kagunecomenzaba a crecer desmesuradamente **.**

― _Carajo, lo que me faltaba_ ―Maldecía para sus adentros mientras miraba los 4 rinkakus que habían sido cercenados de un tajo y que seguían sin poder regenerarse ―. _no poder defenderme con solo dos, su Kagune es demasiado filoso ¡carajo!_

 **En esta trampa absurda me siento sola**

 **Y nada más recordaré en el futuro**

 **Que se deshace en esta confusión**

 **Continuarás viviendo**

 **¿No lo olvidaste? ¿No lo olvidaste?**

 **¿No lo olvidaste? ¿No lo olvidaste?**

― _¿De qué está hablando esa mujer?!_ _―_ _Los labios de Sona temblaban de manera nerviosa_ _―_ _¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!_

―Ella usara su kakuja ―Ken apretaba fuertemente los brazos de manera inconsciente ―.Esto pasa cuando un Ghoul practica el acto de Canibalismo repetidas veces. Las células RC de los ghouls que ha devorado se almacenan el en kakuhou causando una mutación en su Kagune creando una armadura, entre más canibalice, la armadura será más fuerte, más grande y el Kagune será más filoso.

 **El mundo que sin más se ha paralizado**

 **Es un paraíso que no ha cambiado**

 **Lo recordaré por siempre sin dudar**

Poco a poco unos extraños y repugnantes sonidos comenzaron a hacerse presentes haciendo eco en el bosque, cada vez más audible y acelerados, las extremidades crecían, la masa de rc continuaba mutando, el cuerpo de Eto parecía dar contracciones mientras 6 protuberancias gigantes con forma de estalactitas crecían poco a poco en los omoplatos en la boca de este, la cara del monstruo comenzaba a deformarse y de ella salieron varios ojos; en la parte del tórax tres bocas gigantescas masticando y salivando constantemente finalmente.

 **¿Dime por qué? ¿Dime por qué?**

 **Hay alguien justo aquí**

 **Viviendo en mi interior**

― **Sou-taaaaan** La heredera temblaba de pavor al escuchar la voz del monstruo quien alzaba sus gigantescos brazos al cielo, riendo entre macabras y perversas carcajadas ―, **dentro de muy poco te arrepentirás por haber convertido a mi Ken en demonio.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Bueno aquí esta la actualización... uno más y acabamos con este arco. Este capitulo fue escrito en su totalidad por Bellzador, aunque fungí como editor el 99.99% fue obra de su ingenio. Como sabrán Tokyo Ghoul Re: esta a unos cuantos numeros de concluir... ¿Lo hará tambien este crossover? Lo dudo. Bueno sin más me despido y espero sus opiniones... mas Bellzador porque se la rifó sólo.**_


	17. Dying Love

_Los fríos vientos de la montaña castigaban por completo a aquella pequeña aldea, alejada de todo el ajetreo que reinaba en el Valhalla. Casi siempre era un lugar apacible y acogedor; pero de vez en cuando los cambios de climáticos eran necesarios para recordarle a los residentes que estaban a merced de los fenómenos naturales. Irónico, pues en el Asgard gobernaban los dioses nórdicos, pero como el resto de los demás panteones mitológicos decidieron emular a la perfección el mundo humano._

 _Aún con esas condiciones climáticas, no impedían que en un discreto hogar se llenara de alegría, pues recibían una nueva vida. El llanto de un pequeño bebé retumbaba por cada rincón de la habitación, los únicos ocupantes de la habitación admiraban la potencia de la voz de la inocente criatura. Ante sus ojos eso significaba la vitalidad del infante y eso era motivo de orgullo._

 _La mujer tomó entre sus brazos a la frágil vida que había ayudado a concebir, sus ojos esmeraldas miraban con la calidez que sólo una madre podía transmitir. Con paso lento, otra mujer ya entrada en años se acercó a la cama; la sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, pues la madre sostenía entre sus brazos a su nieta._

― _¿Ya pensaste un nombre? ―preguntó la anciana mujer con curiosidad._

 _Vio cómo su hija miraba al recién nacido, quien en los brazos de su progenitora había calmado su llanto; con cuidado acarició la capa de cabello plateado que tenía sobre su cabeza, sacando un pequeño bostezo y para después dormir en la seguridad que transmitía su madre._

― _Rossweisse ―susurró la mujer con total seguridad ―, se llamará Rossweisse_

 _La anciana mujer enarcó una ceja, aquel nombre le trajo buenos recuerdos... Brünhilde, Gerhilde, Ortlinde, Waltraute, Schwertleite, Helmwilge, Seigrune, Grimgerde y finalmente Rossweisse... recitó de memoria los nombres de aquellas valquirias legendarias, quienes lucharon al lado del valiente Sigurd contra el terrible Alberich y el rey dragón Fafnir. Todo eso ocurrido en la "Era dorada de los Héroes", incluso ella creció admirando las historias venidas de la primera generación de valquirias, pero eso no demeritaba a Göndull quien por su propia mano forjó su leyenda, no por nada era una de las más fuertes de su generación._

― _Me gusta... es un buen nombre ―respondió complacida la mujer ―.Denota fortaleza y sobre todo... belleza._

― _¡Sabía que te gustaría! ―Göndull asintió mientras veía como su hija continuaba admirando a su pequeña en brazos._

 _Definitivamente aquel nombre sería tan recordado como su dueña original, en más de un sentido..._

Terror, era el sentimiento que transmitía aquella aberración frente a los ojos de los jóvenes, una masa de extremidades repugnantes ocultaba la que alguna vez fue la frágil figura de Kamishiro Rize. Claramente era una transformación nunca antes vista, bueno al menos sólo una persona ya había presenciado algo similar.

Rossweisse afianzó el agarre de su lanza, apretó su mandíbula tratando de mantener la compostura, pero más que nada... buscaba el coraje para enfrentar lo que estaba acercándose con total calma hacía ella.

" _Kakuja_ " fue lo que su mente recordó rápidamente, el sudor se acumulaba en su frente; no era el mismo que se produjo a raíz del esfuerzo por su batalla, este era derivado de la incertidumbre que le provocaba la repulsiva imagen de la ghoul. Sus músculos se tensaron al ver como la amorfa figura de su oponente se abalanzó en su dirección a una velocidad abrumadora, cada pisada que daba levantaba una enorme polvareda de arena. De la nada sus alas aparecieron en su espalda misma que utilizó para volar e imitar las acciones de aquella monstruosidad.

El choque fue inevitable, la quinque de la torre cortó limpiamente a través de las enormes postulas que ocupaban la mayor parte del cuerpo de la psicótica ghoul, pero eso en lugar de hacerle soltar un grito de dolor, sólo le hizo reír fuertemente.

― **¿PenSaste que eSsso Ssserviríaaa de algo?** – un trago amargo se pudo asomar en la garganta de la peli platino _―._ **Peendeejiita** _ **toon**_ **taaa.**

Todos los miembros que conformaban uno de los brazos de la ghoul actuaron coordinadamente para apresar a la valquiria, tan sólo el sentir aquello sobre su piel expuesta fue suficiente para desbalancearla. Rize levantó con facilidad el cuerpo de la joven mujer y la azotó contra el suelo con brutalidad, pero no se detuvo allí repitió la acción un par de veces más, pues estaba consciente que la arena amortiguaba la mayor parte del daño. Los múltiples ojos de la criatura lograron divisar el pavimento de una carretera cercana, aún con Rossweisse en su poder dio un enorme salto.

Las miradas atónitas de Rias y compañía se asombraron al ver la agilidad de la abominación, quien aprovechando su enorme peso hizo que ella junto a la demonio reencarnada se enterraran profundamente bajo el material de la carretera.

― ¡ROSS-SENSEI! ―Akeno gritó al ver lo aparatosa que resultó la caída.

Ninguno de los presentes se movía de sus posiciones, pronto escucharon unos pasos que provenían de aquel lugar; allí apareció Rize quien con tranquilidad arrastraba el cuerpo de la valquiria, un rastro rojo carmín era visible tras ella. Rias se apartó de su reina e intentó levantarse sobre su propio pie, la ira se asomaba en sus pupilas. De improvisó Rize se detuvo en su andar, pues algo se lo impedía, debajo de ella apareció un círculo mágico, claramente las runas nórdicas brillaron intensamente y seguido de ello ocurrió una explosión. Nuevamente el cuerpo de la ghoul volaba por los aires, la repentina magia que le golpeo hizo que soltara a su rehén.

Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo, la primera en incorporarse fue la propia valquiria, respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo claramente mostraba la fatiga que le pasaba factura. Pero un par de respiraciones profundas fue lo que necesitó para recobrar la compostura.

―Eso d-dolió mucho ―musitó la peliplatino quedamente ―Ken hablaba en serio.

Rize levantó su cabeza un poco, aquellas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre, con algo de esfuerzo también logró sobreponerse y estar nuevamente de pie. Fue cuando lo notó, había obviado aquel hecho pues lo consideraba tan sólo una casualidad. Colocó su mano "normal" sobre su rostro tapando un poco la malformación que ocultaba la mitad de su cara. Con una saña inusual empezó a reventar algunos de sus "ojos", un espectáculo bastante aterrador y tétrico para los jóvenes sin lugar a dudas, pues para este punto ya no podían comprender que carajos pasaba por la mente de Kamishiro Rize.

La sangre corría libremente y para rematar la mujer soltó un grito cargado de rabia inconmensurable.

― **¡TTTttuuuuu mmmmaalllldddiitTTttTTtta Peerrrraa essssttTuuuPIiIiIiidaaaAAAAAaaaa!** ―Rossweisse dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás visiblemente cohibida ― **¡Aaaapessstasssss A Keennn KAanneeeKiiiiii!**

Aquello resultó ser la afirmación más vergonzosa que hubieran hecho sobre la Torre de Rias Gremory, que a pesar de todo lo irracional que ocurría en ese momento, no pudo evitar enrojecer furiosamente, incluso sus compañeras miraron con incredulidad a la mayor del grupo. Los pensamientos de unos, las fantasías de otras y finalmente la rabia de un sekiryuutei aparecieron en las mentes de cada uno de los presentes.

¿Dónde se llevó a cabo aquel encuentro? ¿En la sala de maestros? ¿En algún salón de la escuela cuando nadie estaba viendo? ¿O quizás tras una romántica velada se dirigieron a un motel a dar rienda suelta a la tensión sexual que había entre ellos dos?

Aun siendo una situación de vida o muerte, Rossweisse se tapó la cara con las manos y deseaba que la arena de la playa se la tragase entera en ese mismo instante pues era el momento más humillante de su vida; Porque ella misma fantaseaba con un desenlace parecido, incluso había un borrador en su computadora personal donde narraba con sutiles detalles el cómo sería ese candente encuentro. Pero al menos Ken ignoraba por completo la existencia de aquel escrito.

― ¡E-E-ESO N-NO… N-NO ES CIERTO! ―rápidamente desmintió la valquiria con un furioso rubor en sus mejillas ― ¡TODAVÍA NO HEMOS LLEGADO TAN LEJOS!

Un sentimiento de decepción rodeo por completo la zona que rodeaba a ambas contendientes, ya que esperaban tener más material que pudieran usar contra del estoico y a veces insoportable maestro.

― Me siento un poco mal por Ross-sensei ― Comentó Koneko con suma tranquilidad―. Yo e Isse-sempai ya hemos dado un gran paso...

― ¡Wow¡ ― Asia fue la primera en reaccionar ante aquella inverosímil declaración ―¡Felicidades Koneko-chan

Tanto Rize como la propia valquiria se quedaron pasmadas por el tan extremo cambio de ánimos en el ambiente, sin embargo, la psicótica ghoul decidió tomar acciones, las pústulas del kakuja de la glotona empezaron a mostrar espasmos de manera rítmica, como si se preparan algo con antelación. Preparó su aberrante cuerpo para saltar nuevamente y arremeter en contra de la ex asistente de Odín, la peli platino notó aquello, centrando su atención en la batalla. La ghoul saltó bastante alto, para después caer pesadamente frente a Rossweisse y justo en ese momento las pústulas liberaron una espesa nube de humo azul, tomando por sorpresa a los demonios pues era completamente inesperado.

Incluso la propia valquiria no pudo evitar inhalar algo de ese extraño gas, que indudablemente se convertiría en un error mortal. La masiva extremidad de la peli morada se acercó para tomar de la cabeza a su rival, todos pensaron que su compañera esquivaría aquella acción con facilidad. Pero la realidad era otra, la propia valquiria notó que su cuerpo no respondía como deseaba, sentía un anormal entumecimiento... y allí el terror se hizo presente. Fue levantada de su lugar ante la mirada perpleja del resto del grupo Gremory.

― **Te... gusttó Mi peqquEño regalo?** ―Se podía percibir la burla en las palabras de Rize―. **CcoOnOnnssidéralo una cOoOoortesía de mi paaaArRrte...**

― ¿Q-Que m-me has h-hecho? ― Incluso el hablar se le dificultaba a la valquiria

― **Es un gas paralizante...** ―sonrió cruelmente la ghoul ― **Una habilidad de mi kakuja, adormece tu cuerpo por completo** ―Con un movimiento brutal la azotó de cara en el pavimento ―. **Pero deja tus sensaciones motoras intactas**.

Rossweisse comprendió perfectamente la función de ese gas y eso le causo pavor, porque su cuerpo no podía moverse pero podía sentir todo, prácticamente Rize podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella sin que pudiera defenderse. Sin ninguna clase de compasión la ghoul arrojo el cuerpo de la torre de Rias lo más cerca posible de sus espectadores, y para su mala suerte la lanza estaba bastante lejos de su alcance.

― **mmmm ¿Y ahora** **qué** **voy a hacer contigo?** ―Preguntaba la ghoul tomando su barbilla en un gesto pensativo… ― **¡Claro!** ―Después de unos segundos la muy maldita sonreía de manera siniestra ― **.** **Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea… voy a cortar tu cabeza y se la mandaré a Ken.**

― ¿Q-que? ―Murmuro la valquiria completamente en shock y fuera de sí.

― **¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE?! ¡ES UNA IDEA ESTUPENDA VERDAD!** ―La torcida mueca que simulaba una sonrisa adornaba el malformado rostro de la peli morada ― **¡IMAGINA SU REACCIÓN CUANDO LA VEA EN LA PUERTA DE SU CASA!**

Esa última frase fue la necesaria para empezar a quebrar la voluntad de Rossweisse, imaginar las reacciones de su amado Ken al tener tan macabro regalo frente a él fue algo que no podía describir con palabras, sabía que el maltratado joven valoraba bastante a las personas importantes en su vida; tanto que era capaz de llegar a extremos impensables. No aprobó los métodos que utilizó para cobrar justicia por los ancianos Ichinose a pesar de que era algo necesario para él, ¿Que haría cuando supiese que murió a manos de tal abominación? Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando aquella mujer ya estaba sobre ella. Rize descartó su mejor arma pues le dificultaba realizar aquel infame acto, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Rossweisse, tomándose su tiempo para admirar el cuerpo de su víctima, perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra; por suerte para ella no había mucha ropa que estorbara, ya que parte de la armadura y del traje de batalla estaba tan dañado que había partes expuestas, pasó su mano sobre la piel del abdomen. Palpando cada centímetro de la tersa piel de la Torre de Rias.

Relamiéndose los labios notó la impotencia mezclada con el miedo en los ojos azules de la peli platino, para la infame glotona eso era el mejor aderezo para el festín que se iba a dar, se inclinó lentamente, pensando por donde iba empezar.

" _Tal vez un mordisco aquí y otro por allá",_ con eso en mente abrió su boca para comenzar el macabro espectáculo, pero nuevamente sintió que su cerebro rebotaba por las paredes craneales. La fuerza que el golpe impacto su rostro fue brutal, cayendo aparatosamente por el pavimento, sus brazos y piernas terminaron adoptando posiciones inhumanas. Estaban rotas por completo, incluso su cuello también lo estaba, pero milagrosamente eso no la terminó matándola.

La ira se apoderó de ella, ¿Quién había sido capaz de interrumpir su cena? ¿Se trataba de aquella sucia pelirroja? ¿Otro de los chicos? Finalmente, cuando levantó sus ojos aprecio la figura causante de aquello.

― ¿Koutaro A-Amon? ―fue lo que alcanzó a decir la mujer.

* * *

Kaneki prestaba atención de manera impasible la malformación que aparecía de manera inclemente frente a sus ojos. Observaba sin ninguna clase de emoción, la masa de Rc moviéndose de manera repugnante y espasmódica, como si algo estuviera preso dentro de esa masa y quisiera salir lo más pronto posible. Los movimientos se hacían más agresivos mientras que una protuberancia especialmente larga salía de aquella masa de Kagune, destrozando la "crisálida" en el acto; dicha extremidad tenía una extraña textura, como si fuese un tentáculo con demasiados dientes… una vez terminado el grotesco espectáculo, aparecía la criatura epitome de su especie mostrando su nueva apariencia acompañado de un bestial rugido.

 **¡GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!**

― _Todo indica que esta predicción está destinada a cumplirse de una u otra forma_ ―Recordó para sí mismo la ominosa profecía provenida de la extraña adivina, al mismo tiempo que los cientos de ojos de la criatura se posaban sobre su persona ―. _Supongo que el destino exige un castigo para mí… por desear algo que no merezco._

Nunca comprendería porque cada vez que vivía cierto periodo de paz, aparecía algo o alguien con las intenciones de destruir todo lo que él conoce y quiere, como si fuera un constante tormento buscándolo arrastrar hacia lo más profundo de la locura… no lo entendía, por años intento buscar la respuesta, pero hasta hoy nunca la encontró.

― _¿Qué razón o motivo hizo que quisieras venir a este lugar? ¿_ _Fue porque te sentías aburrida y querías jugar?_ ―El monstruo iniciaba su ataque lanzando estacas gigantescas por doquier ― _¿Querías cazar? ¿Destruir todo a tu paso? ¿O a pasar el rato como acostumbras siempre?_ ―Tras ese pensamiento respiro por la crapulosa ironía―. _Seguramente debes estar divirtiéndote, ¿Verdad Eto?_

La evasiva de él no se hizo esperar, sus reflejos mejorados le dieron la habilidad suficiente de esquivar todos y cada uno de los fragmentos del monstruoso kakuja, pero mientras luchaba en contra de aquella criatura que amenazaba con asesinar a sus compañeros, repasaba mentalmente todas las amargas experiencias que vivió a lo largo de su vida.

― **MI QueEEEriiiIIDdo KAaAanNEeEeki…** ―Gritaba el enorme búho a los cuatro vientos, relamiendo sus dientes con esa enorme lengua suya provocando una ligera crispación en Ken ―… **TEeEe DeEeEsSSsEEeOOoOoo TAAaaANNnTOooOo** ― Mas estacas salían de los omoplatos del monstruo atravesando distintas zonas de su espalda lo más tétrico de todo esto es que lejos de provocarle dolor, lo disfrutaba hasta el éxtasis―. **DeJAAAaaMMmEEe BeSSsSaAAarRtTEEEeeE.**

El ojo gigantesco de la criatura viajaba de un lado a otro juguetón. Reiniciando su degenerado juego el monstruo comenzó a abrir sus fauces a un ángulo imposible desencajando su mandíbula en medio de repulsivos crujidos, los espasmos nuevamente hicieron presentes en el cuerpo del búho, arqueo la cabeza centímetros atrás, tenso sus brazos lo más que pudo y sin ninguna clase de advertencia arremetió contra su presa.

A pesar de que se había impulsado a una velocidad extremadamente rápida, él salto lo más alto que pudo para evitar el mortal beso con mordida incluida que la desquiciada escritora pretendía darle, el enorme cuerpo del búho siguió su trayecto levantando tierra y polvo por doquier. Ken y Sona se cubrieron los ojos para evitar que la tierra les cegara. Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre la cortina de humo se desvaneció mostrando una enorme zanja de una considerable altura y diámetro. La escritora nuevamente se abalanzo rápidamente hacia Ken con la mandíbula exageradamente abierta cual anaconda a punto de devorar a su presa de un bocado.

― _¿De verdad es divertido?_ ―Aferrándose a un árbol con sus rinkakus evito otra mortal mordida ― _¿Te divierte mucho jugar a ser la muerte?_

La nube de polvo se levantó cuando el árbol partido en dos mitades había caído, restos de fango y ramas saltaron por todas partes, nuevamente deformando sin piedad ni clemencia la geografía del hermoso bosque.

― **KAGnNNeee** **EKKIIIIIII** **iiiiiIIIIIiii ¿AaAAaaA doOOooOooONnNnNdDEeEeee cREEEeees QUeEe VaAAaaaAaaAASs?** ―Preguntaba el búho entre terroríficos alaridos estólidos y en medio de enfermizas carcajadas.

― _¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué deseas realmente?_ ―Saltando nuevamente hacia atrás, Kaneki empuñaba la quinque de manera ofensiva, impulsándose con la ayuda de sus rinkakus quedo a la altura del rostro de monstruo y realizo un mortal corte que partió la quijada del búho en dos mitades.

La sangre del monstruo salía disparada bailando al compás del viento junto a la extremidad cercenada, el ex investigador giro su cuerpo dando vueltas en el aire y aterrizó con gracia detrás del monstruo. Ken pudo notar que Eto se sujetaba la parte que había sido mutilada mientras gruñía cosas inentendibles.

― **KaAAAanNNnEEee** **EkKKkKkII** **iIiiII** ― Gritaba la bestia a toda voz, con los ojos inyectados en sangre totalmente enfurecida por la herida que le había provocado el ex investigador. ― **¡¿DóOOoooOOOOndeeEEe Te MeEEetiIIiisSsSssTeEEeeEEeEeeEEEee?!**

Totalmente fuera de sus cabales comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente con la mirada, observando a todas partes y al no encontrarlo creyó que probablemente se había escondido en uno de los arbustos, así que, decidida a hacer que su presa saliera de donde quiera que se hubiese escondido lanzo más proyectiles de su kakuja haciendo que multitud de árboles a su alrededor perecieran por su crapulosa e injustificada crueldad.

― _Deduzco que has llegado a estos extremos por algo más que simple diversión_ ―El corría de un lado a otro entre los arboles esquivando esa mortal lluvia de gigantescas estacas que caían por todas partes y que parecía que no tenían fin ― _Tras unas ocasionales visitas que te hacia cuando estabas prisionera en el Cochlea pude entenderte perfectamente, pude saber lo que pensabas, lo que sentías…_

El gigantesco monstruo comenzaba a avanzar hacia él, haciendo que el suelo temblara con cada paso que daba, más protuberancias emergían de sus omoplatos, esta vez de proporciones gigantescas, deformes y con ellas decidió atacar al ex investigador con toda la intención de matar o al menos de dejarlo agonizante.

― _Recordé que en esa ocasión dijiste que tú y yo éramos iguales_ ―manifestando sus alas de demonio se elevó a unos cuantos metros para evadir el ataque ― _y eso despertó mi curiosidad._

Yoshimura Eto gruñía completamente furiosa al observar esa acción; pero no fue porque Ken había esquivado su ataque, si no por ver esas indelebles y frágiles alas que nacían detrás de su espalda, alas que muy pronto le arrancaría a mordidas.

― _Puedo ver que al igual que yo, intentas averiguar cuál es el propósito de tu existencia_ ―Eto continuo atacando a diestra y siniestra destrozando todo a su alrededor― _solo que a diferencia de mi lo haces de manera distinta ¿Porque?_ ―Rápidamente los rinkakus y los muñones se unieron en uno solo formando una espada gigante y con eso atravesó el ojo central del búho haciendo que este rugiera de dolor― _¿Lo haces para no sufrir? ¿O porque quieres sufrir más?_

El monstruo estaba fuera de control o eso aparentaba pero Ken conocía a Eto bastante bien, era la maestra de la manipulación y el engaño, utilizaba el amor como un arma para destruir a los demás, ese era el juego que más disfrutaba…

Pero esta vez el no caería en su macabro juego.

De un salto Ken llego hasta donde estaba la joven heredera, observando impasible como Eto causaba destrucción por doquier impaciente por encontrarlo.

Kaneki tomó a Sona de la cintura y las piernas cargadora al estilo nupcial y se dispuso a adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque, donde hubiese más árboles que pudieran dificultarle las cosas al monstruo pero tan pronto la desquiciada escritora supo de su ubicación y de sus intenciones, destruyo los arbustos de un golpe y de nueva cuenta disparo a quemarropa cientos de estacas, enormes, gigantes y lo más perturbador del asunto es que alguna manera Ken pudo sentir dichos fragmentos contenían energía demoniaca, estaba seguro de ello quizás tal fenómeno ocurría por su condición de demonio.

¿Pero porque su Kagune desprendía energía demoniaca? Rápidamente pensó en Serafall. Apretó fuertemente los dientes, estaba furioso, no había duda, definitivamente estaba furioso con Eto, pero más que nada consigo mismo… negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, no podía permitirle que la furia lo segara ya que eso le daría la ventaja a su enemiga.

Moviendo vertiginosamente la quinque bloqueo todas las estacas que había lanzado, la enorme y macabra sonrisa del búho se ensanchaba, los enormes apéndices de sus omoplatos se habían contraído y la bestia tensaba sus músculos. Ken sabía lo que haría después, inconscientemente trago en seco, el ataque iba a ser devastador y si no hacia algo rápido su ama iba a morir, no podía permitirlo por nada del mundo.

Su Kagune no resistiría el impacto, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No había otra forma; bajo a la indefensa heredera, se colocó delante de ella, extendió sus brazos en un gesto protector y utilizo los cuatro muñones como defensa para aminorar el impacto.

―K-ken… ¿Q-que pretendes hacer? ―Pregunto la peli negra en un hilo de voz.

Buscaba engañarse a sí misma pero ella sabía perfectamente que su sirviente tenía la intención de protegerla a través de una defensa mortal, cuando observa que su sirviente se voltea para sonreírle de manera honesta, que la protegería a toda costa, y si tuviera que sacrificar su vida para tal fin lo haría con todo gusto.

―Detente —Le imploraba ella —.No tienes por qué hacerlo

―Si debo ―Ken le sonrió de manera cálida y genuina ―.Porque prometí que yo te protegería, cueste lo que cueste.

Sona sintió un dolor sofocante y aplastante, por inercia se llevó las manos al pecho, ahí fue donde sintió ese inmenso dolor, no había una herida física de por medio pero ese dolor estaba ahí, era su corazón que sufría bastante al saber la idiotez que su sirviente pretendía hacer y por más que apelara a su razón no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, y muy a su pesar no tenía las fuerzas ni las reservas de magia para hacer algo al respecto.

―Pero… ― Llevo las manos a su corazón tratando de aparentar fortaleza ― ¡¿PERO QUE VA A PASAR CONTIGO?!

No le respondió, solo le dio la espalda y avanzaba sin temor ni duda hacia la bestia gigantesca delante de él, sin ningún indicio de duda y temor.

― _¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?―_ Las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas― _. Es… es tan injusto._

Los dos rinkakus que aun habían permanecido intactos, serpentearon hacia ella abrazándola en un gesto protector, cubriéndola por completo de pies a cabeza, procurando por todos los medios de que no le pasara nada ante lo que estuviera por venir. Una vez asegurada la protección de su ama el ex investigador cierra sus ojos preparado para recibir el inclemente castigo.

― _Gracias a esta nueva oportunidad que Sona-san me obsequio me di cuenta que no todo en esta vida es tragedia y sufrimiento como tu afirmas―_ La enorme gruñía de excitación y su grotesco Kagune se agitaba inquieto, listo para disparar su mortal diluvio de estacas _―, es una lástima que alguien de tu calaña sea incapaz de entenderlo…_

Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban sosteniendo fuertemente la quinque de punta a empuñadura mientras los muñones de su Kagune se colocaban a unas cuantas partes de su torso y cara.

La lluvia mortal de estacas impactaba a su objetivo, el ataque destruyo varios árboles a su alrededor, los muñones de su Kagune fueron perforados como mantequilla al igual que su cuerpo, pero afortunadamente ningún fragmento perforo un área vital. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, la peli negra sintió que los rinkakus dejaron de protegerle. Todo el suspenso se transformó en un ansioso estado de alteración. Sus cincos sentidos espabilaban de golpe y se reavivaban a una simetría precipitada.

No sabía que ocurrió con su sirviente y eso le preocupo bastante inconscientemente apretó sus labios con los dientes; cuando su visión se aclaró un poco pudo ver a su sirviente quien no se había movido de su lugar empuñando la quinque o lo que quedaba de ella. Su cabello oscuro ondeando armoniosamente al compás del viento al igual que sus rinkakus era prueba indiscutible de ello, su príncipe y guardián la mantuvo a salvo y aun así mostraba ese porte galante y protector.

―K-ken ─Exclamó ella para tratar de llamar su atención ya que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para gritar.

Al mirar detalladamente al joven maestro, esa esperanza se rompió cual frágil cristal. Si estaba de pie, si había podido sobrevivir pero tristemente ese porte galante y protector solo era un efecto visual, como consecuencia de proteger celosamente a su ama había sido herido de gravedad, una parte de su cuerpo y brazos se les había desprendido la piel revelando sus músculos expuestos al rojo vivo, tenía estacas de considerable tamaño clavadas en su torso, el sangrado no se detenía, ese sentimiento de terror e impotencia aumento al ver que su sirviente pronto vomitaba una generosa cantidad de sangre y caía de rodillas al suelo.

* * *

 _El mundo ya no era como recordaba, siempre había sido un lugar cruel y despiadado desde que supo aquella verdad a temprana edad. El hombre al que debería de llamar "Padre" era un monstruo desalmado que comía niños y por eso se encaminó en una cruzada para eliminar a todas aquellas amenazas que rondaban por las callejuelas oscuras de Tokio. Aprendió a luchar contra ellas, logró congeniar con aquellos que compartían su mismo ideal, a pesar de que sus métodos eran distintos._

 _E incluso logró encontrar la aguja en el pajar… una especie rara, un monstruo que todavía poseía un "alma y corazón" enteramente humanos._

 _Pero al igual que él, la propia naturaleza del mundo en el que habitaban se encargó en torcerlo lo suficiente para que errara en el camino, pero también le sucedió al que en ese tiempo era un investigador de la CCG. Se podría decir que por fin estaban en los zapatos del otro. Koutaro Amon era ahora un "ghoul de un ojo" derivado de la misma experimentación que convirtió a Ken Kaneki. Por un instante se atrevió a abrazar a la locura, dejarse llevar por sus instintos y caer en un abismo sin retorno. Pero pudo más su voluntad y su todavía incorruptible moral que se mantuvo firme a su cruzada para eliminar a los ghoul._

 _Tal como citaba Nietzsche: "Quien con monstruos lucha cuide a su vez en convertirse en uno…", claro que también le ocurrió a Kaneki, ambos quienes estaban destinados a antagonizar en bandos opuestos volvieron a encontrarse en diferentes ocasiones._

 _Extraño, pero a la vez familiar, esa era la sensación de sus escuetos encuentros; "Haise" no reconocía al "Gigante de la túnica", sintiendo que era lo mejor prefirió mirar a la distancia, midiendo los movimientos de su "rival" preparándose para el día en que la bestia despertara de su letargo y mostrara sus fauces abiertas. Se alegró que ese día no llegaba frente a sus ojos, pero cuando lo hizo no estuvo presente. No fue hasta la intervención del Segador Negro en las instalaciones de "Cochlea" que decidió a actuar. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró fue todavía más irreal o al menos desafiaba la torcida lógica del mundo._

 _Su experiencia le enseñó que existían ghoul con capacidades "especiales", pero todo se derivaban de las propias células "RC" de los sujetos implicados, pero lo que esos chicos mostraron ese día… estaba más allá de su limitada comprensión. Fue cuando el mundo se amplió mucho más, revelando que existían cosas aún más peligrosas rondando a sus anchas. Amón se encontró por primera vez con los "demonios", durante su estancia en el orfanato aprendió de la palabra del señor, por lo que ver que esas criaturas existían en realidad fue un golpe que tardó en asimilar._

 _¿Tan jodida era su suerte? Se preguntó varias veces cuando presenció la resurrección de Ken Kaneki a manos de Sona Sitri; así que continuó su observación, se trasladó a Kuoh, siguiendo el débil rastro de aquel grupo. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que todos estudiaban en la misma escuela. Se ponía nervioso ante los funestos escenarios que se manifestaban en su mente cada día que presenciaba la misma escena por las mañanas._

 _Pero lo que le brindaba tranquilidad era que Ken Kaneki empezó a adoptar una vida "normal", por breves momentos deseaba vomitar por lo irónico de la situación, otras veces maldecía por lo injusto que resultaba que el joven maestro encontrara algo de felicidad. Pero más que nada sentía envidia… fue cuando comprendió por fin a "Parche". Deseaba profundamente volver a ser un simple "humano", aun cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Continuó observando mientras su envidia crecía día a día. Incluso se compadeció cuando los Ichinose fueron asesinados y Ken pisó nuevamente el camino de la crueldad que los ghoul suelen andar; pudo haberlo ayudado, pero no se podía permitir aquello, pues no se lo merecían ambos. Son monstruos al final de cuentas, por lo que intentar ser héroes no estaba permitido._

 _Notó algo inusual; aquella rutina propia de un enfermo depravado sexual le hizo notar algo y eso era la compañera de trabajo de Ken Kaneki; Rossweisse era una joven bastante profesional y dedicada en su trabajo, alguien quien cumplía a rajatabla en sus deberes, pero era un tanto torpe en cuestiones simples. Cada pequeño detalle le hacían recordarle a Akira Mado. Y al comparar a esa joven con su antigua compañera y subordinada le provoco un rictus desagradable._

 _¿Por qué la imagen de la hija de Mado Kureo aparecía en su mente?_

 _No podía evitarlo, lentamente la vida actual de la Torre de Sona se volvía un reflejo de su anterior vida como investigador de la CCG, quizás por eso todavía mantenía su malsana vigilancia._

 _Tal vez por eso decidió seguirlos hasta Hokkaido, el ambiente de playa, aprovechar el descanso que brindaba la "Golden Week" fue suficiente para que criaturas poderosas como eran los demonios bajaran la guardia y seres despiadados como los Ghoul actuaran a sus anchas. Lo supo cuando vio como Kamishiro Rize se acercó al más ingenuo del grupo, usando su "Modus Operandi" tan característico de ella._

 _Ni se inmutó cuando empezó a atacar al castaño, ese era el precio que debía de pagar por pensar con su entrepierna en lugar de estar atento a las intenciones de la peli morada, no pudo culparlo del todo a esa edad, incluso él que se encontraba siempre entrenando su cuerpo; caía ante una mirada coqueta o una tímida sonrisa. Rio cuando recordó que ella fue quien dio origen al infame parche._

 _Analizó con detalle la accidentada batalla entre ellos dos, incluso también cayó en el error de confundir aquel guantelete con una quinque, apoyó en silencio la intervención de la pelirroja y sus amigas. Finalmente se sorprendió cuando Rossweisse apareció con aquella misteriosa lanza, cada movimiento que usaba era propio de un investigador especial, si pudiera medirla contra las habilidades de otros miembros de la organización anti-ghoul, diría que sería una investigadora de primera. Pero verla usar su "magia" la elevaría al mismo nivel de Arima Kishou._

" _La Valquiria de Plata" sería un buen sobrenombre para Rossweisse si fuese una investigadora… pero como el mundo dicta, la habilidad no se compara con la experiencia y eso le faltaba a la torre de Rias. Ya que fue tomada por sorpresa por el Kakuja imperfecto de la glotona. Tenía la opción de dejar que todo siguiera su curso, de convertir en un infierno el mundo de aquel ghoul que servía como perro faldero a una jovencita orgullosa._

 _Pero a pesar de ser un monstruo de la peor calaña, su moral intachable y sus impecables ideales estaban por sobre todas las cosas, sin más en mente apretó el agarre de su propia quinque y decidió la otra opción: Ser un nuevamente un jodido héroe._

 _Ya después le cobraría ese favor a "parche" con intereses._

* * *

" _ **¿Koutaro Amon?"**_

La pregunta llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes; imponente era quedarse corto con el adjetivo; aquel misterioso sujeto era lo bastante alto y fornido que casualmente sería confundido con cierto líder de la casa Bael. Contuvieron el aliento, cuando de la nada Rize se levantó visiblemente maltrecha por aquel golpe.

―¿Por quÉ? _―_ la mujer preguntaba con la cara desencajada _―._ ¿PoR queeé PuuUUTta MIeeErrrRDas estás aquí?

Aquel grito parecía más un alarido de una bestia enfurecida, lastimada más en su orgullo como depredador que por las heridas en su cuerpo. Sin esperar una respuesta se abalanzó en contra de su silencioso atacante, ocho rinkakus aparecieron en la espalda baja de la ghoul, todos ellos al final poseían unas fauces dispuestas a rasgar la carne del antiguo investigador. El hombre se mantuvo frente a Rossweisse, convirtiéndose en el muro inexpugnable que detenía al monstruo que se disponía a atacarles. Con un movimiento rápido movió la enorme masa que traía consigo, desviando algunos de los apéndices de la mujer con facilidad, con sostuvo la enorme arma con una de sus manos y con a otra plantó nuevamente un puñetazo en el rostro de la despiadada caníbal. El estruendo del golpe fue suficiente para cimbrar de nuevo aquel lugar.

Los demonios se estremecieron al notar la increíble fuerza del hombre, pero su sorpresa no terminó allí, la maza cambió de forma ahora se parecía a una lanza con dos puntas en cada extremo, una más grande que la otra y con una enorme hoja filosa recorriendo el cuerpo de la misma. Reposó la enorme arma sobre su hombro, haciendo que sus incautos espectadores se sintieran intimidados.

―Debo decir que lo hace lucir cabrón _―_ La atención se centró en Koneko por su comentario

Amón se limitó a suspirar ante aquel comentario fuera de lugar, levantó su mano derecha e hizo aquello que usualmente hacía la Torre de Sona cuando entraba en modo "serio", se rompió uno de sus dedos para después abalanzarse contra su oponente. A pesar del enorme cuerpo de hombre este se trasladó hasta llegar hacia donde caía Rize, claro que su velocidad era equiparable a los caballeros, si Kiba o Xenovia estuvieran presentes se sorprenderían de tal acto. Pero una estaba apoyando a Ravel e Irina manteniendo la barrera que aislaba todo el lugar del Tifón y el otro estaba recuperándose de sus heridas.

La glotona se reponía del segundo golpe cuando su cuerpo recibía los embates de la quinque del "ghoul de un ojo", la diferencia se notó de golpe; la experiencia del antiguo investigador era más que evidente, cada tajo daba en su blanco, los rinkakus eran arrancados de su dueña con suma e insultante facilidad. El dolor de sentir como sus extremidades se desprendían le hizo gritar agónica y desesperada que helaban la sangre de los que lo escuchaban.

Pero ni eso cambiaba el rostro impasible del ex investigador que continuaba su meticuloso proceso de aniquilación.

―Eso es demasiado cruel _―_ Asia se tomaba de lo que quedaba de las ropas de Issei _―_ ¿Acaso no siente piedad por esa pobre mujer?

Issei apretó sus dientes, "pobre" era un adjetivo muy mal utilizado, pero el espectáculo tan macabro del cual era espectador tanto el cómo los presentes; causaban una profunda impresión en la alfil del grupo. Incluso el noble e inocente corazón de la ex monja sentía compasión por esa criatura que buscaba sólo satisfacer su apetito y que hizo muchas atrocidades a sus amigos. A pesar de todo lo que pasaron por culpa de ella, Issei se debatió si debía acudir en su ayuda o no, ya que todo lo que le interesaba en esos momentos era terminar con eso para evitar dañar más a la rubia que se replegaba a su cuerpo buscando un santuario.

Sangre manchaba la arena, sangre manchaba las rocas… sangre manchaba su rostro. Koutaro Amon continuó derramando la sangre de Rize sin ninguna contemplación.

Doujima 1/2 continuaba ejecutando perfectamente su función para lo que fue creada, perforaba el cuerpo de la ghoul con facilidad; todo gracias a la habilidad de su dueño, se detuvo unos breves momentos. El sekigan del hombre se vislumbraba bajo la sombra de su capucha. Intimidante y aterrador; eso trasmitía cuando se encontró con la mirada perdida de los kakugan de la ghoul.

Abatida y rota por completo; jadeando copiosamente mientras se abrazaba a la vida con dificultad. Amon alzó su por lo alto su quinque, para acabar con esa mujer de una vez por todas. Soló que algo le detuvo… o más bien alguien. El actual Sekiryuutei era un total pervertido, su mayor sueño era conseguirse un harem con bastantes mujeres para ser considerado un rey. Claramente era algo de dudosa moral, sin embargo, todavía era noble de corazón.

Pero un idiota noble, era mejor calificativo para el; pues en su afán de proteger a su querida Asia, hizo algo completamente absurdo y estúpido.

― ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – Gritó el castaño con todas sus fuerzas - ¡HAZ GANADO! ¡NO NECESITAS CONTINUAR!

Rize miró con incredulidad a aquel chico, una torcida sonrisa adornó su rostro; al mismo tiempo que una mueca de fastidio aparecía en Amon.

― ¿No hablas en serio verdad? ―Pregunto el ghoul artificial con total frialdad _―_ ¿Acaso Kaneki no te enseño nada?

El ambiente se tornó pesado cuando de los labios del hombre salió el nombre del sirviente de la heredera de los Sitri, Issei se limitó a dar un par de pasos alejándose del hombre que les estaba ayudando. ¿Cómo conocía a ese bastardo? ¿Qué clase de vínculo les ataba ante semejante monstruo? Las mismas preguntas que se hizo el peón de Rias, se la hizo cada uno de los presentes. La distracción que creó fue aprovechada por la abatida ghoul.

―Muchas gracias Ise-kun – habló la peli morada de forma amable y dulce – Una vez que acabe con él, me aseguraré que alcances el mayor de los placeres antes de morir…

Tanto Amón como Issei miraron la deforme forma del Kakuja de la Rize, frente a ellos se levantaba nuevamente. El investigador chasqueo la lengua y preparó su quinque para una arremetida más, el castaño supo que había cometido un grave error ¿Cuántos más necesitara para aprender la lección?

* * *

Sus piernas temblaban a causa del nuevo nivel de dolor que sentía. ¿Cuantas veces su cuerpo había sido atravesado una y otra vez? Eran tantas que ya perdió la cuenta; pero eso no le eximio de caer de rodillas. El dolor era intenso que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para dar un par de pasos.

Logró escuchar el gruñido del búho, alzo la cabeza hacia arriba y observo la gigantesca mano acercándose rápidamente hacia el quien no podía nada más que arrastrarse por el deplorable estado que había quedado su cuerpo.

― **Ajajajajajajaja que espectáculo tan patético estas dando niño** ─como si fuera cosa del destino prácticamente riéndose en su cara de repente la enorme criatura hablaba de manera fluida dejando atrás sus tétricos y cacofónicos ecos vocales ─ **estas defendiéndote de manera bastante lamentable, tan lamentable que me provoca nauseas.**

La presión que la gigantesca mano del monstruo ejercía, lastimaba más su maltrecho cuerpo.

― **Ne, ne, Kaneki-kun. Quiero que me respondas algo** ―le resultaba tan hilarante como el joven no oponía resistencia para liberarse de su castigo― **¿Qué intentas demostrar actuando de forma tan patética?**

Hablaba de manera fastidiosa para provocarle, para verlo entrar en ese estado de locura irracional y contemplarlo con enferma fascinación, más sin embargo el ghoul mantenía la mirada gacha y no respondía a su provocación, pues a estas alturas Ken ya se encontraba lo suficientemente corrompido por dentro como para que aquello le hiciera reaccionar.

Y la desgraciada mujer lo sabía.

Sonriente por la estoicidad del pobre desgraciado que tenía cautivo la criatura hizo más presión haciendo su presa nuevamente vomitara sangre. Sona observaba en completo estado de shock como su sirviente estaba siendo torturado sin piedad y este no oponía resistencia alguna.

― **¿Duele?** —Pregunta ella — **¿Duele mucho?**

Nuevamente no hubo reacción por parte del maestro y eso comenzó a impacientarla. Si quería una reacción de Ken tenía que actuar con más ímpetu.

― **Kaneki-kun, te he observado todo este tiempo** — Susurra ella con suavidad. —. **Y sigues siendo bastante lamentable** **.**

Sintió un ligero estremecimiento por parte de su cautiva presa. Era buena señal.

— **Me divirtió tanto este teatro barato** — _El monstruo le sonreía de forma afilada_ —, **Es decir, siempre pensé que eras alguien patético** —el ojo del monstruo se posa en la joven heredera — **pero no imaginaba que tanto.**

 _Las manos de la joven demonio comenzaban a temblar inconscientemente._ _Las contundente palabras de Eto sembraron la semilla de la duda en la Sitri, quien se atónita en su totalidad por la revelación._

— **Y ahora yo también quiero unirme** —admite entusiasta, riéndose una vez más. **—. ¿Qué tal si añadimos un toque de tragedia esta comedia teatral?**

—A que te refieres —Pregunto Ken de forma tajante, el monstruo estallo en carcajadas.

— **¡Por favor!** —Escupió ellaagreste— **no te pongas en el papel de la víctima desorientada que no te queda, ¿no es así Sou-tan?**

De un certero manotazo mando a volar a Ken en retroceso hasta estrellarse en un árbol cercano partiéndolo en dos al instante, lo único que el aturdido ex investigador pudo escuchar fue el grueso tronco caer en el suelo y el grito aterrorizado de Sona antes de comenzar a perder poco a poco el conocimiento.

 **¿Ahora entiendes lo que hiciste Sou-tan?** —Decía ella con un toque de gracia — **Míralo, lo volviste un completo bueno para nada.**

El joven a pesar de estar mareado luchaba de sobremanera para mantener la conciencia

La Sitri observo al monstruo con profundo odio, eso último ya no pudo tolerarlo. Era tanta su furia, que invoco un circulo mágico con el fin de convertir a esa despreciable figura en una estatua de hielo, a pesar de saber perfectamente en la condición que se encontraba. Por primera vez la ira le impedía pensar claramente. Con todo el cinismo que se permitía, con un simple movimiento de su brazo Eto golpeo salvajemente a la heredera impidiendo que ella concretara su hechizo, nuevamente el cuerpo de Sona cuyo cuerpo se arrastró por el sucio suelo del bosque como si fuera menos que basura.

El pelinegro veía impotente la escena apretó fuertemente los puños reuniendo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no perder la conciencia.

― **Esto pasa por haberle metido tantas estupideces** **en la cabeza** ―respondía ella mientras su colosal Kakuja desaparecía en el aire con forma de pequeñas partículas ―Y atándolo como un perro sarnoso ―relamiéndose los labios la escritora se acercó a la heredera ―entonces Sou-tan…

¡KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

La pequeña peliverde aplasto las costillas de la pelinegra con violencia haciendo, que ella vomitara sangre, sonrojándose por la agonía de la pelinegra hundió su talón girándolo para causar más daño.

― ¿Te gusto el resultado de tu estupidez? ―Una sonrisa divertida se plasmó en su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de Sona ante la impotencia de Kaneki quien apretaba sus puños intentando levantarse del piso, deseaba creer que esto solo fuera una horrible pesadilla, que aquella barbaridad que presenciaba solo fuera una ilusión. Eto volteaba su rostro contemplando la desesperación en Ken y eso hizo que se excitara más, motivándole a torturar de nuevo a la heredera.

― **¿** **Porque esa cara larga Kaneki-kun?** —El sonrojo en las mejillas de Eto aumento—. **¿Acaso no estamos pasando un rato agradable?**

― Déjala… en paz… ahora mismo ―Espeto Ken de manera agresiva.

La amenaza del pelinegro derritió el éxtasis que desbocaba la enferma lógica de la ghoul. Alucinada entre su garbosa necesidad de torturar a sus rivales, lo encontró orgásmico, embriagador y haría lo que fuese para seguir conociendo ese éxtasis a través del daño de su víctima hasta que no quedase nada de ella. Así es Eto, veneno toxico, un veneno que mata lenta y tortuosamente.

― ¿O si no que?― comenzó a sonreír de forma seductora, haciendo que su semblante se tornara tétrico y enfermo.― ¿Vas a llorar?

No importaba que tan herido se encontraba, no importaba que su quinque estuviera rota y probablemente inservible, no importaba que sus heridas le dificultaran las cosas y mucho menos importaba que su Kagune estuviera en la mismas condiciones, a poco sus temblorosas piernas comenzaban a ganar la fuerza suficiente para caminar hasta la hija de Yoshimura y romperle el cuello. Pequeñas gotas de sangre saltaron en chispas por los aires. Nuevamente la desgraciada hija de Yoshimura hundió su talón en las costillas de la heredera; y ahí fue donde la voluntad de Ken se quebró por completo.

—Parece ser que ahora lo entiendes —Dijo ella con suspicacia —, no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para acercarte ni moverte —los dedos de Eto recorren sus labios en gesto seductor —en el momento en que llegues hasta a mí, su cabeza rodaría.

Ante la abrupta visión Ken se dejó caer de rodillas.

—No lo hagas —suplico el con voz apenas audible, totalmente abatido, con la voluntad completamente por los suelos —.Hare lo que quieras… lo que sea que me pidas… solo… déjala ir.

El ver como se desmoronaba su oponente fue como si experimentara un orgasmo. Su enferma fantasía se hizo realidad, frente a ella el estoico investigador se arrodillaba suplicando piedad. Sona suplicaba silenciosamente que no mirara, que cerrara sus ojos, que ella prometería no gritar más para que él no se atormentara más en presencia de su sufrimiento, y huyera de ahí cuanto antes así al menos uno de los dos podría sobrevivir.

¡Y esto era hilarante! Eto no podía creer que aquella mocosa moribunda manipulara a su Ken de tal manera que le hiciera actuar de forma tan patética, en otra ocasión le habría importado en lo más mínimo sacrificar a la joven, con tal de aniquilar a su objetivo.

Pero no fue así, decidió protegerla y gracias a ese descuido ambos estaban en un serio predicamento. Y eso le divertía mucho, bastante… pero ella era avariciosa, no era suficiente, nada sería suficiente para ella, ni el penoso espectáculo que le brindaba aquel pobre diablo era suficiente para satisfacer su retorcida necesidad, quería más, pero… ¿porque apresurar las cosas? ¿Cuál sería su expresión después de apuñalarle por la espalda? No pudo evitar relamerse los labios; por ahora fingiría piedad, actuaría como la benevolente.

Porque la manipulación es el arma de Eto y ella sabe usarla como una asesina profesional.

―Míralo Sou-tan ¡¿No es adorable?! ―la escritora preguntaba melosamente pero con un tono impregnado de bestialidad e insólita maldad―, Kaneki-kun se arrodilla para suplicar tu vida ―sin mostrar empatía ni piedad, manifestaba su Kagune dándole forma de una daga gruesa y larga.

― ¿Que intentas demostrar? ¿Crees que eres buena persona? ―Sin ninguna muestra de compasión empala al pelinegro en su brazo izquierdo ― ¿un mentiroso? ―El brazo izquierdo ahora perforado ― ¿Un hipócrita? ―La pierna izquierda es perforada haciendo que pierda el equilibro ― ¿Una victima? ―su pierna derecha recibió el mismo castigo ― ¡¿O pobre diablo?!

El ex investigador vomito una considerable cantidad de sangre cuando varias estacas nuevamente perforaron su estómago, haciéndole caer inmediatamente al suelo.

― ¡¿Después de todas las bajezas que has hecho ahora pretendes actuar como buena persona?! ¡Que estupidez!―Espetaba la peliverde con asco riéndose una vez más. ―Después de haber actuado como un psicópata malnacido, matando a diestra y siniestra, ¿ahora pretendes hacerte el bueno? ¡¿Crees que con eso expiaras tus pecados?! ―la peliverde nuevamente castigaba sin piedad a la indefensa heredera, haciendo más presión con su talón para dañar las costillas de la joven.

― ¡YA DEJALA EN PAZ ETO! ―Espetó furioso, empuñando sus manos con rabia pero en realidad había entrado en pánico―. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE QUIERES?

Sonreía con crueldad, extasiada con la escena de como la psique y el temple de Ken se rompían cada vez que daba un pisotón a la indefensa heredera.

―Eres un hipócrita ―Otro fuerte pisotón se escuchó ― ¿Cuándo aceptaras que eres un egoísta quien antepone su seguridad antes que a las personas a tu alrededor?

Voltea su mirada mientras la luna que crecía imponente entre la oscuridad mostrando su resplandor, trastocando el oscuro ambiente, el kakugan de Eto brillaba tan intenso como aquel satélite de la tierra, mirando con sumo desdén al que había escogido como rey.

― _Deja de engañarte con esa absurda idea de rectitud y acepta lo que realmente eres… Siempre has permitido que tus_ _"amigos"_ _mueran y luego los dejas en el olvido ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de Hide-kun? ¿O de esos ancianos buenos para nada?_ ―La dulzura en las crueles palabras de Eto era algo desgarrador― _¿Eso en que te convierte?_ ― _Preguntaba ella observándolo fijamente sin tener respuesta por parte del pelinegro_ ― _En un monstruo…_ ¡EN ALGUIEN IGUAL QUE YO!

Kaneki nuevamente bajo la mirada cada palabra de Eto dolía más que ser empalado una infinidad de veces No quería aceptarlo, si perdía la devoción que sentía por su ama, pudiese que ese dolor que estaba devorando su corazón se descontrolase completamente.

―Tienes razón... ―susurraba para sí mismo, pero ambas mujeres alcanzaron a escucharlo... ―, es cierto...

En definitiva, había tirado la toalla, se había rendido. Ese tono tan vacío como la muerte misma eran prueba inequívoca de ello, la joven heredera se vio sobrecogida por el semblante de Ken, jamás lo habías de esa manera, parecía un niño frágil y desamparado o más bien era alguien que prácticamente estaba muerto en vida. Y como dijo Arima un muerto ya no es capaz de hacer nada.

Apretó los dientes y una mirada de determinación adorno sus hermosas facciones

―N-no es v-verdad ―La quebrada voz de la joven heredera llamando la atención de la peliverde.

El alma se le rompió cuando escuchó la voz rota de su ama. Pequeños hilos de sangre resbalaban de sus labios, y hacían juego con la espeluznante sombra que coloreaba sus delicados párpados inferiores. Comenzó a arrastrarse por el sucio suelo ante la mirada incrédula de Yoshimura extendiendo su mano, intentando alcanzar a su sirviente ─. Tú… no… eres… ni… serás como… ella.

Ken no era el monstruo que tanto clamaba la ghoul a través de su retorcida lógica, estaba más que segura de ello, su corazón se lo decía a gritos. Frente a ella estaba un joven frágil y temeroso preocupándose en todo momento por ella, de saber que si no cumplía su promesa, jamás se lo perdonaría por el resto de su vida. Esa fragilidad era su mayor fortaleza, aquella naturaleza entregada y desinteresada la deslumbro por completo. Nunca le reveló como dio con él, ni siquiera Tsubaki sabía de ello y eso que era su confidente en algunas de sus decisiones más importantes.

Como toda alumna dentro del sistema educativo japonés, debía de trazar con cuidado el futuro que deseaba a través de las diferentes instituciones que brindaba en servicio dentro del país; por eso no importó que durante el último año de la secundaria, se paseara por algunas universidades afiliadas a la academia de Kuoh. Aunque claro, ella era una demonio noble, así que cualquier curriculum de estudios que ofreciesen una universidad humana no eran del todo importante para ella. Más sin embargo le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas y aquello sería una experiencia agradable. Fue en una de esas visitas que dio con él, sentado bajo la jardinera de un frondoso árbol que le tapaba el sol por completo.

— _¿Ese joven te intriga verdad?_ —De repente las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su mente.

A los ojos amatista de la heredera de los Sitri, solamente se encontraba un joven cuya primera impresión fue de un completo alfeñique inútil, sin ningún sacred gear o poder especial como para considerarlo como un posible candidato, a su juicio solo era un ser humano sin ningún valor para su corte.

─ _Para nada_ — _Replico con sumo desdén_ — _no tiene nada especial ni destaca con algo relevante como para que llame mi atención._

Recordó la escueta respuesta que le había dado a su madre… pero aunque no lo quiso admitir hubo algo de ese joven que realmente llamó su atención y esos fueron sus ojos azabaches. Más que nada la intensidad con la que viajaban por las diferentes letras del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Aquello fue suficiente para atraer su atención por completo.

"Un diamante en bruto", fue así como ella lo describió en su mente y como cada miembro de su selecta corte; pudo vislumbrar el potencial que podría tener Ken Kaneki en el futuro, pero solo era una remota posibilidad que barajaba de momento, a pesar de haber contemplado la majestuosa dedicación del joven aún seguía creyendo que sería un completo desperdicio tomarlo como sirviente.

Ella no desperdiciaba su tiempo en cosas absurdas, pero la curiosidad casi atrayente que sintió por el joven fue el incentivo suficiente para seguir de cerca sus pasos y ver qué tan lejos dónde podría llegar. Cada suceso que su vida dio, cada acción que tomó, cada decisión que demostró en esos años no dejaron de sorprenderla en absoluto, tanto que descartó por completo a su primera opción a su segunda Torre, Loup Garou era tentador pero el segador negro la deslumbró por completo.

A pesar del accidentado camino que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar tener confianza en uno del otro; nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo tomado para ella y solo para ella.

—Tu… no eres… como ella – Sona mantuvo su determinación en su decisión — eres alguien digno de confiar, responsable… y sobre todo… una maravillosa persona.

Las palabras de Sona fueron suficientes para hacerle reaccionar, para que, poco a poco pudiera recobrar sus esperanzas, para que la vitalidad y la luz regresara a los irises de Kaneki.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron aquella sensación que trasmitía calidez la invadió de repente, fue algo que no podía explicar con palabras, solo sabía que jamás en su vida había contemplado algo tan hermoso y revitalizador como lo que contemplaba ahora.

En realidad, la heredera no estaba segura del cómo o porqué, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que esa mirada sería suficiente no sentir temor. Así es. No podía equivocarse, era la misma que él le había dedicado cuando decidió reconciliarse con ella y cuando por voluntad propia le juro lealtad eterna, y no olvidemos en aquella ocasión cuando la luna brillaba intensamente en aquel solitario parque donde su primera cita estaba por culminar.

Pero sobre todo, aquella mirada fue suficiente para disipar sus dudas y el conflicto interno que la había atosigado por varias semanas, si, ella había aceptado sus sentimientos.

Yoshimura Eto comenzó a asquearse de la determinación que la joven heredera mostraba en estos momentos. Sona ya no sentía miedo, nada la haría retroceder ni doblegarse ahora que se encontraba tan decidida.

―Pobre niña estúpida ―La mujer miro burla como la heredera se arrastraba hasta llegar a Ken.

―Me... alegra haberte conocido ―lentamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastraba ignorando el comentario soez de la ghoul ―y sé que… a tu lado podré enfrentar lo que sea... ―la voz de la jovencita hizo eco en el corazón de pelinegro. –Y también se… que no se si pueda… vivir sin ti... ―la joven sonrió cálidamente mientras su malo le tocaba la mejilla gentilmente―.Porque yo…

 _ **Te amo**_

Y eso fue lo último que vio, la hermosa sonrisa de la joven quien le acariciaba su rostro antes de que el kagune de Eto se enrollara en su cuello y la mandara a volar por los aires; todo sucedía en cámara lenta, los vacilantes ojos de Ken contemplaban el frágil cuerpo de su ama suspendida en las alturas para después inevitablemente caer. El sonido del cuerpo de Sona impactando en el suelo rocoso fue tan impactante que ni siquiera sintió las partículas de polvo metiéndosele por los ojos.

La joven heredera se hallaba tendida en el suelo, aparentemente sin dar signos de vida, pero para Eto, no era suficiente. Por supuesto que no. Solo por el degenerado placer de ver como Kaneki se rompía aún más manifestó su Kagune y ocurrió lo inevitable.

La apuñalo sin piedad.

―Ups ―Comento Eto con gracia ―. Creo que la mate…

Los ojos de Ken estaban bastante abiertos de par en par, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y las venas oculares a punto de reventar se posaban en el profuso charco de sangre que salía del cuerpo de la joven; ignorando por completo el entorno, la situación y las burlas de aquella despreciable ghoul porque se había desconcertado del mundo por completo, para él no había nada más en ese preciso momento, que la maldita predicción haciéndose realidad, atormentándolo con la visión del cuerpo sin vida de esa joven quien lo había salvado de su soledad, de persona que le brindo cariño, respeto y un lugar al cual pertenecer.

La ominosa visión de ese lugar cayéndose a pedazos.

―Haaaay que peeeena por tiiiiii… ¡Fallaste otra vez Kaneki-kun! ―Vocifero la joven de manera jocosa sonriendo como una niña inocente ―.Mírate nada más… ¡Tú expresión no tiene precio!

Toda la impotencia, todo el rencor y el intenso odio que había reprimido por casi toda su vida ya no pudo ser contenido más. Las pupilas de sus ojos se desvanecieron quedando completamente en blanco volviéndose fieros, irracionales, homicidas… para después teñirse de un escalofriante color rojo que no anunciaba otra cosa más que la inminente muerte y devastación de todo.

Todo esto era observado por el sonrojado rostro de Eto quien se debatía entre el asombro y el orgasmo, sin perder ningún detalle de la expresión ida de su amado; porque al fin su retorcida fantasía de ver a Kaneki hundido en la desesperación y sin esperanzas se cumplió.

 _Pero ignoraba completamente el craso error que había cometido._

Y una risa femenina y melosa se hizo presente a su alrededor, como haciéndoselo notar. Era voz es bastante familiar, inconfundible para ella…

― _Espero no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste Eto-chan_ ―La imagen de Rize Kamishiro sonriendo inocentemente mientras llevaba su dedo índice a los labios le desconcertó por completo ― _¡Porque acabas de cavar tu propia tumba!_

En las afueras de la mansión, volaron escombros, trozos de troncos y vegetación por los aires, ante la atónita mirada Bennia, cada instante dichos escombros golpeaban con ferocidad la mansión en que se alojaban, el suelo se resquebrajo debajo de sus pies tomándola desprevenida, pues la onda de choque sacudió su pequeño cuerpo fue con efecto retardado.

Aunque esa no fue la causa que la mantenía en esa zozobra. La sensación de muerte que se sentía en el aire casi palpable, era escalofriante, algo muy extraño ya que es una shinigami; Pero eso no le eximia de sentir aquella sensación como si le apuñalara el alma, y le aterrara de sobremanera, nunca en su vida había sentido algo parecido.

― _¿Q-qué es este sentimiento?_ _–_ Bennia apretaba las manos mientras cuidaba de Saji y Reya quienes aún estaban inconscientes― ¿De dónde… proviene… esa sed de muerte… tan siniestra…?

Para cuando Eto volvió en sí, ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió un dolor que jamás creería sentir en su vida, al punto que cuando bajó sus ojos, noto que sus brazos y piernas habían sido arrancados y se hallaban danzando frente a sus ojos en una escabrosa y sosegada sinfonía.

Había llegado la hora de que Eto sintiera lo que sus víctimas habían sentido cuando tuvieron la desgracia de haberse topado con ella.

El verdadero significado del terror.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Aeretr:_**

 ** _Y cuando nadie se lo espera viene una actualización, muchas cosas pasaron que evitaban que este capitulo saliera a la luz, entre ellas la muerte de mi laptop. Lo siento no tengo piezas demoniacas para reencarnarle, pero ya conseguí un reemplazo temporal por lo que me daré a la tarea (y de paso Bellzador también) en concluir este arco lo más rápido posible ya que merecen ver el final de todo esto. Ah! Bueno sin más me despido_**


	18. Deliverance of the Promised King

La pupila había desaparecido completamente de los ojos de su rey dejando solo la escalera de color blanca, que pronto se tiño de un rojo que anunciaba una ópera sangrienta y una catástrofe devastadora, pero lo que le hizo estremecer a la hija de Yoshimura es que los rinkakus del joven emergieron de su espalda completamente regenerados y cambiados, sobraba decir que salivaban demasiado, su saliva espesa escurría por la comisura de sus labios y goteaba sin parar.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, cuando menos se lo imagino todas sus extremidades se hallaban volando frente a sus ojos. El cuerpo de Ken lucia totalmente recuperado, desprovisto de toda herida y daño, y ahí fue que la ghoul comprendió el peligro de su situación, los rinkakus que se supone que debían estar débiles y marchitos ahora eran bastante amenazantes, poderosos, densos y habían mutado como si fuera un monstruo emergido desde las tinieblas, múltiples bocas y ojos aparecieron en estos, eran como si tuvieran vida propia, pues se escuchaban gemidos inteligibles al mismo tiempo que se agitaban deseando comer.

Fue entonces que los brazos y piernas de la ghoul fueron devorados por los apéndices de manera macabra y repugnante, el sonido de la carne y los huesos siendo triturados por los dientes que ahora tenía el Kagune de Ken era una cantico hacia la demencia para sus oídos y una escena adecuada para volver loca a una persona en cuestión de segundos.

Y al parecer el festín macabro no acababa ahí, de alguna manera dos de los rinkakus mutados comenzaban a lamer y succionar con desespero el charco de sangre que se encontraba a sus pies… la sangre de esa inocente joven que a simple vista acababa de ser asesinada a sangre fría por puro placer.

Cuando el sonido de crujido termino el Kagune comenzó a abrirse paso a través de todo el cuerpo de Kaneki, destruyendo completamente su piel, los jirones de la misma estaban volando por los aires mientras que la regeneración comenzaba a hacer su trabajo evitando que de alguna manera no muriese por la falta de ese órgano, pero esto era como si una persona intentara mirar de izquierda a derecha al mismo tiempo; tal combinación ocasiono que el cuerpo de Ken se encontrara cubierto eventualmente en una mezcla del excesivo manto de células RC , su propia sangre y músculos al rojo vivo, su rostro había sido alterado también, en lugar de ojos había una hendidura en el centro de la cara con ramificaciones a su alrededor que por extraño que se escuchara emitía una luz amarilla, rodeado por una máscara negra.

Ya no quedaba ningún rastro del joven ex investigador. Solo había una figura humanoide pero eso era, una figura, una forma nada más.

─ ¡UAAGGGH! ─Eto vomitaba sangre en abundancia cuando varios rinkakus la atravesaron simultáneamente, doblándose del dolor su piel estaba impregnada en un gélido sudor que le estremecía hasta la médula.

Al parecer el orgasmo que sintió su cuerpo ya no era tan placentero después de todo.

─ _¿Cómo de-demonios hizo eso?_ ─Preguntaba para sus adentros.

Y luego vio una sombra anormal arropar su cuerpo mutilado.

─ _¡SANTISIMA MIERDA!_ ─Pensaba totalmente aterrada.

Estaba a punto de embestirse con su temible Kakuja pero era tarde, los brazos de la criatura con deseosa y mórbida gula de destrucción sostenían un fuerte y gigantesco roble y sin pedir permiso empezó la masacre. Golpe tras golpe era un severo castigo al pequeño cuerpo de Eto que con cada monstruoso impacto el suelo bajo de ellos se resquebrajaba y al mismo tiempo sepultaba más y más a la incauta escritora.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la carne siendo aplastada, se escuchaba los huesos prácticamente siendo triturados con cada golpe del grueso tronco que impactaba de manera inmisericorde, Eto estaba perdiendo la conciencia, no, estaba muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente… pero la criatura no se detenía; continuaba atacando con el tronco una y otra vez en medio de sacudidas ferales y golpes salvajes retumbando por completo el lugar. "Detente" suplicaba el inmaculado paraje entre sosegados lamentos, pero para la bestia aquellas suplicas pasaban por oídos sordos, pues en su descontrol e ira desmedida continuaba atacando salvajemente en una macabra sinfonía con la misma sutileza de un chimpancé embravecido.

De un momento a otro el monstruo se detuvo sin ninguna razón o motivo aparente, debajo de su silueta había una zanja de un diámetro considerable, la tierra había sido transformada en arena, como el centro de la zanja había sido martillado una y otra vez con un objeto cuya masa era miles de veces más densa y condesada ocasiono que dicha arena comenzara a tragarse todo a su alrededor.

― _¡Joder! ¡Cuánta fuerza! ¡Cuánto vigor!_ ―Pensaba, la escritora con demencia y completamente descolocada de su situación.

Sin tomar en cuenta de que prácticamente se la estaba tragando la arena, aún continuaba con esas morbosas y enfermas fantasías.

Pero el dolor era inconmensurable era otra cosa, su pequeño cuerpo sintió todos y cada uno de los impactos, todo estaba dañado, absolutamente todo, bastaba decir que su rostro estaba irreconocible… pero si los impactos fueron con tal magnitud ¿porque los sesos no saltaron de su cráneo? La respuesta era más que simple, en medio de su agonía tuvo la fuerza suficiente crear una pequeña membrana de Kagune que en cierta forma sí que le ayudo bastante, de lo contrario, no hubiera quedado absolutamente nada para el forense.

¿Desde cuándo su querido Ken era tan fuerte como el mismo Atlas? se preguntó; ese roble fácilmente medios unos 30 metros de largo y sin temor a equivocarse diría que pesaba alrededor de 50 toneladas y Kaneki lo cargo como si nada y lo uso como si estuviera jugando al juego del martillo.

―Eso no fue muy educado de tu parte… Kaneki-kun. –Las heridas de esto comenzaban a sanar aunque no tan rápido como ella deseaba ―. Parece ser que debo enseñarte a cómo tratar a las mujeres de manera adecuada.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el Kakuja comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, un rugido bestial se escuchó bastante potente y feroz. Pese a estar enterrada a varios metros de bajo de la tierra, el búho de un solo ojo salía del boquete de tierra veloz como un rayo y tan filoso que podía cortar el propio viento.

* * *

Rossweisse sacudió levemente su cabeza, los efectos del gas de Rize lentamente parecían desaparecer de su cuerpo. Alzó una de sus manos sobre la altura de su rostro, la movió varias veces. El familiar hormigueo estaba presente, pero disminuyendo cada segundo que pasaba, se dispuso a pararse, cuando repentinamente un grito le alertó sobre lo que pasaba a unos metros frente a ella.

―¡CUIDADO ISSEI-SAN! – la voz de Asia Argento se escuchó por todo el lugar.

La Torre de Rias fijó su mirada en dirección de grito, Rize estaba de pie amenazante frente a su compañero peón y al enigmático hombre que le había salvado de ser devorada por la ghoul. Las fauces del Kakuja "Lepothisa" se abrían y cerraban babeantes. Deseosos de rasgar la carne del que se atrevió a lastimarle duramente e irónicamente también de su inoportuno salvador. Se mordió el labio en frustración, reconocía que las intenciones del Sekiryuutei eran buenas, pero con un enemigo que claramente esta desquiciado era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Ken era claro y conciso cuando dijo:

― " _Cuando enfrentas a un ghoul es matar o morir"_ _―_ _el joven pelinegro suspiro un poco – "A menos claro… que veas un mínimo rasgo de humanidad… pero aun así no dudes en matar"_

Se puso de pie con dificultad, tomó entre sus manos a Sigrdrifa quien brilló quedamente al sentir el agarre de su dueña; debía de admitir que la situación le empezaba a sobrepasar por completo, pero reconocía que con la presencia de Amon podrían salir bien librados de ese atolladero. ¿Cómo cooperar con alguien desconocido? Simple, el objetivo común de ambos era claro… debían de acabar con Kamishiro Rize.

―Si no uso más de mi poder mágico tendré una oportunidad ―Pensó para sí misma la joven peliplatina ―.Todo dependerá de ti Sigrdrifa.

La quinque nuevamente reaccionó por segunda vez y pequeños destellos aparecieron a lo largo de su hoja, Rossweisse respiró profundamente mientras preparaba su mente para los siguientes movimientos. Amon pateó con fuerza al chiquillo que le había detenido, podría considerarse mal agradecimiento de su parte, pero lo cierto era que mandó todo a la mierda. Issei cayó pesadamente al suelo estuvo a punto de replicar, pero notó que el lugar en el que estaba unos momentos se encontraba uno de los enormes brazos de Rize.

― **MiiIIEeeerDddasss Amoon** ―Exclamó la peli morada con falsa molestia **―** **¿PorquEE Pateaste al Miii liiIindoOo IIIsseei?**

Aquel reclamó revolvió el estómago no sólo del mencionado sino de todas las chicas vinculadas con él, el ghoul de un ojo sólo se mantuvo en silencio, manteniendo a Doujima 1/2 como barrera improvisada, la extremidad del kakuja se movió violentamente en dirección hacia el gigante, levantando un muro de polvo en su trayectoria, el impacto del arma junto con el brazos de la glotona retumbó en el lugar; células RC contra células RC chirriaban como si de metal se tratase, tratando de imponerse uno sobre el otro. Era extraño ver como la diferencia de tamaños no afectaba en lo más mínimo.

La fuerza de ambos era muy similar y por ello se mantenían estáticos en sus posiciones, pero algo cambió de pronto y eso lo notó Amon al momento de saltar para crear una distancia que le garantizara algo de seguridad. El filo de su quinque lentamente parecía ser corroído, era como el fenómeno de corrosión de los metales puestos a la intemperie por muchos años.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ―Preguntó sorprendido el hombre mientras continuaba mirando su arma.

No obtuvo una respuesta de la mujer, pronto esta empezó a convulsionarse de forma violenta, jadeando fuertemente. El antiguo investigador sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pues aquello no era un espasmo doloroso, sino algo completamente opuesto, Rize estaba disfrutándolo por completo. Miró en todas las direcciones hasta que tuvo una epifanía sobre lo que pasaba con la ghoul.

Algunos ghoul practicaban el canibalismo para aumentar sus células RC de manera artificial, una práctica tabú entre ellos; pues forzaban sus kakujas de tal manera que eran deformes; eso lo intuyó al mirar a "Lepothisa" pero ¿Qué pasaba si consumían algo completamente nuevo? Fue cuando la mirada del hombre se centró en dos sujetos, uno era aquel castaño impertinente que evito el golpe de gracia y la otra era la pelirroja que casi se convertían en alimento de la mujer.

Ninguno de los dos era humano… eran algo completamente diferente… algo que realizó el cambio dentro Kamishiro Rize.

― ¡¿QUE LE ESTÁ PASANDO?! ―Issei preguntó en dirección de Amon.

Un sepulcral silencio fue la respuesta del ex investigador, ya que era la primera vez que un ghoul probaba la carne o sangre de un demonio, sin darse tiempo a averiguar qué ocurriría después; Amon saltó para atacar a Rize, quien en su éxtasis estaba expuesta por completo, el tiempo se ralentizó para todos, Doujima 1/2 se acercaba justo a la cabeza de la ghoul quien estaba en un rictus placentero. Pero justo en el momento en que el golpe fatal debía de darse, un haz de luz emanó de una de las bocas del kakuja. Impactando de lleno en el cuerpo de Koutarou Amon, haciendo que cayera en la arena de la playa a una distancia considerable, el hombre mostraba un semblante desencajado mientras escuchaba como su carne se freía por el extraño nuevo poder de la Glotona.

Un grito placentero provino de la garganta de Rize y al unísono todas las bocas de su cuerpo realizaron el mismo acto, algo bizarro y sobretodo perturbador. Aquello sólo duró unos instantes, fue cuando la mirada de la mujer se posó sobre su atacante. Un extraño aura le rodeaba, para alguien ajeno al mundo de la magia era algo inusual, pero para una sola persona era un insulto a su propio orgullo.

―Imposible… ―Susurró Rias siendo solo escuchada por su fiel reina ―.Eso es… Eso es…

―Sí, Rias ―con pesar Akeno respondía a lo que no debía de estar pasando ―.Eso es el poder de la destrucción.

* * *

― **¡Kaneki-kuuuuuun! ¡¿Dóoooonde estáaaaaaaaas?!** —Exclamó el búho, buscando a su presa por los rincones del bosque y, desencajando completamente su gigantesca mandíbula —. **sal de ahí, sal de ahí porque ya te vi.**

De repente dejo de canturrear porque lo sintió a sus espaldas y eso hizo que se le helara la sangre. Todo ocurrió en un lapso corto de tiempo, ni siquiera lo había visto venir, primero se escuchó un asqueroso "crack" y cuando menos lo sintió, su enorme brazo se había desprendido de su lugar. La extremidad cercenada de Eto caía al suelo levantando una gruesa cortina de humo.

Efectivamente, la ley de la física nunca falla; un objeto que parece imposible de cortar puede ser cortado aplicando la fuerza y velocidad requeridas.

― **¡CABRON HIJO DE PUTA!** ―Bramo a los cuatro vientos olvidando toda muestra de actitud juguetona e infantil ― **, ESPERA A QUE TE ARRANQUE LAS…**

No termino la frase. El brazo derecho de aquella masa de carne y rc con forma humana creció en proporciones exageradas, casi enormes, giro su cadera rápidamente y Eto vio estrellas. Su querido Ken la golpeo con poco menos de salvajismo; la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para despedir el cuerpo del búho hacia los cielos; en las inmediaciones del bosque el gigantesco búho volaba en retroceso a pocos metros de las copas de los árboles, antes de que la gravedad le hiciera caer, destruyendo con su inmenso cuerpo los cientos de árboles a lo largo del violento aterrizaje hasta estrellarse en un peñasco.

La imponente masa de roca incapaz de soportar el impacto cayó como una casa de naipes y sepulto al búho por completo entre los escombros

Dentro de aquella monstruosa armadura la expresión anonadada de Eto se transfiguró por una de goce total, casi de éxtasis. Por fin estaba sintiendo la emoción, sus endorfinas precipitándose, esa mezcla de asombro y un deje de miedo, la adrenalina circulando por sus venas a mil por hora. Finalmente estaba SINTIENDO de nuevo y eso le encantaba, finalmente apareció algo que valiera la pena en compensación por todas las series de eventos desafortunados que ocurrieron a lo largo de su vida.

―hehehehe… **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** ―De un potente golpe el monstruo salió del montículo de rocas riendo como alguien que perdió completamente la cabeza ― **¡ESO ES KANEKI-KUN CONTINUA ASI!,** **HAZME SENTIR VIVA NUEVAMENTE. VAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS.**

Ambos salieron disparados cargando el uno contra el otro, acción osada por parte de Ken claro estaba pues al parecer no tomo en cuenta de que quizás su presa era 4 veces o 5 veces más grande que él. No. nada de eso le interesaba a un ser que nada más quería destruir y matar, pues como dicen más grande la presa, más cena en abundancia.

El Búho sintió el golpe más fuerte que le hayan dado en toda su vida sintió como sus dientes casi se le partían y salió disparado por el golpe despedazando el aire con una silbante consonancia de paso rompiendo con su enorme cuerpo los imponentes árboles que tuvieron la desdicha de cruzarse en su trayectoria. La hija de Yoshimura prolongó su intenso recorrido por lo menos 50 metros más, creando otro profundo conducto de tierra resquebrajándola de manera inmisericorde y arrasando con todos los arbustos y pequeños árboles. Ken siguió el rastro de la escritora con impaciencia, con ímpetu y sed de sangre. Al llegar al final, encontró el gigantesco cuerpo de ésta enterrada en medio de la zanja, cuyo fondo era un difícil de imaginar dada la insólita profundidad.

Pero esto apenas comenzaba.

A pesar de estar mareada por la intensa sacudida lo que sucedió, la "inquilina" dentro de la enorme masa de Kagune se encontraba entre boquiabierta y en shock; fue cuando pequeñas esferas de plasma comenzaban a formarse al momento que Ken abría su boca a un ángulo imposible de abrir; el sello de la familia sitri apareció a unos cuantos centímetros y sin más las detonaciones comenzaron.

Lo único que pudo hacer el gigantesco fue cubrirse con sus manos, pero nada más, pues los múltiples ataques venían de a ráfaga y parecían no tener fin, era como si le estuvieran disparando con una ametralladora; ataque tras ataque unos más potentes que otros, aquel despliegue de poder mágico a lo bruto duro por lo menos unos 30 segundos más hasta que los disparos repentinamente cesaron. Después de que el viento esfumara la cortina de humo, sorprendentemente el kakuja resistió lo suficiente aunque estuviera cubierto del humo producto del ataque artero que recibió y estuviera parcial mente derretido.

Si derretido, las malditas bolas de plasma tenían una temperatura demasiado elevada que mataría a otro ser en cuestión de segundos, no obstante…

― **¡¿No me digas que ese fue tu mejor golpe?!** ―Pregunto de manera socarrona… menudo error, hubiera preferido quedarse callada.

A su alrededor más círculos mágicos aparecieron flotando de ellos emergieron muchas esferas condensadas de magia, unas pequeñas otras medianas y finalmente algunas exageradamente grandes, todas esas esferas estaban a su alrededor. Estaba rodeada, no tenía escapatoria y dudaba mucho que su kakuja pudiera resistir lo que sea que estuviera a punto de desatarse.

Lo único que Eto tenía tiempo de hacer en estos momentos fue regañarse mentalmente y apretar los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo.

* * *

Apretó su puño ante tal blasfemia, el castaño pervertido sentía como su ira crecía a cada instante de que presenciaba como Rize emulaba a su querida Rias; a los ojos del sekiryuutei era como comparar una bella obra de arte, una que inspiraba a todos aquellos que la admiraban o al acto burdo y profano de la desquiciada bestia que estaba frente a él. Dentro de sí, el propio dragón que se encontraba sellado en su sacred gear se agitó rugiendo furioso compartiendo los sentimientos negativos que se acumulaban rápidamente en Issei. Convirtiéndose en el combustible para poder dar el impulso que siempre necesito su compañero para poder enfrentar apropiadamente a la ghoul.

―¡MALDITA¡ ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES'! ―Gritó el joven portador de la longinus donde estaba parado ―¡COMO TE ATREVES A IMITAR A RIAS!

 **[¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!] [¡BOOST!]**

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOST]**

La voz que provenía del Boosted Gear declaró de forma poderosa, al mismo tiempo que la armadura que representaba el máximo poder de la reliquia capaz de asesinar hasta los mismos dioses; cubría el cuerpo de su dueño. Amon miraba atónito el cambio radical que sufría aquel chico que consideraba la causa de su predicamento, el poder que exudaba le hacía estremecerse con temor. Era ver como un depredador se encontraba con otro mucho más peligroso; pero ese sentimiento sólo lo sentía él puesto que Rize no se sentía abrumanda ni mucho menos intimidada ante la imponente presencia de balance breaker del Sekiryuutei. Issei se dejó llevar por sus emociones, se lanzó contra aquella mujer que se atrevió a revivir una pesadilla del pasado.

Cierto Rize era como una segunda Raynare, un fantasma que debería de haber olvidado y superado con ayuda de sus chicas; pero que de nueva cuenta se cruzaba en su camino. Apretó puño con fuerza, tanta que los huesos de su mano sintieron la presión que se auto mutilaban, sangrando debido al metal que se encajaba en sus palmas. Pero era un precio pequeño por pagar para el golpe que necesitaba darle.

― **¡MODE CHANGE!** ―Gritó Issei por debajo del yelmo de su armadura ― **¡WELSH DRACONIC ROOK!**

La armadura cambio por completo ganado una gran masa, reflejando perfectamente las propiedades de la pieza de la Torre, aquello descolocó por completo a la ghoul, cuando el golpe conectó con brutalidad en su cuerpo, todas sus bocas escupieron sangre, pero allí no terminó el asalto. El joven continuó golpeando sin parar, ignorando por completo el dolor que se infringía al lastimar sus brazos de manera descuidada, cada golpe repercutía en sus músculos y huesos. Pero cada impacto que daba dañaban gravemente a Rize, sin embargo; aquel despliegue de poder terminó de manera precipitada. Pues en su frenesí ni siquiera se percató del extraño humo azul que ya le rodeaba, una suave risa llegó a sus oídos mientras que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

― **¡Q-Que maAalaaaa suUUeeertEEee IIIIIIISEEEEEIIII-KUUUN!** ―Canturreo Rize a pesar de que su boca estaba llena de su sangre ― **¡UnNn paAAar de go-golpes más y me tendrías a tu merced!**

―Te equivocas… gracias a Issei-san ―una voz se escuchó detrás de ambos ―.Puedo terminar con esto...

A pesar de su maltrecho aspecto, los ojos de Rossweisse brillaban intensamente a la par de que lo hacía su quinque, Rize se estremeció al notar las intenciones de la valquiria quien ya estaba a escasos metros de ella. La torre de Rias detuvo de golpe, levantó a Sigrdrifa haciéndola girar rápidamente para después clavarla en el suelo.

 **¡GÖTTERNDÄMMERUNG!**

 **[El ocaso de los dioses]**

El terreno debajo de los pies Rize explotó por completo, alzando a la ghoul por lo alto, Issei también salió despedido lo suficiente para admirar lo que emergía de la tierra, eran varios rinkakus muy similares a los que poseía Ken Kaneki, pero todos y cada uno de ellos envueltos en electricidad. En el aire terminaron por apresar a una sorprendida Rize; forcejeó un poco tratando de liberarse, pero a cada intento que daba; en respuesta los apéndices apretaban aún más su agarre cortando de paso la carne del Kakuja "Lepothisa".

― **¡¿QUuUUuuUUeEEEE pUUtaaasss ESSSS eEEESsSTOOOOO?!** ―Bramó con furia la glotona mientras continuaba siendo apresada ― **¡sSSSueeEEEEELttTAAAAMME mAAAlllLLLDdIITAAA!**

― "Y los dioses hambrientos de poder sucumbieron ante la maldición del anillo" – recitó Rossweisse en tono sombrío

Aquello sonaba extraño, pero una persona comprendió las palabras de que salieron de los labios de la valquiria; Rias se había puesto de pie completamente absorta por el ataque que estaba haciendo su sierva.

―Es una ópera… - comentó la heredera de los Gremory con algo de ansiedad.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto Rias? ―Akeno se paraba para colocarse al lado de su mejor amiga

No recibió una respuesta, los ojos de la joven demonio noble sólo reflejaban un sentimiento de miedo en ellos, en ese momento lo apéndices se movieron por voluntad propia, agitando con violencia el enorme cuerpo de la pelimorada; debido a eso la carne era separada cayendo esta libremente al suelo. "Era como ver llover sangre" fue el pensamiento generalizado de los que presenciaban esto; los gritos de Rize volvieron a sonar en el lugar, Rossweisse cerró sus ojos, muy dentro en su mente empezaba a sonar la partitura de la cual había tomado inspiración para nombrar así aquel ataque. Acallando por completo la ominosa y sangrienta opera que ella misma estaba componiendo. Issei por otro lado miraba paralizado todo desde su posición, pero lo que apreciaba era otra cosa. Frente a sus ojos estaba la fantasmal figura de Ken Kaneki, riendo de forma macabra como si disfrutara del sufrimiento de aquella infame criatura. Era como ver al propio dueño ejecutar tal brutalidad, Rize lloraba abiertamente al sentir como era desprovista de su transformación, cada terminal nerviosa enviaba la misma señal al cerebro de la psicótica mujer.

Asia y Koneko se abrazaron fuertemente; Kiba había despertado sólo para ver tan dantesco espectáculo y Amon se mantenía tranquilo sin mostrar ninguna animosidad en su rostro. Aquello continuó tan sólo unos minutos más, tiempo que duró casi una eternidad. Sólo quedó el cuerpo desnudo de la ghoul, todavía sostenido por los rinkakus de la quinque, por suerte la sangre cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo evitando mostrar de más.

Estaba completamente rota, abrumada por un sadismo muy superior al suyo, eso que debería de ser el final de aquel castigo inhumano no paro allí, el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer fue empalado de manera perfecta, atravesado en un acto bastante visceral. De la nada miles de voltios electrocutaron a la mujer, haciendo que su cuerpo pasara por terribles espasmos, sus músculos se desgarraban la contraerse con violencia, la potencia de la electricidad carbonizaba por completo la carne.

La propia Rossweisse continuaba escuchando la voz de la soprano quien estaba llegando al clímax de la obra. Justo en ese momento la electricidad paró… Kamishiro Rize no se movía en absoluto, el humo salía de su cuerpo, el olor a carne quemada se mezclaba de forma nauseabunda con el aroma a sal de la playa. Fue cuando lo impensable se dio lugar. Una suave y leve súplica; proveniente de la única persona que no estaba permitida a hacerlo… imploraba piedad ante su precaria situación.

―P-Por f-favor… q-que alguien… me salve ―Rize musitaba entre lágrimas ―.M-Me d-duele… m-me d-duele mucho…

Issei desvió su mirada a Rossweisse, quien lentamente abría sus ojos, pero estos ya no eran los siempre cálidos y amables; propios de la torpe valquiria. No… estos eran fríos e inexpresivo, eran los mismos ojos de Ken Kaneki, sin emitir una palabra alguna apareció una nueva rinkaku del suelo arenoso, viajando rápidamente, rodeando por completo la cabeza de la peli morada y de forma violenta, la hizo girar rompiendo por completo el cuello de la desvalida ghoul, pero el movimiento continuó a tal grado que termino por cercenarselo.

Un final cruel para una criatura cruel, la valquiria se dio la vuelta mientras que las rinkakus de Sigrdrifa se contrajeron liberando el cuerpo de su primera víctima. Todos miraron estupefactos, ninguno era capaz de articular palabra alguna para poder describir su sentir ante lo que presenciaron. Ni siquiera se movieron cuando la peliplateada se dejó caer de rodillas, respirando erráticamente Amon se acercó a paso lento al lugar donde se encontraba la joven peliplateada, abrió levemente su mirada y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse de aquel lugar. El camino que eligió para irse le llevó a pasar al lado de un mudo Sekiryuutei, se detuvo unos momentos para susurrar algo en el oído del joven castaño y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo que había escuchado Issei no solo le afecto en su estado emocional; que de por sí ya era precario, sino que también golpeo en su orgullo.

 **" _Sabes… te pareces mucho a él…"_**

Sabía a quién se refería, le molestaba muy dentro de él; Issei no era Ken Kaneki y mucho menos un monstruo que come humanos. Pero ¿Por qué se la había dicho a él? Por su cuenta Koutaro Amon sentía un extraño pesar mientras continuaba su retirada en su mente repasaba un hecho en particular o más bien una imagen.

\- "Ella estaba llorando" – pensó con amargura el fornido ghoul artificial – " Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

* * *

A unos cuantos metros de la hecatombe se levantaba una columna de tierra y polvo, fue tan alta que paso muy por encima de todos los árboles y sonora que logró que la primera torre del grupo y la alfil de cabello plateado advirtieran donde había ocurrido tal explosión, debido a la magnitud del fenómeno ambas tenían la corazonada de que Kaneki y aquel intruso que profano sin permiso el sagrado bosque de la familia Sitri tenían mucho que ver.

El efecto retardado del inmenso estallido se vio reflejado en un fuerte vendaval que sacudió a las dos jóvenes sin compasión. Aquello les preocupo sobre todo porque hace varios minutos perdieron todo rastro de la presidenta y el maestro de literatura y el que haya ocurrido un fenómeno de tal magnitud significaba que tanto Sona como Ken posiblemente estaban corriendo peligro.

Una vez que el viento dejo de soplar tan fuerte, ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie con algo de dificultad.

—Yura-san —La joven hablo de forma tímida — Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto —Musito Momo a la joven peli azul que se encontraba meditabunda por lo que acababa de suceder — ¿Deberíamos buscarlos?

Ambas se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión, cuando Yura estaba a punto de contestar repentinamente se escucharon unos leves sonidos provenientes del interior de la misma rápidamente ambas se adentraron a la mansión un tanto nerviosas por la incertidumbre del visitante.

― ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —Pregunto Yura a la defensiva lista para atacar si se trataba de una amenaza.

Nada que ver, el rostro hostil de aquellas jóvenes se contorsiono de manera brusca al saber quién era la que estaba escondida en los arbustos.

― ¡SERAFALL-SAMA! — Exclamaron ambas sorprendidas y aterradas ante lo que veían sus ojos.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Porque alguien tan poderoso como Serafall leviatán, una de los 4 grandes Maous que rigen sobre el inframundo estaba herida de muerte? Y sobre todo ¿Quién fue el responsable de haberla dejado en ese estado? Y se hubieran hecho más preguntas de no ser porque la situación era apremiante y sobre todo porque la vida de ella corría grave peligro.

Rápidamente ambas jóvenes cargaron a la desvalida Maou recostándola en el sofá mientras que Momo rápidamente fue a la cocina calentando un poco de agua en el microondas y depositando una pequeña franela blanca, al volver de la cocina comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Serafall notando que la última era la más profunda y había ocasionado una pérdida importante de sangre.

― ¡La herida es demasiado profunda! ―Protestó Yura con fuerza al ver que su compañera alfil no reaccionaba, ― ¡Dale un frasco de lágrimas de phenex ahora!

Asintiendo rápidamente la peli plateada quien saco de su bolso un frasco con el vial milagroso de la casa phenex, abrió el pequeño frasco con sumo cuidado y procedió a derramar unas cuantas gotas en el mal herido cuerpo de la Maou, cabe decir que cuando las pequeñas gotas hicieron contacto con su piel una pequeña luz de tonalidad azulada, arropaba el cuerpo entero de la chica. Toda la figura de la hermana mayor de Sona brilló con intensidad por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el efecto milagroso hizo lo suyo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando de repente por medio de unos repetidos estornudos y una respiración prolongada la Maou abrió de nuevo los ojos, revelando visiblemente que volvía a ingresar el valioso oxígeno a sus pulmones, que su estómago ya no se sentía a punto de derretirse y que las heridas habían sanado por completo. Suspiraron un poco aliviadas cuando Serafall de tanto en tanto miraba sus manos y el pecho confirmando que ya no estaba herida de muerte, aunque su ropa era otra historia, desviando la mirada un poco cohibidas Yura y Momo ayudan a Serafall a ponerse de pie.

Sabía de sobra que tanto como Yura y Momo tenían demasiadas preguntas y querían saber que estaba ocurriendo, lo intuía en su mirada y en cierto modo le parecía un poco pesado explicar la situación con lujo y detalles dada la gravedad y delicadeza de la situación, además el tiempo apremiaba claro estaba.

―Sé que ambas tiene muchas preguntas que hacerme―Ambas jóvenes se sobresaltaron por el inusual y frio tono de voz de Serafall ―pero primero debemos hay una situación delicada que debemos atender ―Ambas jóvenes pusieron mucha atención ―, primero que nada ¿Tienen más lágrimas de fénix?

― S-si ― contesto Momo un poco ofuscada ―, aún nos quedan 3 viales.

― Entiendo ― suspiro pesadamente la Maou ― .Reúnan a los que están en la mansión vayan hacia el bosque y encuentren a los demás ―Hubo una pequeña pausa ―, si hay alguien que se encuentra herido de gravedad utilicen las lágrimas de Phenex.

― Y… ― Yura trago saliva quien al igual que Momo estaba consternada por la actitud de Serafall ―. ¿Y-y que va a hacer usted Serafall-sama?

La aludida las observo fijamente, con ese semblante perturbadoramente serio que le helaría la médula hasta al mismo Maou Lucifer.

Serafall estuvo a punto de responder pero de repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. No hubo necesidad de palabras, las 3 jóvenes rápidamente salieron por la parte delantera de la mansión y pudieron observar como el humo salía a unos metros de ahí, para ser más exactos en la profundidad del bosque.

―¡¿Qué están esperando?! ―Serafall engroso su voz mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños haciendo que tanto Momo como Yura se sobresaltaran ―. ¡No pierdan más tiempo!

―HAI ―Ambas respondieron al unísono al mismo tiempo que se metían a la mansión y subían por las escaleras para ver si Saji y Reya ya habían despertado.

Otro estruendo se escuchó más potente que el anterior haciendo que ella inconscientemente devolviera su vista hacia aquel lugar, no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que sucedió después una vez que Eto la dejo fuera de combate y tras imaginar los posibles sucesos que ocurrirían, un escenario mucho peor que el otro una y otra vez, sentía que quería enloquecer, estaba enojada, furiosa, deseaba desatar en infierno en este mismo instante. Respiro dos veces tratando de controlar sus emociones, pues debía afrontar la situación con la frialdad desecaría que solo podía hacer gala un dai maou.

Pronto manifestó sus seis pares de alas y se elevó a unos cuantos metros de altura. Era hora de saldar cuentas.

Las cosas estaban se habían complicado bastante para cierta escritora de cabello verde. Su kakuja colosal nuevamente había sido destruido, la sangre no paraba de salir incluso el verde de su cabello estaba totalmente opacado por el característico color del liquito vital, hipaba y luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Lo más tétrico del asunto era que nuevamente había perdido ambos brazos, las células rc no son eternas eso lo sabía de antemano. La angustia comenzó a mermar su psique cuando noto que le habia tomado demasiado tiempo regenerar su brazo derecho y que por alguna razón el brazo izquierdo estaba tardando demasiado en sanar.

Y un fuerte alarido hizo que ella rodara los ojos en señal de fastidio.

―Joder ―decía entre jadeos mientras las gotas de sangre salían de su frente, la comisura de sus labios y el muñón de su amputado brazo izquierdo ―, vaya que eres insaciable Kaneki-kun.

La criatura era extremadamente fuerte, veloz e impredecible y eso hacía que Eto estuviera pasando por un mal rato, nuevamente la salvaje pelea se reanudo, dando la ventaja a aquel que ella hizo enfurecer pues más y más apéndices con forma de cuchillas se incrustaban violentamente sobre sobre su cuerpo, en un intento desesperado de evitar que más ataques del aquel ser fuera de control le dañara, comenzó a retroceder y dar giros laterales pero no se dio cuenta que poco a poco se acercaba hacia un risco, en un descuido de ella aquel monstruo giro sobre sí mismo y la golpeo con sus rinkakus deformes haciendo que cayera al vacío.

El monstruo gruñía mientras su lengua humedecía armoniosamente sus labios, el grotesco sonido de algo despedazándose se hizo presente, de su espalda alta había emergido dos alas grotescas y enormes, visualizando el trayecto de su presa tomo impulso y se dejó caer para no perder de vista a su presa pues no se detendría hasta darle caza.

Mientras ella inevitablemente caía hacia un encuentro mortífero con el suelo inconscientemente comenzó a recordar unos párrafos característicos de una de sus obras más notales, sin importarle que aquel monstruo estaba pisándole los talones, atacando de nuevo a pesar de estar en caída libre con un movimiento de su kakuja se afianzo a uno de los árboles y aterrizo a unos cuantos metros frente a un lago.

Ambos estaban a una distancia muy corta del otro, afilando sus miradas y su Kagune, ambos habían manifestado una espada gigante dispuestos a terminar con la vida del otro.

" _Sólo estoy tratando de sofocar lo impuro que está en mi cabeza, sin tener en cuenta. Desquitarme con alguien que disfruta de las cosas que yo siempre había anhelado es algo que deseo hacer pero al mismo tiempo me cuestiono si eso es bueno o malo. De hecho, yo no sé mucho más de lo justo y lo injusto. Mi punto de vista es o bien que todo está bien, o todo está mal ¿Pero el bien y el mal realmente son términos bien utilizados?"_

La voz de ella recitando aquel dialogo que venía siendo el monologo de uno de los protagonistas de " _el ahorcado de MacGuffin_ " fue como una especie de recital tétrico emulando perfectamente la animosidad de ambos ghouls de un solo ojo que sentían en contra del otro aunque uno no esté en sus 5 sentidos y probablemente su conciencia haya muerto.

" _Mi madre está llorando ahora mismo, porque su hijo está podrido y no tiene salvación. Ella trató de criar un buen hijo, hizo lo que pudo, realmente lo hizo, pero su hijo nació con este mal, este mal que le orillo a hacer barbaridades de las que se siente orgulloso ¿entonces porque continua esforzándose? Lo único que conseguirá es que se haga más daño y esté más confundida que yo. ¿Pero acaso importa eso?"_

Ambos contendientes se lanzan el uno al otro el choque fue brutal, el filo de ambos kagunes colisiono, la sangre saltaba a chorros mientras que las hojas chirriaban batiéndose mutuamente. Sabía que Ken tenía la ventaja, pero ella tenía un plan.

" _Como adulto todo lo que sabía era la opresión de encarcelamiento. Todos esos años que estuve preso solo soñaba con salir... y desquitarme. Así que Salí y me desquite, pero no me descubrieron. Llegue a hacerlo otra vez, y de nuevo no me descubrieron. Así que, pensé, bueno, ya lo hice dos veces soy el único que lo sabe, ¿y ahora qué sigue?"_

Eto había esperado este momento aquel ser no pensaba en frio, solo atacaba por atacar, tenía muchas aperturas en su defensa y en cierta forma aprovecharía al máximo para dar su golpe mortal. Lo tenía todo calculado, al momento que aquella cosa cruzo la zona donde estaba ella tan veloz como un relámpago, utilizo los fragmentos de su ukaku para derribar un árbol gigante que le golpeo desorientándolo por completo y sellando su destino.

" _Entonces, trate de tener un enfoque distinto. Pero aquel mal ya formaba parte de mí. Y de cierta forma si hacía nuevos amigos tarde o temprano sabrían del mal que habita dentro de mis entrañas y de lo que me incito a hacer, entonces perdería su amistad. Así que era sólo soñar, o preten_ _der ser feliz" ¿no es una lógica aceptable?_

Alzando su apéndice afilada al máximo Eto atravesaba visceralmente al joven que había elegido convertirse en un monstruo haciéndolo escupir un amplio charco de sangre antes de caer al suelo, solo pudo ahogar un sonoro gemido al sentir que nuevamente su pecho siendo penetrando, de sentir aquella extremidad buscando abrirse paso a las vísceras de aquel que se le denominaría como una abominación.

― **A VER…** ―Eto vuelve a empalar a Ken salvajemente ― **SI CON ESTO… TE** **ESTÁS… EN PAZ… DE UNA… JODIDA… VEEEEEEEEEZ**

Cada vez que musitaban esas palabras de manera pausada era como ejecutaba su sangrienta opera, atravesando, atravesando, atravesando… y como acto final, lo que venía formando la cabeza de aquella figura término siendo empalada de manera cruel y de cierta manera terminando el asunto de forma injusta.

Jadeando pesadamente la ghoul se alejó un par de pasos un poco consternada mirando atentamente el cuerpo de aquella masa sanguinolenta que se encontraba inerte, pero por alguna razón este no volvía a la normalidad, intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no respondían, estaba demasiado agotada, había perdido mucha sangre, y a decir verdad no se quedaría a averiguar por qué lo que se supone viene siendo el cadáver de Ken no vuelve a la normalidad.

Si, lo mejor era retirarse del lugar, reponer sus nutrientes y células que perdió durante el percance y sobre todo descansar un poco.

 _*Palpitar*_

" _Su hijo está podrido y no tiene salvación. Ella trató de criar un buen hijo, hizo lo que pudo, realmente lo hizo, pero su hijo nació con este mal"_

Una voz silenciosa repetía el monologo del personaje de aquella obra, una voz que nadie articulaba, un oído que nadie escuchaba pero todo parecía indicar que esa voz de alguna manera estaba dirigida hacia Ken, pero este estaba inerte no había ni un emisor ni un receptor, pero entonces…

 _*Palpitar*_

" _Si hacía nuevos amigos tarde o temprano sabrían del mal que habita dentro de mis entrañas y de lo que me incito a hacer, entonces perdería su amistad. Así que era sólo soñar, o pretender ser feliz" ¿no es una lógica aceptable?"_

 _*Palpitar*_

 _Todos esos años que estuve preso solo soñaba con salir... y desquitarme_

 _Desquitarme…_

 _¡Desquitarme!_

 _DESQUITARME_

 _ **DeEEessSSquIIIIiitAAAAAarMEEeeEEeeee**_

Rápidamente comenzó a tener arcadas, convulsionarse rápida y violentamente de tanto en tanto vomitaba sangre, varios y pequeños tentáculos emergían de su cuerpo mientras su cuerpo todavía continuaba meciéndose espasmódicamente destruyendo lo que había a su alrededor y llegando a alargarse por muchos metros.

Pobres de los animales que se hallaban en la zona.

Pájaros, roedores, marsupiales y pequeños mamíferos que ronzaban fueron inutilizados por los tentáculos incluso Eto se vio rodeada por esos delgados tentáculos que deseaban apresarla. Lógicamente se defendió, pero entre más cortaba más y más tentáculos crecían y se dirigían hacia ella, rápidamente salto hacia un árbol y escalo hasta llegar a una de las ramas que se encontraban a mayor altura, y ahí fue donde lo vio.

Todos aquellos animales que habían sido atrapados fueron atraídos hacia el cuerpo de aquella masa de Rc y el espectáculo fue por demás repugnante, cada animal que tocaba el cuerpo era absorbido, se podía escuchar el crujir de los huesos y los chillidos de los animales que inútilmente luchaban por si vida ante su trágico destino.

El resultado final de aquella metamorfosis hizo acto de presencia.

Una criatura de gran masa muscular voluptuosa y sin forma, con cachos y grandes tentáculos, una grande masa de Kagune amorfo cuyo tamaño es de varios de cientos de metros, llenas de bocas y deformes extremidades humanas como brazos que estaban horriblemente fusionados en cadena. No había piernas y en su lugar había más decenas de brazos y manos que seguramente le servirían para moverse, pero no faltaba la característica definitiva que sería su carta de presentación.

Los ojos.

Los cientos de ojos humanos que cubrían prácticamente toda enorme la cara y que se posaban en una pasmada Eto.

―J-joder ―pasaba fuertemente saliva mientras que sus piernas temblaban violentamente y de manera involuntaria ―que… que carajos… ¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!

Sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, las piernas dejaron de sostenerle, quedo sentada en el suelo repitiendo esa oración una y otra vez riendo de forma psicótica al mismo tiempo que la criatura mostro sus enormes y deformes dientes con apariencia perturbadoramente humana.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó en el bosque.

Una fuerte explosión se oyó a la distancia preocupando a Serafall enormemente.

Y un fuerte alarido bestial se oyó por todo el bosque.

 _Aquel sonido seco rompió por completo el silencio perpetuo del lugar, tan desagradable como nostálgico. Ciertamente evocaba emociones en su corazón, aunque del espectro contrario que deseaba rememorar. No supo porque de pronto se encontraba en ese paisaje mental, representado en un vasto lago de agua contaminada que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a llegar, reflejando un tétrico cielo verde que quizás será la muestra de la animosidad que sentía en ese momento._

― _Hola pedazo de estiércol_ ― _Ken escucho una voz femenina que conocía bastante bien._ ― _¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Fracasaste de nuevo?_

 _El tono seductor que empleo fue reconocido de inmediato, ¿Cómo olvidas a la primera persona que amaste de forma genuina? Rize estaba de pie, sonriendo coquetamente, su kakugan activado por completo, sus intensos ojos rojos brillaban amenazadoramente. Ken le miró de soslayo, ella aparte de ser su primer amor… era su "progenitora", no provino de su útero, pero gracias a su carne fue introducido al mundo cruel y despiadado donde los ghoul residían siendo era gobernantes absolutos, devorando sin compasión a todos aquello que se atrevían a poner solo un pie en sus territorios._

 _Kaneki bajo la mirada más aun cuando la peli morada le saludaba con ánimo._

― _Tal vez estoy aquí por alguna retorcida razón ―Responde, quizás sea porque es la única explicación sensata que se le ocurría en estos momentos._

― _¿Enserio? ¡Qué interesante! ―_ _respondía divertida la peli morada_ _― ¿Qué_ _te ocurre?_ _Te veo deprimido Kaneki-kun_ _¿Estas triste, enojado?_

… _O tal vez estas desesperado; digo cualquiera lo estaría ¿no? Aquella promesa tan valerosa que le hiciste a tu querida Sou-tan oh pobre de ella_ _―_ _aquella afirmación lo lastima recordando ese trágico momento_ _―,_ _su sirviente fallo_ _como el bueno para nada e inútil fracasado que es._

 _Cuánta razón tiene. Los obstáculos en el camino de los débiles se convierten en escalones en el sendero de los triunfadores. Los triunfadores tienen la visión del objetivo que desean lograr, con lo cual convierten los obstáculos en retos a superar, convertir a los obstáculos y peligros del ascenso como retos a dominar._

 _Efectivamente, cuánta razón tiene, la derrota es la decisión de no volverlo a intentar, claudicar ante los obstáculos, renunciar a la posibilidad de convertir el fracaso en éxito. Somos vencidos sólo cuando nos estimamos derrotados. Y eso fue lo que hizo el. Se rindió._

 _¿Eso en que lo convertía?_

 _En un fracasado._

 _Él siempre fue una persona quien no tuvo el suficiente anhelo de llegar a la cima, alguien que se desalienta fácilmente ante el esfuerzo que se le exige, alguien a que le teme los riesgos que le acechan y ante los retos que se le presentan y en alguien antes de iniciar siquiera el camino se da por vencido._

― _¿No piensas responder?_ _Aw vas a hacer que me ponga triste…_ ― _Rize fingía tristeza mientras se paseaba alrededor de el_ ―, _el mismo puto ciclo se repite una y otra vez ¿Qué has logrado manteniendo esa actitud tan sumisa? Digamos… podrías conseguir algo bueno, pero ocurre todo lo contrario_ _―_ _La peli morada comienza a reír fuertemente_ _―_ _¡Que estúpido! tan estúpido que me causa gracia._

― _No sé qué responder_ _―musitaba sin ganas, casi en un susurro mientras que la mujer de cabello purpura le miraba con burla ―._ _No sé nada…_

 _Patético._

 _Qué respuesta tan patética._

 _Todo de él es patético._

― _Siempre creí que sabía muchas cosas_ ― _Kaneki contestaba monocorde_ ― _, pero nunca supe nada, no supe que hacer…_ ― _temblando ligeramente comenzaba a pasear sus dedos por su cabello_ ―, _no sé nada… no sé cómo encontrar alguna respuesta._

― _¿_ _No sabes nada?_ ― _La joven se sentó a su lado y recargaba su cabeza en sus hombros_ ―Siempre tan melodramático, ya has intentado muchas cosas y dices que aun sigues sin saber nada _¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo entonces? vas a seguir matando ¿vas a destruir todo?_ ― _Pregunto Rize con cierto desdén ahora recostada en el regazo de Ken._

 _El silencio comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar._ _Kaneki le miró fijamente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo de apartarla de su lado._

― _Hasta cuando vas a seguir ocultándolo_ ― _se posa de tras del_ _murmura en su oído, suavemente muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, pero aun así comienza a sangra_ _r ―la respuesta es simple,_ _deja de engañarte con esa absurda idea de rectitud y acepta lo que realmente eres… todo lo que debes saber es que tanto tú, tanto yo, tanto como esa mujer y tanto las personas que has conocido en tu vida tenemos algo en común…_

― _Así es pedazo de mierda deja de actuar como un puto santurrón y acepta de una jodida vez lo que eres_ ― _ya no estaba la imagen de aquella mujer que se encargó de cambiar su vida por completo, si no del desgraciado mafioso del que se había vengado, quien tenía un enorme agujero en la sien de extremo a extremo como la última vez que lo recordó_ ―. _Hiciste que yo me suicidara mientras me torturabas con sadismo y placer. ¿Acaso no disfrutaste triturar todas y cada una de mis extremidades?_

― _Si_ ― _respondía sin ninguna clase de remordimiento_ ―, _fue un deleite para mí ver como tus huesos se destrozaban y perforaban tu piel_ ― _un ligero subidón de adrenalina hacia estremecer su cuerpo, haciendo que comenzara a respirar rápida y entrecortadamente_ ―, _como salivabas como un perro rabioso, como suplicabas por piedad. Quería seguir, quería que sufrieras lenta y dolorosamente._

 _Aquella respuesta tan cruel hizo que el fallecido hijo de Gozaburo Satou esbozara una sonrisa tétrica._

― _¿En serio?_ ― _Cuestiono el mafioso con una mueca perturbadoramente llena de asombro_ ― ¿ _y qué tal, se sintió bien verdad? ¿Hacerme todo eso se sintió muy bien verdad?_

― _y no te olvides de mí_ ― _Aparecía Ren Nozomi caminando casualmente detrás de Jin Satou, que al igual que él había un enorme agujero pero en el centro su frente_ ―. _En el fondo_ _sabias perfectamente que yo no tuve nada que ver con el asesinato de los Ichinose, pero aun así te importo una reverenda mierda y me volaste los sesos. ¿No es verdad?_

 _Ken no emite ninguna palabra._

― _¡¿NO ES VERDAD?!_ _―Pregunta impaciente y encolerizado sujetando fuertemente a Ken del cuello de su playera._

 _El pelinegro desviando la mirada del joven asiente de forma derrotada, aquella respuesta silenciosa pareció calmar el humor de Ren. ¿Y además qué más podía decir? era más que la jodida verdad., eso fue lo que paso._

― _¿Entonces eso en que te convierte Ken Kaneki?_ ― _Preguntaron los dos mafiosos al unísono._

 _Cerró los ojos. Meditabundo, recordó todo lo acontecido en su atormentada vida, cada cosa, cada palabra, cada acción… tras unos minutos, finalmente lo comprendió._

― _En algo peor que una bestia._ — _admite nuevamente, después de analizarlo profundamente quizás era la respuesta correcta._

― _¡Exacto Kaneki-kun!_ ― _Rize aparecía detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda en un gesto de genuina alegría_ ―, _eres peor que una bestia, un miserable, un pedazo de mierda, un despiadado asesino, un psicópata manipulador hijo de puta tal y como te describió esa mujer hipócrita ¿no es verdad?_

― _Si_ ― _respondía el de manera resignada_ _―.Soy como ella me describió._

― _¿Y entonces ya sabes la respuesta?_ ― _Rize le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie_ ― _como eres un pedazo de mierda_ _tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que te dé la gana…_

 _Kaneki no tena nada que argumentar ante ese planteamiento._

― _Es más si me permites una sugerencia ¿qué te parece si también te conviertes en violador?_ ― _Ken frunce el ceño al escuchar esa inverosímil frase_ ―. _Está bien ¿no? Ella también dijo que te ama, que esta locamente enamorada de ti ¿no?, así que no hay nada de malo que la ensartes con todo tu amor… una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez… tal y como ella lo hizo contigo._

― _En el fondo te entro la curiosidad o me equivoco, un ligero estremecimiento sacudió la humanidad de Ken_ ―, _hacer que gimiera como la puta que es una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez… pero aun así elegiste sufrir_ ― _La mujer antropófaga se acercó para susurrarle al oído_ ― _¿No crees que deberías cambiar ese aspecto? Ya sabes… destruir lo que te lastima…_ _ **DESTRUIRLO TODO**_

…

 _Ken inexplicablemente sintió que quizás era lo correcto, una forma ejemplar de castigar a quien hizo esta barbarie quizás esa era la única respuesta que necesitaba, lo único que realmente debería saber._

 _Cierto… ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Solamente debía comportarse como lo que es y asunto arreglado._ _Era un oscuro recordatorio de que por más que intentes negarlo, olvidarlo o huir de él; el pasado siempre está allí. Además la sugerencia de Rize era más que acertada_ _Eto se lo busco, ¿Entonces porque no devolverle el favor? Él era un ghoul, el mismo lo admitió, y los ghoul solo hacen una cosa:_

 _Saciar su apetito hasta un punto de no retorno._

 _Estaba bien… ¿No? Convertirse en el mal absoluto, aplastar a quienes te desafíen y someter a quienes te sirven. Convertirse en un monstruo para destruir sus penas, sus inquietudes, todo lo que le causara dolor y por referirse a todo lo que le cause dolor es al mundo entero… si no había duda, él no estaba equivocado, quien se equivocaba era el mundo entero y para corregir aquella equivocación lo destruiría por completo._

― _¿Qué harás Kaneki-kun? – con una sonrisa la joven de cabello purpura cuestionaba con una sonrisa coqueta_ _―_ _¿Te hundirás en el abismo de la oscuridad sin ninguna posibilidad de salir?_

 _Sus manos tocando su piel, rosándole por el cuello… ¿Esto es a lo que se refería Rize? ¿Esta sería la respuesta que necesitaría saber?_

 _Ken se puso de pie, aparto bruscamente a la mujer de cabello purpura y comenzó a caminar hacia ese lago repugnante de color verde. Al mismo tiempo que se adentraba al lago, varios cuerpos comenzaban a salir de aquella nauseabunda agua, aquellos cadáveres en estado de putrefacción pertenecían a los cientos de ghoul que cayeron bajo el nombre del segador de la CCG, pero también estaban las victimas que el propio Ken último bajo las órdenes del mismo y cuando se había convertido en alguien que deseo la venganza por aquella tragedia de la navidad pasada._

 _Yamori, Arima, Rize, Jin, Ren, los miembros del CCG, La familia mafiosa que tuvo mayor apogeo en la ciudad, todos lo esperaban gustosos de que se unieran a ellos, con la mirada ida comenzó a caminar, a hundirse más, la putrefacta agua comenzó a tocarle los poros y al hacer eso parte de su mejilla izquierda comenzó a ser invadida por protuberancias deformantes, de diversos tamaños y formas, dichas lesiones comenzaban a deformar poco a poco su cara, mientras el continuaba caminando hacia el lago, hundiéndose más. Faltaba poco para hundirse por completo y nunca más salir._

 _Nunca más sentiría dolor._

 _Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de repente, alzo la mirada pero no vio_ _aquellos que buscaban someterlo y arrastrarlo al fondo hizo un esfuerzo enorme por reclamar a su presa, pero aquel ser quien le sostenía no se rindió, finalmente después de un prolongado forcejeo el cuerpo de Ken salió de aquella putrefacta agua, un poco desorientado por ese extraño acontecimiento alza los ojos para ver a la persona quien se había atrevido a interrumpir su salvación._

― _Se-serafall._

* * *

La oficina era un verdadero desastre, documentos destrozados por completo, los muebles volteados de su lugar, la computadora lanzaba chispas debido a que fue rota en pedazos. Una visión perturbadora para la asistente que entró llena de miedo cuando escuchó los gritos de allí dentro. Furuta Niimura o más bien Kichimura Washuu estaba en una esquina agazapado, abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba abiertamente, balbuceando cosas casi inteligibles.

¿Qué lo orilló a tal estado lamentable?

El miembro de la familia Washuu había desarrollado una obsesión por Kamishiro Rize, una que lo llevó a la completa locura. Para él, aquella ghoul era una diosa. Una obra perfecta de arte que debía se adorada por todos.

Pero solamente aquel torcido hombre fue capaz de comprender su belleza, pues para el resto era un monstruo que debía ser eliminado; una vez que le tuvieron bajo custodia, se encargó de visitarla día con día. Deleitándose como sufría mientras sus rinkakus eran arrancados para crear nuevas quinques. Sus gritos e insultos eran un afrodisíaco muy venerado para el desequilibrado sujeto. Incluso la violo atándola con cadenas contra una mesa de operaciones.

Tan preciada era Rize para Kishimura, que le implantó un rastreador que media todo sobre de ella. Ritmo cardíaco, niveles de RC y cuanta información necesaria para él. Conocía tanto sobre ella, que incluso supo interpretar cuando la pelimorada llegaba al orgasmo que el mismo se masturbaba sólo para compartir ese momento tan preciado. Todo eso era recibido en la computadora que ahora estaba destruida sobre su escritorio.

Había muerto, el investigador de la CCG se quedó mirando la pantalla mientras en ella no aparecía nada, el electrocardiograma que median sus latidos se había convertido en una larga línea recta.

Su diosa, su obra de arte, su único amor. Todo lo que ella representaba para él se fue a la mierda porque fue asesinada y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Cuando por fin asimiló la idea, estalló en ira terminando con su oficina en ese estado. La temerosa asistente se acercó a su jefe, mientras este continuaba sumido en su desesperación. La joven mujer amablemente le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

Aquello sería su primer y último error; uno de sus ojos revelo su sekigan, mientras que su espalda baja emanó uno de sus rinkakus, el cual, con un movimiento propio de una serpiente, apresó el cuello de la desafortunada trabajadora apretándolo con fuerza. No basto mucho para que las vértebras cedieran ante la presión, por suerte cuando lo hicieron, la falta de sangre oxigenada la había llevado a la inconsciencia.

―¡Oh! Mi dulce Rize _―_ se lamentaba Kichimura entre lágrimas _―_ ¡PORQUE ME DEJAS SÓLO EN ESTE MUNDO!

Tras decir esas palabras, empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, su sangre empezó a manchar el pulcro material de la misma. Pero aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón, desvió su mirada en el cuerpo de la mujer que todavía estaba en posesión de su rinkaku. Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

―¡CON UNA MIERDA! _―_ Espetó el pelinegro al tiempo que sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse su cara _―_ ¡¿CÓMO JODIDOS ARREGLO ESTO?! YA SÉ…

Tarareando una melodía, caminó tranquilamente hacia la oficina de su asistente, por suerte el uniforme reglamentario tenía una corbata… hacerlo parecer un suicidio sería pan comido. Eso puso una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás su humor mejoraría con el tiempo.

Un par de investigadores caminaban mostrando desanimo en sus rostros, sólo uno de ellos, el otro estaba un poco extrañado pues no se esperó esa situación.

" _Cerrado por remodelaciones… Atte: La nueva administración"_

 _Kuki Urie y Tooru Mutsuki habían llegado a su destino, la jovencita albina estaba sorprendida por la acogedora fachada del establecimiento que su compañero sugirió para tomar un café, podía sentir el calor del lugar sin siquiera haber puesto un pie dentro de la mismo. Sin embargo, las cortinas metálicas estaban abajo indicando que estaba cerrado por completo, bueno casi porque un par de jóvenes aparecieron por un lado del mismo._

 _Yui Katase estaba sorprendida cuando recibió aquella llamada de su maestro Ken Kaneki, amablemente le estaba pidiendo que se encargará del "Le Pait Café" durante su viaje con el consejo estudiantil, no era que la chica no tuviera planes para la Golden Week, ¡Claro que si los tenía!, pero aquella petición era una que no estaba dispuesta a negarse. Ya que conservaba buenos recuerdos junto a los Ichinose. Se alegró que su maestro decidiera mantener vivo aquel pequeño santuario que recibía amablemente a cualquiera que gustara de disfrutar del ambiente hogareño del mismo._

 _Lógicamente el maestro de Literatura le pagaría por las molestias, aunque Yui pudo haberlo hecho sin recibir nada a cambio. Ya que tenía buenos recuerdos del local y ayudar a ponerlo nuevamente en funciones era una forma de honrar a la memoria de los ancianos Ichinose. Así que convenció a su novio de que le ayudará a pesar de que terminarían sacrificando ese preciado fin de semana largo._

― _Disculpe señorita_ _―_ _Tooru habló de la manera más cortes que pudo_ _―._ _¿Sabe cuándo volverán a abrir?_

 _La pelirosada se sobresaltó al ver al par de jóvenes elegantemente vestidos, esa era la impresión que daban bajo los uniformes del escuadrón quinx. Yui se llevó un dedo al mentón tratando de encontrar una respuesta._

― _Lamentablemente no sabría decirle – la chica se inclinó en señal de disculpa – El nuevo dueño también trabaja como maestro, probablemente sólo opere por las tardes…_ _―_ _Yui miró de reojo a Urie quien suspiró agobiado._ _―._ _Pero decirle una fecha me es imposible… espere un momento…_

 _Ambos investigadores y el novio de Katase miraron como esta regresó de nuevo al café, tras unos minutos ella regresó con una bolsa de papel que le entregó al pelinegro mientras esta sonrió amablemente._

― _Recuerdo haberlo visto una vez…_ _―_ _la jovencita se alejó un par de pasos extrañando un poco al investigador – Si, su expresión fue bastante curiosa cuando probó el café del señor Takeo – esas últimas palabras hicieron que Yui bajara un poco la vista de forma entristecida_ _―_ _Esta es la mezcla característica que usaba… por suerte Ka… ¡Sensei! Aprendió a hacerla y sabe exactamente igual_ _―_ _La chica aplaudió sacando una sonrisa a todos._

 _Tanto Urie como Tooru pudieron percibir la deliciosa fragancia de los granos, el joven pelinegro estuvo a punto de sacar su billetera para pagar por lo que recibió de parte de Yui. Pero de forma sorpresiva la propia jovencita se lo impidió._

― _Esto es un regalo por las molestias_ _―_ _Yui negó con la cabeza_ _―._ _Sólo compártalo con sus amistades y diga de donde es… con eso nos ayudará a levantar el negocio._

Tras ese recordar como obtuvieron ese obsequio, se percataron que ya se encontraban en la entrada del departamento que usaban como base, se miraron discretamente para recuperar los ánimos. Todos los miembros del equipo de Arima Kishou y Akira Madou disfrutaron de aquella mezcla con bastante gusto, incluso ignoraron el hecho Saiko Yonebayashi había recibido un cambio de imagen cortesía de la propia sub líder de su equipo. Aunque Urie nunca se quitaría de la cabeza que Saiko se veía demasiado bien con lentes.

* * *

 _La aludida sonreía de forma cálida se acercó a Ken y lo abrazo efusivamente ¿porque lo hacía? ¿Porque lo abrazaba como si no se hubieran visto en más de 10 años? ¿Sería un sueño? ¡Imposible! estaba exactamente como la recordaba; con su lacio y largo cabello oscuro atado en dos coletas, sus brillantes ojos violeta, sus facciones picaras y juguetonas…_

― _Todo va a estar bien mi noble caballero ¡La guardiana que lucha por la paz y la justicia ha venido a salvarte! ―_ _La recién llegada daba un giro sobre su propio eje, solamente para terminar haciendo su típica pose de Idol._

― _¿Qué…qué haces aquí? ―Ken Se separa de ella, observándola de forma incrédula ― ¿Acaso Tú… Acaso tu no estaba?_

― _Shhh, eso ya no importa, ―Interrumpe ella posando su dedo índice en sus labios ―, lo importante aquí es otra cosa, ―dice ella mientras guiña el ojo ―, pero primero vayamos de este sitio, ¡A Sera-chan no le gusta y le da miedo!_

 _Después de hacer su mohín infantil, invoco su báculo descaradamente plagiado del anime Sakura card captors y recita_ _un hechizo con palabras infantiles. El tétrico lugar comienza a cimbrarse por completo, un brillo inusual apareció cubriendo aquel paisaje y todo se volvió blanco._

 _Una vez terminado aquel evento ambos aparecieron en un misterioso paraje. El sitio era demasiado hermoso, las montañas se visualizaban y astro rey brillaba a su máximo resplandor arropando el paisaje, Ken miro embelesado aquella belleza inusitada, de alguna manera le trasmitía algo de paz de tanto buscaba desesperadamente. Por sugerencia de Serafall ambos decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el valle. Había silencio, llevaban pocos minutos de caminata, pero precisamente ese silencio inquietante hizo que la hermana de Sona buscara alguna forma de romper el hielo._

― _Serafall_ ― _habla Ken con algo de duda_ ―, _Hay algo que…_

― _Tu cara ―dijo de repente la chica mágica causando que Ken la mirara extrañado ―.Parece como si te hubieras enfermado o algo así…_

 _Ken no emite ninguna palabra, Serafall por un momento se sintió algo cohibida._

― _Debo admitir que se ve un poco tétrico. ―Continua hablando mientras jugaba con sus dedos ―y un tanto… asqueroso._

 _Kaneki seguía sin responder. Serafall sintió que dijo algo indebido así que lo mejor que se le ocurría era cambiar la conversación por otro rumbo._

― _¿Pero todo tiene solución en la vida no? ―Sigue de alguna forma intentando que el ambiente no sea tan tenso―, tengo unas cremas milagrosas que podrían ayudarte bastante…_

― _Serafall –Llamo Ken en un susurro._

― _¡Lo digo en serio! Mira la piel de será-chan es blanca y tersa ―Responde efusivamente ―Muchas chicas del inframundo la compran, ―afirma ella asintiendo complacida―Te sorprenderías de saber que los resultados son…_

 _Pero eso fue lo último que pudo soportar_

 **¡** **BASTA!**

 _El grito de Kaneki fue tan fuerte, tan cargado de impotencia y frustración que hizo que la hermana de Sona quedara completamente helada ante tal exabrupto._

― ¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego o algo así? _―_ hablaba de manera demasiado hostil, casi escupiendo las palabras con veneno por lo que la pelinegra no podía responder nada ―Desde que te conocí siempre has estado haciendo esas ridiculeces, con delirios de chica mágica y vociferando a los cuatro vientos que nuestras fantasías y sueños se harán realidad.

Serafall se sintió bastante dolida por ese comentario, esas palabras hirientes dolieron más que recibir mil dagas bendecidas. Cambiando de semblante estaba a punto de responder pero Ken se lo impidió.

― ¿EN SERIO PIENSAS QUE TODO TERMINA EN UN FINAL FELIZ COMO LOS ESTÚPIDOS ANIMES QUE VEZ? ¡¿QUE TODO ES AMOR Y FELICIDAD?! SI ES ASÍ PERMITEME INFORMARTE QUE ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO REAL, NO EN UN ANIME DE CHICAS MAGICAS… ¡Y EL MUNDO REAL ES UN MUNDO LLENO DE MIERDA! ―Kaneki estaba fuera de sí. Inconscientemente estaba desahogándose de toda la tristeza e impotencia que sentía de haber fracasado de no haber protegido a sus seres queridos como quiso ―DESGRACIA, GUERRA, TRAICIÓN, TRISTEZA, VACÍO, SOLEDAD, ENGAÑO, PESTE, MUERTE. TODO EN ESE MISMO ORDEN ES LO QUE LO HACE QUE ESTE SEA UN MUNDO LLENO DE MIERDA ¡Y LUEGO APARECES DE REPENTE, REALIZANDO BAILES TONTOS, COREOGRAFÍAS INFANTILES Y VOCIFERANDO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN! ―El cuerpo de Kaneki temblaba fuertemente ―, QUE TÚ… ¡QUE LA CHICA MAGICA QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA VIENE A SALVARME! ―las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas ― ¿¡COMPRENDES AL MENOS EL SIGNIFICADO DE TALES PALABRAS?! ¡¿SABES QUE TAN SOFOCANTE Y DOLOROSO ES NO PODER SALVAR A ALGUIEN?! Y PEOR AÚN QUE DEBAS PERMANECER ESTOICO AUN CUANDO MUY DENTRO DE TI TODO SE CAE A PEDAZOS MIENTRAS ASIMILAS LA IDEA DE QUE ESA PERSONA QUE INTENTASTE PROTEGER YA NO ESTA.

Nuevamente quedo en shock. La pérdida mirada de Ken indicaba que ya había tocado fondo su mente luchaba para mantener la cordura y la esperanza, lucha que poco a poco que iba perdiendo cada minuto que transcurría.

─ ya no lo soporto, ya no más… ─Tras una prolongada exhalación, el ex investigador aflojó su tensa postura y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano ─Ya estoy harto de la misma mierda, harto del mundo, harto de que haga lo que haga siempre termine fracasando de una u otra forma. Y harto de que cada vez que algo maravilloso sucede en mi vida, llegue un imbécil a arruinarlo todo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, en ese estado deplorable y con la mirada completa hacía, la experiencia que tenía gracias a sus años como Maou pudo ver qué su querido Ken-chan paso por tanto dolor tanto físico y emocional al saber qué haces todo mal, que fallas una y otra vez que llegue el momento donde abraces la idea de dejar de luchar. No podía culparlo de su sentir o tan siquiera pensar en aquello, pues solo alguien que haya vivido lo que él vivió, entendería sus sentimientos.

Y ella lo entendía, ella quizás entendía a Ken mejor que nadie.

Porque ella también había pasado por esa fase de desesperación, una fase donde te hundes por completo y crees que lo mejor es ahogarte hasta las profundidades de las tinieblas y el olvido pero en realidad buscas que alguien te ayude, suplicas desesperadamente que alguien te salve para no ahogarte y caer en el olvido la prisión definitiva las tinieblas.

Sin decir nada empuña su báculo solo que en esta ocasión, no hacia movimientos infantiles ni frases cliché o nada que se le pareciese, de hecho, solo extendió su bastón hacia el lago que se encontraba frente a ellos.

―Mira al fondo del lago _―_ cuando esperaba una reprimenda o en el peor de los casos, que ella lo evaporizara completamente fue lo único que le dijo sin mostrar ni un ápice de hostilidad ni resentimiento.

El la observa bastante extrañado, de hecho lo estaba, pero la solemnidad en la mirada de Serafall le decía que realmente debería intentarlo, quizás ocurriría algo sorprendente ¿no? Después de todo, la magia hace cosas imposibles y nunca antes vistas. Un tanto dubitativo comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lago inclinándose levemente, tras unos segundos lo único que veía era su propio reflejo en el agua, nada más, y eso poco a poco comenzó a desesperarlo.

― _No hay nada_ _―_ _Respondió secamente y decepcionado_ _―.Solo es mi reflejo._

 _Serafall negó con la cabeza, como si esperara realmente esa respuesta por parte de él._

― _Mira de nuevo_ _―_ _insiste ella señalando el lago con su báculo_ _―,_ _no solo veas con tus ojos, ve a través de tus sentimientos y tu corazón._

 _No quiso hacerlo, pero la insistencia de su mirada hizo que cediera de nuevo, suspiro con resignación. Acercándose nuevamente al lago más por fuerza que por voluntad propia se inclinó hacia el borde y nuevamente vio su reflejo… justo cuando pensó que no vería nada extraordinario esta vez la cosa fue diferente, hubo un nuevo cambio el agua, inesperadamente varios haces de magia resplandecientes circulaban y danzaban en la parte donde se reflejaba su rostro… y las imágenes comenzaron a correr. Las imágenes de su vida._

 _"No soy protagonista de una novela ni nada. Soy un estudiante universitario que le gusta leer, como podrías encontrar en cualquier sitio... pero... si por el bien de tu argumento, fueras a escribir una historia conmigo como el protagonista, ciertamente sería... una tragedia."_

 _Su célebre frase ¿Pero qué tan cierta era esa afirmación? ¿De verdad todo era tristeza y tragedia en su vida? puede que sí… o puede que no; ahí fue donde lo vio, los momentos más felices de su vida, comenzando cuando conoció a Hideyoshi y más aún cuando le pidió ser su amigo, el primer amigo que tuvo ¿Acaso no cuenta como un momento feliz? Y más aún ese amigo incondicional le ofreció su apoyo sin esperar nada a cambio ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en ghoul…_

 _Después cuando conoció al señor Yoshimura y a Touka Kirishima, desde que la conoció la chica era hostil y lo trataba de forma cortante y grosera, cierto, que siempre lo trato como un inútil bueno para nada, aun mas cierto, pero también ella lo guio, y lo salvo en numerosas ocasiones contradiciendo por completo lo que ella decía, porque en verdad le importaba como amigo y como persona. ¿Y que vino después? Como olvidar cuando le enseño a escribir a la pequeña Hinami cuantos momentos inolvidables paso con ella, quien al igual que Touka, el señor Yoshimura y Hideyoshi, ella también lo considero como alguien especial, incluso yendo tan lejos como para unirse al árbol aogiri y más aun a enfrentarse al desquiciado de Takizawa para salvarlo, sin importarle que fuese arrestada por la CCG porque solo a ella le importaba una cosa._

 _Su Onii-chan._

 _Otra imagen se proyectó en aquel lago. La imagen de los señores Ichinose aquellos amables ancianos que le acogieron en su humilde hogar y le enseñaron cosas invaluables, y lo más importante de todo es que por primera vez sintió el calor de una familia el seno del hogar, y no solo fue gracias a ellos_. _No, por supuesto que no, Genshirou Saji, el primer amigo que tuvo después de Hideyoshi un chico un tanto torpe y pervertido, pero alguien con mucho valor y decisión ¡Como olvidar cuando le dijo que quería ser un hombre igual de asombroso como el! Aunque no lo demostró abiertamente se sintió muy feliz, porque era la primera vez que alguien lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir algo que considero imposible antes de que fuera convertido en demonio, la pequeña Ruruko, esa niña tan dulce y gentil que lo defendió a capa y espada sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos, por el simple hecho de que fue ella quien le brindo el voto de confianza y creyó en sus palabras justo cuando parecía que nadie más lo haría_

 _Momo, Tomoe, Tsubasa y Reya ¡Excelentes chicas e incondicionales amigas sin duda alguna! Tuvo tropiezos y deslices con ella, pero al final pudo congeniar perfectamente con ellas, Reya y Tomoe un tanto inexpertas pero su determinación lo compensaba con creces aprendió algunos trucos de Kendo por parte de Momo y que decir cuando aprendió magia gracias a Reya y Momo algo que también agradecía profundamente. Tsubasa era una chica ruda y necia pero en el fondo amable y alguien que se preocupa por los demás al igual que Tsubaki quien al igual que Sona era alguien seria y exigente en el cumplimiento de normas, pero en el fondo era una mujer maravillosa y enamoradiza, recordó que necesitaba un consejo para confirmar algo que le inquietaba de sobremanera, grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella misma le confesó que estaba enamorada del caballero de Rias Gremory y en su humilde opinión alguien tan desinteresado como Yuuto no se merecía a alguien como Tsubaki, mucha mujer para él, pero aun así prometió apoyarla cuando más lo necesitara, se sentía feliz por ella._

Serafall aquella demonio con un poder inconmensurable capaz de desaparecer Tokio cuantas veces lo quisiera, pero también era una mujer maravillosa quien le ofreció apoyo moral y cariño desde el principio, quizás aquello solo era una fachada ya que desde el principio solo fue un juego para ella o eso fue lo que Ken creyó, pero se dio cuenta que Serafall era sincera con sus sentimientos

 _Rossweisse, ella ocupo una gran cantidad de momentos felices. La primera impresión que tuvo cuando la conoció fue de una chica torpe y en cierta forma patética, más que nada porque pensó que sería igual de pretensiosa como Rias Gremory, después de todo era una mujer hermosa y más importante aún era sirviente de ella, sería lógico… ¡Pero sorpresa! Resulto que se equivocó por completo, era todo lo opuesto inteligente, elocuente, en extremo cariñosa e inocente, cuanto disfrutaba molestarla con bromas infantiles. Recordó la vez que casi la echan de su departamento y después de eso los infinitos agradecimientos por haberla defendido ese día, algo que él no consideraba gran cosa pero fue el principio de una grandiosa amistad tras repetidas citas y momentos inolvidables que compartió con ella, tanto momentos tristes como felices hizo que con el tiempo se convertiría en algo más fuerte, no sabía a ciencia cierta que sería ¿acaso le gustaba? Porque sentía mariposas con tan solo sentir su contacto ¿Acaso la amaba? Pero aquellos síntomas que sentía eran demasiado parecidos a los que sentía Tsubaki cuando a solas le conto con lujo y detalles lo que sentía, la confusión, ansiedad y esa profunda tristeza de no estar con ella o no saber nada sobre ella._

 _Rememorando aquella ocasión observo que cuando estaba a solas con Tsubaki le pregunto si el cariño que sentía por Yuuto era parecido al que sentía por su familia o amigos pero inconscientemente aquella pregunta se la hizo el mismo, porque sorpresivamente Tsubaki negó aquello respondiéndole que ese cariño era muy diferente que sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y su corazón acelerándose y eso era lo mismo que el sentía cuando estaba con Rossweisse y eso en cierta forma le inquieto, porque gracias a la charla que tuvo con Tsubaki concluyo que estaba enamorado de ella, escucho en una anécdota por ahí que decía "que la persona especial y destinada para ti correspondería a tus sentimientos y que dicha persona te amaría como nadie en el mundo" algo que considero absurdo en su momento pero ya no estaba seguro de eso… ¿Y si Rossweisse fuera esa persona especial? Le correspondería o le diría el clásico "yo también te quiero pero no de esa forma" o "mis sentimientos no están preparados para dar ese gran paso" y el peor de todos "lo lamento pero solo te veo como amigo" tenía miedo de que ella le dijera eso, pero por otra parte maldecía la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer, ¿estuvo a punto de hundirse en la oscuridad sin haber declarado a Rossweisse sus sentimientos? Nunca pensó en ello pero gracias a Serafall no cometió ese error, porque repasando los momentos que paso junto a ella, realmente quería decírselo tomar sus manos y repetirle que la amaba y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, daba igual si lo rechazaba, lo importante era decírselo._

 _Y al último Sona Sitri aquella jovencita testaruda y caprichosa que consideraba una molestia desde el principio, pero después se dio cuenta de cuan agradecido estaba por el cobijo, porque le había dado otra oportunidad cuando lo necesitaba, sobre todo el enorme cariño que le tenía y la profunda devoción como para sacrificar su vida por ella… de cierta forma se sentía culpable consigo mismo de no haber podido protegerla… si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo o tiempo para suplicar su perdón por como la trato, estaba demasiado arrepentido de todas las bajezas que hizo contra ella, daría lo que fuera por verla otra vez, quería verla, abrazarla, disculparse infinitas veces lo idiota que actuó con ella… no era justo que le haya brindado una segunda oportunidad y como pago obtuvo muchas cosas malas… si tan solo hubiera aprovechado el tiempo que tuvo con ella para decírselo…_

 _Las proyecciones habían terminado, sintió bastante humedad en las mejillas, inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia los ojos y confirmo que aquella humedad que sintió fueron lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Serafall observaba como el cuerpo de Ken hipaba fuertemente mientras lloraba a lagrima viva, alguien tan serio y monótono ahora lloraba mostrando abiertamente sus emociones tras contemplar todos esos momentos maravillosos y que efectivamente la frase insigne del ahora estaba fuera de contexto y carecía de importancia sintiendo empatía por el joven lentamente se acercó hacia donde estaba él y le tomo por el brazo compartiendo su mismo sentir._

― ¿Por qué ahora? ─ El impacto que tuvieron esas escenas fue tal que literalmente lo dejaron temblando. ─ ¿Por qué me mostraste esos escenarios?

―Porque quise que recordaras desde el fondo de tu corazón ―Respondió Serafall con increíble sabiduría ―, y que entiendas que no solo son los momentos malos los que deben recordarse, sino también aquellos momentos maravillosos valen la pena recordar.

Los dedos de Serafall viajan con delicadeza al mentol de Ken para que le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

―Hubo una vez que yo también estuve a punto de tocar fondo, me sentí igual que tú con esos horribles pensamientos que llegaron a rondar a mi cabeza ―Comenzaba a relatar a modo de anécdota mientras secaba las lágrimas de Ken ―.A lo largo de mi vasta vida ocurrieron muchas cosas… unas muy buenas y otras, malas, terribles ―Ken prestaba absoluta atención. ―La guerra te arrebata muchas cosas y pone en duda de quién eres en realidad. Cuando la guerra civil estallo a causa de la muerte de dios yo conocí a un joven demonio, valiente y audaz, bastante parecido a ti ―Ken se sorprende por esa revelación ―, con el tiempo nos hicimos muy cercanos nos contamos muchas cosas el uno y el otro… evidentemente entendimos que él y yo sentíamos una atracción mutua y forjamos una relación, todo iba bien hasta ese día…

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―Pregunto algo cohibido mientras bajaba la mirada.

―Fuimos rodeados por el enemigo, eran demasiados y de nuestro escuadrón solo quedábamos él y yo, hicimos lo que pudimos para ganar tiempo, pero el enemigo era demasiado astuto y paso lo inevitable ―Serafall observaba al horizonte con algo de nostalgia ―, era un ejército enorme, nos habían tendido una emboscada. Pero él no se daba por vencido era muy fuerte ¡Debiste verlo! ―Ken sonrió un poco ―. A pesar de la situación por la que pasamos no pude evitar pensar que mientras yo estuviera junto a él y el estuviera junto a mi superaríamos cualquier cosa… pero lo cierto es… que todo ocurrió de otra forma, arruinando por completo mi fantasía.

El báculo de Serafall temblaba levente pero solo fue por unos cuantos milisegundos, aun así aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para el ex investigador.

―Afortunadamente nos las arreglamos para escapar, pero él iba herido de muerte ―tras esa pausa ella continuo con su anécdota ―. Hice lo posible para salvarlo, recuerdo que entre lágrimas le pedí que no se muriera que se quedara a mi lado, el solo me sonrió y me dijo que fue muy feliz a mi lado, que mi sonrisa lo salvo, yo en el fondo sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna de salvarse pero intentaba engañarme a mí misma. Llovía demasiado pero ese recuerdo me marco hasta estos días, el ver como respiraba por última vez y después dejo de hacerlo.

―Lo siento mucho yo… ―Ken hablaba con algo de remordimiento ―, yo…

El dedo índice de Serafall acallo sus palabras.

―No te preocupes ―le sonrió con calidez ―. No lo sabias, ni siquiera Sou-tan lo sabe…

En respuesta Ken solo asiente. Aunque eso le sorprendió demasiado ya que Serafall era muy apegada a Sona demasiado apegada casi rayando al incesto por eso se le hizo demasiado raro que no le contara la anécdota que ella le estaba contando en estos momentos

―Mmm ¿En dónde me quede? ―Serafall se tomaba la barbilla buscando recordar ―, ¡Ah sí! Tiempo después la guerra termino, pero con varios efectos colaterales una de ellas fue la masiva cantidad de clanes que desapareció por completo quedando solo 34 en la actualidad… normalmente debía sentir pena por eso, pero eso no me importo en lo más minino… estaba devastada, Gray-kun era mi mundo, mi todo, lo amaba demasiado que no podía asimilar que ya no estaba en este mundo y que se había ido para siempre de mi lado, a pesar que mi familia me apoyaba incondicionalmente, me sentía sola, desolada… todo me parecía aburrido y monótono que llegue al punto donde al igual que tú, me pregunte ¿para qué seguir en este mundo lleno de mierda?

Otra pausa, Ken espero pacientemente, comprendía lo difícil que sería para ella relatar aquel acontecimiento de su vida.

― ¿Cómo lo superaste? ―Pregunto de nuevo con algo de pena.

Serafall le sonrió con cariño haciendo que Ken se sonrojara un poco.

―Fue difícil no te lo niego, cuando estuve a punto de hacer lo impensable me entere de una noticia maravillosa ―Ken se sorprendió ¿Cómo pudo salir adelante después de esa ruptura mental? La curiosidad de Ken aumento más y más Serafall lo notaba en los ojos de el ―, Se dice que el nacimiento de otra vida te consuela cuando pierdes a un ser querido…

― ¡No es posible! ―Boquiabierto Ken por fin pudo comprenderlo. ― ¡Eso fue!

―Así es mi lindo Ken-chan ―Serafall confirmo la conclusión a la que había llegado el ― ¡NACIO MI QUERIDA SOU-TAN! ―ella hablo con ensoñación recordando ese maravilloso suceso como si fuera ayer ―,cuando tome esa hermosa bebe entre mis brazos fue la primera vez que me sentí viva, sentí que todo tenía sentido y que había cosas maravillosas que valen la pena recordar, la pequeña Sou-tan fue prueba de ello, desde ese día me prometí a mí misma que la amaría profundamente, que la consentiría, que la protegería y que no dejaría que nada le pasara, que yo sería su amiga y confidente, que yo estaría con ella en los buenos y malos momentos, que yo la guiaría cada vez que se sintiera confundida y angustiada. El tiempo es un gran maestro Ken-chan. Siempre habrá odio, siempre habrá dolor pero es precisamente eso lo que te ayuda a comprender y aprender. Porque todo en este mundo hay una antítesis…

―El amor… ―Susurro Ken suavemente.

― ¡Así es! ―responde entusiasta ―El dolor, la traición, el odio pero también el amor, la confianza y el perdón me enseñaron a valorar mis logros, a no sentir miedo. A perdonarme a mí misma y a perdonar sin rencor.

Acercándose a él, le abrazo con cariño, Ken pudo sentir la calidez que transmitía aquel contacto, tímidamente alzaba sus brazos y correspondía el abrazo.

―A veces la historia de nosotros mismos puede comenzar siendo trágica, ―La Maou acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Ken ―, pero eso no define quienes somos, lo que realmente lo hace es el resto de nuestra historia y la que todavía no se ha contado aun.

La percepción que tenia de Serafall, dio un giro de 360 grados ella fue el pilar, la ayuda y el sustento que tanto pedía a gritos y si pensaba atentamente en sus palabras A diferencia de todas las personas que alguna vez había conocido, ella a diferencia de Arima, no lo veía como arma, a diferencia de Rize y Eto no lo miraba como si fuese una escoria o un objeto para su diversión y a diferencia de la CCG ella no lo veía como un peón sacrificable.

Sin temor a equivocarse podía asegurar que Serafall lo amaba y era alguien al igual que Sona y los demás que podía llamar familia. Sentimiento que el correspondía sin lugar a dudas… Así que no, ya no, esos fantasmas del pasado dejaron de ocupar sus pensamientos aquellas miradas con asco, repudio, miedo y burla dejaron de importarle, Serafall lo había ayudado, pero… no puede evitar pensar que la Maou lo odiaría por lo que paso, pero considero que al menos Serafall merecía saber la verdad.

―Gracias, no sabes cuánto valoro tus palabras pero… ―Ken apretaba sus puños con fuerza Serafall lo observaba fijamente ―, pero no las merezco… porque yo… no pude… proteger a…

―Se lo que paso… ―Ken alzo la mirada incrédulo ―, si, se lo que paso con Sou-tan… y se lo que paso contigo…

― ¡Ehh! ―La incredulidad en su mirada persistía más una porque Serafall lo observaba sin rencor y mucho menos le reclamo o dijo algo del asunto ― ¿Entonces porque? violentamente Ken tomaba por los hombros a Serafall ― ¡NO DEBERÍAS DESTRUIRME! O AL MENOS CULPARME O CASTIGARME.

―Sou-tan estará bien ―El agarre de Ken se aflojo por completo ―y te confieso que en ese momento quería destruir todo Japón cuando me informaron en el estado que estaba ella, sentí una rabia inconmensurable, pero lo menos que ayudaría en estos momentos era destruir todo a mi paso y fue ahí cuando vi en lo que te convertiste ―Serafall suspira un poco ―esos sentimientos que sentí también los sentiste tu ¿no? Siendo así, no puedo culparte de nada, conociéndote bien, supe que luchaste con todo su ser para protegerla.

―Pero… - trató de interrumpir el joven pelinegro sólo para ser detenido por Serafall

―Pero aun así hay esperanza, la herida no daño órganos y llegaron a tiempo para cuidarla ―con un movimiento de su vara nuevamente el lago muestra una proyección.

Ken miraba atónito todos los miembros de la corte de Sona, haciendo hasta lo imposible para salvarla, todos recuperados sin ninguna clase de heridas pero las victimas de Eto estaban en penosas condiciones, bastaba con ver sus ropas y aspecto.

―Ahora solo quedas tú, ―Tras esa frase, el silencio volvía a dominar el lugar ―Estas armando un gran alboroto y estas poniendo en riesgo no solo a Sou-tan y a los chicos, sino también a las personas que están a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

Eso causo que a Ken le invadiera una gran ansiedad, no se lo perdonaría por culpa del sus amigos o las personas ajenas a este aquelarre salieran lastimadas por su culpa.

― ¡Tienes que ayudarme por favor! ―Suplica ansioso por no saber qué hacer ―, debe de haber una forma… ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! Si me lo dices lo hare con gusto.

―Eso depende de ti Ken-chan ―Respondió ella haciendo que Ken sudara frio ― ¡Pero no dije desde un principio que la chica mágica que lucha por el amor y la justicia vino a salvarte!

Eso sonaba como una contradicción o al menos eso lo definiría la lengua española de los humanos… ¿será acaso que los demonios dicen las cosas de forma diferente? Pero por lo que entendía, había esperanza.

─En cierta forma estoy aquí para ayudarte pero yo no puedo decidir por ti; si decides seguir luchando o decides que tu espíritu y tu cuerpo se pierdan en las tinieblas, es tu decisión y mientras haya conflicto en tus pensamientos no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer ―Serafall se acerca mientras la mano derecha tomaba con delicadeza su rostro sin importarle en lo más mínimo aquellas asquerosas ampollas y lesiones que adornaban gran parte su cara su cuello―. Quiero que entiendas que, si decides seguir luchando, debes hacerlo por ti mismo, que realmente estés seguro de querer hacerlo porque si no, no funcionará.

Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Serafall le observaba expectante. Cerro los ojos nuevamente lo medito, repaso los momentos tortuosos de su vida y de aquellas figuras fantasmales repitiéndole asesino, monstruo y que no merecía vivir una y otra vez. Pero también están los recuerdos maravillosos que vivieron. Se encontraba en una encrucijada quería evitar una catástrofe a toda costa… pero también quería descuartizar a Eto por lo que hizo quería hacer que pagara pero… ¿Cuantas veces transitaría por el camino de la venganza y odio? ¿Valdría la pena? Cierto, quería ajustar cuentas con ella, pero… debía haber otra manera, otra perspectiva diferente al odio y rencor. Después de todo odiar a alguien significa dedicarle todo el tiempo a ese alguien y Eto, por supuesto, no era alguien que mereciera su tiempo… por fin lo entendió… quería regresar a toda costa, quería continuar, quería ver a los chicos a Sona y… a Rossweisse.

─ ¿Y bien? ─Pregunto ella de nuevo ─ ¿Qué quieres hacer?

─Quiero volver ─Respondió Ken con una mirada de determinación la duda y el conflicto despareció de su mirada.

─ ¿Estás seguro? - Serafall miraba seriamente al joven frente a ella

─Si - la firmeza se mantenía en la voz de la torre de Sona

─ ¿Aunque eso implique que haya desgracias en el futuro y nuevamente pases por el dolor? - preguntaba la Maou de manera determinante

─Si - Ken respondía sin mostrar debilidad

─ ¿Aunque haya altas probabilidades de que pierdas más seres queridos? - a pasar de lo ominoso de la pregunta la joven transmitía seguridad

─Si -no había dudas en el ghoul-demonio sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Serafall

─ ¿Y crees que seas capaz de soportarlo? - preguntaba por ultima vez ante una respuesta que ella misma sabía de antemano

─Debo haberlo y debo impedir que se repita una desgracia como esa, no nada más por mí, sino por todas las personas que me importan –respondió con media sonrisa ─, es como tu dijiste, el inicio de nuestra historia no define quienes somos, si no el resto de ella y la que esta por contarse en un futuro; aun soy alguien inexperto y por eso quiero continuar viviendo para poder aprender ─Cambiando de semblante y tronando su dedo como lo hacía Jasón agrego ─y también quiero que la responsable de arruinar nuestras vacaciones reciba un escarmiento.

Al decir cada palabra aquellas marcas y llagas asquerosas que invadían la mitad de su rostro comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco, quizás una manifestación metafórica de alguien enfrentando a sus demonios y ganando ante la adversidad, de alguien madurando y viendo con la vida desde otra perspectiva.

Serafall no pudo estar más feliz y conmovida. Ken había madurado mucho durante el tiempo que fue reencarnado en demonio, ya no estaba esa mirada aburrida en sus ojos ni tampoco actuaba como alguien que todo lo que observara le pareciese estúpido, no, nada de eso, ahora estaba un joven decidido y dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos.

─Bien dicho querido Ken-chan ¡Sabía que no me fallarías! ─Celebro ella dando pequeños brinquitos ─, bien, ¡YO COMO CHICA MÁGICA, TRAS ESCUCHAR TAN VALEROSAS PALABRAS DE TU PARTE NO PUEDO QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!

Dicho esto Serafall agita su báculo con gracia y destreza al mismo tiempo que el mismo comienza a brillar intensamente.

― **Formation** ―Aclama Serafall con decisión y potencia ― **Que los poderes de la justicia y el amor muestren su verdadera forma…**

Un potente y majestuoso círculo mágico con runas apareció de bajo de los pies de la hermana de Sona aquel circulo brillaba intensamente pero no era un brillo que le molestara en lo más mínimo, Serafall se veía poderosa, imponente. Se sintió maravillado por aquel fenómeno.

― **¡Acudan a mi llamado y ayuden a mi noble caballero a cumplir con su misión!** ―El lugar donde ambos estaban, aquel paisaje mental poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer en motas de luz ― **¡AHORA FLORECE!**

* * *

─Kaicho… reaccione por favor no nos deje… ─Balbuceó Tsubaki mientras potenciaba todo su poder mágico para ayudar a su ama, siendo apoyada por Momo y Reya.

Recordó el día en que la conoció por primera vez, y ella resultó, por primera vez, pero no había mucho que hacer al parecer la magia era inútil a pesar de que le dieron un vial de lágrimas de phenex no fue suficiente estaba herida, agonizando prácticamente, Tsubaki y las demás chicas decidieron intentarlo con todo su ser, pero tal parecía que la magia no surgía efecto. La voluntad de todos desfalleció ¿Qué le dirían a Serafall? Aquel pensamiento hizo desfallecer la voluntad de los presentes, con las lágrimas en los ojos Tsubaki recostó su cabeza en la heredera, su mejor amiga su confidente…

Pero algo se escuchó, algo muy parecido a un latido de corazón.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en recordar tal sonido quizás era lo mejor para sobrellevar esta carga. Nuevamente los latidos se escucharon pero no le prestó mucha importancia. Ahora, entendía que la razón de tan instintivo sosiego, es que ese corazón latiendo le indicaba que aun podía dar pelea, que no se rendiría fácilmente.

Su respiración se tornó más amena, y siguió recordando el esperanzador sonido de ese corazón.

―Kaicho ─Gimió la pequeña Ruruko que se encontraba abrazada junto a Saji ―no…

―Yo-yo también los necesito… ─Cuando escucharon a la heredera hablar débilmente, todos pensaron que había enloquecido, Tsubaki Levantó la cabeza de inmediato, y vio a Sona una mueca de dolor pero mirándola con condescendencia ―, pero agradecería enormemente que me permitieran respirar.

― ¡KAICHO! ─Gritó Tsubaki, y sin importar su posición abrazó Sona con todas sus fuerzas, que al igual que los presentes se encontraban llorando igual que una niña colmada de una inmensa alegría─. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Qué bueno que está bien!

― ¡KAICHOOO! ―Los demás llorando como magdalenas rápidamente se acercaron a Sona y la abrazaron fuertemente expresando su felicidad de que estuviera viva.

La portadora del Alice Mirror rápidamente acudió en auxilio de su amiga y confidente apartando a todos de forma brusca, de lo contrario terminarían matándola definitivamente. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría cuando vio cómo las chicas ayudaban a su querida amiga a ponerse de pie. A pesar de tener muchas preguntas en mente y sentirse un poco mareada se sentía agradecida de tener a esas personas maravillosas como sus sirvientes pero también como sus amigos incondicionales.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba.

Después de ser brutalmente apuñalada y antes que quedara inconsciente pudo ver con impotencia como su amado Ken era consumido por la furia, que habrá pasado con el ¿estaría bien? Necesitaba saberlo, dando una mirada agradecida a Yura y Bennia camino lentamente hacia sus sirvientes que guardaron silencio, esperando expectantes lo que su Kaicho iba a decir.

― ¿Que paso? ―tras esa pregunta el silencio invadió el lugar.

Solo Tsubaki quien con la madurez suficiente, le conto con calma y sin omitir detalles de lo que ocurrió, como Tsubasa y Momo encontraron a Serafall en la entrada de la mansión prácticamente muriéndose, y después una recuperada Serafall organizo un cuerpo de búsqueda para encontrarla a ella y a las víctimas que fueron atacadas por Eto y al final estaba la abominación que se había convertido Kaneki.

―eso fue lo que paso entonces… ―Contestaba Sona con calma.

―Así es asintió Tsubaki ―Serafall-sama dijo que se encargaría del asunto pero hasta ahora nos encontramos con incertidumbre acerca de lo acontecido con Ken-sensei.

―Entiendo _―_ Sona suspiro un poco _―_ ¿Dónde se encuentra Onee-sama y Ken?

―Etto ―antes de que Tsubaki respondiera Tomoe hablo con timidez ―en aquella dirección.

Sona miro monótonamente aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que Tsubaki le mandaba una mirada de desaprobación a Tomoe.

―Muy bien… ―sin dejar de mirar el horizonte y notar la espesa cortina de humo saliendo de ahí avanzo hacia al frente ―.Nos vamos en ese instante.

Aquella orden que ella dio paralizo a los presentes en el acto.

―Pero kaicho ―Hablaba Saji totalmente escandalizado por la osadía de su rey ―usted acaba de recuperarse. ¡Es muy peligroso!

―Es cierto ―apoyaba Tsubaki ―, con todo respeto creo que lo mejor es que usted descanse en la mansión hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

Tsubaki esperaba que tras ese argumento Sona comprendiera que era mejor dejarle a Serafall resolver aquel asunto, pues en estos momentos Ken era una amenaza mayor y solo alguien como Serafall seria capaz de lidiar con ello.

Pero…

―Me encuentro en óptimas condiciones… ―Para angustia de todos, la mirada de su rey estaba llena de determinación indicando que nada la haría cambiar de opinión ―,partiremos en este instante y no aceptare ninguna objeción ¿quedo claro?

Sin más remedio todos asintieron derrotados y siguieron a su rey rápidamente hacia aquel lugar donde se encontraba su hermana.

― ¡Entonces te vas a quedar con los brazos abiertos! ―preguntaba Sona a su hermana quien miraba como el monstruo causaba caos y destrucción ― ¡CONTESTA!

¿Porque la escena estaba demasiado adelantada? Simple. Todo este suceso ocurrió mientras Ken y Serafall se encontraban en aquel plano y cuando Ken tomo su decisión fue ahí cuando Sona y los demás hicieron acto de presencia, que tras una corta discusión más que nada porque Serafall se reusaba a mover un solo dedo fue que llegamos a este punto.

La Maou continuo sin decir nada, continuo mirando hacia un ponto desconocido, gruñendo fuertemente y apretando los puños con frustración, estaba a punto de reclamar de nueva cuenta hasta que sintió que alguien involuntariamente apretara su mano, mirando a su derecha veía la expresión anonada de su fiel reina.

― _¿Qué es lo que todos miran?_ _―_ Se preguntó mientras observaba a todos los presentes. Todos estaban en silencio. Comenzó a asustarse al descubrir los leves espasmos en los rostros del resto de las chicas. Ante la falta de palabras por parte de su hermana y sus súbditos dirigió sus ojos amatista al firmamento, obligándose a ahogar un gritito con sus manos cuando finalmente lo vio.

 _ **[ **Sonotoki, sōkyū e ~En aquel momento, un cielo azul~ Angela** ]**_

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, alza, eleva tu voz.**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, profundamente por el cielo azul.**

Aquella caótica y colosal masa de Kagune, horriblemente formada con partes humanas dejo de causar destrozos por el lugar, se había tranquilizado por completo y comenzaba a entrar al parecer en un tipo de transe mientras que poco a poco era envuelto por una luz de color rosa, brillando majestuosamente, lentamente pequeñas grietas comenzaban a formarse a su alrededor y "la estatua" de aquella figura comenzaba a desmoronarse siendo contemplados por los chicos quien se encontraban asombrados. Una sonrisa se asomaba por las facciones de Serafall.

Eto apretó su mandíbula dentro de su propio resquebrajado Kakuja, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Cómo fue posible que esa mujer se haya recuperado?! ¡Debía estar muerta!, le vacío una generosa cantidad de agua bendita en las entrañas! Y sobre todo ¿Que había hecho para que ocurriese algo así? la antigua líder de Aogiri también consumió carne de demonio, ciertamente sus poderes naturales se elevaron exponencialmente, eso le ayudo a sobrevivir en cierta forma el embate de aquella grotesca masa de Kagune pero lo que pasaba con su querido Ken Kaneki era incomprensible. Pensaba que literalmente había muerto y que solo era una masa de Kagune viviente nada más.

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, alza, eleva tu voz.**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, profundamente por el cielo azul.**

Una figura humanoide detrás de aquellas motas de luz. Con pasos galantes y tranquilos se abrió paso. Allí estaba él, aquel que la propia Eto reconoció como un rey, magnánimo y majestuoso eso era lo que representaba su armadura, una armadura digna de un rey realmente cumpliendo con las expectativas que la desquiciada ghoul depositó en su persona.

―¡POR FIN MI GRANDIOSO Y NOBLE CABALLERO APARECIO! _―_ Celebro Serafall alegremente y emocionada — ¡¿MIREN CHICOS NO ES ASOMBROSO?!

Todo el cuerpo de Ken estaba cubierto de una armadura negra con brillos purpuras, Sona contuvo el aliento cuando la comparó con el balance breaker de Vali Lucifer, Sairaog Bael y finalmente Hyodou Issei. Un viso negro cubría la mitad del rostro del joven maestro, una pequeña hendidura dejaba ver el kakugan del ojo izquierdo de Kaneki y sin previo aviso, una llama salió de él.

Ken aterrizaba enfrente de los espectadores, aquel joven enfundado caminaba directamente hacia Sona instintivamente todos le abrieron paso incluida la propia Serafall la chica se sobresaltó un poco ante la presencia de su sirviente, el joven maestro se inclinó ante ella mientras tomaba su delicada mano depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta. Sobra decir que las dimas chicas miraban cautivadas la escena y sintiendo algo de envidia por su rey ya que en ese momento fantaseaban que ocupaban el lugar de ella. Inclusive la propio ghoul se quedaba boquiabierta ante la presencia de él.

—Disculpe por la demora mi hermosa dama —el joven ghoul-demonio habló con delicadeza —Prometo terminar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, —Poniéndose de pie Ken acariciaba su mejilla sintiendo el sedoso cabello de su ama entre sus dedos — ¿Sería tan amable de esperarme?

Fue algo breve, momentáneo: sin poder evitarlo, tras esa caricia y ese beso hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Atontada y sin palabras lo único que la heredera hizo fue asentir lentamente.

—Serafall-sama —el maestro miraba condescendiente a la Maou —.No olvidare lo que hizo por mí, siempre… siempre le estaré profundamente agradecido. Ahora con su permiso, debo atender un asunto pendiente.

—Ve con bien querido —Serafall le guiñaba coquetamente —.Y dale a esa niña mala una lección.

Asintiendo despliega sus majestuosas alas, eran casi idénticas a la de los demonios, pero a deferencia de las de los reencarnados que a simple vista lucían pequeñas y frágiles, estas eran igual de majestuosas que la armadura enormes e imponentes. Haciendo uso de ellas emprendió vuelo levantando un poco de polvo hizo que todos se cubrieran levemente los ojos.

― ¡te he he he! Bien chicas ¿Qué opinan de mi creación? —Hablo Serafall de repente llamando la atención de las demás miembros femeninos que igualmente estaban sin habla —la llamo: **Chaos Imperial Zelos Armor.** —Regocijándose de los rostros desencajados de las chicas y de Saji agrego —¡Lo sabía! ¡Las dejo sin palabras! _―_ Decía con un deje de satisfacción _―_ Aun así lo que vieron no es nada, esperen a ver lo que pueden hacer.

Con la luz de la luna brillando al resplandor, observando a su sirviente mientras se llevaba ambas manos al corazón un pensamiento esperanzador se alojó en su mente

" _Estaré_ _esperándote… mi amado Ken "_

A pesar de estar gravemente herida la escritora observaba con una sonrisa sínica al joven que aterrizaba lentamente quedando a unos cuantos metros de separación.

Vaya no tengo palabras El cinismo y sarcasmo se percibió en las palabras del búho de un solo ojo , me dejaste con el pendiente, creí que no volvería a verte jamás Kaneki-kun.

Kaneki observaba a Yoshimura con rencor y odio que daba escalofríos

Normalmente diría algo como " _no te lo perdonare_ " " _o hare que pagues por todo_ " pero personalmente creo que sería algo absurdo e innecesario decir eso Hablaba con calma sin dejar de posar su severa mirada en frente de esa desgraciada mujer Lo único que diré, es que si quieres tener una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir atácame con todo tu poder… **porque no me detendré hasta aniquilarte.**

Valientes palabras pedazo de mierda respondía Eto desafiante, ante la amenaza de muerte proferida a su persona .No quiero que llores como marica después de que te vuelva a hacer mi perra.

 **En aquel momento,**

 **"ahora" vivías, "ahora" llorabas.**

Descuida no tengo planeado hacerlo Tensando sus músculos se preparaba para atacar ¿Te parece si retomamos nuestra pequeña dinámica?

¡ **ME PARECE FANTÁSTICO!** Perdiendo totalmente la compostura, dejo que la demencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su mente mientras su grotesco Kakuja comenzaba a cubrirla **¡YO QUIERO CORTAR PRIMERO!**

Un latigazo fue escuchado a la distancia, era el sonido que hizo el puño de Eto al romper el aire a su alrededor, viajando tan rápido que era imposible distinguir la forma de la extremidad. Ken realizó el mismo movimiento que su oponente, usando el brazo contrario, sus puños se encontraron a medio camino.

Lo irreal era que la diferencia de volúmenes era descomunal, tanto que sería imposible que el joven maestro de literatura no saliese volando por la fuerza del búho de un solo ojo, pero así ocurrió, Ken se mantuvo en su posición; la tierra bajo sus pies fue la que cedió en respuesta del impacto, pero también lo hizo el miembro de Eto.

 **Sin con palabras podías soportar el dolor,**

 **entonces te hubieras vuelto fuerte**

 **antes de entender la razón que estaba cubriendo completamente tu ser.**

Súbitamente en medio del forcejeo el pelinegro materializando una enorme espada saltó contra de ella y con solo tajo amputo uno de los brazos de enorme kakuja de pequeña Yoshimura, aunque cortarlo no era el término adecuado, más bien desintegró por completo aquella extremidad, dejando sin habla a la dueña del mismo.

 **Pero que…** La sorpresa dio paso a la ira **¡¿QUE MIERDA HICISTE?!**

Te pido perdón se disculpaba hipócritamente Ken , pero creo que yo fui el primero.

Tras esas palabras cargadas de burla, el ghoul-demonio saltó para asestar una patada en el rostro de la enorme abominación; elevándola lo suficiente para hacerle caer de espalda, giro sobre sí mismo y la golpeo con sus rinkakus, hundiéndola en el suelo por completo. Una enorme polvareda se levantó, obstaculizando la vista de la única testigo de esa lucha, pero supo a través de las siluetas que Ken preparaba un asalto más brutal que el anterior, todo el rinkaku se endureció para después soltar pequeños arcos eléctricos. Fue cuando Eto realmente se asustó.

Inmediatamente, el colosal Kakuja se encontraba sepultados cientos metros bajo, dentro de la armadura la escritora nuevamente se encontraba escupiendo sangre por su boca. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse cubierto el impacto fue monstruoso.

 **¿Dónde estás maldito hijo de perra? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTASSSS?!** Grito desesperada mientras registraba a todas partes con su mirada, en busca del insensato muchacho.

Escuchando un sibilante sonido, rápidamente se giró sólo para ver al joven maestro que bajo ese cubre bocas podía asegurar que el muy bastardo tenia pequeña sonrisa de lado, pero la realidad era todo lo contrario La pequeña Yoshimura quedo sin palabras. Ya tenía al pelinegro frente a ella, su mirada estaba atravesándola con una fuerte expresión del demonio. Bajando su temerosa mirada con torpeza, se encontró así con la palma de una mano abierta a sólo centímetros de su pecho.

 **Es lo que obtenemos cuando aceptamos el significado de vivir,**

 **comienza a verlo una y otra vez, y de nuevo.**

Un círculo mágico apareció y cientos de estacas de hielo la atacaron sin compasión atravesando su grueso kakuja como si fuera mantequilla pues la velocidad a la que viajaban era irreal, casi emulando a una pistola disparando a quemarropa.

Ese último ataque fue demasiado, no podía más sus brazos y piernas temblaban del cansancio, la diferencia de habilidades quedaba más que remarcada aun así no había terminado y ya era hora de acabar con eso, haciendo un ademan de sus manos una pequeña extremidad salía de uno de sus rinkakus una extremidad con forma de un enorme arco con arpón incluido, sosteniendo firmemente dicho arco mientras preparaba el enorme proyectil que iba a disparar todo indicaba que este ataque seria devastador y definitivo.

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, alza, eleva tu voz.**

 **Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vuela, vuela, vuela, profundamente por el cielo azul.**

Con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia se levantó mientras endurecía su Ukaku al máximo pero aquello no logro intimidad a Ken, el seguía plantado en su mismo sitio sujetando el enorme arpón sin ninguna intención de moverse o esquivar, el solo esperaba el momento indicado.

Atravesando la flecha que se encontraba en el centro de la diana Ken murmuro de manera monótona , fue así como Robín Hood cautivo el corazón de la princesa.

 **¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Abalanzándose lo más rápido que le permitía su ser el enorme búho abrió la boca dispuesta a devorar a ken, pero ese fue un error fatal porque al mismo tiempo que la Yoshimura emprendía carrera, el joven maestro disparo su mortal arpón. El estallido fue bárbaro el filo que desprendía el proyectil se sienta en el aire y al momento en que toco el kakuja de Eto termino despedazándolo en el acto llevándose a la dueña, aun así continuo con su trayecto destruyendo todo al contacto hasta que el evento acabo.

 _Tal como esperaba… el mocoso me ha derrotado…_ –Pensó en el momento en que el arpón atravesaba su pecho, y la punta de este hacia pedazos su corazón . _Sí, no hay duda… tome la decisión correcta… él… él se convertirá en la esperanza de los ghoul, ahora más que nunca sé que podrá con el paquete... despídetele tu título Arima… porque finalmente apareció el ghoul quien será capaz de acabar con tu vida._

 **En aquel momento,**

 **sentiste que te abandonaba el sentimiento de cuando te abrazaba.**

 **Quitando los alfileres cuando evocábamos y miramos los recuerdos el uno del otro,**

 **creo que sí que hay un "algún día".**

Antes de que el arpón terminara con su abismal recorrido y que su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos, Eto Yoshimura murió con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad y paz al saber que sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos, finalmente había llegado el día donde hubiera un verdadero cambio y la oportunidad de que los ghoul dejasen de ser oprimidos por la sociedad.

 **Epilogo del volumen 2**

Sólo se podía percibir el ambiente de una amarga derrota, aunque lograron acabar con la criatura llamada Kamishiro Rize; nadie dentro de aquella villa podía decir que fue una victoria. Xenovia, Irina y Ravel estaban visiblemente preocupadas; lo que debía de ser unas vacaciones relajantes terminó convirtiéndose en algo completamente opuesto a sus planes. El estado de ánimo en general era depresivo, tanto que necesitaron que Grayfia, la ama de llaves de la familia Gremory hiciera acto de presencia. No como la sirviente al servicio de la familia, sino como la amable y cariñosa hermana mayor que era para Rias. También hizo acto de presencia Azazel, quien se hizo cargo de los pormenores relacionados con el cuerpo de la ghoul.

Tuvo que darles crédito tomarse la molestia de llamarlo, pues la imagen no fue para nada agradable, ahora los dos adultos estaban sentados en la sala escuchando con atención la televisión.

"… _Pesé a los daños materiales del tifón que golpeo ayer, no se reportan pérdidas humanas… no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaran en las reparaciones, pero estiman…" – el periodista encargado de dar las noticas continuaba hablando – "… Entre otras notas, todavía el centro del país esta conmocionado por el suicidio de…"_

Azazel apagó el aparato, tomó una taza de café que amablemente la ama de llaves le había preparado. Dio un sorbo mientras que la mirada inquisidora de la mujer estaba sobre él.

Se lo que piensas decir – el angel caído comento en señal de derrota – Rias-san me pidió explícitamente que no viniera con ellos, pues quería tiempo a solas con Issei.

Te creo… – Grayfia suspiro agobiada – al menos pudiste haber anticipado algo así, Azazel…

Para eso estaba Sigrdrifa – repuso el pelinegro mientras señalaba el portafolio – A pesar de que Kaneki-kun ha estado muy cooperativo conmigo, todavía hay cosas sobre los ghoul que desconozco – la demonio frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el nombre de la Torre de Sona incluso le pregunte a Kuroka si podía diferenciar a uno entre un grupo de humanos

¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? la esposa de Sirzechs se cruzaba de brazos – Espero que sean buenas noticias…

Ver como el hombre negaba con la cabeza era señal de malas noticias, cosa que empezó a explicar una vez que depositó su taza en la mesa cercana.

Para un usuario de senjutsu – Azazel se acariciaba la barbilla Siguen siendo humanos… la mirada del ángel caído se ensombreció- por eso Koneko fue incapaz de advertir su presencia – Grayfia afilaba levemente sus ojos .Ellos no tienen una firma mágica distintiva como los demonios renegados o los youkai, por lo que uno de ellos fácilmente pasaría por debajo de nuestras narices como si nada.

Gracias por la información La peliplatino hablo en un tono lúgubre .Supongo que un ghoul sólo es detectado por otro

Tampoco es cierto eso… - repuso rápidamente el jefe de investigaciones de Grigori Lo que sabemos de ellos proviene de textos antiguos, demasiado antiguos, casi toda la información moderna la "obtuve" de parte de la CCG.

De acuerdo, le informaré esto a los chicos… la ama de llaves de los Gremory .Quizás con esto mejore su estado de ánimo.

La joven esposa del Satan Carmesí se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a entregar esa información a Rias para que ella se hiciera cargo de todo, pero Azazel le detuvo unos instantes antes de que continuara.

Hay algo que debes de saber – la ama de llaves se volvió para prestar atención al maestro El grupo de Sona también tuvo un encuentro con un ghoul… y este casi asesina a Serafall la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la demonio .Esto no saldrá a la luz… ¿De acuerdo?

Aquello cambiaba por completo las intenciones de Grayfia, ella hasta cierto un punto era tolerante con cualquier criatura que se reencarnara como demonio; pero los ghoul, estaban en una zona que la propia ama de llaves no sabía que existían en su personalidad, los consideraba una amenaza palpable. Con lo ocurrido el día de ayer confirmaba sus sospechas, pero actuar en contra de un sirviente de otra casa noble era considerado una falta imperdonable, por eso se mantendría al margen de todo. Siempre y cuando nada le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Entendido, Azazel-sama Con todo el profesionalismo la ama de llaves se inclinó procediendo a continuar con lo que tenía pensado ,no diré nada en cuanto a lo sucedido con el grupo de Sona-sama.

Gracias - El ángel caído se recargó mientras se adentraba en sus pensamientos.

Mismos que estaban centrados en una persona en específico, Issei había decido rechazar compañía de Rias y las demás; quizás era la idea equivocada, pero necesitaba estar sólo. Fue nuevamente humillado, Rize jugó con él tal como lo hizo Raynare. Se acercó con una inocente sonrisa, parecía ser una persona agradable y finalmente era hermosa. Tan hermosa como peligrosa, ya había enfrentado a enemigos que le superaban en poder, pero nunca… nunca se había enfrentado algo así. Incluso durante su pelea contra Ken, el ahora maestro de literatura sólo lo incapacitó dejándolo inconsciente.

Pero Rize, ella lo dejó expuesto y vulnerable; no sólo a él a todos los que se toparon con ella, Rias, Kiba incluso Akeno quien no intercambió ataque con ella. Sino que infundió un terror indescriptible al ver las intenciones de la pelimorada. No estaban preparados para esa clase de enemigos. También estaba ese hombre, Koutaro Amon; quien misteriosamente les ayudó, pero sin saber sus intenciones ante aquel acto.

Debido a sus acciones, en un estúpido acto que consideraba correcto; por poco y hubiesen sido la cena de aquella monstruosa creatura. Debía ser fuerte, aprender a ser más frío, por primera vez en su vida contempló la idea de ser un asesino como lo era Ken Kaneki. Sí, había escuchado de Saji, como se comportaba su maestro de filosofía, eso sólo alimentó la imagen negativa que ya tenía sobre él, más sin embargo… decidió que era lo mejor si quería proteger a su querida Rias y al resto de las chicas.

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño estaba aceptando ser igual a la Torre de Sona… en definitiva le daba la razón a Amon.

* * *

Se sentía realmente mal, muy mal… cuando Ken le confió a Sigrdrifa supo del enorme peso que eso significaba. El segador negro le estaba dejando el deber de ser su ejecutora, la persona que terminara con su vida sí en un ataque de ira se volvía en una amenaza mayor. Nunca lo consideró un honor, pues eso le destrozaba el corazón en mil pedazos; pero le tenía la confianza suficiente como para permitirle eso. Cuando concibió a Gotterdämmerüng sólo había practicado con muñecos de prueba, conocía las implicaciones de la técnica.

Pero esa noche lo comprobó de primera mano, aunque bloqueó su mente y corazón para evitar el shock de sólo imaginar que su amado Ken sería quien lo recibiera. La crueldad con la que segó la vida de aquella ghoul, le marcó profundamente que lloró toda la noche. Mirando de tanto en tanto sus manos temblorosas, que sus parpados enrojecieron y sentía repulsión contra ella misma.

Rossweisse-san, ¿Quiere comer un poco? La débil voz de Ravel se escuchó tras la puerta de su habitación

Miró en dirección de dónde provenía la voz de Ravel, contempló la idea de negarse, pero su estomagó mostro la falta del alimento que su cuerpo necesitaba. Rugiendo levemente hizo que la valquiria se levantará de su cama y terminará por salir de aquella alcoba.

Voy en un momento Phenex-san Respondió lo más cortes que pudo .Sólo déjame ponerme presentable.

La peliplateada escucho como la hija de la familia Phenex se retiró del frente de su puerta, posiblemente para avisar de su arribo a quienes estuvieran en el comedor en esos momentos, se levantó de la cama para caminar despacio hasta la ventana más cercana, corrió las cortinas y vislumbro un paisaje deprimente. El cielo estaba tan azul y el sol muy brillante; recordándole el paisaje playero que había en Hokkaido, para su desgracia; sus ojos sólo podían apreciar la devastación hasta donde alcanzara su propia vista. Los daños eran bastante abrumadores, palmeras arrancadas de sus propias raíces, una que otra mobiliaria de los centros recreativos regados en la longitud de la playa y escombros de diferentes edificios.

"Era como ver el Ragnarok" pensó para sí misma, pero negó rápidamente ese pensamiento; ellos habían pasado por su propia tragedia que difícilmente olvidarían en un largo tiempo. Caminó hasta el espejo, encontrándose con el lamentable aspecto que tenía. Eso le sacó un largo suspiro, se colocó su habitual chándal verde, aquella prenda era la menos femenina que tenía en su guardarropa; pero le brindaba comodidad suficiente para sentirse bien con la prenda. Un par de cepilladas sobre su desaliñado cabello, limpiarse la cara de las lágrimas que se secaron en el transcurso de la noche… fue lo que necesito para estar un poco presentable. Aun así podían notarse las bolsas de los ojos y el enrojecimiento de los mismos.

Bajó las escaleras, sintiendo la pesadez del ambiente que reinaba en la villa de la familia Gremory, en la mesa solo se encontraban Xenovia, Ravel y Kiba. El joven caballero le miró con algo de aprehensión, no por la apariencia de la valquiria; sino por el ataque que ejecutó contra la ghoul. Cierto era algo que causaría un impacto negativo, pero con una escueta sonrisa pudo saber que el chico rubio estaba cómodo con su presencia. Las otras dos ocupantes de la mesa se comportaban de manera normal, fue una bendición que no presenciaran lo que mostró esa noche.

Comer en silencio era algo inusual, pero fue una bendición disfrazada ya que con ello facilitaba un poco que el humor de la peliplatino se calmara. Pronto se unió Irina, quien dejaba una charola en la mesa. Tomando algo de valor, Rossweisse decidió hablar un poco.

¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? Los tres acompañantes de la maestra de historia se sorprendieron un poco ante su pregunta.

Pues, están agotados – respondió rápidamente el As de Michael – Lo de anoche fue bastante estresante .Pero ya comieron un poco… el problema es Issei-kun

¿Issei-kun? – aquello llamó la atención de Rossweisse ¿Ocurre algo malo con él?

Bien… dijo que quería estar sólo- Xenovia era ahora quien respondía – Pensabamos que dormir juntos sería lo mejor… pero rotundamente se negó a hacerlo y eso nos preocupa.

Se refieren a lo de Raynare… ¿Verdad? - la valquiria dejaba de lado su comida para centrar su atención en la portadora de Ex Durandal.

Lo que hizo esa mujer… Rize, creo que abrió una vieja herida bajo la mirada un poco dolida – Issei-sama debe de estar bastante molesto consigo mismo La pequeña Phenex se mordió el labio inferior - ¿No hay forma de ayudarlo como aquella vez?

Todos guardaron silencio esperando que alguien diera una solución, pero nadie sabía que acción tomar.

Puede sonar cruel… pero lo mejor es dejarlo solo Repuso Rossweisse con algo de pesar – Desconozco mucho acerca de lo esa ángel caído… pero las cosas son diferentes.

Rossweisse-sensei tiene razón Kiba secundó a su compañera torre .En esta ocasión estuvimos cerca para ayudarlo, aunque no pudimos hacer mucho… siento que el daño fue menor o al menos quiero creerlo.

Realmente lo que sentía el caballero era incertidumbre, no podían medir que tanto mal le hizo su encuentro con la ghoul o el daño que le hizo a sus seres queridos; no quería dejar todo al azar, esta vez como su amigo estaría pendiente de él para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

Una semana – Xenovia fue quien habló de manera decidida – ¡Le daremos una semana que no logrará olvidar!

No me imagino que intentarán hacer - La única adulta responsable mostraba escepticismo ante la declaración de la peliazul - Pero guarden la modestia por favor

Xenovia asintió de forma decidida, era un alivio que al menos una parte del grupo se mostrara estable emocionalmente; sólo restaba esperar que el resto encontrara la estabilidad suficiente para recuperar la normalidad y volver a la vida cotidiana de hace días. Aunque para ello, todavía existían dudas. Dudas que permanecerían por mucho tiempo en el aire.

* * *

El lugar era todo un caos, tanto que tuvo que movilizarse personalmente para verificar que todo estuviera bien; como miembro de vital importancia de Qlippoht tenía cierto orgullo en su posición como mano derecha de su líder. En esos momentos la mirada de Euclid Lucifuge era una de suma molestia, pero manteniendo una aparente calma, propia de su personalidad. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que el hermano de la reina de Sirzechs tuviera esa mirada?

Un escape, frente a sus propias narices alguien se escapó del complejo que servía como su base de operaciones y también centro de investigación para uno de los planes más arriesgados que tenían en marcha. Rizevim Livan Lucifer pretendía usar un ejército muy especial como su vanguardia en una futura guerra; la particularidad era que los miembros seleccionados era todos ghoul.

Era una locura ante la prodigiosamente del demonio de la casa extra, pero debía de admitir que lo excéntrico del plan del nieto del Lucifer Original podía dar resultados. Claro si los sujetos "reclutados" aceptaban formar filas con ellos. Decir que su reclutamiento más bien fue una sustracción/secuestro aprovechando el alboroto que creo uno de los entonces más fuertes investigadores de la CCG; sumando la intervención de una de las hermanas menores del maou regentes en el inframundo.

Las palabras de Rizevim fueron "Todo iba de acuerdo al plan", eso sacó un suspiro al peliplatino quien continuaba caminando a paso apresurado por los pasillos. Lo ironico, es que algunos ghoul aceptaron gustosos formar parte de su ilustre organización; todo gracias a su retorcida naturaleza y sadismo inherente en su personalidad. Claro eran depredadores que consumían humanos como alimento primario, era lógico que no sintieran empatía por sus semejantes, el problema es que a pesar de las grandiosas habilidades de los ghoul… estos palidecían ante demonios de alta, pero fácilmente le plantaban cara los de clase baja y media con facilidad; podrían incluso cambiar las tornas ante un demonio noble bastante inexperto. Pero aún no podían ser considerados un recurso valioso para sus propósitos.

Por lo que idearon una forma de subsanar esa aparente debilidad, los ghoul se volvían más fuertes mientras más comían. Incluso el canibalismo era un método, que a opinión personal de Euclid era aberrante; que disparaba las habilidades del ghoul en cuestión de forma brutal, por eso decidieron alimentarlos con demonios, si Qlippoth los empezaron a alimentar con demonios renegados y algunos reencarnados que fueron secuestrando con el paso de los meses.

Sorpresa fue ver cómo muchos evolucionaban de forma acelerada, pero también hubo fracasos donde la asimilación de las células demoniacas clamaba el raciocinio de los sujetos de prueba, volviéndolos inestables incluso para sus potenciales aliados.

Pero un fracaso es tan sólo un paso al éxito, por lo que los mantuvieron con ellos… en su estado actual todavía eran útiles a sus propósitos.

Tambien hubo quienes se rehusaron a cooperar, insistiendo que el "Rey de un Ojo vendría a salvarlos", por lo que su plan tomó tres rumbos distintos, aquellos ghoul que los apoyaron, lo que fracasaron y finalmente rechazaban cooperar con ellos. En esa última ramificación se encontraba uno de los éxitos más abrumadores, pues después de pasar por una inanición que le costaría su vida, devoró a más de 100 demonios en un corto periodo de tiempo. Esperaban que enloqueciera, pero de alguna forma logró mantener su integridad… rompiéndose en dos.

Y había escapado de su cautiverio… lo que significaban problemas a futuro. Su travesía terminó frente a un par de puertas, negras como la misma noche. El demonio se tomó el puente de la nariz para calmarse otro poco, pues iba a enfrentar algo que quizás era tan importante como la fuga que se sucedió en su base. Con un par de toques anunció su arribo, si siquiera recibir un permiso del o los ocupantes de la habitación se adentró en la misma.

Lo primero que encontró fue al dueño de aquella espaciosa oficina, sentado casualmente mientras degustaba un vino color rubi brillante; sentada frente a él se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y orejas que terminaban en punta, iba vestida con un extravagante vestido gótico, mientras comía tranquilamente una pequeña golosina.

¿Oh? Euclid - El hombre sonrió ante la llegada de su mano derecha- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida, el alboroto debería de haber llamado su atención; pero el hecho de que estuviera tranquilo no daba buenas vibras al demonio de cabello platinado.

Rizevim-sama - Euclid habló lo mas cortes que pudo - Lamento informarle que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo – el hombre se inclinó en señal de sumisión- Nuestra princesa a abandonado sus aposentos.

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del Satán de Plata, quien sólo se limitó a dar un sorbo a la copa que tenía entre sus manos.

Entonces a eso debe todo este alboroto - comentó Rizevim tranquilamente mientras miraba con interes el contenido de su copa

Asi es Rizevim-sama - el joven demonio continuaba con la mirada baja – Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperarla y dar con el culpable de este tropiezo

No es necesario - Repuso el otro demonio con seriedad - Todo va de acuerdo al plan

El hermano de Grayfia alzo su mirada sólo para encontrarse con la de Rizevim, los ojos del anciano demonio brillaron bajo la sombra de su flequillo; eso sólo provocó mas temor en su subordinado. ¿Acaso el fue que permitió el escape de la princesa?

¿No crees que las mariposas son más lindas en libertad? - Comentó crípticamente el líder de Qlippoth - No era muy bueno para ella que estuviera en cautiverio

Euclid trago saliva ante ese comentario tan casual del propio descendiente del Lucifer Original, pero su temor no decreció al continuar escuchando.

Bien, solo espero que nuestro pequeño dragón cumpla bien con su propósito - el hombre depositó su copa sobre su escritorio - Pues les gusta secuestrar princesas… ¿No es así?

* * *

La noche caía tranquilamente sobre Kuoh, ajena a la desgracia, era sin duda algo refrescante, Ken guardaba las llaves de la vagoneta que rentaron para aquel fatídico viaje. No fue una experiencia nada agradable, que dejó en la mayoría profundas heridas que tardarían en sanar, pero también hubo revelaciones que les marcaron profundamente. Se lamentó en silencio, pues los jóvenes chicos que conformaban el grupo Sitri habían pisado en el lado más cruel y torcido del mundo.

"Ghoul" una palabra que cobraba otro significado, esperaba miradas de aprehensión y rechazo de parte de su camaradas. Pero por suerte se volvió a equivocar, lo que recibió de parte de aquellos chicos fue una profunda aceptación. Tomoe, Ruruko, y Tsubaki se acercaron hacia él, sus pasos eran vacilantes y temerosos. El segador negro esperó en silencio, tanteando la reacción de parte de ellas tres, que siguió fue algo inesperado. Le abrazaron con fuerza, llorando con profundo dolor, sacando de sus sistemas aquella desesperación y terror que tuvieron que enfrentar.

¿Por qué lo hacían con él? Fue muy simple, puede que fuese la misma especie que el monstruo que les atacó, pero ellas no veían a la bestia mortífera que podía ser. Sino al valiente compañero que arriesgó todo por protegerles. El era Ken Kaneki, su maestro de filosofía y literatura; el encargado del consejo estudiantil, finalmente ellas lo veían más allá de eso. No sabía que palabra era, pero mirando de reojo al otro varón del grupo lo supo.

Saji con su mirada le transmitía el enorme respeto que sentía sobre su persona y más que nada era el "hermano mayor" que estaba siempre para ayudarlos.

Ken sabía del enorme peso que ahora cargaba en sus hombros, pues el resto del grupo imitó a las primeras tres jovencitas, abrazándose en conjunto. Dándose la tan necesitada fortaleza para afrontar los tiempos venideros. Recordar eso saco una escueta sonrisa, los tiempos cambiaban en con ello, también lo hacía él. Empezó a subir las escaleras, mientras su mente se centraba en una persona especial.

Sona estaba enamorada de él, eso era algo que no se esperaba. Pues la jovencita era demasiado buena para ocultar sus emociones que ni siquiera él pudo notarlo. O tal vez, se negaba darse cuenta, ella no lo culpaba; consciente de que el corazón del segador negro estaba siendo remendado por alguien más. El joven maestro sentía que debía de darle una respuesta, ¿Cómo corresponder a esos sentimientos? Ken no estaba seguro, por suerte la heredera de los Sitri, dijo algo que puso las cosas en perspectiva.

" _Hemos pasado por una experiencia muy difícil… por ahora no digas nada, esperaré cuando estés listo_ ", el tono dulce y conciliador de las palabras de Sona, liberaron un poco el desasosiego dentro de él, demostrando la madurez que poseía la demonio noble. Aun así verla llorar en los brazos de Serafall le recordó que todavía era una niña y quizás él era su primer amor de juventud. Suspiró pesadamente mientras llegaba al piso de su departamento. Estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, que de primera mano no pudo apreciar la figura que estaba de pie frente a su puerta.

Sus ojos de ónice se encontraron con una mirada zafiro que reconoció al instante, pero eso no fue el motivo por el cuál se sorprendería, en ellos pudo ver reflejados un miedo y tristezas muy profundas. Tanto que era asfixiante el solo encararlos. Estaba conmocionado, quiso dar un paso hacia adelante cuando fue detenido por la dueña de esos ojos.

¡Aléjate! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Ken se quedó en su lugar si poderse mover ¡POR FAVOR NO TE ACERQUES!

Rossweisse estaba tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, pero aquel grito transformó eso en un pronunciado abismo que les separaba. El joven pelinegro se dio a la tarea de mirar el deplorable estado de la valquiria, las pronunciadas ojeras, una palidez para nada saludable y lo hinchado de sus pómulos. Intentó hablar pero de alguna forma su voz se negaba a salir.

Y-Yo p-pensé que estaba bien – habló Rossweisse con voz quebrada ¡ESTABA BIEN… PERO CUANDO ME VI DE PIE FRENTE A TU PUERTA! – Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la torre de Rias ¡EMPECÉ A RECORDAR… PERO ERAS TÚ Y NO ELLA!

Frente a un mudo Ken Kaneki se derrumbaba la siempre alegre Rossweisse, llorando y temblando con fuerza, el joven ghoul-demonio seguía sin poder moverse. Escuchando atentamente el amargo llanto de esa joven mujer.

¡SE QUE NO ERAS TÚ PERO SIEMPRE ESTAS ALLÍ! - La voz de la valquiria de desgarraba entre gritos - ¡¿POR QUÉ RECUERDO QUE AL QUE ASESINO ES A TI Y NO A ESA GHOUL?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO DOLOROSO QUE ES ESO?! ¡¿PORQUE TUVISTE QUE PEDIRME ALGO TAN CRUEL?!

Eso último fue lo que necesitó Ken para reaccionar, dejó caer la mochila que traía consigo; abalanzándose sobre la desvalida Rossweisse. Abrazándola con fuerza, por fin comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras. Había utilizado a "Sigrdrifa" contra un ghoul y usó aquella letal técnica.

Götterdämmerung, una técnica creada exclusivamente para contenerlo y neutralizarlo de la forma más eficaz, estaba consciente de las implicaciones de otorgarle aquella arma; pero de todas las personas que podía habérselo confiado, ella era la única que permitiría que lo asesinase de ser necesario. Era un acto egoísta de su parte elegir quien terminaría con su vida, no contempló el profundo daño que eso causaría en la Torre de Rias.

Lo siento - susurró Ken suavemente - Lo siento tanto…

Empezó a repetirlo al mismo tiempo que su propio corazón se rompía al compás de sus propias palabras. Lentamente empezó a acompañar en el llanto a la mujer entre sus brazos, encerrados en su propio dolor. ¿Cómo pudo obligarle a cargar con algo así? Se preguntaba el propio pelinegro con amargura. Se quedaron en así por un buen rato, sin importarle si los vecinos se inmiscuían llevados por la curiosidad. Pero nadie y nada les perturbo en ese momento de debilidad, quizás por respeto o porque simplemente no era de su interés. El llanto de ambos fue cesando, Rossweisse se separó un poco para mirar al joven hombre frente a ella, no hizo más que reírse un poco.

Disculpa – susurro la peliplateada - perdí el control.

Yo soy quien debe disculparse – respondió el ghoul-demonio con sinceridad - Sin desearlo lo único que te causo es dolor - la Torre de Rias iba a decir algo pero le detuvo - No me imagine lo que te obligué a cargar… pensaba que era una buena idea… pero me di cuenta que no lo es… por eso me prometí a no perder nunca más el control… porque ya no quiero hacerte sufrir más.

Ken…- Rossweisse acarició con suavidad la mejilla del joven maestro

Aquella simple caricia le estremeció por completo, todavía tenía sus emociones desbordadas y pero su mente se sentía completamente liberada. Sus pensamientos estaban perfectamente centrados, aunque todavía había muchas cosas por hacer; en ese instante no había nada que le importara más que la joven mujer frente a él. Cerró brevemente sus ojos, sintiendo la calidez que transmitía Rossweisse con la palma de su mano, esa sensación era todo lo que necesitaba para tener el valor suficiente de confesarle sus sentimientos. Con suavidad la aparto de su mejilla, se inclinó un poco al tiempo que entrelazaba aquella mano que le brindó calidez junto a la suya. Y simplemente le besó en los labios, algo sencillo y rápido.

Rossweisse estaba sin reaccionar, sus ojos estaban perdidos por uno breves instantes pero luego se centraron en los de Ken. Había sido tomada por sorpresa y le robaron su primer beso.

Ese es mi gran secreto y la verdad no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decírtelo… y pensé… que esta era la manera adecuada para hacerlo - se disculpó torpemente el joven pelinegro muerto de la pena - aun así, entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mí.

Ken se dio la vuelta y salió de la puerta de su casa alejándose de Rossweisse; un poco melancólico y triste pero lo importante es que al fin le confeso sus sentimientos, puede que no sea correspondido ¿Pero qué importa?, preferiría verla feliz con alguien más que verla entristecida a su lado, mi veces prefería eso, esperara que su amistad durara por mucho tiempo y que seguirían tratándose igual, bromeando y reuniéndose en las tardes cuando terminaran las clases… pero hubo algo que des escatimo su precipitada conclusión.

La joven valquiria respirando de forma acelerada no pudo contenerse más, arrincono al joven en la puerta de la entrada, se abrazó del cuello de Ken para besar sus labios algo atónito por la movida de ella pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz. Rápidamente correspondió mientras bajaba sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura acercándola más a él para profundizar ese beso. Ken no podía estar más feliz, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba ella, besándolo, correspondiendo sus sentimientos dándole el privilegio de estar con ella, no había experimentado mejor sensación en el mundo, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del planeta.

Tras esa acción osada incluso para ella ocultó su rostro para que Ken no viera la sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. Todo había pasado muy rápido que no lograba asimilarlo del todo bien pero sentía que su más anhelado deseo se cumplía. Tras unos momentos finalmente reunió el valor para hablar.

" _ **Yo también te amo… Ken-chan"**_

Nuevamente ambos se besaron hasta que ambos no pudieron contener la respiración, hasta que los labios les dolieron, y hasta que el astro rey apareciera anunciando el inicio del día siguiente.

* * *

 ** _Notas de Aeretr:  
_**

 ** _Logro desbloqueado ... Actualización regular 50 puntos._**

 ** _Bueno... ¡Por fin! no sólo rompimos un record, sino que el capitulo más largo de toda la historia, fue un esfuerzo titánico pero lo conseguimos, aplausos por favor. Con esto terminamos por fin el volumen 2 y abrimos el telón para el volumen tres, cabe resaltar, que espero no tardarme otro año para concluirlo. ¿Que sorpresas tendremos? ¿Habrá mas muertes? ¿Batallas épicas? ¿Duelo a muerte con quinques?_**

 ** _Continúen apoyando para seguirles trayendo esta obra... sin mas nos despedimos hasta la próxima actualización._**

 ** _Volumen 2... FIN_**

 ** _Volumen 3_**

 ** _The Meeting of Lord´s_**

 ** _White King, Black King, Red Dragon_**


End file.
